


El principe del hielo

by Ellexlight24



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, alternative universe
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 08:23:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 59
Words: 149,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22107967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellexlight24/pseuds/Ellexlight24
Summary: El universo es extremadamente vasto,  lleno de mundos y dimensiones, hay ocasiones donde lo existencia no puede ser sencillamente definido en palabras.Una existencia superior que domina el destino de los seres humanos: los dioses. Seres de inmenso poder que controlan hechos y energia a su antojo, pero siempre hay excepciones que superan lo ordinario dentro de lo extraordinario.Yuuri era un dios omega y principe de la facción del hielo. Desde el principio siempre supo que era diferente a todos los que le rodeaban,temeroso e inseguro dudaba de su camino en su mundo pero todo ello pasara a un segundo plano cuando su vida cambie por completo, al descubrir que no es un dios como los demas, era un dios distinto, una singularidad que nace cada mil años."Cada beso, cada caricia, cada paseo y cada sonrisa, todos esos días que pase a tu lado fueron los mejores que pude haber vivido en esta amarga existencia mía. Gracias y adios, Victor".Yuri on Ice AU/Omegaverse.ESTA ES UNA ADAPTACIÓN DE UNA HISTORIA ORIGINAL QUE ESCRIBI HACE AÑOS.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

En este vasto universo, lleno de mundos y dimensiones, el significado de la palabra existencia puede ir más allá de lo que se representa como “explicable”.

Los seres humanos expresan con todo el egocentrismo que los caracteriza, que en este mundo hay una razón a todo; que en esta vida que vivimos todo tiene un motivo de ser, pero no necesariamente debe de ser así.

Hay cosas que no tienen una explicación concreta, el universo, nuestro mundo, algunos objetos, los seres vivos y no vivos; y aunque parezca que todos tengan un camino escrito, quizás resulte ser una ilusión. Solo nosotros decidimos qué hacer con nuestras vidas, que en el caso de los humanos es corta, pero en nosotros los dioses, es casi eterna. En un mundo donde la legitimación de poderes está fraccionada en miles seres, los humanos que creen ser dueños de todo lo que observan. Sin embargo, existen individuos que su vida va más allá de la longevidad; los “dioses”, estos seres celestiales vagan por el mundo humano pasando desapercibidos por la historia humana, pero en su mundo están clasificados en varias ramas; de manera natural determinan con quienes deben relacionarse y de quienes deben alejarse, tan solo es por supervivencia, nada más allá de eso. No es como los humanos que tienen sus leyes en las que se discriminan y odian entre sí. Claro está, no es como si algunos dioses no quedarán exentos de la contaminación que representan los seres humanos, parece sorprendente que la mayor plaga y fuente de contaminación sea representada no solo por acciones, sino por todas aquellas emociones llenas de dureza que exteriorizan los seres humanos.

Para evitar esa contaminación, los dioses se han recluido con el paso del tiempo a un mundo completamente aislado, donde sólo ellos puedan vivir en completa paz y armonía, y al igual que los humanos, los dioses poseen una estructura organizada parecida a la de ellos, pero en donde el más sabio, fuerte y bondadoso de ellos será capaz de dirigir a los de su grupo, para que de ese modo exista un equilibrio y una paz entre ellos.

Estos seres de inmensos poderes determinados según dones, pueden ser clasificados en dioses que rigen sobre los humanos, sobre la tierra, sobre el aire, el agua, el fuego, el trueno, el hielo, sobre los astros celestiales que cubren el espacio, sobre la luz y la oscuridad. Cada uno tenía un símbolo, una representación y curiosamente, todos los dioses no estaban destinados a ser iguales que los que les preceden, aun naciendo en un determinado grupo pueden resultar siendo de otro al terminar de desarrollarse, y esto sucede generalmente al entrar a la mayoría de edad. En ese tiempo, se realiza una especie de ritual en donde todos los grupos se reúnen y se verifican los nuevos dioses de cada grupo, esto ocurre al momento de llegar la primavera, en el cambio de las estaciones con la llegada de un nuevo año. Este ritual se prepara como una celebración en donde todos los grupos de dioses se reúnen durante siete días y al séptimo día, que es el día final del invierno para dar pase a la primavera, los nuevos dioses pasan a sus nuevos grupos y se retiran a sus respectivas regiones.


	2. Una persona llamada Yuuri

En un lugar en particular, el frio predominaba, la nieve caía, cubría lagos y montañas con su blanco manto, los niños de aquel pueblo reían y reían jugando con la nieve, patinando entre el agua congelada de los lagos, permaneciendo alegres. Aquel lugar era la región de los dioses del hielo. Era una de las más pequeñas entre todas las facciones, pero una de las más tranquilas, la gente era amable entre ellos y se regocijaban en su eterna paz. Pero en esa época del año, la paz se incrementaba con un enorme regocijo que envolvía a toda la región. Era la mayor festividad del mundo de los dioses de los dioses, y todas las regiones se preparaban para recibir el inicio de la primavera, el momento que, cada cinco años, los dioses de 20 años en adelante denotaban sus dones y su destino era marcado. No obstante, una particularidad no se encontraba a gusto con la cercanía de dicha fiesta.  
Este yacía en el borde de unos de las grandes torres, observando desde lo más alto la amplitud de la región, ocultándose del resto de las personas del castillo que le buscaban con locura. Aquel joven de 23 años, de nombre Katsuki Yuuri, se suponía que debería estar preparándose para lo que pronto sería su participación en la ceremonia de mayoría de edad de los dioses, pero este no quería que llegara ese momento. Le había rehuido por mucho tiempo, pero por más que deseara que el tiempo pasase lento, este seguía su paso.  
El joven suspiro.  
La presión sobre sus hombros era demasiado grande y sentía que en cualquier momento un ataque de pánico le llegaría por ello.  
Hacía tan solo unas cuantas lunas cuando los sabios de la facción lo nombraron como prospecto a líder de aquellas personas tan hermosas y amables como lo eran los dioses del hielo, algo que dejo impactados a muchos, y siendo de su familia el único que llevase en sus hombros los rituales de purificación de la facción trajo mucha felicidad y honor a su familia. Y aunque no era el único en la lista para ser responsable de tan importante tarea, había tres grandes cosas que al pobre Yuuri le generaban duda y ansiedad.  
La primera de todas era que no tenía la suficiente confianza para cumplir las expectativas que crecían fervientemente sobre él, la segunda estaba muy relacionada con el primero y el tercero, pues temía dejar mal a su familia si cometía un error, no quería que la vergüenza cayera sobre sus padres, principalmente sobre su hermana mayor que era la actual líder de la facción; y el tercero, y quizás más importante, era que su propia naturaleza le jugaba en contra.  
Su naturaleza omega.  
En su vida, Yuuri siempre tuvo grandes problemas con la idea de ser omega, desde que se supo que lo era, se le recargaron los deberes que un omega debía llevar a cabo en su vida, ser un excelente esposo y padre, y proteger el legado de su familia por cualquier modo. Sin embargo, Yuuri tenía ya 23 años, la mayoría de sus conocidos omega estaban casados y con varios hijos, pero él no estaba siquiera casado, mucho menos recibió invitaciones matrimoniales de ningún tipo durante su adolescencia o inicio de la adultez.  
Era tanta la preocupación de su familia de que la desgracia cayera sobre él, al no ser elegido por ningún alfa, que por ello lo comprometieron con un joven general de la armada para así evitar que su cuerpo perdiera las capacidades reproductivas que estaban determinadas por la edad, y toda esa opción era algo que Yuuri no deseaba.  
Subiendo su estrés, estaba el hecho que cuando los sabios hicieron la profecía de donde saldrían los prospectos para el nuevo líder de la facción, el nombre del joven dios salió en el Cádiz, sorprendiéndolo no solo a él, sino a toda la facción, puesto que era el primer omega en ser seleccionado luego de tantos siglos. Muchos omegas le dieron su apoyo incondicional, e incluso animaron, pues desde siempre, el dios de cabello oscuro fue alguien dado para las personas, amable, gentil, y muy sabio para su edad, afirmaban que guiaría la facción con sabiduría. No obstante, varios alfas y betas de la facción mostraron su desconcierto, e incluso indignación en que Yuuri fuera elegido, pues consideraban que un ser tan débil no podría ser capaz de guiarlos como se debe, y aunque su hermana Mari se encargo de hacer callar a los mal intencionados, el daño ya estaba hecho.  
No quería aquello. Yuuri no quería nada de aquello, se sentía cansado de tanto pensar. No quería casarse con esa persona, no quería tener hijos aun, no quería ser el líder de la facción. Solo quería ser el mismo. Quería que su única preocupación fuera el hecho de ser un dios del hielo, que era otra preocupación latente en su corazón.  
 ¡Aquí se encuentra joven Yuuri!  
Yuuri sintió como el terror lo invadía al ver que las damas de compañía le habían encontrado, y estando en lo más alto de la torre no había otro lugar hacia donde escapar. Fue atrapado y llevado a rastras para ser arreglado para la festividad. Fue vestido por hermosos ropajes invernales, el kimono azul con los getas de hielo cristalizado, flores de invierno y perlas violeta adornando su hermoso cabello que llegaba cerca de sus hombros. Todos esos ropajes realzaban la belleza del joven dios. Era la competencia sobre las hermosas diosas omega dada su belleza, con aquellos labios carnosos, intensos ojos canela, sedoso cabello negro y piel clara pero polvoreada con ese rubor carmín tan natural del joven dios.  
Sin embargo, esa belleza era opacada por un triste semblante, ocasionado por las distintas circunstancias que su vida afrontaba; estaba preocupado, pues estaba ansioso de permanecer con su grupo, era muy apegado a su familia y no quería ser alejado de ellos en alguna otra facción. Esas preocupaciones iban y venían en su cabeza mientras las damas de compañía peinaban terminaban de arreglar sus ropajes y su cabello. Además de ello, sumándose a sus preocupaciones, el compromiso por conveniencia había que sido planeado por sus progenitores junto al general de su ejército; quizás en aras de que pudiera regresar más de prisa a la región, en caso de no resultar ser un dios del hielo.  
Aunque el joven Jean Jacques Leroy, general de la armada de la legión del hielo, era un alfa de preciosos ojos azules; su apreciación hacia a él no era más que la de un conocido, no le conocía lo suficiente, y su perspectiva actual era la de aborrecer la idea de casarse, no se sentía preparado y no quería casarse con un completo desconocido.  
Pero se encontraba en un dilema. Si no se casaba, dejaría mal a su familia, y al haber humillado a un alfa, nadie más le aceptaría y jamás cumpliría con el rol que se le tenía asignado por naturaleza.  
También estaba el hecho de lo que su hermana y su pueblo lograban percibir en Yuuri, la madurez y el poder interno suficiente para convertirse en el sucesor de su hermana Mari en el liderazgo de la facción del hielo. A veces se preguntaba por qué de todas las personas en la facción tenía que ser él uno de los elegidos, ni siquiera el general Leroy fue electo a ello, y se decía que el poder interno de Yuuri superaba incluso el de su hermana mayor. Simplemente no hallaba respuestas a sus preguntas, y se lamentaba divagar tanto en algo tan trivial como lo que le ocurría. Desde tiempos antiguos esa ceremonia y esos estatus existían para la coexistencia de su gente, la circunstancia estaba, pero comenzaba a dudar de ellos, de esa forma, si de igual modo resultaba ser un dios del hielo ¿lograría dirigir a su pueblo con sabiduría y fortaleza? De no serlo ¿Se adaptaría y cumpliría con lo que su naturaleza y la sociedad le obligaban? ¿Verdaderamente podría hacerlo?  
-Siento dudas en ti, Yuuri  
Se volteó y observó en el marco de la puerta a una mujer vestida con ropajes blancos y azules, sus cabellos eran castaños, y le sonreía conciliadora. Las damas de compañía realizaron una reverencia ante ella y se retiraron de la habitación, la mujer se posicionó a espaldas de Yuuri, quedando ambos reflejadas en el gran espejo; al ver ese contraste, las dudas en el corazón del joven dios regresaron de inmediato.  
-Es difícil para mí no dudar-le expresó-, tan solo quedan unas horas para desplazarnos al complejo central de la 12va estrella, y con solo mirarme al espejo junto a ti, me resigno a un más a que seré un buen líder de la facción, Mari.  
La mujer le miro con afecto y compresión, ella sabía el peso que llevaba su hermano sobre sus hombros, y la falta de confianza que le amenazaba siempre.  
-quizás estés siendo muy duro contigo mismo-le respondió.  
\- oh por favor, solo míranos Mari- la miró con dureza-. Tu y yo somos dos entes completamente diferentes, tu eres Alfa, yo soy un omega, tu fuerza de voluntad no se compara con la mía, en todos estos años has llevado de una excelente manera el reino, yo solo les he traído problemas por el hecho de no contraer nupcias al punto de obligar a mama y a papa a buscarme un prometido, y siquiera sé si seré un dios del hielo-sus ojos comenzaron a aguarse-. No estoy seguro de poder con todo lo que piensan sobre mí.  
Mari, en lugar de molestarse, o tomar en serio las preocupaciones de su hermano menor, tan solo esbozo una sonrisa y acarició con delicadeza su cabello; que hizo que alzara el rostro y cesaran sus pensamientos, observándole, mientras ella le miraba apacible.  
-Solo debes esperar, nada lograras con desesperarte por algo que está en tu futuro y aun desconocemos, además, podrías cambiar al último momento sin darte cuenta, eso suele suceder -le sonrió cómplice.  
\- ¿En serio? -pregunto.  
-Sí-afirmó.  
Asintió aun no muy convencido, pero antes de seguir con sus burbujas mentales llegó a la habitación un pequeño niño de cabellos castaños brillantes, el pequeño de 7 años, Minami, que con una gran emoción saltó en brazos de Yuuri rebozando de alegría, e indicando que ya era hora de partir a la doceava estrella, un punto central de la región de los dioses donde se reunían para la ceremonia de la mayoría de edad y del inicio de la primavera. Era la celebración más grande de todas en el reino de los dioses, pues los grupos enteros se reunían, las familias se reencontraban y compartían todos hasta el séptimo día que debían ser agrupados los nuevos dioses, para luego despedirse y reunirse todos de nuevo al año siguiente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, este es un AU creado a partir de una novela de mi propia creación, lo único que he hecho es adaptarla a las personas de YOI y agregando el universo OMEGAVERSE, aun no se qué tan complejo se dé a entender, pues adaptarlo no es sencillo aunque sea una obra original mía. Es una historia larga, y con inicio largo para Yuuri, pero necesario para que se pueda entender el avance psicológico que tiene nuestro querido cerdito como personaje principal, espero tengan paciencia. Y si hay algo que no entiendan, por favor coméntenlo. Estoy pensando que avanza la historia hare una pequeña explicación de los dioses, sus facciones y otros puntos más. ¿qué les parece Mari como la líder de la facción del hielo, y de paso, ALFA, en muchos Fanfic la colocan de ese estilo, y dada la personalidad del personaje puedo creer que es así, dude mucho como colocarla en un principio, pero me decidí por esta principalmente por estar leyendo practicante de Zuki Fetel, la Mari que escribe ahí me fascina demasiado por ello, quise tener una Mari fuerte y maternal aquí también. Aunque claro, muchos personajes tendrán un rol protagónico en la historia, no tan grande quizás, pero si en algún momento.


	3. 12va estrella

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por favor, acompañar la lectura con la siguiente melodía. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DA6k7CkxR64

Una vez cada cinco años al coincidir todas las primaveras de las facciones, los dioses se unían para celebrar tan bendito hecho. La 12va estrella, el lugar de reunión de todos los dioses durante estos días, consistía en un espacio en el centro de la dimensión de los dioses donde la energía mágica de la dimensión podía apreciarse con mayor facilidad, y donde se encontraba el templo de la creación donde cada poder nacía y cada dios comprendía el camino de su destino durante el primer día de la primavera. Pasando por portales dimensionales, las facciones completas llegaban a lo que sería su hogar durante una semana y se instalan en determinados campamentos donde comenzaron a organizar los preparativos del baile que conmemora el final el final de la temporada de invierno.   
Eran unos días muy ajetreados para todos los presentes de la actividad. Solo los futuros dioses tenían esos días para descansar y disfrutar de la compañía de cada una de las personas de cada grupo, algo que no era de llamar mucho la atención de Yuuri, quien a la primera oportunidad que vio, escapo por los caminos verdes que seguían cubiertos por una gran capa de nieve. El joven dios no quería tener que enfrentar a nadie, no quería tener que hablar con nadie y dar sus consideraciones respecto a la elección que los sabios harían en cuanto regresaran a la facción del hielo. Por el momento, solo quería tener un momento de soledad. Tomando unos patines de hielo forjado, corrió a toda velocidad sintiendo una gran alegría de encontrar aquel hermoso lago congelado que visitaba cada inicio de primavera. Sin dudarlo, se coloco los patines y salto al lago congelado sintiendo una inmensa realización de sentir la brisa fría cubriendo su rostro mientras se movía con fluidos y suaves movimientos llenos de gracia sobre el hielo, allí solo en ese lugar podía ser él. Solo Yuuri, sin obligaciones, sin nada ni a nadie que defraudar, solo él, disfrutando de su interior y del hielo, el único lugar donde podía descubrir su verdadero ser, su corazón de cristal.   
 Con que era aquí donde estabas, Katsudon.  
Yuuri volteo inmediatamente hacia donde provenía la voz, encontrando a un joven más alto que él, cabello rubio, ojos verdes y brillantes como un felino, una mirada arisca acompañada con una sonrisa burlona adornando su rostro, Yuuri no pudo acercarse rápidamente hacía él.  
-¡Yurio! ¿Cómo has estado? Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que nos vimos, estás más alto- expreso Yuuri mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente, el aludido solo pudo sonrojarse levemente y asentir antes de separarse de él.  
Yuri Plisetsky, o Yurio como le decía la hermana mayor de Yuuri para no confundirlos, era el hijo del actual líder la facción del trueno, Joab Plisetsky y el nieto del consejo de la misma facción, Nicolai Plisetsky, ambos tenían la misma edad y eran amigos de la infancia gracias a que sus familias se conocían desde los tiempos de sus abuelos. Como vivían en diferentes regiones, no podían verse con mucha regularidad; cuando eran más niños solían acompañar a sus familiares a los consejos de las facciones para luego escaparse a patinar en las regiones frías mediante el uso de los portales dimensionales, siendo después duramente regañados, pero sin llegar a arrepentirse de sus acciones. Eran los mejores amigos, y aunque no se habían visto de el ultimo ritual de la primavera hacía cinco años, a simple vista parecía que su amistad no había mermado en lo más mínimo.   
 Veo que te has encogido, Katsudon, antes eras más alto que yo-se burlo el rubio, siendo regañado visualmente por su amigo.  
 No tienes que recordármelo-le regaño mientras le miraba con reproche-, aunque me alegra saber que estas muy bien formado, tal como el alfa que tu familia espera que seas...   
 si-respondió brevemente con voz atona, algo de lo que Yuuri se dio cuenta inmediatamente, gestos como esos no eran comunes en su amigo.   
 ¿Sucede algo? -pregunto-... Sabes que puedes hablar conmigo lo que quieras.   
El joven rubio chasqueo la lengua viéndose descubierto por Yuuri, el otro espero pacientemente que Yuri le dijera lo que le aquejaba, pues no conseguía nada forzándolo a decirle, lo conocía bien a pesar de los años de lejanía, no diría nada bajo presión, el mismo tenía que hacerlo por propia voluntad. Luego de vacilar unos minutos, Yuri decidió hablar.   
-Es acerca de lo que pasara luego del ritual de la primavera- comenzó a decir y Yuuri entendió de inmediato a lo que se refería-. Eso es algo que debes saber muy bien ¿o no? Después de todo, tu nombre también salió en el Cádiz.   
 La elección de los nuevos líderes de la facción-murmuro, y Yurio asintió en silencio- Tu nombre también salió como prospecto para ser líder de la facción del hielo.   
 No es como si tuviera la capacidad de hacerlo, fui lo suficientemente preparado para ello, lo único es que no espere...  
 ...que fuera en la región del hielo, y no en la del trueno donde están los Plisetsky-termino de decir Yuuri.   
 Durante tres generaciones los alfas de mi familia han liderado la facción del trueno, el hecho que yo sea el primero de todos en no cumplir ese importante deber…  
 Yo se que Nicolai y Joab estarán orgullosos de ti sin importar donde estés-le interrumpió-, eres capaz de eso y más, no debes preocuparte por nada, Yurio.  
El nombrado soltó una pequeña risa mientras tomaba al Katsudon fuertemente entre sus brazos, el susodicho no hizo más que aceptar el abrazo con una sonrisa, fue mucho el tiempo que él le tomo al arisco rubio aceptar las fraternales reacciones del dios de cabellos azabache, y que ahora lo hiciera de propia voluntad le alegraba mucho.   
 Estoy seguro que, si tú resultases ser el líder de facción, también serías un excelente líder. El primero de tu naturaleza en serlo.   
Ante la mención de ese escenario, el cuerpo de Yuuri se tenso aun en los brazos de Yurio, algo que este noto.   
 ¿Qué pasa? -pregunto sintiendo la rigidez del cuerpo de su amigo.  
 Ojalá pudieras ser tú el rey del hielo, serías mucho más adecuado para ese rol que yo.   
 ¡oye, Katsudon! -le alzo el rostro, obligándole a mirarle-. No quieras joderme, tú también eres apto para eso, no hay nadie que pueda dominar el hielo como tú, incluso puedo decir que has llegado a superarme.   
Pero Yuuri devolvió la mirada al suelo, incapaz de aceptar las palabras.   
 Es imposible que un omega pueda llevar semejante peso sobre sí, no puedo superar a un alfa mi rol principal no va más allá de la criar una familia-respondió.   
 No tienes que desprestigiarte solo porque hayas nacido omega-le expreso con dureza.   
 No me estoy desprestigiando, es solo la realidad, es cierto que ambos tenemos un poder extraño que no muchos tienen, pero, aunque estoy dando lo mejor de mí, la realidad me golpea-recostó su cabeza sobre el pecho del rubio-. Es algo medianamente imposible, tú debes saberlo bien, aunque estemos destinados a que alguno sea el líder de la facción del hielo, somos completamente diferentes- la palabra diferente saliendo de los labios de Yuuri era dura, acompañada de una mueca como si no le enorgulleciera serlo-. Después de todo, nunca ha habido en siglos alguien de mi naturaleza que haya llegado a ser el rey del hielo.  
Yuri noto la causa del problema cuando su tocayo hablo de sus naturalezas, todo encajaba con el discurso.   
 No lo decía a mal-dijo en son de paz, sin intención de herir a su amigo, pero no fue suficiente para aplacar el carácter del estresado Yuuri.  
 Lo sé, pero es inevitable. Somos prospectos, pero tenemos diferentes auras y distintos colores de cabello. Normalmente los dioses del hielo tienen el cabello claro -expresó con enorme calma, pero con un tono de molestia, nunca en su vida había alzado la voz, y esa no sería la primera vez.   
 No todos los dioses del hielo deben ser completamente iguales-dijo para calmarlo, hizo una leve pausa y tomó entre sus manos uno de los cabellos de Yuuri-. Además, tu cabello es... precioso, pocos dioses lo tienen como tú, no sé porqué te molesta tanto que sea de este color.  
Pero este se soltó de inmediato.  
 No me agrada ser diferente. Es suficiente con el hecho de ser un omega y tener la obligación de casarme para dar hijos.   
 Todos somos diferentes, cerdo, y además, siempre puedes dejar ese compromiso, no estás obligado  
 Por esa misma diferencia es que no logro darle la tranquilidad a mi familia de poder permanecer en la facción del hielo, por esto principalmente es que fui comprometido-murmuró con angustia, Yuri le miro atento para luego suspirar, su tonto y preocupado amigo temblaba por el hecho de que quizás no llegaría a ser un dios del hielo como se esperaba de él, además de ello, el matrimonio concertado y muchas cosas más estaban rondando en su menta, pero Yuri pensaba que estaba bien si no lo era, y que era mucho mejor si resultaba serlo, estaba bien si no se casaba, estaba bien si no quería tener hijos, él mismo era uno que deseaba que su amigo pudiera estar en paz, siendo ambos dioses del hielo. Pero no debía de estar así, el peso psicológico de ello, estaba afectando su aura. Volvió a abrazarlo contra su pecho mientras este comenzaba a llorar y este intentaba calmarlo, con palabras suaves le calmaba y al poco tiempo logró calmarse. Ya parecía estar cercano el anochecer, por lo que ya sus familias deberían estar buscándolos. -Es casi hora de regresar-al escuchar eso, Yuuri se agarró a él con fuerza, llamando así su atención- ¿Qué sucede ahora?  
-No deseo regresar-mencionó, Yuri río un poco, entendía el porqué el joven dios no quería regresar, al ser hermano de la actual líder y reina de la facción del hielo, estaba constantemente en la mira, y ahora con el hecho de que era prospecto de líder la facción, mucha más gente querría hablar con el aun cuando este no era aficionado a dichos eventos. Aunque era muy bien sabido, lo deslumbrante que resultaba ser Yuuri dentro de esos espacios, con su belleza asemejaba a una estrella en el firmamento.  
\- ¿Y eso por qué? -pregunto.  
Pero antes de que Yuri pudiera escuchar la razón, un joven de ojos azules y cabello negro corto hizo acto de presencia en el lugar donde se hallaban los dos dioses, el caballero hizo una mueca de disgusto al mirarlos con tal proximidad.  
-Me parece algo bastante impuro verlo en semejantes cercanías con mi prometido, joven Plisetsky-expresó el caballero de ojos zafiro, Yuri tan solo bufo altaneramente ante el comentario.  
-Pues le digo, general Leroy, que el chico que hace llamar su prometido, es mi amigo de la infancia y puedo abrazarlo cuando se me plazca, y el tiempo que él me permita-hizo efusión con el posesivo mientras tomaba fuertemente en brazos a Yuuri que tan solo se ocultaba de Jean en los brazos protectores del rubio.   
Ambos hombres se miraban con fuerza, Jean Jacques Leroy veía con envidia a Plisetsky por la cercanía que compartía con Yuuri, además de no entender como un dios como él, siendo de otra facción sería prospecto de líder de la facción del hielo cuando él, que era el general de la armada del hielo y uno de los mejores entre muchos, no fue elegido. Este pensaba que era el mejor prospecto para ser el rey del hielo; sumado a eso, el compromiso con el dios Yuuri le haría el mejor rey de todos, con una descendencia hermosa y poderosa de gran linaje.   
Por otro lado, Yuri se encontraba receloso en dejar la mano de Yuuri con semejante hombre ególatra que consideraba incapaz de protegerlo, ¡si hasta era más débil que el propio Yuuri! ¿Pensaba que dónde había estado la cabeza de los padres Katsuki al comprometer al torpe y gentil dios con un déspota como el Jean Jacques Leroy? ¡El mismo idiota se apodaba a si mismo King JJ!   
-Que tenga una feliz tarde general Leroy-saludo Yuuri, hablando por primera vez en toda la discusión e intentando calmar las tensiones-, espero y haya gozado de la breve discusión que dispuso con mi mejor amigo, pero debemos de prepararnos para la cena que se llevará a cabo en pocas horas-hizo una leve reverencia- si nos disculpa.   
Y tomando de la mano del rubio, ambos caminaron por todo el bosque hasta entrar al lugar donde residía la familia real de la región del hielo, escapando de la colérica mirada del General Leroy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por si no me he explicado bien en los capítulos anteriores, existen 10 facciones que tienen su respectivo líder y consejero, estos son elegidos cada cinco años luego del ritual de la primavera. Existe la posibilidad de que los que ya han sido líderes pueden volver ser elegidos. Antes del ritual sus nombres salen en un Cádiz (tipo Harry Potther y el Cádiz de fuego, con la diferencia que los prospectos de líderes no colocan su nombre voluntariamente en el Cádiz). Los sabios de cada facción hacen una lectura de dos prospectos a líder antes del ritual de primavera y los eligen luego de esta. He mencionado varias veces la palabra rey-reina, líder-lideresa, jefe-jefa, entre otras. Y todas estas sirven en mi mundo. Normalmente los prospectos se les hace llamar príncipes o princesas de ser el caso, al igual que los líderes se les trata como reyes. Aunque la monarquía no es utilizada como un modelo político entre las legiones, los líderes de cada facción de dioses se les consideraban seres de inmensurable respecto al igual que sus sucesores.  
> Y aunque usted no lo crea, esta historia (flexible debo admitir) no es YuYuu. Pero para las que les guste esta pareja, tendrán más escenas como las de este capítulo. Soy multishipper, así que soy muy flexible con las parejas pero esta tendrá una y una única pareja oficial que es VICTURI, por favor esperen pacientemente la llegada de Víctor a la vida de Yuuri, aún falta mucho en la historia pero cuando llegue será genial.   
> Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y hayan disfrutado de la lectura con la canción Setsunai Kimochi, la cual forma parte de la banda sonora del anime Sakura Card Captor.


	4. El inicio de la tragedia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por favor, espero puedan disfrutar la lectura acompañada de la siguiente melodía  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gKmnb8RpX1E&t=57s

El anochecer ya había tocado a la 12va estrella, y todos se preparaban para la primera cena de la semana. Los dos Yuris saludaron a los familiares y amigos de Katsuki mientras subían a las habitaciones a cambiarse, cuando ya estuvieron solos, Plisetsky comenzó a vociferar maldiciones contra el general.   
\- ¿Cómo se atreve a hablarme de esa manera? -exclamó el príncipe de la facción del trueno caminando de un lado a otro, mientras Yuuri se cambiaba en la habitación continúa-. Ya veo por qué razón no querías asistir a la cena ¡detesto a ese hombre, aún no sé en qué pensaba tu familia al ponerlo como tu prometido!  
-Quizás… para asegurar mi visita continúa en caso de no resultar ser un dios del hielo-expresó el joven príncipe al salir ya arreglado de la habitación, Yuri lo observó detenidamente.   
Al casarse dos dioses de grupos distintos, estos tenían el permiso de verse durante de tres a cinco días cada mes, pero con mayor importancia entre los alfas y los omegas cada tres meses en la región donde residía el esposo, con el fin de preservar la descendencia y las relaciones de equilibrio entre las facciones. Al darse un hijo, el esposo u esposa debía regresar a su seno materno durante el periodo de gestación y procreación del niño, hasta que el mismo cumpliese la edad de 4 años que era una de las primeras fases del despedimiento del lazo madre-hijo que comparten todos los géneros, el cual es más delicado entre crías de omegas. Cumplido este tiempo tanto el niño como la madre habrían de regresar a la facción correspondiente al don de la madre.   
-Aunque eso fuera una opción ¿por qué él de todos los candidatos? -se cuestionó el rubio mientras se arreglaba para él baile.   
-No me hagas preguntas que ni tu ni yo podemos responder –le expresó Katsuki mientras se acercaba hasta a él colocando en su cuello el collar que debían de tener todos los omegas-. Creo que es mejor que vayamos yendo al comedor, la cena ya ha debido comenzar.  
Yuri asintió, y ambos bajaron para poder cenar.   
Ese día finalizo más rápido de lo que Yuuri imagino, la semana que seguía era simplemente para convivir entre las facciones y para aquellos dioses que pronto debería participar del ritual, conocer las costumbres de cada facción. La semana finalizaba al séptimo día, con un baile en conmemoración al final del invierno y con el ritual de inicio de la primavera.   
Los dioses celebraban, bebían y bailaban ante el inicio de la celebración, los jefes de los grupos estaban reunidos, sentados junto a sus respectivos esposos y esposas en una sola mesa. Yuuri se había presentado en primer momento acompañado de su familia, durante esa mañana este no se encontró con su amigo, y mientras seguía cercano a su familia, trataba de buscar a Yuri por todo el salón cuando fue intercedido.  
-Por fin lo vuelvo a encontrar, querido príncipe Yuuri.   
El joven observó al general de la armada con cierto temor en sus ojos, esperaba no tener que conseguirse con él lo que restaba de la velada, pero siendo ese baile un evento en donde todos los dioses se relacionaban entre sus grupos y las demás facciones, las posibilidades de encontrarlo eran altas, suspiro con pesar y le saludo con una reverencia.   
-Agradecería no usar ese término al llamarme, general Leroy- dijo Yuuri con voz suave, pero a la vez distante.   
\- Y yo le pido lo mismo, príncipe- le pidió tomando su mano derecha y depositando un leve beso en ella- ¿me concedería esta pieza?  
Sin muchos más deseos, quizás solo para mostrar las apariencias y complacer a su familia que le observaba desde sus asientos, decidió para su pesar y el de su amigo, aceptar la invitación.   
\- Muy bien.  
Caminaron hasta el centro del salón, siendo observados por las personas a su alrededor, Jean tomo la batuta en el baile como alfa que era, pero no era necesario que hiciera mucho esfuerzo por guiar al dios de ojos chocolate. Con destreza y mucha belleza, Yuuri entonaba un baile esplendoroso robándose la mirada de todos los asistentes del baile.   
\- Debo decir que se ve hermoso este día-comento el general.   
Verdaderamente, la hermosura de Yuuri esa noche era espectacular, sus damas de compañía se esmeraron por hacerlo ver como el príncipe que era, vistiéndolo con un kimono ajustado para omegas de color negro y tonalidades azules que resaltaban la blancura y las formas de su cuerpo, llevaba el cabello peinado y adornado nuevamente por flores, lirios haciendo referencia a su nombre.  
Pero, aunque Yuuri era el centro de atención mientras bailaba con Jean, se sentía apartado al mismo tiempo, la persona que estaba a su lado no era la persona que él quería como esposo, no porque fuera omega significaba que el joven dios tuviera interés por el matrimonio o el formar una familia, pero por obra del destino ahora estaba atado a ese hombre. ¿Qué era lo que quería para él el destino? ¿La miseria misma o el dolor y las desesperanzas? El no amarse a sí mismo quizás era una de las causas de su desdichada existencia, no tenía alegría, se sentía solo y alejado de todo. Era una existencia vacía que no compartía las mismas emociones que todos en aquel salón, se sentía impotente, pero aun no hallaba el final de ese destellante hilo rojo, ese hilo que la unía con la persona que es su alma destinada y que aún no ha llegado a conocer, preguntándose cómo sería está en sus ratos libres, y como sería su vida a su lado, si la alegría por fin llegará a su vida.  
\- ¿Le ocurre algo? -le pregunto- Jean despertándole de su ensoñación-. Has estado distraído desde hace un momento.   
-No-negó con la cabeza reproche hacia sí mismo- me encuentro bien.  
\- Príncipe Yuuri, usted y yo pronto nos casaremos, no es necesario que sea tan formal conmigo-pronunció galante.   
\- Discúlpeme- le pidió-, pero me he acostumbrado a esta manera de hablar, ya es imposible para mí cambiar el modo en que hablo.   
-Pero no es así con el joven Plisetsky- inquirió viendo las reacciones de Yuuri con detenimiento.   
-Bueno, el es mi amigo de la infancia-respondió sin entender el porqué del asunto.  
-A pesar de que usted y yo estamos comprometidos su trato hacia mí es distante, nada comparado con el trato que le da a su “supuesto amigo de la infancia”, la gata esa...   
De la nada Yuuri detuvo su paso, mirando al general con molestia.   
-Usted y yo estamos comprometidos bajo un consenso familiar, no porque haya un vínculo entre los dos ni porque usted me agrade, General Leroy. Además, agradecería que tenga más respecto con Yuri, quien corresponde a mi apreciado amigo de la infancia.   
El general quedo impactado de que el normalmente impasible Yuuri le hablase de ese modo mientras le retaba con la mirada; de ese modo, sino fuera por los trajes y el olor, Jean Jacques Leroy podría decir que un alfa le estaba retando y amenazando. Luego de un breve momento, Yuuri suspiro pesadamente, soltando la mano de Jean.   
\- Estoy algo cansado así que, si me disculpa, me retiro.  
Y antes de que el general pudiera decir algo al respecto, Yuuri se alejó de todo y de todas las personas, a un lugar en solitario donde pudiera pensar y reflexionar, quiso morirse en ese mismo instante recordado lo que hubo hecho. Le falto el respeto a su prometido, a un alfa, y dijo cosas que no debieron haber salido de su boca jamás.   
Aun así, se había sentido genial decir por una vez lo que pensaba, y no se arrepentía, nunca dejaría que alguien hablase mal de su amigo, aunque se tratase de un alfa.   
Nuevamente suspiro.   
Ese día, y toda la semana que paso había la más larga que hubo vivido en toda su vida. Tuvo que estar conociendo a la gente de cada uno de los grupos de dioses, para ir familiarizándose con cual debería ir en pro de sus virtudes; sin embargo, en ese tiempo, por extraño que sonase su poder interno resonaba con cada nuevo don que le presentaban, y a su vez, Yuuri se sintió que cada vez más alejado de las personas de las facciones en cuanto las conocía. Y aunque se dio esperanza de permanecer donde se hallaba su verdadera familia, ahora que estaba cerca de él momento principal de la noche, no estaba tan seguro.   
De pronto sintió como alguien lo tomaba del hombro, al voltear a ver se encontró con Yurio. Este vestía el traje ceremonial de los alfas pertenecientes de la facción del trueno.   
-Yurio-saludó con una sonrisa, la cual fue correspondida de igual forma.   
\- ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí Katsudon? -pregunto mientras tomaba un lugar a su lado mientras veía la vista de la 12va estrella en ese gran balcón.   
-Yo... quería pensar un poco.   
\- ¿Otra vez pensando en cosas innecesarias? -cuestiono de mala gana mientras obligaba a Yuuri a mirarlo-. Sabes que, mejor vamos a bailar. De ese modo personas molestas no estarán revoloteando a tu alrededor como moscas.   
\- ¡O-oye, Yurio espera!-grito mientras era jalado del brazo hasta la pista.   
Comenzaron a bailar siendo el centro de atención incluso mayor a cuando Yuuri bailo con el general Leroy. Después de todo, ambos eran los prospectos a líder de la facción del hielo, pero no era solo eso, ambos tenían una sincronía intima, algo que no muchos lograban a tener y que fue forjado por muchos años.   
-Ese traje-intento comento Yuuri.   
Entendiendo a lo que se refería, Yurio sonrío orgulloso. El traje ceremonial de los alfas pertenecientes de la facción del trueno. Una vestidura de color negro con arreglos amarillos, algo muy importante para su región. Luego de conversarlo detenidamente, toda la familia Plisetsky estaba segura que el dios rubio sería un dios del hielo, y no estaban molestos por ello, es más, eran felices, especialmente Nicolai pues siempre supo que su nieto tenía su corazón en el hielo, era por ello, y como una etapa que debía superar, el viejo consejero del trueno lo vistió con el traje ceremonial, como una prueba de que su niño ya era un hombre.  
-Te queda muy bien-alago Yuuri-, me hace pensar que ya no somos para nada unos niños-comento con una sonrisa melancólica.   
\- Tu también... te ves precioso con esas ropas-comento mientras las mejillas de Yuuri tomaban un intenso color rojo, antes el comentario del general Leroy no le hubo afectado en lo absoluto, es más no le tomo importancia y lo sintió como una manera vacía de acercarse más a él, pero escucharlo de Yurio era otro sentido para él. Sintió un bochorno muy grande al sentir que la vista de su amigo no se despegaba de él.   
-H-Has mejorado mucho desde la última vez que bailamos Yurio- felicito el de ojos chocolate a su amigo intentando alejar el sonrojo de sus mejillas.   
-Bueno si, había estado practicando por mucho tiempo- respondió algo apenado.   
-Pues la practica hizo el maestro-comento divertido.   
Después de mucho tiempo Yuuri pudo sentir como se alejaba de sus pesares, de aquellas circunstancias que le aquejaba, inmerso en el baile, en la música que lo guiaba hacia otro mundo muy parecido al de estar en el hielo. Hubiese querido permanecer así por siempre. Pero la ilusión fue rota más pronto de lo normal. Alejada de ellos, al borden del salón Yuuri encontró a su hermana, la cual lo saludo en compañía de su esposa desde la mesa de los lideres. Yuuri no pudo evitar sonreír un poco, aunque se sentía aterrado, nervioso de lo que podría ocurrir esa noche. De la nada noto como su mano era apretada levemente y paso su mirada hacia Yuri, este tenía la mirada dirigida a otro lado.   
\- No pienses en nada más-menciono-. Solo por hoy obsérvame a mí.   
\- ¿Eh?  
-Yuuri, a lo largo de todos estos años ¿Cuál es tu visión acerca de mi? -pregunto el rubio.   
El joven dios no entendió el motivo de la pregunta, creía que estaba más que clara y que no era necesario decirlo.  
\- Somos amigos ¿o no? -cuestiono Yuuri alzando una ceja, pero se vio sorprendido cuando el rubio acerco su rostro peligrosamente hacía él.   
\- ¿Solo me ves como un amigo? -pregunto a voz suave-... ¿No hay nada más?   
Estuvo a punto de decir algo cuando cierta figura masculina se vislumbraba cerca de ellos. Era Jean Jacques Leroy que venía con un semblante enojado hasta donde estaban. Yurio tomo la mano de Yuuri con fuerza mientras se formaba un semblante de mala muerte en su rostro, el joven príncipe trato de calmarlo con una mirada pues este amenazaba con volver a discutir con el general.   
No obstante, la situación no paso a mayores. Las luces del salón se apagaron y la música ceso indicando que el tiempo había llegado para el inicio del ritual. Ambos Yuris se separaron hasta sus respectivos lugares para el comienzo del ritual.   
Este estaba precedido por los líderes de cada grupo, en cuanto terminaran sus palabras, de uno en uno, los jóvenes de cada grupo irían pasando hacia los líderes y estos dependiendo de la energía que se vieran más influenciados, determinará a cuál grupo pertenecen, comenzando desde el grupo de dioses de los astros celestiales, siendo los últimos los de la región del hielo. Como si pareciese un castigo contra él, Yuuri fue dejado último en el ritual por órdenes directas de su hermana, solo causando más desespero en el joven dios. El tiempo pasó lento no eran tantos los jóvenes que participaban en el ritual, pero cuando Yuuri quiso darse cuenta, ya estaban en la recta final. Yuri Plisetsky fue el último de los dioses del trueno y al pasar fue como de esperarse, lentamente de sus manos fueron brotando copos de nieve hasta rodearlo por completo, generando una vista hermosa nunca antes vista por Yuuri.   
El dios de cabellos rubios llegó triunfal a los brazos de su abuelo siendo aplaudido por el resto de la región del trueno, Joab y Nicolai estaban orgullosos de su muchacho, y lo mismo parecía ser por parte de los actuales integrantes de la facción del hielo, luego de un par de dioses más solo faltaría Yuuri.  
Paso a paso, con sus piernas temblorosas, fue acercándose hasta donde se hallaban los líderes, Mari, la reina del hielo sonreía expectante y orgullosa, esperaba que Yuuri fuera parte de los dioses del hielo, pero con su sonrisa decía que no importara el resultado que obtuviese, estaría orgullosa de él, o eso fue lo que al menos logró reflejar al joven dios. Al mantenerse en el centro, observado por todos, tan solo pudo respirar, con pausa, mirando nuevamente a su alrededor y luego a los líderes. Entonces solo pidió, que fuese lo mejor para él.  
Y ante la expectante mirada de todos, cayó al suelo retorciéndose de un dolor insoportable que lo hizo gritar, un grito nunca antes oído por su gente, mucho menos por el resto de los grupos; sus padres y amigos más cercanos intentaron acercarse a socorrerle, pero una ráfaga de luz invadió a Yuuri por completo. Cuando la luz había cesó, todo el mundo contuvo la respiración, observando atónitos lo que había ocurrido. Nadie daba crédito a lo que veían, los líderes no sabían qué hacer al respecto, Mari estaba más que atónica, pero quien no entendía nada de la situación era el propia Yuuri. Sentía como no podía respirar bien, y una fuerza extraña le oprimía el pecho, no entendía porque la gente le observaba de esa forma, pero no dio mucho tiempo a pensar pues otra fuerza igual a la de él hizo acto de presencia mientras helaba el aliento de todo lo que estaba cercano a su paso. Katsuki vio como su hermana era la primera en reaccionar colocándose en guardia enfrente de su persona mientras el resto de los líderes le acompañaba, alzó la mirada hacia donde se hallaba el centro de atracción de todos y otro grito se escapó de sus labios al sentir otro dolor más grande que el anterior, la figura espectral soltó una carcajada.  
-Bien hecho, reina del hielo-expresó el desconocido-. Has hecho un excelente trabajo con tu hermano.   
-Fuera de aquí Fujiwara Kôki -vociferó la reina del hielo-. Nada tienes que hacer en este lugar  
Pero ante esas palabras el aludido tan solo sonrió burlón.   
-Creo que sabes muy bien porque me hallo aquí, Mari-sonrió-. Querida amiga  
\- ¡No soy tu amiga! -vociferó-. Y esto es una equivocación, mi hermano no puede ser…  
Una ruidosa y escabrosa risa se escuchó por todo el salón mientras Kôki se retorcía en el suelo estremeciendo a todos, Yuuri que había logrado recuperarse medianamente del extraño dolor, trató de sostenerse del cuerpo de su hermana. No comprendía absolutamente nada, no comprendía por qué todo el mundo lo miraba así, no comprendía qué pasaba con él, no entendía por qué Mari reaccionaba de esa forma y más aún, no sabía por qué ese hombre que se hacía llamar amigo de su hermana, tan solo con mirarlo le causaba un enorme dolor. Y como si leyera sus pensamientos, ese ser tan extraño se acercó hacia el mirándolo psicótico, pidiéndole que estuviera tranquilo desde su propia mente, haciendo que se tapase los oídos y un fuerte dolor de cabeza le mareara por escucharlo, mientras este seguía y alegaba que era natural el sentirse confundido cuando su mismo cuerpo no sabía que le estaba ocurriendo.   
Colérica, Mari sacó su espada y se enfrentó a Kôki, exigiendo que no volviera a dirigirle la palabra a Yuuri, pero este con solo levantar su brazo hizo que chocara contra las paredes del salón, a ella y a todos los demás líderes. Ni siquiera un grito pudo salir de los labios de Yuuri en cuanto sintió como Kôki estaba frente a él, se mantuvo congelado, aterrado y temblando del miedo mientras este le analizaba, sus padres estuvieron a punto de intervenir al igual que Yuri, pero este de igual modo impidió que el resto de los presentes se acercaran a ellos dos. Sonrió macabramente al terminar de analizarlo, un escalofrío pasó por la espalda del joven de cabellos negros al observar esa sonrisa.  
\- ¿Que va a hacerme? -fue lo único que logró preguntar con voz temblorosa.  
\- ¿Yo? -pregunto Kôki-. Yo no te haré nada, mi pequeño ahijado, es más, como regalo de mayoría de edad… te mostraré en la belleza que te has transformado.  
Kôki creó un enorme espejo que colocó justo enfrente de Yuuri, ante tal vista solo un grito desgarrador salió de sus labios mientras observaba su figura. De su espalda salían un par de alas, una de color blanco y la otra era de color negro, tenía la marca de la longevidad en forma de luna en su frente, y en su palma derecha el símbolo de la luz y unido al de la oscuridad, en la mano izquierda tenía el símbolo del arco y la flecha que representaban al ser humano, y en su pecho, una flor de loto de diminuto tamaño representando a los elementos, una vista magnífica pero inaudita en casos normales, era imposible poseer cada uno de los símbolos de todos los grupos de dioses, aunque solo esos símbolos se mostraban al momento de la ceremonia de mayoría de edad, no podía ser que un dios lo tuviese todos, era algo totalmente imposible.  
-No es imposible, mi querido Yuuri-le dijo leyendo sus pensamientos, y al momento le mostró que el también poseía todos esos símbolos, pero desapareciéndolos al mismo instante-. Tanto tú como yo somos especiales, de uno en un millón, o quizás más… pero es una singularidad que en un mismo milenio existan más de un ser como nosotros  
\- ¿Qué soy ahora? –Solo pudo murmurar Yuuri al borde del colapso- ¿Qué me has hecho?  
\- ¿Yo? -repitió Kôki burlón-. Yo no te he hecho nada, tú ya has nacido así… al igual que yo –se acercó hasta su oreja comenzando a susurrar-pues tú y yo...  
-no se lo digas Kôki-pidió la reina del hielo con desesperación- ¡No lo hagas!   
-somos dioses de la guerra y las calamidades

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿QUE LES PARECIO EL CAPITULO? He traído muchas cosas, tal como es el ingreso de personajes originales, se que a muchos no les gustan, incluso a mí en un comienzo, pero a veces son necesarios, y uno les llega a tomar cariño...u odio, dependiendo de la trama. ¿Qué piensan de Kôki? Lo pensé como un Yuzuru Hanyu pero con cabello largo, ¿qué tal la idea de que Mari tenga esposa? Bueno, es una ALFA, y me gustaba más la idea que tuviera esposa que esposo, por otro lado, espero que se preparen para ver sufrir a Yuuri, será duro pues amo a este ser de azúcar pero necesario para la historia, acepto lanzado de chanclas, cholas (como se dice en mi país) tomates, etc, pero la historia irá dando su curso, e irán viendo el crecimiento de Yuuri. Por cierto, no me odien por el fanservice YuYuu soy multishipper después de todo.


	5. Hasetsu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, espero puedan disfrutar de la siguiente melodía con la lectura.   
> https://youtu.be/38m2dVFvEcI

Cuando el pequeño dios del cielo era aún un niño, mucho antes de ser divididos en alfas, betas, omegas, en un diminuto mundo de paz donde no había problemas, discriminaciones o diferencias, se le explico junto con otros infantes dioses la estructura de las regiones de los dioses, cada una era especial, porque estaba adecuada a los dones de cada dios que residían sobre ella.   
La legión del fuego era cálida, con muchos volcanes, la región de agua era un gran archipiélago rodeado de agua salada, la facción del viento estaba suspendida sobre el aire mágicamente, y así sucesivamente. Pero el lugar donde nació Yuuri era, según él, el lugar más bello de todos. “Hasetsu”, así fue el nombre dado a esa región que tanto maravillaba al dios de ojos chocolate, cubierta de nieve y pequeñas montañas, lagos congelados la gran parte del año y una pequeña costa de donde los dioses recolectaban gran parte de sus alimentos. Era un espacio hermoso durante el invierno que duraba tres temporadas, pero cuando llegaba la primavera, Yuuri sentía como su corazón se estremecía con los brotes de las primeras flores y el olor suave de ella lo embobaban hasta perderse entre ellas, esa era su felicidad a través de pequeños momentos, no necesitaba nada más, solo su paz, la danza sobre el hielo, su familia y sus queridos amigos.   
Solo con eso estaba bien, no necesitaba más, no era necesario un esposo, unos hijos, un título mobiliario o algo que lo resaltara, para Yuuri no era importante nada más...   
Pero había ocurrido lo peor.   
Estaba solo.   
Recluido en un diminuto jardín creado magníficamente en una habitación mediana, Yuuri permanecía inmerso en sin fin de pensamientos que lo postraban a esas cuatro paredes. Tan solo unas semanas habían transcurrido desde esa noche; la noche donde todo había cambiado por completo para él y su familia, fue tan punto del miedo a lo que era, que la población entera cayó en una especie de pánico. Todo el peso de las circunstancias había recaído encima de los hombros de Mari, y por el momento, no estaba permitido que lo vieran sus padres. Tan solo Yurio podía acercarse al dios. Entonces ¿Cómo era que todo aquello había ocurrido? ¿No era quizás una ilusión provocada por otro tipo de ser? Quería llorar de la frustración, pero, aunque lo intentara las lágrimas no salían de sus ojos, se encontraba en shock por circunstancias de las que desconocía.  
Lo inaudito era que todos lo sabían, pero nadie se molestaba en explicarle.   
Los pajarillos, al igual que algunas ardillas se paseaban alrededor del ecosistema en miniatura que los inestables poderes de Yuuri habían creado dentro de su habitación; era una imagen rodeada flores y plantas pequeñas que circundan al príncipe. Las mariposas se posaban en las flores, los animalillos reposaban en su regazo hechizados por su calor, verdaderamente era una imagen sacada de expresiones celestiales.  
Aunque que él no fuera simpatizante de lo que ocurría sinceramente; tampoco tenía el valor de afrontar los hechos. Su cabeza daba vueltas pensando ¿Qué era? ¿Qué había ocurrido en exactitud esa noche? ¿Por qué todos los símbolos supremos estaban grabados en su cuerpo? Se suponía que había nacido como un dios igual que los demás, no entendía entonces por qué tenía que tener esas marcas en su cuerpo. Yuuri intentaba recordar con exactitud los eventos de la noche, pero su mente seguía confusa; lo más claro que recordaba era una cabellera negra y unos brillantes ojos carmesí.   
Irremediablemente comenzó a temblar.   
Recordaba los ojos temerosos de las demás personas, casi como si fuera un demonio que en cualquier momento podría atacarlos. La mirada desorbitada en los ojos de sus padres, y la temblorosa mirada de su hermana sobre él; pero aún más importante que todo lo anterior, ese hombre...  
Este decía ser un amigo de su hermana, aunque Mari negase con fuerza aquello, no obstante, de algo Yuuri estaba seguro, y era que conocía muy bien lo que le ocurría, casi como si lo comprendiera.   
-Yurio- susurro al sentir la presencia del rubio, este se miró sorprendido al ser descubierto tan sencillamente, pasando por alto el pequeño ecosistema que el de ojos castaño había creado dentro de la habitación. Yuuri volteo a verlo con ojos dolidos, este solo pudo verlo, intentando consolar su alma herida, pero sabía que eso era en vano.   
-Oye Katsudon, sabes muy bien que puedes salir de esta habitación cuando gustes, no estas encarcelado aquí-menciono, pero Yuuri negó en silencio.  
-Yurio tan solo observa a tu alrededor-le pidió- Ve como mis poderes, sin que yo lo consintiera o deseara han podido crear todo esto, con mis sentimientos de este modo-calló intentando no pensar en nada más, no quería creer que algo más pudiera ocurrir, no quería concebir la idea.   
-Mari y mi abuelo mencionaron que esto es temporal, a lo poco de unos días ha de normalizarse. No es necesario que seas tan duro contigo mismo.   
-Creo que es natural que no puedas comprender la circunstancias en las que estoy-reflexiono desde su lugar- Después de todo, tu resultaste ser un magnifico dios del hielo.  
-Tú también eres un dios del hielo.  
Ante esa afirmación, los sentimientos de Yuuri explotaron todos de golpe, generando una fuerte ventisca, separándose de inmediato de su ecosistema y desplegando las muevas alas ante la vista de su amigo.   
\- Mira, Yuri- se acercó a él-. Estas alas responden a un dios del aire, teniendo los colores de uno de la luz y otro de la oscuridad... Mi cuerpo tiene grabado los símbolos supremos. De este modo jamás podría considerarme un dios del hielo normal.  
Yuri aparto la mirada incomodo. Los símbolos del cuerpo de Yuuri resaltaban a la vista certificando las palabras de este, pero, aunque quisiera, el rubio no podía aceptarlo, ver el estado en el que estaba la persona con la que paso casi toda su vida le era doloroso, sobre todo porque el propio Yuuri era el que moría lentamente abrumado por la enorme cantidad de sentimientos negativos que hacían creer que era un monstruo, cuando era todo lo contrario.   
 Lo siento-se lamentó y Yuuri volteo la mirada.  
El joven de cabellos azabaches no quería tener que sentir esos sentimientos. Sentimientos de lastima era lo menos que quería sentir en su corazón, no cuando se compadecía de sí mismo lo suficiente. Y plegando sus alas, Yuuri se arrincono en la ventana.  
-Vete por favor.   
-Pero-intento convencerlo.   
-Déjame solo… no quiero hablar con nadie más.   
El rubio no quería dejarle en un momento tan duro como él que enfrentaban, pero con la fuerte mirada de Yuuri sobre él exigiéndole que se retirara de la habitación, sin poder hacer nada más, se retiró tristemente, dejando nuevamente en soledad a su incomprendido amigo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Indistintamente del tipo de dios, estos pueden ver el aura de los humanos y de sus congéneres, solo que estos sienten las auras más superficiales mediante colores, que por el momento no me he puesto a describir, pero a partir de ellos sacan como se sienten las personas cuyas auras observan. Yuuri al ser un dios supremo, supera por creces eso, llegando a explorar los sentimientos más profundos de las personas, leyendo su alma y casi superando el propio entendimiento de esta persona sobre sí mismo.


	6. Arbitrario

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, siempre gracias por leer los capitulos, espero puedan disfrutar la historia con esta melodía.   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PhU_k7HqtA8

En un lugar cercano a la 12va estrella, se efectuaba una reunión del consejo de los dioses, donde los diez líderes y sus respectivos consejeros discutían los hechos ocurridos en el ritual del inicio de la primavera, las caras de todos estaban transformadas en muecas de preocupación e incertidumbre, pero ninguna era más trágica que la reina del hielo, quien era la más afectada en los temas entablados dentro de la reunión.   
-La situación se ha tornado peligrosa desde el momento en que Fujiwara Kôki despertó del sueño–comenzó a decir el líder de los dioses de la tierra.  
 Pero ¿cómo ha logrado despertar? - se cuestionó el rey de la luz-. Se suponía que ese sello no podría romperse nuevamente por su propia mano.  
Todo el mundo estaba perplejo, no podían creer que Kôki hubiera podido romper un sello que lo tendría durmiendo durante toda la eternidad. No podían explicar como el mayor enemigo de la dimensión de los dioses había regresado del sueño al que había sido sometido sin pista alguna. Múltiples conjeturas comenzaron a salir a flote en medio de la reunión, para los diez líderes la idea de que kôki, quien tenía años prisionero, pudiese romper el sello que la diosa más poderosa de la dimensión hubo colocado sobre él, era solo un índice de que sus poderes se habían vuelto más fuertes que antes, y era una amenaza aún mayor.   
-En primera instancia, tenemos que reforzar las barreras que cubren a la dimensión, y poner una alerta máxima sobre nuestras armadas-instó Nikolai Plisetsky, uno de los consejeros más longevos de la reunión.   
-Debemos de comenzar una investigación a fondo del tema, no podemos dejar ningún cabo suelto-indicó ahora el líder de la región de la luz-, pero entrando en otro tema ¿Qué haremos con el príncipe Yuuri? -ante la mención de su hermano, Mari reaccionó posando su mirada ante el rey de la región de la luz.  
\- ¿Qué es lo que decidirá el consejo? -preguntó esta con trémula voz.  
\- La región que rige sobre los astros celestiales considera que el príncipe Yuuri podría ser una amenaza potencial a la integridad de nuestra población, debido a sus inestables poderes-indico el rey de esa región.   
-La región de la oscuridad y la región de la tierra opinamos lo mismo- expresaron los dos reyes al mismo tiempo, ante esa afirmación Mari se miró consternada, sin más remedio que levantarse de su asiento.  
-La región del hielo no considera al príncipe Yuuri como amenaza-se apresuró a decir-. El nunca haría nada malo, su control dentro de los aspectos básicos de la energía es excelente, el consejero Cialdini y la reina Okukawa pueden dar fe de ello.   
\- En verdad, Yuuri Katsuki es un joven omega que para su condición es excelente controlando su energía-expreso Celestino.   
\- Durante mis clases con él en la región de la existencia humana, demostró incluso superar a varios alfas en el manejo de energía. Solo es necesario ejercer un sello sobre sus poderes y aumentar su entrenamiento. En nuestra experiencia, nosotros...  
-En su experiencia, lady Okukawa -le interrumpió el líder del fuego-. Lo que respecta al estudiante de su madre, Fujiwara Kôki, no podemos darnos el lujo de tomarlo a referencia-Minako bajó un poco su semblante incómodo con la mención-. La última vez que confiamos en la credibilidad sus sellos y entrenamientos respecto a los dioses de las calamidades y la guerra, su propia facción terminó cargando con cien mil almas en hombros por el Armagedón que Fujiwara Kôki liberó en la dimensión humana, un poco más y los humanos se extinguen junto con nosotros.   
-Entiendo que el descarrilamiento de mi hermano haya sido un enorme problema para todas y cada una de las regiones que nos conforman-comenzó a decir Minako-, pero también es necesario que comprendan, que la misma región del hielo es la que salvó la integridad de todos nosotros en el pasado.   
-Lady Okukawa tiene toda la razón-destacó Mari, remontando en algunas imágenes del pasado-. La anterior matrona de la región del hielo, la madre de nuestra compañera Minako, fue también un dios supremo.  
Todos los presentes recordaron con solemne respeto a la diosa suprema del Hielo, Yuxie Okukawa, una hermosa alfa que fue una de las pocas singularidades nacidas cada diez mil años que no merecía ser llamada diosa de las calamidades, de gran gentileza, guiaba la facción del hielo con sabiduría. Tenía un poder infinito que la hizo la única con las capacidades y experiencia necesaria para sellar a su propio hijo en ese sueño que todo el mundo creyó eterno. Sacrifico hasta la última gota de su poder en el proceso hasta que su cuerpo no pudo sobrellevar la carga y falleció.   
\- ¿Cuál será entonces la decisión tomada por el consejo? -preguntó Celestino.  
-Sometámoslo a votación, los que consideren ideal dejar a cargo de la región del hielo y de la existencia humana el destino del príncipe Yuuri alcen la mano.   
A los pocos minutos, cada uno de los líderes fue dando su consideración siendo como resultado positivo en cuanto a la custodia de Yuuri a ambas facciones. Esto relajo la faz preocupada de ambas reinas, pero antes de finalizar la reunión les fue dejada una última advertencia. Si el joven príncipe no lograba dominar sus poderes en el lapso de 12 lunas llenas, este sería sellado en el abismo de los titanes.   
Uno a uno, se fueron retirando los lideres y consejeros de las facciones, Mari se encontraba apagada, no sabía cómo hacer respecto a esa decisión, se le fue otorgado el destino de su hermano, pero no sabía que paso tomar primero. Fue entonces que sintió la mano de Minako sobre su hombro dándole apoyo con una leve sonrisa.   
\- No te deprimas, todo estará bien, lograremos que Yuuri pueda salir de esta-le aseguro.  
Celestino, quien todavía no se retiraba, asintió de la misma manera creyendo en ambas. Mari pudo sonreír un poco por el apoyo recibido, pero seguía sintiendo un mal sabor de boca. Todavía seguían muchos pensamientos en su cabeza, y debía de darle la noticia de lo acontecido en el consejo a sus padres, a Yuuri, al igual que debía hablar con Yurio  
Se despidió de ambos alfas y se retiró de la sala del consejo dirigiéndose a los portales de las regiones; cada uno tele transportaba a su usuario a una región específica del reino de los dioses, tomado el que lo dejaba en el castillo del reino del hielo. Lo que seguía a partir de ahora podría ser como el infierno para Yuuri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A que no esperaban que Kôki fuera hermano de Minako, y que su madre fuera otra diosa suprema, bueno, lo explicare más adelante en la historia, pero por el momento, así va todo. Espero que la cosa no sea tan lenta, de igual modo, la historia se dividirá en tres grandes arcos y apenas vamos por el primero así que tengan paciencia, y si no entienden algo, por favor comentenlo, aprecio mucho los comentarios. Por cierto, el plazo de 12 lunas llenas implica que es un año, ya que cada mes tiene una luna llena como tal aproximadamente.   
> El nombre de la canción que escuchamos en esta ocasión forma parte del ost de mi amada Tsubasa Chronicle y se llama YOU SHALL OVERCOME de Yuki Kajiura, espero les haya gustado.


	7. Decisión

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recomiendo acompañar la lectura con esta melodía, espero les guste.   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4QE2MxNMHP8

La familia y amigos de Yuuri esperaban con firmeza el regreso de Mari para saber qué acciones tomaría el consejo sobre el dios de ojos chocolate. Nada más Mari ingreso al castillo de hielo, Hiroko y Toshiya corrieron hacía ella con semblantes preocupados, mostrando incertidumbre. Nozomi Katsuki, la esposa de Mari, estaba presente al igual que Minami Kenjirou esperando noticias sobre Yuuri.   
\- ¿Qué dijeron en el consejo sobre Yuuri? -fue lo primero que preguntó Hiroko, todos los demás mostraron su interés en la respuesta de Mari, pero esta no supo bien cómo responderles, a lo que solo pudo bajar su rostro y seguir caminando en la dirección que todos supieron reconocer bien.   
En la entrada del pasillo donde estaba la habitación del príncipe, Yurio yacía sentado frente a la puerta del cuarto. Se irguió mostrando su típico respeto hacia Mari, pero esta hizo caso omiso y entró a la habitación de Yuuri cerrándola de inmediato a su paso.  
A pesar de los llamados del rubio, Mari no abrió las puertas de la habitación. Dentro de la misma, Yuuri se vio sorprendido de encontrar a Mari, había sentido su presencia acercándose por los pasillos, más no espero que entrara sin anunciarse. Cosas de ese estilo no eran comunes en él, pero intuyo que, de igual modo, las circunstancias tampoco eran comunes, no con él en ese estado.   
Sin embargo, aun con su hermana en la habitación, Yuuri no se movió de su lugar, manteniendo sus piernas abrazadas a su torso. Mari era la última persona que quería ver en ese momento, sentía una gran vergüenza que le hacía imposible alzar la vista para verla.   
Lentamente Mari fue acercándose hasta su hermano el cual en un principio reacciono violentamente al toque, con algo de suavidad lo envolvió en un abrazo, fue en ese momento que Yuuri se permitió romper en llanto, temblando de miedo y de impotencia mientras su pecho se contraía en hipidos ahogados. Quizás su corazón se encontraba decepcionado de sí mismo, por no poder cumplir todas las expectativas generadas por su hermana. Luego de unos minutos, Yuuri se separó del pecho de Mari mirándola inquieto.  
\- ¿Qué… qué es lo que soy? -pregunto Yuuri con todo el temor que la pregunta le causaba- ¿Por qué están inmersos en mí todos los símbolos supremos? Mari dime por favor-le pidió-. Tu sabes que es lo que me está ocurriendo ¿no es así? Dímelo.   
-Mi Yuuri-lo llamó, invitándolo a sentarse en el diminuto jardín que este había creado-. ¿Recuerdas las historias con respecto a la matriarca que me precedió?  
EL joven dios hizo memoria, recordó medianamente la historia que su madre y Mari les habían contado a él y a Yurio cuando aún eran jóvenes, una historia en donde la madre de su profesora representaba a la elite del reino de los dioses, seres que poseen todos y cada uno de los símbolos supremos representando el equilibrio de cada grupo, siendo los más poderosos de la dimensión celestial y nacen cada diez mil años. Dominando poderes inimaginables, y superando a todos y cada uno de los líderes de las regiones, poderes tales que si lo hubiese deseado podría haber destruido la dimensión entera, colisionar planetas o estrellas cercanas a la galaxia, incluso causar un cataclismo que destruiría todo rastro de vida humana en la tierra. Sin embargo, su madre también le había contado que esa mujer, la antigua matriarca del reino del hielo, desde joven fue extremadamente sabia, y al haber nacido de la región de la existencia humana, quienes eran los más especializados en sellos de cualquier índole, colocó un sello sobre sí misma, uno que bloqueara la mitad de sus poderes que eran fielmente influenciados sobre sus emociones. Ella fue desde ese momento, una de las mejores líderes que en las diez regiones pudieron haberse visto, y a pesar de que su existencia podría ser una singularidad misma, vivió en paz con los otros, y en paz consigo misma. Hasta el momento que resurgió el mayor mal de todos….  
-Entonces aquel ser del mal que selló Lady Yuxie hace muchos años-miro a Mari descubriendo la historia detrás del cuento que les contaba su madre de niños.  
-así es-afirmó la diosa-. Ese mal en carne y hueso era hijo de lady Yuxie y, por ende, hermano menor de Minako.  
\- pero ¿cómo es eso posible? -pregunto-. El cuento decía que los dioses supremos tan solo nacen una vez cada mil años, no han transcurrido ni 100 años desde entonces.  
-el caso es que lady Yuxie fue una singularidad mucho más grande-Yuuri prestó atención-. Lady Yuxie desde que nació mostró grandes dotes, naciendo con los símbolos supremos impregnados en su diminuto cuerpo, pero ella fue capaz de dominar cada dote con gran seriedad y sabiduría. Lo que no sabíamos era que, al concebir a sus únicos hijos, uno de estos resultó siendo un ente errado desde cierta edad, culminando todo al llegar a la mayoría de edad al momento de la ceremonia sagrada.  
-Fue igual que yo-termino diciendo Yuuri, pero Mari lo negó de inmediato, casi con terror de que su hermano terminase igual al ser que rondaba sus pesadillas desde esa espantosa noche.  
-No, Yuuri-negó con pánico reflejado en su mirada-. Tu ceremonia -guardo un leve silencio, cerrando los ojos como si quisiera borrar los recuerdo-...no fue nada comparada al momento del despertar de ese monstruo.  
La reina del hielo recuperó su compostura al momento de ver la expresión de terror que se iba formando en el rostro de su hermano, y de inmediato se levantó del suelo.  
-Lo siento, he dicho algo innecesario cuando se suponía que venía a animarte, por hoy creo que es mejor que descanses-dijo-. Toda la información que has recibido seguramente ha sido duro de asimilar-Yuuri afirmo esto, y sintió como Mari acariciaba cariñosamente su lacio cabello antes de retirarse lentamente de la habitación.  
Al Salir, Mari camino unos cuantos pasos antes de recostarse de la pared más cercana que encontró, temblaba incontrolablemente desde el momento que habló con Yuuri. Sin proponérselo, este había remontado involuntariamente los recuerdos de lo ocurrido en esa ceremonia de mayoría edad. Aun recordaba los gritos, la destrucción y la sangre de “ella” desparramada en todo el salón, mientras su cuerpo yacía casi inerte en el suelo, pero especialmente, recordaba esos ojos que sonreían con sátira ante todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Aquellos terribles ojos carmesí.  
\- ¡Mari! -le llamo Yurio preocupado de ver pálida la cara de Mari, esta reacciono al ver frente a sí a Yurio, el ya no tan pequeño nieto de Nicolai Plisetsky, extremadamente parecido a su madre con los mismos ojos y el mismo rostro, de rasgos un poco más toscos, pero de igual modo, era el rostro de Katerine Plisetsky. No podía evitar recordar el tiempo de su nacimiento, conociéndolo poco antes de su propia ceremonia de primavera, congeniando con su pequeño hermano que había nacido cuatro meses antes que él, ambos en el verdadero invierno. Con ese pensar, internamente Mari seguía teniendo un mal sabor de boca.   
\- ¿Qué sucede? -respondió a su llamado.  
\- ¿Que es que ha pasado? Se suponía que ibas a decirnos a todos que habían dicho en la reunión del consejo -pregunto frunciendo el ceño-. Oye ¿De verdad estas bien? Estas pálida  
-Me encuentro bien-respondió de inmediato-. No es nada- Yuri volvió a mirarla, pensando que su rostro decía algo completamente distinto.   
-En fin ¿Qué fue lo que decidió el consejo? -cuestiono-. He hablado con tu madre en tanto estabas hablando con Yuuri, pero sé que no le dijiste nada ¿Qué fue lo que expresó el consejo sobre Katsudon?  
Mari fue moviéndose lentamente lejos de la habitación donde residía su hermano en su encierro voluntario, Yuri le siguió de cerca con el fin de dar con la respuesta a las preguntas que le hizo, no iba separarse de esta sin una respuesta.   
-Yuri-le llamó, este captó su atención de inmediato temiendo algo grave, pues en todo el tiempo que conocía a la hermana de su amigo, esta nunca le llamo directamente por su nombre, incluso fue la que lo bautizo con el apodo de “Yurio” desde el propio día de su nacimiento.   
\- ¿Q-que pasa? -pregunto.   
-. Desde mañana quiero que comiences a entrenar más tu cuerpo, estabilices tu mente, y practiques los sellos.   
\- ¿Es eso por si aquel ser extraño intenta buscar a Yuuri? -preguntó, Mari se tensó al escuchar la mención de su hermano-. ¿Mari?  
-También, pero te lo estoy pidiendo principalmente porque de ahora en adelante tú serás mi sucesor.   
\- ¿¡Qué!?-exclamó sin lograr asimilar del todo, no podía creer lo que le decía la diosa de cabellos castaños, era algo completamente inaudito-. Pero, yo no puedo ser tu sucesor, se supone que aún faltaba mucho para el ritual de sucesión, además, Yuuri también esta...  
\- Los sabios anunciaron que al acercarse la siguiente nevada tu serías coronado como sucesor, no hay marcha atrás, actualmente eres el más apto... Yuuri ya no cumple con los estándares para ser el líder de la facción del hielo.   
\- ¿Qué diablos quieres decir? –cuestionó Yuri sin entender, no podía creer lo que escuchaba-. ¿Qué carajo tratas de explicar? ¿Acaso Katsudon ya no puede ser la líder de la región del hielo? –la reina del hielo se paseó retraída alrededor del rubio, negando varias veces en tic nervioso.  
\- ¿Es que no lo puedes entenderlo Yurio? Yuuri... -comenzó a sollozar cubriéndose el rostro- Nunca más podría llegar a ser capaz de liderar esta región. El pueblo tampoco lo permitiría, le tienen pánico.   
-Pero eso…   
Yuri no podía concebir las palabras de Mari, eso era algo demasiado cruel... Nunca hubiera imaginado que palabras de ese tipo saldrían de su boca, especialmente por el gran amor que tenia sobre su hermano. Pero no era solo eso. Yuuri sufrió mucho intentando superar las expectativas que tenían sobre él, era cierto que en un principio no quiso ser elegido para ello, pero Yurio lo sabía, sabía lo que eso significaba para Yuuri por el simple hecho de no quedar mal a su familia, de darles orgullo. Para Yuuri siempre estuvo eso presente.   
\- Pero Katsudon estuvo dando lo mejor de sí, incluso ahora con toda esta mierda Yuuri está dando lo mejor de sí al controlar sus poderes ¡incluso ha mantenido un encierro voluntario con el fin de no dañar a nadie! Nosotros no podemos hacerle esto cuando se ha esforzado tanto.  
\- ¡¿Qué hacemos si no logra controlar sus poderes?! -cuestionó a grito seco Mari, conteniendo sus propias emociones y sorprendiendo a Yuri en el proceso-. El consejo está observando Yurio, al mínimo error de Yuuri, si solo muestra un apice de volverse una amenaza para el universo, este será sellado y llevado al abismo de los titanes. Lo más sabio que pudo hacer es mantenerse aislado, cualquier cosa podría suceder al estar sus poderes tan inestables. Yuri, tú no has vivido lo que yo si... yo sé lo que esos poderes pueden hacer. Un solo pensamiento, no-negó con la cabeza volteando a ver al rubio quien seguía estático- Incluso involuntariamente, planetas, dimensiones, vidas enteras podrían verse afectadas por el si no llegase a controlar bien su enorme poder y aun si decidimos esperar a que los controlase, el consejo le ha dado 12 lunas llenas. Si en ese tiempo no ha logrado controlar sus poderes será sellado para siempre.   
-Eso... no puede ser-susurro mientras sentía como el mundo se le venía abajo. ¿Es que acaso no podían hacer nada por él, solo dejarla así?   
Por otro lado, en el pasillo que conectaba la habitación de Yuuri con el salón donde residían el rubio y Mari; se encontraba el amable dios, con sus ojos castaños bañados en lágrimas de desesperación mientras su cuerpo se estremecía de dolor y la tristeza. Sin poder evitarlo, había escuchado toda la conversación al ir a por Mari en busca de respuestas.   
Pero la verdad era demasiada.  
Dolor, Desesperanza, desesperación sentía su abatida alma, luego de tanto esfuerzo, tanto deseo por ser alguien que enorgulleciese a su familia, a su hermana, aun si eso hubiera estado en contra de sus deseos ¿Por qué todo resultaba de esa forma? ¿Acaso estos eventos estaban predestinados para él? ¿Acaso estaba destinado a sufrir?  
No quería saber nada más. Pero algo podía hacer para él y para las personas que tenía a su alrededor si actuaba ahora. Dejando una nota para sus padres, hizo lo que nunca creyó hacer en su vida. Corrió al salón de ceremonias, y tomó una daga e hizo un corte transversal sobre la palma de su mano; si de algo servía haber sido educado en la región de la existencia humana, era el enorme manejo de los sellos y la magia blanca. Formó un pentagrama en el suelo y en su frente con su sangre, recito el conjuro que le haría sellar de forma indefinida la mitad de sus poderes. Más débil que un dios supremo, más fuerte que un dios común, de esa forma nadie estaría lastimado, nadie debería sufrir.   
Pero no por ello permanecería en ese lugar donde la gente le temía, iría a otro sitio, uno en donde escaparía de todo y trataría de ser feliz.  
Tanto Yuri como Mari sintieron al momento el flujo de energía que transmitía el salón de ceremonias del castillo, sabían que esa energía pertenecía a Yuuri. Ambos dioses salieron corrieron hasta mientras sentían como poco esa energía se iba desvaneciendo del lugar, no sabían si esperar lo peor pues la energía casi no se llegaba a sentir dentro del castillo; creyeron perderlo todo, pero al llegar al salón de ceremonias tan solo encontraron un pentagrama borrado y una daga ensangrentada en el suelo sin huellas del príncipe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PRIMERO QUE NADA, NO ENTREN EN PANICO, NO LE HA PASADO NADA MALO A YUURI. No odien a Mari, ella no tiene la culpa de todo lo que está pasando tanto como Yuuri. Bueno, nuestra gata rusa (ya no tan gata) será el nuevo rey del hielo (JJ se debe estar muriendo por ello). Quizás Yuri Plisetsky no sea tan como el que conocemos, pero pronto le verán un su mayor esplendor, aun no ha aparecido del todo la razón por la cual debe sacar su aura de tigre del hielo.   
> La canción utilizada para esta ocasión tambien pertenece al ost de Tsubasa Chronicle, siendo esta Darkness comes, espero les haya gustado.


	8. Mente

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por favor, disfrutar la siguiente melodía con la lectura.   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4QE2MxNMHP8

Era un momento clave donde tenía que estar atento a todo, estaba en mundo completamente desconocido al suyo, en espacios que ni en sus más desquiciados sueños pensó antes en transitar, pero ahí estaba, con sus largos ropajes, en medio de un bosque que se hallaba en alguna parte del mundo humano. Observo el lugar con suavidad, podía sentir la fina brisa, los olores, el tacto suave pero también rústico del suelo donde se hallaba sentada. Lo sentía todo tan distinto a lo que acostumbraba. Miro hacia el cielo, este se teñía de un suave color rojizo indicando que ese día estaba a punto de culminar; no veía ni sentía la presencia de algún humano en kilómetros por lo cual podía estar tranquilo. Poco a poco los animales empezaron a acercarse a él; Yuuri les sonrió enseguida viéndose acompañado por ellos. No llevaba ni un día ahí pero ya se sentía completamente solo, estaba solo en ese mundo humano. Trato por todos los medios de no llorar, debía ser fuerte, necesitaba buscar o construir un refugio, pues se encontraba a la deriva. No sabía cómo sobrevivir en sitio desconocido, también era una situación que no imaginó nunca antes en su vida le fuera a ocurrir. Nació rodeado de gente, personas humildes pero cálidas que le ayudaban en todo momento, pero ahora era distinto.   
Se levantó del suelo desempolvando sus ropajes, los observo demasiado largos para poder caminar adecuadamente por el bosque, la tela azul de sus ropas se iba tiñendo del color del suelo, y hojas secas se adherían a estas; si hubiese pensado mejor, podría haber preparado algo con lo cual poder permanecer más cómodamente en ese lugar, pero fue rápidamente guiado por sus sentimientos al momento de escuchar las palabras de Mari. Yuuri no pudo evitar apretar fuertemente sus puños al momento de recordar aquello, y de la nada, aflorado por su tristeza empezó a nublarse el cielo, pronunciándose una leve llovizna. No podía ser peor pensaba irremediablemente, pero como si leyera sus pensamientos, empezó a llover con mucha más fuerza y con grandes ventiscas. Empeorando su situación.   
Como pudo empezó a correr buscando refugio, mientras más se desesperaba, más fuerte se volvía la tormenta. No podía ver bien debido a la lluvia, y tampoco podía dominarla por completo, no entendía si quiera como hacerlo en primer lugar.   
Tenía miedo.  
Pareció ver la iluminación en el momento que logro ver una pequeña cueva donde refugiarse, corrió rápidamente hacia está, viendo que era segura permanecer dentro de ella. Se sentó en una de las rocas abrazándose a sí mismo, siempre había odiado las tormentas, le daban un pánico espantoso. Sumando a eso su ropa estaba totalmente húmeda, aunque era una ventaja haber nacido en una región con clima que lo hacía más resistente al frío, no quería arriesgarse a contraer un resfriado. Quizás el cuerpo de los dioses fuese más longevo y fuerte que el de los humanos u otras criaturas, pero, eso no evitaba que pudieran sentir, no eran seres inmortales.  
Pensó en un par de ideas, tales como aprovechar sus poderes para encender algo de fuego y así calentarse un poco, teniendo como consecuencia que un leve pero constante fuego empezara a mostrarse en un área de la cueva que contenía ramas y hojas secas, casi pudo suspirar de alivio al sentir el calor de esas llamas. Sus deseos y emociones hacían que sus poderes tomasen forma. Incluso con el sello que se había auto impuesto le era muy complicado dominar cada uno de esos poderes. Trato de respirar pausadamente mientras calentaba sus manos con el calor del fuego; solo llevaba un par de horas en el mundo humano, desde que había tomado la decisión de venir a este mundo.   
El clima era suave, menos precario a comparación del hogar de Yuuri, sabía que si esforzaba podría conseguir algo de comer la siguiente mañana, sabía que no sería nada sencillo, pero debía ser fuerte y paciente, paciente consigo mismo. No debía desesperarse pues todo tendría un efecto contrario, tal como la lluvia, así que debía ser lo más positivo posible aunque fuera uno de los desafíos más grandes que haya enfrentado, después de todo, su poder derivaba de su sentir y solo con el sello no sería suficiente para contener todos esos poderes que tenía fluyendo dentro de sí, Yuuri sabía que necesitaría practica y tiempo para dominarlos, principalmente tiempo.  
Observo desde la cueva como el cielo poco a poco se iba despejando, se veían difícilmente las estrellas, pero se veían. Era algo distinto a verlas desde su mundo, incluso había escuchado que las estrellas que el vio alguna vez, estaban tan lejanas de la dimensión de los humanos que jamás las podría ver desde allí, pero las estrellas que representaban a su mundo si podían ver desde el de los humanos. Aunque era difícil, el joven dios podía verla, la 12va estrella era el punto de reunión de todas las facciones durante cada cinco años para el ritual de primavera, al verla imaginaba a su familia y amigos, no podía ver la estrella donde residían, estaba muy lejos de ahí, pero sabía que estaban ahí. Seguramente preocupados por él. Yuuri tomo justamente el mundo de los humanos porque era uno de los más distantes del reino del hielo, de ese modo, aunque lo buscaran les sería muy difícil encontrarlo, no dejo pistas de su paradero. Además de eso, en el mundo humano contaría con el tiempo necesario para poder dominar sus poderes lo más que se pudiese. El tiempo en ese mundo humano trascurría totalmente distinto al mundo de los dioses. Según lo que había escuchado, un día en el mundo de los dioses equivalía a medio año en el mundo humano. Sumando a eso a la longevidad de un dios, era algo sumamente increíble comparar la esperanza de vida de un dios con la de un humano. Por eso este mundo era perfecto. Tendría el tiempo necesario para dominar aquellos dones que le habían sido otorgados. Las 12 lunas que le fueron otorgadas como plazo en su mundo equivalían casi un milenio en el mundo de los humanos. Yuuri no perdía la esperanza que de dominar aquellos dones algún día, podría ir nuevamente a su hogar, con su familia y vivir tranquilamente como siempre había querido.   
Con esos pensamientos en mente, cayó rendido en un largo sueño, tenía tanto tiempo sin dormir que se encontraba cansado, y la cantidad de energía usada para lograr llegar al mundo humano lo había dejado completamente agotado.   
Yuuri despertó a lo que parecía ser un par de días después, en la misma cueva, pero ahora acompañado de varios animalillos que le brindaron algo de calor durante el tiempo que permaneció dormido; el fuego de la fogata se había extinguido casi por completo, y era a raíz de aquello que Yuuri noto el tiempo que llevaba dormido. Salió de la cueva en busca de alimento, moría de hambre y debía recolectar la suficiente comida para el resto del día. La ventaja de poseer los poderes de todos los elementos era que internamente el dios de ojos chocolate era guiado hacia donde se hallaban los árboles frutales, de ese modo, logro conseguir higos, algunas peras y varias cerezas y naranjas. Con lo largo de su ropa le servía para llevarlas todas a la cueva donde había permanecido durante los últimos días.   
Sabía que no podía seguir viviendo de ese modo, pero por el momento debía ser así, lo más seguro era no interactuar con los humanos hasta que lograse estabilizar sus emociones, las emociones de los humanos eran fluidas, contagiosas y a veces, muy contaminantes, por eso debía estar preparado física y mentalmente.  
En varias ocasiones se preguntaba cómo serían los humanos, tenía entendido que eran seres extraños, con una esperanza de vida muy corta, seres débiles que eran dominados por sus instintos, pensamientos y emociones, los 7 pecados capitales les carcomían las entrañas y por eso no podían parar de estar en guerra.   
Yuuri se cuestionó innumerables cosas, tenía dudas de que debería hacer al momento de entrar en contacto con los seres humanos, preguntándose si seria de su agrado, o estos le aborrecerían; miro su cuerpo observando las alas, y los símbolos que yacían grabados en su cuerpo, los diez símbolos que representaban a las facciones de dioses; una imagen grabada en su cuerpo que le recordaba a cada instante lo que tenía que hacer de ahora en adelante.  
El dios ojos chocolate permaneció aislado de los humanos durante un periodo de tres meses, un solo día en el mundo de los dioses. En ese tiempo que permaneció en soledad, intento de todas las formas entrar en equilibrio consigo mismo, pero ese era su principal problema… nunca estuvo conforme consigo mismo, desde que podía recordar, siempre hubo discordancia con su ser, por las características físicas que le conferían la característica de omega, su propia mentalidad y actitud pasiva e incluso temerosa ante la vida, espiritualmente se sentía débil, reacio a si podría llegar a ser un dios del hielo apto para enorgullecer a sus familiares. Siempre manteniéndose en un conflicto interno que había aumentado con su despertar como dios supremo. Yuuri sabía que era algo de lo que no podía librarse de la noche a la mañana, pero si en algún momento pudiera llegar a estar en paz consigo mismo aceptando que él era él. Fuera como fuera, las circunstancias ajenas a si mismo podrían esperar a ser superadas, por el momento, era suficiente con aceptarse a sí mismo.   
Luego de ello, estaba el problema de sus emociones, a cualquier ápice de emoción sus poderes se activaban y la intensidad correspondía al nivel de emoción que sentía. Yuuri desde un principio fue un maestro para confundir sus emociones y mantenerlas al margen, aunque en su interior fuese todo un torbellino, eso era un problema puesto que así las emociones permanecerían contenidas esperando el momento perfecto para desencadenar su furia, pero estaba seguro que pronto hallaría la forma de liberar de una forma que no afectara el control del resto de sus poderes. También estaba el tema de su celo, que por suerte era extremadamente suave en él y apareciendo en forma de una pequeña fiebre. Si algo debía agradecer Yuuri, era que su cuerpo desde joven siempre fue distinto al de otros omegas, su celo nunca se presento fuerte como en otros que conocía, y por ello fue que siempre pudo andar sin problemas. Eso le hacía estar muy tranquilo por el momento, hasta que llegara el tiempo de interactuar con los seres humanos que manejaban los mismos géneros que los dioses.   
Poco a poco, y al paso del tiempo empezó a dominar sus dones. La luz y la oscuridad debían ser los primeros en ser dominados y tratados como uno solo, uno no podía ser manejado sin el otro en equilibrio, y solo podían ser controlados a su nivel máximo en el inicio del amanecer; y al momento del atardecer cuando las luces son tragadas por las tinieblas. Sin uno no existía el otro, era el principio básico, donde hay luz también existirá la oscuridad. Los elementos fueron los más sencillos de dominar pues uno iba tomado de la mano del otro, como principal sustento existían dentro del aire y la tierra. Como antigua habitante del reino del hielo, no había nada que desconociera de aquel don, pero era complicado el del fuego y el rayo, los cuales eran su mayor temor y debilidad, casi su opuesto de nacimiento.   
Fue luego de creerse algo más tranquilo con sí mismo y habiendo dominado parte de sus dones que Yuuri decidió emprender viaje hasta una población humana, para poder dominar el don de la existencia humanos, esos en su conocimiento le parecían los más complicados, porque estaban relacionados a muchos seres, todos distintos los unos a los otros, seres que nunca en su vida vio o interactuó con ellos.  
Fue ahí que Yuuri después de mucho tiempo, sufrió de ansiedad... ansiedad por algo peor que lo desconocido; los seres humanos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota del autor: Aunque este es un capitulo más de transición, no podía evitar al menos colocar la nota de ello y dejarles el nombre de la canción la cual pertenece a la banda sonora de Tsubasa Chronicle: Darkness comes.


	9. Humanos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero puedan disfrutar de la lectura con la siguiente melodía  
>  https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P9C0LE-rdbA

Estaba cansado....  
Yuuri llevaba varios de días de viaje a través de las montañas, en un camino austero y duro, intentaba seguir los flujos de agua percibiendo a lo lejos las presencias humanas. Acampaba en los lugares que consideraba aptos para descansar, pero el viaje era agotador, incluso para el siendo un dios. No se cansaba tan rápido como un humano y su resistencia era más alta, pero llevaba días de viaje, a veces sin descansar por no encontrar un lugar para acampar, pero su cuerpo comenzaba a resentirse. Esa noche que decidió acampar al aire libre, quedo extasiado con la vista de las estrellas, eran tan brillantes, tan familiares, pero aun así tan ajenas, con su movimiento constante había perdido de vista la doceava estrella, pero había encontrado muchas otras tan familiares a esa que le daba a pensar que no estaba solo, recordaba a su familia, se preguntaba como estaría tomando las cosas Mari y el propio Yurio, después de todo, pensando en eso, se quedo dormido.   
Despertó al alba al sentir como los rayos del sol, se sentían renovada y con muchas fuerzas para seguir su viaje, tomo más provisiones y emprendió camino. Le faltaba poco para poder llegar a la comunidad humana más cercana. Podía sentir cientos de almas en un solo lugar, aún estaba lejos de lograr sentir sus emociones-   
Desplegó sus alas, le había tomado algo de practica volar, pero luego de seis meses ya lo tenía dominado, así que alzó rápidamente el vuelo, llegando al pico de la montaña que debía bajar para llegar al pueblo humano. Sentía la necesidad de verlo desde lejos.   
Pero esto tuvo en efecto contraproducente. Empezó a sentir miedo. Mucho miedo, inquietud y también curiosidad. ¿Cómo eran los humanos en comunidades? ¿Serian cómo les relataban los dioses de los elementos humanos? Tantas inquietudes, tan pocas respuestas. Solo podía ver el pequeño poblado, sintiendo más de 300 personas conviviendo en los valles de las montañas.   
Armándose de valor, camino cuesta bajo la montaña que había sobrevolado, sería tan solo pocas horas caminando hasta llegar al lugar donde se asentaban los humanos. Noto que estaba cerca cuando ya había descendido por completo la montaña y llegaba al valle cercano al río, fue ahí entonces donde se vio sorprendido. Un grupo de humanos, betas quizás, se hallaban en el lecho del río, estos eran un grupo de 15 hombres de diferentes edades que con lanzas lograban pescar cierta cantidad de peces colocándolos en cestas, estos celebraban mientras terminaban su jornada de ese día, Yuuri podía sentir su regocijo al ver terminado su trabajo, quedo embelesado mientras les veía, a ellos, unos seres que nunca antes pensó en interactuar.  
¡Era la primera vez que veía humanos! Sentía mucha curiosidad sobre ellos, y quería acercarse a hablarles, pero no sabía cómo, sus ropas eran diferentes a las de ellos, eso denotaba mucho que no era del lugar, Yuuri no quería resaltar mucho, pero estaba seguro que si se acercaba sería el centro de atención.   
\- ¡oye!   
Yuuri salto del susto al encontrarse con un joven humano, un pequeño niño que lo miraba con curiosidad, pero a la vez desconfianza, ella no sabía cómo reaccionar, no salían las palabras de su boca tampoco.  
-Tú no eres de aquí ¿verdad? -hablo el niño que podría tener entre 10 y 11 años de edad.  
Sin embargo, aunque este le había hablado una oración completa, Yuuri permaneció estático, completamente congelado, y sin decir nada. El niño la observo con rareza.  
\- ¿No puedes hablar? -pregunto-. ¿Las ratas te comieron la lengua?  
Yuuri negó rápidamente con la cabeza ante tan horrible pregunta, no imaginaba que las ratas del mundo humano pudiesen tener gusto por esas partes del cuerpo. El niño negó con la cabeza en negación hasta que llamo en grito a su padre, al ver como su hijo le llamaba los hombres, que se preparaban para retirarse del río, observaron al joven príncipe a que temblaba y su piel empezaba a tornarse pálida. Varios de estos se acercaron al niño y por ende a Yuuri que no que retrocedió un poco cuando estos le rodearon.  
-Parece que no puede hablar-le dijo el niño a su padre que la miraba con curiosidad.  
\- ¿Es cierto lo que dice mi hijo? -pregunto el hombre.  
-El no es de aquí-dijo otro hombre.  
-Es un forastero-murmuro otro.  
-Miren sus extrañas ropas.   
A pesar de que el dios de ojos chocolate entendía muy bien lo que ellos decían, se sentía débil ante ellos, sin saber bien cómo reaccionar. Pero de la nada un joven hombre, quizás un poco mayor que Yuuri, solo que más alto y cuadrado que él, se acercó hasta el mirándolo de cerca, el dios de cabello azabache casi pega el brinco y cae el suelo, el joven hombre solo pudo reír en respuesta.  
-No te haremos nada-respondió en sonrisa el joven hombre-. Como puedes ver solo estamos pescando para nuestras familias y para venderlos en el mercado del pueblo. No debes tenernos miedo.  
Yuuri observo al hombre extender su mano, con algo de duda tomo su mano siendo levantada lentamente del suelo.   
\- Mi nombre es Nishigori Takeshi ¿Cuál es tu nombre? -pregunto.  
\- Yo-vacilo un poco-, Yuuri, mi nombre es Katsuki Yuuri- respondió.   
\- ¿Yuuri? Es un nombre extraño-susurro el pequeño niño, quien fue regañado inmediatamente por su padre diciendo que era de muy mala educación decir eso- ¡pero es verdad! Su nombre es muy extraño- se defendió el niño, quejándose del golpe que le había dado su padre.   
El hombre solo pudo mirar a Yuuri algo avergonzado, disculpándose por lo maleducado de su hijo. El aludido los observo en silencio, sentía en su corazón mucha paz, mucha tranquilidad, y sobre todo se sentía a gusto, los sentimientos que sentía en ese momento con los humanos eran tan cálidos, tan suaves, le agradaban tanto.  
Muy gentiles fueron los hombres en invitarlo a su pueblo para que pasase la noche, notaban que debía de estar cansado de su viaje, debido a que el pueblo más cercano al poblado en donde vivían estaba a dos días de camino a pie. Yuuri veía con curiosidad los caminos que recorría camino al pueblo, mientras más se acercaba más humanos veía en su camino, hombres, mujeres, viejos y niños, todos y cada uno conviviendo felizmente en ese lugar, veía a los niños jugar felizmente en el riachuelo cercano al pueblo, a pequeñas niñas recolectar flores en las praderas y a las mujeres lavar las ropas y tenderlas en cuerdas cercanas a sus casas, esa era la vida humana que observaba. También parecía ser que, al parecer, era el único omega de ese pueblo, todos los humanos que conocía no desprendían ningún tipo de esencia y estas eran muy características tanto en alfas como en omegas, de ese modo, pudo darse un respiro mucho más grandes. Su celo ya había pasado, y aunque estos eran como una pequeña fiebre cada tres meses, pasando casi invisiblemente por el cuerpo de Yuuri, este no quería arriesgarse. No sabía cuánto tiempo podría estar en una población humana, y no quería estar vulnerable a un ataque de un alfa, pues no sabría cómo reaccionarían sus dones ante ello.   
Observo como llegaba a una pequeña casa, muy bonita y aunque no se comparaba con las de su hogar, era mucho mejor que acampar al aire libre. El hombre de nombre Takeshi le invito a quedarse a pasar la noche en su casa con su esposa y e hijas, en un principio no sabía bien si aceptar o no, pero no tenía otro lugar más donde quedarse así que acepto.   
Al llegar a la casa les recibieron tres niñas pequeñas, parecían tener entre 5 años y eran trillizas, todas tenían los cabellos castaños pero sus padres las habían peinado de distinta forma, posiblemente para poder diferenciarlas. Estas fueron a saludar a su padre, pero se quedaron quietas al ver a Yuuri. Poco después apareció una mujer de 25 años, esta se sorprendió un poco al igual que sus hijas al ver al joven dios.   
-Este chico es un viajero que apareció mientras estábamos pescando, esta algo desorientado por lo que decidimos dejarlo quedar esta noche-le explico a su mujer de manera sencilla, sin dejar su sonrisa característica, la mujer de cabellos castaños sonrió algo resignada-. Su nombre es Yuuri.   
-Mucho gusto-fue lo único que pudo decir el joven dios muy apenado ante la mujer.  
-Mucho gusto, Yuuri-le saludo la mujer- mi nombre es Yuko.  
-Mi nombre es Lutz-dijo una de las trillizas interviniendo de la nada-, ella es Axel-dijo presentando a su hermana de cabellos agarrados una pequeña coleta- y ella es Loop-dijo refiriéndose a su hermana de cabellos agarrados en un moño, Yuuri solo pudo verlas con ternura ante su presentación.   
\- Es un gusto conocerlas-dijo saludándolas también.  
-Bueno, y me voy al mercado a vender los pescados-dijo Takeshi dándole un beso a su esposa y retirándose de la casa poco después.  
Yuuri no sabía muy bien qué hacer, o que decir, se sentía fuera de lugar. Pero de inmediato las tres pequeñas niñas la llevaron hasta la mesa de madera.  
-Debes de tener hambre luego de tu largo viaje-comento Yuko comenzando a cocinar algo para todos en la casa- Has llegado en un buen momento, estaba a punto de preparar el almuerzo.   
Yuuri asintió en silencio, y observo como la mujer cocinaba algo de pescado y verduras, al igual que horneaba algo de pan. El joven dios se vio sorprendido al ver que las comidas de los dioses se asemejaban a la de los humanos,   
pero ella nunca fue buena en la cocina así que no sabía cómo ayudar en algo aun si le dijera a la mujer.   
\- ¿De dónde eres? -pregunta Axel, Yuuri miro a la niña sin saber que responder-. Papa dice que no eres de aquí- este asintió en silencio- ¿vives en alguna de las aldeas cercanas a la montaña?  
-Eh, no, yo vivo… muy, muy lejos de aquí-expreso con voz suave-. En estos momentos estoy de viaje, no tengo… un rumbo fijo.  
\- ¿Y tus papas? -pregunto la pequeña Loop-.  
\- ¿Tienes hermanos? ¿Es grande tu familia? -pregunto ahora Lutz.   
-Eh, si-afirmo, bajando la mirada un poco entristecido por un segundo -. Tengo a mis padres y una hermana mayor que yo, no tengo hermanos más jóvenes, pero tengo un pequeño amigo que tiene casi tu misma edad.  
\- ¡¿En serio?!-pregunto Axel con alegría-. ¿Cómo es, como es? -pregunto cómo mucha efusividad.   
-Bueno, es muy alegre y animado-respondió con una sonrisa Yuuri.   
\- Sería bueno si pudiéramos conocerlo-menciono Loop.  
-SI, sería bueno jugar con el-comento la pequeña, algo que, aunque sin ninguna mala intención lo decía, solo pudo lastimar un poco el corazón del joven de ojos chocolate, recordándole lo lejos que estaba de su familia, y cuanto los extrañaba.  
-Bien niñas-llamo Yuko a sus hijas-, es hora de comer vayan a lavarse las manos en el pozo- estas asintieron y fueron corriendo a hacer lo que su madre les pidió. Por su parte Yuko le sirvió los alimentos a Yuuri-. Disculpa la insensatez de mis hijas, aun son muy pequeñas.   
Este la miro sin entender bien a lo que se refería, pero esta luego de servir los platos de comida en la mesa se sentó en una de la silla frente él.  
-Un largo viaje significa tiempo sin ver a los seres amados-indico Yuko. Yuuri la observo en silencio-. ¿Yuuri verdad? -este asintió- ¿Cuántos años tienes? -pregunto.  
-Tengo 23 años-respondió.  
-Aun eres joven-respondió- Eres dos años menor que yo, aunque seas hombre sigues siendo muy joven para viajar tu solo. Debe ser duro estar alejado de tu familia-Yuuri asintió-, pero debe ser por un motivo fuerte.   
Yuuri observo a la joven frente a sí, que le miraba con una leve sonrisa, pronto llegaron las tres pequeñas y empezaron a comer. La comida hecha por Yuko era deliciosa, llena de tanto amor y ternura, que Yuuri se le aguaron los ojos, de solo recordar a su familia con ellos.   
La noche llego rápido, las casas se cerraban al momento en el que la noche oscurecía el pueblo entero, algunas antorchas se erguían en las paredes de las casas y se veían algunos hombres recorriendo el pueblo en señal de guardia. Yuuri debía dormir junto con las niñas en una alargada cama en el suelo, esta tenia heno y era cubierta por una fina tela. Era la primera vez que dormiría tan cómodamente desde que había llegado al mundo humano. En esa posición, sin ninguna otra preocupación aparente, fue imposible no recordar la razón por la cual estaba en ese lugar. No sabía cuánto tiempo le tomaría adaptar sus emociones, o controlar sus dones. Solo había pasado medio año en el mundo humano, era trascendental para Yuuri convivir con los humanos, aprender de ellos para controlarse. Esperaba lograrlo, pues su primera impresión de ellos fue cálida. Observo a las niñas ya dormidas. Sentía sus sentimientos y emociones, eran dulces y suaves, muy cálidos. Almas color pastel. Todos en esa familia tenían esos colores en su aura, algo que solo traía paz al alma de Yuuri. Era un sentimiento de familiaridad muy grande. En sus manos tomo el collar de una única perla que deben tener todos los omegas en el reino del hielo, era algo único de ellos, porque demostraba su naturaleza y su nexo más cercano a su madre, ya que era originada de una lágrima de su madre al momento de darles a luz. Yuuri nunca podría decir que sentía resentido con sus padres por su naturaleza, sus dones actuales e incluso el hecho de ser omega, pues no era algo en que tuvieran la culpa, el destino fue el que hizo su trabajo respecto a él. Y aun así, siendo su madre era una Beta cualquiera, que había dado una hija alfa que resulto en la líder de la facción, Hiroko nunca desprecio a Yuuri por su condición de omega, su padre tampoco, no esperaban que fuera un alfa de gran poder, ni lo obligaron a concebir desde temprana edad como le pudo haberle ocurrido a otros omegas de su región, Hiroko y Toshiya, por su parte, lo criaron ambos con amor, y se sintió triste... pues se fue sin despedirse, otorgando una carga innecesaria a ellos, pero de ese modo no tendrían que pasar por esto que vivía, ese sentimiento de amargura de no poder resolver nada.   
Era duro, solitario, pero solo él podría hacerlo. Y, aun así, no podía evitar extrañarlos tanto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PORFIN APARECIO EL MATRIMONIO NISHIGORI. Se me hizo lindo colocarlos como losprimeros humanos que Yuuri conociera, después de todo, ellos son un amor, y nuestra cerda necesitaba de eso. Es un capitulo algo emotivo porque Yuuri no puededejar de pensar en su familia, aquí apenas está intentando acostumbrarse a susdones, pero aún le es muy difícil eso.
> 
> Les habia prometido un capitulo extra para explicar sobre las auras , los dioses, y como lo prometido es deuda, en el siguiente apartado lo encontraran, la canción es otro OST de TRC y se llama Blue Could, es muy hermoso.


	10. Universo de El Principe del Hielo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UNIVERSO EL PRINCIPE DEL HIELO
> 
> NO SPOILER, RELAX
> 
> Banda sonora de hoy   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kWcWt-O0-7U

Hola, sé que hasta el momento no me habían pedido una explicación del universo del príncipe del hielo, no obstante, a manera explicativa e ilustrativa, les he traído esta nota de como concibo este mundo que he creado con mucho esfuerzo, pues he tenido que cambiarlo y mejorarlo constantemente.

La historia "El príncipe del hielo", está desarrollándose en dos grandes escenarios dentro de un gran universo, donde existe un mundo humano (más sencillo) y la dimensión de los dioses (más complejo). El mundo humano está desarrollado bajo un estilo feudal-medieval, de estructura social monárquica. Hasta el momento se habrán podido dar cuenta de ello, ya que las personas viven de un modo rural, con estructuras sociales básicas sin ningún tipo de modernización. Por lo cual, están inmerso muchos aspectos económicos, religiosos, políticos y sociales de esta época, y aunque no profundice mucho en ello, va marcado de vez en cuando.

La línea de este universo está desarrollada desde la concepción babilónica del universo, desde un espacio "terrenal" rodeado de agua, aquel donde habitan los humanos y que se encuentra debajo del primer cielo y el cual es el que los humanos observan, y donde se encuentran las diversas constelaciones, planetas, etc. La dimensión de los dioses es ubicada en el "segundo cielo", es estructuralmente "parecido" al mundo humano y es el borde más cercano estos, aunque sea un cielo no mantiene la denominación neta de la palabra, solo lo hace por estar encima del mundo humano.   
Este segundo cielo es gobernado por los dioses que están subdivididos en diez grandes facciones, los dioses de los astros celestiales, los de la luz, oscuridad, aire, trueno, agua, tierra, fuego, hielo y existencia humana. Existe un gran consejo, donde se presiden todas las decisiones y se mantiene la paz, este es conformado por los líderes de cada una de las facciones y el consejero de este. Todos los dioses pueden ver tanto las auras de los humanos como las de los propios dioses; estas iban en forma de colores, donde el azul índigo corresponde a la calma y la verdad, el violeta es el punto de equilibrio entre el espíritu, el corazón y la mente, el rojo está ligado al amor apasionado, que al ser oscuro denota ira e interés material. El naranja indica la creatividad y la alegría, en colores más terrosos indica el orgullo y vanidad. El amarillo tranquilidad y humildad, el rosado amor, compasión, y pureza. Un alma blanca puede tener varios significados, si es transparente indica enfermedad y dolor, un blanco brillante indica pureza. El dorado implica la inspiración y devoción a algo, el gris en el alma puede indicar depresión, malas intenciones, e incluso pensamientos oscuros, pero si este es brillante y plateado, habla de intuición. El color café en el alma es un alma que niega su ser, su origen y su conexión con la tierra, su arraigo, y, por último, el color negro, aunque es un color contradictorio, se asocia a muerte, desgracias, energías netamente negativas o traumas. Estas normalmente pueden notarse claramente en los humanos, pero en el caso de los dioses, si estos no desean mostrar su aura, los demás dioses no pueden observarla.

Entrando directamente a la descripción de los dioses, en primer lugar, están los dioses de los astros celestiales. Son todos aquellos dioses que guían el nacimiento de estrellas, la conformación de constelaciones. Uno de sus principales dones conexos a ellos es la clarividencia y el manejo del tiempo. Su facción se encuentra en lo alto de las estrellas, en el borde más cercano que divide al segundo cielo (El de los dioses) del tercer cielo (otro superior). Desde este sitio los habitantes de la facción pueden crear y tocar estrellas, generar eclipses, desviar meteoritos, entre tantas cosas.

Los dioses de la luz son aquellos que manejan la luz como energía para la vida, como una parte de la moneda en contraposición. Recompensados con alas, marcan la llegada del día, otorgando luz a todos los humanos. Su don conexo es la percepción y el manejo de las energías positivas. Su facción se encuentra en el sitio más iluminado de la dimensión, muy cerca de la facción de los astros celestiales, y por encima de los dioses del aire. Es un espacio sencillo, lleno de vida, con enormes palacios de cristal que reflejan la luz en todos sus espacios.

En contraposición están los dioses de la oscuridad, estos son aquellos que manejan el poder de la oscuridad como energía de vida. Con alas oscuras, otorgan sombra a los humanos, mantienen a raya a las malas energías y marcan la llegada de la noche. Su don conexo es la percepción y el manejo de las energías demoniacas. Su facción estaba ubicada muy cerca del borde hacia la entrada del mundo humano. Con contadas horas de luz, sus habitantes disfrutan de la oscuridad como su amplia amiga.

Los dioses del aire controlan el poder del viento, el clima, las tormentas. Fueron recompensados con alas para poder vivir en el cielo, en un espacio hecho de nubes donde se irguen grandes palacios y casas. Su poder conexo es el de controlar a los seres alados.

Los dioses del trueno, por otro lado, pueden controlar la electricidad a su gusto, crear tormentas eléctricas, rayos, truenos y centellas. Su don conexo es la creación de escudos de energía. Su facción está en el cielo, al lado de la facción de los dioses del aire, siendo construcciones de nube y metal.

Los dioses del agua, conviven en un gran archipiélago dentro del segundo cielo. Estos manejan el agua, pudiendo extraerla de todos sus estados e incluso desde seres vivos. Pueden crear grandes tsunamis, crear lagos, ríos y manantiales, al igual que controlar a los animales acuáticos. Su don conexo es el de respirar bajo el agua y ser excelentes nadadores.

Es importante destacas que los dioses de la tierra, fuego, hielo y la existencia humana conviven en un solo gran continente dentro del segundo cielo.

Los dioses de la tierra son aquellos que pueden mover y crear montañas, pueden generar grandes terremotos y crear continentes. Son unos de los dioses más poderosos, pero también de los más destructivos. Su don conexo es el de controlar la vida vegetal y animal a su gusto. Su facción se encuentra ubicada en el interior del continente, con construcciones hechas de roca y minerales preciosos.

Los dioses del fuego, están al borde occidental del continente, en medio de un amplio circulo de volcanes activos. Su comunidad están el centro del más grande imponente de ellos. Estos pueden manejar todas las formas de fuego, provocar explosiones, erupciones volcánicas y son los dioses más agresivos de todos. Su don conexo es el de poder soportar altas temperaturas y su cuerpo no puede ser quemado por nada.

Los dioses del hielo están al borde oriental del continente, en medio de grandes montañas frías y una zona plana con costa. Estos pueden convertir todo lo que tocan en hielo, crear tormentas de hielo, inducir avalanchas y crear objetos a partir de la congelación del agua en el aire. Su don conexo es que su cuerpo puede soportar bajas temperaturas.

Finalmente, esta la facción de los dioses de la existencia humana, estos son los que guían el nacimiento, crecimiento y muerte los humanos, sus sentimientos, y emociones. Ellos manejan los hilos de la vida, pudiendo curar tanto dioses como humanos, llegando a revivir a estos últimos, y otorgando una segunda oportunidad. Su don conexo es la creación de sellos de cualquier tipo. Su facción esta al sur del continente.

El tercer cielo es una dimensión aun mayor a las demás, y es aquella donde se dirigen las almas de todos los seres del universo para ser transformadas y devueltas en nuevos seres. Por debajo del mundo humano se encuentra el palacio del reino de los muertos, donde se encuentra el pasaje al infierno, lugar donde todas las almas malignas se transforman luego de pagar sus pecados.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado la explicación. Es una concepción muy complicada, y que se parece mucho a un multiuniverso clamp, pero no esta tan alejado, acuérdense de esto y ténganlo presentes hasta el final de la historia, ya sabrán porque lo digo. Es un proceso de investigación muy complejo, pues me guie como dije al principio de la explicación un universo construido bajo la concepción de los antiguos babilónicos, y que, de todas las visiones, fue la que más me gusto. Si no entienden algo pueden decírmelo, lo importante aquí eran la descripción de los dioses, agregue la visión del universo solo a manera explicativa, aunque por el momento no es importante. Espero que haya servido o confundido XD
> 
> El ost de esta oportunidad es nuevamente de TRC (Tsubasa Chronicle) llamada A whip and a Witch.


	11. Calidez

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por favor, disfruten la lectura acompañada de esta melodía.   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=opSU0KeZ5rk

Al día siguiente Yuuri despertó muy temprano en la mañana, el día anterior le había sido indicado que, dada su complexión física, debía ayudar a las mujeres del pueblo a buscar de alimentos al bosque cercano, se sintió motivado pues quería ser de ayuda por lo que fue con ellas esa mañana. Yuko le acompaño y este permaneció cerca de ella en todo momento. Esa mañana pudieron recolectar una gran cantidad de frutas y verduras en el bosque. Gracias a la ayuda de los poderes de Yuuri pudo conseguir muy buenos frutos.  
En el transcurso de la mañana, el joven dios veía como el resto de las mujeres jóvenes le observaban con admiración, este no entendía muy bien el porqué de ello, no podía concebir muchas alternativas, ya que según él no era un joven muy apuesto o varonil, al ser un omega, era más delgado y agraciado, con caderas anchas para poder dar a luz a un niño sano.   
Fue al momento de ir a buscar a las trillizas que Yuuri entendió el porqué de la admiración de las mujeres, y también reconoció que no era el único omega en el lugar. En una casa cercana a la de Yuko, había una pareja joven, pero no era una pareja común, era una pareja alfa-omega, siendo ambos hombres. Yuuri conoció a Guan Hong Yi, un joven omega extranjero que había llegado del continente oriental junto a su pareja, un alfa nacido también en otro continente. Llegaron a ese pueblo dado el estado de embarazo del joven, era por ese motivo que Yuuri no lo había visto si no hasta que Yuko lo llevo hasta él, este no podía asistir a la recolección gracias a su avanzado embarazo.   
\- Pero es una sorpresa que Yuuri también fuera un omega-comento Yuko con mucha alegría mientras las niñas jugaban entre ellas, y Loop observaba el amplio vientre de Guan Hong con admiración.   
\- ¿Cómo es que lo supieron? -pregunto dudoso.   
\- Nosotros no pudimos notarlo en un principio, pero luego se hizo más evidente dado que todos conocemos a Guang Hong- comento la mujer-. Es por ello que las mujeres del pueblo te miraban tanto, no es común ver omegas en el pueblo, mucho menos si son hombres. Son muy pocos los alfas que hay también, en su mayoría somos más que todo betas.   
Yuuri se extraño que hubiese llamado la atención por su simple naturaleza. Era algo común, era algo que había nacido con él y no podía negarlo, aunque quisiera. Solo por esos pensamientos, no podía evitar pensar que extraños eran los humanos.  
\- ¡YA LLEGUÉ! - Se escuchó una voz entrando a la casa, y como pudo Guang Hong se puso de pie para recibirlo.   
\- ¡Bienvenido a casa! -menciono con una gran sonrisa mientras lo recibía con un beso.   
-Guang Hong, no debiste haberte movido tan abruptamente, yo podía haber llegado hasta ti- le regaño cariñosamente quien parecía ser su pareja. Este solo rió divertido.   
\- No pude evitarlo-respondió.   
El chico Alfa que no debía tener más de 20 años, su nombre era Leo de la Iglesia. Trabajaba como carpintero a unas pocas calles de su hogar, y se notaba que era un muchacho muy dedicado a su pareja. Yuuri vio como Guang Hong tenía una marca en el borde de su nuca, lo que significaba que eran una pareja enlazada. Era lo mejor dado el embarazo del chico, pero Guang Hong tenía unos escasos 17 años, siendo primerizo, el dios de ojos chocolates sentía mucha empatía hacia él y esperaba con todo su corazón que su parto no tuviera dificultades, especialmente, porque era el único omega hombre a kilómetros de allí al parecer.   
Poco a poco fue pasando el tiempo. Yuuri permaneció varias semanas dentro de la aldea, en compañía de Yuuko, Takechi, las trillizas, Guang Hong y Leo, la compañía que tenia de estos era muy amena, después de meses de soledad, era casi una medicina para su alma estar rodeada de tantos seres. En esos tiempos él podía entender aún más los pensamientos y sentimientos humanos.  
El ser humano era animado, alegre, valiente y protector con los suyos, era determinado y también muy perseverante; cualidades de ese estilo era las que Yuuri identificaba en esa aldea de tan solo 300 habitantes.  
Cuando quiso darse cuenta, las estaciones habían cambiado y el invierno se hacía presente en el mundo humano. Para celebrar el cambio de estaciones, existía también una celebración en la aldea donde todas las mujeres y hombres jóvenes solteros de la aldea debían de conseguir pareja, era una amplia celebración donde se combinaba la música, con la comida y el licor. La gente cantaba y bailaba en esa celebración.   
Mientras tanto Yuuri también era arreglado para celebración. No era de su agrado la idea de presentarse para lograr conseguir pareja, mucho menos sabiendo que nadie en esa aldea podría estar unido a él, pues eran todos humanos. Los dioses y los humanos no podían unirse, el solo hecho era un tabú muy fuerte. Pero nadie en esa aldea tenía en cuenta que era un dios, al igual que no estaba obligado a contraer nupcias como algún joven o caballero de la aldea. Era tal como decía la madre de Yuko, como era un viajero, no estaba obligado a ello, sin embargo, podía disfrutar libremente de la fiesta por lo cual debía ser arreglado. Las vestimentas de los omegas eran diferentes a la de las mujeres y los hombres, especialmente cuando estos eran omegas masculinos. Las mujeres con mucha alegría le ayudaron a arreglarse, y aun con toda la pena del mundo que pudo sentir Yuuri, estas le ayudaron a bañarse en el río junto, puesto que eso era una tradición del pueblo. Luego de bañarse procedieron a vestirlo con unos ropajes blanco que le fueron confeccionados específicamente para ese día. La madre de Yuko luego de peinar a su hija y nietas procedió a cepillar el cabello de Yuuri.  
-Niño seguro atraes un buen marido esta noche con este hermoso cabello negro-le decía la señora mientras colocaba a su cabello flores y adornos en él, las niñas habían hecho para ella una pequeña corona de flores e inmediatamente su abuela en su cabeza, la madre de Yuko dio el gusto bueno y las tres niñas sonrieron cómplices. Yuko le entrego un pequeño espejo para que pudiera observarse. Casi no podía reconocerse.   
La noche era fría, pero a la gente no le molestaba. La fiesta comenzaba en el momento que el primer baile empezaba con los jóvenes del pueblo, en ese momento los hombres debían de elegir una pareja de baile, la mujer decidía aceptar o no, dependiendo si el joven era de su agrado; y a partir de ese baile, estos deberían conocerse mejor y sus familias para decidir si serian un buen matrimonio. Yuuri era uno de los centros de atención de muchos de los caballeros solteros, pues su belleza superaba en creces a varias de las mujeres beta en edad de casarse.   
El momento del baile había empezado y de inmediato los hombres fueron a por una pareja de baile, muchas de las mujeres aceptaron gustosas la invitación de baile que le proponía, algunas otras no e iban por otra pareja. Sin embargo, Yuuri de un solo golpe, recibió 5 invitaciones de baile de cinco caballeros, dos alfas entre ellos, sin embargo, los rechazo todos con su habitual cordialidad y dando una ligera reverencia se alejó poco a poco del lugar, en el tiempo que tenia viviendo allí había conseguido un pequeño lago que estaba muy cerca de donde estaba la celebración. Aprovechando el clima, utilizo su poder para congelar el lago y crear unas cuchillas de hielo en sus zapatos.   
Hacía tanto tiempo que Yuuri no patinaba.   
Patino con suavidad ajustándose al lugar que era su nuevo escenario, cuando congenio con él no hubo más ataduras. Patino poniendo su mente en ello, disfrutando la sensación imaginando a una pareja invisible que le hiciera compañía mientras el resto de los humanos del pueblo celebraban entre ellos. Salto con magistral soltura y se galardono de no perder su habilidad pese al tiempo que no lo hacía, llevo sus manos al cielo, dedicando su baile a su familia allá en las estrellas, representando su añoranza y melancolía a través de bellos movimientos.   
Entonces se escucho un sonido, unas palmas, Yuuri volteo encontrándose con Yuko, quien aplaudía maravillada.   
\- Yuko.   
\- Ese fue un excelente baile en el hielo -comento la mujer sin quitar la sonrisa de sus labios.   
\- ¿Como supiste que no estaba con los demás? -pregunto.   
-Me di cuenta inmediatamente. Después de todo, Yuuri no deseaba conseguir pareja esta temporada-comento Yuko, este le miro, agradeciendo su intuición.   
\- Aun... no estoy preparado para estar toda mi vida con alguien.   
\- Si, lo sé muy bien. Solo espero que seas capaz de conseguir alguien así en el próximo baile de invierno, la persona que ames será muy afortunada.   
Pero al escuchar eso, Yuuri no se sintió muy feliz, algo que noto Yuko de inmediato.  
-Yo… no soy una persona de aquí-le dijo suavemente-. Soy un forastero, de un lugar muy, muy lejano. No puedo elegir una pareja.  
\- ¿Piensas continuar con tu viaje pronto? -pregunto.  
-Así es-respondió-. Es un deber que debo cumplir con mi familia. No puedo faltar a eso.  
Yuuri observo la tristeza en los ojos de su amiga al escuchar que su permanencia en la aldea seria momentánea. Sintió la tristeza directamente de su corazón, y le agradeció por los sentimientos sinceros que le confería. Desde el momento en que había empezado a convivir en el pueblo habían logrado congeniar muy bien llegando a ser muy buenos amigos. Al regresar donde los demás, se sentó a su lado para ver a las personas celebrar, mientras Takeshi tomaba de la mano de sus hijas y se dirigía a bailar con ellas, Leo tomo también la mano de Guang Hong animándose ambos a bailar, Yuuri sonrió enternecido ante la imagen.  
La cara de felicidad y amor de Guang Hong al bailar con Leo, y la ternura reflejada en los ojos de Takeshi al bailar con sus tres pequeñas niñas. Esos eran los sentimientos humanos, la vida de un ser humano reflejado en pequeños momentos, momentos simples que solo duran una fracción pequeña de tiempo, pero que permanecen en la memoria de sus dueños toda la vida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola nuevamente ¿QUE LES PARECIO EL CAPITULO? Al fin aparecieron nuestros querido Guang Hong y Leo, ¡incluso Guang esta embarazado! En mi historia original, la novela que adapte para este fic, la mujer (ósea quien representa Yuko ahora) iba a ser la embarazada, pero luego cambie de idea y pensé en colocar a Guang Hong en estado, solo imaginen lo bello que se ha de ver.
> 
> Por más que quiera, no puedo alejar a Yuuri de su hielo, son casi conexos, y es la forma más segura para Yuuri de dejar salir sus emociones, ahora que está solo, debe cargar con el dolor y la melancolía mientras conoce las emociones humanas. Sin embargo, no todo es color de rosa, así que desde este momento les advierto que preparen sus corazones.


	12. Milagros

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por favor, disfruten la lectura acompañada de la siguiente melodía.   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D0vXHIPpjXc

La vida humana era bella y extraordinaria. Pero también muy triste y cruel.  
Días después del baile de verano, Guang Hong entro en trabajo de parto. Fue una noche en donde había una fuerte tormenta azotando el pueblo, Leo había llegado a la casa de Yuko con mucha alteración mencionando el acontecimiento. Obviamente todos fueron a ayudar, la partera, Yuko, su madre y el propio Yuuri fueron hasta donde se encontraba Guang Hong mientras Takeshi se quedaba cuidando de las trillizas. Prepararon todo para recibir al nuevo bebe, la partera y la madre de Yuko entraron a la habitación mientras Yuko, Leo y Yuuri estaban esperando fuera de la habitación. Se podía sentir la incertidumbre en todos. El tiempo pasaba y los gritos de dolor de Guang Hong se escuchaban cada vez con más fuerza hasta que de un momento a otro dejaron de sonar en la habitación, entonces no se oyó ningún ruido más. No se escuchó el llanto de ningún bebe, ni palabras de Guang Hong. Solo silencio. Fue después que el desgarrador sonido del llanto de Guang Hong alerto a todos, Leo entro a la habitación de inmediato encontrándose con el doloroso cuadro. Yuko y Yuuri miraron a la madre de esta, expectantes, pero ella solo negó con la mirada. Guang Hong se encontraba bien, a su lado se hallaba Leo, pero la madre de Yuko contenía entre sus brazos un pequeño cuerpecito que no se movía. Era él bebe de Guang Hong que había nacido muerto.   
El pequeño omega lo sostuvo entre sus brazos al momento que le fue entregado por la madre de su amiga, él bebe estaba morado, el cordón umbilical se había atorado en su cuello imposibilitando su salida, la partera utilizo varias técnicas para lograr sacarlo del interior de su madre, pero al momento de extraerlo ya era demasiado tarde.   
Desde un principio Yuuri siempre lo supo, no era intencional, ni algo que hubiese deseado, pero desde que conoció al pequeño Guang Hong pareció intuir lo que pasaría. El parto de un omega masculino era muy complicado, el joven dios lo sabía porque se lo habían explicado, era necesario un médico especializado en la materia; y en un pueblo donde el chico era el unico omega masculino, era un milagro siquiera que este estuviera con vida. Pero era algo muy desgarrador perder un hijo, para los omegas era algo demasiado doloroso, casi irreparable, pues su lazo era más fuerte con sus hijos que las madres beta con estos. Ahora debían estar pendientes que el pequeño no cayese en depresión por la pérdida de su cachorro.   
Ambos padres lloraban en silencio, temblando de impotencia, mientras la partera y la madre de Yuko miraban el suelo. No era culpa de nadie, pero aun así, se hallaban con impotencia y dolor en sus almas. Yuko también estaba llorando y Yuuri podía sentir todos esos sentimientos carcomiendo su cuerpo. La partera le pidió él bebe a Guang Hong para poder revisarlo por última vez, era necesario confirmar la muerte antes de iniciar a preparar el cuerpo para el funeral y llamar al médico.   
\- ¡No lo alejen de mí! -grito al primer intento que su hijo fuera separado de él-... Por favor no... no se lo lleven…  
Guang Hong se negaba a dejar ir su hijo, pero no podía hacer mucho más. Empezó a llorar en brazos de Leo que le acompañaba en su llanto. Yuuri los observo, esa era la primera vez que los observaba llorando, sentía una gran amargura dentro de su corazón; luego observo él bebe, era tan pequeño, tan delicado. Un ser que no pudo dar su primer respiro en este mundo. Y en ese momento sintió un grave dolor, y una enorme tristeza.  
\- ¿Puedo? -le hablo a la partera estirando con timidez sus brazos, la mujer le miro extrañada-. ¿Puedo tomarlo en brazos? –volvió a preguntar Yuuri.  
La partera no entendía como un forastero podía verse tan encariñado con un bebe al cual no estaba relacionado, sin embargo, intuyo que, al tratarse de un omega, se vería ligado instintivamente, así que por eso y por respeto a los familiares, entrego brevemente él bebe en brazos de Yuuri. Este lo tomo con cuidado, estaba frío, su piel iba tomando un color morado y sus manos aun diminutas, comenzaban a entumecerse. Lo abrazo contra si empezando a llorar. Este niño debía crecer como los otros y dar felicidad a sus padres, crecer, jugar, ayudar a pescar con el resto de los hombres del pueblo, casarse y formar una familia, todo eso le había sido arrebatado en un instante. La vida humana era tan injusta, tan débil, tan corta, tan cruel… si solo un momento, este bebe pudiera dar un respiro más, si pudiese observar a sus padres y tomar sus dedos con esas diminutas manos que tan feliz seria eso.  
Pasaron unos minutos mientras abrazaba al bebe, estuvo a punto de regresarlo a las manos de la partera cuando sintió como se movía entre sus brazos, como una respiración algo acelerada soplaba en su pecho y como un diminuto corazón palpitaba con fuerza. El dios de ojos chocolate observo como el color volvía al diminuto ser, y comenzaba a llorar para el asombro de todos. Nadie podía creer nada hasta que escucharon el fuerte llanto del bebe. La partera quien permaneció insólita por unos minutos corrió hacia Yuuri y observo al bebe.   
\- Está vivo-susurro. Sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que veía. Era un milagro.  
Yuuri no creía lo que observaba frente a sus ojos, él bebe lloraba y lloraba con fuerza, tanta que nadie podía creerlo aún. Camino lentamente hasta Guang Hong, observando como él bebe comenzaba a calmarse mientras le era entregado a su madre. El pequeño omega empezó a llorar de alegría, mientras abrazaba a su hijo. Leo miraba incrédulo la situación, pero no pudo hacer más que abrazar a su esposo y su hijo llorando de felicidad.   
Poco después de eso, él bebe fue limpiado y revisado por el médico del pueblo, estaba en un excelente estado de salud para la sorpresa de todos.   
Los padres del pequeño solo pudieron suspirar de alivio, y mostrar con alegría el nuevo miembro de la familia a todos los presentes. Las trillizas fueron traídas por Takeshi y observaron maravilladas al pequeño bebe de Guang Hong. Por otro lado, Yuuri permanecía fuera de la habitación mientras todos se hallaban en el cuarto viendo al bebe, estaba reflexionando sobre lo ocurrido.   
Verdaderamente, él bebe había nacido muerto, no tenía respiración, no tenía pulso ni color en el momento en que lo tomo en sus brazos. Era algo completamente inaudito. No era un milagro así nada más, el estaba relacionada a eso. Su fuerte deseo que ese bebe siguiera viviendo lo había hecho a activar sus dones. Ese bebe debería estar muerto, pero, ahora vivía, había cambiado egoístamente los hilos del destino, el ciclo de la vida humana; todo por sus inestables poderes y un deseo.   
\- ¿Por qué no pasas? -pregunto Yuko acercándose a Yuuri, esta le miro-. Guang Hong y Leo desean que estés con ellos en este momento.  
Asintiendo a la petición de sus amigos, este entro en la habitación donde toda la familia estaba reunida observando al recién nacido, el aura que emanaba la familia era muy distinta ahora, se sentía tan cálida y brillante, golpeaba con fuerza su pecho. Guang le miro de inmediato al momento que entrase a la habitación y le pidió que se acercara.   
Llego hasta donde estaban ellos y observo al bebe en los brazos de su madre, ahora tenía un tierno color rosado, sus mejillas estaban rosadas y su nariz respingada era igual que la de su padre, este alzaba su diminuta mano en busca de algo o de alguien. Leo le pidió a Yuuri que tomara en brazos al pequeño, este dudo mucho en si debía tomarlo en brazos, pero luego de observar el rostro de aprobación de todos lo tomo entre sus brazos, tenía un pequeño mechón de cabello castaño, aun no habría sus ojos, pero era tan hermoso, ese pequeño bebe varón.   
Leo y yo hemos estado pensando cuál sería su nombre-comenzó a hablar el chico observando a Yuuri-, y ya hemos decidido cuál será Yu Hong   
-Yu Hong -repitió el joven dios, sintiendo una emoción suave al escuchar la primera inicial de aquel nombre.  
-Significa gran jade en el idioma de donde provengo-menciono Guand Hong-, aunque solo tiene una de tus iniciales, lo hemos nombrado así por ti-ante esta revelación Yuuri no pudo evitar verlos con sorpresa y confusión, después de todo, el era alguien ajeno a la familia, un forastero, les miro sin entender el porqué de esa decisión tan importante, Guang noto el rostro de Yuuri y procedió a explicar- se que puede sonar extraño y que estés confundido, pero fue en tus brazos donde este pequeño volvió a la vida y yo pienso que el milagro sucedió cuando lo cargaste entre tus brazos-Yuuri se alarmo al verse descubierto, pero, la sonrisa que le brindaba Guang Hong era lo único que necesitaba para calmarlo.-Gracias, por devolverme a mi hijo.   
En ese momento Yuuri no supo que decir y tan solo se quedó callado, las emociones podrían delatarla como un dios en el mundo humano, por eso debía mantenerse calmado, aunque por dentro de su cuerpo, en lo más profundo de sus emociones se sintiera inmensamente feliz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Respecto al capitulo, me disculpo de antemano por las lagrimas ocasionadas, pero bueno, este es un capitulo que de verdad me lleno de múltiples sentimientos cuando lo escribí por primera vez; pues uno nunca sabe cómo puede desarrollarse una vida por más que la planifiques o esperes. Es algo sagaz, etéreo, puede comenzar y seguir, o apagarse sin poder evitarse. Son este tipo de cosas que quiero ir desarrollando brevemente, como va reaccionando y creciendo un alma que está en blanco, y poco a poco va llenándose de colores pasando a través múltiples eventos. ¿Qué colores predominaran más? Eso es lo que quiero ver, incluso yo que soy la que lo escribo. Ya comenzamos a ver matices grises en la historia, quiero que tomen eso en cuenta como una pequeña advetencia de la autora.
> 
> ¿Que les parecio el capitulo? Me gustaria mucho saberlo <3
> 
> ¿Teorias para el proximo capitulo? Muchas me han gustado de las que he leido, y especialmente quiero ver que ideas tienen apartir de los siguientes capitulos ;)
> 
> La banda sonora de este capitulo es Aitakatta, de la segunda pelicula de Sakura Card Captors, yo queria otra canción de esta misma peli, pero no la consegui en youtube pero de igual modo esta tambien me agrado, espero que les haya gustado. Un saludo grande desde Venezuela, se les quiere.


	13. Realidad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disfruten la lectura con la siguiente melodía.   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=od3U3lkb48I

Los humanos eran seres extraños que contagiaban al resto sus alegrías y felicidades, Yuuri se veía contagiado por todos esos sentimientos que le impidieron alejarse de esas dos familias que conoció durante su viaje. Aunque la vida del ser humano era corta y débil, estos sabían llevarla con sabiduría y felicidad, viviendo cada día al máximo como si fuera el último. Trascurrieron otros meses en el mundo humano, pasado otro medio año y un segundo día en el mundo de los dioses; se veía ya finalizar el verano y llegar el otoño con lentitud.  
Yuuri, en ese mismo periodo de tiempo, se había acostumbrado demasiado a la vida humana, era feliz conviviendo con los seres humanos especialmente con la familia Nishigori y los De la Iglesia, Yu Hong estaba creciendo y era un bebe muy sano. Yuuri solía pasar mucho tiempo con Guang Hong, cuidando del bebe y de las trillizas. El joven dios veía en ellos otra familia a la cual amar y estimar tanto como la suya propia, sentía el amor y la calidez emanar de ellos dando la calma que necesitaba su corazón y su alma. Disfrutaba de la compañía de los más pequeños de la familia y de las conversaciones con Yuko y Guan Hong. Era feliz.   
Un día Yuuri regresaba del bosque con las niñas tomadas de sus manos, habían estado jugando con los animales que seguía atrayendo hacia su persona inconscientemente, corrieron, hicieron coronas y anillos de flores mientras reían, fue una buena tarde. Yuuri amaba pasar tiempo con esas pequeñas y ellas igual, de cierto modo, le recordaban el tiempo en el que joven dios jugaba con su amiguito Kenjiro.   
Mientras iban de regreso al pueblo Yuuri observo su reflejo en las aguas del riachuelo, seguía completamente igual. En el caso que ahora se encontraba, su tiempo transcurría como trascurría el tiempo en el mundo de los dioses, desde el momento en que llego al mundo humano hasta ese preciso instante, cuando para los humanos había pasado ya un año más de su vida, el solo había envejecido dos días. Seguiría permaneciendo de 23 años hasta que fuese su tiempo de cumpleaños en el mundo de los dioses, y para ello aún faltaba demasiado. Su vida era casi infinita en comparación a la de los humanos. Y el sueño que estaba viviendo solo sería momentáneo, pronto no podría permanecer más con esas familias, ellos seguirían envejeciendo y el seguiría igual. Por eso debería despedirse pronto de ellos, seguir con su viaje y emprender aquel camino que se había trazado. No quería ser tratado como un fenómeno, aunque le doliera, era momento de irse.   
\- ¿Te ocurre algo Yuuri? -pregunto Loop, las otras dos hermanas jugaban con las manos del joven dios, este solo pudo sonreír en respuesta.  
-No me ocurre nada Loop-le respondió con una sonrisa-, aunque, debemos volver pronto o tu madre se preocupará, además a Axel le está dando sueño- dijo tomando la pequeña y llevándola en brazos. Las otras dos hermanas se tomaron de las manos y caminaron junto a Yuuri.   
Siguieron caminando hasta que un presentimiento dentro de Yuuri le indico que algo estaba mal, cuando se iba acercando al pueblo la presión en su pecho se incrementaba y no podía pararla, fue entonces que sintió un fuerte olor a quemado. Rápidamente corrió con las trillizas hasta una cueva que era ocultada por unos arbustos, normalmente por ahí las mujeres de la aldea recolectaban las cerezas para el pueblo. Lutz le preguntaba que ocurría, pero no sabía bien cómo explicarle las cosas, tenía un muy mal presentimiento y ese olor que calaba por su nariz solo la preocupaba aún más. Le pidió a la niña (quien era la mayor) que cuidara muy bien de sus dos hermanas, que estuvieran tranquilas y que por nada del mundo salieran hasta el o alguien de su familia vinieran por ellas, que no hicieran ruido y evitara a cualquier extraño.   
Con esas palabras salió corriendo hacia el pueblo, desde que se habían acercado al valle se hallaba aún más y más inquieto algo en su corazón le detonaba que algo malo había ocurrido, los colores en el ambiente eran toscos y duros, tan alejados de lo que normalmente era la aldea. Necesitaba llegar con urgencia y confirmar que todo estaba bien, que solo podría ser que se acercase una tormenta o algo, y que nada malo sucediera, pero no era así. Cuando este llego al punto de la colina donde se veía el pueblo sintió su corazón entrar en shock. El pueblo estaba envuelto en llamas. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo lastimado por los duros sentimientos que estaban inmersos en el ambiente, dolor, ira, desesperación, rabia, odio, desesperanza y también… gozo. Yuuri se sentía mareado con tantos sentimientos que de golpe habían traspasado su cuerpo, la imagen que sus ojos veían tan bien era desgarradora, cuerpos heridos y llenos de sangre postrados en el suelo, charcos de sangre en toda la aldea y miles de cuerpos quemándose en el fuego. Era un sentimiento horrible.   
El olor de cuerpos humanos siendo arrasados por el fuego dejaba un mal sabor de boca. El dios de cabello azabache no podía con tanto, se arrastró en el suelo vomitando todo lo que se hallaba en su estómago, tosía por el humo y la garganta le quemaba. Cuando logro calmar su estómago, se levantó cubriendo su nariz con las mangas de su ropa. Debía llegar a la casa de Yuko con urgencia, verificar que estaban todos a salvo. Sentía varias presencias en la aldea, muchas de ellas en pánico, con dolor y otras más vigorosas y llenas de gozo, algo extraño existia en esa mescla, pero no le importaba averiguarlo ahora, solo necesitaba verificar si su otra familia estaba a salvo. Cuando llego a la casa de los Nishigori se encontró con una escena horrorosa, las paredes estaban todas manchadas de sangre, toda la casa estaba desordenada y una parte estaba siendo arrasada por el fuego. Con su poder logro mantener a raya el fuego y el humo, fue entonces donde escucho un llanto… el llanto de un bebe. Corrió hacia la habitación principal y ahí fue donde los encontró, los cuerpos ensangrentados de los Nishigori, los padres de Yuko y el propio Guang Hong. Parecía que los hubieran reunido todos en la habitación para culminar de masacrarlos. Solo sentía tres entidades con vida y eran las de Yuko, Guang Hong y Yu Hong. Los demás ya estaban muertos.   
Rápidamente como pudo tomo a Yu Hong en brazos y lo coloco entre sus brazos, miro las heridas de Guang Hong, eran mucho más horribles que las de todos los demás, se sorprendía aun como podía seguir con vida. Pero la renovación del cuerpo no era imposible, con su mano libre tomo las de Guang Hong y Yuko al mismo tiempo, a los pocos minutos estos fueron retomando el conocimiento, el primero en despertar fue Guang Hong quien observo con alegría y sorpresa a Yuuri. Observo a su bebe, solo pudo verlo y comenzar a llorar en silencio mientras le abrazaba, poco después despertó Yuko muy aturdida, esta miro interrogante y alarmada a Yuuri reconociendo el contexto donde se encontraban.   
-Las niñas están en el bosque, en una cueva oculta donde solemos recolectar las cerezas-le indico a Yuko respondiendo las dudas que estaba pidiendo a gritos silenciosos-. En cuanto retomes todo el conocimiento, por favor tómenlas y váyanse lo más rápido que pueda.  
Yuuri noto como la mirada de Yuko se retraía hacia sus padres y su esposo, luego dirigió su mirada hacia el implorándole, este solo pudo bajar la mirada afligido y con dolor en su alma.  
-Yo… cometí un grave tabú al traer a ese niño inconscientemente de la muerte-comenzó a explicarle a Yuko mientras veía a Yu Hong-. La vida no es algo sencillo de manejar, y mucho menos la de los humanos. Su destino está predestinado desde su nacimiento, puede crearse o cegarse una vida… más no devolverla.   
-Pero tú… tú le devolviste la vida a este niño-menciono Yuko-… a ellos…  
-No puedo hacerlo-expreso con pesar, Yuko se hallaba al borde de las lágrimas-.   
-Pero… ¿Por qué?  
-Porque es un tabú, incluso para mí-explico-. Lo que hice nunca debió haber pasado, es más, yo siquiera sé cómo pudo pasar, es algo imposible, incluso si lo deseara y volviera a suceder… deberá elegir cual ser querido salvar, solo uno podrá ser regresado del mundo de los muertos, no puedo hacer más que eso-Yuko se miró consternada al escuchar que debería elegir una persona de las tres que amaba. No quería tener que elegir una sola, quería irse de ese infierno con sus padres, su esposo e hijas, con Yuuri, Guang Hong, Leo y su pequeño, todos sanos y salvos, no podía hacerlo, pero Yuuri le tomo de las manos, observándola fijamente- ¿Cuál elegirás? Sé que no es sencillo, pero no queda mucho tiempo, puedo sentir una enorme maldad en varios individuos dentro del pueblo y se acercan hasta este lugar, si desean salir a salvo… deberás elegir, así que ¿Cuál es el que elegirá? -le pregunto, esta le miro consternada y con lágrimas en los ojos.  
-yo…. Yo…. –miro los cuerpos de sus padres y el del amor de su vida, solo podía tomar esa decisión.   
Como si hubiese leído sus pensamientos, Yuko observo como Yuuri tomo el cuerpo sin vida de Takeshi y tomo su mano llevándola hasta su frente, una luz lleno el lugar mientras el fuego nuevamente volvía a consumir la casa y el humo se adentraba de nuevo en sus pulmones. Al poco tiempo Takeshi comenzó a toser fuertemente para sorpresa de Guang Hong y Yuko, quien salto directamente a abrazarlo llorando. Aunque el hombre pedía explicaciones a lo sucedido, no era el momento más idóneo para ello. Como pudieron, todos salieron del hogar, Takeshi tomando a Yuko en su espalda, quien seguía aun aturdida. Esta observo el lugar por última vez antes darles el último adiós a sus padres y huir de ahí. Fue entonces que Guan Hong detuvo su camino.   
-Leo…   
\- ¿Qué haces? -le grito Takeshi a Guang Hong viendo salía corriendo hacia el centro del pueblo, siendo detenido a tiempo por Yuuri-. ¿¡Que intentabas hacer!? ¡Tenemos que irnos!  
\- ¡No me iré sin Leo! - grito mientras intentaba soltarse del agarre de Yuuri, al mismo tiempo que Yu Hong comenzaba a llorar estrepitosamente-. ¡Suéltame! ¡Debo ir a buscarlo! ¡LEO!  
\- Cálmate-le pidió el de ojos ámbar-. Yo iré a buscarlo.   
\- ¿Qué? -le miro.   
\- ¡Estás loco tú también! -le respondió Yuko bajándose de la espalda de su esposo y tomando de su mano para llevarlo con ellos.   
-No podemos abandonar a Leo ni al resto del pueblo, ya perdimos a dos personas, y son muchos atacantes, tarde o temprano nos atraparan a todos, por eso yo… no puedo permitir que su vida vuelva a correr peligro. Alguien debe ser la carnada.  
-Pero morirás si te encuentras con ellos-le dijo la joven mujer, fue entonces que escucho acercándose las voces de aquellos que habían arrebatado la vida de sus padres y casi la suya misma-. Por favor vámonos-le imploro, pero el joven dios solo le miro con una leve sonrisa.  
-Me alegro mucho conocerlos durante mi viaje, sé que fue corta nuestra amistad, pero se los agradezco mucho. Cuiden bien de esas gentiles niñas, cuídense entre todos, y sobre todo a ese niño, por favor. -Todos miraron a Yuuri con tristeza, especialmente Yuko, quien sabía que por mucho que se lo implorara no se iría de ahí, por lo cual asintió soltando su mano.   
-Sobrevive-le imploro Guang Hong acercándose a él para abrazarlo, este asintió en silencio-. Y gracias por todo.  
-Leo sin duda regresara a ti, te lo aseguro.   
Y con esas palabras, Yuuri se adentró nuevamente en la aldea en llamas mientras Yuko y su familia junto a Guang Hong huían hacia el bosque en busca de las tres hermanas. Podía sentir muy bien las presencias de cinco hombres recorriendo el resto del pueblo, otros treinta más se hallaban en la parte más lejana de la aldea. Los sentía, esas almas asquerosas, llenas de odio, lujuria, envidia y sobre todo avaricia. Cuanto más se acercaba a ellos más dañina era para su ser, sentía esas auras acuchillando su alma, intentando contaminarla. Sabía que estaba entrando a la boca del lobo con cada paso que daba, pero no tenía por qué temer ellos, él era un dios, con su poder sabía que podía retenerlos el tiempo suficiente como para que los demás huyesen lo más lejos del pueblo, solo tenía un determinado tiempo. Pero haría todo lo que estuviese en su mano para que estos escapasen, les protegería.   
Fue entonces que los vio. Eran 30 hombres de tosca presencia, grandes, corpulentos, ensangrentados en la mayor parte de su cuerpo. Pero lo peor de ellos era su alma, toda teñida de negro por los pecados que habían cometido, y lo más grave de ello, es que se regocijaban con todo lo que habían cometido. Eran unos seres despiadados y horriblemente crueles. Demasiado horrible. Los hombres reían, bebían y comían, celebrando el botín que habían saqueado del pueblo. Para horror de Yuuri vio como algunos del grupo de saqueadores luchaban a puño con algunos hombres de la aldea que se hallaban en fila, amarrados y golpeados, muchos estaban heridos y moreteados. Entre esos hombres pudo observar a Leo, este era uno de los más golpeados, seguramente porque era uno de los pocos alfas del pueblo, se mecía inquieto entre el resto de los hombres, pasando su mirada en dirección a su casa. Yuuri noto la desesperación en el joven, se hallaba preocupado por su familia. Tenía que ayudarlos de alguna manera.   
Camino oculto entre algunos árboles observándoles en la retaguardia, un poco lejos de ellos se hallaban más hombres, pero la escena que presencio fue un duro golpe hacia él. Muchas mujeres de la aldea se hallaban enjauladas en una especie de carrosa con fierros y garrotes, otras más, eran degustadas cínicamente por varios hombres que las violaban enfrente de sus compañeras de aldea. Era una visión muy dura y extremadamente cruel, Yuuri podía escuchar sus llantos y las suplicas, especialmente de las mujeres omegas que suplicaban que se alejaran de ellas, pero también podía escuchar claramente las risas y burlas de los hombres que las atacaban.   
Eso era imperdonable.   
Entonces recordó un cuento, uno que escucho durante sus clases en la facción de la existencia humana. Los hombres debían temer del fuego y los elementos, la naturaleza era la única que el ser humano era incapaz de dominar, y Yuuri tomaría ventaja de ello.   
Con su control del fuego empezó a ahuyentar a los ladrones quemando sus cosas, explotando otras de la nada, estos creían que era obra de un demonio, pero eran el fuego y el viento del dios supremo que los hacía exaltar y huir del lugar, muchos que intentaron huir en sus caballos fueron ampliamente pateados por los mismos, las aves se confabulaban en su contra picoteando sus manos y puyando sus ojos. Las serpientes aparecían del bosque y mordían a los infames inyectándoles su veneno.   
Los aldeanos sobrevivientes miraban incrédulos lo que sucedía ante sus ojos, era un castigo divino que presenciaban ante los que creían sus verdugos. Yuuri apareció de la nada, ayudando a las jóvenes y dejándolas salir, rápidamente fueron con él a desatar a los hombres para poder huir con estos, se acercó hasta Leo que le miraba en señal interrogante, notando la preocupación en los ojos del joven.   
-Guang Hong, Yu Hong y los Nishigori están bien-le explico rápidamente-. Tomaron el camino al bosque. Hacia donde recolectamos las cerezas, deben estar ya algo lejos, pero serán capaces de alcanzarlos, las mujeres sabrán guiarlos en el camino.  
-Debes venir con nosotros-le pidió Leo, pero él negó.  
-mi deber es que todos salgan a salvo, debemos irnos cuanto antes-les dijo mientras les pedía que les siguiera hasta el bosque-. Por favor cuídense.  
Solo quedaban algunos ladrones dentro de la aldea. Y venían cerca, si lo veían huir al lado contrario de donde iban los aldeanos sería capaz de salvarlos a todos. Salió corriendo ante la vista de los últimos seis ladrones que quedaban dentro de la aldea, la aldea no era demasiado grande, pero Yuuri podía ser bastante escurridizo, corrió esquivando varias veces a los hombres hasta que un momento se adentró a la pradera cercana al río, los había perdido el tiempo necesario, los aldeanos seguramente ya habrían alcanzado un buen rumbo lejos de la aldea, imploraba por su seguridad. Sus piernas fallaron al momento de pasar el río, se hallaba exhausto. Había corrido como nunca en su vida, y usado sus poderes demasiadas veces. Sumando a eso, le había devuelto la vida a Takeshi, su cuerpo que no estaba acostumbrado a ese nivel de poder desplegado comenzando a sufrir de fiebre. Se hallaba extremadamente débil. Solo necesitaba llegar al bosque y ahí los animales le mantendrían a salvo. Solo debía abrir sus alas y huir de los cinco hombres que le perseguían.   
Fue ahí donde entro en conciencia. Había sentido la presencia de seis hombres dentro de la aldea que aún estaba en llamas, fue perseguido hábilmente por cinco de ellos de los cuales escapo fácilmente hasta llegar a la pradera, sin embargo, aún faltaba uno de los hombres, este se había alejado de la persecución en todo el rato que estuvo huyendo. Fue entonces que recibió un gran golpe en la cabeza y todo se volvió oscuridad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primero que nada, que no cunda elpánico. Aunque esta vez, no todo está muy bien. No hare muchos más comentarios,pues inevitablemente sería spoiler, y porque es a partir de aquí que la historiacomienza a tomar temas que puede que no gusten a todo el mundo, de igual modo,hare mis alertas. Como mencione en el capítulo anterior, no todo es color rosani sabemos cómo será la vida.
> 
> Así que ¿Que les parecio el capitulo?
> 
> ¿Qué ocurrirá con Yuuri? ¿Qué creen ustedes que pasara? ¿Algunateoría? 
> 
> La banda sonora de esta oportunidad es Fate, de Michiru Oshima y ost de FMA (Full Metal Alchemist). Si quieren que haga la lista del Playlist soo digamenlo, ya he visto que otros fic van haciendola pero sabia si era prudente o si ha algunos le fastidiaria.


	14. Maldad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ATENCIÓN: El siguiente capitulo puede contener escenas que no son aceptadas por cualquier publico, les aviso de antemano para que esten preparados. Pueden acompañar la lectura de la siguiente melodía.   
> https://youtu.be/xkODvt9ZTws

Cuando logro recuperar el conocimiento se encontraba en la jaula de barrotes de la que había liberado al resto de las aldeanas.   
Se hallaba en movimiento, llevado por caballos.   
Iba camino a lugar lejano que no conocía. Sintió la sangre seca pegada en su cabeza y algunos vidrios incrustados en su piel, seguramente fue golpeado con algo de vidrio antes de perder el conocimiento. Intuye que fue atacado por el sexto ladrón que quedaba en la aldea, para ese instante, se hallaba tan débil en ese momento y ahora, que no logro precisar el lugar exacto donde se escondía hasta que fue muy tarde. El cuerpo le dolía horrores, su cabeza daba vueltas y Yuuri estaba seguro que tenía fiebre.   
Bajo la mirada, se encontraba sin ropa, el collar que siempre llevaba en su cuello también le había sido arrebatado, estaba atado de manos y pies a ese mugriento carruaje. Noto como su ropa estaba a unos metros dentro de la jaula, pero estaba tan exhausto que no podía liberarse para tomarla, su poder de curación fallaba, lo intentaba, pero no surtía efecto, y de a poco algunas heridas en su cabeza se abrían nuevamente. Necesitaba descansar para poder recuperar fuerzas, pero se hallaba en tan incómoda posición que se le hacía imposible dormir. Se sentía completamente a merced de sus captores.  
Sabía que eran seis, un solo alfa y los todos demás betas. Yuuri imaginaba lo que estaba por sucederle, historias de este tipo de degradación humana eran muy conocidos en el mundo de los dioses, por eso los dioses de la existencia humana seguían a los de buen corazón en afán de protegerlos, pues la oscuridad siempre amenazaba, tal como la que acechaba a Yuuri.   
De pronto una sombra cubrió parte de la luz y él alzo la vista encontrándose frente a uno de los hombres de los cuales huyo la noche anterior, un hombre beta de baja estatura y ojos saltones, este sonreía victorioso y gozaba de verlo en esa situación, podía sentir su mirada recorrerlo entero y sintió un escalofrió surcar su espina dorsal, no podía soportar ver el aura de ese hombre, era oscura, gris y negra, tanto que le generaba un sentimiento de miedo, disgusto y asco inimaginable. Durante otro momento pensó haberlo sentido antes y fue entonces que lo recordó claramente, la noche que la aldea estaba envuelta en llamas, la desesperación de las mujeres siendo violadas por estos mismos hombres… y allí, por segunda vez en su vida, sintió terror, pánico y una gran desesperación.   
Quería salir de allí rápido.   
Al atardecer olió el aroma de una fogata y escucho las voces de los 6 hombres, hablaban de venderlo al mercado de esclavos al norte, algo que Yuuri imaginaba pues era el resultado más común en aquellos casos, dado que tenía la suerte de no haberle ocurrido nada peor, pero un ligero escalofrío le ataco la espina dorsal cuando dos de los betas se opusieron argumentando que era un botín invaluable, dado que era un omega demasiado hermoso y valioso como para desperdiciarlo en el mercado de esclavos. Yuuri en ese instante sintió pánico de que en lugar de venderlo intentaran violarlo, pero se relajó al escuchar que no llegaron a ningún acuerdo, culminando la conversación.  
Cuando todos dormían, el observaba el lugar, sin poder conciliar el sueño, imaginando que hacer, ideando un plan, y solo esperando poder recuperar pronto sus dones para poder escapar.   
A la mañana siguiente el joven dios fue despertado abruptamente cuando sintió como le era echada agua encima, observo a otro hombre del grupo de sus captores, un beta que a diferencia del anterior, no parecía observar su cuerpo con lujuria. En silencio empezó a tallar y a limpiar su cuerpo sin ningún cuidado, a Yuuri le dolía, pero al hombre no parecía importarle. Cuando este término se le unió otro hombre a este, un alfa que solo le veía con frialdad y detenimiento. Analizándolo. Esa mirada solo la hizo sentir incomodo, como si se tratase de una mercancía.   
\- Es una buena mercancía-murmuro.   
\- Es una suerte haber encontrado un omega tan hermoso, no está marcado así que se venderá muy bien por su extraño color de cabello.   
El alfa asintió y estuvieron a punto de retirarse cuando Yuuri alzo la voz, llamando la atención de ambos hombres.   
\- Donde… ¿Dónde me llevan?   
Pero sin esperarlo, el alfa bofeteo a Yuuri en el rostro, para posteriormente sobar su mano en señal de limpieza.   
\- No me hables, asqueroso omega. No tenemos por qué decirte nada, solo obedece y si te comportas no te ocurrirá nada hasta llegar al mercado de esclavos.   
Y sin mediar otra palabra, ambos hombres se fueron dejando a Yuuri atónito. El viaje nuevamente comenzó. Mientras eso ocurría, Yuuri veía el paisaje, observando las figuras borrosas ante la incandescente luz, se hallaba tan débil, tenía calor, había un sol intenso y fuertes dolores de cabeza le sobreponían. No podía descansar, tampoco había consumido agua ni comida, el viaje era duro por el calor, con abruptos movimientos y por la dificultosa posición en que se encontraba. Su cuerpo seguía imposibilitado de recuperarse rápidamente como costumbre.   
Se preguntaba como estaría Yuko, Takeshi, Leo, Guang Hong, los niños y los aldeanos; estaba seguro que habrían logrado escapar, lo extrañaba tanto. El joven dios se encontraba en una situación dificultosa, era cierto, pero se regocijaba que los demás hubiesen logrado escapar de toda esta tragedia. Al menos con eso, él estaba un poco mejor.   
Al atardecer se detuvieron en algún lugar a la deriva, tres de los seis hombres llevaban a los caballos a tomar agua de un pozo y otros tres se quedaban custodiando el botín. En su vía Yuuri nunca imagino ser el botín de alguien y mucho menos en esas circunstancias, parecían llevar tres días de viaje desde que habían escapado de la aldea con él como prisionero.   
Agudizo sus sentidos al momento de que abrieron la puerta de su jaula, nuevamente observo a ese hombre de mirada saltona justo frente a él, de nuevo le tenía al frente mirándolo con lujuria y un deseo asqueroso, solo que ahora venía con algo de pan y agua.  
-Debes de tener algo de fuerza para no morir ante este calor-susurro muy cercano a él.   
Yuuri tomo del agua que le ofrecía y poco después comía del pan que su captor le brindaba, estaba duro y mohoso, pero debía alimentarse, era la primera comida que recibía en días; se atraganto un poco y empezó a toser, este en lugar de preocuparse tan solo aprovecho el momento para tocar su estómago y su rostro, saltó del susto. Milagrosamente el hombre de ojos saltones fue llamado por el alfa, quien parecía ser el líder de la manada, este chasqueo la lengua en señal de disgusto, pero paso nuevamente su mirada hacia Yuuri, le observo rápidamente y volvió a salir dejándolo solo en su encierro.   
Suspiro con alivio, pero ¿Cuánto tiempo podría durarle?   
Había trascurrido un día más en su travesía. Eran 4 días ya desde que habían dejado la aldea, Yuuri permanecía prisionero y con sus fuerzas aún debilitadas, en sus momentos de soledad razonaba los motivos por los cuales se hallaba en tan precarias condiciones, y por qué la velocidad de recuperación de su cuerpo para ser un dios estaba tan lenta como el de un humano.   
Fue en ese momento que llego a la conclusión que todo su debilitamiento y su lenta capacidad de recuperación debía ser todo causa de aquel hecho que realizo recuperando la vida de Takeshi. Cometió un grave tabú cuando todo estaba en llamas. No solamente había usado sus poderes en exceso siendo inexperta al usarlos, sino que, a su vez, el revivir una persona que ya había sido llevada al mundo de los muertos trajo graves consecuencias a su cuerpo. El cansancio excesivo, y el descontrol para poder usar sus poderes en estas precarias condiciones eran la prueba clara del castigo que estaba recibiendo.   
Cuando ya llevaba cinco días prisionero, las fuerzas de Yuuri no daban a más, con su cuerpo magullado, débil, y sumamente deshidratado, rogaba su hermana, a su madre y a su padre que le dieran fuerzas para poder escapar de esa cárcel que lo contenía, imploraba a su cuerpo su rápida recuperación para poder huir, pero este no parecía cooperar en esta ocasión. Se sentía frustrado. Pasaron un par de horas en las que lucho por dormir en vano cuando escucho el sonido de unas puertas abrirse, volteo su rostro encontrándose de inmediato con uno de sus captores, se trataba del hombre de ojos saltones. Este se acercó rápidamente a él y le introdujo una tela dentro de la boca, cubriéndola por completo con una tela sucia y callando su voz, se removió furiosamente para poder liberar cuando el hombre le susurro algo al oído:  
“De este modo, ya nadie podrá escuchar lo que haremos aquí”.   
El hombre empezó a besar el cuello de Yuuri mientras pasaba sus manos por todo su cuerpo tembloroso, lo tocaba con dureza y sentía como este era mordido con sus dientes como si fuera un animal salvaje, aunque un beta no podía marcarlo, Yuuri estaba desesperado, intentaba pedir ayuda mientras rogaba a su cuerpo reaccionar para liberarse, pero este no le respondía y se quedaba paralizado dejándolo a merced de lo que le hacían. El hombre seguía manoseándolo mientras mordía con fuerza su cuello y pecho, en un par de ocasiones logro morderlo con tal fuerza que la misma sangre se hizo presente, mientras Yuuri gritaba, gritaba y su voz era silenciada por la tela.   
-Ya mañana te iras de mis manos… no puedo dejarte, así como así…  
Yuuri comenzó a llorar al momento que el hombre comenzó a tocarlo en la entrepierna buscando su entrada, era una sensación horrible y desesperante. Le sentía suspirar en su oreja, a cada toque parecía que se desmoronaba y la garganta le ardía, se sentía ultrajado, y sometido por su naturaleza que le hacía reaccionar a los deseos maltrechos de tal hombre, haciéndolo sentir sucio consigo mismo.   
No podía dejar de pensar que era algo absurdo, una pesadilla, llamaba a sus padres, a su hermana, pero las telas en su boca no lo dejaban, al igual que los hipidos y las lágrimas que caían en sus mejillas, maldecía sus dones que le habían abandonado en tan horrible situación y se maldecía a si mismo por creer tan ciegamente en los humanos; los creyó seres de bien, seres amables, débiles, pero perseverantes, buenos y bondadoso; sin embargo, estos hombres era todo lo contrario, no parecían humanos sino demonios. Su nivel de oscuridad no parecía tener límites.  
-Es hora del premio final.  
Cuando el hombre le abrió las piernas dispuesto a penetrarle quedo inmóvil, solo pensaba que se había acabado, que todo esto era demasiado injusto… él no había hecho nada para merecer eso.   
Si…   
Él no tenía que pasar por ello, simplemente no podía terminar así, él era un dios. Y como todo dios, era superior a los seres humanos.  
Fue entonces que, en medio de toda esa pesadilla, en total oscuridad, sangre, gritos y fuego observo desde un gran salón. Miles de relojes vio desde su periferia a la lejanía, pero varios en particular le llamaron la atención… Se encontraban rotos, detenidos y completamente llenos de sangre.   
Quiso correr, todo estaba cubierto por la oscuridad. La sangre, los gritos, el fuego, las lágrimas era aquello que Yuuri más veía, sintiéndose pequeño, mientras era observado por la espeluznante sonrisa de ese hombre, la burlesca mirada de koki sobre él deleitándose de sus desgracias.   
Al abrir los ojos, noto como se encontraba libre, estaba fuera de la jaula viendo el cielo que de repente se nublo completamente y dejo caer sobre la tierra su terrible tempestad. Fuertes vientos y terroríficas tormentas eléctricas surcaban la pradera donde se hallaba Yuuri, quien yacía de pie, desnudo, respirando agitadamente, con su cabello negro empapado por la lluvia cubriéndole completamente el rostro.   
Sintió un peso en su cuello, y observo como nuevamente el collar de gema colgando de su cuello. Pero también observo… como a sus alrededores yacían los cuerpos inertes y desquebrajados de los últimos seis ladrones que azotaron el pueblo de Yuko. Uno de ellos en particular tenía el cuerpo completamente hecho pedazos, su cabeza rota con los sesos en el suelo y con una mano siendo sostenida por la ensangrentada figura de Yuuri.   
El joven dios en un principio no sintió como el cielo soltaba con furia las gotas de lluvia, los vientos esta vez no le asustaban y tampoco se dejaba llevar por ellos, su alma se sentía cansada y rota. Pero la realidad iba más allá de lo que se aparentaba.   
Al alzarse un rayo sobre su cabeza, Yuuri cayó al suelo soltando en un chillido, tronando los cielos, lanzo lejos la mano desgarrada del malhechor que intento ultrajarla y se miró sus manos con increíble horror e incredibilidad, miro su alrededor sin creer aun lo había pasado. Su cuerpo se contrajo con violencia y empezó a vomitar. Siguió tosiendo durante un rato hasta que vio calmado su estómago, pero su corazón y su alma no se calmaban. Los había matado, a todos ellos, los había matado de la peor manera, rompiendo sus cuerpos. Ahora estaban completamente irreconocibles. Los mató, había matado a unos seres humanos. Sus manos estaban llenas de sangre.  
Soltó a llorar y gritar mientras el cielo tronaba y seguía con su tempestad, Yuuri seguía llorando con gran fuerza mientras con la lluvia intentaba deshacerse de las marcas del pecado que tenía en sus manos, seguía llorando y llorando hasta que, en algún punto del cielo, desapareció.


	15. Fragil

Luz….   
Mucha luz, al igual que viento, tenue, claro, sin manchas de corrupción en él.   
Quizás era por ello que permanecía allí gran parte del tiempo levitando.   
No sabía cuánto, como o donde este se encontraba. Quizás mucho tiempo había estado como alma en pena, meses, años. Yuuri no estaba seguro. Permaneció alejado de cualquier ser humano viviendo como un autómata, viviendo en las alturas durante mucho tiempo para luego bajar a la tierra, solo sobreviviendo por instinto, matando animales con el fin de sobrevivir; viviendo en los lugares más inhóspitos, sin poder olvidar los pecados que había cometido, sintiéndose débil y marcado.  
La corrupción le había atacado.   
Lloraba y lloraba. Y Yuuri sentía como su alma se rompía en pedazos junto con su conciencia, ya no podía llamarse dios. Había cometido un ultraje, un pecado, algo que no puede ser nombrado.   
Lo que había hecho...   
Lo que hizo esa noche ¡era perfectamente lo que haría un demonio!   
Se sentía a morir. El alma de ese amable dios lloraba al igual que sus ojos en cada instante que recordaba esa fatídica noche. Pensaba que su alma no sería capaz de ningún tipo de perdón. Para él ya no existía ninguna salvación.  
¿Cómo un alma que ya no desea vivir puede seguir existiendo un infame mundo? Esa pregunta rondaba por su mente innumerables veces en sus recorridos por las praderas.   
Estaba roto, vació, marcado.   
Y verdaderamente él no sabía cómo salir de esa desesperación.   
En sus caminares habituales cercanas al bosque Yuuri observo un pichón que había caído de su nido, alzo la vista viendo el nido en la copa del árbol y el pillar del resto de sus hermanos. Bajo nuevamente la mirada observando al pequeño pichón y lo tomo entre sus manos. Estaba tieso e inevitablemente frio.   
El mundo era extraño, pacifico, pero conflictivo. Bondadoso, pero extremadamente cruel.  
¿Por qué la gente muere en este mundo? Por qué los seres nacían y morían. ¿Quién era el ser supremo que gobernaba a todos en este mundo? Ellos, los dioses que mantenían unidos los hilos del destino del ser humano, ellos eran los partícipes del origen de los humanos y otros seres, pero ¿quién les creaba a ellos? ¿Quién los gobernaba y alargaba o disminuía su esperanza de vida? Yuuri miro el cielo buscando respuesta a sabiendas que, de igual modo, sus preguntas quedarían en eso, solo preguntas.   
Luego de esa tormentosa noche no podía dormir. Lastimaba su cuerpo, jalaba su cabello, buscando sanación, comprensión, y renegando que, aunque lo intentara no la existía para él.   
Pero también se preguntaba ¿Qué había de mal él? Después de todo… el tampoco deseo eso. No tuvo toda la culpa.   
Se vio sorprendido cuando una fría brisa abrazo su cuerpo desnudo. El invierno estaba próximo a hacerse presente, Yuuri lo notaba por el cambio de temperaturas, y aunque su cuerpo estaba adecuado para sobrellevar el frio, él estaba seguro que dada su fragilidad mental y la nulidad de ropa cubriendo su cuerpo, tarde o temprano sucumbiría ante el entorno. Ya no podía confiar en su naturaleza de dios, pues ya le había abandonado una vez.   
El joven dios pensó en determinadas ocasiones que quizás así estaría bien, no sobrevivir, dejarse llevar por el frio y terminar siendo de él, pero algo en su interior descubrió que también era egoísta.   
No quería terminar así.   
Se vio sorprendido de sentir que su instinto por sobrevivir era más fuerte  
Tampoco quería causar molestias aún mayores a su familia, era suficiente con los pesares que ya sabían. Su alma, aunque marchita, fue y era muy querida por su familia.   
Aun desnudo busco un lugar donde quedarse, necesitaba de calor breve y algo que le alimentase. Después de todo, era el primer invierno que Yuuri vivía en la tierra dentro de esas condiciones, los últimos dos le sobrevinieron durante su estancia en las nubes, y el anterior a ellos lo compartió en compañía de sus amigos humanos, antes de que todo ese infierno se desarrollara. En ese momento no recordaba nada malo más que sus dones, con una calidez indescriptible proveniente del sol y una paz infinita de parte de quienes le acompañaban. Desconectando su mente de cualquier estimulo maligno.   
Pero su alma buscaba el perdón, ya no podía refugiarse en sus recuerdos felices, inevitablemente había regresado al mundo terrenal donde inicio toda esa tragedia, necesitaba una paz para su mente, su espíritu y su alma, pero se había aislado mucho tiempo de los humanos. Yuuri se preguntaba cómo haría para mantenerse con fuerza ante eso, se sentía vulnerable ante las emociones, y sus poderes que creía ya algo dominados se habían vuelto nuevamente inestables. Debía proseguir con su viaje para controlar sus emociones, al hacerlo todo terminaría en ese mundo… podría regresar a su hogar.  
En los días siguientes, alzo en vuelo, sintiendo como la brisa daba contra su rostro y la calidez del sol iba calentando su cuerpo a medida que pasaba las nubes, en el suelo ya comenzaba a helar, notando como pronto llegaría el invierno, necesitaba buscar un mejor refugio del que consiguió primero. La comunidad humana más cercana estaba a cientos de kilómetros de donde Yuuri se hallaba, pero si volaba durante algunas horas lograría llegar a ella antes de que se acabase el día. Siguió volando y volando deteniéndose en las nubes durante breves minutos para descansar, miro el cielo que se iba nublando un poco más y le pareció curioso, esa imagen era idéntica al segundo cielo que existía en su mundo, donde las temperaturas frías no eran amenazadas por el calor del sol, y los cielos nublados no perdían su brillo. Era singular, sentía nostalgia… pero lo más extraño es que se hallaba demasiado lejos de la facción del hielo, la vista era tan parecida que le daba un dolor incomodo en su alma. Tenía tres años y medio viviendo en la tierra, dos de los cuales había permanecido en los cielos de la tierra, habían pasado siete días en el mundo de los dioses, una semana. Sus padres debían de estar completamente locos con su desaparición, pero el dios del hielo había desaparecido todo rastro de su presencia. Seguramente, aunque estos hiciesen todos los esfuerzos por encontrarlo, no lo lograrían, había borrado su presencia como dios desde que había llegado a la tierra, ya no podía encontrarle nadie.   
Siguió volando hasta que logro divisar desde el cielo una pequeña aldea, esta era incluso más pequeña y modesta que la aldea de Yuko; sinceramente, tenía miedo de que algo horrible pudiese volver a pasar, pero Yuuri dentro de sí se tranquilizó sintiendo muy pocas presencias humanas, incluso podía decir que era extraño al sentirlas tan débiles.   
Aterrizo fácilmente a unos cuantos metros de la aldea verificando que nadie le hubiese visto; caminando lento y temeroso, Yuuri fue acercándose a la aldea, pero noto algo extraño desde el momento en que se iba a cercando mucho más a la misma. Todo se sentía frio, extremadamente frio, el ambiente era completamente distinto al que sintió cuando vivió en el pueblo de Yuko, este sitio le daba muy mala espina.   
Cuando llego cerca de la entrada del pueblo entro en shock, varias personas yacían en las puertas de sus casas completamente inertes, muchos estaban casi vueltos huesos y piel, estaban enfermos y muy desnutridos. Era una horrible imagen. Mientras Yuuri se adentraba aún más a la aldea, tuvo que taparse la cara ante el putrefacto olor que le llegaba a su nariz al pasar por ciertas casas, seguramente, algunos humanos habían muerto y sus cuerpos comenzaban a descomponerse, pensaba. Por otro lado, ciertos cuerpos tirados en los caminos eran picoteados por los cuervos haciendo de ella una imagen lamentable. Yuuri sabía que existía gente viva aun en ese pueblo, pero seguramente estarían sobreviviendo en condiciones precarias, en este pueblo la peste se los estaba comiendo a todos.   
El dios de ojos ámbar pensó que lo mejor sería salir pronto de esa aldea, tomar algunas ropas con las que cubrirse y salir de ahí.   
No quería seguir permaneciendo en ese lugar. No lo soportaba, sentía como se asfixiaba con todas las emociones negativas de las desesperadas almas que aun “vivían” en el pueblo.   
Entro en una de las casas en busca de alguna ropa que pudiese servirle, fue en ese momento que escucho un pequeño quejido de una de las habitaciones. Había alguien con vida en esa vivienda. Yuuri pensó, que, por su bien, lo mejor era tomar las ropas e irse del lugar, por ese momento no quería interaccionar con ningún humano con semejantes sentimientos de desesperanza, no haría ningún bien a sus inestables emociones, sin embargo, su corazón puro pudo más que su razón e ingreso a la habitación donde escucho los murmullos.   
Al entrar al cuarto encontró dos cuerpos en una cama, ambos hasta los huesos, pero uno estaba cubierto por las moscas, el otro apenas podía pasar su mirada hacia la ventana de la casa. Yuuri no sabía bien que decir o reaccionar, la mujer le miro a duras penas percatándose de su presencia, esta sonrió ante la inquietud del joven. La mujer con dificultad empezó a hablarle.  
\- ¿Eres la muerte que ha venido a llevarme con mi esposo? -pregunto débilmente la mujer observando a Yuuri, el joven dios le creyó alucinar de su enfermedad al decir esas palabras, pero luego recordó, que él era el único sano en ese pueblo y se encontraba desnudo.   
En silencio él se acercó hasta la mujer que le veía temblando y con lágrimas en sus ojos, que triste y patética era ese retrato pensaba el dios, los seres humanos eran verdaderamente muy débiles, muy frágiles, morían con gran facilidad, pero parecía ser que aún no era el tiempo de esta mujer. Yuuri se agacho a su lado y tomo una de sus manos, de repente la mujer sintió como sus fuerzas le eran regresadas de inmediato; este al ver que su curación había surtido efecto, se levantó del suelo y salió de la habitación tomando unas ropas cercanas para poder cubrirse.   
Por otro lado, la mujer que aún no podía creer que es lo que había sucedido, se levantó de la cama con incredibilidad, pensando en que no había sido la muerte que había venido a buscarla, sino que se trataba de dios dándole otra oportunidad.   
¡Era un milagro! Pensaba irremediablemente mientras las lágrimas caían por sus ojos, estaba sana, sin embargo, miro a su esposo. Yacía frio, las moscas le surcaban encima y su cuerpo estaba por demás descompuesto, qué es lo que haría de ahora en adelante sin él, Dios le obsequiaba una segunda oportunidad, pero ella no sabía cómo aprovecharla.  
Por su parte Yuuri se colocaba las ropas que consiguió en una de las habitaciones continuas, sabía de sobra que era lo mejor no interactuar tanto con los seres humanos de ahora en adelante, sus emociones seguían inestables, aunque sus dones estaban en control. Pero, aunque pudo haberse alejado, no pudo hacerlo, no estaba en su naturaleza irse sin más. El rostro de Yuuri se contrajo en una dura expresión, si solo el mundo fuese de ese modo, no existirían personas como las que se encontró, como las que se hallaban celebrando al otro lado del pueblo mientras su gente era carcomida por la peste. El ser humano era demasiado corrupto. No había ningún tipo de alimento dentro de esa humilde casita, Yuuri observo rápidamente el lugar, era pequeño, insuficiente.   
Cuando ya se retiraba del lugar consiguió a la mujer frente a él observándole, él joven dios solo le miro sin expresión. Por su parte, la mujer tenía un sin fin de emociones reflejadas en su rostro, alegría, esperanza, dolor y tristeza, pero también agradecimiento, todo eso inmerso en ella y Yuuri lo sentía, sentimientos humanos que creía que no volvería a sentir en mucho tiempo le eran trasmitidos en señal de gratitud.   
-no tiene que agradecerme-dijo de antemano Yuuri antes de que la mujer pudiese articular alguna palabra-, solo lo hice porque así lo desee.   
La mujer bajo la vista sin saber que más decir, Yuuri pensó que era el momento apto para retirarse, pero antes de ello, aún tenía algo más que hacer.   
-A 2 km de aquí se encuentra otra aldea, lograra llegar a tan solo medio día de camino hacia el sur oeste, antes de llegar al filo de la montaña por donde pasa el río-la miro-. Aléjese cuanto pueda de aquí y no mire atrás. Comience una nueva vida.   
Y con eso Yuuri dio vuelta sin observarla para salir de la casa, comenzó a caminar mientras escuchaba un pequeño gracias detrás de él. Siguió caminando y escapo apresurado con lágrimas en los ojos maldiciéndose lo cobarde y sentimental que era su alma. Los seres humanos eran tan impredecibles, tan malignos, pero a la vez… tan hermosamente cálidos y agradecidos. En lo más profundo de su corazón no quería saber nada de ello, no después de todo el daño que le causaron, mucho menos de la corrupción que ahora crecía en sus manos. Pero, al mismo tiempo sabía que estaba perdido. Siguió escapando, como si así desaparecieran todos sus problemas al mismo tiempo que se frotaba los ojos, frustrado. Las lágrimas, aunque quería detenerlas, seguían cayendo. Cayendo libremente como la lluvia que ahora le acompañaba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Cómo un alma en pedazos puede reconstruirse y seguir adelante? Eso es lo que pensé al escribir este capítulo. El ser humano, nuestra especie es algo increíble. Somos los seres más hermosos y asquerosos del mundo, podemos ser tan buenos, pero a la vez tan corruptos, simplemente es lo que pensé mientras escribía esta historia.   
> Quisiera saber sus opiniones hasta el momento, después de todo, son muy importantes para seguir mejorando.


	16. Negro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero puedan disfrutar la historia con la siguiente melodía.   
> https://youtu.be/j8JXKAEneAEhttps://youtu.be/j8JXKAEneAE

Trascurrieron varios días en los cuales Yuuri permaneció entre las nubes reposando por ciertos tiempos, estaba aún muy alejado del mar y cada vez más se internaba dentro de ese continente de personas y animales.  
El invierno ya amenazaba con caer, pero ahora provisto con ropas nuevas prosiguió su viaje de superación. Su alma seguía rota, él no lograba perdonarse así mismo la atrocidad que cometió, pero luego de lo ocurrido en esa última aldea estuvo reflexionando muchas cosas. Aunque no sabía cómo había ocurrido, la consecuencia de ese evento fue producto de su ira y su desesperación, un arma peligrosa, de la cual Yuuri esperaba no sucumbir nuevamente. Tenía el deber de controlar todos sus poderes perfectamente para poder regresar a su hogar, pero estos se veían afectados por sus emociones, de tal modo, que ese viaje no solo era para controlar sus dones, sino también para controlarse a sí mismo.   
Yuuri sabía que en soledad sus dones y emociones estaban en calma. Pero estando de ese modo jamás mejoraría. Surcando los cielos, volaba con lentitud entre las nubes mientras observaba los pueblos a sus pies, era poblaciones cada vez más grandes, con más intensidad en las emociones que fluctuaban, y aun estando lejos, lograban afectar la psiquis del dios del hielo.   
Irremediablemente no sabía cómo manejarlas, le afectaban y le hacían recordar aquellos momentos que su mente intentaba bloquear. Se decía a sí mismo que debía ser fuerte e intentar bajar a la tierra para mezclarse con los humanos, pero el pánico le arrebataba la fuerza y le impedía moverse, no podía colocar un pie fuera de la nube. Se sentía inútil, volvía a enclaustrarse en sí mismo abrazando su cuerpo, creyendo que todo parecía que fuese en vano, que no pudiese controlar aquellos dones que le fueron heredados, que las esperanzas que tenia de ser normal, de volver al lado de su familia fueran echadas al fuego y quemadas completamente.   
Sinceramente, él ya no sabía qué hacer.   
Pasaron otros días más hasta que Yuuri consiguió una zona lo más alejada de las grandes comunidades, un pequeño pueblo donde solo existían menos de 100 personas. Era un pueblo semejante al que vivía Yuko, y aunque había algunas emociones negativas, solo deberían intentar manejarlas, después de todo, esa era su tarea.   
Durante la mañana el joven dios bajo de las nubes llegando a la tierra, desde el bosque miro el pueblo dudando si debía necesariamente llegar a él, preguntándose si le tratarían de la misma forma que el primer pueblo que visito, y de cómo serían los humanos de ahí. Este sentía muchas más dudas y temores que la primera vez que interactuó con los humanos.   
Era todo un caos mental. Solo por un hecho: el miedo de sí mismo y lo que los humanos podían provocar en él.   
Entonces haciéndolo caer en conciencia, y mucho antes de que pudiera entrar al pueblo, Yuuri cayó al suelo muerto del miedo al momento de escuchar una voz tan cercana a él, no obstante, el susto inicial del joven dios paso al observar que se trataba de un niño pequeño. Este no debía sobrepasar los 8 años y también estaba en el suelo, producto de la sorpresa de haberlo visto descender del cielo.   
Por un instante, Yuuri no supo que hacer o donde meterse, incluso pensó en escapar. Era la primera vez en largo tiempo que un humano le descubría haciendo algo extraordinario, y aunque solo se trataba de un niño, tenía miedo de que pudiera decir algo que lo delatara en frente de los adultos.   
Pero antes de que pudiera siquiera dirigirle la palabra, este desapareció tan rápido como vino. Eso dio un mal sabor de boca para el pobre joven, pero pensó que debería acostumbrarse a ello. Se encamino al pueblo, aunque no esperaba que lo recibieran con tanta hospitalidad como en el pueblo de Yuko, Yuuri pensaba que, si ofrecía trabajar como los demás humanos, podría quedarse en un lugar cómodo durante un par de días antes de volver a partir.   
Pero al entrar al pueblo gran parte de la gente empezó a evitarlo como si se tratara de una plaga, muchos cerraron sus ventanas y otros escondieron a sus hijos de él, el joven dios noto eso de inmediato, no entendía bien el porqué de ese gesto, pero sintió una enorme desconfianza, un terrible miedo y también una espantosa sensación de odio mientras más se adentró al pueblo.   
Lo que también noto Yuuri fue que todas las personas del pueblo tenían ojos y cabello dorado, resaltando aún más de lo normalmente lo hacía entre los humanos. Y eso lo hizo sentir incómodo. Evitando que pudiera seguir pensando algo más, un grupo de hombres lo detuvieron en medio del mercado. Eran alrededor de 7 personas, todos beta, pero usando largas túnicas y collares de oro.   
\- Forastero ¿Qué te trae por estas tierras? –pregunto uno de los siete hombres con porte amenazante, haciendo retroceder un poco al joven omega.   
-Yo… soy un viajero, solo estoy de paso-expreso con suavidad-. Pensaba en pasar la noche aquí si era posible.   
\- Los de tu tipo no son bienvenidos en este pueblo-menciono otro sin quitar la vista encima de Yuuri-. Tienes dos días para marcharte.   
Y dicho eso, se retiraron en silencio dejando a un aturdido y confundido Yuuri. Muy claramente le hicieron saber que no era bienvenido en ese lugar, sus auras eran grises, y esos colores no eran gratos para el joven dios. La mejor opción era buscar otro pueblo donde descansar, después de todo, comida y agua no eran problema, solo que esperaba poder descansar mejor y estabilizar sus emociones, pero con ese tipo de personas no era una buena idea. Se dirigía a la salida del pueblo cuando observo de nuevo al pequeño de hacía unos momentos. Este observaba con deseo un puesto de frutas sin acercarse demasiado, Yuuri pensó en irse antes de que pudiera reconocerlo y delatarlo ante los demás humanos, cuando noto una ola de energías negativas que iban dirigidos hacia el pequeño de cabellos negros.   
\- ¡Maldito mocoso! -grito un hombre de mediana edad hacia el pequeño-, te repetí mil veces que no te quería ver frente a mi puesto, echaras de tu maldición a mis frutas.   
Estuvo a punto de golpearlo con el palo de su escoba, cuando en una rápida reacción Yuuri corrió y logro cubrir al niño entre sus brazos recibiendo el golpe. El niño se sorprendió de la acción tanto como el hombre, quien quedo algo aturdido por la presencia del joven dios, pero a los pocos segundos, reacciono volviendo a mostrar su aura renuente y hostil, de un intenso color gris.  
-Largo de aquí tú también-le exclamó-, personas como tú no son bienvenidas en el pueblo ¡Fuera!   
Y con el fin de protegerse de aquel hombre y proteger al pequeño que tenía entre sus brazos, Yuuri salió corriendo hacia unos pasillos entre un par de casas, deteniéndose solo cuando se sintió a salvo, soltando al pequeño que seguía sorprendido de sus acciones.   
\- ¿Estás bien? -pregunto, este asintió algo confundido y no pudo evitar sonreír aliviado, desconcertando aún más al niño de cabello oscuro.  
-Tu eres el ángel de hace un rato-menciono a voz queda, Yuuri asintió levemente, aunque no sabía bien cómo explicar lo que el niño había observado.   
\- No soy un ángel, pero al menos pude protegerte de ese horrible hombre-comento sonriendo.  
\- Pero ¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¿No estás enojado conmigo? -pregunto el pequeño en un murmullo, Yuuri lo miro extrañado.   
\- ¿Por qué debería estarlo? -dijo.  
-Porque te lastimaron por mi culpa.   
El dios del hielo hizo recuento a lo anterior, pero le restó importancia, lo que quería saber era porque trataban a ese niño de ese modo.  
\- No estoy enojado contigo, pero más importante ¿Por qué ese hombre te quiso lastimar?   
-Por mi color de cabello y ojos-respondió con algo de miedo, Yuuri no entendía porque con un hecho tan insignificante alguien podría lastimar a un niño pequeño.   
Y observándolo bien, el joven dios noto horrorizado que el pequeño niño estaba todo sucio, desnutrido y desprovisto también de cualquier ropa que lo cubriese del frio pese a que era pleno invierno. En silencio se quitó una de las telas que cubrían su cuerpo encima de la ropa y cubrió al pequeño.   
\- ¿Por qué me das esto? –pregunto. Yuuri no despego su sonrisa de su rostro.   
\- Sé que no nos conocemos, pero me gustaría ser tu amigo.   
\- ¿Mi amigo? –repitió.   
-Sí, los amigos se cuidan entre ellos, por eso te lo estoy dando-menciono, viendo con ternura el desconcierto aun marcado en el pequeño-. Yo me llamo Yuuri ¿Cuál es tu nombre? -pregunto.   
-Seung Gil…   
-Es un hermoso nombre, Seung Gil.   
-Eres el primero que piensa eso- sonrió por primera vez por esas palabras.   
-Bien Seung Gil ¿Te gustaría acompañarme a buscar comida? Debes tener hambre ¿Verdad? -dijo extendiendo su mano.   
El pequeño Seung dudo un poco, pero al notar la cálida sonrisa en Yuuri sintió como algo en su interior se calentaba y le incitaba a tomar su mano. Nunca antes en su vida alguien le había mirado de esa forma después de su madre.   
Yuuri al sentir el toque de su tacto, lo tomo de la mano y lo guío hasta el bosque cercano, todo estaba pintado de un blanco puro, pero cuando estuvieron bien adentro poco a poco los animales fueron acercándose al dios de ojos ámbar, este logro encontrar un par de árboles de manzana y peras. Era notorio que estaban sin hojas dado el invierno, pero ante los ojos incrédulos de Seung Gil, varios frutos comenzaron a crecer de estas y a caer entre los brazos de ambos.   
Yuuri temió por un momento en que el niño le rechazara y odiara por aquellos dones que él tenía, sin embargo, la sorpresa y la emoción en el rostro de Seung Gil demostraban lo contrario.   
\- ¡Increíble! ¿Cómo lo hiciste? -preguntaba el pequeño al mismo tiempo que Yuuri le extendía los frutos que comenzó a degustar con gran alegría marcada.   
\- Es algo que solo yo puedo hacer-expreso-, es un don… muy especial-comento, pensando que tan verdadero sería lo “especial” en sus poderes.   
\- ¿Entonces si eres un ángel después de todo? –cuestiono el pequeño.   
\- No… no soy un ángel, ni nada semejante.   
\- ¿Entonces que eres? ¿Me lo podrías decir? –pregunto con una gran curiosidad marcada en su diminuto rostro.   
\- Es algo complicado-menciono sonriendo nervioso-. Sera mejor que comas rápido, o las frutas se congelaran por el frio-mintió.   
\- Si, es verdad-y siguió comiendo con gran entusiasmo.   
El dios sonrió ante esa imagen, el pequeño estaba tan feliz por tener algo de comer ese día que no notaba como su cara se llenaba de migas y restos de los frutos que comía, Yuuri con mucho cuidado limpio su rostro con la tela de su vestido, pidiéndole que comiera despacio, que las manzanas y las peras no iban a irse a ningún sitio. Este asintió, y cuando acabaron de comer estuvieron reposando un rato entre los árboles.  
\- ¿y qué haces por aquí? Se nota que no eres de aquí-menciono el niño.   
\- ¿Tan obvio es?   
\- Si-asintió-. Todas las personas que viven aquí, excepto yo, tienen los ojos y el cabello dorado. Por eso lo supe de inmediato.   
La forma de hablar de aquel niño, sorprendió un poco a Yuuri, porque hablaba con más madures que la de un pequeño niño que no parecía pasar de los siete a ocho años. Pero lo que se le calo en los pensamientos fue lo respecto a su cabello, recordando lo ocurrido en el pueblo. Al preguntarle directamente el pequeño, este hizo una mueca melancólica, permaneció en silencio un breve momento, como si no supiera como decirlo.  
-Es por el color de mis ojos y cabello.  
Seung Gil le explico a Yuuri que desde que tenía memoria los aldeanos del pueblo siempre le habían tratado así. Según le había contado su madre, las personas del pueblo añoran al dios del sol que es el que da vida a todas las cosas que los rodean, y que todos ellos tuvieran los ojos y el cabello dorado representaba que eran los hijos predilectos de aquel dios. Para proteger esa estirpe nadie podía relacionarse con gente ajena a los pueblerinos de allí, eso estaba completamente prohibido por los sacerdotes del templo ya que el solo hacerlo traería desgracias a la gente y contaminarían el pueblo con sangre "impura". Sin embargo, su madre se casó con un hombre ajeno al pueblo, un hombre de cabellos y ojos oscuros como la noche, siendo gracias a él que tenía los ojos de color negro. El pequeño explico que su padre había muerto después de que el naciera, a causa de una epidemia que azotó al pueblo en los días de su nacimiento. Los sacerdotes lo tomaron como un presagio de mala suerte y desde entonces todo el mundo le mostraba aquella mirada oscura. Yuuri sintió una enorme lastima por aquel pequeño, de cierto modo, le recordaba mucho a su misma historia, pero en este caso se volvía mucho más duro, al tratarse de un simple niño.   
\- ¿Dónde se encuentra tu mama? - le preguntó.   
-Mama... Murió hace un par de meses.   
La noticia le cayó como un balde de agua fría encima al joven dios, que historia tan triste y amarga, más cuando el protagonista de esta corresponde a un pequeño niño. Yuuri no pudo evitar abrazarlo y llorar un poco, el niño solo se mantuvo en silencio siendo abrazado por él. Seco sus lágrimas y miro al pequeño, este tenía una sonrisa melancólica en su rostro, no parecía ser expresiones que un niño de esa edad debiese tener.  
-Eres extraño-le dijo-, nunca pensé que te pondrías a llorar.   
-Discúlpame por eso.   
Luego de un rato, en medio del frio bosque, pero cercano a la calidez del cuerpo de Yuuri, el pequeño Seung Gil se permitió dormir entre los brazos del joven dios. Este lo miro, era aún tan pequeño, y tenía que afrontar tantas dificultades. A pesar de todo, era un niño fuerte, y con un largo tiempo de vida, esperaba que pudiera salir adelante de todas sus dificultades.   
Era algo tan extraño para Yuuri, pero se sentía tan maravilloso, sentir con sus propias manos el largo hilo de vida que recorrería ese pequeño que dormitaba entre sus brazos, como quería poder decirle que no estaba solo, pero él solo era alguien pasajero en la vida de ese niño, porque después de todo, él no era humano.   
Estaba ya el ocaso cuando Seung despertó, Yuuri lo recibió con una sonrisa que le fue correspondida de igual forma, ambos se levantaron del suelo, mientras comenzaban a caminar de nuevo hacia el pueblo.   
Debía buscar donde pasar la noche pensó inmediatamente el dios, fue entonces que se preocupó por el pequeño Seung, ¿Donde dormía? ¿Dormiría a la intemperie? Estaba seguro que nadie les daría alojamiento a ambos por su apariencia; por unos segundos dudo si debía preguntarle hasta que llegaron al pueblo y Seung le guio hasta una de las casas más alejadas del poblado. Cuando llegaron ahí una pequeña niña de la misma edad del niño les recibió a ambos, miro con gran sorpresa a Yuuri al igual que él a la niña. Adrián le explico a la pequeña que él era un viajero y que necesitaba donde quedarse a pasar la noche, la chiquilla corrió por un par de sabanas dentro de su casa y luego les guio hasta un granero donde los dejo a ambos antes de regresar a dentro de su casa.   
Yuuri no entendía muy bien la situación hasta que Yuuri le explico que la pequeña.   
-Su nombre es Lu Min, es hija de una amiga de mama, ella y su esposo me dejan dormir aquí todas las noches desde que mama murió, también me dejan comida de vez en cuando.   
El dios de cabello azabache pensó que, de alguna forma, si quisieran Seung podría dormir dentro de la casa donde ellos viven en lugar de ese granero, al igual que podrían hacerse cargo de él porque aún era un niño, pero no lo hacían, aunque fueron amigos de su madre.  
Esos pensamientos solo dejaron un mal sabor de boca a Yuuri quien solo por esa noche decidió no indagar en nada más. Ya tenía suficiente con haber conocido otro sentimiento negativo de la población humana: la hipocresía y la discriminación

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Que les parecio el capitulo? ¡Por fin nos encontramos con Seung Gil! y aunque admito que el SeungxYuuri es uno de mis placeres culposos, en este fic no sera así, esta sera como pudieron ver, una relación más suave y fraternal. Tambien....  
> ¡Entramos oficialmente en la cuenta regresiva para que aparezca nuestro ruso nalgas de oro!   
> Espero que les haya gustado la historia, la canción de hoy es parte del ost de Hybryd Chil, Hontou no Kimochi de Hijiri Anze.


	17. Protección

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por favor, disfruten de la lectura con la siguiente melodía  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WHpt2qikj1I

Esa mañana Yuuri despertó cuando los rayos del sol se postraron en su rostro, el sonido del piar de los pájaros y la calidez del cuerpo de Seung a su lado aun durmiendo le devolvieron a la realidad de donde se encontraba. Con cuidado acaricio el rostro del pequeño quien se encontraba con una gran calma en su rostro.   
Él sabía.  
Yuuri sabía que su estadía en ese pueblo culminaba esa misma tarde, dado que ese fue el tiempo que le proporcionaron los aldeanos, sabía que encariñarse con el pequeño no era bueno, pues pronto debería partir dejándolo nuevamente a su suerte. Pero era un sentimiento amargo, dejar a un ser tan indefenso a merced de ese mundo de oscuridad. ¿Cómo había sido capaz de sobrevivir hasta ahora? Yuuri se lo preguntaba, pero tampoco quería pensar en ello pues sería peor para el imaginar las cosas que el pequeño habría tenido que hacer para sobrevivir.   
Pero algo si estaba seguro el omega, era que el poco tiempo que estuviera a su lado al pequeño Seung no le faltaría nada.   
-Yuuri-le llamo, el nombrado volteo a ver como el niño se levantaba lentamente frotándose los ojos.   
\- Buenos días Seung Gil   
\- Buenos días-saludo aun despertándose.   
\- ¿Lograste dormir bien? –pregunto, Seung asintió mientras el joven dios se levantaba para buscar un poco de agua y darle un pequeño baño, no podía dejar que siguiera en esas condiciones.   
El tiempo afuera del granero era frio, sin darse cuenta había comenzado una pequeña nevada. Yuuri sabía que no tendría problemas para irse aun en plena tormenta de nieve, pero seguía preocupado por el pequeño. Poco a poco preparo una tina llenándola con varias cazuelas de agua las cuales calentó con sus dones. Era rudimentario, lo reconocía, pero eficiente para el dios. Pensó en que existirá resistencia por el niño en tomar un baño, pero fue todo lo contrario. Este se dejó hacer mientras el de cabellos azabache le limpiaba. Tenía un cuerpo pequeño y delgado incluso para su edad con una piel extremadamente blanca, que hacia contraste con su cabello y color de ojos. Cuando hubo terminado, lo seco con cuidado ayudándole a poner su ropa. El pequeño se vio a sí mismo y sonrió tiernamente al dios.   
\- Gracias, Yuuri.   
\- No tienes que agradecerme, ahora. Vamos a buscar algo de comer, además, me gustaría enseñarte algo que vi de camino al pueblo.   
Abrigándole bien con las telas que le obsequio, se encaminaron fuera del granero camino al bosque, al mismo tiempo que salían las campanas del templo sonaban por todo el pueblo. Yuuri les dirigió una mirada, por un momento había creído ver una sombra junto a ellas. Pero no queriendo distraerse, siguió su camino junto a Seung. Ambos caminaron tomados de la mano, comiendo de algunas frutas que el joven dios hacía crecer de los árboles, conversando sobre cosas sin importancia. Aunque no lo demostrara en su rostro, el pequeño Seung estaba muy interesado en saber sobre los poderes de Yuuri, y a este no le podía generar más que ternura, aunque se tratara de un tema que el mismo no le agradaba.   
Un sonido de sorpresa salió de los labios del pequeño cuando observo lo que su amigo quería mostrarle, se trataba de un pequeño círculo de agua que venía de una cascada. El agua seguía cayendo, pero en un instante Yuuri la hizo congelar logrando una gran exclamación de euforia infantil.   
\- ¡Increíble! ¿Cómo lo hiciste? ¿Me puedes enseñar? ¡Yo también quiero hacerlo? –decía con gran emoción mientras Yuuri compartía una gran sonrisa en su rostro.   
\- Quería mostrártelo, y aunque no puedo enseñarte a congelar el agua, puedo enseñarte otra cosa-explico.   
Lentamente en su mano se fueron acumulando pequeños copos de nieve, unificándose creando algo entre las manos del dios ante los ojos impresionados del pequeño Seung quien recibió entre sus brazos un par de patines a base de hielo. Con cuidado Yuuri se los coloco mientras el mismo creaba unos para él. Seung no podía decir nada de lo impresionado que estaba, y siguiendo la mano de Yuuri, ambos se internaron dentro del hielo. El joven dios no sabía cómo consolar a alguien, tampoco como dar palabras de apoyo cuando alguien se encontraba en una situación de tal calibre como la que vivía Seung, no obstante, lo animaría con la única forma que él conocía que podría darle felicidad y calma tanto como a él: patinar.   
Le fue enseñando como la primera vez que su maestra y hermana le invitaron a conocer el hielo, Seung se veía maravillado y no dudaba en demostrárselo a Yuuri. Ambos siguieron patinando, disfrutando del hielo hasta que fue prudente ir a otro espacio para entrar en calor. Se refugiaron en una pequeña cueva donde Yuuri instalo una pequeña fogata, aunque él era resistente al frio, el pequeño Seung al ser humano no lo era tanto, y no quería que se enfermara por su culpa.   
Mientras entraban en calor y comían algunas frutas, Seung miro fijamente a Yuuri, dudando en un principio de hablar hasta que le llamo.   
-Yuuri.   
-Dime.  
-Tu eres igual a él ¿verdad? - pregunto Seung a Yuuri, sin embargo, el joven dios no entendía a qué se refería el pequeño-. Tú eres igual a mí, eres igual que el joven brujo también…  
-No sé qué quieres decir con eso Seung Gil- decía el omega sin lograr entender.   
\- Tu eres parecido al joven brujo que vive en el medio del bosque, él tiene poderes igual que tú-ante esas palabras Yuuri miro con sorpresa e intriga a su pequeño amigo.  
\- ¿Ese hombre del que me hablas tiene poderes como yo? -pregunto, Seung asintió lentamente y miro hacia un punto específico del bosque apuntándolo con su dedo.  
\- En lo más profundo del bosque vive un chico muy simpático y alegre en una casa de madera, toda la gente del pueblo le teme y por eso nadie se acerca, pero él no es una mala persona, solo es diferente a todos-miro a Yuuri-, él es como nosotros, una persona extraña con ojos y cabellos de otro color.   
\- ¿Tú la has conocido en persona? -indago.  
\- Si-le afirmo-, no sé cómo se llama, tampoco me ha dicho su nombre nunca, pero es un chico alegre, tiene la piel morena y el cabello negro como yo-dijo el pequeño recordándolo-, es muy amable pero también es muy solitario, las veces que me he perdido en el bosque él me ha rescatado y me ha devuelto al camino de vuelta al pueblo.  
-Entiendo-respondió el joven dios, tenía muchas interrogantes dentro de su cabeza, pero no sabía si el pequeño podría respondérselas así que decidió mantenerlas para él.   
Al cabo de unas horas salieron de la cueva observando cómo estaba presente el ocaso, lo inevitable había llegado y Yuuri sabía que era momento de despedirse. Caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a la entrada del pueblo, donde el joven dios se detuvo; Seung volteo a verlo para ver que le ocurría, encontrándose con la triste sonrisa de Yuuri.   
\- ¿Yuuri?   
\- Seung Gil, de verdad me gusto pasar todo este tiempo contigo, hacía mucho tiempo que no me divertía tanto con alguien. Pero es hora de que me vaya.   
\- ¿Irte? –repitió.   
\- Si…   
Hubo un momento de silencio mientras ambos se veían, de repente Yuuri siente como Seung se lanza contra sus piernas abrazándolo fuertemente, estuvo a punto de preguntar que le pasaba cuando sintió las lágrimas sobre sus ropas.   
\- No… Yuuri no te vayas, no me dejes solo de nuevo-lloraba el pequeño mientras se negaba ir al dios que no sabía qué hacer.   
Los sentimientos de desesperación que le eran trasmitidos al tacto con el pequeño, era una súplica silenciosa para que no lo abandonara, rompiendo el corazón de Yuuri en pedazos y dejándolo sin saber qué hacer. Él era un dios que no sabía en cuánto podría controlar de sus dones, no podía envejecer, y no sabía cuánto peligro podría estar amenazándole, no era una buena vida para un niño, pero era una vida, una vida mucho mejor que la desesperación de vivir en un lugar donde no eres bienvenido, y donde tu integridad física peligra sin haber hecho algo para merecerlo. Simplemente no podía dejarlo, no en esas condiciones.   
\- Seung Gil, yo…   
Antes que pudiera decirle a su pequeño amigo sus planes, sintió una gran presión sobre su cuerpo, un momento abría los ojos y observaba a Seung Gil, al otro miraba una cámara oscura. Parpadeo varias veces tomándose la cabeza, el pequeño lo llamaba insistentemente preguntando por su estado, su visión se trastornaba y su cuerpo se sentía pesado. Cuando abrió los ojos por última vez, se encontraba en un espacio oscuro, un pasillo largo, frio y con el incesante sonido de un reloj cercano a su oído.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por favor, disfruten la lectura con la siguiente melodía  
> https://youtu.be/m89lm78PDR0

Oscuro, todo estaba oscuro.   
Yuuri volteaba hacia ambos lados buscando la figura de su pequeño amigo, pero se encontraba solo. A su alrededor, solo había paredes oscuras, y al final del camino un incesante sonido de toqueteos. Era fuerte, tintineante hasta al punto de ser ensordecedor y molesto, provocando dolor en las sienes del joven dios. Se preguntaba dónde estaba, que era ese lugar y como había llegado allí. Llamo a Seung, pero lo único que recibió respuesta fue el eco; el aura era pesada, el pecho le ardía y le costaba respirar, quería salir de allí cuanto antes. Empezó a caminar en busca de una salida, pero el camino se extendía más y más sin hallar alguna puerta siquiera, lo único nuevo que consiguió fue el origen del sonido, relojes de cuerda. Largos metros de pared llenos de estos, de todos las formas y tamaños, todos en movimiento, en diferentes horas. Sin embargo, había seis en particular que no estaban en movimiento como todos los demás, estaban rotos y se encontraban manchados de un intenso color carmesí, Yuuri se acercó a verlos mucho mejor, percatándose que todos estaban detenidos en la misma hora, e invadido por la curiosidad toco uno de ellos.   
Una ola se recuerdos, sentimientos y emociones le fue reflejado en un instante, era la vida de un ser humano pasando a través de su mente, pero no era cualquier humano, era uno de los bandidos que ataco la aldea de Yuko, y uno de los cuales secuestro a Yuuri. El omega quiso gritar al momento de verse reflejado en los recuerdos de ese hombre, su miedo, su desesperación y el dolor al haber sido asesinado por su mano, todo eso, siendo traspasado al corazón de Yuuri que se arrodillaba al suelo sin poder soltar el reloj. Era un sentimiento horrible, asqueroso, y fue producido por él.  
¡No quería verlos!   
Tenía tiempo queriendo escapar de esos recuerdos, no quería tenerlos, quería que se fueran, no quería volver a vivirlos, mucho menos sentirlos desde la perspectiva de los involucrados, no los soportaba.   
\- Pero si fuiste tú quien los mato.   
Yuuri alzo la mirada de golpe, soltando un grito ahogado cae de espaldas desparramándose en el suelo, una risa juguetona resuena en la habitación. La figura de Kôki se levanta de su asiento caminando lentamente hasta el cuerpo tembloroso del dios del hielo, la sonrisa en el rostro del otro dios se ensancha cuando ve como este quiere escapar, pero sabe que es imposible, nadie puede escapar de ese lugar.   
\- Tu…   
\- ¿Yo? –repitió sonriendo divertido.   
\- ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí? -balbuceo, Kôki le tomo del mentón y este casi lanza un chillido de terror, este se carcajea a rienda suelta frente a su cara.   
\- Pareces a punto de orinarte del miedo-se burló apretando más su rostro-. ¿y crees que así puedes hacerte llamar un dios supremo?   
El ultimo comentario provoco la cólera en Yuuri, quien desato su poder alejando la mano del dios de su rostro, con dificultad se puso de pie mirándolo fieramente.   
\- ¡No me subestimes! –Grito Yuuri levantándose y poniéndose en guardia-. Responde ¿Qué es este lugar? ¿Cómo llegue aquí? ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí? –exigió saber con algo más de fuerza, pero con un pequeño temblor en su hablar, quería armarse de valor, no ser cobarde, pero no podía, su cuerpo no podía dejar de temblar y su corazón se retorcía a cada nuevo paso que el hombre frente a sí daba, era tan dolorosa su presencia, el estómago le oprimía al punto de querer vomitar.   
\- Son demasiadas preguntas, pequeño dios-comento apareciendo justo detrás de Yuuri provocando que este se volteara con violencia-. Si me lo pides de una mejor manera quizás pueda decírtelo-agrego ahora delante de él.   
Yuuri no entendía cómo podía moverse tan rápido, su cuerpo no soportaba la presión de estar en una misma habitación con ese otro ser, la inmensidad de sus poderes se repelía y aunque parte de los de Yuuri estuvieran sellados, el dolor era indescriptible.   
\- ¿Qué este lugar?   
La voz del dios del hielo resonó en la habitación, el sonido de los relojes seguía retumbando, los latidos del corazón de Yuuri se escuchaban con fuerza casi a punto de salir de su pecho.   
no podía creer lo que observaban sus ojos, Kôki camino lentamente hasta él y coloco su dedo índice en su frente, su rostro estaba enmarcado por su icónica sonrisa.   
\- No es el momento que lo sepas, así que desaparece.   
La habitación se rompió, junto con todo a su alrededor, Yuuri alcanzo a soltar un grito mientras caía al fondo de la oscuridad, espero el impacto, pero cuando abrió nuevamente los ojos, se encontraba nuevamente en el mundo humano. Reviso su cuerpo detallando que estuviera completo, al sentir todo en orden, busco con la mirada a Seung Gil, no obstante, la figura de su pequeño humano ya no estaba frente a él, se encontraba solo en lugar que no conocía y que estaba muy lejos de la aldea. Era ya de noche, no sabía cuánto tiempo pasado o como había llegado a ese lugar. Su principal preocupación fue Seung, no sabía que era de él, pero entendió con frustración que fuera aquello que le hizo movilizarse contra de su voluntad, lo alejo lo suficiente de la aldea como para no poder precisar donde se encontraba la presencia del pequeño niño; al notarlo quiso gritar de la frustración y maldecir a Kôki, a quien el dios del hielo atribuía toda la culpa. Justo cuando había tomado la decisión de llevar a Seung Gil consigo, aquello ocurría. Y como siempre, no había nada que pudiera hacer para remediarlo, solo quedarse con la culpa, y la maldita frustración. Era decepcionante, pero en la cabeza de Yuuri pasaba posibilidad de que quizás aquel hecho era el mejor, quizás no debía llevarse a ese niño, luego del encuentro con el dios de la guerra y las calamidades, posiblemente todo se volvería más engorroso y peligroso para el dios del hielo, y Yuuri sabía que no era un buen ambiente para un niño. No podía haberlo ayudado y ese simple pensamiento se caló en su mente como puñal.   
Comenzó de nuevo su viaje al cabo de la mañana siguiente, emprendió camino hacia el oeste, sin saber a qué lugar llegaría o que encontraría, teniendo en cuenta que ahora estaba solo de nuevo, el sentimiento de nostalgia le embargo por completo. Fue solo un día y medio conociéndolo, un poco más de 24 horas que para su actual vida no eran más que un pestañeo, pero fue suficiente para calar en su mente por completo. Solo habían pasado horas desde el inicio de su viaje y Yuuri quería regresar a la aldea por aquel pequeño de ojos oscuros, los sentimientos encontrados y una visión oscura le aseguraban que era mejor dejarlo con los suyos, confiar que podría sobrevivir; pero estaba claro que algo no estaba bien.   
Es alrededor de la tarde que Yuuri siente algo, su cabeza siente un leve zumbido, se recuesta de una roca temiendo que pudiera sucederle lo de antes y aparecer nuevamente ese oscuro lugar, sin embargo, no era nada de eso.   
“Ayúdalo”   
Alguien le hablaba, era una voz masculina que no había escuchado antes, se escuchaba desesperada, decía que ayudara a alguien.  
“¡YUURI!”  
\- ¡Seung Gil! –grito levantándose de golpe.   
Esa fue la voz de Seung, a Yuuri no le cabía la menor duda ¿Pero porque escuchaba la voz de su pequeño amigo? ¿Por qué se escuchaba tan angustiada? ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando?   
“Seung está en grave peligro, tu eres el único que puede hacerlo, ayúdalo, te lo suplico.”  
Yuuri escucho nuevamente esa voz desconocida, pero esta vez se estaba refiriendo a su amigo, no tenía tiempo de averiguar que pasaba, solo podía entrar en acción.   
Alzo en vuelo buscando la presencia del niño, era difícil pues no sabía con exactitud donde se encontraba, pero tenía que hacerlo, no había tiempo que perder, tenía un mal presentimiento. Al cabo de unos minutos encontró la presencia de Seung en medio de un mar de almas a unos cuantos kilómetros de allí, sin esperar más se enrumbo hasta la aldea volando a máxima velocidad, en minutos logro visualizar la aldea y un fuerte cumulo de energías negativas llego hasta su cuerpo logrando desestabilizar un poco sus emociones, con algo de dificultad descendió al suelo. Entro corriendo al pueblo buscando la presencia de Seung, a cada paso que daba las emociones le embargaban y le trancaban el aire, se detuvo en seco cuando observo una congregación de gente gritando y maldiciendo mientras rodeaban algo, para ese momento el sentimiento se volvía insoportable para Yuuri quien se tocó el pecho buscando respirar, pudo reponerse al ver el cuerpo de Seung desparramado sobre el cuerpo y corrió hasta el colocándose sobre su pequeño ser.   
\- ¿Qué es lo que creen que están haciendo? –vocifero Yuuri observando a las personas del pueblo-.   
Las personas a su alrededor se quedan mudos con la presencia del joven omega frente a ellos, pero esto es solo por un breve momento, solo les toma unos segundos regresar como una jauría a sus gritos, maldiciones y palabras contra Yuuri y contra Seung, el pobre se encuentra inconsciente protegido entre los brazos del dios, mientras que este no entiende que es lo que está ocurriendo. Las personas siguen en ese ritmo agregando golpes y patadas sobre el cuerpo de los jóvenes de cabello negro, el mayor de ambos solo puede cubrir al menor con su cuerpo recibiendo los impactos.   
\- ¿Qué les pasa? -grito-. ¿Qué hemos hecho nosotros?

De golpe los ataques cesaron, Yuuri alzo la vista viendo que había ocurrido cuando es separado abruptamente de Seung, intenta revelarse, pero es derribado por un par de alfas que lo retienen con fuerza contra el suelo mientras otros dos hombres contienen el cuerpo inconsciente del pequeño; en pocos minutos aparecen los sacerdotes del templo y la gente del pueblo permanece en silencio. Con aire prepotente, estos se colocan frente a Yuuri y Seung mirándoles con aires déspotas y con gran desprecio en sus ojos. El dios los reconoció de inmediato, viendo que se trataban de las mismas personas que trato el primer día que estuvo en ese pueblo.  
\- ¿Por qué nos tienes así? -les cuestiono encarándolos-, ¿Por qué golpearon de esa forma tan brutal a un niño pequeño? ¡¿Acaso no tienen corazón?, insensibles! -les grito, recibiendo una cachetada en el proceso, pero no le importo, siguió observándolos de forma desafiante.  
Uno de los sacerdotes se acercó lentamente hasta quedar a unos pocos metros de su rostro, este lo observo.  
-Forastero, tú que pisaste y profanaste tierra sagrada con tu inmunda sangre, ¿aun osas preguntar qué es lo que has hecho? - pregunto el hombre-. ¡Ustedes son la muestra viva del pecado en nuestras tierras!  
-Solo por tener los ojos y el cabello de color negro-intento asimilar, sintiendo una furia recorrerle de golpe- ¡¿solo por eso hemos pecado?!-vocifero.  
-Tú y ese niño mugriento son la muestra viva del demonio y la herejía, ambos deshonran las tierras del señor del sol con sus asquerosos rasgos demoniacos…. ¡Es por eso que los daremos como sacrificio al Dios del Sol!   
Ante esas palabras el resto de las personas del pueblo estallaron en ovaciones, Yuuri no podía creer que toda esa gente estaba dispuesta a apoyar tan semejante blasfemia.   
-Que esto sirva de lección para todos aquellos que osan desafiar al dios del Sol mezclándose con los herejes ¡La sangre dorada ha de perdurar siempre, la sangre inmunda debe ser eliminada! -volvió a gritar el mismo sacerdote.   
\- ¡La sangre dorada ha de perdurar siempre, la sangre inmunda debe ser eliminada! –repitieron los aldeanos a coro.   
Por su lado, Yuuri observo a Seung, el pobre niño estaba inconsciente por los golpes que le habían propinado, ¿nadie pensaba ayudarlos? se cuestionó, busco con la mirada a los amigos de la madre del pequeño, y los encontró entre la multitud, mirando con lastima en su mirada mientras se separaban de la procesión.   
Fue tan sencillo, tan sencillo era apartar la mirada para los humanos ante las inmoralidades, tan sencillo era apoyar las injusticias confabuladas con religiosidad.   
No iba permitirlo.  
Desplego sus poderes del viento alejando a los hombres de su persona mientras tomaba a Seung Gil entre sus brazos, todas las personas del pueblo quedaron anonadados ante la figura de Yuuri que dominaba los vientos con sutileza, muchos otros se apartaron despavoridos y huyeron dejando a otros pocos frente al dios.   
\- ¡Es… es un demonio! - grito uno de los sacerdotes, el omega lo observo y este cayó al suelo del miedo.  
-Son seres despréciales, seres humanos-los observo sin un ápice de emoción, una parte de él quería que todos ellos comprendieran el dolor que causaron al pequeño Seung, sin embargo, él misma reconoció que solo traería más odio, produciendo una cadena interminable de la cual no quería estar inmerso, ya tenía sus manos suficientemente manchadas de sangre, así que, desplegando sus alas desapareció de la vista de la gente del pueblo.   
Yuuri voló unos cuantos metros hasta llegar a lo más adentro del bosque, necesitaba curar a Seung como fuera, el pequeño seguía inconsciente y con un gran número de moretones y heridas. Utilizo sus poderes curativos, curando por completo al pequeño, a los pocos minutos este despertó, viendo con sorpresa al joven dios.   
\- ¿Yuuri?   
\- Hola, disculpa por haber desaparecido de ese modo.   
Sin embargo, se calló de golpe al sentir el cuerpo del pequeño abrazado contra él, este temblaba incontrolablemente mientras las lágrimas caían como torrentes por sus mejillas mojando las ropas del omega.   
\- L-lo siento-se disculpó mientras alzaba la vista y se limpiaba las lágrimas-… creí que Yuuri ya no me quería y por eso se había ido. Gracias por salvarme.   
Fue entonces que Yuuri no pudo contenerse más, abrazo al pequeño contra su pequeño rompiendo él a llorar. La culpabilidad marcándole por completo, había estado tan cerca de abandonarlo a su suerte, un poco más y Seung no estaría frente a él, se sentía horrible.   
\- ¿Yuuri? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué lloras? -le pregunto, pero este solo le abrazaba y lloraba sin decir nada-. Oye Yuuri… ¿Por qué estas llorando? No llores más.   
Con algo de dificultad se secó las lágrimas encarando al pequeño, este le veía preocupado e intento darle una sonrisa que solo quedo en una mueca, al verlo con su rostro sucio y enmarañado, no pudo evitar abrazarlo de nuevo.   
\- Lo siento, de verdad no había querido dejarte, pero sucedieron cosas que ni yo mismo entiendo. ¿Ahora te encuentras mejor? ¿Ya no te duele nada? –pregunto.   
\- Si ya no me duele nada, pero ¿Qué hacemos en el bosque? ¿Cómo escapamos de la gente del pueblo? –cuestiono el niño mirando todo el lugar sin comprender como habían llegado.   
-yo te saque de ahí-dijo separándose un poco y secándose sus lágrimas-, no podía permitir que te hicieran algo, no iba a permitirlo-dijo, pero es que estaba tan feliz que no le hubiera pasado nada grave, no se lo hubiera perdonado- Escucha Seung, no tienes que preocuparte por nada, no regresaras más nunca a ese horrible lugar, yo buscare un lugar donde puedas estar a salvo.   
\- Eso sería de mucha ayuda, pero creo que les tengo un buen lugar para ello-expreso una voz cantarina muy cercana a ellos.   
Justo a pocos metros, apareció una figura oculta bajo una túnica, Yuuri noto el gran poder que esa persona denotaba y en señal de alerta, coloco a Seung detrás de si dispuesto a protegerlo, cuando el joven frente a sí hizo una seña de paz levantando ambas manos.   
\- No tienen que ponerse a la defensiva, no les hare nada-comento el chico, quitándose la capucha y mostrando su rostro, el cual venía acompañado de una jovial sonrisa-. Mi nombre es Phichit, soy el brujo de este bosque.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En esta oportunidad he demostrado un poco como se ha mostrado algunas corrientes religiosas, que por aspectos como los que plasme discriminaban y atacaban personas, es un aspecto del ser humano que a mi particular me desagrada como no tienen idea, pero que es parte de la historia humana y que en algun momento, Yuuri tendria que conocer. Por otro lado, hemos tenido otra aparición de Koki y la entrada en escena de nuestro amado Phichit, y en relación a estas apariciones ¿que teorias tienen?   
> El ost de esta semana corresponde a Maboroshi. Sakura card captors ost.


	19. Brujo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero puedan seguir la lectura acompañados de esta melodía. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AqjdJ9bEJHo

Yuuri miro fijamente al chico llamado Phichit, de piel morena, cabellos y ojos oscuros, tenía una amplia sonrisa adornando su rostro y un enorme poder inmerso en su alma, noto como las intenciones de este no eran malas, ni existían intenciones ocultas en su aura, con ello libero su agarre en Seung y bajo la guardia, el brujo al notar ello amplio su sonrisa.   
\- Phichit ¿no es así? –este asintió-. ¿Cómo sabías que estaríamos aquí?   
\- Porque yo fui quien te mando a llamar, yo fui el que te advirtió sobre lo que podría pasarle a este niño-comento señalando a Seung Gil, es ahí que Yuuri relaciona las voces, y ciertamente son idénticas, pero antes de comentar algo más, Phichit se le adelante-. Sé que quieres preguntar muchas cosas, pero no es el momento para ello, el pequeño está cansado y podría decir lo mismo de ti, mi casa está muy cerca de aquí, los invito a descansar allá.   
El joven dios tiene muchas dudas, al mirarlo a los ojos lo noto que ambos se evaluaban con detenimiento, pero Yuuri no logro sacar nada de él, además, era el primer ser humano del que no podía sentir ningún tipo de emoción que pudiera desestabilizar sus poderes; estaba algo impresionado.   
-No tienes que temer de mí-expreso notando la desconfianza del dios-, como he dicho antes, no les hare ningún daño a ti o a ese pequeño.  
Este asintió, intentando confiar en él, de igual modo, no puede negarle la situación al joven frente así, tanto Seung como él están agotados física y emocionalmente, necesitaban un descanso. Cargo al pequeño en su espalda y aceptando su oferta, emprendieron su camino siguiendo al brujo. Poco a poco se iban alejando más y más del pueblo; entrando por un camino escabroso que no era fácil de ver, la vegetación cambiaba y se volvía más austera, pinos y más pinos se cernían sobre el lugar dejando notar pocos animales que aparecían en su paso, el sonido del entorno era tenue y con el crepúsculo avanzado en el cielo, el frio comenzaba calar. Incluso a Yuuri ese pasaje le recordaba los cuentos que su madre le contaba de niño, esos donde hablaba de bosques encantados que eran tan grandes que parecían laberintos sin salida, algo tan parecido a ese bosque que se extendía kilómetros a la distancia.   
Siguieron caminando durante un par de minutos hasta encontrar una pequeña casita de madera en el medio del paraje boscoso, cuando llegaron a la puerta, Phichit se volteó a verlos.   
\- ¡Bienvenidos a mi humilde morada! No es mucho, pero espero que puedan estar cómodos-comento mientras abría la puerta.   
-Disculpe la intromisión-dijo el dios mientras ingresaba a la residencia.   
La casa era rustica, de un solo piso. Desde el primer momento que ingresabas sentías la fuerte energía de su dueño, pero no era asfixiante, era más bien protectora y bastante acogedora, de colores suaves y con una gran infinidad de bibliotecas, tenía un pequeño comedor y varios muebles alrededor de una chimenea, tenía una pequeña cocina y tres habitaciones con sus respectivas camas.   
Yuuri no paso desapercibido el hecho de que en la mesa del comedor estaban servidos tres platos de comida justo para tres personas y que en los muebles cercanos estaban colocados estratégicamente dos mudas de ropa que seguramente eran para ellos, hizo ademan de querer preguntar, pero el joven brujo se detuvo en el medio de la sala.   
\- Deben estar exhaustos de todo lo que han pasado-comenzó a decir-, les he preparado el baño para que puedan asearse, los esperare para comer para que luego puedan ir a descansar.   
-Muchas gracias-agradeció, sin embargo, más y más dudas se iban creando en su cabeza- pero ¿Cómo es que usted sabía todo esto? ¿Cómo anticipo lo que ocurriría?   
\- Antes de responder todas tus preguntas, es mejor que estés completamente descansado y aseado-alego mientras se quitaba la túnica y la tendía en el ropero-, Creo que si haces eso podrás procesar mejor la información.   
Asimilándolo un poco, Yuuri acepto la oferta y guío a Seung Gil hasta el baño, ambos se asearon cuidadosamente y luego lo ayudo a vestirse con las ropas nuevas que el dueño de la casa había dispuesto para ellos. Al estar vestidos disfrutaron de la comida en silencio, era un pequeño estofado de verduras con un postre de frutas, el joven dios observaba de reojo al brujo, pero no hubo avance alguno durante la hora de la cena. Cuando terminaron de comer, Phichit se dirigió a la sala para leer un libro frente a la chimenea. Ya había anochecido por completo y Seung estaba cada vez más somnoliento hasta el punto de casi quedarse dormido mientras cenaba. Yuuri con una sonrisa enternecida, lo tomo en brazos con cuidado y lo llevo hasta la habitación que le fue provista, dejándolo sobre la cama. Lo cubrió con las mantas y lo observo por un breve momento. Por fin parecía un niño.  
-Ha pasado por tantas cosas que ya no actuaba como el pequeño niño de 8 años que es -menciono una voz desde el marco de la puerta, el joven dios se volteó y lo observo.   
-Si… -Yuuri siguió al joven brujo hasta la sala donde esta volvió a sentarse en el sillón, este hizo lo mismo, pero en el mueble justo frente a él.  
-Debes estar preguntándote muchas cosas en este momento-dijo viéndolo con una sonrisa comprensiva-. Mi relación con este pequeño, como pude saber lo que ocurría y como pude llamarte hasta acá.   
Yuuri asintió en silencio, prestando atención a lo que vendría.  
-Aunque es natural tener todo eso mente-comenzó-, lo lógico es que no debería saber nada de ustedes, pero henos aquí en esta circunstancia, es por ello que no me extraña tu desconfianza, dios del hielo, Yuuri.   
\- ¿C-cómo sabe eso? -pregunto levantándose de golpe del asiento.   
\- Incluso si no lo sabía, ya me has dado la respuesta con esa pregunta-menciono con gesto divertido, y Yuuri se sentó nuevamente en su asiento con gran vergüenza por verse atrapado por sus mismas acciones-. No tienes que preocuparte, la ingenuidad no es algo malo, al contrario, y al pasar por esta experiencia sabrás como actuar en el futuro si alguien pregunta algo parecido, aunque debo admitir que sin que me lo hayas dicho yo ya lo sabía, el hecho que no eres humano.   
Un breve periodo de silencio, Yuuri contuvo el aire antes de soltarlo fuertemente.   
\- ¿Quién es usted en realidad? –pregunto, estaba consciente del poder que ese chico tenia, pero lo que decía lo sorprendía en demasía, era la primera vez que se sentía tan expuesto ante un ser humano, como si esa persona pudiera ver a través de si y leer de ese modo todos sus secretos.   
-Aunque el nombre con el que nací es Phichit, a lo largo del tiempo me han llamado de diferentes formas, el nombre actual al que se dirigen a mi es como el brujo del bosque.   
\- Hace algunos días, Seung Gil me comento sobre usted, él dijo que usted era como yo, que tenía también poderes ¿Es gracias a esos poderes que supo que vendríamos nosotros? –Phichit asintió.   
En silencio se levantó del asiento y camino alrededor de la sala, de repente todas las luces de la habitación se apagaron y ambos eran recubiertos por un manto estrellados dentro de la habitación, Yuuri veía con la boca abierta como todo lo material desaparecía lentamente, quedando suspendidos ambos dentro de ese mar de estrellas, nuevamente la túnica de plata estaba sobre los hombros del brujo, que abriendo sus manos dejo a la vista un punto concreto de las constelaciones, la constelación de Sippar, referente a los sueños.   
-Nací con un gran poder que me permitía ver el futuro a través de los sueños-expreso mientras la constelación serpenteaba y brillaba con mayor intensidad al toque del brujo-, es un horripilante poder que te muestra cosas del futuro aun sin tu desearlo, pero luego de tantos años he aprendido a dominarlo, es de este modo que he podido saber lo que estaba ocurriendo y lo que está por ocurrir.   
\- Entonces es solo un humano-comento el dios.   
Phichit lo miro con sorpresa rompiendo el entorno donde estaban y retornando el estado normal de la casa, Yuuri agarraba con fuerza   
\- Te ves un poco decepcionado por lo que puedo hacer-comento el joven de piel morena, Yuuri por su lado desvió el rostro avergonzado.   
\- No, es solo que… yo creí que usted…   
-No puedo controlar seres ni elementos naturales, tampoco puedo volar o sentir las emociones tal y como tú puedes hacerlo-indico-, lo único que tengo es una gran longevidad y el poder de crear lazos con las personas, pero más allá de eso, soy un humano como cualquier otro ¿Esperabas que fuera un dios tal como tú lo eres?   
El omega no pudo evitar denotar una mirada nostálgica hacia el joven, verdaderamente espero que este resultara ser un dios como él, atrapado en el mundo humano para evitar crear daño a otros seres, pero la verdad, estaba muy equivocado.   
\- Yo estoy emprendiendo un largo viaje en busca de controlar este inmenso poder que tengo, solo de este modo podré regresar a mi mundo junto a mi familia-lo miro-. Creí que si usted también tenía poderes semejantes a los míos podría ayudarme a controlarlos, pero parece ser que me equivoque.   
-Disculpa que no pueda serte de mayor utilidad-respondió Phichit.  
-No se preocupe-dijo.   
\- Pero ahora que tienes estas dudas disueltas, hay otra más que ronda en tu cabeza ¿no es así? -Yuuri asintió en silencio.   
\- Note como no tienes intenciones ocultas, y como un gran poder protege está casa, alejando el mal por casi 300 metros a la redonda-empezó a decir-. Viendo esto tengo un favor que pedirle.   
\- ¿Cuál es? –pregunto.   
\- Seung Gil es solo un niño y no tiene padres, aún es muy joven para mantenerse por sí solo. Ambos se conocen, y puedo confiar que usted podrá cuidar de él en cuanto retome mi viaje, sé que es egoísta de mi parte decidirlo arbitrariamente, pero le pido que lo considere.   
\- ¿Aunque Seung Gil pueda reñirte por ello? –cuestiono, Yuuri solo pudo apretar sus manos contra sus ropas mientras veía el suelo.   
\- Estoy preparado para ser odiado por él gracias a mis acciones, sin embargo, estoy dispuesto a correr ese riesgo siempre y cuando éste seguro que él estará bien, solo de ese modo podré seguir mi viaje sin remordimientos.   
\- ¿Por qué te tomas tantas molestias por un niño humano? –cuestiono-, tú eres un ser celestial, nada te ata a este mundo.  
¿Por qué? Yuuri se lo preguntó por un breve segundo dentro de su cabeza. Eso era algo muy sencillo de responder.   
\- Nos conocemos por un breve periodo de tiempo, pero he llegado a considerarlo alguien muy importante para mí-respondió sonriendo-. En este pequeño periodo de tiempo lo he llegado a querer como a un hermano, y es por eso que quiero que este sano y salvo, solo con usted estará a salvo, así que por favor….  
-Entiendo, yo cuidare de él de ahora en adelante-acepto.  
Yuuri le mostro una sonrisa sincera de gran agradecimiento, pero antes de pronunciarlo su cuerpo tambaleo mareado cayendo rendido sobre los brazos de Phichit, este sonrió fraternalmente acariciando sus cabellos mientras sostenía del azabache.   
-El no sería capaz de odiarte nunca, príncipe Yuuri, no después de todo lo que has hecho por él ¿no es así Seung?  
Parado desde el marco de la puerta se encontraba el pequeño cuerpo de Seung, asintiendo con efusión mientras lloraba incontrolablemente, y entre sus pequeños hipidos no podía dejar de agradecer todo lo que Yuuri había hecho y estaba haciendo por él. Le estaba eternamente agradecido.


	20. Amistad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por favor, disfruta la lectura acompañada de esta melodía.   
> https://youtu.be/TjvzhOoS2s0

El frio acrecentaba, incomodo, insoportable. No era como el que acompaño al dios del hielo durante toda su vida, le calaba en los huesos y le provocaba un escozor doloroso, quería levantarse, pero no podía, intentaba abrir los ojos, pero al hacerlo solo veía oscuridad. Dentro de lo que creía que era un sueño, Yuuri comenzaba a desesperarse, llamo a sus padres, a su hermana o a Yuri en busca de ayuda, pero nadie respondía, estaba solo.   
Trato de calmarse en medio de ese cuerpo de oscuridad infinita, no debía entrar pánico pensaba, de hacerlo todo sería peor y no podría hallar una solución, sin embargo, era complicado, no sabía dónde estaba ni que le ocurría, se sentía a su vez enclaustrado y con la respiración entrecortada. ¿Qué era ese lugar donde estaba?   
Fue entonces que algo lo tomo del brazo, intentando ver que es lo que era, pega un chillido descontrolado al observar al hombre beta de ojos saltones, este se encontraba sonriendo mientras sus extremidades colgaban de su cuerpo y uno de los ojos se salía de su cuenca.  
\- ¿Estas feliz de verme? -Yuuri renegó horrorizado mientras caía al suelo de espalda, intentando escapar de este que se acercaba hasta él sin despegar su sonrisa-. Esto es lo que me he convertido gracias a ti-pronuncio.   
Cuando Yuuri quiso escapar, lo contuvieron de las piernas y los brazos ejerciendo la suficiente fuerza para someterlo contra el suelo. Luchaba y se resistía, pero el agarre era fuerte. Alzo la vista buscando a sus agresores, encontrando las caras de los ladrones que lo secuestraron, lo mantenían sometido usando sus extremidades cercenadas mientras los rostros desfigurados le sonreían y se reían de él, Yuuri rogaba por perdón pidiendo que desaparecieran, pero mientras más lo pedían más fuerte era el agarre.   
\- Es ahora de que pases por lo que nos hiciste.   
\- ¡Nooo!   
Con un grito ahogado despertó de golpe, intentaba respirar mientras las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas, observo la habitación donde se encontraba tratando de calmarse, tomo su rostro, reviso su cuerpo y lanzo un largo suspiro al notar que estaba bien, al mismo tiempo se abrazaba a sus rodillas y pegaba el rostro de ellas. Inevitablemente habían regresado; las pesadillas con las que lucho por tanto tiempo, y que creyó haber olvidado estaban nuevamente en su cabeza, los rostros, los cuerpos y el recuerdo del hecho hacían estremecer de miedo al dios del hielo que solo podía ahogar sus sollozos en la oscuridad de la habitación.   
De ese modo era tan difícil avanzar.   
Cuando se hubo calmado se levantó de la cama, agradeciendo tener un cuarto solo para él sin temor a despertar a alguien con sus pesadillas. Llevaba varios días de haber comenzado a vivir con Seung Gil en la casa del brujo del bosque llamado Phichit, los primeros días el joven de ojos ámbar permaneció completamente dormido. Cuando Yuuri despertó fue un gran shock enterarse todo el tiempo que estuvo dormido, disculpándose con Phichit por las molestias causadas, este solo le aseguro con una sonrisa que no tenía por qué disculparse, ya que él entendía de cierta forma la presión que corría por sus hombros.   
Se levantó de la cama, aunque intuía que faltaba al menos un par de horas para amanecer, observo por la ventana como la nieve había comenzado a caer en ese paraje e instintivamente se sintió emocionado, salió casi corriendo hasta las afueras de la vivienda, observando los copos de nieve caer sobre su cuerpo y unificarse con el mismo, esa sensación fría con un toque tan relajante que podía decir que había extrañado, generando un pequeño vuelvo de melancolía y felicidad absoluta que creyó por un tiempo haber olvidado. Una pequeña sonrisa se curvo en su rostro y empezó a correr alzando sus manos para alcanzar mejor los copos, bailo entre los pétalos de hielo juntándolos y creando una danza fría que giraba en torno a su cuerpo. Era cierto que se encontraba lejos de su hogar, de sus raíces, pero cada vez que su cuerpo estaba con el hielo parecía estar en su lugar de origen.   
Un pequeño aplauso le tomo desprevenido, obligándolo a voltear hacia atrás, descubriendo al brujo que le sonreía de par en par. Un pequeño momento se sintió completamente avergonzado.   
\- ¡Me alegro mucho verte de mejor ánimo! –comento sonriendo al mismo tiempo que un pequeño pincel dibujaba en el aire sobre un pergamino que Yuuri veía con curiosidad-, oye ¿puedo hacerte un retrato? Espero que no te moleste  
\- Oh, no, claro-aseguro Yuuri sin entender muy bien lo que pasaba.   
\- ¡Oh esto se verá excelente con el resto! –menciono con extrema alegría removiéndose internamente con el papel en las manos-. Es algo temprano, pero ¿no te gustaría desayunar ya?   
\- Ah, si ¡muchas gracias!   
Ambos entraron de nuevo a la casa, mientras Yuuri quedaba impresionado como el desayuno se estaba preparando solo ante sus ojos, al mismo tiempo que el perchero se movía de su lugar recibiendo el abrigo de Phichit mientras este le agradecía. En poco tiempo estuvo el desayuno, siendo servido mágicamente en la mesa bajo la estupefacta mirada de Yuuri, este miro al moreno pidiendo respuestas que le fueron otorgadas con una mirada despreocupada.   
-Los objetos se mueven a partir de mi propia magia ¿No hacen nada parecido en tu mundo? –pregunto y obviamente Yuuri negó con efusividad, eso no era algo que los dioses pudieran hacer, ellos manejaban aspectos del entorno y los seres humanos, no podían mover elementos inanimados-. ¿En serio? Que lastima   
De no muy lejos se escuchó un grito infantil que correspondía a Seung, quien estaba detrás de uno de los muebles viendo como las escobas se movían limpiando solas la habitación. Phichit casi se atraganta con una carcajada mientras Yuuri creía que al igual que pensaba que al niño le costaría acostumbrarse a esos hechos mientras estuviera en esa casa.   
Y con esa misma imagen en mente, el tiempo paso. Si el dios era sincero, convivir en esa pequeña casita era una experiencia singular, descubriendo cada día como era la atolondrada vida del brujo. Denotando como este le encantaban unos pequeños roedores llamados hámster (los cuales llevaba a todas partes en sus bolsillos), como adoraba pintar con su magia, siendo un fanático excesivo de los retratos y autorretratos, teniendo una habitación completa de ellos. Y aunque a Yuuri le provocaba una gran vergüenza ser retratado, no podía decirle que no cuando veía el rostro ilusionado de Phichit ante sus constantes peticiones. Seung, por su parte, se había acostumbrado rápidamente a convivir con ambos pese a las excentricidades que existían dentro de esa casa, ya no se asustaba cuando los objetos del hogar se movían ni cuando Phichit le dibujaba de improvisto. También había comenzado a ganar peso nuevamente, y aunque seguía con su mismo rostro sin demasiada expresión, se le notaba más animado, aliviando en exceso a Yuuri. Habían conversado seriamente de la idea de que el pequeño permaneciera con el brujo hasta que pudiera valerse por sí mismo, y este no vio problema. Ese aspecto tranquilo mucho más al azabache de lo que creyó, quitando un peso en sus hombros.   
Sin embargo, las pesadillas del azabache seguían, no importara cuantas noches pasaran, no importaba cuanto tiempo había pasado de aquel momento ni que se encontrara acompañado, aquellos seres con cuerpos desmembrados con sus sonrisas burlonas seguían persiguiendo a Yuuri destruyendo de a poco su cordura, había veces en las que ni siquiera el dios quería dormir para no afrontar esos sueños, ocultando con todas sus fuerzas ese hecho a sus acompañantes, aun así, el cansancio físico y mental comenzaba a notarse al punto que el brujo, que ya había dado con esa situación, decidió no reprimirse más e intervenir.   
Una noche en la que Yuuri despertó asaltado y llorando por las pesadillas, Phichit entro a la habitación sin previo anuncio sorprendiendolo, el moreno se sentó en el borde de la cama, tenía una mirada seria pero suave que llamo la atención del dios.   
\- ¿Qué es lo que ocurre Yuuri? –pregunto mirándole, este no pudo evitar desviar la mirada.   
\- ¿Te desperté? –cuestiono, pero Phichit no le dijo nada-. Si es así me disculpo, pero ya está bien, solo fue una pesadilla, puede ir a dormir.   
Pero el brujo le tomo de la mano y le acuno en su pecho conciliadoramente, el dios del hielo estaba sorprendido, pero no se pudo mover por temor a enojar al moreno. Phichit empezó a hablar.   
\- No es solo una pesadilla, lo sé bien. Tampoco es algo que pueda remediarse sencillamente como tú dices, pues se ha marcado una parte de tu alma en el proceso-acoto acariciando el cabello de Yuuri-.   
Hubo una breve pausa en el que Yuuri suspiro pesadamente, levantándose del pecho de Phichit y mirándole directamente a los ojos.   
\- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso tan sencillo? –cuestiono con cierta frustración en su mirada-, Con eso quieres decirme que no existe manera entonces de sobrepasar lo que me ocurre ¿que simplemente debo vivir con ellas para siempre?   
Pero Phichit negó en silencio.   
\- Es algo difícil pero no imposible, puedes superarlo, solo necesitas aceptar lo que ocurrió esa noche.   
Yuuri noto alarmado que el brujo estaba al tanto de que era aquello que le atormentaba, aquello que mancho sus manos y su propia alma, degradándolo por completo, y al saber que alguien sabía tan asqueroso secreto suyo, sintió una gran indignación e ira, al igual que mucha vergüenza de sí mismo.   
\- ¿Cómo sabes eso? Incluso antes que llegáramos tu conocías cosas que nosotros desconocemos ¿Qué es lo que sabes y no me has dicho? –inquirió buscando respuestas, pero el brujo se mantuvo callado, sin decir provocando una gran molestia en el dios- ¿no dirás nada?   
Solo obtuvo de él una sonrisa.   
\- No es el momento para ello aún.   
\- ¿No es el momento aún? –repitió.   
¿No era el momento? ¿Y cuando seria entones? Yuuri ya estaba harto de esa sonrisa que parecía conocer mucho de lo que decía a simple vista, esa sonrisa que al mismo tiempo se compadecía de él y no le decía nada ¡No la soportaba!   
\- ¿Solo dirás eso? -susurro-… Aunque te pregunte no responderás mis preguntas ¡En lugar de estar viéndome con esa sonrisa compadeciéndote de mí, teniéndome pena, dime que es lo que estás pensando! ¡No seas hipócrita!   
Fue algo que hizo sin pensarlo, la acción salió espontáneamente sin poder detenerla. Un pequeño esbozo de viento salió disparado del cuerpo de Yuuri saliendo a flote junto con sus emociones reprimidas provocando una herida en el rostro del brujo. Al darse cuenta de esto el dios se vio alarmado.   
\- ¡L-Lo siento mucho! Yo no- Yo no quise…  
Yuuri miraba como poco a poco la sangre se formaba en el rostro de Phichit y bajaba por su mejilla, sintió el pánico apoderarse de él y aunque fue por un breve momento, creyó haber visto sus manos empapadas de sangre. Sin importar que empujara al moreno en el proceso, salió corriendo de la habitación escapando de la vivienda directo a lo profundo del bosque. Estaba nevando, pero a Yuuri no le importaba, de ese modo no encontraría a nadie, y mientras más lejos de la casa y de las personas estuviera, mucho mejor, si estaba con alguien seguramente volvería a pasar lo mismo de hacía un momento.   
Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas mientras el temblor le sobrevenía ¿Por qué no podía controlar sus poderes como él quería? ¿Estaba destinado a hacerle daño a los demás? Era inestable, sus emociones descontroladas era un peligro para los demás. No podía controlarse y eso lo frustraba.   
Era un monstro.  
\- Yuuri.   
El dios alzo la vista asustado encontrando a Phichit a solo unos metros de él en medio del bosque, este hizo ademan para acercarse, pero Yuuri se alejó instintivamente.   
\- Aléjate por favor-pidió.   
\- Yuuri, vine a buscarte, vamos a casa.   
\- ¡No! ¡Si regreso con ustedes solo les hare daño! ¡Te hice daño! –grito.   
-Estoy bien, no me paso nada-menciono intentando acercarse lentamente hacia el azabache, pero este estaba en estado de alerta poniéndose más y más a la defensiva-. Así que volvamos a casa, Seung está esperándonos.   
-No… no te acerques.   
\- Yuuri.   
\- ¡No te acerques!   
Una nueva ventisca se produjo alejando un poco al brujo de donde estaba Yuuri, este se abrazó a sí mismo. Pensó que nuevamente lo había herido, no quería tener que lastimar a nadie, pero nuevamente lo había hecho. Quería desaparecer, de ese modo podría evitar que alguien pudiera recibir daños de parte de él, quizás así todo estaría mucho mejor, no le ocasionaría más problemas a su familia, a la dimensión de los dioses y al mundo humano, quizás sería mejor que no existiera.   
\- Eso no es cierto.   
Acortando la distancia entre ambos, Phichit tomo a Yuuri entre sus manos abrazándolo fuertemente, el joven dios estaba llorando todavía, pero no podía creer que este no tuviera heridas de su último ataque.   
\- ¿Ya lograste desahogarte? –pregunto suavemente, siendo observado por el dios del hielo que le veía sin entender-. No quería lastimarte ni provocarte ideas erróneas, pero si lo hacía de otro modo no creo que hubiera tenido el mismo efecto.   
\- Pero… yo te lastime y mate a otras personas, yo soy peligroso.   
-No eres peligroso, solo que tu alma está herida-expreso-. Está ardiendo.   
\- ¿Ardiendo?   
-Sí, tu alma arde, sofocada por todos aquellos sentimientos de resentimientos sobre ti mismo. El único problema es que no has podido superar eso, sigues ardiendo sin poder luchar contra tus demonios internos, aquellos que te acompañan todas las noches y no te dejan dormir en paz.   
Yuuri miro al brujo que le miraba cálidamente, con suavidad este le limpio las lágrimas que aún tenía en sus mejillas, provocando un sentimiento cálido en el corazón del dios de hielo.   
\- Regresemos a casa-le pidió el brujo-, sé que tienes muchas dudas, pero sería mejor si las   
Regresaron a la casa abrigándose un poco por el frio al que estuvieron expuesto durante un largo tiempo, a pesar de que era todavía de madrugada, Phichit hizo que se prepararan dos tazas de té, con las cuales ambos fueron hasta la pequeña sala frente a la chimenea. Tomaron un poco del líquido disfrutando como sus cuerpos se calentaban gracias a este, pero Yuuri estaba claro de lo que necesitaba saber en ese preciso instante.   
\- ¿Cómo es que puedes saber tanto de mí? –pregunto directamente, Phichit sonrió por lo directo del azabache.   
\- No quieres esperar ni un minuto más ¿Verdad?   
Y la misma mirada del dios se lo dijo, por segunda vez en el tiempo que le conocía veía ese brillo en los ojos de este, esa determinación que nace para infundirle valor y hacer lo que más desea. Es con esa mirada que no puede darle más vueltas al asunto, no sería correcto si lo hiciese.   
-A través de mis sueños pude ver una parte de tu travesía hasta encontrarte con Seung en el pueblo, no era algo que estuviera planeado, pero vi por esos sueños que has pasado por duros pasajes y has sobrellevado tu solo una carga tan amarga que cualquiera hubiese caído en la locura.   
\- No he sido tan valiente como me describes-destaco.   
\- No- le negó obligándole a alzar la vista-. Has llevado tu tarea con valentía, de verdad que te felicito por eso.   
-No es necesario que me diga eso-expreso sintiéndose de pronto avergonzado-, yo he sido tan cobarde…. Yo tome la vida de varios seres humanos durante mi viaje, aunque me digas que he hecho bien mi tarea en realidad no he hecho nada bien,   
Phichit tomo las manos de Yuuri, mirándolo de manera suave y conciliadora.   
\- ¿Sabes? La vida es algo hermoso, complejo, abrumador y extremamente cruel. En nuestra vida hay momentos cruciales que son aquellos que marcan nuestra alma y nuestra memoria hasta el fin de nuestros días, iniciando con el nacimiento, tenemos nuestro primer gran amor, nuestro primer gran dolor, nuestro primer gran cambio, una primera gran elección, una primera gran perdida, el primer gran descubrimiento, la primera gran aspiración y la muerte-hizo una pausa-. Todos esos procesos son algo maravilloso y sublime, al tal punto que somos privilegiados de vivirlos indistintamente de si son buenos o malos, ya que es algo que no todos los seres tienen la dicha de poder vivir, pero los que somos afortunados de ello, solo nos queda agradecerlo.   
\- Pero yo hice algo imperdonable que no puede ser borrado-reconoció.   
\- Esta bien si no desaparece-aseguro el brujo-. Aun cuando te haya hecho un gran dolor, mientras puedas reponerte de él habrás logrado superar los obstáculos que te fueron dejados en el camino. Yuuri, yo creo que tú has llegado a este lugar para conocer alguno de esos puntos cruciales ¿Cuál es la razón detrás de tu viaje? ¿Es solo para controlar tus dones? ¿No habrá nada más por la que has llegado a este lugar? Piensa eso por favor.  
El ambiente fue envuelto por un instante de silencio donde el dios de ojos ámbar reflexiono por un breve instante las últimas palabras del brujo. Por su parte Phichit veía a Yuuri complacido de haber sembrado la semilla de la curiosidad en su acompañante, estaba aseguro que aun si lo pensara demasiado, en ese preciso instante no lograría alcanzar las respuestas que necesita llegar, no obstante, solo era una cuestión de tiempo. El viaje que aquel dios tenía por delante estaba muy lejos de llegar a su fin, y pronto llegaría el día en el que comprendería esas palabras.   
\- Ya está a punto de amanecer-comento mientras se levantaba del mueble-. Creo que sería bueno ir a descansar un poco antes de preparar el desayuno.   
\- Si- acepto levantándose y sintiendo como el cansancio le comenzaba a pasar factura, camino hasta el marco de la puerta bostezando cuando recordó que aún tenía algo más que hacer-. Phichit-le llamo, y este volteo a verlo al ser la primera vez que este le llamara directamente por su nombre-. Muchas gracias.   
\- De nada, para eso están los amigos-acoto con su usual sonrisa de par en par. 

Yuuri, tu eres un ser maravilloso que contiene dentro de él un inmenso poder y un alma hermosa. No importa cuántas veces pudiera fragmentarse tu alma, esos procesos solo te hacen notar que estas vivo.


	21. Reinicio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final del primer arco.   
> El principe del hielo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por favor, espero puedan disfrutar la lectura con la siguiente melodía.   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=auLiItYfXFQ

Pasaron días bastante amenos en los que Yuuri contaba con la compañía de Phichit y Seung, tanto el brujo como el dios del hielo habían afianzado sus lazos de amistad convirtiéndose en excelentes amigos. Las pesadillas de Yuuri habían dejado de ser tan recurrentes, y cuando estas aparecían tenía todo el apoyo del moreno para poder sobrellevarlas. Al fin tenía un apoyo.   
Poco a poco Yuuri volvía a sentir como sus días eran cálidos y familiares, haciendo que por momentos olvidara las razones por las cuales estaba de viaje en la tierra. No era algo adrede, pero como algo usual de las personas, uno prefiere estancarse en un entorno tranquilo que seguir atravesando un duro viaje.   
Pasar tiempo al lado de esos dos era como experimentar un sinfín de emociones nuevas. Para el dios de ojos ámbar, el brujo era una biblioteca llena de sorpresas relacionadas al mundo humano, este le contaba cosas relacionadas al mundo que él desconocía en gran medida. Durante ese tiempo aprendió innumerables cosas sobre la vida en la tierra, aprender a cocinar fue una de ellas. Había ayudado torpemente a Yuko en el tiempo que vivió con el pueblo, pero nunca le fue dada la cocina. Pese a que siempre usaba su magia, había ocasiones en las que Phichit decidía cocinar como cualquier ser humano y era en esos momentos en los que Yuuri aprendía de él, el brujo era paciente y le explicaba lo que necesitaba hacer y cómo hacerlo. Tareas como pelar papas y manzanas fueron sencillas mediante las explicaciones que le daba. También hubo aprendido que se encontraban en uno de los países más grandes del continente, que el mar estaba lejano a ellos en su actual posición, que era un reino con un clima muy frio y con muchas temporadas nevadas que cualquier otro. Phichit le explico sobre la economía y la geografía, le mostro libros y las rutas donde se encontraban los principales poblados del reino, cosas básicas que necesitaría cuando reiniciase su viaje pese a que el dios lo evitase tácitamente. El brujo se convirtió en su principal maestro del mundo humano, al igual que el mentor del pequeño Seung.   
Yuuri paso un año entero en compañía de ambos humanos, disfrutando del invierno nuevamente en compañía de estos. Por los días donde la nieve caía intensamente, se quedaban frente a la chimenea contando historias o leyendo libros y tomando bebidas calientes preparadas por Phichit hasta la hora de la cena. Era una vida monótona pero extremadamente feliz para el trio de chicos.   
Un día, Yuuri regreso solo de buscar frutos del bosque, gran parte del camino había sido guiado por los animales del bosque los cuales siempre le seguían al salir de la casa, acariciando a un par de ellos se despidió, ingresando en silencio. Pero al entrar se quedó congelado con la imagen que encontró. Dormido profundamente entre las piernas de Phichit, Yuuri observo como este depositaba suavemente un beso en el borde de sus mejillas dejando salir un suspiro entrecortado. La escena podría salir desapercibida para cualquiera dado que el brujo era omega y estos podían tener un gran instinto maternal al adoptar niños pequeños, sin embargo, lo que noto Yuuri en el aura del moreno era todo menos un sentimiento de fraternidad. Se mantuvo en silencio analizando esa imagen, dudando de la veracidad de lo observado, pero no había duda, había notado en sus ojos aquello que no mentía, unos ojos repletos de un amor inmenso y no correspondido.   
-Sal de ahí Yuuri, sé que estás ahí-este salto en sorpresa cuando le hubieron llamado y sin más remedio salió de su escondite encarando a Phichit, aunque por primera vez este no se atrevía a observarle-.   
En silencio para no despertar a Seung, Yuuri se sentó frente al brujo cerca de la chimenea, aun estando frente a él, este nunca aparto la mirada del niño mientras acariciaba sus cabellos.   
-Has visto todo ¿verdad? – el dios asintió, Phichit cerró los ojos suspirando pesadamente-. ¿No dirás nada?   
\- Yo bueno… Me sorprende un poco-reconoció-. No creí que hubieras podido desarrollar tan magnitud de amor en tan poco tiempo.   
Y Phichit sonrió, riendo un poco.   
\- Es verdad, aunque he sido muy riguroso para no demostrar nada, simplemente no pude contenerme.   
Hubo un breve momento de silencio en donde ninguno dijo nada, el dios del hielo se mantuvo a la expectativa de cualquier palabra del brujo, este termino de armarse de valor para hablar sobre la verdad.   
\- Aunque creíste que los he conocido a ambos a través de un sueño, en realidad solo fue en tu caso; con respecto a Seung Gil, lo llevo conociendo por mucho tiempo más.   
Yuuri recordó como Seung le había contado un poco sobre su semejanza con Phichit, pero nunca hubo profundizado más en la relación de ambos. Viendo las dudas del dios, el brujo prefirió ser sincero respecto al tema.   
\- La primera vez que conocí a Seung respondía al nombre de Soon Wong, hace 70 años aproximadamente.   
\- ¿Soon Wong? ¿70 años? –cuestiono sin entender.   
-Sé que te debes estar preguntando como puede ser eso posible-respondió divertido ante la mueca en su rostro -, pero la realidad es que Seung es la reencarnación de una persona muy apreciada para mí. ¿Sabes lo que son las reencarnaciones verdad?   
\- Ah, sí. Todas las almas humanas están destinadas a tener una reencarnación al terminar su vida, aunque esta no siempre está ligada a su anterior vida directamente, tanto en lazos como en recuerdos-explico.   
\- Veo que conoces muy bien el tema-reconoció sonriendo-. El alma de Seung Gil es uno de esos casos extraordinarios. Debido a mi longevidad, mi cuerpo envejece cuatro veces más lento que un ser humano común, llevo viviendo varias décadas la edad que aparento –admitió-, pensé que todo era maravilloso con tal de no envejecer, ganarme la vida a través de mis visiones y vivir por los confines de la eternidad. Pero luego de varios años de vivir así, todo se vuelve monótono y vació, pero eso cambio cuando lo conocí.   
Cuando Phichit conoció a Seung por primera vez, este respondía al nombre de Soon Wong. Él era solo un joven beta que se ganaba la vida como carpintero viajando constantemente prestando sus servicios, tenía un don para lo que hacía y una suerte que le acompañaba a lo largo de su vida. Se enamoraron desde el primer momento en que se conocieron pese a que eran beta y omega, su amor fue intenso y ampliamente apasionado, pero sincero y muy verdadero. Phichit nunca creyó que llegaría a ser tan feliz al lado de una persona hasta conocerlo, solo disfrutaban de las cosas simples de la vida, pero eran tan felices. El tiempo pasaba, Phichit permanecía igual pero el tiempo era algo complicado para Soon. A pesar de su enorme suerte, esta no le ayudo a luchar contra una terrible enfermedad que padeció a los 6 años de compartir su vida con el joven brujo, terminando por fallecer irremediablemente.   
-Sentí que nunca me iba reponer de eso-comentaba-. Pensaba de qué me servía la juventud eterna sino podía permanecer al lado de la persona que amaba. El hueco que él había llenado había vuelto a abrirse y esta vez había dejado cicatrices marcadas.  
Phichit viajo durante décadas como nómada, viviendo como un autómata que sigue solo sus instintos, sin la compañía de su amado nada más le importaba. Hasta tal punto que deseo morir en incontables ocasiones solo con el fin de seguir a Soon en el más allá, pero se detuvo en seco al ver por sus sueños nuevamente a esa persona, ellos reunidos de nuevo.   
-Nos volvimos a encontrar 30 años después de su primera muerte.   
Soon había renacido respondiendo al nombre de Lee Sung Gray, un alfa que tenía 25 años en esa vida cuando se reencontraron, pero esta vez no había nacido como un humano común y corriente, a través de su sangre había heredado un poder incluso superior al que Phichit tenía, y gracias a ella, había podido recuperar los recuerdos de su anterior encarnación. La felicidad no cabía en ambos al estar juntos nuevamente, sin embargo, como Phichit no envejecía la gente comenzaba a temer de él llamándolo brujo, Seung tampoco salía exime de ello al tener una magia tan fuerte, y es por ello que deciden mudarse al bosque para vivir tranquilamente sin que nadie les molestase. Aunque esta vez eran alfa y omega, de igual modo no pudieron concebir hijos, y aun con ello, ninguno de los dos se desanimó y siguieron felices teniéndose solo a ellos. Pero la felicidad les duraría solo 19 años, Lee volvió a enfermar gravemente como su anterior encarnación, la misma enfermedad parecía que le perseguía en todas sus reencarnaciones.  
-En su lecho de muerte Lee uso lo último de su poder para guiar a su alma más rápidamente hacia un nuevo cuerpo, también sacrifico su suerte y pago con sus recuerdos para que no tuviese que sufrir de esa enfermedad que acaba con su vida mucho antes de lo esperado-relataba el brujo-. Aunque fue extremadamente difícil separarme nuevamente de él, en esta oportunidad solo debí esperar 10 años más para poderlo ver. Me aleje de la gente y de todo con la única esperanza de volverlo a ver. Cuando lo vi la primera vez tenía tan solo 5 años, no podía creerlo-sonrió-. Era tan lindo y pequeño. Lo observe por un tiempo notando que no era igual que el resto de los niños, y que el mismo Seung lo sabía, pero no podía acercarme más, esta vez no me recordaba.   
-Phichit.   
-En esta vida estaría a su lado nuevamente tal como quería, pero me tocaría cuidar de él y criarlo, tomándolo como el hijo que nunca tuve con Soon o con Lee-expreso sonriendo levemente.  
-Pero tú lo amas-dijo.   
-Lo sé-acepto-, pero el ya no conoce como yo lo conozco a él y aun es un niño que necesita del amor y comprensión de una madre. Creo que con ser capaz de brindarle ese apoyo me traería una gran felicidad, aunque no pueda compartir el mismo amor que teníamos antes, sinceramente pienso que con eso me basta. Está de regreso conmigo.   
Por ese instante, Yuuri comprendió lo complicado que eran las realidades de todas las personas, todas eran distintas, pero tenían tanto calor humano en ellas, y aun había cosas que no lograba descifrar bien. Y tal como aseguro Phichit, al despertar Seung este actuó como si nada, fungiendo el rol de una madre para el pequeño Seung, guiándolo en todo lo que pudiera. No obstante, el dios del hielo no estaba muy convencido dada la profundidad de los sentimientos del moreno y temía que solo sufriera más, sin embargo, no estaba en su poder rebatir aquello. Tampoco podía asegurar que los sentimientos que tenía Seung por el brujo fueran a cambiar teniendo en cuenta que aún era un niño, quizás solo debía ser paciente.   
Al día siguiente Yuuri y Seung salieron a caminar en busca de frutos y leña para el fuego. En su camino de regreso a casa sienten como una atmosfera extraña se formaba alrededor de ellos, ambos lo notaron observando como el cielo se mantenía turbio, como si una gran tormenta estuviese a punto de caer en cualquier momento sobre ellos. Seung le pide a Yuuri que debían darse prisa para regresar a casa y este le secunda sintiendo un mal presentimiento, algo iba a pasar, su corazón e intuición se lo indicaban, desconocía que era, pero era algo malo, muy grave; su corazón estaba tan alborotado que parecía que se iba a salir de su pecho.   
\- ¡Yuuri!  
Seung grito apuntando un punto más adelante entre los árboles, parecía ser una persona herida que se encontraba postrada en el lecho del árbol. Ambos corrieron a auxiliar a la persona que estaba llena de sangre por todo su cuerpo, Yuuri y Seung no sabían cómo podía seguir respirando, pensando que si no era tratado rápidamente moriría.   
El joven de cabello azabache pensó que con tales heridas sería incapaz de soportar el trayecto hasta la casa de Phichit, por lo que tomo las manos del hombre entre las suyas curando sus heridas con sus poderes. Yuuri respiro aliviado al momento de sentir que la respiración del hombre se había calmado, pero el sonido seco de algo cayendo a la nieve le llamo la atención.   
-Y-Yuuri…-le llamo Seung con voz temblorosa y una mueca de terror en su rostro.  
\- ¿Qué paso Seung? –pregunto, este sin dejar de ver lo que estaba frente a él, apunto en esa dirección con su mano.   
Yuuri giro a ver lo que apuntaba dándose cuenta de quién era en realidad ese hombre. Frente a ellos, la persona que había curado era nada más ni nada menos que uno de los sacerdotes del pueblo donde nació Seung Gil, específicamente aquel que lideraba la cruzada para su sacrificio en nombre del dios del sol. Yuuri apretó fuertemente los puños recordando todas las cosas que gracias a él y muchas otras personas provocaron para que parte de la infancia de Seung haya sido un infierno.   
\- USTEDES….   
-Yuuri- llamo al dios tomándole de las ropas, este le tomo fuertemente de las manos, colocándolo tras de él.   
-Descuida, no dejare que se acerque a la casa-expreso formando sutilmente una barrera vegetal que imposibilitaba la vista hacia la casa de Phichit-.   
\- ¡TODO ES CULPA DE USTEDES HEREJES DEL DEMONIO! –gritó mientras que Seung comenzaba a sollozar asustado, Yuuri se colocó en posición defensiva.  
-Usted ya está bien ¿o no? -dijo con una voz extremadamente frío y distante-, No sé qué es lo que le haya pasado, pero ya está bien, sobrevivirá, así que le pido que se retire.   
\- Ustedes tienen la culpa-volvió a repetir en una especie de trance, el dios del hielo estaba claro que el hombre no estaba en sus cabales, no era ideal permanecer allí.   
\- Seung, ve corriendo a la casa luego de dormirlo iré tras de ti-indico.   
-Pero-dudo-. ¡Yuuri cuidado!   
Perdieron de vista un segundo al sacerdote, y este ya estaba cerca de ellos amenazándoles con un cuchillo, Yuuri logro empujar a Seung a tiempo, pero el hombre logro jalarle de los cabellos.   
\- ¡Yuuri! -grito alarmado.   
\- ¡TODO ES SU CULPA! ¡SINO FUERA POR USTEDES! -vociferaba el viejo sacerdote mientras jalaba más fuertemente de los cabellos del azabache. Seung intento ir a ayúdalo, pero el hombre lo golpeo con todas sus fuerzas lanzándolo unos metros más adelante-.   
\- ¡Seung!   
Yuuri se separó de las garras del viejo corriendo hacia donde estaba el pequeño, el hombre lo había pateado con gran fuerza provocándole un fuerte moretón en el rostro, este le sonrió levemente para indicar lo valiente que había sido, pero la furia de Yuuri no fue mermada e iba en aumento.   
-USTEDES TRAJERON LA DESGRACIA A NUESTRO PUEBLO-seguía vociferando-. AHORA TODO ES SANGRE Y CENIZAS ¡¡Demonios!! ¡USTEDES SON UNOS DEMONIOS!  
\- ¿demonios? -repitió el dios, acaricio el rostro lastimado del niño para luego encarar al sacerdote, este quedo inmóvil ante lúgubre mirada que le trasmitía-. No me haga reír ¿No son ustedes los verdaderos demonios? –camino hasta él, siendo que a cada paso que daba, el sacerdote retrocedía con pavor, cuando ya no tuvo escapatoria, Yuuri lo tomo por el cuello de sus ropas-. malditos humanos.   
\- L-Lo sabía, esa persona tenía razón con lo que decía ¡Tú eres el heraldo de la destrucción! - murmuro, pero Yuuri no razonaba nada.   
El ambiente alrededor de ellos comenzó a calentarse, las ramas de los árboles se quebraban de la fuerza de la energía que era emitida desde el cuerpo del dios. El cielo se oscureció por completo, revelando vientos que eran capaces de llevarse a una persona. Los puños de Yuuri se contraían a tal fuerza que la sangre comenzaba a manar de ellos, cada segundo la fuerza que ejercía era mayor.   
\- Ustedes fueron los demonios ¡Capaces de volver un infierno la vida de un niño pequeño! ¿¡y dice que nosotros somos los demonios?! ¡No me haga reír!  
El rostro del sacerdote iba cambiando en color por la fuerza ejercida por Yuuri, a lo lejos Seung le gritaba que se detuviera, pero este hacia caso omiso a todo, la tormenta se intensificaba y el dios ya no escuchaba a nadie, en su mente solo pensaba una cosa.   
-Si tan solo personas como ustedes no existieran-murmuro afianzado el agarre, el cuerpo del sacerdote se retorcía en espasmos mientras salía espuma de su boca, Seung lloraba desde su sitio mientras gritaba a Yuuri que se detuviera.  
\- ¡Lo vas a matar!  
\- ¡Yuuri!  
La voz alarmada del brujo y un golpe en seco contra su rostro hicieron despertar al azabache del estado en el que estaba. Desorientado, observo sin entender a Phichit quien respiraba agitadamente, a su lado, abrazado contra su pierna Seung lloraba con grandes hipidos y frente a sí, estaba el viejo sacerdote en el suelo, estaba inconsciente y unas marcas huellas en su cuello mostraban la fuerza que le fue infligida en esa determinada zona. Yuuri soltó en un grito ahogado alejándose de golpe, con terror miro sus manos ensangrentadas mientras estas temblaban incontrolablemente. Nuevamente estuvo a punto de hacerlo. De nuevo iba a cometer un acto sanguinario contra un ser humano.   
\- ¿Yuuri?   
\- ¡No! ¡No te acerques! –le pidió mientras cubría su rostro y comenzaba a llorar-. ¡Estás en peligro!   
-No, no hay ningún peligro-le susurraba mientras intentaba calmarlo-, este tipo esta inconsciente, ya todo está bien…  
\- ¡No está nada bien! -decía mientras lloraba-, estuve a punto de matar a otra persona ¡iba a matar una persona y creí que estaría bien hacerlo! Tal como ha dicho ese hombre me he convertido en un demonio.   
Pero Phichit lo tomo del rostro y lo obligo a mirarlo, mientras le dirigía una mirada reprochadora.   
\- ¡Idiota! No eres un demonio, no tienes por qué controlarte, solo debes conocerte aún más, cuando lo hayas logrado, no tendrás nada porque temer. De ese mismo serás libre de las cadenas que tú mismo te atas. No puedes dejarte contaminar por las energías negativas de los humanos. Tu eres un dios-le increpo-. Tú serás capaz de superar todas las pruebas que tengas y serás capaz de mantener la cordura tal y como has hecho hasta ahora.   
\- Pero… No se cuanto más pueda mantenerme así.   
\- Todos hemos perdido la cabeza alguna vez, nadie esta exime de sus pecados, incluso yo -dijo, Yuuri le miro- pero debemos ser fuertes, tu eres fuerte. Y es el momento de demostrarlo, porque ya no estarás solo.   
\- ¿Ya no estaré solo? –repitió.   
Fue en ese momento que Yuuri sintió un retumbar en su corazón que le hizo buscar con su mirada el horizonte en dirección al este, sin motivo aparente las lágrimas volvieron a caer por sus mejillas y un calor extraño se apodero de su pecho, no era producto de las palabras de Phichit, él tampoco se estaba refiriendo a Seung o a él, y Yuuri no sabía que exactamente era eso, pero se sentía como si la larga espera hubiera terminado. No sabía porque, pero lograba sentir el sonido de un llanto, como si se tratase del llanto de un recién nacido, necesitaba seguir escuchándolo, era como la plegaria hacia su recuperación. Ante las expresiones realizadas por el dios, Phichit determino que el momento de contarle todo a había llegado al igual que el momento de decir adiós.   
-Yuuri-le llamo, él le miro mientras terminaba de secarse las lágrimas-. Sé que ha sido corta nuestra convivencia, pero creo que el momento de continuar tu viaje ha llegado-en silencio le extendió la curiosa bolsa que tenía cargando rato en su espalda, Yuuri sonrió algo melancólico.   
\- ¿Estabas preparado para este momento o simplemente fue una corazonada? –pregunto tomando la bolsa, el moreno sonrió divertido, pero con un deje de tristeza en su mirada.   
\- Hubiese preferido que fuera una falsa alarma, pero tanto tu como yo sabemos que no es así.   
-Si.   
-Perdona por no decírtelo en todo este tiempo-se disculpó-, pero había muchas cosas que yo sabía de ti y que te ayudarían en tu viaje para regresar a tu hogar, cuando llegaste no era el momento ni estabas preparado para ello. Hay cosas que aún se de tu viaje que no estás preparado para escuchar, pero ahora puedo decirte algo dado que a lo largo de este tiempo has logrado reflexionar y madurar ciertos aspectos de ti que eran necesarios para esta nueva etapa de tu viaje.   
Phichit sabía desde el principio la historia de principio a fin sobre el viaje del dios del hielo Yuuri, como este llegaría a él y como se convertiría en su amigo, guía y apoyo para que fuera capaz de recuperar para retornar su viaje por el mundo humano, le enseñaría cosas respecto a él y las pistas de lo que tendría que hacer de ahora en adelante en su viaje. La mente humana era demasiado compleja, y era necesario que Yuuri la comprendiera para dominar aquellos poderes que están relacionados a ellos. Es por eso que era necesario tener contacto con todas las formas en las que estaba el ser humano, tanto en el bien como en el mal. El ya conocía los rasgos de la luz que están dados con la vida y la gentileza, y también conoció lo rasgos más oscuros como lo era la muerte y la maldad que estaba presente en el alma de muchos humanos. Yuuri debía sobrepasar la contaminación humana para así entender su propia naturaleza. No estaba allí solo para dominar su poder, estaba allí para reconocerse a sí mismo. No era una tarea fácil, quizás le tomaría años humanos en lograrlo, pero estaba completamente seguro que sería capaz de lograrlo.   
La despedida era ya inevitable en ese momento, con todas las fuerzas que tenía Yuuri debía desprenderse de Phichit y Seung para proseguir su viaje.  
\- Prométeme que te mantendrás a salvo-le pidió el moreno.   
\- Prométeme que podrás ser sincero contigo mismo y darte una oportunidad.   
\- Eso no es justo Yuuri, yo no puedo simplemente…   
Pero la sonrisa reflejada en el rostro de Yuuri dirigida a él, le hizo callarse, este le tomo de las manos y le pidió que no tenía nada que temer. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el brujo pensó reconsiderar lo que este mismo se planteaba desde hace años ¿debía darse una oportunidad a sí mismo?  
\- Lo intentare- acepto, y Yuuri lo abrazo emocionado.   
\- ¡Sabía que lo intentarías!   
\- Yuuri  
El dios del hielo bajo la mirada, encontrándose con el rostro lloroso del pequeño Seung. Por tanto, tiempo pareció la mirada de un adulto en la cara de un niño, viéndolo con los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas y la nariz goteante, luego de tanto tiempo podía verlo como en verdad era, tan solo un pequeño. Lo cargo en sus brazos y limpio sus lágrimas sonriéndole, abrazándolo un poco hacía él.   
\- Seung, lo siento mucho, pero debo continuar mi viaje. ¿Serás un niño bueno? Por favor prométeme que cuidaras de Phichit en mi lugar.   
\- ¿no me olvidaras? –pregunto.   
\- Aunque pasen siglos jamás seré capaz de olvidarme de ti o de Phichit-lo abrazo aún más acercando a Phichit en el proceso-… Los extrañare mucho.   
\- Estaremos bien-agrego el brujo-. Porque ya no estamos solos.   
Prometiendo que nuevamente volverían a verse, Yuuri emprendió nuevamente su viaje por el mundo. Las enseñanzas que tomo de Phichit le serian útiles de ahora en adelante en su camino y el recuerdo de ambos le daría la fuerza necesaria.   
Viajaría por muchos lugares, visitando innumerables lugares, observando paisajes nunca antes observados y conociendo e interactuando con sin fines de personas por todo el reino. Aunque los caminos fueran rústicos, difíciles y desprovistos de vida, al punto de creer caer en la desesperación, Yuuri se levantaba de nuevo con la frente en alto observando una estrella brillante al alba. Lejos una voz le llamaba, y él se guiaba por ella, una voz que escucho al comienzo y que intentaba guiarlo en ese accidentado viaje.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finalmente llegamos al final del primer arco de la historia, se que me he tardado con la publicación de los capitulos que me faltan, pero es engorroso subirlos desde la tablet, al fin pude lograr algo de espacio en la computadora (despues de que mi hermana culminara sus tareas de cuarentena). Espero les haya gustado hasta el momento, ya aparece finalmente nuestro amado Victor en el siguiente acto.


	22. Victor

La gran Rusia, un enorme reino ubicado en algún lugar de la dimensión humana. Era un territorio enorme, con grandes riquezas y enormes extensiones de tierra, y aunque gran parte del año este se encontraba cubierto de nieve, era muy próspero. Justo en su capital, Moscú, la población se alzaba en ovaciones y gritos de alegría recibiendo al rey que iba acompañado de su admirable ejército, quienes volvían victoriosos de una batalla con Girón del sur en los límites del reino. El Zar Alexei Nikiforov se alzaba con euforia mientras levantaba la cabeza decapitada del general del ejército derrotado, y aunque esto pudiese parecer un hecho horroroso, el rey tenía la costumbre que, al regresar victorioso de una lucha, este desfilara destacando la cabeza de su contrincante como trofeo de guerra.   
En cuanto el ejército real hubo llegado al castillo, los recibieron incluso con más animo que el resto de las personas del pueblo. Las mujeres e hijos de los soldados fueron a recibir a sus familiares, contentos de verlos regresar sanos y salvos. Por otro lado, el príncipe y la princesa salieron corriendo al encuentro con su padre el rey a quien no veían desde hacía meses por la batalla que por fin había acabado.   
\- ¡Bienvenido de nuevo padre! –gritaron al mismo tiempo los dos príncipes al momento de llegar con su padre, el rey alzo en brazos a la pequeña princesa y abrazo con su otro brazo a su hijo mayor recibiéndolos con una risotada.  
-He vuelto nuevamente mi par de hijos, ¡y con una gran victoria para nuestro reino! –exclamo.  
-La mayor de las victorias es que hayas regresado con vida y sin muchas bajas en nuestro ejército –expreso la Zarina Irina acercándose a su esposo con una amplia sonrisa.  
-Y nuestro reino rebosa de la mayor reputación en cuanto a las batallas –no pudo volver a exclamar el Zar, obviando las sabias palabras de su esposa, quien solo pudo suspirar mientras veía a sus hijos al lado de su padre-, Víctor, tienes que volverte un alfa tan fuerte como tu padre, así serás un campeón toda la vida y sabrás como librar en las batallas y liderar este reino.  
\- ¡Por supuesto padre! –expreso el joven príncipe Víctor Nikiforov, quien estaba próximo a cumplir los 13 años de edad. Mantenía una sonrisa de respecto, aunque en su interior no estaba muy emocionado con lo expresado por su padre.   
\- ¡Me muero de hambre, que comience el banquete! –exclamó Alexei alzando su copa mientras en el salón la euforia era la que todos los presentes respondieron a la par del Zar.   
Había música, bailes y mucha risa y euforia comenzado el banquete en el salón real del castillo de invierno, miles de nobles se hallaban a cada lado de la familia real en donde el Zar comía y bebía a todo ser. Por su parte, Víctor compartía con su hermana Mila y los hijos de condes y duques que solían visitarle regularmente al castillo cuando sus padres debían de reunirse con los reyes, aunque ciertamente la zarevna era quien jugaba más con los niños que el mismo príncipe. Los alfas de la edad de Víctor hablaban efusivamente del inicio de la temporada de cacería, el principio de la primavera era la mejor época para la caza de venados y liebres, al igual que alguna que otras aves. Este escuchaba como muchos de los jóvenes sacaban a relucir sus cualidades en el arte de la caza, pero el solo escuchaba, si en algo era bueno era en montar caballo, también era bueno en la danza, las artes, la literatura y la natación, cualidades que no ayudaban nada en la caza y que eran más bien aspectos correspondientes a los de un omega y no un alfa. Ninguna de esas cosas era de la motivación u orgullo del Zar, pero, aunque los jóvenes al lado de Víctor insistieron en sacarle conversación del tema, este no contesto en ningún momento. Lo bueno de ser Zarévich es que no estaba obligado a decir nada si no lo deseaba, a menos que su padre comenzase a intervenir.   
Llegada la noche, se despidió de su madre y su hermana para retirarse a su habitación, suspirando de tranquilidad de verse libre de la mirada de su familia donde podía actuar como si mismo, pero esa tranquilidad duraba siempre muy poco atormentando al pequeño príncipe. Víctor estaba completamente seguro que en los siguientes días su padre intentaría probar sus habilidades físicas como solía ser costumbre cada vez que regresaba de una guerra, ocasiones en las cuales fallaba infructuosamente recibiendo un duro regaño y una severa muestra de insatisfacción por parte del Zar. Aun con una muy corta edad, el peso de lo que conllevaba ser el único hijo alfa y el primogénito con derecho al trono, es lo que hacía que Víctor se preocupara por innumerables cosas que, aunque no venían al caso, colmaban su cabeza durante noches enteras. No tenía dificultad con las clases de etiqueta, historia, geografía entre tantas artes que su madre le obligaba a recibir, eran sus favoritas si era sincero, sin embargo, su padre no estaba contento con eso, el consideraba que los hombres debían ser fuertes, no temer a nada y por sobretodo, ganar todas las batallas que se presentaran.   
Pero eso le preocupaba a Víctor. Suspiro internamente, aunque su padre le había comenzado a entrenar desde muy niño, el príncipe no compartía las mismas aficiones de su padre hacia la batalla, sabía muy bien que tenía que mejorar, por el bien de su padre, de su familia y el de su reino.  
Pero había tantas cosas que tenía en contra. Aunque era un secreto a Víctor no le gustaban las artes físicas, era un desastre verdadero en ellas, su manejo de la espada no era muy bueno, sus ataques físicos eran un asco al igual que tenía muy poca fuerza, la única arma que sabía manejar era medianamente el arco, pero hasta incluso el mismo podía decir con seguridad que era mediocre. Era debido a ello que nunca había ganado ningún enfrentamiento contra alguien. Tenía miedo. Volvió a suspirar. Era un desastre y una deshonra como hombre alfa. Miro el cielo estrellado desde la ventana de su habitación. Siempre que se encontraba desanimado observaba la distancia hacia el horizonte, donde el sol se ocultaba y donde no se podía ver más allá, ese día en particular su corazón latía con una fuerza inexorable, arrollándole el pecho. Desde que tenía memoria siempre lo observaba, mirando fijo el horizonte como si alguien fuese a aparecer de un momento a otro, y no sabía cómo o por qué sentía que esperaba algo o alguien que en el momento que lo descubriera cambiaria todo para él.   
Se acostó pensando que era algo ilógico esperar a alguien de quien no sabía si siquiera existía, pero conforme el tiempo pasaba su corazón se sentía más y más inquieto, casi como si su corazón pudiese salir de su pecho en cualquier momento.   
Querría descubrir que era eso que le llamaba.   
Al día siguiente Víctor despertó muy temprano para practicar la espada y el arco en los jardines del castillo, estaba seguro que su padre despertaría muy tarde gracias a todo el Alcohol que había ingerido el día anterior, por lo que tenía tiempo de sobra para practicar tranquilo, necesitaba recordar las posiciones y las técnicas que este le había dicho en cada sesión de entrenamiento. Se mantuvo practicando hasta que el amanecer se mostrara en todo su esplendor, para ese momento su cuerpo estaba todo sudado y con mucha hambre.   
Dejo sus armas bien arregladas en su lugar y comenzó a andar hacia la cocina en busca de algo que comer, en el camino consiguió a sus dos padres platicando amenamente en los pasillos del castillo.  
-Muy buenos días, padre, madre –les saludo con mucho respeto.  
\- Estás hecho un desastre hijo –exclamo la zarina viendo a su hijo de pies a cabeza-, debes estar presentable el día de hoy  
\- Lo siento –se disculpó y miro al Zar-, estaba practicando con la espada desde antes del amanecer y llegue a estas condiciones, me disculpo.   
-Eso no importa ya Irina –intervino Alexei hacia su esposa por las fachas de su hijo-, no ves que estaba entrenando su cuerpo, así es hijo mío.   
-Pero es que el día de hoy –intento proseguir Irina, pero el rey volvió a interrumpirla.  
-Tenemos importantes cosas que decirte hijo, aséate y come algo pronto, te quiero en mi estudio en menos de dos horas ¿entendido?  
\- ¡Si, padre! –y con esto, el joven Víctor salió corriendo hacia la cocina escapando de sus padres, en eso escucho como su madre le grito que los sirvientes estaban preparando sus ropas en su habitación.   
Con algo de curiosidad se preguntaba qué era lo que ocurría al ver esa gran ansiedad en sus padres, no negaba lo atolondrada que podía ser su madre en ocasiones, pero el Zarévich sabía que esta ocasión era diferente. Luego de cambiarse y desayunar algo, siguió pensando que sería lo que estaba pensando, debía ser especial dadas las ropas que su madre había elegido para él, eran demasiado formales e incomodas, tales como las que usaba en algunas visitas diplomáticas. De camino al estudio de su padre, pudo ver como una caravana de carruajes se instalaban en la entrada principal del castillo, sacando cuentas mentales intuía que debía de tratarse de un monarca de algún país vecino que venía a visitarlos y debía presentarse como príncipe heredero como en situaciones anteriores.   
Un par de guardias del castillo le abrieron las puertas del estudio anunciando su llegada, y lentamente pudo ver como dentro de la habitación había varias personas. Estaban sus padres junto a su pequeña hermana, un hombre que no conocía, y a su lado, dos niños que tampoco recordaba conocer. Eran una niña y un niño, el varón parecía ser un poco menor que él y la niña intuía que era de su misma edad. Su padre le pidió acercarse algo que hizo de inmediato, su rostro expresa que necesitaba saber que estaba pasando ahí mismo.   
-Víctor –le llamo su padre-, te presento al Rey Bogdashha Altin de Kazajistán, el reino que se encuentra al sur de nosotros.   
-Mucho gusto su majestad –saludo Víctor cordialmente al rey.  
-El placer es mío –respondió-. Estos de aquí son mis dos hijos –dijo presentándoselos a Víctor -, el varón es Otabek, y la preciosa que tengo aquí es mi hija Tasha.   
-Mucho gusto príncipe Víctor –saludo tiernamente la pequeña princesa con una reverencia.  
Y como le habían hecho practicar, se arrodillo tomando la mano de la niña y dejando un casto beso en ella mientras le sonreía.   
-Es un placer conocerla princesa Tasha –expreso mientras la niña se sonrojaba un poco, al levantarse nuevamente, Víctor paso su mirada al otro niño-, también a usted príncipe Otabek-los saludo a ambos recibiendo nula respuesta del hermano menor, algo que intento no tomar mucha importancia.   
Víctor observo con detenimiento al par de hermanos que le habían presentado, ambos eran de piel morena y cabellos negros, tenían ojos oscuros, algo muy característico de las personas del sur. El joven alfa observo a la chica que le miraba con admiración, muy contraria de su mejor al que Víctor estaba seguro que no le agradaba, desde el momento que le vio pasar al salón, su cara se había transformado en una mueca de molestia muy disipada en su inexpresiva faz.   
-La razón por la que el rey Bogdashha está aquí es por algo muy especial –hablo ahora la reina mientras se dibujaba una gran sonrisa entre sus labios-. Para comenzar las relaciones de paz y cooperación económica con el reino de Kazajistán hemos decidido unificar ambos reinos mediante una boda.   
\- ¿Una boda? -repitió, esto no le gustaba para nada.   
-Así es, desde el día de hoy estas comprometido con la princesa Tasha –termino de expresar el Zar, y aunque aún era muy joven para comprenderlo, Víctor entendió muy bien a que se estaban refiriendo sus padres y no le agrado para nada, lo estaban uniendo a un compromiso de conveniencia con una persona que apenas estaba conociendo y que por lo que aseguraba, no simpatizaba con su hermano, dios definitivamente no estaba a favor de él pensaba irremediablemente el Zarévich.   
Quería decir que no, quería negarse a eso, y a muchas cosas más a las que estaba obligado, pero las palabras no salían de su boca, sentía temblar sus piernas y el sudor corría por su frente y espalda. Él no quería un compromiso arreglado, aunque fuera uno de sus deberes reales. No quería una boda, aún era un niño. Pero sus padres se habían confabulado en esa idea y no sabía cómo salir de ella, estaba condenado.   
-Padre –llamo el pequeño beta a su padre, el cual salió de la celebración del compromiso de su hija para prestar atención a su primogénito-, si me permite decirlo, y con todo el respeto hacia el Zar y la Zarina, yo opino que el Zarévich Víctor no estaba calificado para cuidar de mi hermana menor.   
Víctor de verdad no espero eso pese a la vasta mirada de inconformidad del otro príncipe hacia la noticia.   
La habitación se quedó un segundo en silencio hasta que el rey Bogdashha Altin bofeteo a su hijo enfrente de todos los presentes, el joven de tan solo 7 años no se inmuto ni un minuto, siguió observando a su padre con recelo y valentía.   
\- ¿Qué es esa ofenda que haces contra los Zares y contra mi persona, tu padre? Eres solo un simple beta, no quieras faltarle el respeto a un alfa como el príncipe Víctor. ¡Discúlpate de inmediato!   
Sin embargo, Otabek mantuvo su posición firmemente y no se disculpó.  
-Estoy seguro que no será capaz de proteger a mi hermana-seguía mientras el Rey Bogdashha no sabía dónde meterse ante tal falta de respeto de su hijo, podía sentir la frívola mirada del rey Egeo sobre ellos-. Solo entregare a mi hermana a un hombre que pueda protegerla-miro fijamente a Alexei-. Si usted me lo permite, su majestad el zar, quisiera tener un combate con su hijo para ver si es digno de ser el esposo de mi hermana, de lo contrario, no daré mi bendición a esta unión.   
En ese instante Víctor temió verdaderamente de lo que podría ocasionar las palabras del otro príncipe. En silencio todos los presentes observaron como Alexei se levantó de su asiento mirando fijamente a Otabek, este no alejaba su mirada y esto causo risa al Zar.  
-Has criado un buen hombre, Bogdashha-comenzó a decir Alexei al Rey Altín tranquilizando a este en el proceso-. Tiene agallas para ser un beta-dijo palmeando fuertemente los hombros del joven príncipe-. ¡Está bien! Acepto ese encuentro, quiero que sea ahora mismo-exigió-, solo espero que estés bien preparado, mi hijo ganara este encuentro.  
Víctor quería desaparecer. Trago en seco ante las palabras recitadas por su padre mientras sentía un terrible nudo en la garganta, casi no podía respirar de la presión. Estaba completamente perdido. Desde el momento en el que las fuerzas físicas fueron traídas al juego estuvo marcada su derrota, lo peor de todo es que sería público y notorio ante los ojos de la persona que menos deseaba que lo viera fracasar. El enfrentamiento se daría en jardín principal donde ambos monarcas observarían en primera fila el combate, ambos príncipes se prepararon tomando una espada cada uno, el semblante frio y determinado de Otabek lograba desconcentrar la mente de Víctor, aunque tuviera poco desenvolvimiento con la esgrima tenía que tomar la ventaja que edad le confería o estaría envuelto en un escándalo. Antes de comenzar el combate, el albino no podía evitar mirar hacia su padre cada cierto tiempo, estaba tan desesperado a que algo ocurriera y cancelara ese encuentro al punto que cuando comenzó el combate solo el fuerte golpe que recibió del moreno príncipe le hizo despertar de su ensoñación. Pese a su corta edad y escasa altura, Otabek era bueno manejando la espada, Víctor hizo todo por resistir, iba a dar todo lo de si en esa batalla, aun si no estaba interesado en casarse con esa niña, a pesar de que odiaba las artes físicas, necesitaba demostrar que era bueno para defenderse al menos frente a su padre.   
\- ¡No te distraigas!  
En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Víctor había soltado la espada y se encontraba tirado en el suelo, con la espada de su oponente apuntando hacia su cuello, su propia espada había sido lanzada casi dos metros lejos de él, todo bajo la atenta mirada de su padre.   
Estaba perdido.   
En el mismo silencio con el que batallo durante todo ese tiempo, Otabek alejo su espada viendo al albino en silencio, este se incorporó sin decir nada pese a que el kazajo le extendió su mano para ayudarlo a levantarse. Aún tenía algo de orgullo.   
Sin embargo, este fue destruido al sentir la presencia de Alexei que se acercaba hasta ellos con rostro que lleva el diablo. Ante esa mirada, Víctor no pudo seguir manteniendo su rostro en alto.   
-Te felicito Otabek, tu maestría con la espada es magnífica, aunque seas solo un joven beta. Con este combate has demostrado tu superioridad y tu postura, y como regalo de victoria, te concedo el honor de desposar a mi hija menor, la zarevna y alejar a tu hermana de este alfa inútil que es mi hijo –Víctor alzo la vista consternado encontrando la fría mirada de su padre junto con sus duras palabras que denotaban toda la furia que tenía contenida con decepción y sobretodo con vergüenza.   
-Padre-intento llamarlo, pero recibió un duro golpe contra su mejilla derecha que lo tumbo nuevamente al suelo, de inmediato salió a auxiliarlo su madre y su hermana, pero el zar se los impidió.   
-Desaparece de mi vista ¡ahora!  
Tal como le fue ordenado, y aunque guiado más bien por otros sentimientos, el príncipe salió corriendo del lugar bajo la mirada de su madre y hermana, sintiendo como nunca antes en su vida se había sentido tan miserable y despreciado. En su cabeza seguían retumbando las palabras de su padre y ya podía sentir como las lágrimas caían traicioneramente por sus mejillas. Desesperado ya como estaba, intento limpiarlas pues un alfa jamás debía llorar, no podía aumentar la imagen de por sí bochornosa y lamentable que ya tenía.   
Tomo su caballo personal, y obviando todas las alarmas y llamados salió disparado fuera del castillo. Cabalgo a toda velocidad, rehuyendo el pueblo a fin de no encontrarse con nadie, mientras se internaba dentro del gran bosque se dio cuenta que no era prudente seguir sin cuidado dada la densidad de las ramas de los árboles, bajo del caballo con cuidado. Aun tenia lágrimas en los ojos, y secándolas con algo de brusquedad acarició a su corcel recriminándose de haberlo tratado tan abruptamente en su arranque de desespero. Lo tomo y lo guio buscando una fuente de agua para darle de beber, marcaba los arboles indicando el camino que debía tomar de regreso para no perderse.   
A penas el sol estaba en su cumbre, estando el clima estaba cálido y despejado. El príncipe estaba seguro que podía estar tranquilo por unas horas y quedarse esa tarde merodeando por el lugar, después de todo, era prudente no regresar al castillo mientras la comitiva diplomática de Kazajistán siguiera allí, seguramente su padre posiblemente no quisiera ni verlo, no después de la vergüenza que le hizo pasar.   
Guiado por el sonido de agua, se animó a seguir adelante para ofrecer un poco de esta a su caballo y pensando en la idea de tomar un baño también, pero cuando llego frente a la pequeña laguna todos sus pensamientos se quedaron bloqueados quedando completamente estático. Sus ojos quedaron fijos en un punto frente a sí, viendo una imagen que era semejante a las que estaban presentes en sus libros de literatura.   
Frente a él, aun sin percatarse de su presencia, se encontraba bañándose un hermoso joven, era adulto y posiblemente omega, estaba desnudo tallando su cuerpo con el agua. Su cabello era negro, tan oscuro como la noche y su piel hermosamente pálida.   
Era una imagen tan magnifica que sus sueños parecían viles garabatos.


	23. Victor

La gran Rusia, un enorme reino ubicado en algún lugar de la dimensión humana. Era un territorio enorme, con grandes riquezas y enormes extensiones de tierra, y aunque gran parte del año este se encontraba cubierto de nieve, era muy próspero. Justo en su capital, Moscú, la población se alzaba en ovaciones y gritos de alegría recibiendo al rey que iba acompañado de su admirable ejército, quienes volvían victoriosos de una batalla con Girón del sur en los límites del reino. El Zar Alexei Nikiforov se alzaba con euforia mientras levantaba la cabeza decapitada del general del ejército derrotado, y aunque esto pudiese parecer un hecho horroroso, el rey tenía la costumbre que, al regresar victorioso de una lucha, este desfilara destacando la cabeza de su contrincante como trofeo de guerra.   
En cuanto el ejército real hubo llegado al castillo, los recibieron incluso con más animo que el resto de las personas del pueblo. Las mujeres e hijos de los soldados fueron a recibir a sus familiares, contentos de verlos regresar sanos y salvos. Por otro lado, el príncipe y la princesa salieron corriendo al encuentro con su padre el rey a quien no veían desde hacía meses por la batalla que por fin había acabado.   
\- ¡Bienvenido de nuevo padre! –gritaron al mismo tiempo los dos príncipes al momento de llegar con su padre, el rey alzo en brazos a la pequeña princesa y abrazo con su otro brazo a su hijo mayor recibiéndolos con una risotada.  
-He vuelto nuevamente mi par de hijos, ¡y con una gran victoria para nuestro reino! –exclamo.  
-La mayor de las victorias es que hayas regresado con vida y sin muchas bajas en nuestro ejército –expreso la Zarina Irina acercándose a su esposo con una amplia sonrisa.  
-Y nuestro reino rebosa de la mayor reputación en cuanto a las batallas –no pudo volver a exclamar el Zar, obviando las sabias palabras de su esposa, quien solo pudo suspirar mientras veía a sus hijos al lado de su padre-, Víctor, tienes que volverte un alfa tan fuerte como tu padre, así serás un campeón toda la vida y sabrás como librar en las batallas y liderar este reino.  
\- ¡Por supuesto padre! –expreso el joven príncipe Víctor Nikiforov, quien estaba próximo a cumplir los 13 años de edad. Mantenía una sonrisa de respecto, aunque en su interior no estaba muy emocionado con lo expresado por su padre.   
\- ¡Me muero de hambre, que comience el banquete! –exclamó Alexei alzando su copa mientras en el salón la euforia era la que todos los presentes respondieron a la par del Zar.   
Había música, bailes y mucha risa y euforia comenzado el banquete en el salón real del castillo de invierno, miles de nobles se hallaban a cada lado de la familia real en donde el Zar comía y bebía a todo ser. Por su parte, Víctor compartía con su hermana Mila y los hijos de condes y duques que solían visitarle regularmente al castillo cuando sus padres debían de reunirse con los reyes, aunque ciertamente la zarevna era quien jugaba más con los niños que el mismo príncipe. Los alfas de la edad de Víctor hablaban efusivamente del inicio de la temporada de cacería, el principio de la primavera era la mejor época para la caza de venados y liebres, al igual que alguna que otras aves. Este escuchaba como muchos de los jóvenes sacaban a relucir sus cualidades en el arte de la caza, pero el solo escuchaba, si en algo era bueno era en montar caballo, también era bueno en la danza, las artes, la literatura y la natación, cualidades que no ayudaban nada en la caza y que eran más bien aspectos correspondientes a los de un omega y no un alfa. Ninguna de esas cosas era de la motivación u orgullo del Zar, pero, aunque los jóvenes al lado de Víctor insistieron en sacarle conversación del tema, este no contesto en ningún momento. Lo bueno de ser Zarévich es que no estaba obligado a decir nada si no lo deseaba, a menos que su padre comenzase a intervenir.   
Llegada la noche, se despidió de su madre y su hermana para retirarse a su habitación, suspirando de tranquilidad de verse libre de la mirada de su familia donde podía actuar como si mismo, pero esa tranquilidad duraba siempre muy poco atormentando al pequeño príncipe. Víctor estaba completamente seguro que en los siguientes días su padre intentaría probar sus habilidades físicas como solía ser costumbre cada vez que regresaba de una guerra, ocasiones en las cuales fallaba infructuosamente recibiendo un duro regaño y una severa muestra de insatisfacción por parte del Zar. Aun con una muy corta edad, el peso de lo que conllevaba ser el único hijo alfa y el primogénito con derecho al trono, es lo que hacía que Víctor se preocupara por innumerables cosas que, aunque no venían al caso, colmaban su cabeza durante noches enteras. No tenía dificultad con las clases de etiqueta, historia, geografía entre tantas artes que su madre le obligaba a recibir, eran sus favoritas si era sincero, sin embargo, su padre no estaba contento con eso, el consideraba que los hombres debían ser fuertes, no temer a nada y por sobretodo, ganar todas las batallas que se presentaran.   
Pero eso le preocupaba a Víctor. Suspiro internamente, aunque su padre le había comenzado a entrenar desde muy niño, el príncipe no compartía las mismas aficiones de su padre hacia la batalla, sabía muy bien que tenía que mejorar, por el bien de su padre, de su familia y el de su reino.  
Pero había tantas cosas que tenía en contra. Aunque era un secreto a Víctor no le gustaban las artes físicas, era un desastre verdadero en ellas, su manejo de la espada no era muy bueno, sus ataques físicos eran un asco al igual que tenía muy poca fuerza, la única arma que sabía manejar era medianamente el arco, pero hasta incluso el mismo podía decir con seguridad que era mediocre. Era debido a ello que nunca había ganado ningún enfrentamiento contra alguien. Tenía miedo. Volvió a suspirar. Era un desastre y una deshonra como hombre alfa. Miro el cielo estrellado desde la ventana de su habitación. Siempre que se encontraba desanimado observaba la distancia hacia el horizonte, donde el sol se ocultaba y donde no se podía ver más allá, ese día en particular su corazón latía con una fuerza inexorable, arrollándole el pecho. Desde que tenía memoria siempre lo observaba, mirando fijo el horizonte como si alguien fuese a aparecer de un momento a otro, y no sabía cómo o por qué sentía que esperaba algo o alguien que en el momento que lo descubriera cambiaria todo para él.   
Se acostó pensando que era algo ilógico esperar a alguien de quien no sabía si siquiera existía, pero conforme el tiempo pasaba su corazón se sentía más y más inquieto, casi como si su corazón pudiese salir de su pecho en cualquier momento.   
Querría descubrir que era eso que le llamaba.   
Al día siguiente Víctor despertó muy temprano para practicar la espada y el arco en los jardines del castillo, estaba seguro que su padre despertaría muy tarde gracias a todo el Alcohol que había ingerido el día anterior, por lo que tenía tiempo de sobra para practicar tranquilo, necesitaba recordar las posiciones y las técnicas que este le había dicho en cada sesión de entrenamiento. Se mantuvo practicando hasta que el amanecer se mostrara en todo su esplendor, para ese momento su cuerpo estaba todo sudado y con mucha hambre.   
Dejo sus armas bien arregladas en su lugar y comenzó a andar hacia la cocina en busca de algo que comer, en el camino consiguió a sus dos padres platicando amenamente en los pasillos del castillo.  
-Muy buenos días, padre, madre –les saludo con mucho respeto.  
\- Estás hecho un desastre hijo –exclamo la zarina viendo a su hijo de pies a cabeza-, debes estar presentable el día de hoy  
\- Lo siento –se disculpó y miro al Zar-, estaba practicando con la espada desde antes del amanecer y llegue a estas condiciones, me disculpo.   
-Eso no importa ya Irina –intervino Alexei hacia su esposa por las fachas de su hijo-, no ves que estaba entrenando su cuerpo, así es hijo mío.   
-Pero es que el día de hoy –intento proseguir Irina, pero el rey volvió a interrumpirla.  
-Tenemos importantes cosas que decirte hijo, aséate y come algo pronto, te quiero en mi estudio en menos de dos horas ¿entendido?  
\- ¡Si, padre! –y con esto, el joven Víctor salió corriendo hacia la cocina escapando de sus padres, en eso escucho como su madre le grito que los sirvientes estaban preparando sus ropas en su habitación.   
Con algo de curiosidad se preguntaba qué era lo que ocurría al ver esa gran ansiedad en sus padres, no negaba lo atolondrada que podía ser su madre en ocasiones, pero el Zarévich sabía que esta ocasión era diferente. Luego de cambiarse y desayunar algo, siguió pensando que sería lo que estaba pensando, debía ser especial dadas las ropas que su madre había elegido para él, eran demasiado formales e incomodas, tales como las que usaba en algunas visitas diplomáticas. De camino al estudio de su padre, pudo ver como una caravana de carruajes se instalaban en la entrada principal del castillo, sacando cuentas mentales intuía que debía de tratarse de un monarca de algún país vecino que venía a visitarlos y debía presentarse como príncipe heredero como en situaciones anteriores.   
Un par de guardias del castillo le abrieron las puertas del estudio anunciando su llegada, y lentamente pudo ver como dentro de la habitación había varias personas. Estaban sus padres junto a su pequeña hermana, un hombre que no conocía, y a su lado, dos niños que tampoco recordaba conocer. Eran una niña y un niño, el varón parecía ser un poco menor que él y la niña intuía que era de su misma edad. Su padre le pidió acercarse algo que hizo de inmediato, su rostro expresa que necesitaba saber que estaba pasando ahí mismo.   
-Víctor –le llamo su padre-, te presento al Rey Bogdashha Altin de Kazajistán, el reino que se encuentra al sur de nosotros.   
-Mucho gusto su majestad –saludo Víctor cordialmente al rey.  
-El placer es mío –respondió-. Estos de aquí son mis dos hijos –dijo presentándoselos a Víctor -, el varón es Otabek, y la preciosa que tengo aquí es mi hija Tasha.   
-Mucho gusto príncipe Víctor –saludo tiernamente la pequeña princesa con una reverencia.  
Y como le habían hecho practicar, se arrodillo tomando la mano de la niña y dejando un casto beso en ella mientras le sonreía.   
-Es un placer conocerla princesa Tasha –expreso mientras la niña se sonrojaba un poco, al levantarse nuevamente, Víctor paso su mirada al otro niño-, también a usted príncipe Otabek-los saludo a ambos recibiendo nula respuesta del hermano menor, algo que intento no tomar mucha importancia.   
Víctor observo con detenimiento al par de hermanos que le habían presentado, ambos eran de piel morena y cabellos negros, tenían ojos oscuros, algo muy característico de las personas del sur. El joven alfa observo a la chica que le miraba con admiración, muy contraria de su mejor al que Víctor estaba seguro que no le agradaba, desde el momento que le vio pasar al salón, su cara se había transformado en una mueca de molestia muy disipada en su inexpresiva faz.   
-La razón por la que el rey Bogdashha está aquí es por algo muy especial –hablo ahora la reina mientras se dibujaba una gran sonrisa entre sus labios-. Para comenzar las relaciones de paz y cooperación económica con el reino de Kazajistán hemos decidido unificar ambos reinos mediante una boda.   
\- ¿Una boda? -repitió, esto no le gustaba para nada.   
-Así es, desde el día de hoy estas comprometido con la princesa Tasha –termino de expresar el Zar, y aunque aún era muy joven para comprenderlo, Víctor entendió muy bien a que se estaban refiriendo sus padres y no le agrado para nada, lo estaban uniendo a un compromiso de conveniencia con una persona que apenas estaba conociendo y que por lo que aseguraba, no simpatizaba con su hermano, dios definitivamente no estaba a favor de él pensaba irremediablemente el Zarévich.   
Quería decir que no, quería negarse a eso, y a muchas cosas más a las que estaba obligado, pero las palabras no salían de su boca, sentía temblar sus piernas y el sudor corría por su frente y espalda. Él no quería un compromiso arreglado, aunque fuera uno de sus deberes reales. No quería una boda, aún era un niño. Pero sus padres se habían confabulado en esa idea y no sabía cómo salir de ella, estaba condenado.   
-Padre –llamo el pequeño beta a su padre, el cual salió de la celebración del compromiso de su hija para prestar atención a su primogénito-, si me permite decirlo, y con todo el respeto hacia el Zar y la Zarina, yo opino que el Zarévich Víctor no estaba calificado para cuidar de mi hermana menor.   
Víctor de verdad no espero eso pese a la vasta mirada de inconformidad del otro príncipe hacia la noticia.   
La habitación se quedó un segundo en silencio hasta que el rey Bogdashha Altin bofeteo a su hijo enfrente de todos los presentes, el joven de tan solo 7 años no se inmuto ni un minuto, siguió observando a su padre con recelo y valentía.   
\- ¿Qué es esa ofenda que haces contra los Zares y contra mi persona, tu padre? Eres solo un simple beta, no quieras faltarle el respeto a un alfa como el príncipe Víctor. ¡Discúlpate de inmediato!   
Sin embargo, Otabek mantuvo su posición firmemente y no se disculpó.  
-Estoy seguro que no será capaz de proteger a mi hermana-seguía mientras el Rey Bogdashha no sabía dónde meterse ante tal falta de respeto de su hijo, podía sentir la frívola mirada del rey Egeo sobre ellos-. Solo entregare a mi hermana a un hombre que pueda protegerla-miro fijamente a Alexei-. Si usted me lo permite, su majestad el zar, quisiera tener un combate con su hijo para ver si es digno de ser el esposo de mi hermana, de lo contrario, no daré mi bendición a esta unión.   
En ese instante Víctor temió verdaderamente de lo que podría ocasionar las palabras del otro príncipe. En silencio todos los presentes observaron como Alexei se levantó de su asiento mirando fijamente a Otabek, este no alejaba su mirada y esto causo risa al Zar.  
-Has criado un buen hombre, Bogdashha-comenzó a decir Alexei al Rey Altín tranquilizando a este en el proceso-. Tiene agallas para ser un beta-dijo palmeando fuertemente los hombros del joven príncipe-. ¡Está bien! Acepto ese encuentro, quiero que sea ahora mismo-exigió-, solo espero que estés bien preparado, mi hijo ganara este encuentro.  
Víctor quería desaparecer. Trago en seco ante las palabras recitadas por su padre mientras sentía un terrible nudo en la garganta, casi no podía respirar de la presión. Estaba completamente perdido. Desde el momento en el que las fuerzas físicas fueron traídas al juego estuvo marcada su derrota, lo peor de todo es que sería público y notorio ante los ojos de la persona que menos deseaba que lo viera fracasar. El enfrentamiento se daría en jardín principal donde ambos monarcas observarían en primera fila el combate, ambos príncipes se prepararon tomando una espada cada uno, el semblante frio y determinado de Otabek lograba desconcentrar la mente de Víctor, aunque tuviera poco desenvolvimiento con la esgrima tenía que tomar la ventaja que edad le confería o estaría envuelto en un escándalo. Antes de comenzar el combate, el albino no podía evitar mirar hacia su padre cada cierto tiempo, estaba tan desesperado a que algo ocurriera y cancelara ese encuentro al punto que cuando comenzó el combate solo el fuerte golpe que recibió del moreno príncipe le hizo despertar de su ensoñación. Pese a su corta edad y escasa altura, Otabek era bueno manejando la espada, Víctor hizo todo por resistir, iba a dar todo lo de si en esa batalla, aun si no estaba interesado en casarse con esa niña, a pesar de que odiaba las artes físicas, necesitaba demostrar que era bueno para defenderse al menos frente a su padre.   
\- ¡No te distraigas!  
En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Víctor había soltado la espada y se encontraba tirado en el suelo, con la espada de su oponente apuntando hacia su cuello, su propia espada había sido lanzada casi dos metros lejos de él, todo bajo la atenta mirada de su padre.   
Estaba perdido.   
En el mismo silencio con el que batallo durante todo ese tiempo, Otabek alejo su espada viendo al albino en silencio, este se incorporó sin decir nada pese a que el kazajo le extendió su mano para ayudarlo a levantarse. Aún tenía algo de orgullo.   
Sin embargo, este fue destruido al sentir la presencia de Alexei que se acercaba hasta ellos con rostro que lleva el diablo. Ante esa mirada, Víctor no pudo seguir manteniendo su rostro en alto.   
-Te felicito Otabek, tu maestría con la espada es magnífica, aunque seas solo un joven beta. Con este combate has demostrado tu superioridad y tu postura, y como regalo de victoria, te concedo el honor de desposar a mi hija menor, la zarevna y alejar a tu hermana de este alfa inútil que es mi hijo –Víctor alzo la vista consternado encontrando la fría mirada de su padre junto con sus duras palabras que denotaban toda la furia que tenía contenida con decepción y sobretodo con vergüenza.   
-Padre-intento llamarlo, pero recibió un duro golpe contra su mejilla derecha que lo tumbo nuevamente al suelo, de inmediato salió a auxiliarlo su madre y su hermana, pero el zar se los impidió.   
-Desaparece de mi vista ¡ahora!  
Tal como le fue ordenado, y aunque guiado más bien por otros sentimientos, el príncipe salió corriendo del lugar bajo la mirada de su madre y hermana, sintiendo como nunca antes en su vida se había sentido tan miserable y despreciado. En su cabeza seguían retumbando las palabras de su padre y ya podía sentir como las lágrimas caían traicioneramente por sus mejillas. Desesperado ya como estaba, intento limpiarlas pues un alfa jamás debía llorar, no podía aumentar la imagen de por sí bochornosa y lamentable que ya tenía.   
Tomo su caballo personal, y obviando todas las alarmas y llamados salió disparado fuera del castillo. Cabalgo a toda velocidad, rehuyendo el pueblo a fin de no encontrarse con nadie, mientras se internaba dentro del gran bosque se dio cuenta que no era prudente seguir sin cuidado dada la densidad de las ramas de los árboles, bajo del caballo con cuidado. Aun tenia lágrimas en los ojos, y secándolas con algo de brusquedad acarició a su corcel recriminándose de haberlo tratado tan abruptamente en su arranque de desespero. Lo tomo y lo guio buscando una fuente de agua para darle de beber, marcaba los arboles indicando el camino que debía tomar de regreso para no perderse.   
A penas el sol estaba en su cumbre, estando el clima estaba cálido y despejado. El príncipe estaba seguro que podía estar tranquilo por unas horas y quedarse esa tarde merodeando por el lugar, después de todo, era prudente no regresar al castillo mientras la comitiva diplomática de Kazajistán siguiera allí, seguramente su padre posiblemente no quisiera ni verlo, no después de la vergüenza que le hizo pasar.   
Guiado por el sonido de agua, se animó a seguir adelante para ofrecer un poco de esta a su caballo y pensando en la idea de tomar un baño también, pero cuando llego frente a la pequeña laguna todos sus pensamientos se quedaron bloqueados quedando completamente estático. Sus ojos quedaron fijos en un punto frente a sí, viendo una imagen que era semejante a las que estaban presentes en sus libros de literatura.   
Frente a él, aun sin percatarse de su presencia, se encontraba bañándose un hermoso joven, era adulto y posiblemente omega, estaba desnudo tallando su cuerpo con el agua. Su cabello era negro, tan oscuro como la noche y su piel hermosamente pálida.   
Era una imagen tan magnifica que sus sueños parecían viles garabatos. 

21- Ámbar  
Sabía que no debía estar observándolo.   
Al joven Zarévich le habían enseñado que era de muy mala educación observar a las personas mientras estas estuvieran dándose un baño, una total falta de respeto hacia aquel joven, pero Víctor, aun con sus cortos e inexpertos 12 años, no podía despegar la mirada de aquel joven, su belleza le tenía hipnotizado.   
Pensó que era prudente salir de ahí sin que este lo notara, puesto que aún no lo había descubierto. Sin embargo, al dar vuelta su caballo piso unas ramas alterándose porque estas tenían espinas, el escandalo alarmo de inmediato al joven que dirigió su mirada de inmediato hacia Víctor y su caballo descarriado. Cuando este al fin pudo calmarlo, el joven de cabellera oscura tenía su vista fija en el joven príncipe, al momento que sus ojos se encontraron fue como una si una corriente eléctrica atravesara todo el cuerpo del joven alfa y violentamente el color le cubriera todo el rostro hasta dejarlo como una manzana.   
Sin saber que decir o que hacer, lo primero que pensó fue en disculparse por una falta de respeto.   
\- ¡Discúlpame, de verdad no fue mi intención observarte! –comenzó a gritar dándose la vuelta con el rostro colorado, sin decir nada, el joven salió del agua buscando sus ropas y colocándoselas de inmediato. Cuando estuvo vestida se acercó hasta Víctor.   
-Todo está bien, ya puedes voltear a ver –le indico, lentamente Víctor se volteó encarando al joven que le sonreía conciliador, aunque ahora estuviera vestido, sus ojos brillaban más que un par de joyas junto su hermosa sonrisa que provoco que nuevamente el rostro infantil de Víctor fuera atacado por el intenso color rojo-. ¿Te encuentras bien? Tienes toda tu cara roja  
-No se preocupe por eso, estoy bien –respondió antes de que el pudiese tocarlo-. Sin embargo,¿Qué hacía usted solo bañándose aquí? Es muy peligroso, alguien pudo haberla atacado.  
El joven de cabellera oscura se vio sorprendido por la preocupación verdadera del pequeño chico, provocando que revelara una divertida sonrisa.   
\- No tienes de que preocuparte –sonrió levemente-, yo puedo defenderme solo.   
\- ¡Pero usted es omega! –aclaro dándose cuenta, el joven sonrió aún más divertido ante la gran revelación de su joven compañero-, ¿Cómo puede defenderse?  
-Existen muchas maneras-respondió a manera sencilla-, y tú ¿qué haces solo por aquí? -pregunto, el rostro de Víctor cambio drásticamente ante dicha pregunta, viéndose un poco pálido.  
\- ¡Solo paseo con mi caballo! Es todo, pasear es relajante-respondió apartando la razón principal, no tenía por qué decirle sus motivos a un completo desconocido.  
\- ¿En serio te encuentras bien? –pregunto-, pareciera que vas a romper en llanto en cualquier momento.   
\- ¡Estoy bien, no me pasa nada! –respondió sintiéndose nervioso, la mirada penetrante de ese misterioso joven parecía capaz de mirar lo que vector no quería que la gente viera de él.   
Pero viendo a través de él, el joven coloco una de sus manos sobre las mejillas del pequeño Zarévich, mirándole con un poco de preocupación.   
\- No tienes por qué contenerte, está bien llorar cuando estas tristes.   
\- Yo…   
Cuando menos lo espero, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por los ojos de Víctor, y aunque lo intentase no podía detenerlas, estas seguían bajando fluidamente a través de sus mejillas, el Zarévich se sentían tan frustrado consigo mismo por llorar, no quería hacerlo, mucho menos frente a un omega. No quería sentirse más débil de lo que ya era, pero él estaba ahí, llorando incómodamente frente a aquel hermoso joven. Era tan inútil, tan patético.  
-Descuida –susurro el aún desconocido, mientras le acunaba le tomo entre sus brazos y lo mecía conciliadoramente, casi maternalmente, con una calidez que embriago de inmediato a Víctor todo estará bien, puedes llorar y desahogarte todo lo que quieras. No necesitas ser fuerte ahora mismo.   
Y allí, en brazos del desconocido, Víctor lloro hasta desahogarse de toda la frustración que había acumulado durante ese día, era tan extraño como sentía que todo se iba entre los brazos de ese joven que recién había conocido aquella tarde. Cuando el príncipe se hubo calmado, ya era el crepúsculo y debía regresar nuevamente al castillo.   
\- Yo debo irme, o estoy seguro que se enojarán mucho más conmigo si llego tarde –expreso Víctor mientras miraba un poco avergonzado al joven omega que tenía al frente.   
\- Yo también debo regresar a casa –comento el joven.   
\- ¡Déjame llevarte entonces! –se ofreció, pero este negó con la cabeza.   
\- Descuida, puedo ir solo –se acercó hasta él y dejo un pequeño beso en su frente que hizo que todo el color subiera al rostro de Víctor-. Cuídate mucho, y aunque sea difícil, anímate.   
Ambos se despidieron para tomar caminos distintos, el joven desapareció en el bosque mientras el joven príncipe volvía al castillo a caballo. Cuando hubo llegado, Víctor fue recibido por su madre y su hermana ampliamente preocupadas, sin embargo, cuando logro verlas no lloro ni mostro ápice de tristeza, solo pidió que le fuera llevaba su cena a su habitación y se retiró en silencio del salón. Aun después de llegar a su habitación, Víctor permaneció abrumado de todo lo que lo que había ocurrido. No obstante, por ese día su cabeza ya no iba en preocupaciones de lo ocurrido en el castillo, se sentía tan tranquilo y relajado que su preocupación parecía haberse esfumado junto con sus lágrimas. Ahora su mente estaba más pendiente de analizar si su encuentro con aquel joven había sido real o no. Se removía entre las sabanas de su cama pensando cómo podía existir un joven tan hermoso que parecía un ser celestial sacado de sus libros de cuentos más preciados. Quería creer que todo había sido real y que nuevamente podría encontrarse con aquel joven de nuevo. Con esos pensamientos cayo en los brazos del sueño gracias el intenso cansancio.   
A la mañana siguiente, Víctor despertó mucho más temprano de lo usual pero esta vez obviando su práctica matutina, con el nuevo día las preocupaciones nuevamente habían regresado. Su cuerpo se sentía agotado por todos los acontecimientos ocurridos el día anterior, sinceramente no sabía muy bien cómo afrontar a sus padres de ahora en adelante luego de la vergüenza que les hizo pasar, incluso se preguntaba si era correcto si siquiera salir ese día de su habitación, desde las ventanas de su habitación observaba que en los jardines del castillo transitaban el Rey Bogdashha junto el Zar Alexei, quienes parecían conversar sobre algún tema particular que desde la altura Víctor no sabía precisar. Allí el Zarévich recordó al chico con el que combatió y quien se convertiría en su cuñado algún día. Pensaba que era un hermano mayor fatal, dado que había condenado a Mila, su hermana menor, a un compromiso de conveniencia con un total desconocido para ella, y aunque eran de la misma edad, eso no evitaba la frustración en Víctor. Aquel chico fue capaz de proteger fielmente a su hermana, Víctor no había sido capaz de ello.   
De repente la puerta del cuarto se abrió dejando ver que se trataba de Mila, esta sonreía alegremente de encontrar a su hermano, por su parte trato de dedicarle una sonrisa para no preocuparla.   
\- ¡Hermano! -salto la pequeña a abrazarlo-. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Ya no te sientes triste?  
\- ¿Triste? Por qué me sentiría triste- le pregunto mientras sonreía.  
\- Porque papa fue muy malo contigo ayer- comenzó a decir la pequeña niña, el rostro del pequeño príncipe palideció rápidamente ante el recuerdo-. ¿De verdad estas bien?   
En silencio, Víctor abrazo el pequeño tallé de su hermana, mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a aflorar de nuevo en sus ojos. Su hermana correspondió el abrazo, aunque estaba sinceramente confundida.   
-sintió como Víctor le abrazo fuertemente mientras ella le veía confundida-. ¿Víctor?  
-Lo siento, lo siento mucho Mila-repetía-. Disculpa al débil de tu hermano, he sido débil y te he involucrado en algo horrible.   
-no llores hermano-le pidió Mila, pero este seguía llorando-. Si sigues llorando también me pondré triste, así que deja de llorar.   
\- Pero es mi culpa que ahora debas casarte con un completo desconocido-le dijo, pero entonces se vio sorprendido cuando la pequeña le golpeo levemente en sus mejillas-. ¿Mila?   
\- ¡No te preocupes! –le respondió con una amplia sonrisa-. Yo siempre me quedare con mi hermano, no me casare con nadie si tu no quieres.   
Víctor sonrió inevitablemente ante la energía y valentía de su hermana, de verdad admiraba mucho eso de ella.   
\- Pero si seré yo quien se casará ¿Entonces no te casaras con aquella niña? -pregunto mirando al pequeño alfa.   
\- No, no creo que pueda casarme con ella- respondió mirando por la ventana.   
\- ¡Qué bien! - celebro la niña para total sorpresa de su hermano,   
\- ¿Por qué dices eso? –pregunto-. ¿No querías que me casara con la princesa Tasha? –sinceramente, eso le provoco gran curiosidad a Víctor.   
\- ¡Esa niña fea! ¡No me gusta! Me saco la lengua cuando le dije que mi vestido era mucho más bonito que el suyo, la detesto, además ¡yo soy tu preferida!  
Víctor soltó una carcajada en cuanto escucho las razones de su hermana para odiar a su anterior prometida, Mila por su parte comenzó a refunfuñar porque su hermano no le tomaba en serio lo que decía, Teseo solo pudo acariciar su cabello castaño mientras le despeinaba.   
\- Hermano, a ti no te gustaba esa niña, ¿verdad? – Víctor negó y la joven zarevna suspiro de un gran alivio-. Qué bueno que no te casaras con ella entonces.   
El joven Zarévich empezó a molestar a su hermana mientras apretaba sus rosados cachetes mientras ambos reían. Este estaba seguro que Mila al crecer sería capaz de decidir por su propia cuenta cual sería la persona con la que iba a casarse, y seguro que eso no sería por mandato de una orden real. Incluso si fuera así, el propio carácter de la zarevna no iba a permitirlo, Víctor estaba seguro que ella no dejaría que nadie se casase sin amar a la otra persona, tal y como siempre terminaban los cuentos que ambos leían.   
Y recordando esos cuentos, recordó la figura de aquel joven que conoció el día anterior. La noche anterior no había dejado de pensar en él hasta antes de irse a dormir, se lamentaba no haberle podido preguntar su nombre, no habían tenido oportunidad de decir el propio tampoco.   
¿Estaría de nuevo en ese mismo lugar?   
Con ese pensamiento, corrió a cambiarse de ropa, se colocó unos zapatos y tomando un par de monedas de oro salió corriendo de la habitación mientras su hermana le gritaba desde la puerta hacía donde iba. En respuesta, Víctor solo menciono que iba a pasear al bosque y que avisara de ello a su madre. El zarévich sabía que era una locura, y que no existía garantía que él estuviese en el mismo lugar, pero quería intentar probar su suerte. Obviando la palabra de muchos de sus sirvientes, tomo y preparo su caballo, saliendo a toda velocidad del castillo en su fiel compañero. Cabalgo y cabalgo a lo largo del pueblo hasta llegar nuevamente al bosque, al principio observo la entrada con cierta duda, pero dejo todas estas atrás guiado por una fuerza aún mayor. Siguió las mismas marcas que dejo el día anterior hasta llegar al lago bajarse del caballo casi corriendo para mantenerse en un silencio repentino que iba acompañado de decepción.   
El lugar estaba vacío.   
El pequeño príncipe suspiro pesadamente sabiendo que era imposible encontrar a una persona desconocida en un mismo lugar. Aun así, no perdió la esperanza y vino corriendo a fin de encontrarlo. Camino por la orilla del lago dejando que su caballo tomara del agua, se detuvo un momento, arrodillándose hasta la orilla viendo su propio reflejo en el agua. Espero un par de minutos, pero nadie aparecía, se sintió idiota y algo perdido, aun su pecho le indicaba que debía esperar un poco más pero no sabía si estaba bien creer ello. Iba a levantarse para regresar a casa cuando algo le detuvo.   
\- Oh, parece que nos volvemos a encontrar.   
Al sentir una suave voz Víctor se levantó de golpe tropezando y cayendo inevitablemente al lago frente a la atónica mirada de su acompañante, este dejo sus frutos en el suelo y corrió a auxiliar a Víctor que salía del lago con toda la ropa empapada y sus cabellos pegados a su rostro. Mientras el joven luchaba por secarlo un poco, el zarévich enrojecía de la vergüenza que sentía, parecía ser que su suerte iba de mal en peor esos dos días.  
\- ¿Te encuentras bien? –pregunto el joven.   
Si algo debía decir Víctor, era que nunca en su vida se había quedado observando tan fijamente a una persona. Aquel joven de cabellera negra tenía un rostro de lo más bello que hubiera visto y unos impresionantes ojos ámbar que brillaban más que el mismo sol, eran hermosos que no podía dejar de mirarlos.   
-Si –respondió algo embobado-. No pensé en verlo de nuevo.   
\- Sí, es una verdadera sorpresa – indicó sonriente mientras dejaba de secar el pequeño rostro-. Ayer estuve muy preocupado por ti el resto del día, el que lloraras de esa manera, imaginé que algo muy malo debió haberte ocurrido y no pude dejar de pensar en ello.   
-Yo, bueno- Víctor no sabía bien que decir, nunca nadie le había visto en esa situación-. Yo…   
\- No es necesario que me lo digas, está bien si no quieres decirlo –se adelantó el joven, mientras el pequeño alfa suspiraba de alivio-. Cuando sientas que quieres hablar puedes decirlo, uh…  
\- Víctor –contesto a la muda interrogante de su interlocutor, viendo prudente también obviar el título que tenía con Zarévich de Rusia-. Mi nombre es Víctor, mucho gusto.   
\- Soy Yuuri, el gusto es mío.


	24. Victor

La gran Rusia, un enorme reino ubicado en algún lugar de la dimensión humana. Era un territorio enorme, con grandes riquezas y enormes extensiones de tierra, y aunque gran parte del año este se encontraba cubierto de nieve, era muy próspero. Justo en su capital, Moscú, la población se alzaba en ovaciones y gritos de alegría recibiendo al rey que iba acompañado de su admirable ejército, quienes volvían victoriosos de una batalla con Girón del sur en los límites del reino. El Zar Alexei Nikiforov se alzaba con euforia mientras levantaba la cabeza decapitada del general del ejército derrotado, y aunque esto pudiese parecer un hecho horroroso, el rey tenía la costumbre que, al regresar victorioso de una lucha, este desfilara destacando la cabeza de su contrincante como trofeo de guerra.   
En cuanto el ejército real hubo llegado al castillo, los recibieron incluso con más animo que el resto de las personas del pueblo. Las mujeres e hijos de los soldados fueron a recibir a sus familiares, contentos de verlos regresar sanos y salvos. Por otro lado, el príncipe y la princesa salieron corriendo al encuentro con su padre el rey a quien no veían desde hacía meses por la batalla que por fin había acabado.   
\- ¡Bienvenido de nuevo padre! –gritaron al mismo tiempo los dos príncipes al momento de llegar con su padre, el rey alzo en brazos a la pequeña princesa y abrazo con su otro brazo a su hijo mayor recibiéndolos con una risotada.  
-He vuelto nuevamente mi par de hijos, ¡y con una gran victoria para nuestro reino! –exclamo.  
-La mayor de las victorias es que hayas regresado con vida y sin muchas bajas en nuestro ejército –expreso la Zarina Irina acercándose a su esposo con una amplia sonrisa.  
-Y nuestro reino rebosa de la mayor reputación en cuanto a las batallas –no pudo volver a exclamar el Zar, obviando las sabias palabras de su esposa, quien solo pudo suspirar mientras veía a sus hijos al lado de su padre-, Víctor, tienes que volverte un alfa tan fuerte como tu padre, así serás un campeón toda la vida y sabrás como librar en las batallas y liderar este reino.  
\- ¡Por supuesto padre! –expreso el joven príncipe Víctor Nikiforov, quien estaba próximo a cumplir los 13 años de edad. Mantenía una sonrisa de respecto, aunque en su interior no estaba muy emocionado con lo expresado por su padre.   
\- ¡Me muero de hambre, que comience el banquete! –exclamó Alexei alzando su copa mientras en el salón la euforia era la que todos los presentes respondieron a la par del Zar.   
Había música, bailes y mucha risa y euforia comenzado el banquete en el salón real del castillo de invierno, miles de nobles se hallaban a cada lado de la familia real en donde el Zar comía y bebía a todo ser. Por su parte, Víctor compartía con su hermana Mila y los hijos de condes y duques que solían visitarle regularmente al castillo cuando sus padres debían de reunirse con los reyes, aunque ciertamente la zarevna era quien jugaba más con los niños que el mismo príncipe. Los alfas de la edad de Víctor hablaban efusivamente del inicio de la temporada de cacería, el principio de la primavera era la mejor época para la caza de venados y liebres, al igual que alguna que otras aves. Este escuchaba como muchos de los jóvenes sacaban a relucir sus cualidades en el arte de la caza, pero el solo escuchaba, si en algo era bueno era en montar caballo, también era bueno en la danza, las artes, la literatura y la natación, cualidades que no ayudaban nada en la caza y que eran más bien aspectos correspondientes a los de un omega y no un alfa. Ninguna de esas cosas era de la motivación u orgullo del Zar, pero, aunque los jóvenes al lado de Víctor insistieron en sacarle conversación del tema, este no contesto en ningún momento. Lo bueno de ser Zarévich es que no estaba obligado a decir nada si no lo deseaba, a menos que su padre comenzase a intervenir.   
Llegada la noche, se despidió de su madre y su hermana para retirarse a su habitación, suspirando de tranquilidad de verse libre de la mirada de su familia donde podía actuar como si mismo, pero esa tranquilidad duraba siempre muy poco atormentando al pequeño príncipe. Víctor estaba completamente seguro que en los siguientes días su padre intentaría probar sus habilidades físicas como solía ser costumbre cada vez que regresaba de una guerra, ocasiones en las cuales fallaba infructuosamente recibiendo un duro regaño y una severa muestra de insatisfacción por parte del Zar. Aun con una muy corta edad, el peso de lo que conllevaba ser el único hijo alfa y el primogénito con derecho al trono, es lo que hacía que Víctor se preocupara por innumerables cosas que, aunque no venían al caso, colmaban su cabeza durante noches enteras. No tenía dificultad con las clases de etiqueta, historia, geografía entre tantas artes que su madre le obligaba a recibir, eran sus favoritas si era sincero, sin embargo, su padre no estaba contento con eso, el consideraba que los hombres debían ser fuertes, no temer a nada y por sobretodo, ganar todas las batallas que se presentaran.   
Pero eso le preocupaba a Víctor. Suspiro internamente, aunque su padre le había comenzado a entrenar desde muy niño, el príncipe no compartía las mismas aficiones de su padre hacia la batalla, sabía muy bien que tenía que mejorar, por el bien de su padre, de su familia y el de su reino.  
Pero había tantas cosas que tenía en contra. Aunque era un secreto a Víctor no le gustaban las artes físicas, era un desastre verdadero en ellas, su manejo de la espada no era muy bueno, sus ataques físicos eran un asco al igual que tenía muy poca fuerza, la única arma que sabía manejar era medianamente el arco, pero hasta incluso el mismo podía decir con seguridad que era mediocre. Era debido a ello que nunca había ganado ningún enfrentamiento contra alguien. Tenía miedo. Volvió a suspirar. Era un desastre y una deshonra como hombre alfa. Miro el cielo estrellado desde la ventana de su habitación. Siempre que se encontraba desanimado observaba la distancia hacia el horizonte, donde el sol se ocultaba y donde no se podía ver más allá, ese día en particular su corazón latía con una fuerza inexorable, arrollándole el pecho. Desde que tenía memoria siempre lo observaba, mirando fijo el horizonte como si alguien fuese a aparecer de un momento a otro, y no sabía cómo o por qué sentía que esperaba algo o alguien que en el momento que lo descubriera cambiaria todo para él.   
Se acostó pensando que era algo ilógico esperar a alguien de quien no sabía si siquiera existía, pero conforme el tiempo pasaba su corazón se sentía más y más inquieto, casi como si su corazón pudiese salir de su pecho en cualquier momento.   
Querría descubrir que era eso que le llamaba.   
Al día siguiente Víctor despertó muy temprano para practicar la espada y el arco en los jardines del castillo, estaba seguro que su padre despertaría muy tarde gracias a todo el Alcohol que había ingerido el día anterior, por lo que tenía tiempo de sobra para practicar tranquilo, necesitaba recordar las posiciones y las técnicas que este le había dicho en cada sesión de entrenamiento. Se mantuvo practicando hasta que el amanecer se mostrara en todo su esplendor, para ese momento su cuerpo estaba todo sudado y con mucha hambre.   
Dejo sus armas bien arregladas en su lugar y comenzó a andar hacia la cocina en busca de algo que comer, en el camino consiguió a sus dos padres platicando amenamente en los pasillos del castillo.  
-Muy buenos días, padre, madre –les saludo con mucho respeto.  
\- Estás hecho un desastre hijo –exclamo la zarina viendo a su hijo de pies a cabeza-, debes estar presentable el día de hoy  
\- Lo siento –se disculpó y miro al Zar-, estaba practicando con la espada desde antes del amanecer y llegue a estas condiciones, me disculpo.   
-Eso no importa ya Irina –intervino Alexei hacia su esposa por las fachas de su hijo-, no ves que estaba entrenando su cuerpo, así es hijo mío.   
-Pero es que el día de hoy –intento proseguir Irina, pero el rey volvió a interrumpirla.  
-Tenemos importantes cosas que decirte hijo, aséate y come algo pronto, te quiero en mi estudio en menos de dos horas ¿entendido?  
\- ¡Si, padre! –y con esto, el joven Víctor salió corriendo hacia la cocina escapando de sus padres, en eso escucho como su madre le grito que los sirvientes estaban preparando sus ropas en su habitación.   
Con algo de curiosidad se preguntaba qué era lo que ocurría al ver esa gran ansiedad en sus padres, no negaba lo atolondrada que podía ser su madre en ocasiones, pero el Zarévich sabía que esta ocasión era diferente. Luego de cambiarse y desayunar algo, siguió pensando que sería lo que estaba pensando, debía ser especial dadas las ropas que su madre había elegido para él, eran demasiado formales e incomodas, tales como las que usaba en algunas visitas diplomáticas. De camino al estudio de su padre, pudo ver como una caravana de carruajes se instalaban en la entrada principal del castillo, sacando cuentas mentales intuía que debía de tratarse de un monarca de algún país vecino que venía a visitarlos y debía presentarse como príncipe heredero como en situaciones anteriores.   
Un par de guardias del castillo le abrieron las puertas del estudio anunciando su llegada, y lentamente pudo ver como dentro de la habitación había varias personas. Estaban sus padres junto a su pequeña hermana, un hombre que no conocía, y a su lado, dos niños que tampoco recordaba conocer. Eran una niña y un niño, el varón parecía ser un poco menor que él y la niña intuía que era de su misma edad. Su padre le pidió acercarse algo que hizo de inmediato, su rostro expresa que necesitaba saber que estaba pasando ahí mismo.   
-Víctor –le llamo su padre-, te presento al Rey Bogdashha Altin de Kazajistán, el reino que se encuentra al sur de nosotros.   
-Mucho gusto su majestad –saludo Víctor cordialmente al rey.  
-El placer es mío –respondió-. Estos de aquí son mis dos hijos –dijo presentándoselos a Víctor -, el varón es Otabek, y la preciosa que tengo aquí es mi hija Tasha.   
-Mucho gusto príncipe Víctor –saludo tiernamente la pequeña princesa con una reverencia.  
Y como le habían hecho practicar, se arrodillo tomando la mano de la niña y dejando un casto beso en ella mientras le sonreía.   
-Es un placer conocerla princesa Tasha –expreso mientras la niña se sonrojaba un poco, al levantarse nuevamente, Víctor paso su mirada al otro niño-, también a usted príncipe Otabek-los saludo a ambos recibiendo nula respuesta del hermano menor, algo que intento no tomar mucha importancia.   
Víctor observo con detenimiento al par de hermanos que le habían presentado, ambos eran de piel morena y cabellos negros, tenían ojos oscuros, algo muy característico de las personas del sur. El joven alfa observo a la chica que le miraba con admiración, muy contraria de su mejor al que Víctor estaba seguro que no le agradaba, desde el momento que le vio pasar al salón, su cara se había transformado en una mueca de molestia muy disipada en su inexpresiva faz.   
-La razón por la que el rey Bogdashha está aquí es por algo muy especial –hablo ahora la reina mientras se dibujaba una gran sonrisa entre sus labios-. Para comenzar las relaciones de paz y cooperación económica con el reino de Kazajistán hemos decidido unificar ambos reinos mediante una boda.   
\- ¿Una boda? -repitió, esto no le gustaba para nada.   
-Así es, desde el día de hoy estas comprometido con la princesa Tasha –termino de expresar el Zar, y aunque aún era muy joven para comprenderlo, Víctor entendió muy bien a que se estaban refiriendo sus padres y no le agrado para nada, lo estaban uniendo a un compromiso de conveniencia con una persona que apenas estaba conociendo y que por lo que aseguraba, no simpatizaba con su hermano, dios definitivamente no estaba a favor de él pensaba irremediablemente el Zarévich.   
Quería decir que no, quería negarse a eso, y a muchas cosas más a las que estaba obligado, pero las palabras no salían de su boca, sentía temblar sus piernas y el sudor corría por su frente y espalda. Él no quería un compromiso arreglado, aunque fuera uno de sus deberes reales. No quería una boda, aún era un niño. Pero sus padres se habían confabulado en esa idea y no sabía cómo salir de ella, estaba condenado.   
-Padre –llamo el pequeño beta a su padre, el cual salió de la celebración del compromiso de su hija para prestar atención a su primogénito-, si me permite decirlo, y con todo el respeto hacia el Zar y la Zarina, yo opino que el Zarévich Víctor no estaba calificado para cuidar de mi hermana menor.   
Víctor de verdad no espero eso pese a la vasta mirada de inconformidad del otro príncipe hacia la noticia.   
La habitación se quedó un segundo en silencio hasta que el rey Bogdashha Altin bofeteo a su hijo enfrente de todos los presentes, el joven de tan solo 7 años no se inmuto ni un minuto, siguió observando a su padre con recelo y valentía.   
\- ¿Qué es esa ofenda que haces contra los Zares y contra mi persona, tu padre? Eres solo un simple beta, no quieras faltarle el respeto a un alfa como el príncipe Víctor. ¡Discúlpate de inmediato!   
Sin embargo, Otabek mantuvo su posición firmemente y no se disculpó.  
-Estoy seguro que no será capaz de proteger a mi hermana-seguía mientras el Rey Bogdashha no sabía dónde meterse ante tal falta de respeto de su hijo, podía sentir la frívola mirada del rey Egeo sobre ellos-. Solo entregare a mi hermana a un hombre que pueda protegerla-miro fijamente a Alexei-. Si usted me lo permite, su majestad el zar, quisiera tener un combate con su hijo para ver si es digno de ser el esposo de mi hermana, de lo contrario, no daré mi bendición a esta unión.   
En ese instante Víctor temió verdaderamente de lo que podría ocasionar las palabras del otro príncipe. En silencio todos los presentes observaron como Alexei se levantó de su asiento mirando fijamente a Otabek, este no alejaba su mirada y esto causo risa al Zar.  
-Has criado un buen hombre, Bogdashha-comenzó a decir Alexei al Rey Altín tranquilizando a este en el proceso-. Tiene agallas para ser un beta-dijo palmeando fuertemente los hombros del joven príncipe-. ¡Está bien! Acepto ese encuentro, quiero que sea ahora mismo-exigió-, solo espero que estés bien preparado, mi hijo ganara este encuentro.  
Víctor quería desaparecer. Trago en seco ante las palabras recitadas por su padre mientras sentía un terrible nudo en la garganta, casi no podía respirar de la presión. Estaba completamente perdido. Desde el momento en el que las fuerzas físicas fueron traídas al juego estuvo marcada su derrota, lo peor de todo es que sería público y notorio ante los ojos de la persona que menos deseaba que lo viera fracasar. El enfrentamiento se daría en jardín principal donde ambos monarcas observarían en primera fila el combate, ambos príncipes se prepararon tomando una espada cada uno, el semblante frio y determinado de Otabek lograba desconcentrar la mente de Víctor, aunque tuviera poco desenvolvimiento con la esgrima tenía que tomar la ventaja que edad le confería o estaría envuelto en un escándalo. Antes de comenzar el combate, el albino no podía evitar mirar hacia su padre cada cierto tiempo, estaba tan desesperado a que algo ocurriera y cancelara ese encuentro al punto que cuando comenzó el combate solo el fuerte golpe que recibió del moreno príncipe le hizo despertar de su ensoñación. Pese a su corta edad y escasa altura, Otabek era bueno manejando la espada, Víctor hizo todo por resistir, iba a dar todo lo de si en esa batalla, aun si no estaba interesado en casarse con esa niña, a pesar de que odiaba las artes físicas, necesitaba demostrar que era bueno para defenderse al menos frente a su padre.   
\- ¡No te distraigas!  
En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Víctor había soltado la espada y se encontraba tirado en el suelo, con la espada de su oponente apuntando hacia su cuello, su propia espada había sido lanzada casi dos metros lejos de él, todo bajo la atenta mirada de su padre.   
Estaba perdido.   
En el mismo silencio con el que batallo durante todo ese tiempo, Otabek alejo su espada viendo al albino en silencio, este se incorporó sin decir nada pese a que el kazajo le extendió su mano para ayudarlo a levantarse. Aún tenía algo de orgullo.   
Sin embargo, este fue destruido al sentir la presencia de Alexei que se acercaba hasta ellos con rostro que lleva el diablo. Ante esa mirada, Víctor no pudo seguir manteniendo su rostro en alto.   
-Te felicito Otabek, tu maestría con la espada es magnífica, aunque seas solo un joven beta. Con este combate has demostrado tu superioridad y tu postura, y como regalo de victoria, te concedo el honor de desposar a mi hija menor, la zarevna y alejar a tu hermana de este alfa inútil que es mi hijo –Víctor alzo la vista consternado encontrando la fría mirada de su padre junto con sus duras palabras que denotaban toda la furia que tenía contenida con decepción y sobretodo con vergüenza.   
-Padre-intento llamarlo, pero recibió un duro golpe contra su mejilla derecha que lo tumbo nuevamente al suelo, de inmediato salió a auxiliarlo su madre y su hermana, pero el zar se los impidió.   
-Desaparece de mi vista ¡ahora!  
Tal como le fue ordenado, y aunque guiado más bien por otros sentimientos, el príncipe salió corriendo del lugar bajo la mirada de su madre y hermana, sintiendo como nunca antes en su vida se había sentido tan miserable y despreciado. En su cabeza seguían retumbando las palabras de su padre y ya podía sentir como las lágrimas caían traicioneramente por sus mejillas. Desesperado ya como estaba, intento limpiarlas pues un alfa jamás debía llorar, no podía aumentar la imagen de por sí bochornosa y lamentable que ya tenía.   
Tomo su caballo personal, y obviando todas las alarmas y llamados salió disparado fuera del castillo. Cabalgo a toda velocidad, rehuyendo el pueblo a fin de no encontrarse con nadie, mientras se internaba dentro del gran bosque se dio cuenta que no era prudente seguir sin cuidado dada la densidad de las ramas de los árboles, bajo del caballo con cuidado. Aun tenia lágrimas en los ojos, y secándolas con algo de brusquedad acarició a su corcel recriminándose de haberlo tratado tan abruptamente en su arranque de desespero. Lo tomo y lo guio buscando una fuente de agua para darle de beber, marcaba los arboles indicando el camino que debía tomar de regreso para no perderse.   
A penas el sol estaba en su cumbre, estando el clima estaba cálido y despejado. El príncipe estaba seguro que podía estar tranquilo por unas horas y quedarse esa tarde merodeando por el lugar, después de todo, era prudente no regresar al castillo mientras la comitiva diplomática de Kazajistán siguiera allí, seguramente su padre posiblemente no quisiera ni verlo, no después de la vergüenza que le hizo pasar.   
Guiado por el sonido de agua, se animó a seguir adelante para ofrecer un poco de esta a su caballo y pensando en la idea de tomar un baño también, pero cuando llego frente a la pequeña laguna todos sus pensamientos se quedaron bloqueados quedando completamente estático. Sus ojos quedaron fijos en un punto frente a sí, viendo una imagen que era semejante a las que estaban presentes en sus libros de literatura.   
Frente a él, aun sin percatarse de su presencia, se encontraba bañándose un hermoso joven, era adulto y posiblemente omega, estaba desnudo tallando su cuerpo con el agua. Su cabello era negro, tan oscuro como la noche y su piel hermosamente pálida.   
Era una imagen tan magnifica que sus sueños parecían viles garabatos.


	25. Ambar

Sabía que no debía estar observándolo.   
Al joven Zarévich le habían enseñado que era de muy mala educación observar a las personas mientras estas estuvieran dándose un baño, una total falta de respeto hacia aquel joven, pero Víctor, aun con sus cortos e inexpertos 12 años, no podía despegar la mirada de aquel joven, su belleza le tenía hipnotizado.   
Pensó que era prudente salir de ahí sin que este lo notara, puesto que aún no lo había descubierto. Sin embargo, al dar vuelta su caballo piso unas ramas alterándose porque estas tenían espinas, el escandalo alarmo de inmediato al joven que dirigió su mirada de inmediato hacia Víctor y su caballo descarriado. Cuando este al fin pudo calmarlo, el joven de cabellera oscura tenía su vista fija en el joven príncipe, al momento que sus ojos se encontraron fue como una si una corriente eléctrica atravesara todo el cuerpo del joven alfa y violentamente el color le cubriera todo el rostro hasta dejarlo como una manzana.   
Sin saber que decir o que hacer, lo primero que pensó fue en disculparse por una falta de respeto.   
\- ¡Discúlpame, de verdad no fue mi intención observarte! –comenzó a gritar dándose la vuelta con el rostro colorado, sin decir nada, el joven salió del agua buscando sus ropas y colocándoselas de inmediato. Cuando estuvo vestida se acercó hasta Víctor.   
-Todo está bien, ya puedes voltear a ver –le indico, lentamente Víctor se volteó encarando al joven que le sonreía conciliador, aunque ahora estuviera vestido, sus ojos brillaban más que un par de joyas junto su hermosa sonrisa que provoco que nuevamente el rostro infantil de Víctor fuera atacado por el intenso color rojo-. ¿Te encuentras bien? Tienes toda tu cara roja  
-No se preocupe por eso, estoy bien –respondió antes de que el pudiese tocarlo-. Sin embargo,¿Qué hacía usted solo bañándose aquí? Es muy peligroso, alguien pudo haberla atacado.  
El joven de cabellera oscura se vio sorprendido por la preocupación verdadera del pequeño chico, provocando que revelara una divertida sonrisa.   
\- No tienes de que preocuparte –sonrió levemente-, yo puedo defenderme solo.   
\- ¡Pero usted es omega! –aclaro dándose cuenta, el joven sonrió aún más divertido ante la gran revelación de su joven compañero-, ¿Cómo puede defenderse?  
-Existen muchas maneras-respondió a manera sencilla-, y tú ¿qué haces solo por aquí? -pregunto, el rostro de Víctor cambio drásticamente ante dicha pregunta, viéndose un poco pálido.  
\- ¡Solo paseo con mi caballo! Es todo, pasear es relajante-respondió apartando la razón principal, no tenía por qué decirle sus motivos a un completo desconocido.  
\- ¿En serio te encuentras bien? –pregunto-, pareciera que vas a romper en llanto en cualquier momento.   
\- ¡Estoy bien, no me pasa nada! –respondió sintiéndose nervioso, la mirada penetrante de ese misterioso joven parecía capaz de mirar lo que vector no quería que la gente viera de él.   
Pero viendo a través de él, el joven coloco una de sus manos sobre las mejillas del pequeño Zarévich, mirándole con un poco de preocupación.   
\- No tienes por qué contenerte, está bien llorar cuando estas tristes.   
\- Yo…   
Cuando menos lo espero, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por los ojos de Víctor, y aunque lo intentase no podía detenerlas, estas seguían bajando fluidamente a través de sus mejillas, el Zarévich se sentían tan frustrado consigo mismo por llorar, no quería hacerlo, mucho menos frente a un omega. No quería sentirse más débil de lo que ya era, pero él estaba ahí, llorando incómodamente frente a aquel hermoso joven. Era tan inútil, tan patético.  
-Descuida –susurro el aún desconocido, mientras le acunaba le tomo entre sus brazos y lo mecía conciliadoramente, casi maternalmente, con una calidez que embriago de inmediato a Víctor todo estará bien, puedes llorar y desahogarte todo lo que quieras. No necesitas ser fuerte ahora mismo.   
Y allí, en brazos del desconocido, Víctor lloro hasta desahogarse de toda la frustración que había acumulado durante ese día, era tan extraño como sentía que todo se iba entre los brazos de ese joven que recién había conocido aquella tarde. Cuando el príncipe se hubo calmado, ya era el crepúsculo y debía regresar nuevamente al castillo.   
\- Yo debo irme, o estoy seguro que se enojarán mucho más conmigo si llego tarde –expreso Víctor mientras miraba un poco avergonzado al joven omega que tenía al frente.   
\- Yo también debo regresar a casa –comento el joven.   
\- ¡Déjame llevarte entonces! –se ofreció, pero este negó con la cabeza.   
\- Descuida, puedo ir solo –se acercó hasta él y dejo un pequeño beso en su frente que hizo que todo el color subiera al rostro de Víctor-. Cuídate mucho, y aunque sea difícil, anímate.   
Ambos se despidieron para tomar caminos distintos, el joven desapareció en el bosque mientras el joven príncipe volvía al castillo a caballo. Cuando hubo llegado, Víctor fue recibido por su madre y su hermana ampliamente preocupadas, sin embargo, cuando logro verlas no lloro ni mostro ápice de tristeza, solo pidió que le fuera llevaba su cena a su habitación y se retiró en silencio del salón. Aun después de llegar a su habitación, Víctor permaneció abrumado de todo lo que lo que había ocurrido. No obstante, por ese día su cabeza ya no iba en preocupaciones de lo ocurrido en el castillo, se sentía tan tranquilo y relajado que su preocupación parecía haberse esfumado junto con sus lágrimas. Ahora su mente estaba más pendiente de analizar si su encuentro con aquel joven había sido real o no. Se removía entre las sabanas de su cama pensando cómo podía existir un joven tan hermoso que parecía un ser celestial sacado de sus libros de cuentos más preciados. Quería creer que todo había sido real y que nuevamente podría encontrarse con aquel joven de nuevo. Con esos pensamientos cayo en los brazos del sueño gracias el intenso cansancio.   
A la mañana siguiente, Víctor despertó mucho más temprano de lo usual pero esta vez obviando su práctica matutina, con el nuevo día las preocupaciones nuevamente habían regresado. Su cuerpo se sentía agotado por todos los acontecimientos ocurridos el día anterior, sinceramente no sabía muy bien cómo afrontar a sus padres de ahora en adelante luego de la vergüenza que les hizo pasar, incluso se preguntaba si era correcto si siquiera salir ese día de su habitación, desde las ventanas de su habitación observaba que en los jardines del castillo transitaban el Rey Bogdashha junto el Zar Alexei, quienes parecían conversar sobre algún tema particular que desde la altura Víctor no sabía precisar. Allí el Zarévich recordó al chico con el que combatió y quien se convertiría en su cuñado algún día. Pensaba que era un hermano mayor fatal, dado que había condenado a Mila, su hermana menor, a un compromiso de conveniencia con un total desconocido para ella, y aunque eran de la misma edad, eso no evitaba la frustración en Víctor. Aquel chico fue capaz de proteger fielmente a su hermana, Víctor no había sido capaz de ello.   
De repente la puerta del cuarto se abrió dejando ver que se trataba de Mila, esta sonreía alegremente de encontrar a su hermano, por su parte trato de dedicarle una sonrisa para no preocuparla.   
\- ¡Hermano! -salto la pequeña a abrazarlo-. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Ya no te sientes triste?  
\- ¿Triste? Por qué me sentiría triste- le pregunto mientras sonreía.  
\- Porque papa fue muy malo contigo ayer- comenzó a decir la pequeña niña, el rostro del pequeño príncipe palideció rápidamente ante el recuerdo-. ¿De verdad estas bien?   
En silencio, Víctor abrazo el pequeño tallé de su hermana, mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a aflorar de nuevo en sus ojos. Su hermana correspondió el abrazo, aunque estaba sinceramente confundida.   
-sintió como Víctor le abrazo fuertemente mientras ella le veía confundida-. ¿Víctor?  
-Lo siento, lo siento mucho Mila-repetía-. Disculpa al débil de tu hermano, he sido débil y te he involucrado en algo horrible.   
-no llores hermano-le pidió Mila, pero este seguía llorando-. Si sigues llorando también me pondré triste, así que deja de llorar.   
\- Pero es mi culpa que ahora debas casarte con un completo desconocido-le dijo, pero entonces se vio sorprendido cuando la pequeña le golpeo levemente en sus mejillas-. ¿Mila?   
\- ¡No te preocupes! –le respondió con una amplia sonrisa-. Yo siempre me quedare con mi hermano, no me casare con nadie si tu no quieres.   
Víctor sonrió inevitablemente ante la energía y valentía de su hermana, de verdad admiraba mucho eso de ella.   
\- Pero si seré yo quien se casará ¿Entonces no te casaras con aquella niña? -pregunto mirando al pequeño alfa.   
\- No, no creo que pueda casarme con ella- respondió mirando por la ventana.   
\- ¡Qué bien! - celebro la niña para total sorpresa de su hermano,   
\- ¿Por qué dices eso? –pregunto-. ¿No querías que me casara con la princesa Tasha? –sinceramente, eso le provoco gran curiosidad a Víctor.   
\- ¡Esa niña fea! ¡No me gusta! Me saco la lengua cuando le dije que mi vestido era mucho más bonito que el suyo, la detesto, además ¡yo soy tu preferida!  
Víctor soltó una carcajada en cuanto escucho las razones de su hermana para odiar a su anterior prometida, Mila por su parte comenzó a refunfuñar porque su hermano no le tomaba en serio lo que decía, Teseo solo pudo acariciar su cabello castaño mientras le despeinaba.   
\- Hermano, a ti no te gustaba esa niña, ¿verdad? – Víctor negó y la joven zarevna suspiro de un gran alivio-. Qué bueno que no te casaras con ella entonces.   
El joven Zarévich empezó a molestar a su hermana mientras apretaba sus rosados cachetes mientras ambos reían. Este estaba seguro que Mila al crecer sería capaz de decidir por su propia cuenta cual sería la persona con la que iba a casarse, y seguro que eso no sería por mandato de una orden real. Incluso si fuera así, el propio carácter de la zarevna no iba a permitirlo, Víctor estaba seguro que ella no dejaría que nadie se casase sin amar a la otra persona, tal y como siempre terminaban los cuentos que ambos leían.   
Y recordando esos cuentos, recordó la figura de aquel joven que conoció el día anterior. La noche anterior no había dejado de pensar en él hasta antes de irse a dormir, se lamentaba no haberle podido preguntar su nombre, no habían tenido oportunidad de decir el propio tampoco.   
¿Estaría de nuevo en ese mismo lugar?   
Con ese pensamiento, corrió a cambiarse de ropa, se colocó unos zapatos y tomando un par de monedas de oro salió corriendo de la habitación mientras su hermana le gritaba desde la puerta hacía donde iba. En respuesta, Víctor solo menciono que iba a pasear al bosque y que avisara de ello a su madre. El zarévich sabía que era una locura, y que no existía garantía que él estuviese en el mismo lugar, pero quería intentar probar su suerte. Obviando la palabra de muchos de sus sirvientes, tomo y preparo su caballo, saliendo a toda velocidad del castillo en su fiel compañero. Cabalgo y cabalgo a lo largo del pueblo hasta llegar nuevamente al bosque, al principio observo la entrada con cierta duda, pero dejo todas estas atrás guiado por una fuerza aún mayor. Siguió las mismas marcas que dejo el día anterior hasta llegar al lago bajarse del caballo casi corriendo para mantenerse en un silencio repentino que iba acompañado de decepción.   
El lugar estaba vacío.   
El pequeño príncipe suspiro pesadamente sabiendo que era imposible encontrar a una persona desconocida en un mismo lugar. Aun así, no perdió la esperanza y vino corriendo a fin de encontrarlo. Camino por la orilla del lago dejando que su caballo tomara del agua, se detuvo un momento, arrodillándose hasta la orilla viendo su propio reflejo en el agua. Espero un par de minutos, pero nadie aparecía, se sintió idiota y algo perdido, aun su pecho le indicaba que debía esperar un poco más pero no sabía si estaba bien creer ello. Iba a levantarse para regresar a casa cuando algo le detuvo.   
\- Oh, parece que nos volvemos a encontrar.   
Al sentir una suave voz Víctor se levantó de golpe tropezando y cayendo inevitablemente al lago frente a la atónica mirada de su acompañante, este dejo sus frutos en el suelo y corrió a auxiliar a Víctor que salía del lago con toda la ropa empapada y sus cabellos pegados a su rostro. Mientras el joven luchaba por secarlo un poco, el zarévich enrojecía de la vergüenza que sentía, parecía ser que su suerte iba de mal en peor esos dos días.  
\- ¿Te encuentras bien? –pregunto el joven.   
Si algo debía decir Víctor, era que nunca en su vida se había quedado observando tan fijamente a una persona. Aquel joven de cabellera negra tenía un rostro de lo más bello que hubiera visto y unos impresionantes ojos ámbar que brillaban más que el mismo sol, eran hermosos que no podía dejar de mirarlos.   
-Si –respondió algo embobado-. No pensé en verlo de nuevo.   
\- Sí, es una verdadera sorpresa – indicó sonriente mientras dejaba de secar el pequeño rostro-. Ayer estuve muy preocupado por ti el resto del día, el que lloraras de esa manera, imaginé que algo muy malo debió haberte ocurrido y no pude dejar de pensar en ello.   
-Yo, bueno- Víctor no sabía bien que decir, nunca nadie le había visto en esa situación-. Yo…   
\- No es necesario que me lo digas, está bien si no quieres decirlo –se adelantó el joven, mientras el pequeño alfa suspiraba de alivio-. Cuando sientas que quieres hablar puedes decirlo, uh…  
\- Víctor –contesto a la muda interrogante de su interlocutor, viendo prudente también obviar el título que tenía con Zarévich de Rusia-. Mi nombre es Víctor, mucho gusto.   
\- Soy Yuuri, el gusto es mío.


	26. Azul

Luego de separarse de Seung y de Phichit, Yuuri emprendía nuevamente su viaje en solitario a través del mundo humano. Por doce años viajo a fin de conocer todo aquello sobre los seres humanos, sus valores, sus sentimientos. Durante ese tiempo aprendió cosas que en el pasado jamás creyó que lograría dominar, vivió muchos sucesos y experimento eventos que nunca en sus más locos sueños pensó vivir. Conoció el verdadero desprecio, la preocupación, el miedo y el perdón.   
En su camino recorrió todo el continente, y especialmente el país más grande de allí. Phichit le dejo un mapa, comida y algo de dinero. El primer año fue como recordar los primeros pasos que dio en el mundo humano, permaneciendo un tiempo en una población de agricultores en las montañas bajas, donde sintió la bondad y sinceridad de un pueblo que le acogió incondicionalmente sin restricciones de ningún tipo. Por ese tiempo, no pudo evitar recordar a la bondad de la familia de Yuko, preguntándose cómo podrían estar. Aprendió a cultivar y a mejorar en la cocina, cuido de tantos niños pudo durante ese tiempo, y disfruto de múltiples tradiciones humanas durante ese ´primer año.   
El segundo año fue complicado, durante ese tiempo fue varias veces Yuuri interceptado por ladrones y asesinos que iban a por el oro que le había dado Phichit. Conoció la avaricia entremezclada con ira, sentimientos muy amargos que fueron superados con dificultad ese año.   
Para el tercer y cuarto año el joven omega estuvo conviviendo como nómada, conociendo varias personas muy interesantes. Presencio el conocimiento y la paciencia de la mano directa de un joven erudito que aspiraba a ser medicó en un gran pueblo del centro y descubrió la verdadera pureza en conjunto de niños de diversas edades que se cuidaban unos a los otros dentro de un orfanato. Aunque fue un momento muy difícil para el omega que logro a querer a cada uno de esos pequeños, sintiendo su dolor, su tristeza y su desesperanza de no conseguir una familia, también tuvo la oportunidad de jugar y disfrutar junto a esos niños el pequeño tiempo que vivió con ellos. Y aunque algunos de sus caminos pudieran separarse, Yuuri entendió que los lazos que esos pequeños habían forjado jamás desaparecerían y que, en algún momento de sus vidas, todos llegarían a cumplir sus sueños de una forma u otra.   
Al igual que los lazos, las personas demuestran sus mejores y peores facetas cuando se encuentran abarrotadas por la desesperación, eso lo presencio Yuuri en su quinto año de viaje cuando viajaba por el este Rusia, en un pequeño poblado costero que se encontraba en guerra. Es ahí cuando la envidia, la avaricia, el orgullo, la ira y el odio se hicieron presentes y abrumaron por completo la inestable alma de Yuuri, durante tres años intento superar todo lo que observo en ese conflicto. Fue un momento muy duro donde el dios del hielo sufrió mucho, celebro cuando logro salvar a algunas personas y lloro cuando no pudo hacer nada por otros, se sintió frustrado y decepcionado del alma humana cuando observo como los seres humanos eran capaces de todo, incluso de matar a los suyos solo por territorios y recursos. Él pensaba que luchar por eso era inútil y muy lamentable, pero también entendía que la contaminación humana tampoco podía ser desecha tan fácilmente, incluso él tenía sus manos llenas de sangre. Durante ese tiempo sirvió cuidando de los heridos del conflicto, guiando a los niños pequeños y acompañando a las mujeres que se quedaban solas mientras sus maridos eran reclutados a la guerra.   
Cuando llevaba 7 años de emprender su viaje pensó que era necesario aprender nuevas artes humanas, fortaleció su cuerpo, trato de despejar su mente y aprendió a luchar sin depender de sus dones. Cada paso que daba era más experiencia que iba tomando, se sentía cada vez más parte de los humanos, y cada cuanto los entendía aún más, pero seguía sin poder explicar muchas cosas.   
Durante momentos conoció la verdadera soledad y le melancolía, pero no podía darse por vencido tan fácilmente. Sabía que tenía mucho más que conocer, pero en ocasiones solía preguntarse ¿Qué más tenía que ver? ¿Aún había algo que tuviera que hacer en el mundo humano? Algo dentro de Yuuri le decía que aún no era el momento de volver, pero entonces cuando sería ese momento. Paso muchas noches en vela cuestionándose lo mismo. Al cumplir once años y medio de comenzar su viaje Yuuri llego a San Petersburgo, la capital de Rusia.   
Cuando observo el lugar por primera vez, vio como era una ciudad mucho más grande y prospera a cualquiera que hubiera conocido durante su viaje y aquel lugar donde residía la realeza que dirigía aquel enorme reino. Si el joven dios era sincero, el espacio físico de la ciudad no le provocaba mayor furor, no obstante, al primer paso que dio dentro de ese lugar el corazón de Yuuri empezó a retumbar violentamente, se sintió inquieto y sin que pudiera explicarlo las lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas, no sabía bien que era esa sensación, era difícil de explicar, pero simplemente rompió a llorar como si el mundo fuese a acabarse y no podía detener su llanto, sentía su corazón saltar de emoción por algo que no conocía.   
Después de ese acontecimiento, Yuuri volvió a instalarse en un lugar por tiempo indefinido. Era la primera vez luego de 12 años que decidía hacerlo, por un tiempo no supo si debía proseguir o quedarse descansado un poco de su abrumador recorrido, pero algo en su interior no le permitía tomar la decisión de irse de ese lugar. Encontró cerca de un pequeño lago una cabaña abandonada en medio del bosque cercano al pueblo. Vivía cerca de muchos animales, y lejos de muchas personas, aunque se había acostumbrado a las emociones humanas, algunas de estas seguían repercutiendo fuertemente en la energía de Yuuri. Aunque no quería admitirlo, muchas de esas emociones percibidas en ese tiempo le afectaban físicamente y el duro viaje de 12 años le estaba pasando factura, quizás no podía envejecer más allá de un mes que era el trascurrido en el mundo de los dioses, pero en todo el tiempo que vivió con los humanos, atravesó experiencias que agotaron al extremo su energía como un dios. Poco a poco, su resistencia parecía ser más parecida a la de un ser humano.   
Uno día completamente normal Yuuri decidió ir a darse un baño el lecho del lago que estaba muy cercano a su cabaña, sabía que estaba llegando a su fin el verano, pero las temperaturas aun no eran tan abruptas como para que su cuerpo resintiera por ello. Estaba muy concentrado cuando escucho el chillido de un caballo alborotado, alarmado paso rápidamente su mirada hacia el origen del sonido también a un pequeño niño frente a él, este quizás no debía tener más de 12 años, su cabello llegaba un poco más de los hombros y eran tan claro que podía llegar a confundirse con la plata. Tenía un rostro regordete y delicado acompañado de unos brillantes ojos azules que dejaron a Yuuri hipnotizado por un momento. De la nada sintió como un fuerte rayo atravesase su cuerpo al enlazar su mirada con la de aquel pequeño, su corazón se aceleró y sintió una fuerte opresión el pecho, casi como si le asfixiara, el sentimiento que sentía era similar al que sintió cuando entro a la ciudad, pero multiplicado cien veces más, el calor comenzó a subirle y casi sintió que era necesario volver a sumergirse al lago. Cuando el pequeño se dio la vuelta pudo tomar sus ropas y cambiarse apresuradamente, su temperatura aumentaba al igual que los latidos de su corazón, nunca antes Yuuri se sintió de tal modo, pero pudo calmar aquel sentir extraño en el momento que las emociones de tristeza y desesperanza del pequeño llegaron a su corazón, este las exteriorizaba, aunque su rostro dijera que estuviera bien, no pudo evitar consolarlo, porque eso era lo que gritaba su alma. Que lo arrullara, que lo protegiera de ese sentir que le destrozaba el corazón.   
Luego de su repentino encuentro con aquel pequeño niño, a quien no logro escuchar su nombre, llego a su cabaña sintiendo una horrible presión en el pecho, no sabía porque, pero su celo se había activado de golpe como nunca antes. Yuuri era un omega que sus celos pasaban desapercibidos gran parte del tiempo, y estos parecían haberse detenido abruptamente al momento de haber llegado al mundo humano. Durante el tiempo que permaneció allí, en muy pocas ocasiones tuvo sus celos trimestrales, y en el momento que los tenía eran parecidos a una leve fiebre que solo le imposibilitaba por 24 horas, sin embargo, ese momento fue diferente. El calor era insoportable, tuvo que quitar su ropa y tocar desesperadamente su cuerpo como nunca antes en su vida, Yuuri creía que la acumulación de estos había salido de golpe, pero seguía interrogándose la causa de ello obviando la duda principal. Cayo del cansancio y despertó muy entrado el día, su celo había pasado y por primera vez en mucho tiempo Yuuri se sintió ligero, como si todo el peso de muchos años se hubiera liberado en esa noche. Pero incluso en ese gran nivel de cansancio, el joven dios no dejo de pensar en aquel pequeño niño que había conocido, esos sentimientos de tristeza y amargura no eran unos que Yuuri recordara con alegría, eran muy parecidos a los suyos durante su estadía en el mundo de los dioses, durante esa mañana se preguntó que era aquello que le aquejaba y que tan malo habría de ser al punto de llorar de ese modo frente a un desconocido, con ese gran sentimiento de impotencia a escasos 12 años de edad. En su mirada parecía verse que tenía grandes responsabilidades sobre esos pequeños hombros. Intento olvidar el asunto yendo a buscar algunas frutas y verduras para comer algo, estuvo un rato en compañía de los pajarillos y algunos animalillos antes de regresar nuevamente a casa, pero esta vez hizo un desvió poco común en su regreso a casa, pasando por la ruta que conectaba al lago.   
Nuevamente su corazón volvía a sentirse inquieto y por todos los medios intentaba calmarlo, pero era obvio que era algo inútil, por primera vez en mucho tiempo Yuuri sentía que desesperaba por algo que ocurría con su propio cuerpo.   
Camino lentamente hasta llegar cerca del lago, ahí pudo observar cómo frente a él, estaba el mismo niño del día anterior, este se encontraba descansando al borde del lago mientras su caballo tomaba algo de agua. Dudo si llamarlo o caminar en silencio hasta su cabaña sin llamar su atención, sin embargo, podía sentir la misma tristeza del día anterior   
\- Oh, parece que nos volvemos a encontrar- fue lo único que pudo decir en tal momento, sintiéndose un completo idiota.   
El pequeño al notar la presencia del omega se levantó de golpe pero cayó accidentalmente al lago bajo la mirada del dios, que dejo los frutos que cargaba para correr a auxiliarlo.   
\- ¿Te encuentras bien? –le pregunto Yuuri.   
-Si –respondió-. No pensé en verlo de nuevo.   
\- Sí, es una verdadera sorpresa – indicó sonriente mientras dejaba de secar el pequeño rostro-. Ayer estuve muy preocupado por ti el resto del día, el que lloraras de esa manera, imaginé que algo muy malo debió haberte ocurrido y no pude dejar de pensar en ello- expreso sin poder evitarlo, las palabras salían involuntariamente de su boca, por su parte, el pequeño niño ante esas palabras alejo un poco la mirada de Yuuri haciéndolo creer que había dicho algo innecesario.   
-Yo, bueno- divago este-. Yo…   
\- No es necesario que me lo digas, está bien si no quieres decirlo –se adelantó a decir el dios ante el inconveniente al que había metido al niño-. Cuando sientas que quieres hablar puedes decirlo, uh…  
\- Víctor –contesto sorprendiendo a Yuuri por su espontaneidad-. Mi nombre es Víctor, mucho gusto.   
Había sido espontaneó, animado, y aunque seguía con esa gran tristeza en su corazón, era capaz de sonreír abiertamente. Eso llamo fielmente la atención de Yuuri, quien no pudo evitar reír levemente y sonreír, al tiempo que respondía la presentación.   
\- Soy Yuuri, el gusto es mío.   
Nunca antes en su vida el dios del hielo sintió su corazón regocijarse tan rápido con un gesto tan pequeño.


	27. Convivencia

Yuuri jamás pensó en la energía que pudiera tener un niño de solo 12 años. Había convivido con muchos niños durante su tiempo en el mundo humano, pero ninguno podía semejarse a Víctor. Era alegre, divertido y, sobre todo, brillante. No solo en el ámbito del conocimiento que tenía a su corta edad, producto de la gran cantidad de libros que el pequeño le indico que había leído, si no que su propia alma era como ninguna que hubiera visto y sentido antes. Desde que había llegado al mundo humano, el joven dios jamás conoció un alma tan pura y resplandeciente hasta llegar al punto de cegarlo, Yuuri no podía describirlo, pero era un como una luz de sanación para su alma lastimada.   
Por su parte, para el pequeño príncipe, lo primero que le insto a seguir al omega constantemente con la mirada era el brillo de sus ojos. Víctor nunca imagino que podría gustarle tanto un color como el de los ojos de Yuuri. Brillaban más que el propio sol de San Petersburgo en época de verano y simplemente no podía dejar de mirarlo. Para el alfa, Yuuri era una persona cariñosa, muy dulce, pero a la vez muy enigmática que le invitaba a permanecer a su lado. Era como una caja de sorpresas que le provocaba una curiosidad extrema y que quería descubrir a cualquier costo, por eso le visitaba regularme durante todas las mañanas y regresaba ya entrada la tarde a su hogar. Habían pasado ya un par de semanas ¡Y que semanas eran esas!   
Ya era como un ritual para Yuuri recibir a Víctor, ir a buscar frutos al bosque, pasear, jugar algunas veces en el lago y disfrutar de los libros que el pequeño alfa llevaba para el disfrute de ambos era algunas de las cosas que hacían cuando se reunían. En otras oportunidades, solo conversaban por horas, se quedaban viendo el paisaje del lago mientras hablaban de cualquier tema y la sensación de tranquilidad que les inspiraba la presencia del otro solo incitaba a pasar más tiempo juntos de cualquier forma.   
La llegada del otoño fue inminente y con ello, la caída de la temperatura. Yuuri por su estatus de dios del hielo podía sobrevivir sin problemas a bajas temperaturas, no obstante, con el deterioro de su resistencia al paso de los años que vivía en el mundo humano, prefería buscar algo de leña para entrar en calor dentro de su cabaña. Víctor le acompaño en esa ocasión, ayudándole a recoger cuanta rama consiguiera pese a que en algunas ocasiones estas no sirvieran como leña y Yuuri tuviera que instruirle cuales escoger. Víctor seguía teniendo mucha curiosidad respecto al omega, y no tenía reparos en consultarlo cuando le apetecía, uno de esos momentos se dio cuando iban por la mitad del camino de regreso a la cabaña de Yuuri, donde este iba a preparar unas tazas de té para ambos.   
\- Dime Yuuri ¿Siempre has vivido aquí en San Petersburgo? –le pregunto, el dios siguió caminando, sin voltear a ver al pequeño alfa.   
\- No, solo llevo medio año viviendo aquí –respondió.   
\- Oh, pero eso es extraño –no pudo evitar expresar el más joven, el dios le miro extrañado.   
\- ¿A qué te refieres? –cuestiono.  
\- Bueno, aunque tienes tiempo en el pueblo nunca te he había visto antes ya que siempre paseo por el pueblo cuando estoy aburrido, por un momento creí que eras un mercader, y que por eso no te había visto antes pero no es por eso–comento interesado-. ¿Sera porque vives aquí en el bosque en lugar del pueblo? –Yuuri le miro con una sonrisa incomoda.   
\- No soy muy bueno tratando con la gente, así que por eso prefiero vivir aquí –alegó-. Ya estamos aquí, así que vamos a preparar rápido el té.   
\- ¡Sí!   
Víctor no lo dijo, pero él había notado lo incomodo que se había visto al mencionar eso, aunque era un niño era muy observador para ciertas cosas, pero si bien lo pensó durante un largo rato, su cabeza prefirió olvidar el tema pensando que quizás eran cosas suyas.   
Al día siguiente Víctor se levantó muy temprano para poder ir a ver al omega ¡Tenía muchas ganas de verlo! Y aunque tenía algunas asignaciones académicas y de etiqueta que asistir, su deseo por ver al joven de ojos ámbar pudo más que él e hizo todo para salir lo más discreto posible de su habitación para no ser descubierto. No obstante, antes de que pudiera siquiera llegar a la entrada del salón principal, fue intercedido por una persona que el pequeño Zarévich conocía muy bien y sabía que era difícil de eludir.   
\- Zarévich Víctor ¿A dónde cree que va? –le inquirió un hombre de unos 60 años, cruzado de brazos, su faz denotaba molestia y un tic nervioso que parecía querer explotar en cualquier momento.   
\- ¡Buenos días Yakov! –le saludo provocando que el mal humor del hombre explotara.   
El consejo principal del Zar, Yakov Feltsman, era un hombre beta de avanzada edad. Este se irguió en su lugar con autoridad y camino hasta estar frente a Víctor, el alfa tenía una sonrisa nerviosa y miraba a todos lados sin saber cómo salir de esa. El consejero ante la despreocupada actitud del zarévich se enojó hasta que su rostro enrojeció de ira.   
\- ¡Nada de buenos días! ¿¡A dónde diablos cree usted que iba?! ¿Intentaba escabullirse como todos los demás días pese a la gran cantidad de actividades que debe asistir? –vocifero el hombre mientras el pequeño alfa se encogía aburrido.   
\- Pero Yakov, esas actividades son aburridas y ya me las sé de memoria. ¿Por qué debo de asistir si ya las he visto lo suficiente? –pregunto inflando las mejillas en puchero, ante la actitud despreocupada del zarévich, el pobre consejero del Zar estaba cada vez más morado de la ira.   
\- ¡Porque son sus obligaciones! ¡Su deber es formarse para gobernar este país cuando su padre ya no pueda hacerlo! – vocifero.   
\- Pero yo…   
\- ¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí?   
La faz de Víctor palideció al momento de escuchar la voz de su padre ingresando al salón, sus hombros se encogieron cuando la fija mirada del Zar se posó sobre él. Alexei analizo a su hijo antes de pasar su vista a su principal consejero, Yakov realizo una leve reverencia al zar.   
\- Su excelencia–profirió sus respetos Feltsman.   
\- ¿Víctor está causando problemas? –cuestiono a voz firme, el beta admiro el rostro del zarévich, pero aunque quisiera encubrir al pequeño alfa por el aprecio que sentía por este, eso no lo llevaría a ningún lado y solo le mimaría más-.   
\- Pues su majestad, el zarévich se encuentra renuente a participar a las clases de historia y etiqueta –índico, pese al rostro que el más joven tenía. El Zar dedico un par de minutos a evaluar a su vástago, hasta renegar con la mirada y observar a Yakov, con un gesto le hizo que levantara el rostro.   
\- Eso es inútil, en lugar de esas clases debería estar mejorando su condición física y su manejo con la espada, de otro modo, nunca será el alfa que espero de él –al escuchar tales palabras, el pequeño alfa alzo la vista hasta su padre mirándole atónico y pasmado, por su parte, el zar se acercó a la altura de su hijo-. No quiero una humillación de ese tipo nunca más ¿Entendiste Zarévich Víctor? –Este bajo la mirada, encogiéndose lo más que podía en su reverencia.   
\- Si, su majestad él Zar.   
En momentos como esos, Víctor jamás usaba el título de consanguineidad directa que le correspondía con el zar, no se atrevía. Y menos en tal instante que Alexei le veía con desgano y decepción. Tanto Víctor como Yakov realizaron una pequeña reverencia ante Alexei, quien se retiró del salón, quedando nuevamente solo el Zarevich y el consejero.   
\- ¿Por qué se lo dijiste? –encaro el alfa al consejero. Su rostro demostrada dolencia y molestia ante la traición que sentía, no esperaba que en tal momento un ser tan allegado a él como el consejero pudiera haberle delatado.   
\- La excelencia el Zar lo ordenó, además, no puedo permitir que usted haga lo que quiera, aunque sea su alteza el Zarévich, es mi deber velar que su educación sea la adecuada –expreso Yakov, pero Víctor renegó con fuerza, apretando los puños de impotencia.   
\- Gracias a usted mi padre ha comenzado a odiarme más de lo que lo hace –refuto.   
\- El Zar solo quiere lo mejor para el zarévich, usted es el futuro de este reino. Debe entender que estas circunstancias solo lo harán mejorar, ya no puede actuar como quiera, usted…   
\- ¡Pero eso no es lo que yo deseo! –grito el zarévich.  
Y ante la vista atónica del consejero, el alfa salió corriendo del salón llegando hasta las cabellerizas, esta vez por orden de Yakov no podría salir tan fácilmente dado que un grupo de sirvientes le estaban esperando para retenerlo, no obstante, Víctor los evadió a todos y salió disparado nuevamente fuera del castillo. Atravesó todo el camino que llevaba el bosque hasta llegar al lago, allí amarro al cabello cerca de la cabaña del omega. Antes de que siquiera pudiera tocar la puerta, un adormilado Yuuri salió por la puerta siendo sorprendido por un lloroso Víctor que le abrazo nada más verle.   
\- ¿Víctor? ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Te ocurrió algo malo? Víctor –pero por más que le llamaba, el pequeño alfa no cedía en su llanto y seguía pegado al omega. Yuuri sinceramente no sabía qué hacer, había notado la amplia tristeza en el corazón de su amigo, pero no parecía ser algo tan sencillo de calmar, por ello, recurrió a liberar sus feromonas para que Víctor pudiera calmarse y arrullarlo con su voz. Poco a poco el llanto fue mermando, y con ello, la tensión en el cuerpo del alfa, cuando al fin se hubo calmado, Yuuri levanto un poco el rostro del ruso para verle. Este estaba todo inflamado y rojizo por las lágrimas-. Estás hecho un desastre –comento elevando una sonrisa y así contagiarlo un poco con ella, aspecto que funciono en pequeña medida.   
\- Lo siento por llorar de repente –se disculpó.   
\- Descuida, no es bueno acumular tensiones, menos a tu edad –comento Yuuri mientras acariciaba el cabello platinado del alfa-.   
El ánimo usual del pequeño estaba por los suelos y Yuuri no sabía cómo elevarlo, pensó en preparar algo que aprendió durante su viaje, pero le hacían falta algunos materiales.   
Se le ocurrió una idea, y con ella en mente, el omega invito a Víctor al mercado del pueblo para que hicieran un par de compras. El alfa usaba una capucha mientras caminaban por la ciudad, algo que le extraño a Yuuri pero que no quiso entrometerse más en ello, especialmente, porque, aunque fuese solo un niño, debía tener sus propios asuntos y no era el mejor momento para enfrentarlo.   
\- ¿Qué vamos a comprar? –pregunto curioso.   
\- Unos frutos para hacer un pastel   
\- ¿Un Pastel? ¿Yuuri sabes cocinar un pastel? –pregunto emocionado, Yuuri sonrió viendo como el ánimo de este iba en aumento.   
\- Si, es uno sencillo, lo aprendí a hacer en medio de mi viaje –revelo, y como era usual cuando Yuuri hablaba de algo que Víctor desconocía, este dirigía toda su atención hacía el omega.   
\- En tus viajes, eso suena tan divertido, a mí también me gustaría poder viajar por todo el reino o salir a conocer nuevos territorios. –cuando Víctor noto que su emoción le estaba dominando y observaba donde estaba, se avergonzaba y miraba a Yuuri retomando cierto recato- … ¿A qué lugares has viajado? ¿Solo has viajado por Rusia?   
Mientras le miraba, Yuuri no pudo evitar sonreír con ternura. Víctor era un contraste total entre la madurez y la niñez, había veces que el omega lo miraba actuando mucho más maduro de lo que aparentaba, para luego saltar a momentos como aquel donde regresaba a ser un niño de tan solo 12 años.   
\- He visitado todo el continente, pero el que he conocido más ha sido este reino –contesto.   
\- ¿Y naciste aquí en este reino? –pregunto, la sonrisa de Yuuri se volvió melancólica pero jamás se apartó de su rostro.   
\- Yo nací en un lugar muy lejano, tan lejano que nadie en este reino podría conocerlo. Es un lugar cubierto de nieve casi todo el año, mi familia sigue allá en ese lugar.   
\- ¿No extrañas a tus padres? –indago el zarévich.   
\- Si, los extraño –respondió sinceramente el omega, había pasado tantos años en el mundo humano, y no había pasado un solo día que no pensase en su familia o amigos, les extrañaba en verdad. Y es que ya eran 15 años los que el dios del hielo tenía transitando en el mundo humano.   
\- Pero si los extrañas tanto ¿Por qué no regresas a casa? –cuestiono, aunque el mismo no quería que Yuuri regresase a ese lugar apenas que lo había conocido, no pudo evitar preguntar.   
-No puedo regresar todavía –contesto-… No hasta que haya cumplido lo que me he propuesto-dijo con gran determinación.   
Víctor estuvo a punto de preguntarle a Yuuri que era aquello que necesitaba hacer, hasta que se escucharon los gritos de varias personas. Parecía que un hombre había robado a una persona y había echado a correr entre la multitud que se apartaba rápidamente de su paso por temor a que estuviera armado.   
Víctor tomo del brazo a Yuuri dispuesto a apartarse también, el hombre frente a ellos mostraba su daga e iba a apartarlos de él de no ser que, de un golpe, Yuuri hizo caer al ladrón provocando que su arma cayera lejos de sus manos. El hombre no parecía dispuesto a rendirse e iba a usar sus puños contra el omega, que era advertido a gritos por el pequeño alfa, no obstante, bajo la mirada atónica de este y todos los presentes, Yuuri lo tomo del brazo volteándolo contra su espalda y sometiéndolo en el piso. Al sentir el filo de la daga en el cuello, el ladrón miro alarmado al dios que solo le miraba con molestia.   
-No existe algo más despreciable en este mundo que una persona le arrebata los esfuerzos de otro de una manera tan sencilla y vil –hablo él dios del hielo hacia el ladrón mientras ejercía más fuerza sobre su brazo-. Me da lástima…  
De un segundo a otro llegaron dos guardias del palacio que se llevaron al ladrón lejos de lugar, el omega con una gran sonrisa devolvió la bolsa llena de monedas de oro a su verdadero dueño, quien le agradecía con todo su ser. buscando la manera de recompensarlo, pero Yuuri se negaba, dado que ayudarlo había sido más que suficiente para él. Cuando al fin el omega regreso donde Víctor, este lo veía con ojos agigantados, sin poder concebir que un omega fuera tan hábil y fuerte. Se sentía abrumado y emocionado.   
\- No sabía que pudieras manejar armas o luchar –comento sin salir de sorpresa, Yuuri sonrió algo incomodó y rasco su nuca con nerviosismo.   
\- Bueno, durante mi viaje intentaron asaltarse varios ladrones en diversas ocasiones, no podía seguir de brazos cruzados, por lo cual, un hombre me hizo el favor de entrenarme por dos años en el arte de la lucha.   
Con su corta historia, la admiración de Víctor hacía Yuuri solo había aumentado mientras el omega solo quería regresar a su cabaña a preparar el pequeño pastel, no le gustaba llamar la atención, y aunque había hecho una buena acción, la gente no paraba de mirarlo haciéndolo sentir nervioso.   
-Creo que es hora de regresar a casa, se ha hecho algo tarde- expreso tomando sus cosas, busco a Víctor con su mirada y lo encontró viéndole fijamente mientras mantenía una extraña mueca en su rostro-. ¿Víctor?   
\- Lo he decidido- corrió hasta estar a tan solo centímetros de distancia del omega, asustándolo un poco-. ¡Yuuri, Se mi entrenador!


	28. Entrenador

Yuuri veía como Víctor le miraba fijamente. Incluso después de haber regresado a la cabaña, haber preparado el pastel y haber servido una porción para cada uno, el pequeño alfa seguía manteniendo fija en él por un único y especial interés.   
\- ¿Entonces me enseñaras? –volvió a preguntar.   
\- El pastel está muy delicioso, deberías comerlo Víctor –expreso el dios, evitando el tema directamente y recibiendo una mirada molesta del zarévich.   
\- ¡No me ignores! –pidió obstinado-. ¿Por qué no quieres responderme esa pregunta?   
\- Porque no hay nada que responder –indico mientras seguía consumiendo su trozo de pastel.   
\- ¡Claro que si lo hay! Me dirás si me enseñaras a usar armas –dijo el ruso como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, Yuuri suspiro pesadamente, eso sería difícil de culminar si seguían de tal modo.   
\- No te enseñare –anuncio, la cara de Víctor se desfiguro por la negativa.   
\- ¿Por qué? ¡Creí que me ensañarías!   
\- Aun eres un niño, no puedo enseñarte ese tipo de artes-expreso, y se negaba a dar un paso atrás a su decisión.   
\- Pero…   
La mirada del pequeño alfa se entristeció al punto que Yuuri sintió remordimiento de su decisión, creyendo haber sido muy duro con este. De verdad no quería tratarlo de ese modo, pero tampoco quería que este pudiera lastimarse por un afán infantil, así que el omega decidió dejarlo por ese día pensando que solo era cuestión de tiempo que este desistiera de ella.   
Sin embargo, pese al paso de los días, Víctor siguió insistiéndole a Yuuri que lo tomara como su estudiante, presentando cada uno de esos días una nueva estrategia para convencerlo y recibiendo negativa tras negativa. El joven dios no podía imaginar como Víctor podía ser tan insistente hasta el punto de agotar su paciencia.   
Fue una tarde, luego de haber pasado toda la mañana insistiendo que Yuuri exploto por tal acumulación de insistencias.   
\- Yuuuuri, vamos…   
\- ¡Déjalo de una vez! –grito callando abruptamente al pequeño que dio un par de pasos hacia atrás asustado.   
\- Pero… yo creí que tú podrías –murmuraba en susurro mientras Yuuri seguía.   
\- ¡No seas malcriado! ¡No pienso tomarte de estudiante y tampoco te enseñare nada! 

Yuuri respiro fuertemente intentando controlar su exasperación, de verdad no quería gritarle, pero su insistencia le había sobrepasado, quería evitar que el niño se afrontara a cosas peligrosas sin razón alguna y se negaba a permitir tal tontería. Lo que no espero que ocurriera, fue que, en lugar de reclamarle con el mismo tono de insistencia, el pequeño zarévich conteniendo lágrimas de frustración se arrodillara ante sus pies con parte de los cabellos tocando el sueño. Se mantuvo así por unos instantes en los que Yuuri no sabía qué hacer, pero el omega no estuvo preparado para lo que vino después de eso. 

-Por favor Yuuri-le pidió-, sé que no confías en mi por ser un niño, y estoy seguro que crees que es una tontería, pero esto será lo único que te pediré. Te imploro que me tomes como tu estudiante para mejorar mi técnica en el arco y en la espada ¡estoy desesperado! No tengo otra persona a la cual pedir esto. Por favor, escúchame. 

Ojos azules en una cara infantil, que iba matizada por elementos tan propios de un adulto al punto que encontró determinación neta y un sentimiento de profunda desesperación, que en conjunto con el sentir de su corazón, le hicieron ver a Yuuri que el deseo que Víctor le pedía no era solo un capricho de un niño, era una necesidad verdadera que tenía el pequeño alfa para pedir a Yuuri enseñarle. No obstante, eso desarrollo un fuerte conflicto en el dios sobre qué hacer, debatiéndose si ayudarle o protegerlo, no quería que tocara un arma, no sabía que pudiera ocurrir luego de que comenzara a instruirle. 

-Víctor-le llamo, este alzo la mirada para verlo-. Necesito que me respondas algo, dependiendo de tu respuesta considerare enseñarte el uso correcto de la espada y el arco ¿estás de acuerdo?   
\- Si ¡Si, claro que sí! –grito Víctor de la alegría   
La cara del pequeño se ilumino de alegría preguntando con mucha insistencia cual era la pregunta. Yuuri suspiro con pesadez, no sabía porque tenía que hacer eso.   
\- Víctor ¿para qué sirven las armas? ¿Cuál es el principio de su creación? –pregunto Yuuri.   
El pequeño comenzó a pensar el verdadero significado de la creación de las armas, él les temía y le desagradaban, por eso siempre rehuía de ellas, porque hacían daño a otros. Pero pese a eso, también servían para ayudar a proteger a otros.   
\- Las armas sirven para proteger a las personas.   
Transcurrió un breve momento de silencio mientras Yuuri meditaba su respuesta, pero al cabo de unos segundos negó en silencio con la mirada.   
\- Estás errado –exclamo el dios con fuerza ante la vista atónica del alfa-. El verdadero motivo para la creación de un arma no es proteger a las personas.   
En un principio su rostro se trasformó en una mueca de desconcierto que luego paso a tristeza al entender que su respuesta no era la correcta. Su tristeza por no haber acertado era tal que en cualquier momento podría desencadenarse en llanto, sin embargo, Víctor mantuvo con fuerza las lágrimas para no llorar frente a Yuuri.   
\- Entiendo, muchas gracias de igual modo –agradeció, pero dos traicioneras lagrimas surcaron sus ojos y el llanto pronto le sobrevino, cuando este iba a reventar Yuuri lo tomo en sus brazos, abrazándole cariñosamente.   
\- Eres un pequeño llorón, así no podrás luchar con nadie –comento mientras lo arrullaba, y el alfa veía desconcertado al omega sin dejar de llorar-. Verdaderamente, tu respuesta esta errada –comento acariciando suevamente su cabello-. Las armas fueron creadas para herir o matar al oponente de quien las emplea, el uso que le dé su empleador jamás la alejara de su verdadero propósito, no obstante, yo nunca he tomado la vida de una persona con estas armas-dijo Yuuri observando a Víctor-. Con estas armas me protejo a mí mismo y a aquellos que aprecio, tal como tú lo has dicho. Por eso, te enseñare como usar correctamente el arco y la espada, para que sepas defenderte a ti mismo y aquellos que amas, serás mi estudiante.   
El rostro de Víctor enrojeció lentamente mientras luchaba por contener sus lágrimas ¡no podía creer lo que había hecho Yuuri! Se sentía inútilmente indignado, pero con una fuerte alegría en su pecho.   
\- ¡Eres muy malo Yuuri, me asustaste por un momento! -le recrimino mientras el omega solo reía alegremente dejándolo hipnotizado.   
Esa era la primera vez que Víctor veía a Yuuri reír, a pesar de haber convivido unas cuantas semanas, el omega nunca rio de tal modo como ahora, su risa, aunque suave, era encantadora e iba acompañada de un leve rosa en las mejillas de Yuuri. Pese a su corta edad, Víctor aceptaba lo mucho que le gustaba la risa del dios.   
\- De verdad lo siento, pero tenía que ver si podrías entender el verdadero significado de manejar un arma –revelo algo culpable por haber hecho llorar al alfa.   
\- Yo creí que no ibas a enseñarme – admitió algo avergonzado. Yuuri le acaricio el cabello suavemente mientras le veía con algo de melancolía.   
\- Francamente desearía que nunca tocases una –admitió con total sinceridad, sin perder de vista al pequeño alfa-, pero, creo que es necesario para ti. 

A partir de ese día, Yuuri asumió la gran tarea de enseñarle a Víctor como defenderse a través del uso del arco y de la espada. Sin embargo, esa era una tarea difícil, el alfa, aunque naturalmente estuviese condicionado para la actividad física, el pequeño zarévich era un asco en ella, así que el omega decidió que era prudente comenzar desde cero. Todas las mañanas desde muy temprano Víctor salía desde el castillo en su caballo hasta el bosque para entrenar con Yuuri. Primero comenzaban con estiramientos, luego ejercicios de relajación para liberar la mente, controlar los sentidos y matizar el aura, posteriormente venia la actividad física donde el joven zarévich traspiraba hasta la última gota de sudor, no se arrepentía de su decisión, pero el entrenamiento del omega llegaba hasta un nivel casi titánico, aupado por la gran resistencia que este tenía. Era una gran suerte que este tuviera grandes porciones de comida, acompañadas por refrigerios que Yuuri le otorgaba el resto del día hasta que llegara el atardecer, momento donde, exhausto, Víctor regresaba al castillo a descansar.   
Víctor, luego del incidente con su padre y su principal consejero, en las primeras semanas de entrenamiento con Yuuri fue muy hábil para evitar al hombre de sesenta años y a todos los guardias del castillo, sin embargo, en su haz de cansancio uno de los días que regreso de un entrenamiento, el pequeño zarévich no noto como el consejero le había seguido hasta su habitación donde le enfrento con faz furiosa.   
\- Zarévich Víctor ¿Dónde ha estado en los últimos días? –inquirió mientras Víctor le observaba en silencio-. Su madre ha estado muy preocupada y su padre casi colérico al no dar con su paradero ¡Debe dejar su actitud infantil de una vez por todas!   
Sin embargo, Víctor no hizo ademan alguno más que comenzar a retirar su ropa sucia y buscar unas limpias, Yakov pareció explotar ante su actitud.   
\- ¡¿Acaso piensa que se saldrá con la suya?!  
\- Consejero Yakov.   
El consejero atendió a su llamado y se sorprendió por la firme mirada que recibió del pequeño zarévich de tan solo 12 años, el beta permaneció inmóvil hasta que su alteza nuevamente hablo dirigiéndose directamente a él.   
\- Estoy agotado por el entrenamiento que estoy llevando siguiendo la instrucción de su excelencia el Zar, no quiero escuchar nada más de usted, ni cuestionamientos de las actividades que hago. Solo le aseguro que es para la preparación física de mi cuerpo, y no perdiendo el tiempo como usted alega ¿entendió?   
Y sin agregar más, en el mismo silencio, Víctor se recostó sobre su cama, quedando dormido casi al momento, el hombre de unos 60 años seguía sin poder creer lo que había visto. El zarévich tenía solo 12 años, y era franco que pese a su corta edad se le exigían cosas que solo evidenciaban la gran presión que tenía aun a sus escasos años. Pero nunca en su vida, el consejero le había visto actuar con la madures y dureza que le había dirigido hasta hace algunos minutos, Víctor había actuado como el sucesor del Zar, y Yakov se preguntó si eso estaba bien o mal.   
La mañana siguiente Víctor salió hasta el bosque como todas las mañanas, con la única diferencia que esta vez no tuvo que evitar guardias ni rehuir del furioso llamado del consejero Yakov, en su lugar, se le permitió la salida y se le otorgaron provisiones para su entrenamiento, aspecto que Víctor observo con increíble sorpresa. Estuvo meditando ello hasta que llego al bosque y se encontró con Yuuri quien desde el principio le miro con un poco de preocupación.   
\- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué tienes esa cara? –le pregunto el pequeño sonriendo, Yuuri se acercó hasta él y le observo directamente poniéndolo nervioso.   
\- ¿No hay algo que quisiera decirme? –pregunto este ahora-. Algo que me hayas ocultado.   
Víctor sintió que su corazón se aceleró de la angustia, imaginando que este había descubierto su verdadera identidad, pues desde el principio, y para evitarse problemas, el zarévich nunca dejo que el omega supiera su procedencia y el nexo que tenía con la familia real rusa. No quería pensar que Yuuri fuera igual que los demás, pero pensaba que, si se enteraba su relación cambiaria drásticamente, y eso le aterraba.   
\- ¿Qué sería eso? –pregunto para desviar un poco la atención e intentar calmar un poco los latidos de su corazón.   
\- No sé, desde que te vi llegar te observe un rostro pensativo, e imaginaba que tendría que ver con el motivo principal porque decidiste pedirme que te enseñara a luchar con armas, eres solo un niño, no veo porque estarías tan desesperado.   
Víctor suspiro de alivio al ver que Yuuri no había descubierto su verdadera identidad, pero de igual modo había tocado un punto doloroso para él, y como si le invitara a contar sus motivos, ambos se sentaron muy cerca del otro cerca del lago. Víctor respiro hondo y miro hacia el amanecer reflejado en el lago.   
-Hace tiempo, fui involucrado en una prueba muy importante para la familia, pero falle de una horrible forma dejando en vergüenza a mi padre. Hice lo mejor que pude, pero aun así fue insuficiente, no sabía que más hacer, no sé cómo puedo mirarle a la cara de ahora en adelante… por eso tome esa decisión, tenía que prepararme. Hacer hasta lo imposible para recuperar el honor y la estima de mi padre sobre mi… solo quiero hacer eso.   
Al escuchar aquello, Yuuri recordó instantáneamente las palabras de su hermana mayor antes de que partiera al mundo humano, como se le era imposibilitado el liderazgo de la facción del hielo por su propia naturaleza descontrolada, recordaba la frustración y la dureza de ese momento, lo difícil que fue para él y le dolió en el alma sentir esa sensación en el corazón de un niño de solo 12 años, como se había visto influenciado a tomar decisiones contrarias a él para lograr un solo propósito, no defraudar a su familiar. De alguna forma, Yuuri se vio a sí mismo, como fue hacía 15 años antes de escapar al mundo humano, y pudo entenderlo.  
-Entiendo-expresó viéndole fijamente a los ojos, y tomando su pequeña mano entre las suyas-. Te entiendo perfectamente. Puede que ahora te sea difícil de afrontar aquello que te ha ocurrido, pero lo único que te puedo decir es que de ahora en adelante tendrás todo mi apoyo, no tendrás que luchar solo, podrás dar todo de ti para superarte y demostrar a tu padre que puedes ser más de lo que él mismo espera.   
\- Yuuri –el omega solo le sonrió y le apretó en un fuerte abrazo.   
No era sencillo, esa tarea que tenían era muy difícil, pero se tenían ambos para darse ánimos, y eso más que suficiente.   
\- No te preocupes más, ya no estás solo.


	29. Hielo

Oficialmente la temporada de invierno había llegado a la gran nación de Rusia, evidenciándose por la baja temperatura y los parajes cubiertos de blanco. El frio, a diferencia de otros territorios, era abrumador, y aunque los habitantes de esa nación estaban acostumbrados, debían prepararse muy bien para las nevadas.   
Yuuri observaba desde su pequeña cabaña en el medio del bosque que este sería un invierno complicado para muchas personas y animales, el mismo se había preparado pese a ser un dios del hielo. Sin embargo, sus pensamientos actuales iban dirigidos hacia otra persona en particular, quien le venía acompañando desde el último par de meses. Dada la inclemencia del clima, Yuuri pensó en desistir del entrenamiento hasta que la temperatura fuera estable nuevamente y no arriesgar la salud del pequeño alfa, sin embargo, pese a las instrucciones que este le daba de quedarse en casa, Víctor siempre le desobedecía y le decía que estaba acostumbrado a ese clima, y que no podían perder ningún día de entrenamiento. El dios del hielo no sabía cómo alguien tan pequeño podía llegar a ser tan terco, y tomando sus previsiones ante cualquier emergencia, siguieron con el entrenamiento como si no hubiera una helada completa en la región.   
Algunos momentos de ese entrenamiento debieron parar para que el niño entrara en calor dentro de la cabaña del omega, pero en esos breves momentos podían seguir conversando de cualquier tema y Yuuri los utilizaba para armonizar con su poder difusamente la temperatura del alfa. En ese tiempo el omega descubrió que Víctor sabía lo básico de la arquería, por eso decidió que la primera arma que le enseñaría a usar sería esa. En los primeros intentos que hicieron de práctica, noto como el pequeño alfa tenía un buen agarre del arco, sin embargo, la flecha no lograba salir sino a tan solo unos pocos metros de distancia de él. Al estudiar bien que era lo que sucedía, le ayudo con algunos ejercicios para que pudiera mantener el agarre y controlar la fuerza con la cual dejaba ir la flecha.   
No obstante, aun al paso de los días Víctor no lograba tener resultados que anunciaran su mejoría, el ejercicio era tardío, y se encontraban en lo básico para poder empezar a tener un buen manejo del arco, de allí Yuuri se afincaba para elevar los ánimos de su pequeño estudiante. Pero con cada intento fallido, este empezaba a creer que no era bueno para eso, por más que lo intentara la flecha no iba más lejos. Yuuri noto la frustración en su pupilo, pero él no sabía ser un buen maestro o como dar buenos ánimos a las personas cuando estaban tristes; en el pasado su familia, y especialmente su hermana siempre fueron su apoyo para salir de sus tristezas, incluso en el mundo humano conto con varias personas que también le dieron animo, pero él nunca supo bien como alentar a alguien cuando ni él podía dárselo a sí mismo. Así que, sin más opción, le pidió que por ese día regresara a casa.   
Víctor regreso con el ánimo muy por debajo de lo usual, sabía que estaba dando lo mejor de sí, pero no ver resultados le estaba frustrando demasiado. Al llegar al castillo fue recibido por los vasallos del castillo, quienes le proporcionaron de ropas y bebidas calientes, a un lado de la entrada se encontraba el consejero Yakov, aparentemente esperando por él, el joven zarévich realizo una mueca de fastidio.   
\- Joven Víctor –le llamo, pero al ver la actitud con la que este alzo la mirada hacía él, Yakov intuyo que había tenido un buen día-. Veo que no ha tenido un día favorable.   
Víctor acepto en silencio y estaba a punto de retirarse cuando Yakov le detuvo.   
\- ¿Qué pasa? –pregunto de mala gana y sin guardar respeto, quería ir a descansar y no tenía ánimos de recibir ningún regaño.   
\- Su padre ha preguntado por usted en diversas ocasiones –le expreso, y el alfa sintió tensar sus músculos para luego mirar al consejero-. Le he comentado que su alteza se encuentra practicando y mejorando su condición física, no obstante, su excelencia el Zar exigió hablar con usted en el momento que regresara al castillo.   
El pulso de Víctor se aceleró, no se sentía preparado para enfrentarlo, menos cuando estaba en un mal momento anímico, pero no se podía desobedecer al Zar, aunque no quisiera debía verlo. Se cambió de ropas y con paso lento se encamino al salón del rey en el ala oeste del castillo, el pequeño alfa sentía que su corazón iba a salirse de su pecho mientras más se acercaba al lugar, intentaba calmarse pero era inútil. Cuando llego, fue anunciado por un guardia real, quien, al recibir el permiso del zar, dejo pasar al zarévich.   
En su silla, con porte fiero y mirada endurecida, Víctor reconoció la figura de Alexei Nikiforov tercero, el Zar no alejo su mirada de su vástago hasta que este llego a estar frente a él. Allí, este se levantó y Víctor reprimió un grito de miedo y sorpresa, Alexei se paseó a su alrededor analizando como un animal, hasta que le alzo el brazo derecho con fuerza que casi lastima al zarévich.   
\- ¿Desde cuándo estas entrenando tu solo? –cuestiono.   
\- D-desde hace un mes su excelencia –pudo articular, intentando no rehuir a la mirada de su padre.   
El zar pareció analizar la respuesta de su hijo, y soltando su brazo, camino nuevamente hasta su silla y nuevamente empezó a revisar sus papeles como si Víctor no existiera. El zarévich no sabía bien que hacer, si permanecer allí o retirarse, hasta que el zar nuevamente hablo.   
\- No quiero más interrupciones, retírate.   
\- ¡Si!   
Y sin más palabras, Víctor se retiró de la habitación casi huyendo. Cuando estuvo en su propia habitación, con sus alimentos en una mesa que tenía en ella, no supo si ese encuentro con su padre había sido productivo o negativo para él, al final no le hubo negado que siguiera entrenando con Yuuri pero tampoco le dio palabras de ánimo, era punto medio, pero por el momento, Víctor estuvo conforme con ello.   
Al día siguiente el pequeño Víctor despertó un poco más tarde de lo usual, se despertó con algo de desorientación y con sus cabellos plata todos enredados a su cara, el frio era más intenso que los últimos días, pero todo ello paso a un segundo plano cuando entro en conciencia de donde se encontraba, las condiciones y la hora pese al gran compromiso que tenía. Salto de la cama casi cayendo en el proceso, se colocó sus ropas, tomo su bolsa de entrenamiento y salió corriendo hacia la salida del castillo, en el proceso casi tumba a varios vasallos y dejo a su pequeña hermana con la palabra en la boca, pero era casi una prioridad llegar a su compromiso. Lo que no espero fue encontrarse a nada más y nada menos que su instructora de etiqueta y exesposa del consejero Yakov; Lilia Baranosvkaya. La mujer le miraba con porte severo, mientras Víctor intuía la razón por la que esta se encontraba allí.   
\- Hola Lilia –saludo intentando aplacar la ira de la mujer, pero fue todo lo contrario.   
\- Víctor Alexevich Nikiforov –entono, y el zarévich supo que cuando su nombre completo era llamado no significaba nada bueno-. ¿Dónde se supone que ha estado y porque no ha asistido a sus clases de etiqueta?   
\- He estado entrenando por requerimiento de su excelencia el Zar ¿e-el consejero Yakov no se lo comento? –menciono mientras veía otra ruta alterna para escapar a la furia de la institutriz.   
\- Lo hizo, y le hice saber de mi desacuerdo tanto a él como a su excelencia el Zar, usted es el heredero de esta nación, no puedo permitir que actué como una persona sin clase.   
Víctor en su corta vida había admirado a muy pocas personas, recientemente había agregado a Yuuri en esa lista, pero hasta el momento su institutriz estaba en el primer lugar al ser la única que conoce que es capaz de plantarle la cara a su padre el zar sin que le temblase el pulso.   
\- ¿y que dijo su excelencia? –pregunto con más desesperación por escapar que hacía unos segundos.   
\- Su excelencia me concedió dos días a la semana para su formación, por lo cual, no hay tiempo que perder, retomaremos desde el día de hoy –anuncio y Víctor esperaba un milagro para poder escapar.   
\- ¡Lilia!   
\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres Yakov? Estoy ocupada –inquirió la mujer.   
Y allí Víctor encontró su milagro, utilizando al consejero Yakov como su distracción, corrió hasta la puerta para poder salir del castillo no sin antes despedirse.   
\- ¡Mañana comenzaremos las clases nuevamente Lilia, no te enojes tanto con Yakov por mí!  
Detrás de él se escucharon los gritos molestos de los dos adultos, pero el zarévich decidió no escucharlos, tomar su caballo y salir del castillo a la mayor velocidad posible, sabía que cuando regresara sería casi imposible escapar del yugo de la institutriz más fiera de toda Rusia, pero al menos debería ser capaz de anunciarle a Yuuri que por al menos dos días a la semana no le vería. Cuando iba llegando al bosque el pequeño príncipe observo como poco a poco comenzaba a nevar y la temperatura era mucho más baja, al punto que le hizo temblar del frio; al paso que iba ese día no les sería posible entrenar por el clima, pero el zarévich pensaba que al menos podría ver al omega.   
Dejo a su caballo cerca de la cabaña de Yuuri, acomendando algunas mantas para que no sintiera tanto el inclemente clima, entro a la cabaña en busca del joven de ojos ámbar pero curiosamente no lo encontró allí, camino hasta el lago dado que era usual que entrenaran por ese lugar, y allí lo encontró.   
Su corazón tuvo un fuerte latido.   
Allí, en medio del paisaje invernal, sobre las aguas congeladas del lago el cuerpo de Yuuri se sostenía como una figura brillante, pasos precisos y llenos de vigor, su cuerpo era acompañado por una música invisible que le envolvía por completo y deslumbraba los ojos de aquel pequeño observador que se encontraba ahora a la deriva. Sentía un cumulo de sentimientos y una admiración abrumadora, nunca antes había observado semejante acto. Yuuri danzaba por los casquetes del hielo, armonizando su cuerpo con aquel entorno y llamando a todos lo que pudieran observarle, el deseo de querer acompañarle engullo por completo a Víctor que se encontraba desesperado por alcanzarle, el era alguien que disfrutaba mucho de lo hermoso, y desde un principio considero a Yuuri como el ser más bello que había visto antes, pero nada se comparaba a lo que veía ahora. Le llenaba, le inquietaba. No sabía bien que sentir y lo mejor de todo era que no le importaba darle nombre, pero era tan enriquecedor sentirlo. Lo amaba.   
Cuando Yuuri detuvo su danza, tenía su respiración agitada y la mirada perdida en algún punto, solo se percato de la presencia del alfa cuando este se alzo en aplausos y alaridos de admiración hacia su persona mientras intentaba llegar hasta él en el resbaloso hielo. Rápidamente fue a su encuentro y lo tomo entre sus manos antes que pudiera caer, el rostro de Víctor era uno de entusiasmo y excitación por lo desconocido, y Yuuri no supo bien cómo interpretar todo eso.   
\- Yuuri ¡Increíble! ¿Cómo hiciste eso? ¡Es lo más hermoso que he visto en mi vida! Tu cuerpo era capaz de crear música mientras danzaba en el hielo –hablaba Víctor sin parar y sin que Yuuri pudiera entenderle correctamente, intento calmarlo un poco para poder escucharlo con más calma, y aunque este se controlo, seguía con la misma exaltación interna, no podía superar aun lo que sus ojos habían visto.   
El dios del hielo estaba impresionado y algo abrumado por el cumulo de sentimientos que le transmitía el pequeño alfa, no analizaba como un simple baile podía haber generado tantos sentires en Víctor. Notando como la nevada acrecentaba, lo llevo con él a su cabaña, creando a sus espaldas un pequeño refugio donde llevo al caballo de Víctor para que no sufriera por la turbia nevada, luego regreso hasta el alfa que lo esperaba cercano a la chimenea, lo observo calentando sus manos mientras sonreía tiernamente.   
\- Se que querías practicar, pero viendo el clima debiste haberte quedado en casa –comento mientras se sentaba a su lado, el zarévich realizo un puchero.   
\- Pero, yo quería verte Yuuri –respondió mientras le veía y abrazaba sus rodillas-. Además, retomare unas clases que son dos veces a la semana, y no podre verte tanto como quisiera –anuncio, y Yuuri quiso reír por lo tierno que se veía.   
\- Por eso viniste ¿Para decirme que no podrás venir todos los días? –el alfa asintió, y el dios solo pudo acariciar sus finos cabellos, revolviéndolos divertido-. Gracias, te esperare pacientemente hasta que termines tus clases.   
Víctor le miro, la tierna sonrisa que Yuuri le dedicaba elevaba en él un sentimiento cálido, que era diferente a todo lo que antes hubiera podido sentir, su rostro lo sintió hirviendo, y no sabía si era producto de la cercanía con el calor de chimenea. Era una sensación burbujeante, no quería que terminara.   
\- Yuuri –le llamo-, tengo otro favor que pedirte.   
\- ¿Cuál es? –rio, al paso que iban, Víctor seguía pidiendo más y más favores de los que podría aceptar. Solo esperaba que no fuera una locura semejante a la de hacerlo su estudiante.   
\- Enséñame a patinar.   
\- ¿Eh?   
\- Se que los alfas no deberían practicar este tipo de artes, pero de verdad me gustaría bailar contigo en el hielo, se que te dije que luego de ser tu estudiante no te pediría nada más pero, de verdad quiero aprender a patinar…   
Yuuri tenía poco tiempo de conocer a Víctor, en ese tiempo había visto facetas muy maduras e infantiles de él, pero eran muy predominantes las que estaban cercanas al tipo de persona que este quería ser, Yuuri lo sentía, sabía que pese a su edad Víctor no disfrutaba ser quien era y aunque no imaginaba el motivo, le dolía mucho que un niño como él fuera reprimido hasta ese punto, por eso cuando observo su rostro al pedirle que le enseñara, vio al verdadero Víctor, a ese chiquillo con colores pastel que su alma deseaba tener.   
\- Está bien –Víctor alzo la vista, el omega le tomo de sus manos sosteniéndolas entre las suyas-. Te enseñare a patinar también.   
\- ¿En serio lo harás? –pregunto sin poder creerlo-. ¿No te negaras aunque sea un alfa y no debería aprender eso?   
\- Eres un niño, no soy quien de privarte esto que deseas –le respondió, sonriendo mientras sentía el millar de colores del aura de Víctor explotar contra él-. Eres libre de ser quien quieras conmigo, Víctor.   
Y como si nada pudiera detenerlo, el zarévich se lanzo a abrazar al dios que le correspondió en un mar de risas por la efusividad del pequeño.   
\- ¡Gracias Yuuri! ¡Sabía que eras el mejor!   
Aun teniendo en cuenta que Víctor debía asistir a sus clases particulares y practicar arquería, Yuuri le enseño también como patinar. Al principio este se desanimo al no tener como obtener un par de patines, pero en eso Yuuri se las ingenio creando unos con un par de zapatos que le pidió. Después de eso no existió limitante alguna para que el zarévich Víctor aprendiera a patinar a su gusto, solo necesito de un par de clases para poder patinar a la par junto al dios del hielo, no había necesitado mucha más ayuda, era casi natural para él alfa deslizarse sobre el hielo, como una extensión más de él, igual que Yuuri.   
Fue allí que Yuuri comprendió lo que ocurría con el manejo del arco con Víctor, este no lograba aceptar ese arte como algo para él, su corazón y su mente veían esa actividad como una obligación y eso le impedía seguir avanzando. La obligación mermaba la verdadera personalidad de Víctor, y ahí era donde Yuuri debía ayudar.   
Cambio el ejercicio, se sentaron uno junto al otro, en tranquilidad, colocándole diversos casos. Algunos donde estaban involucrados sus padres, otros donde estaba involucrado el dios, allí fueron orientando sus pensamientos, amoldando su alma a encontrarse con el instrumento. El poder de un arma debía estar matizado por la fuerza mental de quien la empuñaba, y si la direccionaba hacia la protección de una persona, de seres importantes para él, quizás habría una mejoría. Que no estuviera limitado a una superación, que no estuviera ligado a un deber familiar, sino a un deseo de querer proteger a alguien.   
El momento cuando Víctor lanzo la flecha hacia el objetivo y este fue alcanzado, fue algo en demás reconfortante y lleno de emoción, el pequeño se abrazo del cuerpo del omega y este le correspondió con la misma emoción. Era un pequeño paso que se había sentido infinitamente dichoso, porque aunque fuera poco significaba estar cada vez más cerca de la meta que se habían planteado.


	30. Melancolia

Faltaba poco para la primavera.   
La nieve comenzaba a escasear y aunque el frio seguía presente, poco a poco algunos follajes retomaban lugar en árboles y arbustos. Yuuri observaba cada mañana los cambios que la naturaleza daba en ese pequeño mundo, ese espacio que otorgaba paisajes semejantes a los de su hogar.   
Tan semejantes eran que hacían que su alma se retorciera, no los soportaba, porque al verlos le recordaba ese momento hace varios años, el hecho que lo incito a tomar ese largo viaje.   
El dios del hielo estaba claro que la primavera no tenia culpa alguna, el cambio de las estaciones formaban parte del proceso natural de la vida, pero para él, ese cambio era un recordatorio constante del tiempo que vivía en la tierra sin completar la tarea que se había asignado, que los años humanos seguían pasando y él se mantenía estático en el tiempo, que por más que las personas cambiaran a su alrededor, él seguiría completamente igual. Aunque con Phichit, Yuuri trato de manejar toda la ansiedad que se acumulaba en su interior, luego de comenzar su viaje nuevamente en soledad, el cumulo de emociones negativas que iba recolectando su alma al paso de los años se iba acrecentando y con ello, sus temores y las pesadillas. Había días en los que estaba bien, que podía pasar un agradable momento en compañía del pequeño alfa, no obstante, había otros tantos que debía ser fuerte para no caer frente a él.   
Durante las mañanas en las que era acompañado por Víctor intentaba por todos los medios mantener la sonrisa, a veces no era difícil por el ánimo que le contagiaba el pequeño alfa, de esa manera podía mantenerse mentalmente ocupado. Sin embargo, al caer la noche su alma se hundía en un sumidero de tristeza y abatimiento donde sus mayores temores le atormentaban. Aquellos rostros regresaban, ese ser nuevamente regresaba, y el dios no quería, no lo quería. Respiraba cuando al fin la oscuridad llegaba a su fin, y el rostro brillante de esa alma pura le brindaba arrullo; solo por un instante quería seguir aferrándose a esa luz. Las emociones lo estaban superando y lentamente él se estaba dejado engullir por ellas.   
Ese día Yuuri observaba desde una roca los movimientos de Víctor mientras intentaba asestar un tiro a un blanco en movimiento. El pequeño pese a su corta edad tenía una buena visión y una concentración de hierro que le facilitaba mucho las cosas en medio de los ejercicios que el omega le otorgaba. Yuuri no era un maestro estricto pero tampoco era suave, ejercía la suficiente presión para que Víctor mejorara su precisión y sus sentidos, usando animales de cebo para que poco a poco fuera capaz de percibir con sus sentidos aquello que le rodeaba sin depender tanto de la vista. Cuando este logro asestar la flecha contra un pájaro, se volteo hasta el dios con entusiasmo y con una sonrisa de par en par.   
\- ¡Yuuri, Yuuri! ¿Viste eso? Logre darle a un pájaro –anuncio.   
\- Si, pude verlo, me alegra lo mucho que has mejorado Víctor –respondió con una sonrisa aunque su voz estuviera un poco más baja de lo común.   
\- ¿Te ocurre algo Yuuri? Hoy estas algo raro –comento el zarévich mientras le veía, pero el omega negó lentamente con la cabeza.   
\- Estoy bien, quizás este algo cansado –contesto restando importancia a la preocupación del pequeño.   
\- ¿En serio? ¿No me estarás mintiendo? –volvió a preguntar, en su interior el ruso sabía que Yuuri le mentía, después de todo, empezaba a conocer algunas de sus expresiones. Pero diferente a lo que esperaba, el joven dios le dedico una pequeña sonrisa mientras le daba un golpe juguetón en la punta de la nariz haciendo que sus mejillas enrojecieran levemente.   
\- Estoy bien. Pero por hoy ve a descansar, haz hecho un gran trabajo y no quiero que te sobrecargues aun empezando.   
\- Pero…   
\- De verdad estoy bien, mira –le enseño una sonrisa-. Solo debo dormir un poco ¿Tu harás lo mismo al llegar a casa?   
\- Si.   
Aun no muy convencido de sus palabras, Víctor se alejo hasta su caballo para regresar a casa, no dejo de verlo hasta que se hubo adentrado al bosque, pero aun lejos de él, el joven zarévich no podía dejar de pensar que algo estaba mal con Yuuri. Víctor lo apreciaba mucho, era una persona muy importante para él y un gran amigo que le enseñaba con mucho ánimo, pero verlo de ese modo hacia que su pecho doliera y no le gustaba esa sensación, era amargo, como si comiera un limón.   
¿Cómo explicarlo? Se pregunta el pequeño desde el momento que pone pie en el castillo, es recibido, y aunque esta cenando y jugando con su hermana, incluso antes de irse a dormir, Víctor solo puede pensar en la expresión de Yuuri. Logro conciliar el sueño bien entrada la noche, divagando sobre el omega que le enseñaba, se despertó mucho más tarde de lo que acostumbraba desde que empezó a practicar con Yuuri por ello se le hizo un poco extraño, fue hasta el baño, lavo su cara y sus dientes para luego vestirse, salió de la habitación para desayunar.   
El zarévich saludo a las personas en su camino por inercia pero sus pensamientos seguía inmersos en Yuuri, pensó que era importante que fuera esa tarde a visitarlo luego de sus lecciones de etiqueta aunque luego este le regañara, pero era una necesidad verle para ver como se encontraba. Paso su mano por su pecho, nuevamente se contraía y dolía inmensamente, necesitaba saber que era.   
\- Víctor al fin te veo –apareció la reina frente a su hijo vistiendo un hermoso vestido beige que le daba un aspecto elegante y delicado, Víctor le sonrió recibiéndola con un beso en la mano.   
\- Madre.   
\- Desde hace algún tiempo sales muy temprano en la mañana y no te veo hasta la tarde –empezó a decir, Víctor comenzó a sentirse nervioso-. ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo en el pueblo?  
\- Yo –intento explicarse, pensando que Yakov le informaría a su madre de sus actividades-… He estado entrenando con el arco.   
\- Eso me parece maravilloso –exclamo la zarina elevando una gran sonrisa-. Pero ¿Has obtenido mejoría? Debes recordar que tu padre es muy estricto respecto a ello, Víctor.   
\- No debe preocuparse madre –sonrió el pequeño mientras le pedía a uno de los sirvientes que le trajera un arco-. ¿Gusta que le muestre?   
La zarina acepto gustosa, encaminándose ambos hasta el jardín donde a Víctor se le entrego un arco y un conjunto de flechas, Irina se coloco en un espacio seguro mientras el zarévich se preparaba para impactar a su objetivo. Disparo, y atravesó a una de las rosas del jardín hasta clavarla contra él árbol, la zarina estaba sorprendida, con la voz conteniendo la alegría y emoción paso a felicitar a su hijo.  
\- Ha sido una excelente demostración hijo, has mejorado notablemente y estoy seguro de si tu padre lo hubiera visto estaría de acuerdo conmigo.   
\- ¿¡En serio?! –pregunto Víctor muy feliz, su entrenamiento estaba dando resultados y si las palabras de su madre eran ciertas, pronto alcanzaría el reconocimiento de su padre nuevamente. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Víctor sintió que era útil para sus padres, al menos en esa ocasión para su madre.   
\- Si. Solo te pido que no descuides tus demás lecciones, la fuerza física es importante, pero la mental lo es aún más. Recuerda Víctor, tú serás el siguiente gobernante de esta nación, y debes estudiar mucho para saber guiarla con sabiduría  
-Sí, madre.  
De repente el rostro de la reina se tornó pálido, perdiendo la fuerza para sostenerse para sí misma. Víctor y los sirvientes presentes corrieron a auxiliarle, con prisa llamaron a los médicos del palacio para que examinaran a la reina de inmediato. Afuera de la habitación de la zarina, Víctor esperaba junto a Mila pacientemente, el zarévich estaba preocupado por la salud de su madre, le había asustado mucho la debilidad que había presentado. Al cabo de unos minutos, el médico abrió la puerta y los dos niños lo observaron preocupados, pero todo miedo se disipo al ver la cara sonriente del adulto, gesto que también compartía la zarina. Les pidió pasar a ambos, quienes se acercaron en silencio hasta ella, sentándose cada uno al borde de la cama de la reina, allí, con una enorme sonrisa, Irina pidió las manos de sus hijos y de repente las llevo a su vientre. Víctor la miro con una intensa emoción.   
\- Estoy esperando un nuevo bebe, tendrán un nuevo hermano –anuncio con júbilo.   
La alegría de la noticia fue tal que Víctor se lanzo a abrazar a su madre al igual que Mila, quien vociferaba por todo el palacio que sería hermana mayor, así fue que la información llego a todos los rincones y al terminar en oídos del Zar, se hizo una gran celebración publicándose la noticia de que la familia real tendría un nuevo miembro en su familia.   
Es por ello que Víctor no tuvo oportunidad de reunirse con Yuuri por al menos siete días, cuando todo se hubo calmado nuevamente corrió hasta el lago para encontrarse nuevamente con el omega, cuando lo encontró este se encontraba frente al lago abrazando sus piernas, cuando alzo la vista sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al encontrar la figura del zarévich frente a él.   
\- ¡Yuuri! Disculpa no haber venido estos días, es que…  
No pudo terminar su frase, Yuuri abrazo con fuerza el pequeño cuerpo del zarévich contra sí. Víctor no sabía que estaba pasando ni que hacer al respecto, con el repentino toque del omega su corazón se había acelerado hasta dejarlo confuso, pero se obligo a sí mismo a calmarse cuando sintió como el temblor en el cuerpo del omega aumentaba, intento verle el rostro pero este no se lo permitía.   
\- ¿Yuuri? –pero no obtuvo respuesta, cuando lo llamo por segunda vez, el omega pareció reaccionar alejándose violentamente de él, Víctor noto como sus ojos estaban rojos y tenía grandes ojera surcando sus ojos, era la primera vez que le veía de ese modo – Yuuri…   
\- L-Lo siento, s-seguramente te he asustado –comento, mientras volteaba su rostro-. Han pasado unos cuantos días ¿Paso algo?   
\- Eh, ah, bueno, mi madre está esperando un nuevo bebe y como hermano mayor, es mi deber estar pendiente de ella, estábamos celebrando por eso no pude venir antes, lo siento –se disculpo, pero Yuuri se acerco hasta él con una sonrisa que no gusto para nada al alfa, y aun con ella, acaricio suavemente el cabello de Víctor.   
\- No te preocupes, está bien que pases tiempo con tu familia –expreso, pero lo que decía y mostraba, no parecía estar en concordancia con lo que estaba sintiendo.   
Víctor no sentía que ese rostro que Yuuri le mostraba fuera el correcto, era forzado, y aunque el omega se esforzara en dibujar una sonrisa, ya era demasiado obvio. No estaba bien, y Víctor no quería el no estuviera bien. Bajo la mirada con un rostro amargo, sabía que era un niño, y quizás por ello no podía generar gran confianza en el joven, pero no quería verlo así. Una vez conoció la hermosa sonrisa de Yuuri cuando estaba en su máxima felicidad, no quería seguir viendo a un Yuuri que hacía todo lo posible para no romperse frente a él y aun así seguir sonriendo. Aun cuando la máscara estaba toda rota, el omega quería seguir siendo fuerte.   
\- Yuuri –le llamo-. No tienes que ser así, no tienes que ser fuerte cuando quieres llorar.   
\- ¿Qué estás diciendo Víctor? No voy a…   
Una a una, lágrima por lágrima, fueron bajando por las mejillas sonrojadas de Yuuri. Intento limpiarlas pero seguían cayendo a borbones hasta que simplemente no pudo contenerlas y empezó su llanto, cayó al suelo llorando. Nunca sería capaz de decírselo a Víctor, pero esos días en los que no había estado había pasado un infierno. Al principio no había tenido problema en esperar pacientemente un par de días, sobreponiendo a sus sentimientos y las pesadillas como comúnmente lo hacía; ya el pequeño le había mencionado sobre sus clases, con eso se estuvo calmándose mentalmente, pero al pasar el tercer día comenzó a sentirse más ansioso. Víctor nunca había tardado tanto en visitarle desde que se conocían, siempre se había mantenido al pendiente de su presencia, ubicándolo dentro del pueblo, pero sin querer encontrarle, creyendo que mientras estuviera bien no existiría ningún problema. Pero al tiempo comenzó a pensar que quizás el niño se hubiera aburrido de su presencia o hubiese tomado mal la última vez en la que se encontraron, justo cuando el dios lo envió a su casa. Muchas ideas pasaron por su cabeza, una más deprimente que la otra hasta que el mínimo hecho que ya no pudiera ver al pequeño alfa se hizo presente perforando un hueco en su pecho tan grande que sintió miedo. No era común, no era normal, no quería tener ese sentimiento, no quería depender de la presencia de un humano, pero allí había estado esperando pacientemente su regreso, y cuando este volvió no pudo aguantar más llegar a su lado. Tan gran alivio había sentido que parecía haber vuelto a la vida en ese momento.   
En silencio, Víctor se sentó frente a él tomando su mano con la suya, eran muy diferentes en tamaño pero era igual de cálidas, lo mínimamente suficiente para aminorar la tormenta que estaba desatada en su pecho y se desbordaba por sus ojos.   
\- ¿Por qué estas tan triste Yuuri? ¿Hice algo malo? –Pregunto con timidez el zarévich mientras el joven dios seguía llorando, este negó con fuerza y apretó la pequeña mano de Víctor-. ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Te duele alguna parte? –pregunto, y Yuuri volvió a negar-. ¿Extrañas… a tu familia?   
Hubo un breve silencio donde solo se escucharon las respiraciones de ambos y los pequeños sollozos del omega, este no quería ser débil, no quería caer nuevamente en ese círculo vicioso de desesperanza, no quería aferrarse a una felicidad momentánea. Si lo admitía, solo sería más duro para él seguir aguantando todo.   
\- Yuuri –lo volvió a llamar, esta vez acariciando su cabello con su torpe manita, haciendo toques circulares sobre el manto oscuro del omega-. Está bien… Yuuri.   
Hubo otro silencio que fue roto por un lastimoso quejido que se desato en un fuerte llanto, esta vez no hubo nada que pudiera pararlo, simplemente fluyo fuera de él, como si estuviera siendo arrancado de su pecho.   
\- Si… los extraño… Los extraño tanto…   
\- ¿Quieres verlos?   
\- Quiero verlos, los extrañó tanto, Víctor. Pero… no puedo pedir verlos.   
\- Esta bien querer verlos –le dijo mientras le abrazaba y el omega lo apretaba más fuertemente contra él-. Está bien desear algo, ser egoísta con algo… Tú me hiciste creer eso, Yuuri, por favor se egoísta tú también.   
\- Por favor… No te alejes nuevamente –le pidió, tocando su mejilla con suavidad e intentando calmar sus lágrimas.   
\- Si.   
El pequeño corazón de Víctor latía intensamente, casi como si pudiera salirse de su pecho y abrazar también a Yuuri para reconfortarlo, lo sabía, sabía que contener muchas cosas era malo para las personas, Yuuri se lo había enseñado tácitamente, pero quizás él también debía aprender de sus propios consejos, que era bueno llorar de vez en cuando, sin contenerse.   
Ese día Víctor aprendió que por muy fuerte que Yuuri fuera, también podía ser débil, y que esa debilidad podía con él si lo dejaba solo mucho tiempo, también aprendió que debía ser cuidadoso al hablar de su familia si no quería herirle, y eso, era lo que menos quería de ahora en adelante.


	31. Hermandad

La primavera finalmente había llegado mostrando a todo su esplendor su hermosura y delicadeza que hacían que todos los seres amaran dicha estación. Yuuri alzaba la vista ante el imponente sol que lo llenaba con su energía y suspiraba. Habían pasado algunas semanas desde aquel día que sus sentimientos y su propia ansiedad sobrepaso todas las barreras que se había impuesto para contenerlas. Si el dios era sincero nunca imagino que iba a romperse de ese modo frente a su pequeño pupilo, era cierto que habían sido unos días muy duros para él, conteniendo por tanto tiempo tantas emociones, pero también hubiese querido no verse débil frente al pequeño alfa con el fin de no darle una imagen deplorable de si mismo. No obstante, contrario a todo lo que pensó, Víctor con su corta edad intuyo lo mucho que está sufriendo al contener sus emociones y al llorar con él, liberando sus emociones pudo sentirse mucho mejor. No podía creer como ese pequeño cuerpecito le había traído tanto reconforte a su alma. No obstante, ese hecho también le causo algo de miedo. Tenía ya algunos meses conociendo al joven Víctor, habían muchas cosas que para ese momento no habían podido decirse, cada uno tenía guardado dentro de si un secreto importante y dado lo relevante del suyo, no podía exigirle a Víctor una sinceridad completa, no era justo, aun con ello habían sabido sobrellevar algunas cosas personales entre ambos afianzando en poco tiempo su amistad, incluso Yuuri podía asegurar que sentía un inmenso cariño por el pequeño, lo que temía es que se cariño lo atase al mundo humano, aunque le quería no deseaba que eso le impidiera seguir con su misión, sabía lo importante que era Víctor pero lastimosamente debía ser lo suficientemente fuerte y prepararse mentalmente para el momento que tuviese que decir adiós, lo que lo aterraba era cuándo y por ello trataba de no involucrar más su corazón de lo necesario, aunque eso fuese duro para el alfa y para sí mismo, pero era lo mejor, después de todo, ambos eran de mundos distintos.   
Pese a todo, en el tiempo que estaba dispuesto a permanecer con él hizo lo más que pudo para seguir apoyándolo en su entrenamiento. Desde el pequeño incidente de las lágrimas de Yuuri, habían retomado las clases de arquería con normalidad, Víctor parecía alegre por el mismo animo que le reflejaba el dios del hielo así que las clases eran dadas con mucho entusiasmo. Víctor, por su parte, esperaba ansiosamente las lecciones de Yuuri aunque debía permanecer tres días dentro del castillo para sus clases personales, durante ese tiempo estaba también muy al pendiente de la condición de su madre quien iba a verle en cada lección con su institutriz Lilia pese a que debía mantener reposo. Luego que sus clases finalizaban iba corriendo para ver a Yuuri, siempre con el mismo entusiasmo.   
Pero algo había estado pasando por la mente del pequeño alfa, no sabía porque ni la razón pero cada vez más sentía como un sentimiento extraño e irreconocible para él se iba gestando lentamente en su interior, siquiera sabía cómo explicarlo, su corazón latía muy acelerado y la respiración le faltaba. Pasara lo que pasara no dejaba de pensar en él, su cabello, sus ojos, su bello rostro, todo aquello lo recordaba tan bien y no podía olvidarlo. Cuando estaban entrenando había ocasiones que se distraía observándole, sus mejillas se calentaban cuando era descubierto y el sudor le atacaba las manos, sentía que se estaba volviendo loco. Otra circunstancia que también le desconcentraba era la visita de Otabek, el prometido de su querida hermana Mila que debía pasar unos cuantos días en Rusia para que luego la princesa partiera con él unos días a su reino. A Víctor aun le molestaba en sobremanera aquello, deseaba poder retar a aquel chico a una competencia de tiro y flecha para recuperar a su hermana menor, sin embargo, sabía muy bien que su padre no le permitiría tal ofensa nuevamente, no luego de la vergüenza que le hizo pasar. Esperaba ser paciente en gran medida, pero al menos tenía una nueva dicha: había aprobado su entrenamiento con el arco y la flecha, al lograr impactar en el último objetivo que Yuuri le había dado Víctor salto de la emoción vociferando a toda voz su alegría, el joven dios se acerco hasta el con una gran sonrisa. 

—Muchas felicidades Víctor, has mejorado notablemente —expreso con una gran alegría.   
— Todo es gracias a ti Yuuri —contesto con el mismo tono entusiasta—, es por ti que ahora se manejar muy bien el arco —alego.   
— No es para tanto, tú hiciste un gran esfuerzo también.   
— No—negó de inmediato—. Todo es debido a que eres un excelente maestro. Aunque se trataba de una locura que un niño como yo te pidió que le enseñaras a manejar el arco y la espada de la nada, me escuchaste, me apoyaste y me hiciste reflexionar sobre muchas cosas que antes no tenía en cuenta, por eso te lo agradezco en verdad. Gracias por tomarme en cuenta.   
Yuuri sintió como esas palabras se calaron en lo más profundo de su alma de una forma de la que nunca creyó venir, sintió como una calidez indescriptible le apoderaba el corazón, y como no podía evitar sentirse muy feliz.  
—Gracias, estoy orgulloso de ti.   
Acompañado con una brillante sonrisa, muy diferente a las que usualmente estaba acostumbrado, Yuuri se acercó a Víctor compartiendo un leve gesto de cariño al acariciar sus cabellos, estaba inmensamente feliz y quizás podía admitir que por primera vez en mucho tiempo sonreía de todo corazón. Tampoco era como si sus anteriores sonrisas hubiesen sido falsas, no obstante, su sentir siempre estuvo matizado por un deje de nostalgia y tristeza, pero en esta ocasión había esa sonrisa diferente a todas las demás. El joven zarévich se vio superado a si mismo por ello, esa sonrisa junto con ese pequeño gesto hizo que el corazón de Víctor diera un vuelco y su rostro tomara un intenso color rosa.  
—No es para tanto Yuuri— comento sonriendo tímidamente, al mismo tiempo que hacia lo posible por calmar su corazón.   
— Bien, aunque has alcanzado una gran mejoría estos últimos meses aun tienes mucho camino por desarrollar, por hoy culminamos con el arco pero aun nos queda mucho que aprender, también debo empezar a instruirte en el arte de la espada ¿estás preparado para ello?   
— ¡Sí! —afirmo Víctor con energía, Yuuri sonrió con ánimo.   
— Vamos a descansar poco por hoy, hemos hecho un gran esfuerzo pero mañana mismo comenzamos con el siguiente entrenamiento, no vamos a perder ni un solo día. 

Víctor regreso en el crepúsculo para el castillo, estaba muy cansado pero al mismo tiempo sentía una gran energía interna que no sabía cómo liberar, casi sentía que volaba, no podía esperar para comenzar su nuevo entrenamiento con la espada. Camino a su habitación en uno de los pasillos se encontró con unos cabellos pelirrojos que conocía muy bien, se extrañó de encontrar a su hermana en esos lugares y especialmente acurrucada en una de las esquinas se acercó hasta ella lentamente esperando algún tipo de reacción.   
— ¿Qué sucede Milenka?   
— Vitya —le llamo alzando la vista y enseguida el zarévich se alarmo de ver sus hermosos ojos azules todos rojos e hinchados por las lágrimas.  
— ¿Te sientes mal? ¿quieres que llame al médico?   
— ¡Noooo! —chillo aferrándose al cuerpo de su hermano —, no lo hagas, no quiero que mama se entere.   
Víctor suspiro bien sin saber qué hacer, el zarévich no era el mejor consolando a las personas, en más de una ocasión había empeorado el llanto de varias niñas omega que habían declarado sus sentimientos por él rechazándolas sin reparo o consideración, no deseaba ser malo con ellas pero simplemente no era bueno mediando las palabras. Convenció a la pellirroja de ir a otro sitio menos concurrido en el cual no fueran a interrumpirlos así que se refugiaron en un pequeño jardín oculto entre algunas paredes del castillo. Ya en ese lugar permanecieron unos minutos en silencio en donde Víctor hacia lo posible para tratar de convencer a su hermana de que hablara con él y le explicara que le sucedía pero hasta el momento había sido una tarea vana, la pequeña se negaba a contestar y seguía enfurruñada abrazando sus piernas sin ceder los sollozos. 

— ¿Me dirás que te hizo sentir tan mal? ꟷle hablo con suavidad acercando su mano para acariciar sus cabellos pero Mila volvió a negar con efusividad mientras abrazaba sus rodillas con fuerza, Víctor estaba quedándose sin opciones, sinceramente no sabía qué hacer y estaba considerando seriamente en pedir ayuda a Lilia o Yakov quienes siempre habían sabido tratar con esas circunstancias hasta que sintió la pequeña mano de su hermana tomando de una de sus ropas, inmediatamente se volteó para verla.   
— ¿No te reirás si te lo digo? ꟷpregunto con su pequeño rostro enrojecido de la vergüenza y las lágrimas, casi de inmediato Víctor negó.   
— Jamás podría hacer eso ꟷcontesto el zarévich, este de verdad esperaba poder ayudar a su hermana, jamás la había visto llorar de ese modo y le dolía intensamente verla de ese modo.   
— Yo… no quiero ser hermana mayor ꟷrevelo.   
— ¿Qué? ꟷle miro con incredibilidad, sin poder creer las palabras de la niña dado que ella había sido una de las más entusiastas con la idea de ser hermana mayor cuando se enteraron del embarazo de la Zarinaꟷ. ¡Pero si tú estabas muy emocionada por la llegada de nuestro nuevo hermano o hermana!  
— Si pero ꟷse encogió nuevamente en si misma ꟷ… Escuche de los sirvientes del castillo que ahora toda la atención se iba ir en el nuevo bebe, mama estará muy ocupada para estar conmigo y ahora ni padre ni tu están en el castillo casi nunca ꟷun pequeño sollozo ahogado salió de sus labiosꟷ ¡Yo no quiero quedarme sola! 

Víctor sintió como un gran golpe le asestaba el estómago, las palabras de Mila podían parecer simples en relación a sus responsabilidades como zarevna, no obstante, la pequeña pelirroja aún tenía unos escasos 8 años y era natural que siendo el centro de atención durante muchos años, la posibilidad de ser desplazada de eso y la soledad que podía aproximarme hacia ella le había aterrado, pero especialmente, era un recordatorio para Víctor de que a pesar de sus deseos de ser mejor y compartir tiempo junto a Yuuri había descuidado a su hermana, una niña hermosa y alegre que había acabado llorosa por algo que era natural en una niña de su edad, sin poder evitarlo la tomo entre sus brazo para arrullarla mientras esta seguía llorando, no sabía si la decisión que estaba tomando en su cabeza era la más acertada pero el joven zarévich sabía que era una mejor opción a la situación actual.   
La mañana siguiente era el comienzo del nuevo entrenamiento de Víctor, esta vez en el arte de la espada, como siempre que tenían practica Yuuri le esperaba cerca del lago pero esta vez sintió algo curioso que le hizo alzar la vista con gran interés, frente a él se encontró con la figura de Víctor con una sonrisa nerviosa y al lado de él, la intensa y emocionada faz de la zarevna Mila.   
ꟷ Lo siento Yuuri, pasaron muchas cosas y no pude evitar traerla conmigo ꟷintento explicarse, pero el joven dios entendió de inmediato que sucedía al sentir las emociones internas del pequeño, sonriendo casi de inmediato.   
ꟷ No hay problema, podemos posponer por hoy el entrenamiento ꟷcomento mientras caminaba directamente hasta la pelirroja ꟷ. ¿Con quién tengo el honor? ꟷpregunto arrodillándose a la altura de la zarevna, esta sintió brillar los ojos cuando estuvo cerca de Yuuri saltando a sus brazos sin poder evitarlo, sorprendiendo al dios y horrorizando al alfa.   
ꟷ ¡QUE LINDO ES! ¿Era con él con quien entrenabas todos los días? ¿Por qué no me lo presentaste antes? ¡Es tan lindo! –chillaba la niñas mientras abrazaba efusivamente a Yuuri y este sin saber exactamente qué hacer, Víctor comenzó a jalarla del vestido para separarla del omega.   
ꟷ ¡Mila! Por favor, se más educada, recién le acabas de conocer ꟷinstaba el zarévich mientras intentaba separar a su hermana del cuerpo de Yuuri pero esta se negaba a soltarlo. 

Luego de forcejar un poco, al fin Víctor pudo separar a Mila de Yuuri quien veía a ambos hermanos con una risa nerviosa, nunca espero que la hermana de este fuera una niña tan enérgica, y era cierto que el pequeño era muy activo e intenso cuando se lo proponía, pero normalmente era calmado. Víctor miraba a Mila con cierto recelo mientras esta evitaba su mirada con diversión, el pequeño zarévich intentaba no enfurruñarse pero casi le era imposible, no quería demostrar que era infantil frente a Yuuri pero él nunca podía abrazarle con libertad y su hermana iba y le abrazaba con tanta facilidad que hizo que se molestara sin poder evitarlo, él también quería abrazarlo. 

ꟷMila, preséntate como es debido ꟷle pidió, y Mila acepto con algo de diversión.   
ꟷMe llamo Mila, la hermana menor de Vitya, tengo 8 años. Puedes llamarme Milenka o Mila como gustes, es un placer conocerte Yuuri ꟷse presentó con bombardeo de la palabras pero haciendo una pequeña reverencia al final como toda una damita, pese a que sus palabras expresaran su libertad al hablar sin importarle el recato que debía guardar como zarevna.   
ꟷ Es un gusto Mila ꟷcontesto, para luego mirar a Víctorꟷ. Tienes una hermana muy adorable, Víctor ꟷcomento Yuuri sonriendo mientras el alfa lo miraba incrédulo y la pequeña niña inflaba su pecho con orgullo.   
ꟷ ¿Verdad que si? Vitya, Yuuri dice que soy adorable ꟷy al mismo tiempo que hacía alusión a ello, la molestia crecía sobre este quien estaba comenzando a arrepentirse de traer a Mila con él.   
ꟷ Si…   
ꟷ Vamos a cambiar un poco los planes de hoy ¿Gustan explorar la zona conmigo?   
Ambos niños asintieron con ánimos y empezaron su recorrido por el lugar, caminaron por el interior del bosque el pequeño lago era rodeado por un acantilado de tamaño mediano que conectaba directamente con la colina cercana a la cabaña de Yuuri. Mila veía todo gran emoción dado que era la primera vez que salía del castillo sin una comitiva real, al ver la emoción de la pequeña el dios del hielo hizo lo posible de atraer con su poder a varios animales dóciles para que los niños pudieran compartir un rato con ellos, tanto Mila como Víctor callaron un grito de excitación al observar como varios animales pequeños se acercaban hasta ellos con tal facilidad, Yuuri inicio el contacto y luego de ellos, los más jóvenes no pudieron resistirse, Mila fue la primera en abrazarlos con alegría. 

ꟷ ¡Que hermoso, son tan esponjosos! ꟷexclamaba Mila mientras tenía entre sus brazos algunos conejos de pelaje blanco como la nieve, Víctor estaba enternecido con la imagen de su hermana disfrutando del momento al punto que le hizo olvidar sus molestias iniciales y sentir que había hecho bien traerla con él, estuvo a punto de incorporarse con ella para acariciar a los diminutos animales hasta que escucho un pequeño quejido a lo lejos. 

Siguiendo el sonido se separó de ambos internándose un poco en el bosque, muy cerca de una cueva subterránea, escucho los quejidos con mayor claridad, se acercó hasta la entrada de la cueva descubriendo el origen de este. Se trataba de un pequeño cachorro que estaba atrapado al fondo de la cueva sin poder salir, este chillaba y se quejaba a lo que Víctor intuyo que se encontraba herido. Miro hacia atrás por el camino por donde vino para ver si observaba a Yuuri pero se había alejado lo suficiente para no alcanzarlo con la mirada, el pequeño cachorro seguía quejándose y armándose de valor, el zarévich fue internándose lentamente dentro de la cueva, cuando ingreso noto como esta era más profunda de lo que creyó pero eso no le detuvo a bajar por el indefenso cachorro. Cuando estaba ya cerca resbalo con la humedad de una de las rocas cayendo con un poco de fuerza, este lanzo un soplido de dolor y observo la raspadura en una de sus manos, no muy lejos localizo al perrito que había empezado a temblar y se arrinconaba en una esquina de la cueva, con mucho sigilo empezó a acercarse. 

ꟷEstá bien no te hare daño ꟷle decía mientras se acercaba, al estar más cerca el cachorro le mordió en un arrebato y Víctor hizo lo que pudo para no gritar, aguantando el dolor extendió su otra mano para acariciar la cabeza del cachorroꟷ, todo está bien, voy a sacarte de aquí, no tienes nada que temer. 

El cachorro pudo sentir las buenas intenciones del alfa aflojando el agarre de su mandíbula hasta lanzar unos lengüetazos sobre la mordida que hizo en señal de disculpa, pronto Víctor pudo tomarlo entre sus brazos para sacarlo de allí, ahí noto que se le haría difícil salir de la cueva pero arreglándoselas con el perrito entre sus ropas, comenzó a escalar hacia la superficie. Ya cuando iba cerca vio una mano que hacia lo posible por sacarlo de allí al estar fuera fue que se encontró con la mirada asustada de Yuuri y la faz preocupada de Mila, de inmediato ambos se lanzaron a abrazarle. 

ꟷ ¿Dónde te habías metido? ꟷfue lo primero en preguntar Yuuri al separarse de él.  
ꟷ ¿Qué hacías dentro de ese lugar Vitya? ¿¡Te caíste?! ꟷchillo alarmada la pequeña mientras Yuuri compartía su misma angustia al revisar los raspones en el cuerpo del alfa, pero ambos se vieron interrumpidos por unos pequeños ladridos provenientes de la ropa del zarévich.   
ꟷEs por este pequeño que había bajado a la cueva ꟷexplico mostrando al peludo y rizado cachorro de color chocolate, Mila no pudo ocultar su emoción.  
ꟷ ¡ES TAN LINDO! ¿Estaba allí abajo? ¿Cómo se cayó allí? –nuevamente la pequeña bombardeaba con preguntas que Víctor no podía responder al no saber cómo el cachorro había llegado. 

Yuuri lo reviso con cuidado al escuchar de Víctor que el cachorro podía estar lastimado, y en efecto, tenía una pata rota que hacía que soltara un quejido al intentar moverse, pero sin que los niños se dieran cuenta curo las heridas de este, y les dijo que estaba en perfectas condiciones, que seguramente el llanto se debía al miedo del cachorro por no poder salir. Al ver que no tenía nada grave, los niños celebraron mientras una nueva pregunta surcaba la cabeza de Yuuri. 

ꟷ ¿Y qué harán con él? ꟷpregunto el omega, ambos niños se miraron y sonrieron cómplices.   
ꟷ Nos los llevaremos a casa ꟷcontestaron al unísono. 

Yuuri se preocupó que pudieran ocasionarles problemas a la familia llevando al pequeño animal con ellos, incluso el considero en quedarse con este pero los niños negaron de inmediato, alegando que fácilmente podían cuidar y mantener al perro. Víctor era el que más entusiasmado estaba de la idea, teniendo una conexión casi instantánea entre el cachorro y él. De inmediato el pequeño animal tenía nuevo nombre y dueño, debiendo responder ahora a Makkachin, nombre que fue aceptado por la zarevna sin problemas. Luego de jugar un rato con este, ya el ocaso estaba en su auge, era hora de regresar al castillo, de inmediato se despidieron del dios del hielo que les sonrió hasta que perdieron su camino dentro de bosque en busca del caballo de Víctor.

ꟷMe divertí mucho con Yuuri, hoy fue un gran día, mejor que todos los demás ꟷcomentaba la pelirroja que aunque agotada, no desmeritaba su emoción, Víctor sonrió por eso.   
ꟷMe alegra mucho que te haya gustado, aunque no puede ser todo el tiempo, puedes acompañarme a mis entrenamientos para así jugar con Yuuri de nuevo ꟷpropuso.   
ꟷ ¿En serio? ¡Viva! ꟷcelebro la niña dado que ahora tendría la posibilidad de pasar tiempo no solo con su hermano, sino que ahora también compartiría con Yuuri, no podía estar más feliz. 

Estaban a punto de montar el caballo cuando Mila se detuvo un momento, Víctor se volteó a verla algo extrañado. 

ꟷ ¿Mila?   
ꟷ Ya entiendo porque siempre venias a este lugar ꟷcomento con una gran sonrisa en su rostroꟷ, Yuuri es una muy linda persona, ya veo porque te gusta tanto. 

Fue solo un breve comentario que no tuvo tanta importancia en los labios de Mila, pero para Víctor fue como un golpe certero contra su pecho. Su corazón se agito como un loco y sus mejillas tomaron un intenso color escarlata al igual que sus orejas, se mantuvo en silencio durante todo el camino hasta el castillo e incluso dentro de él, recibiendo los regaños y gritos de Yakov por su llegada con el cachorro, la mente de Víctor solo recordaba una cosa, y entonces su cabeza se volvió un caos desde ese momento.


	32. Descubrir

Muchas cosas nuevas habían comenzado a suceder luego del encuentro de Mila y Yuuri, el pequeño cachorro que Víctor había encontrado se había adaptado muy bien a la vida en el castillo respondiendo instintivamente al nombre que el zarévich le dio; Makkachin era un perro enérgico, pese que había dado unos cuantos problemas a la servidumbre y unos cuantos dolores de cabeza al consejero Yakov, pronto no hubo de que preocuparse. Por su parte, Mila aun tenia ciertas reticencias con el hecho de ser hermana mayor y eso complico un poco a Víctor porque la pequeña seguía sin querer comentar nada a la madre de ambos, le explico el importante rol que tomaría de ahora en adelante en la protección del nuevo hermano o hermana, y que no perdería su lugar ante nadie, sino que ahora tendría a alguien nuevo a quien otorgarle su cariño. Dichas esas palabras de aliento y fraternidad, Mila pudo ir asimilando poco a poco la noticia, aun quería ser consentida y Víctor no escatimaba en ello, hacia lo posible de llevarla consigo cada cierto tiempo cuando debía visitar a Yuuri pero ya le era más sencillo enfrentar la realidad de ser una hermana mayor. Del mismo modo, el pequeño alfa retomo su entrenamiento comenzando a practicar con la espada, procurando también en todo lo posible de dar lo mejor de sí en sus clases particulares al igual que pasar tiempo de calidad con su madre y Mila en el castillo.   
Dadas todas esas actividades, el zarévich debía ser mucho más determinado a la hora de realizar sus entrenamientos, ahora ejercía menor tiempo pero mayor actividad física a diferencia del arco, por lo que debía mostrar toda su dedicación y determinación, algo que Yuuri notaba mucho en el pequeño alfa.   
Cada dos días desde muy temprano en la mañana Víctor se encaminaba hasta el lago para empezar su entrenamiento con Yuuri, pero ese día llego algo más tarde de lo usual a su práctica debido a que se había quedado dormido, cuando este llego Yuuri lo esperaba de pie cerca del lago, al verlo el omega sonrió divertido al verle llegar tan agitado.   
— Muy buenos días Víctor —saludo.   
— Buenos días Yuuri ¡Lo siento! Ayer me dormí muy tarde leyendo unos libros y cuando desperté ya había pasado mucho del alba —intento explicarse mientras trataba de regular su respiración.   
— No tienes nada de qué preocuparte —dijo el omega para calmarle.   
Después de todo, no era común que el pequeño llegara tarde pero no estaba mal que lo hiciera de vez en cuando, Yuuri no quería que se sobre esforzara dado que aun tenía mucho tiempo para mejorar en el arte de la espada.   
— Pero...   
— Esta bien, no te preocupes por eso, empecemos mejor el entrenamiento ¿está bien?  
— ¡Sí! 

Su rutina era muy sencilla, comenzaban a correr durante media hora alrededor del lago, hacían algunos ejercicios de calentamiento y si el clima lo favorecía, Víctor daba unas cuanta ¿s vueltas nadando en el lago, luego comenzaban a entrenar la fuerza física con combates de practica cuerpo a cuerpo hasta llegar al manejo directo de la espada, como sostenerla, la postura y el ataque. Al principio había sido muy difícil para el zarévich manejar todo eso, pero con el paso del tiempo fue superándolo. Al llegar la tarde descansaba un poco, conversaba con Yuuri de muchas cosas y luego se iba directo hacía el castillo para tomar un baño caliente, ese día no fue diferente a los demás, con la única diferencia de algo. 

— ¿Acabas de regresar de entrenar con Yuuri? —pregunto Mila mientras el zarévich llegaba y alcanzaba con gran cansancio su dormitorio, el pequeño cachorro Makkachin intento seguir a su dueño hasta la cama pero como aun no podía alcanzarla Mila se encargo de subirlo para que pudiera lamer contento la cara de su amo—. Debiste haberme llevado contigo, oye ¿Me estas escuchando?  
— Si —respondió cansado—. Milenka, ayer por la tarde jugamos hasta decir basta con Makkachin y Yuuri, hoy me tocaba entrenar.   
— Pero yo también quiero escapar del castillo, en unos días viene el príncipe Otabek y Lilia no me deja en paz con clases de etiqueta —refunfuñaba la zarevna mientras se lanzaba a la cama junto al cachorro y su hermano. 

Víctor también estaba al consciente de la visita del príncipe, no era de su agrado, pero tampoco podía hacer nada más por el momento, miro a su hermana quien seguía jugando con Makkachin a un lado de su cama. 

— Milenka ¿Qué piensas del ´príncipe Otabek? —pregunto directamente Víctor, habían pasado ya muchos meses desde que se anuncio el compromiso y que tanto Mila como Altin habían comenzado a interactuar pero este nunca le pregunto que pensaba al respecto del otro niño.   
— Umm me parece bien —respondió sencillamente.   
— ¿Pero bien en qué sentido? —intento hacer que le explicara.   
— Bien, no es malo ni bueno —volvió a responder escuetamente.   
— ¿Te gusta? Después de todo van a casarse.   
— Aun soy muy pequeña para pensar en casarme —respondió la niña con risotadas mientras Makkachin le lamia la cara, mientras que Víctor no podía creer el sencillo pensamiento de su hermana—. Mama y papa quieren que me case con el por el bien de nuestra amada Rusia, pero si cuando crezca no llega a gustarme lo dejare y buscare a quien yo de verdad quiera. Víctor no debe preocuparse por ello, solo debe pensar en Yuuri yo estaré perfectamente bien. 

La determinada y sencilla respuesta de la pequeña hizo sentir que durante mucho tiempo Víctor estuvo complicando muchas cosas en relación al compromiso de su hermana, era imposible no sentirse culpable dado que había sido por su debilidad que esta había sido comprometida al príncipe Otabek, pero también subestimo el corazón y la fortaleza de su Milenka quien por si misma a tan corta edad sabía que era lo que quería hacer. Sin embargo, hubo algo más que llamo su atención y no pudo dejarlo pasar. 

— ¿Cómo que debo pensar en Yuuri? ¿Qué dices con eso? —Pregunto, y Mila lo vio como si le hubiese salido una segunda cabeza—. ¿Qué?  
— Vitya por favor, es Yuuri, tu sabes bien de que hablo —pero el zarévich seguía bien sin entender a que se refirió su hermana quien aunque tenía escasos 8 años, tenía un buen ojo para las relaciones humanas, y le parecía ilógico que su hermano mayor por 5 años fuese un tonto en esa área—. ¿Te gusta Yuuri, no? 

Los colores corrieron directamente por todo el rostro de Víctor y comenzó a balbucear una gran cantidad de incoherencias que causaron la burla de su hermana, pero la chiquilla no pudo evitarlo, no era común ver esas expresiones en su hermano, mucho menos que este no se diera cuenta aun de lo que para ella era obvio. 

— ¿Por qué dices algo como eso? Yuuri es mi maestro y un muy grande amigo —busco explicar el zarévich pero ni con eso pudo hacer cambiar de opinión a la pelirroja.   
— ¡Te gusta Yuuri, te gusta Yuuri! ¡Yo lo sé desde que los vi la primera vez! —alardeo mientras el enrojecimiento del alfa crecía hasta la punta de sus cabellos.   
— ¡Calla por una vez Mila! —le pidió intentando callarla el mismo con sus manos, pero al hacerlo la niña lamio de estas provocando que la soltara al tiempo que hacia una mueca y exclamación de asco, a su vez que la zarevna salía corriendo de la habitación dejando al joven zarévich completamente confuso y desorientado. 

A la mañana siguiente Víctor salió disparado del castillo en su caballo, se había quedado nuevamente dormido pero esta vez por culpa de los incesantes pensamientos que habían traído las palabras de Milenka. Con solo recordarlo su corazón se aceleraba, su rostro enrojecía y en dos ocasiones cayo de la cama divagando sobre Yuuri, y es que no sabía qué hacer, estaba comenzando a creer que su hermana tenía razón al decirle que le gustaba Yuuri. Por otro lado, el dios del hielo se extraño de que nuevamente Víctor llegara más tarde de la hora pautada, como aun sentía su presencia muy lejos de allí decidió ir en busca de algunos frutos para preparar un Pastel para ese día a la hora del almuerzo. Se acerco hasta el lago cuando sintió la presencia del alfa acercase, cuando llego este iba llegando junto a su caballo. 

— ¡Buenos días! —saludo un agitado Víctor bajándose de su caballo y corriendo hacia Yuuri.   
— Buenos días —le devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa—. Parece que te has quedado dormido —expreso algo risueño, el rostro de Víctor tiño levemente por la vergüenza.   
— Eh, sí… había estado pensado en varias cosas durante la noche y no he podido conciliar muy bien el sueño— expreso desviando levemente la mirada del dios del hielo, sin embargo, este seguía con el ímpetu de verlo directamente a los ojos.  
— Eso no es muy bueno ¿en qué pensabas que no pudiste dormir? —Pregunto curioso—, ¿algún otro problema con tu familia? ¿El bebe de tu madre está bien?  
\- No, no es nada de eso, mi madre y el bebe están en perfectas condiciones también, solo pienso en cosas —respondió secamente intentando desviar el tema. 

Yuuri pudo notar que este no quería seguir tratando el tema, si era algo que le aquejaba el dios del hielo de verdad quería ayudarlo, pero lo mejor que podía hacer por el momento era darle su espacio si no se sentía preparado para decirle lo que le ocurría. 

— Entiendo, bueno vamos a comenzar — Yuuri se acercó un poco más a el zarévich, invadiendo una parte de su espacio personal le veía fijamente a lo que sentir más avergonzado, de repente el omega soltó un pequeño jadeo de exclamación—. Víctor, parece ser que has crecido un poco.  
— ¿Qué? ¿He crecido? —pregunto.   
— Si así es—respondió con una dulce sonrisa—. Antes no llegabas a mis hombros, pero ahora ya te encuentras a la altura de mi mentón —comento Yuuri con gran alegría—. Has crecido mucho desde que te conozco, me alegro —dijo mientras le acariciaba cariñosamente sus largos cabellos. 

E rostro de Víctor se tiño de color rojo y los sentimientos que comenzaba a tener en su pecho empezaban a explotar uno a uno dentro de él sin poder contenerlos, Mila tenía razón, de verdad que le gustaba Yuuri, era tan hermoso que no podía con eso, sentía que su corazón iba a reventar, tanto que… 

— Te quiero Yuuri.

Lo había dicho espontáneamente, tanto que no noto en un principio que lo había dicho hasta que vio el rostro sorprendido del omega, luego volvió a enrojecer mientras decía un montón de incoherencias y quería morirse allí mismo, intento explicarse cuando el dios lo tomo entre sus brazos y sintió que todo su mundo colapsaría de tantas emociones juntas, fue cuando sintió el fuerte agarre y la voz amenazante de Yuuri que entendió que algo no estaba bien. 

Capitulo 29: Emboscada

Víctor había dicho las palabras que por mucho tiempo intento averiguar dentro de su corazón, sus pensamientos estaban únicamente dirigidos hacia esa persona, pero en ese mismo instante un problema desconocido amenazaba contra ellos y lo único que el joven zarévich podía hacer era refugiarse en los brazos de su dulce omega, mientras este sostenía entre sus manos la espada con la cual estaba dispuesto a protegerle. 

— ¡Sal de donde quieras que estés! ¡Muéstrate! — exigió Yuuri observando hacia un punto determinado.

A unos pocos metros de distancia oculto entre varios árboles y arbustos, se escucho como una risa grave resonaba, aquel personaje le sorprendía la perspicacia del Yuuri pero al sentirse ya descubierto decidió que no había ya motivo para esconderse. 

—Me sorprendes omega, no imagine que pudieran vernos desde la distancia que se encuentran —respondió aquel hombre quien iba acompañado a su vez con otros tres más, todos iban portando arcos y espadas largas en sus cinturones, además de que sus almas y corazones estaban cubiertos por intensas coloraciones de color negro, solo con ver eso Yuuri afianzo el agarre del pequeño alfa contra sí.   
— ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Qué es lo que buscan? —cuestiono directamente el omega, estaba seguro que sus intensiones no eran buenas, dada la severidad de la maldad en sus corazones intuía que podían ser muchas opciones, ninguna mejor que la otra, no obstante, aun debía tantear el terreno antes de planear un escape, estar cerca de Víctor dificultaba las cosas—. Si buscan dinero están perdiendo su tiempo.   
— Nada de eso omega, no necesitamos tu dinero. Lo estamos buscando a él —y señalo directamente el cuerpecito de Víctor, Yuuri frunció la mirada al observar como quien parecía el jefe del grupo daba una señal para que uno de sus hombres fuera contra ellos, el alfa se alarmo temiendo por la vida de ambos. 

Víctor lo sabía, entendía quienes eran esos hombres y para que estaban allí, no era la primera vez que sucedía algo similar desde que tenía uso de razón. Ocurrieron muchas circunstancias en las que intentaron secuestrar o atentar contra alguien de la familia real, muchos condes o duques, incluso monarcas vecinos estaban celosos del poder que mantenía el zar dentro de su gran territorio, y no eran escasos los ataques que estos orientaban, pero siempre habían sido desarticulados antes de que pudieran darse, gran parte de estos Víctor nunca prestaba atención hasta que débilmente escuchaba los rumores de parte de la servidumbre del castillo. Esa era la primera vez que algo así le sucedía fuera del castillo y estaba completamente aterrado, no quería que nada le sucediese a Yuuri por su culpa, podía sobrellevar lo que pasara a él pero no a Yuuri. 

—Y-Yuuri —susurro mirándole con pavor, todo su cuerpo temblaba del miedo preso del pánico de no saber qué hacer, pero al alzar la vista noto como este le entregaba una dulce sonrisa, casi como si le dijera que pese a la situación que afrontaban, todo estaba bien.   
— Descuida, saldremos juntos de esto —contesto sin ápice de miedo en su voz sorprendiendo incluso al propio zarévich. 

Yuuri sabía que era algo brusco pero no tenía tiempo para pensar demasiado, tomando el brazo de Víctor lo lanzo sobre su espalda y le grito que se afianzara, casi nada de tiempo tuvo el pequeño para reaccionar cuando uno de los hombres estaba atacando a Yuuri, el alfa trato de callar sus gritos para no entorpecer a Yuuri pero se vio sorprendido que incluso con el encima de él, neutralizo al hombre que les atacaba, derribándolo contra el sueño y colocando su espada en el cuello de este para evitar que se moviera, a unos pocos metros de ellos, los tres hombres restantes estaban mudos por las acciones del omega. Sin retirar el filo del cuello ajeno, Yuuri alzo la vista hacia los otros tres, su mirada reflejaba la ira que sentía en ese mismo instante. 

— Me dirán entonces ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Qué quieren de Víctor? ¿Por qué vas tras él? —ordeno que les respondiera. 

Por su parte, aquel hombre chaqueo la lengua con frustración, cuando le habían hablado de la misión jamás comentaron que el omega que ahora acompañaba al zarévich tuviese tales cualidades de lucha, incluso esperaban reclamarlo como un trofeo por la captura del hijo del zar, pero ahora todas las cosas cambiaban. Así que cambio rápidamente su faz, su frustración cambio por una cínica sonrisa de burla que desconcertó a Yuuri por un momento, sabía que aquel hombre planeaba algo, así que debía ser cuidadoso con sus acciones aunque tuviese la ventaja de un rehén. 

— Me encuentro sorprendido que un joven omega como usted se encuentre a favor de proteger lo que representa este niño ¿No es algo más bien contraproducente? —comenzó a hablar y a Víctor no le gustaron los aires que estaba tomando dicha conversación.   
— ¿Qué quiere decir?   
— ¿Por casualidad no sabe quien este niño? —Pregunto mirando directamente a los ojos de Víctor y este descifro con terror la intención detrás de las palabras de ese hombre—. Debe ser que él no te ha dicho todo lo que debes saber joven omega.   
El agarre de Víctor sobre la espalda de Yuuri se afianzo de tal manera que Yuuri estuvo a punto de desviar su mirada hacia él, de repente comenzó a sentir una ola de ira naciendo del corazón del alfa.   
— ¿Víctor?   
— ¡Cállate, cállate, cállate! ¡No digas ni una palabra más! —chillo el zarévich desesperado, Yuuri intento calmarle en vano, sin entender el reciente desespero del pequeño alfa, jamás le había visto actuar de tal forma.   
— ¡Víctor cálmate! ¿Qué te sucede? ¡Víctor! —le hablo buscando que se calmara, no estaban en situación de perder los estribos al igual que tampoco entendía la reacción de este. Por su parte, aquel hombre ensancho su oscura sonrisa divertido de lo que estaba haciendo, estaba por demás divertido de lo que había generado.  
— Parece que el ya no podrá decirle nada joven, oh joven que zarévich, que malo eres ocultando las cosas.   
— ¿Zarévich? —repitió lentamente la palabra, entendiendo de golpe todo, Víctor quería morir cuando dichas palabras salieron como aire ahogado de los labios del omega.   
— Si, el niño que sostiene sobre su espalda es el heredero del Zar de esta nación —revelo triunfante. 

Hubo un breve periodo de silencio donde nadie dijo ni hizo nada, el hombre esperaba que Yuuri al enterarse de la verdadera identidad de Víctor dejara que estos pudiesen llevárselo, no obstante, muy diferente a la expresión que espero, el rostro del dios del hielo mostro una sonrisa confiada. 

— ¿Y que con eso? ¿Esperaba que le entregara a Víctor al enterarme de su procedencia? —Inquirió, soltó un soplido de burla—. Pase lo que pase yo voy a proteger a este niño ¡aun si debo atacarlos a ustedes!  
—Yuuri —Víctor quería llorar, por tanto tiempo había ocultado aquel secreto por temor a que Yuuri no le permitiera verle nuevamente, tanto tiempo que quiso decirlo pero no se atrevía por ese miedo de perderlo que ahora parecía reducido a nada por la mirada determinada del omega por protegerlo, su corazón no podía con tanto. 

El líder de los asesinos se vio frustrado, le hubiese gustado no asesinar tan singular espécimen, un omega forastero de cabellos oscuros, de verdad que hubiese querido jugar un rato con él pero no le dejaba de otra, había demostrado ser un obstáculo contra los planes de su señor, no podía permitir que volviera a interferir. 

— Entonces morirás junto al escrúpulo bastardo del Zar —él junto al resto de sus hombres levantaron sus arcos y flechas apuntando contra Yuuri y Víctor.   
— ¡Detente! ¡Te recuerdo que tengo a uno de tus compañeros de rehén! —exclamo el dios del hielo levantando al hombre de golpe frente a ellos, pero no espero que su nivel de cinismo superara tales escalas al punto de disparar múltiples flechas contra su compañero.   
— El no es importante, fue declarado muerto desde el momento que fue atrapado por ti—declaro sin ápice de remordimiento, y Yuuri sintió la ira correrle por las venas. 

Este no había dudado en atacar a sus propios compañeros y estaba seguro que si caían ante ellos no tendrían escrúpulos con sus acciones. Hizo una mirada rápida a su entorno, bajando la mirada hasta su brazo derecho, este había sido impactado por una de las flechas y empezaba a teñirse de sangre. Debía actuar rápido. Realizo un fuerte silbido que llamo la atención de los hombres por un instante que fue suficiente para que el caballo de Víctor apareciese tumbándolos en el proceso, con prisas subió a Víctor en el caballo y luego se subió él escapando rápidamente del lugar. 

— ¡Tomen los caballos, no dejen que escapen! —grito el malhechor. 

Por su lado, Yuuri hacia lo posible por adentrarse en el frondoso bosque para escapar de la pista de aquellos hombres, en el tiempo que tenia viviendo en ese lugar comenzó a explorarlos hasta conocerlo como la palma de su mano, era un lugar de difícil acceso en algunos sectores si te descuidabas del camino principal, así que Yuuri se internaba dentro camino más escabroso con la intención de que no fueran encontrados, pero poco a poco su visión se hacía menos nítida y le preocupaba que algo más estuviera dentro de aquellas flechas. Víctor justo detrás de él observaba con terror como la tela de la ropa de Yuuri se enrojecía por la abundancia de la sangre que escapaba de su herida. 

— Y-Yuuri, tu brazo esta…   
— ¡Mi brazo no tiene importancia ahora! —grito acelerando el paso del caballo al sentir como sus perseguidores estaban muy cerca de ellos—. Lo importante es escapar y ponerte a salvo.   
— Yuuri —empezó a llorar —… Por favor déjame, me buscan a mi por ser el hijo del zar, tú no tienes porque sufrir esto —sollozo, pero pese a la circunstancia en la que estaban el omega volteo un poco su rostro para encararlo.   
— ¡No quiero escucharte decir eso nuevamente! Víctor es Víctor sin importar quien seas para este reino ¡Pase lo que pase yo voy a protegerte! 

Las lágrimas nuevamente surcaron los ojos de Víctor, se sentía patético justo como un niño estaba siendo protegido por la persona que más quería, incluso había sido herido por su culpa, pero pese a todo eso mantenía su perseverancia para protegerle, el alma de aquel omega era tan fuerte que sentía que era débil en comparación, tan patético… Nuevamente sin poder hacer nada. 

—Cierra tus ojos y sostente fuerte —le ordeno el dios a Víctor haciéndolo salir de su ensoñación, iba a preguntarle el porqué de ello cuando nuevamente Yuuri hablo pero esta vez con mayor fuerza—, ¡Hazlo rápido!   
— ¡Sí! 

Yuuri había hecho lo posible de evitar que los consiguieran pero le molestaba la insistencia de aquellos hombres, sabía que si no hacia algo podrían alcanzarles en cualquier momento así que no tuvo otra opción que usar sus dones, por eso pidió que el niño cerrara sus ojos. Cuando estuvo seguro que no veía nada hizo crecer grandes hileras de plantas creando una barrera vegetal que hacía imposible que fueran perseguidos, a su vez abrió el camino para correr hasta la colina cerca de ellos. Corrieron un poco más hasta que decidieron bajar de él y ocultando al caballo en una cueva, siguieron el camino. Muy cerca del acantilado había un camino rocoso que podían bajar para regresar al lago, allí Yuuri tendría más libertad para escapar hacia el pueblo y dejar a Víctor junto a la guardia real, era justo en su camino hasta la cima de la colina que noto lo debilitado que estaba, había perdido una buena cantidad de sangre y el dios estaba más que seguro que aquella flecha había estado envenenada. 

— ¡Yuuri! —y lo sostuvo antes de que cayera al suelo, con un poco de esfuerzo hizo lo posible de recostarlo contra la pared rocosa, su respiración estaba agitada y su rostro encendido por algo que no conocía pero sabía que le estaba afectando, la preocupación del alfa subió cuando este alzo la vista e intento levantarse nuevamente—. Yuuri no lo hagas debes descansar.   
— Ellos… no se han ido de aquí —dijo alertando a Víctor del peligro que aun corrían— No estamos seguros, debemos movernos. 

Al ver que no tenían de otra más que escapar, Víctor sostuvo como podía a Yuuri de uno de sus brazos para ayudarlo a moverse, este sonrió levemente. 

— Estoy bien —le expreso—, haz lo posible por escapar por el sendero y déjame aquí, yo estaré bien—pero Víctor negó con la cabeza e hizo un gran esfuerzo para seguir cargando el peso de Yuuri mientras caminaban, el dios del hielo miraba con preocupación—. Víctor.   
— ¿Cómo puedes decir que estas bien? —Le cuestiono encolerizado, tenía una flecha atravesando su hombro derecho, había hecho un esfuerzo sobrehumano escapando de aquellos hombres —, ¿Cómo puedes ser tan imprudente? Solo debiste dejarme y huir, entregarme a esos hombre… así tu no estarías…  
— Te digo que estoy bien —contesto, al alzar la vista noto como estaban ya en la cima de la colina, a unos pocos metros de ellos estaba el acantilado y el sendero que diera hasta el lago. Caminaron hasta que las piernas de Yuuri volvieron a flaquear y solo con ayuda del zarévich pudo sentarse sobre el suelo, al instante se sostuvo la cabeza sobreponiéndose al mareo—. Muchas gracias Víctor… y lo siento por ser débil justo en este momento 

¿Cómo podía decir eso si estaban a punto de salvarse gracias a él? Pensó el alfa mientras seguían caminando, de verdad Yuuri era increíble, aun con una herida en su brazo hacía su máximo esfuerzo por salir de allí, no lloraba como Víctor había comenzado a hacerlo desde hacía ya un rato. Pero Yuuri le sorprendió nuevamente con sus espontáneos gestos, pese a su malestar trato de limpiar las lagrimas de Víctor quien busco la forma de no intensificarlo. El dios estaba atento de todo lo que pasara con Víctor, sabía que lo estaba preocupando, después de todo el corazón de este era uno de los más puros y hermosos que Yuuri había conocido, por eso es que no permitiría que por ningún motivo algo le pasase, aun si debiese entregar su propia vida en el proceso.


	33. Verdad

Se encontraban muy cerca de la única salida que tenían, Víctor ponía su mayor esfuerzo en cargar con el cuerpo de Yuuri para subir lo que sobraba de la colina, sin embargo, el dios del hielo reconocía que no estaba en una buena posición. Gracias a todos los pecados cometidos y su permanencia indiscriminada en el mundo humano, habían hecho que poco a poco su cuerpo se fuese debilitándose. Su capacidad de recuperación no era la misma que cuando llego a ese lugar, además el veneno incrustado en la flecha hacía que se sintiera casando, tenía su vista nublada, no obstante, aquellos hombres habían logrado pasar su barrera vegetal de algún modo y venían en camino hacia ellos. Se saco la flecha de su hombro intentado contener un grito de dolor, Víctor lo miro preocupado dado que la sangre comenzó a brotar con más fuerza. 

— Víctor, necesito que me escuches.  
— ¿Q-que pasa?   
— Quiero que me hagas caso a lo que digo — hizo una pausa—. En cuanto te lo ordene, quiero que tomes el sendero del lago, al llegar abajo tu caballo estará esperándote, tómalo y huye de inmediato al castillo, allí estarás a salvo —dicho esto con algo de dificultad intento levantarse y caminar hacia el camino por donde ingresaron, Víctor lo observo como si estuviese loco e intento detenerlo sosteniéndolo del brazo izquierdo.   
— ¿Qué haces? Aun estas muy mal, además mi caballo lo dejamos bajando la colina, es imposible…   
— Víctor, confía en mí, tu caballo estará allí esperando… así que por favor, vete. 

Víctor observo como el cuerpo de Yuuri intentaba tomar fuerzas en cada paso que daba, su espalda daba en contraste con la luz y en ningún momento volteo hacia el lugar donde el zarévich estaba. Era obvio lo que este planeaba. 

— ¿Qué piensas hacer tu? —pregunto sintiendo que la voz no le salía.   
— Voy a detenerlos mientras tú escapas.   
— ¡No puedes, es una locura! —Grito—, estas completamente herido, no podrás ganarle en ese estado —pero Yuuri no le escucho y siguió caminando, haciendo caso omiso a cada una de ellas-. ¡Yuuri!   
\- Yo estaré bien, no moriré tan fácilmente —le expreso sin mirarle—, y si es para protegerte haría cualquier cosa… ¡Así que corre! 

Víctor observo como el omega se alejaba, iba a irse directo a una muerte segura, el zarévich lo sabía, pese a todas las fuerzas que pudiese tener su maestro, no podría vencer a los tres juntos con esas heridas.  
Justo en ese momento los tres asesinos aparecieron bajándose de sus caballos, Yuuri se puso en guardia mientras Víctor miraba todo desde la entrada del sendero sin querer abandonar al omega. 

— Con que aquí te encontrabas maldito brujo —vocifero el líder con los ojos desorbitados de la ira—, no sé qué trucos hiciste ¡pero no dejare que tu o ese mocoso salgan de aquí con vida!   
Sin embargo, Yuuri no respondió a ninguna de las palabras de aquel hombre tan solo los observo, esto solo hizo que la cólera de aquel aumentara quien ordeno a sus demás hombres apuntarle con sus respectivos arcos. El dios del hielo tenía solo un instante para pensar, la única forma segura de salir de allí con vida era usando sus dones, desviar aquellas flechas con una corriente de viento y atrapar a los hombres en roca solida imposibilitando así cualquier posibilidad de movimiento, pero Yuuri estaba congelado en su sitio. No quería usarlos, dado que contrario a todo lo que le pidió, Víctor seguía a escasos metros de él, estando aun dentro de su rango de visión si se volteaba. Ya se había arriesgado demasiado usándolos al intentar despistarlos sin llamar la atención del niño pero en esta oportunidad era completamente diferente, estaba justo frente a él y cualquier movimiento que hiciese seria observado, vería aquella diferencia de la cual intento escapar durante el tiempo que le conocía, temiendo usar su verdadera naturaleza para que no le aborreciera y pensara que era un demonio. Yuuri estaba seguro si él dijera esas palabras, no podría recuperarse, por eso busco otra alternativa aun en ese momento desesperado. Pensó en recibir los impactos en su cuerpo, quizás podría retenerlos por un momento debido al shock y derrotarlos a los tres de un solo golpe, no obstante, descarto la idea de inmediato. Gracias al veneno impregnado en las flechas, si no lograba inmovilizar a todos tendría que luchar con mucha mayor dificultad y le sería muy complicado proteger a Víctor. Múltiples opciones surcaban su cabeza pero ninguna podía ayudarle, estaba dividido entre sí usar sus dones o usar usando la fuerza, pensando desesperado y entonces aquellos hombres dispararon.   
Quizás solo fue su culpa por no haber prestado atención, quizás debió solo debió atacarlos sin importar las consecuencias dentro de su cuerpo, pero cuando Yuuri observo como Víctor se adelantaba frente a él y recibía las flechas de sus oponentes dentro de su cuerpo para protegerle, Yuuri creyó que su corazón y su alma se iban de su cuerpo al mismo instante. Su pequeño cuerpo cayó a un costado del dios de hielo y este observo horrorizado como la sangre salía intensamente de su cuerpo, al tomarlo en brazos vio como le sonreía débilmente con su rostro pálido, pronto las lágrimas nublaban los ojos de Yuuri y no sabía ya que hacer. El zarévich luchaba por decirle algo pero a la distancia seguían las molestas voces de los autores de esa infamia, y un terrible sentimiento azoto nuevamente el cuerpo del dios. Muy cerca de él escucho el tic tac de los relojes, y por un instante creyó verse nuevamente en esa habitación oscura, con la sonrisa de aquel otro dios infame riéndose de su persona. Pronto otro sonido azoto sus oídos, fue el de los gritos desesperados, gritos horribles y desgarradores de los asesinos envueltos en llamas. Pero como si aún estuviera ajeno a todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor, Yuuri seguía abrazado al cuerpo de Víctor que sangraba aun sin reaccionar mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, solo entro en razón cuando sintió que algo les arrastraba, encontrándose con la mirada desorbitada, siendo el rostro deformado de aquel asesino que iba siendo consumido por las llamas. Como si en medio de su averno, el hombre sonrió de manera espeluznante provocando un escalofrió en el dios del hielo, con sus poros reventados pronuncio de forma rasposa: 

—Si yo me muero, me los llevo conmigo al infierno. 

Agonizante y con su cuerpo en llamas, el líder de los asesinos había hecho su último esfuerzo arrastrando hasta el acantilado tanto a Yuuri como a Víctor que yacía en sus brazos. El dios del hielo lo alejo de ambos sintiendo resentidos sus brazos al verse quemado por las llamas que consumían a su atacante, aun se sentía mareado y débil por lo que desplego las alas casi al último momento evitando que el impacto contra el lago fuese peor. Sin embargo, el impacto al caer fue igual de fuerte provocando que se separaran al entrar a la profundidad del lago. Cuando el agua los engullo, Víctor se sintió completamente ligero, casi como si flotara en una especie de burbuja, lo último que recuerda haber observado fue el rostro de Yuuri acercándose hacia a él, posterior a eso todo fue oscuridad.   
¿Acaso había muerto? Todo a su alrededor estaba oscuro pero no se sentía frio, tenía algo cálido cubriéndole, ese mismo lo llamaba desde la lejanía y el zarévich sabía quién era esa persona, era alguien muy importante que lo llamaba con una voz desesperada, parecía como si estuviese llorando. Quiso abrir los ojos pero sentía los parpados pesados, el llanto seguía y el joven quería levantarse para poder calmarle, su corazón se resentía y dolía fuertemente dentro de él. Cuando logro sobreponerse a la oscuridad, sintió en un principio una fuerte luz cegarle al abrir los ojos, parpadeo un par de veces un poco confuso hasta que sintió algo húmedo caer sobre su rostro, al alzar el rostro noto como aquellos ojos ámbar que tanto amaba se encontraban abnegados de lagrimas. 

— Yuuri…   
Víctor trato de incorporarse con cuidado, sabía que estaba herido y no quería agraviar el estado de las mismas aun teniendo las flechas incrustadas, pero al mirar hacia su cuerpo no encontró ninguna de las dichosas flechas, es más, tampoco sintió ningún dolor o algún tipo de corte a lo largo de su cuerpo, se tocó incrédulo sintiendo gran confusión, miro rápidamente a Yuuri buscando una respuesta. 

— ¿Estoy muerto? —pregunto algo desorientado tocando sus largos cabellos y pasándolos por su frente, pero un jadeo de terror le hizo enfocar su atención rápidamente hasta donde estaba Yuuri.   
— ¡No quieras jugar con eso! —le grito el omega mientras lo tomaba nuevamente en sus brazos y su llanto se intensificaba, había pasado horas de angustia, horas en las que Víctor no despertaba, momentos donde Yuuri se sentía morir por no haber podido hacer nada, creyendo que le perdería—. Estuve muy preocupado, aunque cure tus heridas no reaccionabas, de verdad temí… que fueras a morir por mi culpa. 

Quizás como nunca antes, Yuuri lloro amargamente abrazado al pequeño cuerpo del alfa mientras este intentaba asimilar muchas cosas, gracias a las hierbas medicinales que el omega tenía en casa, este no tuvo más que un poco de mareo gracias a los efectos del veneno en las flechas. Pero Víctor seguía incrédulo por la reacción de Yuuri, de verdad no se arrepentía de haberse atravesado en ese ataque, pensó que si debía morir prefería hacerlo protegiendo a la persona que más quería, no obstante, se vio sorprendido con que la muerte aun no le llamaba. Yuuri seguía llorando sobre él, lamentando mucho lo que le había pasado, pero en su interior el alfa sabía que no era su culpa en lo absoluto. 

— Yuuri —le llamo, este alzo la vista, sus ojos estaban rojos, notándose lo mucho que había llorado en esas horas, Víctor se sintió algo culpable pero no quería echarse para atrás con sus decisiones, un alfa honorable no debía arrepentirse de sus acciones—. No llores más por favor, no fue tu culpa, yo mismo fui el que decidió intervenir.   
— ¡No, es mi culpa! Si hubiera sido más fuerte, si no hubiese sido débil no te hubiera pasado nada —sollozo nuevamente el omega.  
— Pero entonces te hubieses herido en lugar de mí y yo estaría llorando como tú —explico el alfa y el dios del hielo alzo nuevamente la vista asimilando las palabras de este—. Yo te quiero mucho, por eso no quería que algo malo te pasara. Lo siento Yuuri, es mi culpa hacerte sentir triste. 

Pero Yuuri no había escuchado particularmente parte de las disculpas de Víctor, su corazón se había acelerado y sus mejillas enrojecido por las palabras pronunciadas por aquel pequeño alfa, el te quiero de este había salido de manera espontanea sin pensar en el pobre corazón del omega que suficientes emociones había tenido por ese día. Estaba claro que el te quiero pronunciado por Víctor era muy diferente al que él pensaba, después de todo era muy joven, sin embargo, solo eso basto para que el dios del hielo se regañara internamente, porque no podía permitir la formación de tales sentimientos, no podía interferir en ese mundo más de lo que ya lo estaba haciendo, además, que ese tipo de relaciones jamás prosperarían, jamás. 

— Solo tengo una duda… ¿Cómo fue que nosotros…? —No sabía bien como decirlo, las palabras no salían y Yuuri sintió como todo el color se iba de su rostro, sabía el camino de la conversación que Víctor estaba tomando—. Sé que mi mente estaba difusa por las heridas pero lo recuerdo bien, nosotros caímos al lago desde el acantilado, caímos junto a ese hombre que estaba envuelto en llamas —miro directamente el rostro del omega—. Todos esos hombres se prendieron en fuego de la nada, el hecho que sobreviviéramos a la caída… mis propias heridas ¿Cómo es posible todo eso? 

Era razonable todas esas preguntas, después de todo Yuuri fue cegado por la ira y no previó que el joven le observara, además Víctor no era ningún tonto, aun si quisiera engañarlo eran demasiadas cosas como para pasar por alto. El zarévich también estaba confuso, sabía que en ese mundo existían muchas cosas extraordinarias pero no sabía explicar de dónde había ocurrido todo eso. 

— ¿Estás seguro que quieres escuchar la verdad? —Pregunto el dios, Víctor asintió firmemente—, puede que me odies o no quieras saber nada de mi luego de que te lo diga, podre parecerte algo despreciable o desagradable.   
—Yuuri es Yuuri, sea lo que sea que me digas no me hará cambiar de opinión. 

Las palabras de Víctor fueron claras, muy sencillas pero sinceras, casi al mismo estilo de las que el dios había pronunciado cuando se entero sobre su verdadero origen, no importara que era lo que fuera para los demás, el siempre seria Víctor para él, y es debido a esas mismas palabras, que pudo perder todo miedo de contarle la verdad. Fue sincero con todo, con respecto a lo era, su naturaleza, como los había salvado y que era lo que estaba haciendo en ese mundo, incluso el periodo de tiempo que yacía en el. Víctor escucho todo en silencio y con suma atención, si era sincero, de no haber presenciado todo lo que paso esa mañana quizás no creyera tan fácil en dichas palabras pero también era Yuuri quien las contaba, no lo veía capaz de mentir con semejante cuestión. Cuando el dios termino de explicar, el alfa estuvo unos minutos analizando todo, de cierto modo, algunas adquirían sentido, pero otras aun le eran muy difíciles de asimilar. De repente, y ante la asombrada mirada del omega, este se dios dos manotazos en sus mejillas tiñéndolas un poco de rojo, Yuuri estuvo a punto de preguntarle porque lo había hecho cuando se vio sorprendido por el abrazo del alfa. 

— ¡Esta todo bien Yuuri! No importa si eres humano, un dios, un mago o demonio, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo, pase lo que pase yo estaré siempre a tu lado. 

Las palabras de apoyo de Víctor fueron muy tiernas, extremadamente infantiles pese al temblor de su cuerpo por abrazar a la persona que quería, sus mejillas enrojecidas y su rostro brillante lo denotaban, pero hubo contraste que el pequeño zarévich no pudo notar y fue como la garganta del omega se cerraba intentando contener por todos los medios un jadeo de dolor, Yuuri hizo lo posible por contener las lagrimas mientras correspondía el pequeño abrazo que Víctor le daba, con todas sus fuerzas desearía poder estar siempre al lado de ese mar de alegría y luz que representaba ese alfa, de verdad quería poder cumplir con todo lo que esos ojos zafiro le pedían pero eso era completamente imposible.   
En algún momento tendrían que separarse y eso era algo que no podía ser cambiado.


	34. Avance

Durante la noche de aquel atentado, Víctor llego con las ropas mojadas y algo sucio, los sirvientes le atendieron nada más ingreso por las puertas del castillo preguntando exaltados por su estado. El consejero Yakov fue uno de los primeros en llegar hasta él cuestionando a gritos donde había estado hasta tales horas, recalcando su inmadurez y falta de tacto contra su honorable madre, la zarina que estaba esperando justo un bebe y que había estado muy preocupada por él. No obstante, pese a todo lo que pudo haber sido, Víctor se disculpó sinceramente con el consejero, asegurando de todo corazón que no volvería a pasar. Todos los presentes observaron al zarévich con incredibilidad, pero al ver la propia expresión de Yakov, nadie dijo nada más al respecto. Víctor subió a su habitación reflexionando sobre muchas cosas, la historia de Yuuri y su cercanía a la muerte le habían dejado una profunda marca en su alma que le hizo cambiar bruscamente sus pensamientos e ideales, incluso su manera de ver aquel naciente sentimiento cambio por completo luego de ese día.   
Así fue pasando el tiempo, casi tres años exactamente desde el primer encuentro entre el dios y príncipe. Ahora Víctor era un joven alfa de 16 años. La edad de verdad que había hecho maravillas con la belleza que de por si el alfa ya poseía, aumento en altura considerablemente al igual que empezó a perder sus rasgos infantiles, su voz había dejado de ser infantil aunque seguía siendo igual de cantarina que costumbre, su cabello plateado que llevaba por los hombros ahora estaba al tamaño de su espalda y acostumbraba a llevarlo en trenzas o en una cola de caballo alta. Sin poder evitarlo, el pequeño alfa estaba convirtiéndose en un hombre hecho y derecho que captaba las miradas por donde quiera que pasara. No había momento donde los hijos o hijas de algún noble que visitase el castillo suspirasen por él y pidiese a los dioses una oportunidad con el zarévich solamente por su esplendida belleza. Sin embargo, sus cambios físicos no fueron lo único que alcanzo. Había comenzado repensar sus ideales desde muy corta edad considerando su posición como heredero al trono de Rusia que no era algo que debía desestimar, aquella posición era muy codiciada por miles de personas, y luego de aquel accidente Víctor no dejo que las personas pudieran anticiparse a él. Mejoro notablemente en sus clases personales, comenzó a circundar los consejos de guerra y se dormía tarde estudiando algunos libros en la biblioteca del castillo, a su vez, pidió que Yuuri le enseñara más a fondo el arte de la espada y cualquier otro arte que pudiera enseñarle, con todo ello, en diversas ocasiones colapso por el sobreesfuerzo ganándose múltiples regaños por parte del omega, no obstante, a Víctor no le importaba, en su cabeza solo había una sola circulando que le incitaba a ser más fuerte. Su seguridad ya no solo le afectaba, esta estaba condicionada a la seguridad física y emocional de su familia, incluyendo con gran prioridad la del propio Yuuri. Luego de verlo empapado en lágrimas por su culpa hacía tres años, el alfa estaba determinado a no volver a caer en una emboscada de ese tipo, tenía que mejorar, prepararse, ser fuerte para cuidarse y para cuidar a aquellos que amaba, no podía dejar que nuevamente lo tomaran débil. Debía ser fuerte para proteger a quienes amara, y así poder guiar y proteger a su pueblo. Sin embargo, aun tenía una gran muralla que superar que incluso para el Víctor actual era omnipotente. El zar Alexei Nikiforov. Pese a que luego algunos años Víctor demostrase ser un genio en muchas cosas, el zar no había estado allí para observar que su hijo no era el inútil que había apodado luego de su derrota con el príncipe Otabek. Posterior al nacimiento de su tercer hijo, el Zar había decidió hacer una expedición por la conquista de nuevos territorios para el gran imperio ruso, por lo cual tenía cerca de un año y medio fuera del castillo dejando a su consejero principal a cargo de todo. Pese a ser alfa, Víctor no contaba con la edad y experiencia suficiente para estar a cargo de un imperio tan grande como lo era Rusia, además de ello, el zar aun no consideraba que su primogénito estuviese aun acto para gobernar. Al partir tan pronto en su expedición, Víctor no tuvo oportunidad de demostrarle los cambios que había obtenido desde que comenzó a practicar con Yuuri. Aunque esa circunstancia afectaba un poco el orgullo del zarévich, sinceramente este consideraba que era mejor para él no ser el encargado del trono en ausencia de su padre por ese momento, le encantaba la idea de ser el guía de ese pueblo tan maravillo con el que convivía muchas veces, pero también le encantaba ser libre mientras pudiera, hacer las cosas que quisiera y por supuesto, pasar tiempo con Yuuri. Pese a los tres años que habían transcurrido, la personalidad activa, juguetona y curiosa de Víctor no había mermado en lo absoluto, es más, había crecido con el tiempo. Frente al dios del hielo había perdido todo recato o miedo desde que no hubo secretos entre ellos respecto a sus orígenes, sin temor a ser juzgados, ambos fueron como querían ser, y Víctor no tuvo represalias de actuar como el mismo era, un joven atolondrado, jovial y con un alma pura y brillante. A Yuuri no le molestaba, desde el principio supo que Víctor siempre había actuado diferente a su edad, y verlo ser quien era le traía un gran sentimiento de alivio y felicidad en su alma. Por su parte, el zarévich se sorprendía cada cierto tiempo por algunos aspectos relacionados a la naturaleza omnipotente de Yuuri, y una de ellas aparte de la capacidad de este de controlar infinitas cosas, era el hecho que el omega no había envejecido ni un solo día desde que le conoció. Este le explico que los tiempos transcurrían diferentes en el mundo humano y en la dimensión de los dioses, aunque tenía casi 20 años en el mundo humano, en su mundo apenas había transcurrido un mes y diez días desde que se fue, solo ese tiempo había envejecido aunque hubiesen pasado ya dos décadas desde entonces. Víctor no supo como sentirse al respecto al momento de enterarse por primera vez, especialmente al notar que había algo de eso que a Yuuri le afectaba, este no le había dicho que exactamente pero el alfa estaba seguro que afectaba a su cuerpo. No obstante, cada vez que tenían la oportunidad de olvidarse de sus problemas, hacían lo que podían paseando, conversando o entrenando fuera la estación que fuera. Makkachin, que había crecido bastante en esos años, era fiel acompañante de ambos en sus compartir.   
Por esa mañana, escapándose nuevamente de sus lecciones, Víctor recorrió el camino para llegar al lago del pueblo, ya se conocía el trayecto como la palma de su mano, y en algunas oportunidades prescindía del caballo, tal como en esa ocasión. Observo el cielo y admiro con alegría lo despejado que se encontraba, era un perfecto día soleado en el cual seguramente el dios del hielo estaría trabajando en algún lugar del bosque. Se adentro rápidamente a este buscando a Yuuri con la mirada, al caminar unos cuantos metros le diviso recogiendo ciertos frutos bastante concentrado. Una sonrisa burlona se asomo por el rostro del zarévich ruso, quien contuvo la respiración y ralentizo sus pasos a fin de sorprenderle, no obstante, justo a unos escasos centímetros de él, Yuuri se volteo mirándole divertido y frustrando sus planes de sorprenderlo. 

— Buenos días Víctor, veo que estas muy juguetón hoy —le saludo Yuuri con una sonrisa divertida. 

Aunque Víctor hubiese querido, estaba seguro que jamás podría sorprenderle, por alguna razón que no estaba clara aun para él, y que atribuía a los dones de Yuuri, este siempre sabía el momento exacto en que llegaba. No importara lo distraído que el dios se encontrara, siempre se volteaba en el momento justo saludándole con una dulce sonrisa. 

— Buenos días Yuuri —correspondió el saludo.   
— Hoy nuevamente te has escapado de tus lecciones ¿No es así? Víctor —el mencionado hizo una sonrisa burlona, el dios negó con su cabeza y le miro reprochador —. No es bueno, eres el futuro Zar, debes asistir a tus lecciones —Ante eso el Zarévich hizo un puchero inconforme.   
— Pero Yuuuriiii, estaba muy aburrida la clase de Hoy —intento esquivarse.   
— Nada de peros, debes poner interés en tus lecciones. 

Si algo debía lamentar Víctor de que Yuuri supiera su verdadero titulo mobiliario, era que se había vuelto mucho más exigente y estricto respecto a sus escapadas, había comenzado a reñirle como en esa misma ocasión añadiendo la importancia de sus tareas para su futuro, y Víctor no desestimaba ello, pero había oportunidades en las que simplemente quería ver a Yuuri por todos los medios posibles. 

— Esta vez no has venido acompañado de Mila —  
— No, pronto vendrá de visita el príncipe Otabek, así que debe prepararse para recibir a su prometido aclaro con tono fastidiado. 

Mila se había convertido en una hermosa niña de 11 años, que cuando tenía la oportunidad, hacia lo posible de acompañarles para jugar, pero la pequeña niña tal como en esa oportunidad, debía estar a la espera de la visita de su prometido o por el contrario debía prepararse para visitarle, y esto por orden de ambos monarcas, debía ser cada cierto tiempo. Por lo que ya no era tan seguidas las visitas de la pelirroja al hogar de Yuuri en compañía de Víctor. A la mera mención del prometido de su hermana, el dios del hielo notaba como Víctor hacia una mueca particular que debía admitir le causaba mucha risa, ya eran diversas ocasiones en las que la observaba y sentía el malestar del ruso al tener que dejar a su hermana menor con el joven que sus padres escogieron para ella, pero en ocasiones eso era inevitable, y no le quedaba de otra de intentar animarle cuando veía esa mueca en su rostro.   
Alzo su mano encontrando pronto la mejilla de Víctor, el tacto suave capto la atención de este quien volteo de inmediato a mirarle, por un instante ambos se mantuvieron en silencio. 

— Todo está bien Víctor —susurro suavemente, siendo su rostro adornado por una diminuta pero intima sonrisa. 

De repente el color se acumulo por completo en el rostro del alfa quien se aparto de Yuuri como si su toque quemara, y parecía que así hubiese sido pues aun sentía arder el lugar donde el dios puso su mano, el omega por su lado miro asustado la reacción de Víctor, creyendo haber realizado un gesto erróneo a lo que quería en un principio. 

— Oh, lo siento ¿Te he incomodado? ¿Acaso active tu celo o algo por el estilo? —pregunto preocupado Yuuri, Víctor se apresuro a aclarar lo que podía.   
— No, no, descuida, no es nada de eso —respondió rápidamente, intentando calmar los temores del omega. 

Ese tipo de preguntas ya eran normales en algunas ocasiones entre ellos. Víctor estaba al tanto que ya no era un niño, el consejero Yakov incluso le pidió ser cuidadoso al estar ya en la espera de su primer celo; estos no eran gratos para los alfas en primera instancia, especialmente a su edad que eran tan intensos. Así que como protección de su integridad y la de la corona que no debiese verse involucrada con un “bastardo”, el médico real le ha recetado unas platas que debía morder en el momento de sentir los primeros síntomas del celo. Víctor al principio no quiso prestar atención de ello, pero luego de escuchar sobre los ataques de alfas contra omegas indefensos que se vieron marcados contra su voluntad, decidió cargar preventivamente con dichas plantas en su cinturón. Sabía que tratándose de él podría controlarse, pero algo en su interior a la medida que el tiempo pasaba le decía que era mejor no arriesgarse.   
Sin embargo, aunque estaba seguro que no era su celo que había llegado ¿Qué era eso tan fuerte que sentía en su pecho? ¿Por qué se presentaba ahora con más fuerza que antes? Eran las palabras del joven alfa cuando la faz sonriente del omega hiciera que su corazón se acelerara. No tenía respuestas, a ciencia cierta estaba desorientado, no tenía ánimos de consultar con nadie que era lo que le ocurría, pero era extraño.


	35. Celo

Esa mañana el cielo estaba teñido de color gris.   
Las nubes se arremolinaban en dirección al pueblo, amenazando con dejar caer la fría lluvia sobre ellos. Esa mañana Víctor se había despertado muchas horas después de pasado el alba, con un poco de dificultad logro incorporarse de la cama, su temperatura estaba elevada y su rostro estaba enrojecido, sentía su cuerpo pesado y un ligero dolor de cabeza, tal parecía ser que tuviera algo de fiebre, siendo aquello lo que hacía que le retrasara su despertar esa mañana.   
Creyendo que podría tratarse de un resfriado, mando a llamar al médico que atendía exclusivamente a la familia real, quien le examino cuidadosamente por unos minutos hasta hacer un gesto que indicaba saber que era lo que tenía el joven zarévich.   
— Es su celo, alteza.   
— ¿Mi celo? —repitió confundido.   
— Usted está teniendo su primer celo en este momento su alteza, todos los síntomas que tiene indican aquello —explico.   
— Entiendo — respondió, razonando un poco. Parecía ser algo normal, después de todo, Víctor estaba en la edad y ya le habían explicado con anterioridad a que correspondía, solo no espero que este fuera tan molesto, en múltiples factores —. ¿Qué hago para que este malestar desaparezca, o en su defecto que disminuya? —consulto.  
—Es posible que necesite de la compañía de un omega para sobrellevar su celo, hare la nota al consejero real para que establezca las candidatas —índico el galeno con total naturalidad mientras guardaba lentamente sus instrumentos médicos en su maletín, por otro lado, Víctor le miro un poco desorientado.   
— ¿Compañía? —Repitió intentado analizar el contexto planteado por su médico—. Esta refiriéndose a…   
—Sí, su alteza, a que un omega que le provea de su cuerpo para saciar los deseos provocados por su celo —se explico al mismo tiempo que el joven alfa buscaba analizar todo —. Usted es un joven alfa sano y en crecimiento, estoy seguro que alguna de las jóvenes omega de la servidumbre, estarán más que dispuestas a servirle para tales requerimientos.   
— No lo hare.   
— ¿Su alteza?   
— No fornicare con ninguna de esas omegas —estableció Víctor de inmediato bajo la incredibilidad del médico.   
— El primer celo de un alfa es extremadamente doloroso y difícil de sobrellevar, como tal es necesario que usted tenga relaciones sexuales con un omega. Entiendo que pueda preocuparle dejarlas en cinta dado que es nuestro principal heredero, pero usted no debe preocuparse por ello. Las omegas que estén a su disposición serán preparadas con antelación con infusiones de plantas medicinales que imposibilitaran por unos días su fertilidad—sin embargo, el estruendo sordo de la mano de Víctor golpeando la mesa de noche hizo que el médico cesara su explicación.   
— No quiero ningún omega aquí, ¿ha quedado claro? —fulmino la oración utilizando por primera vez en su vida la voz de mando, que para un pobre beta como lo era aquel medico, implico un miedo general que le obligo a bajar su rostro de inmediato en señal de sumisión.   
— Como usted desee, su alteza, indicare a la servidumbre que no permita el paso de ningún omega en las cercanías de su habitación.   
Y dichas esas palabras, el hombre se retiro de la habitación a paso apresurado, cerrando rápidamente la puerta tras de sí. Víctor observo la puerta por unos instantes para después proceder a retirar sus ropas, quedando completamente desnudo para así cubrir su cuerpo con la fina cobija y recostarse en su lecho. De verdad hubiera querido reclamarle al médico, aquella forma de utilizar a los omegas como un simple objeto le había parecido extremadamente ruin y asqueroso, pero por más que quiso pensar más a fondo en ello, no podía. La temperatura de su cuerpo era intensa, la piel le quemaba y su entrepierna dolía como el infierno, el joven zarévich no sabía cómo poder sobrellevarlo, necesitaba liberar esa presión de algún modo pero no quería tocar a nadie en ese castillo, no quería tener frente a nadie que no fuera…   
— Yuuri…  
Durante las 48 horas que transcurrió el celo del alfa, este no salió en ningún momento de su habitación. Sus alimentos eran entregados por el personal beta masculino del castillo, estando en lo que parecía ser unos días de exclusión casi total. Ni siquiera su madre o hermana tenían permitido el acceso a la habitación del joven, dado que al ser su primer celo, este sería uno de gran intensidad y dolor. Al no tener la compañía de ningún omega para liberar su deseo, Víctor recurría a sus propias manos, sufriendo en diversas ocasiones por no poder anudar en ninguna de las veces que lograba llegar al orgasmo, en ninguna de esas ocasiones que satisfacía sus instintos evoco imagen alguna, solo permaneció allí, luchando contra el malestar, el calor y el dolor de su cuerpo y mandíbula. Solo la última noche de su celo, en el borde de la bruma de calor evoco una imagen, su mano que descansaba sobre el acolchado camino directamente hasta su entrepierna que dolía intensamente, con cada movimiento que ejercía la imagen se volvía más nítida, más intensa. Los cabellos oscuros, la piel blanquecina, las piernas voluminosas y las caderas estrechas, pero sobre todo, aquellos hermosos ojos de color ámbar que hicieron que no pudiera retenerlo más, terminando escuetamente sobre parte de su cuerpo desnudo y lleno de sudor. Respiraba agitadamente, recostándose en el suelo cercano a la cama mientras buscaba la forma de calmarse, alzo un poco el rostro encontrando el borde de la ventana que dejaba al descubierto el cielo estrellado, un intenso golpeteo se postro en su pecho junto a esa dulce sonrisa que le había acompañado en su mente durante esa última noche.   
— Yuuri —susurro con un intenso sonrojo cubriendo su rostro, y alzando su mano al cielo reflejado en la ventana mientras pensaba en el omega, termino finalmente por caer en los brazos del sueño.   
El joven zarévich pasó alrededor de dos días completos durmiendo. Y en esa última noche, aun convaleciente producto de la bruma del celo, había tenido un sueño.   
Un sueño donde estaba en un paraje lleno de flores, donde existía una particular predominancia entre los lirios y las rosas azules. En él se encontraba corriendo felizmente por aquellos campos floreados junto a una persona de cabellos oscuros, ambos tomados de la mano sin preocupación alguna, disfrutando de la compañía del contrario hasta caer de espaldas sobre las flores, y mientras respiraban agitadamente entre las risas, volteo hacia el rostro de aquella persona que le acompañaba, observando la figura etérea de Yuuri sonriéndole ampliamente.   
Es al despertar durante esa mañana, que el alfa sintió un ínfimo malestar en el pecho, una presión que comenzaba a ser cada vez más constante y que solo ocurría cuando pensaba en Yuuri.   
Sintiéndose mucho más ligero y sin ningún tipo de calentura, se levanto de la cama para el baño, hizo sus necesidades, se baño y posteriormente se vistió saliendo de la habitación. No paso mucho tiempo para que se diera cuenta que era el centro de atención desde que puso pie fuera de la habitación, los comentarios callaban por donde pasaba hasta que llego al salón comedor para poder desayunar algo, la servidumbre y las cortesanas le miraban con prudencia. Víctor podía sentir sus miradas y percibir con mucha más fuerza que antes los aromas reflejados en las feromonas que estas emanaban. Parecía sé que luego de su celo, sus sentidos parecían haberse acentuado mucho más. Para Víctor eso no suponía ningún problema, era hasta conveniente, o eso fue que lo pensó mientras llevaba algunos bocados de su comida. Sin embargo, aquel olor que emanaban aquellas damas, particularmente las jóvenes omega, le parecía por demás asqueroso, nada grato. No era suficiente para que abandonara la estancia pero si era incomodo.   
Termino de comer, y levantándose de su asiento dio otro vistazo a las cortesanas, quienes sonrieron coquetas y algo divertidas, no obstante, el zarévich se retiro sin dirigir algún comentario. Luego de un par de años de clases de etiqueta, había aprendido a sobrellevar con naturalidad una falsa sonrisa que pudiera utilizar en diversas ocasiones de interacción social, no obstante, en ese momento Víctor no quería tratar con nadie.   
Seguía con aquel malestar en su pecho.   
Camino hasta los jardines del castillo al fin de calmar su mente, las flores exquisitamente podadas que adornaban con su sutil belleza atrajeron su atención, pero de entre todas las flores que existían en ese extenso jardín, solo una capto su mirada, precisamente sus sentidos por el aroma de la misma. Un hermoso lirio de tonos azul claro, era leve pero suficiente para recordarle algo, un olor que en ese instante le parecía exquisito, semejante al proveniente de ese diminuto lirio y que era capaz de dejarlo postrado hacia él. Se parecía tanto al aroma de Yuuri.   
Pero ¿Por qué solo con Yuuri?   
¿Por qué el aroma de Yuuri le parecía tan dulce cuando hacía un instante había querido vomitar por el olor combinado de cinco bellas omegas?   
¿Qué tenía de diferente, de especial?   
Luego de haber pasado por aquel sacrilegio llamado celo, Víctor había comenzado a pensar múltiples cosas. Respecto a si mismo, respecto a porqué Yuuri parecía sobresalir en todos sus pensamientos y sentidos, pero no solo en su celo, desde hacía ya bastante tiempo en particular. No parecía ser algo relacionado a su conexión como maestro y estudiante, tampoco estaba relacionado a su amistad, era algo más fuerte, más extraño.   
Una diminuta gota cayó sobre la cabeza del zarévich, quien alzo la vista sobre el cielo. Tal parecía que sería un día lluvioso. Se debatió mentalmente si ir esa mañana al lago para conversar con Yuuri, aun se encontraba indispuesto y por ello había salido de las paredes del castillo para esclarecer sus pensamientos, decidiéndose por recorrer los extensos caminos del laberinto de rosales que existía dentro de los jardines del palacio. Su mente estaba nublada igual que el cielo, con la diferencia que no estaba llena de color gris, sino de un intenso mar color ámbar.   
— Lo veo un poco abatido su honorable alteza.   
Víctor se exalto al verse sorprendido de repente, buscando de inmediato el origen de aquella voz hasta encontrarlo a unos escasos metros de distancia de su persona. El alfa relajo un poco su postura, sonriendo un poco divertido con la figura ligera de un joven de risos dorados que se acercaba sonriente hasta él.   
— Sinceramente no la he estado pasando muy bien, Chris.   
— Eso puedo verlo dibujado completamente en tu cara, no tienes que decírmelo —contesto el joven noble mientras le abrazaba con gran efusividad.   
Chistopher Giacometti, un joven alfa de 16 años que pertenecía a la nobleza del principado suizo que estaba al oeste del imperio ruso. Víctor y él se conocían desde los ocho años, siendo mejores amigos desde entonces. No se podían ver regularmente dado que la familia Giacometti se encargaba de los procedimientos económicos más importante del principado suizo, a lo cual estaban obligados a viajar constantemente por el mundo. Chris, apodo sugerido por el mismo joven, había llegado escasos tres días al palacio imperial pero dado el celo de Víctor y posteriormente su descaso continuo de dos días más, no pudo presentarse ante él hasta ese día.   
— Estuve esperando bastante por ti, y estoy a solo tres días de marcharme nuevamente a otra región del imperio, deberías recibirme con mucha más alegría, mon cheri—dijo con una mueca de tristeza y que era una acostumbrada sobreactuación del suizo.  
— Lo siento amigo, no han sido días sencillos — menciono el zarévich con tono cansado al tiempo que iban caminando por el extenso laberinto de rosas, Chris le miro empático.   
— Parece ser que pasar un primer celo sin la compañía de un omega es verdaderamente un desafío — comento despreocupadamente, captando la atención completa de Víctor de inmediato.   
— Entonces todo el mundo lo sabe ya —reflexiono el zarévich, no con preocupación, pero si con un poco de vergüenza, no era de su agrado que su intimidad fuera tema de conversación en el castillo.   
— No te lo voy a negar, fue de lo único que escuche durante mi corta estancia dentro del castillo, muchas cortesanas estaban inconformes dado que querían acompañarte en tu primer celo —comento el suizo pícaro, pero Víctor suspiro pesadamente siendo ese momento captado por su mejor amigo, quien le invito a sentarse en uno de los bancos del centro del laberinto y que contaba con la vista de una de las más hermosas fuentes que se ubicaban en el jardin—. Veo que los comentarios respecto a tu celo no son los únicos que te están molestando —estableció el rubio observando cuidadosamente cada reacción proveniente de su amigo, el otro alfa solo resoplo con cansancio.   
— Es complicado Chris, lo he pensado demasiado, pero en mi mente solo hay nebulosas y vacios, no puedo dejar de pensar en él, no sé que me está pasando —admitió.   
Hubo un breve silencio entre ambos, donde solo podía escucharse el sonido del agua caer desde la fuente. El alfa suizo se estiro en su asiento para luego levantarse y caminar un poco cerca de la fuente, Víctor le miraba en un silencio que no era común en él.   
— Esto es más grave de lo que imagine, nunca pensé que este momento llegaría —dramatizo Christopher mientras Víctor le miraba cansado de sus exageraciones al mencionar cualquier tema.   
— No estoy para juegos en este momento Chris, de verdad me siento bastante desorientado—respondió un poco exasperado el ruso mientras su amigo le miraba con una sonrisa entretenida.   
— No estoy jugando, mon cheri, de verdad estoy sorprendido de ver que de los dos, tu serías el primero en caer enamorado.   
Nuevamente ambos quedaron en silencio, esta vez más profundo de parte del ruso que por el suizo. Víctor se quedo mirándolo por unos instantes en los que buscaba una respuesta adecuada para responderle, aun cuando el tono de color en su rostro parecía delatarle con notoriedad.   
— Eso no puede ser, Chris yo no puedo —intentaba explicarse pero las palabras simplemente morían en su boca cuando estaba tratando de pronunciarlas.   
Victor apretó fuertemente su pecho, negando el aceleramiento en los latidos de su corazón. El no podía estar enamorado de Yuuri, era algo verdaderamente impensable. El omega era verdaderamente una persona hermosa, y extremadamente encantadora. Pero era su maestro, y una persona mucho mayor que él, estaba seguro que sus sentimientos jamás podrían ser correspondidos. Pero por sobre todo de eso estaba su posición social, aunque estuviera en completo desacuerdo con ello, estaba al tanto que jamás podría escoger a la persona que amara a menos que se enamorara de la persona que sus padres eligieran para él. Incluso si Yuuri le correspondiera, no estaba seguro que sus padres pudieran aceptarle y aun con su aprobación, no quería comprometerlo a una vida llena de restricciones, no cuando Yuuri era un ser libre. El suizo le miro compasivo para después colocar su mano en uno de sus hombros en señal de apoyo, Víctor le miro sin entender.   
— Puedo darme una idea de que pasa por tu cabeza, y lo entiendo perfectamente, pero no te sulfures pensando en todo lo que puede ser perjudicial para tu posición o lo que pensara esa persona sobre ti, en este momento solo dedícate a pensar lo que sientes tu.   
— Lo que yo siento —repitió el zarévich.   
Todo era verdaderamente confuso, el dolor en su corazón, las palabras de apoyo de su amigo, el recuerdo de la sonrisa de Yuuri mientras le veía. Víctor estaba en una encrucijada de sentimientos complejos que lo arrinconaban contra la pared.


	36. Vergüenza

Yuuri sentía que su rostro estaba a punto de explotar.   
No podía soportar la vergüenza que en ese instante su cuerpo sentía, las reacciones de su mente en relación a los sentires de su cuerpo le parecían simplemente inauditas y extremadamente crueles, no podía pensar que en que siquiera el destino pudiera asomar dicha posibilidad.   
Tan solo habían pasado dos días luego de que Yuuri viera a Víctor por última vez, siendo el omega esa última ocasión tajante respecto a la atención que el joven alfa daba a los estudios que este realizaba en pro de su formación como futuro monarca de aquella gran nación. Por lo cual, siguiendo las órdenes establecidas por su maestro, el joven zarévich estuvo dos días sin visitar el lago para dedicarse a sus clases. No obstante, la mañana en la que se suponía que el alfa visitaría nuevamente ocurrió algo que el mismo podía considerar extraño y extraordinario.  
Casi tres años después, Yuuri había vuelto a sufrir de su celo, pero este había sido como ninguno otro antes, más intenso y doloroso. La fiebre, el calor, el deseo y sobre todo, aquella imagen nítidamente expresada en su mente había sido aquello que había perturbado a Yuuri. El omega nunca había sentido la necesidad de tocarse en ninguno de sus celos anteriores, siempre había sobrellevado el malestar y la fiebre que dolorosamente le atacaba con unos cuantos días de descanso y enclaustramiento, pero esa ocasión en particular no pudo simplemente mantenerse quieto. Con sus piernas húmedas de los fluidos que el mismo emanaba, buscaba satisfacer tímida pero exasperadamente el ardor de la parte baja de su cuerpo, cada minuto que pasaba en aquella bruma era más desesperante. Intento calmarlo con una infusión de plantas medicinales, pero era inútil, el malestar fue tal que apenas pudo levantarse de la cama en los días que duro su celo, comiendo muy escasamente, sobrepasando el mismo a base de agua y un par de plantas medicinales.   
Con su tiempo congelado en el mundo humano, Yuuri no podía creer la fuerza de ese fenómeno que le estaba ocurriendo. Increíblemente, por primera vez en su vida, clamo la compañía de un alfa, el contacto ajeno que pudiera calmar todos sus malestares y llevarlo al paraíso en el proceso. Pero no era un llamado a cualquier alfa, solo quería a uno, clamando expresamente su nombre, llamándole a su encuentro, y aun con el temor que este pudiera aparecer en cualquier momento, encontrándolo en semejantes condiciones, aquello no ocurrió. Yuuri permaneció solo, soportando el malestar de la bruma pidiendo escuetamente el toque de una sola persona, el toque de Víctor.   
Ya de eso había cerca de cuatro días, con Yuuri recordando cada cierto tiempo aquello y provocando que su rostro se encendiera intensamente de la pena. Pero, el omega estaba envuelto en una nube de reflexiones posteriores a su celo, dado que esa era la primera vez que pensaba en una persona durante alguno de sus celos, y estaba seguro de que no era algo que solo había pasado por una cercanía continua al alfa, era algo mucho más profundo y que amenazaba con cada nuevo día que pasaba en compañía del joven zarévich. Yuuri lo sabía, negando cada vez que podía aquella sensación de malestar que le venía acompañando desde hacía algunos años. No quería pensar que era aquello que su mente le recordaba todas las noches, pero con el pasar del tiempo, y los nuevos cambios físicos que aquel dulce alfa tenia, era mucho más difícil de negar.   
Solo esperaba poder mantener aquellos pensamientos muy dentro de él, no quería complicar la vida de un joven humano tan prometedor como lo era el alfa, especialmente porque no sabía cuando tendría que regresar al mundo de los dioses.   
Yuuri no quería admitirlo, no quería recordarlo aunque ya era consciente de ello. Él tenía que regresar al mundo de los dioses, pero el motivo que tenía que retenerlo en el mismo había desaparecido hacía unos cuantos años.   
El dios ya lo había notado en el momento que se había establecido en aquel enorme pueblo del imperio ruso, que finalizado aquel trayecto, sus poderes estaban al margen de su control. No tenía dudas de que su mente había empezado a sobrellevar lentamente los abates de las energías humanas, logrando de alguna manera controlarlas y permitir solo lo estrictamente necesario, después de haber atravesado múltiples escenarios llenos de muerte, enfermedad y desesperación, conociendo lo más ruin y asqueroso de la humanidad, pero también lo más hermoso y sincero, estaba ya preparado para regresar al mundo de los dioses controlando sus dones de manera triunfante, dado que lo había hecho en mucho menos del tiempo que había solicitado el consejo. No obstante, algo había ocurrido. Un hecho atemporal hizo que su intensión de descansar una temporada antes de regresar al mundo de los dioses se extendiera mucho más de lo considerado, un encuentro no premeditado que cambio por completo todo lo que había esperado.   
Su encuentro con Víctor hacía casi tres años.   
Había ocurrido en el momento menos pensado, trayendo consigo miles de consecuencias que el omega jamás aproximo. Una amistad continua y singular al lado de un niño humano, que particularmente no era igual al resto de los seres humanos que había conocido antes, un niño que a simple vista no parecía tener muchas cosas especiales, era llorón, juguetón, risueño y berrinchudo como cualquier otro humano de su edad, y la corona que reposaba sobre su cabeza fue lo menos importante de todo. Pero desde el principio de su encuentro su aura le había deslumbrado, y aun con el paso de los años, la pureza de la misma no había cambiado casi nada, solo extractos de madurez que se ajustaban a ella con el pasar de los años.   
Ese hecho, acompañado de la forma tan curiosa de ser de aquel joven muchacho, sus reacciones, sus deseos, sus acciones, todas marcadas de esa jovial pureza que iban en concordancia con la extrema belleza física que tenía, hacía que ningún dios podía hacerle frente a ello. Víctor era un ser hermoso en todas sus formas, pero lastimosamente era un ser humano.   
Y Yuuri obvio que lo sabía, era lo más claro que tenia de todo, no entendía los motivos por los cuales seguía posponiendo su regreso, no había más motivos que le ataran al mundo humano ¿Entonces porque no se marchaba? ¿Qué le retenía?   
¿Qué cosa le impedía abandonar a Víctor de una vez por todas y regresar a su hogar?   
Por muchos eso era lo que había deseado, su familia le esperaba junto a Yurio y su maestra Minako, desde siempre ellos fueron su motivo para esforzarse a dominar sus dones, su fortaleza para seguir aguantando cada crueldad hasta regresar a donde pertenecía ¿Pero porque sentía que su corazón se rompía ante la posibilidad de no volver a ver al alfa?   
No quería pensarlo, su corazón sentía romperse cada vez que lo recordaba.   
Y sentía llorar porque estaba en una encrucijada entre aquello que había deseado desesperadamente por tanto tiempo, y aquello que ahora estaba sintiendo formando lentamente un nuevo pero poderoso deseo.   
¿Qué debía hacer? Se preguntaba Yuuri mientras alzaba la vista ante el grisáceo cielo, antojándole verlo teñido de un hermoso azul marino como el firmamento que seguía cada noche.   
Una pequeña gota cayó sobre su mano extendida, tal parecía que ese día iba a llover.   
Pero ya en sus ojos había una tormenta que había sido desatada, y Yuuri cayó al suelo abrazándose de sus piernas al borde del lago, susurrando su deseo que nadie más escucharía pero añorando que llegara a la persona a la cual iba dirigida. 

— Quiero verte, Víctor.


	37. Pensamiento

Una nueva mañana se abrió en el imperio Ruso, la servidumbre del castillo comenzó a trabajar tras el alba a fin de iniciar sus faenas diarias, y casi que al mismo tiempo se encontraba el joven zarévich recostado en los bordes de una de sus ventanas viendo como el nuevo amanecer le daba la bienvenida. Había acompañado a la luna durante toda la noche hasta al fin otorgarle su saludo al sol envuelto en pensamientos desde la última conversación que tuvo con su mejor amigo.   
Era consciente de que algo extraño había comenzado a gestarse desde su corazón hacia el bello omega, no podía negarlo, había demasiado cariño y admiración el que le profesaba. Yuuri al ser su maestro, había logrado que en unos pocos años Víctor aprendiera muchas cosas nuevas gracias a él. Con Yuuri podía ser como verdaderamente era, sin temor a ser juzgado como débil, gracias a él podía sonreír con libertad e inmensa felicidad como nunca antes dentro de su propio hogar. Yuuri le había cambiado, y Víctor estaba claro de eso, había tantas cosas que tenía que agradecerle y tanto que le debía que no sabía cómo retribuírselo, ¿pero amarlo? ¿Estar enamorado de Yuuri?  
Su corazón se estremecía, retorciéndose en el tan conocido dolor que tenía ya cierto tiempo sintiendo, su temperatura se elevaba y el alfa podía sentir como sus mejillas estaban coloradas. Su mejor amigo había sido directo en las apreciaciones que había observado en él, sorprendiéndolo incluso y dando brecha a que muchas de sus preguntas se vieran respondidas inmediatamente, pero aun de ese modo, Víctor no podía concebir siquiera esa posibilidad, así como así. No porque le disgustara ese sentimiento, no porque le disgustara Yuuri como persona, sino que sería muy difícil para el sobrellevarlo. Aquello volvía mucho más complicadas ciertas cosas, tomando el hecho principal que Yuuri era mucho mayor que él y que no sabía que era lo que sentía por él. Y si aun aceptando sus sentimientos por el omega, y al confesarse este lo rechazara ¿Qué hacer? ¿Tendría que separarse de Yuuri? ¿Este le dejaría? ¿Lo odiaría? La mínima posibilidad de que este le odiara aterraba al joven alfa, no quería separarse de él, disfrutaba cada momento de su vida a su lado que aquello sonaba la peor de las pesadillas. Su pecho dolía inmensamente, le era difícil respirar y sentía que las ganas de llorar eran inmensas ¿Cómo podía sobrellevar eso? ¿Cómo permanecer al lado de Yuuri sin decirle lo que sentía?   
También llevaba cerca de una semana en la que no sabía nada de Yuuri, se preguntó sí Yuuri estaría preocupado por él. 

A media mañana Víctor tomo valor para ir a enfrentar a Yuuri, al menos debía ir a saludarle y explicarle el motivo por el cual no había venido a visitarle, después de todo, sus dudas existenciales no iban a hacer que preocupara al omega. Sin embargo, dentro del bosque, a solo medio camino de llegar al lago, Víctor se detuvo abruptamente. ¿Cómo iba a verlo? Se había masturbado con su recuerdo durante su celo ¿Qué hacía si le decía algo indebido y se exponía? ¿Cómo Yuuri le vería? Jalo sus cabellos en un acto de desesperación mientras refunfuñaba por qué él de todas las personas tenía que tener esos sentimientos tan extraños por su amigo y maestro.   
Nuevamente empezó su camino al lago, yendo tan distraído se encontraba que no se fijó por donde caminaba, cayendo estrepitosamente de cara contra el suelo. 

— ¡Víctor!   
El joven omega había sentido minutos atrás la presencia de Víctor acercándose al lago, por lo cual, intentando formar su mejor rostro, y buscando la manera de calmar su corazón, Yuuri fue a recibirlo. Casi quería reír de sí mismo por lo nervioso que se encontraba pese a que el alfa jamás se enteraría de su boca lo que había pensado durante su celo. No obstante, podía sentir como el notorio incremento de su temperatura corporal le indicaba que tenía todo su rostro enrojecido. Es a los pocos minutos que logra divisarlo, pero antes de que este pudiera fijarse en él, el alfa cayó estrepitosamente contra el suelo, de inmediato salió corriendo inmediatamente en su auxilio.   
— ¿Y-YUURI? ꟷexclamo Víctor sorprendido de que le hubiera visto y sintiendo como el color subía fuertemente a su rostro, sintiéndose como un idiota frente al omega. Sentía que quería morir de la vergüenza en ese mismo momento. Y con la poca dignidad que le quedaba se levantó del suelo bajo la total atención de Yuuri.   
— ¿Te encuentras bien? —pregunto preocupado.   
— Si, me encuentro bien —respondió sonriendo un poco avergonzado.   
— ¿De verdad? ¿No te lastimaste ni nada? —volvió a preguntar mientras examinaba su rostro sin tomar atención de las reacciones nerviosas que provocaba en el adolecente.   
Pero no fue hasta encontrarse con los ojos de Víctor que Yuuri noto lo que estaba haciendo, con sus manos encima de las mejillas del alfa y sus cuerpos bastante cercanos, enrojeció por completo sin saber que hacer o decir, sintiendo la respiración de aquel joven cerca de sí. 

— E-Estoy bien Yuuri, no me paso nada malo —contesto apartando un poco a Yuuri de si al tiempo que quitaba el polvo de su ropa.   
— M-Me alegro que no te hayas hecho daño.   
Ambos no podían mirarse a los ojos, Víctor sentía que su corazón estaba por salirse de su pecho, aquella última acción realizada por Yuuri le había tomado con la guardia baja.   
— Tardaste bastante en regresar por aquí —fue lo único que pudo comentar Yuuri intentando colocar un tema de conversación y así salir del ambiente de incomodidad que había.   
— Yo… tuve mi primer celo hace poco, por eso no pude venir estos días —respondió el zarévich completamente avergonzado.   
— E-entiendo, t-tu primer celo ¡Oh qué bueno! ¡Estas creciendo rápidamente Víctor! — Nuevamente Yuuri quería morir de la vergüenza dado que la palabra celo le traía recuerdos que no quería ahondar en presencia del zarévich, y en una misma situación que la de Yuuri, el joven alfa quería desaparecer por haber introducido el tema. 

Hubo un tendido silencio incomodo en el que ambos no pudieron decir nada ni verse a los ojos, Yuuri no despegaba la mirada del bosque y Víctor mantenía su vista en el suelo. El omega intento respirar para calmarse, a diferencia del alfa, el ya era un adulto y no podía estar comportándose de ese modo, aunque su corazón latiera desbocado el debía mantenerlo quieto y no relucir nada de ello. No podía dejar a salir a flote esa emoción. 

—Como no es bueno que practiquemos en la espada o en el arco ¿Te gustaría ir conmigo al pueblo? —consulto y Víctor alzo el rostro para verle para después asentir con una tímida sonrisa. 

Usaron el caballo de Víctor para ir al pueblo, Yuuri debía conseguir unos ingredientes tanto para cocinar como para realizar unas medicinas, así que las compras no serían tan largas, pero serían suficientes para aminorar la incomodidad que sentía en ese momento. También por precaución consideraron ocultar el cabello del zarévich para que así no le reconocieran y no tuvieran problemas en el pueblo.   
Mientras Yuuri compraba algunas cosas miraba de reojo al joven zarévich, lo sentía avergonzado, algo ofuscado e incluso algo indeciso, el omega jamás había sentido tales emociones en el joven, pero intuía que al haber tenido su primer celo muchas interrogantes o incluso nuevas preocupaciones habrían nacido para estar ahora en los hombros del futuro gobernante de esa nación. Yuuri suspiraba porque se sentía frustrado, no quería sentirse de ese modo porque no le permitía ayudar correctamente al joven cuando se suponía que debería ayudar a guiarlo, el entendía que como heredero el peso a cargar no era sencillo y conforme la edad transcurría, esas responsabilidades y presiones solo aumentaban. Con un poco de fuerza se pellizco la mejilla para reaccionar y buscar algo con que animarlo, pensó en preparar un nuevo pastel, quizás aprovechando la temporada de fresas para ello. Sonrió orgulloso de su idea y al verlo distraído solo le hizo la seña que volvería pronto, ajustando el tiempo necesario para ir a comprar los ingredientes y darle una sorpresa al regresar.   
Por su parte, Víctor se mantuvo esperando al borde de una calle mientras Yuuri regresaba, hasta el momento no había habido ningún problema, y aunque no habían hablado demasiado el ambiente tenso se había disipado, no obstante, los pensamientos iban y venían. El zarévich no había notado el origen tras la incomodidad real del omega, más se había internado en sus propios pensamientos sobre qué era lo que su corazón sentía y todas las repercusiones al respecto, el alfa casi quería estrujarse la cabeza y jalarse los cabellos al no saber que pensar cuando fue interrumpido por alguien más. 

— Oiga jovencito, jovencito —llamo insistentemente un viejo hombre a la orilla de la calle con una humilde carreta llena de flores, Víctor sin saber para que le llamaba, fue hasta él para escucharle —. Jovencito ¿No le gustaría comprar unas flores para regalárselas a su enamorado? — cuestiono el anciano, y los colores tomaron de improvisto el rostro del joven alfa.   
— Y-Y-Yo no tengo ningún enamorado —casi chillo, pero el hombre le obsequio una afable sonrisa.   
— Eso dirás tú, pero se nota en tus ojos el brillo de un amor naciente muy intenso —respondió, y las palabras se fueron de la boca del zarévich ante las palabras de este, estuvo unos minutos pensando que decir hasta que uno de sus hombros fue tocado.   
— Aquí estas Víctor —hablo este cuando al fin le alcanzo luego de comprar lo penúltimo de su lista, este casi salta del susto sorprendiéndole también de golpe, iba a decirle algo cuando observo el acompañante de Víctor—. Señor Josef.   
— Oh jovencito, me alegra mucho verte de nuevo —saludo sonriente—. ¿Las hortensias que te vendí hace unas semanas sirvieron para la medicina que estabas preparando? —cuestiono y Yuuri asintió suavemente.   
— Si, fueron muy útiles, de verdad le agradezco mucho. Aprovechando que me encuentro con usted, esperaba en esta ocasión conseguir unos lirios para algo nuevo que estoy preparando —alego ahora, más recibió un suspiro desganado del viejo hombre.   
— Oh lo siento jovencito, dado mi dolor en la espalda no he podido ir más al campo donde recogía las flores de lirio, mi espalda ya no soporta los viajes en carreta —contesto el anciano con deje amargo y un sentimiento de frustración que calo el pecho de Yuuri al ver reflejado el sentir del hombre en sí mismo a través de su aura.   
— ¿El lugar está muy lejos de aquí? —pregunto el omega, y el hombre poso su mano en su mentón haciendo memoria.   
— Esta en el valle cercano a las montañas a tres horas del pueblo —respondió, y Yuuri le contesto con una bella sonrisa.   
— Iré a buscarlas por usted —determino, y tanto el viejo como Víctor le miraron sorprendidos.   
— ¿Yuuri?   
— Pero joven, no tienes porque hacer nada de eso —alegaba el viejo Josef bastante nervioso.   
— Yo mismo estoy interesado en esas flores, y como usted siempre me ha traído las mejores en los últimos años, he decidido recompensarle ello —indico, y tan pronto dijo aquello, se despidió con una pequeña reverencia y emprendió camino tomando del brazo de Víctor.   
— Yuuri ¿Es en serio que vas a ir a buscar esas flores? —pregunto el zarévich mientras seguía de cerca a Yuuri que iba en dirección al borde del pueblo.   
— Si, las necesito para ciertas cosas y es buena idea ayudar al señor Josef con ellas, estoy en deuda con él —menciono hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, que literalmente estaba llevando a rastras al pobre muchacho —. ¡L-lo siento Víctor! No me fije que te llevaba arrastrando.   
— No, está bien.   
Yuuri lo pensó bien, si era tal como el hombrecillo le decía, si se llevaba a Víctor con él regresaría al pueblo entrada la noche y no estaba seguro si esto ocasionaría problemas con la familia del zarévich y la gente del castillo.   
— ¿De verdad estará bien si vienes conmigo? —le pregunto algo nervioso ya que no le había consultado para nada.   
— ¿No quieres que vaya contigo? —cuestiono con semblante decaído y un aura de tristeza, creyendo más bien que el omega no quería que le acompañara, y sintiendo ello, el joven dios no pudo más que sentir una gran ternura en su pecho haciendo que acariciara suavemente los cabellos del zarévich.   
— Claro que me gustaría que vinieras conmigo. Ya eres un joven alfa así creo que es momento de ir dejar mis pensamientos de ti como un pequeño cachorro —contesto. 

Un intenso palpitar resonó en todo el pecho de Víctor haciendo que sus mejillas enrojecieran de golpe y quisiera escapar de golpe, aspecto que no desaprovecho en lo absoluto. 

— V-v-voy por mi caballo —salió corriendo con su rostro completamente rojo en busca de su caballo el cual estaba amarrado a unas cuantas calles de distancias. 

El zarévich estaba seguro que, aunque deseaba viajar con el omega hasta ese campo de flores, ya no era tan buena idea como lo imagino en un primer momento. Nunca imagino que Yuuri fuera a decir que comenzaría a verlo como un joven adulto y ya no como un niño, eso hizo que su corazón latiera de tal modo que sentía que en cualquier momento fuera a explotar y toda esa situación aumento cuando ambos debieron montarse en el caballo. Primero lo hizo Víctor para ayudar a Yuuri a subir, no tuvo que calmar antes al corcel dado que no parecía haber problema entre este y el omega, pese a lo que era acostumbrado a que el animal siempre fue reacio a otras personas, más por el contrario, con Yuuri se había comportado manso y cariñoso. Al subirse, el dios debió abrazarse al cuerpo del alfa para poder sostenerse bien hasta hallar una posición cómoda, pero el toque repentino hizo que un pequeño gritito saliera de los labios del alfa debido al repentino toque. 

— ¿Estas bien Víctor? —pregunto el omega asustado, y el alfa solo quería que la tierra lo tragara.   
— Sí, sí, claro que estoy bien Yuuri. Andemos de una vez, por favor guíame —pidió sin llegar a voltear su rostro sonrojado, y dio inicio a su marcha. 

El camino en los primeros 30 minutos fue tranquilo, pero conforme iban pasando las horas, el silencio comenzaba a incomodar nuevamente a la pareja. Víctor no parecía motivado a decir algo y Yuuri se sentía nervioso por el remolino de sentimientos que arrollaban el pecho del alfa en ese momento. Aunque no quisiera hacerlo, era inevitable para el sentir las emociones básicas de los seres humanos, y Víctor por supuesto no era la excepción, aunque en los últimos años había sido un poco más confuso analizar aquello que sentía, era en momento como aquellos en los que sentía que el alfa era como un libro abierto un lienzo que lleva sus primeros rallones que aún no lograr alcanzar un punto preciso de lo que desean reflejar. Y para ese instante, el dios solo sentía incomodidad y duda. 

— ¿Estás pensando en algo Víctor? —no pudo evitar preguntar el dios, sintiendo como los hombros del joven alfa se tensaban.   
— No pienso nada en particular —respondió sin siquiera voltearse, y un suspiro leve salió de los labios del omega. 

Y como era de esperarse, el zarévich no respondió sinceramente lo que pensaba, sino que se encerró en sus propios pensamientos evadiendo responder como Yuuri esperaba. Siendo sincero, imaginaba que la pubertad y la adolescencia harían que el joven alfa en algún momento dejara de contarle todo lo que le aquejaba, y Yuuri lo veía normal pues el en su momento fue así (e incluso en la actualidad seguía haciéndolo un poco), pero nunca imagino que aquello le fuera a doler tanto. Que luego de la confianza que habían establecido entre ellos, Víctor comenzara a ocultar sus pesares e intentara cargas nuevamente con ellos él solo.   
El camino en caballo siguió un rato más hasta que llegaron al borde de las montañas, ya de allí no se veía ningún valle a la vista y estaban indecisos en qué camino tomar, hasta que a Yuuri se le ocurrió una oportuna idea que decidió no comunicar al zarévich. 

— ¿Qué haces Yuuri? —pregunto al verlo dejar ir una pequeña mariposa, este simplemente sonrió algo divertido.   
— No es nada —respondió acariciando sus cabellos —, es mejor que dejemos el caballo, tendremos que caminar un poco por lugares estrechos —recomendó y el zarévich 

Dejaron al corcel sujetado a uno de los arboles cercanos a una pequeña cueva, y siguiendo una seña del joven dios, se adentraron en esta. Al principio Víctor estaba algo curioso ya que nunca en su vida había visto una cueva real pero conforme pasaban y se adentraban en ella, la luz era más escasa y casi no veían por donde pasaban, Yuuri permanecía tranquilo al estar en conciencia de lo que le rodeaba, muy a diferencia de Víctor que comenzaba a ponerse nervioso. 

— Oye Yuuri ¿Seguro que vamos en buen camino? ¿No nos estamos adentrando demasiado? —pregunto, y una pequeña risa salió de sus labios mientras aprovechaba la oscuridad para tomar la mano del alfa.  
— Tranquilo —respondió con seguridad—. Estamos ya muy cerca… solo falta esto. 

Víctor no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, era como una especie de sueño, algo completamente fantástico, luego de haber doblado en una esquina fueron recibidos por una intensa luz que les cegara para después presenciar la maravilla de la naturaleza formada en medio de un pequeño valle oculto donde miles y miles de flores de muchísimos colores tenían su pequeño hogar.   
Era tan hermoso que no pudo evitar correr por allí como un niño, dejo sus zapatos a un lado del césped y comenzó a correr, haciendo volar los pétalos y bailando felizmente entre ellos, riendo en una felicidad tan pura que parecía estar alejada de las preocupaciones, y eso hizo a Yuuri infinitamente feliz mientras le veía desde lejos. Y mientras este se encontraba ocupado comenzó a recolectar las flores que necesitaba llevar para él y para el viejo Josef. Fue al menos 30 minutos después, agradeciendo y otorgando respetos a la naturaleza por otorgarle aquellas flores que fue a encontrarse con el alfa que respiraba felizmente mientras descansaba sentado al borde de pequeñas rocas. 

— Parece que te estas divirtiendo —menciono sonriente, y recibió una sonrisa igual de brillante por parte del zarévich.   
— Esto es tan increíble, hay tantas flores, tantos colores y es todo tan precioso —las palabras no cabían, eran demasiadas cosas y sentía que no podía simplemente memorizarlas —. Nunca imagine que podría estar en lugar así en mi vida —pronunciaba el alfa tomando una pequeña florecilla entre sus manos y acariciando suavemente los petalos en forma circular—. Siempre me imaginé encerrado tras las paredes del castillo, fracasando en lo que mi padre deseaba que fuera, sin poder llegar a ser mi mismo… y ver esto me hizo pensar lo afortunado que fui al conocerte —le miro sonriendo con un brillo intenso en sus ojos—. De verdad te lo agradezco Yuuri.   
— Víctor… 

Yuuri se levantó directamente del suelo dándole la espalda al alfa y siendo observado fijamente por este, suspiro tendidamente por un momento para después estirarse un poco. Luego se volteó hacia el tomándole de una mano para levantarlo del suelo, el zarévich no entendía que ocurría cuando de repente algo fue colocado en su cabeza. 

— Yuuri, que..   
—Anímate, Víctor —susurro de repente el omega, siendo lo suficientemente alto para que su acompañante pudiese escucharlo mientras arreglaba delicadamente un conjunto de rosas y lirios para adornar sus cabellos.   
— ¿Qué? — Víctor tomo las pequeñas rosas y lirios que el dios había colocado en su cabeza y los miro desorientado para que después ambos se observaran directamente a sus rostros, Yuuri tenía una diminuta sonrisa y Víctor se veía confuso, sin entender las palabras del omega —. Desde esta mañana te he visto muy desanimado, no era por haber salido del primer celo, simplemente algo pareciera aquejar tu pecho y no sé cómo ayudarte.   
Víctor bajo la mirada mordiéndose el labio inferior, durante todo ese día había querido ocultar sus sentimientos de incertidumbre, pero al final había sido tan visible para el omega que este no pudo evitar darse cuenta.   
— Lo siento Yuuri, no era mi intención molestarte con eso —respondió azorado, queriendo zafarse del toque de las manos del dios, no obstante, este no le dejo soltarle, siguió conteniendo el amarre de ambas manos sorprendiendo al alfa.   
—No tienes que disculparte por nada Víctor —contesto el omega con tono conciliador —. Es normal sentir confusión cuando hay algo que no conoces, es normal sentir miedo y ansiedad —expreso, para luego hacer una pausa y alzar su mirada para verle directamente a los ojos—. Víctor, no sé bien que es lo que estás pensando, pero estas haciendo una cara que no es usual en ti —afianzo aún más el agarre de sus manos —. Esta es una faceta de Víctor que solo sale a relucir cuando algo le está afectando, no sé qué tan difícil sea eso, pero puedes contar con mi apoyo. Después de todo, el Víctor sonriente es el que más me gusta ver.   
Oh, el pobre alfa no sabía dónde meterse. Su rostro repentinamente había enrojecido y sentía que su rostro explotaría en cualquier momento, sin ninguna posibilidad de huir solo pudo ocultarse tras los brazos del omega, huyendo de cualquier contacto visual que pudiera tener con el omega.   
— No me mires.   
— ¿Víctor? —el omega se miro confundido, intentando mover su rostro para observar al alfa.   
— No me mires, Yuuri —le pidió afianzando el abrazo, y sintiendo como su rostro enrojecía aun más.   
— ¿Q-que pasa Víctor? ¿Dije algo que no debí decir? —sus propias mejillas estaban sonrojadas por los sorpresivo del contacto, pero era mucho más inusual que Víctor actuase así.   
— No dijiste nada malo Yuuri, solo déjame estar así un momento —solo estaba avergonzado, avergonzado de sí mismo y completamente sobrepasado por la belleza de Yuuri.   
¿Cómo podía decirlo? Tenía demasiados pensamientos y sentires en ese momento. Aquel extraño día, ese viaje incomodo en caballo, el paraíso de las flores y finalmente ese momento, era demasiado para su joven corazón. Era tan difícil expresarlo con palabras, la garganta se le secaba y las oraciones no salían. Pero dentro de todo ese cumulo de acciones le habían pensar que hablar venía siendo innecesario, porque puede sentirlo, a través del tacto de sus manos puede sentirlo. Ese extraño malestar que ha comenzado a desarrollar desde hace un tiempo y que reside directamente en su pecho cada vez que observa a Yuuri.   
Ese indescriptible deseo de besar sus labios, hallándose tan cerca y con Yuuri buscando animarle, sonriéndole ampliamente hace tan solo unos minutos.   
¿Qué podía hacer?   
Víctor sentía que su corazón estaba a punto de salirse de su pecho.   
Habían pasado tantos años sintiéndose aquella opresión en su pecho, en cada momento que podía observar aquella hermosa sonrisa despampanar en el rostro de Yuuri ¿Cómo pudo haber sido tan tonto? Jamás se dio cuenta de sus propios sentimientos.   
Pero no importaba, ahora todo tenía sentido para él y estaba inmensamente feliz de saberlo.   
Él estaba enamorado de Yuuri.


	38. Deber

El joven zarévich recién había regresado de su viaje con Yuuri al campo de flores. Ya era demasiado tarde para pasar con el viejo Josef por lo que el dios prometió llevarle los lirios temprano en la mañana siguiente, por su lado, Víctor debía regresar de inmediato al castillo o se metería en grandes problemas con Yakov y su madre así que se despidieron en la entrada del bosque.   
El joven alfa se mantuvo muy pensativo en el resto del camino al castillo, fue recibido como era acostumbrado por una comitiva de vasallos que le ofrecieron agua, comida y llevar a su caballo. En ese momento Víctor se encontraba tan cansado que, a diferencia de otros días, permitió que alguien más se encargase de llevar a su caballo hasta las caballerizas. Aun había muchas cosas que estaban pasando por su mente y se encontraba demasiado exhausto, había sido un día lleno de muchas emociones para su corazón por lo que necesitaba dormir largo y tendido para luego pensar con más claridad. 

— Oh, veo que por fin has regresado de tu visita al pueblo, estuve esperando por ti todo el día —fue recibido por Chris en uno de los pasillos cerca de su habitación, Víctor apenas le había prestado atención a su alrededor—. Yakov está completamente histérico ¿Lograste verte con el omega? —´pregunto el rubio mirando interesado al zarévich, pero este en primer momento siquiera le vio o dijo algo— ¿Víctor?   
— Tienes razón en lo que me dijiste Chirs.   
— ¿En qué exactamente? —consulto curioso, después de todo, el rubio estaba seguro que tenía razón en muchas cosas que le decía a su amigo. Víctor, por su parte, se volteó a verlo.   
— Yo estoy enamorado de Yuuri —admitió.   
— ¡Enhorabuena! Por fin te diste cuenta de lo obvio —se burló, y Víctor hizo una mueca de disgusto —. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué harás de ahora en adelante? 

Víctor suspiró pesadamente, él de verdad quisiera poderle dar una respuesta a su amigo, pero no sabía qué hacer siquiera con sus propios sentimientos. Bien, el alfa había aceptado que amaba a Yuuri, pero existían muchas implicaciones de la cuales no estaba seguro que pudiera asumir, implicaciones que tampoco estaba seguro que Yuuri pudiera aceptar en caso de corresponder sus sentimientos. 

— No lo sé Chris —contesto, y el noble suizo se acercó hasta él con una sonrisa afable y apretando suavemente su hombro en señal de apoyo.   
— Lo importante es que ha avanzado y aceptado lo que sientes, eso está bien por el momento. 

El zarévich sonrió agradecido del entendimiento de su mejor amigo, quedaron de verse luego del almuerzo para pasar el tiempo por los jardines del castillo y luego de despedirse procedió a encaminarse a su habitación. Por supuesto, unos metros después se encontró con el consejero Yakov que estaba morado de la furia, y aun con su cuerpo cansado, debió escuchar pacientemente todo el regaño hasta que este se calmó y le dejo retirarse a su habitación.   
Cuando se recostó en su cama se cubrió el rostro con ambos brazos envolviéndose en un mar de pensamientos ¿Qué haría con sus sentimientos de ahora en adelante? ¿Se los diría directamente a Yuuri? El simple hecho de pensarlo hacía que el joven alfa fuera consumido por los nervios y su rostro enrojeciera. Incluso pensando que decidiera ocultarlos, estaba seguro que Yuuri se daría cuenta en algún momento dada su propia actitud ¿Y si este se daba cuenta y no correspondía sus sentimientos? Esa era una de las cosas que más hacia que el corazón del zarévich se encogiera, pero era una de las más grandes posibilidades, e incluso si aun en un milagro el omega correspondiera sus sentimientos, había más cosas que le hacían sentir inseguro. Cosas como, por ejemplo, su condición de heredero al trono, la elección de una futura prometida o que simplemente Yuuri no aceptase la fuerte vida que implicaría ser el príncipe consorte del zar ¿Entonces, dejaría que sus sentimientos desaparecieran por si solos? ¿Los dejaría morir sin decir nada? No estaba tan seguro, el sentimiento que en ese momento sentía en su pecho era tan inmenso que sentía hervirle la sangre y amenazarle con salírsele del pecho. Alegría, tristeza, miedo, ansiedad, euforia, y muchas cosas más sentía al momento de estar al lado de Yuuri, así que estaba seguro que no era tan sencillo que ese amor que sentía pudiera llegar a desaparecer tan fácilmente.   
Se quedó dormido en algún momento de la fría noche mientras repasaba sus pensamientos, suspirando entre sueños el nombre de aquel joven omega que se había adueñado de su corazón tan fácilmente.   
Cuando llego la mañana siguiente, el zarévich sentía que el cuerpo le dolía por completo. Imaginaba que al pasar parte de la noche en vela más el día tan agitado que tuvo, pasaron factura a su cuerpo. Buscó la forma de estirarse y aliviar las tensiones cuando fue llamado a la puerta de su habitación, al abrir se encontró con un guardia real, no mucho mayor que él. Este le comunicaba que el consejero Yakov lo solicitaba en su despacho luego de que asistiera a su única clase del día, luego de decir eso, se retiró de la habitación. El fastidio de Víctor se hizo presente al pensar que el viejo hombre seguiría insatisfecho con su regaño de la noche anterior y volvería a hacer énfasis de sus responsabilidades como primogénito del zar, junto con todo lo correspondiente a la etiqueta que Víctor llevaba odiando desde que comenzó a estudiar de ella. Así que camino con pereza y un poco de disgusto a desayunar en el comedor real, y de allí hasta a la biblioteca del castillo.   
Todos los días lunes, Víctor tenía una única clase formal indicada por su institutriz y la cual era impartida por un joven Beta tan solo 3 años mayor que él. Este era un joven sirviente de la casa Giacometti que fue entregado a servir al palacio real del imperio en obsequio al ser uno de los mejores profesores de literatura del principado suizo pese su corta edad. Y si era sincero, Víctor de verdad le interesaban sus clases, por lo que intento alejar todos sus pensamientos negativos para poder disfrutar la clase, pero fue algo completamente en vano. Por más que quisiera, la constante sobre sus sentimientos hacía Yuuri era recurrente y el joven zarévich no podía concentrarse aun cuando el tema de ese día era uno de sus favoritos, cuentos de la literatura rusa. 

— Veo que hoy se encuentra distraído, su alteza.   
— Lo siento Masumi, de verdad no es mi intensión faltar a tu clase, solo… solo yo —Víctor siquiera sabía que decir, no quería que sus estudios se vieran afectados por sus pensamientos, mas no podía evitar perderse en ellos. Quería jalarse los cabellos e intentar calmarlos, pero no podía salir de sus inquietudes y temores, y eso le asfixiaba.   
— Si existe alguna forma en que pueda ayudarle, puede hablarlo conmigo.

El joven profesor obsequió una cálida pero diminuta sonrisa de apoyo, bajo una de sus rodillas para estar a la altura de su señor, demostrando respeto y fidelidad. 

— En el pasado realice un pacto de lealtad con su excelencia Christophe, él me confió la formación de su alteza al igual que su seguridad, por lo que puede contar con que mis labios estarán sellados. 

Las palabras de Masumi fueron capaces de hacer sentir a Víctor que contaría con la suficiente confianza de que no traicionara lo que estaría a punto de decirle, por eso, armándose de valor, decidió confiar en él. Necesitaba liberar esa presión. 

— Si… hay algo que me he estado preguntando por mucho tiempo, pero no sé muy bien cómo responder a ello. 

Comenzó a contarle lo que le ocurría, sus sentimientos, sus pesares ya que no tenía a nadie a quien más recurrir, luego de Yuuri, Chris y su pequeña hermana, su profesor de Literatura era en la única que podía confiar a plenitud.   
— Tengo miedo, apenas he podido aceptar estos sentimientos a pesar de que son incorrectos, pero siempre sigo cuestionándome “¿Por qué debo pensar en Yuuri a cada momento? ¿Por qué aun cuando intento, no puedo sacar su imagen de mi cabeza?” me gusta su voz y sus ojos, detesto verlo llorar, siento un gran dolor en el pecho cada vez que lo veo y por sobre todo…. Quiero hacerlo feliz a toda hora, pero tengo miedo de que al decirle lo que siento me rechace o de corresponderme, lo ate a una vida donde sea infeliz, entonces ¿Qué es lo que debería hacer? 

Masumi se vio muy sorprendido ante las preguntas que el joven príncipe le hacía, más respecto al contexto al cual se refería dado que le hacía sentir mucho más maduro de lo que era. Pero, aun así, no pudo sino más que sonreír, después de todo, el joven zarevich estaba ya en esa edad tan complicada pero tan bella de la vida. Sin embargo, la vida de un futuro monarca no era bella, estaba llena de presiones, lamentos y abandonos, y el profesor quería orientarlo lo que más que pudiera a su felicidad, aunque fuera consciente de que no la alcanzaría tan fácilmente. 

— Bueno su alteza, pese que me ha hecho una pregunta muy complicada, creo que tendré el honor de responderle en esta oportunidad un consejo que pueda seguir, aunque lo demás dependa de usted y de la persona que ha ganado el honor de tener su corazón —empezó a decirle el joven profesor.   
— Entonces ¿Qué puedo hacer? —cuestionó.   
— Lo primero es aceptar que no tiene por qué temer de estar enamorado, entiendo que incluso se negó a pasar su primer celo acompañado gracias al amor que su corazón está sintiendo y eso es maravilloso, ya que cuando se ama a una persona, solo puedes pensar en ella, solo quieres permanecer siempre a su lado, no esperas el momento para verle y no deseas más que su felicidad. Por un instante piensas que perderás la cabeza en cualquier instante, pero esto es algo inevitable.  
— Pero ¿Y si no me acepta porque soy más joven que él o porque soy el zarévich? —preguntó Víctor reflejando su temor, mas el joven profesor revolvió suavemente sus cabellos en señal de apoyo y cariño.   
— No se preocupe, no es cuestión de edad, género o posición social. Su alteza, sea quien sea esa persona de la que hablas, esta debería de sentirse muy orgullosa porque ha enamorado al futuro Zar de este imperio y usted tiene el deber con ese sentir, de decirle a esa persona lo que siente. Si no se siente preparado aún, puede simplemente esperar a estarlo, y no debe temer, si la respuesta es positiva o negativa, yo sé que usted podrá afrontarla porque es un joven muy capaz y de un gran corazón. 

Sin saber si estar conforme o no de aquellas palabras, Víctor se retiró de la biblioteca del castillo camino al despacho de Yakov, tenía ahora muchos más pensamientos que le hacían muy difícil concentrarse a pesar de que mentalmente se estaba obligando a retenerlos al menos durante los minutos que durase el regaño del consejero para que así, no le incrementasen castigos al confundir su indecisión mental con fastidio o aburrimiento. Llegó hasta el despacho y se detuvo para ser anunciado por los guardias de la puerta, cuando dieron su presencia, ambas puertas del salón fueron abiertos. 

— Buenos días Yakov, Lilia —saludo el alfa siendo recibido por una mueca de disgusto de parte de la institutriz.   
— “Consejero Yakov y Lady Lilia”, he de recordarle los modales y etiqueta que le he instruido—regaño con mirada filosa, más ello no importo a Víctor.   
— ¿Cuál es el motivo por el cual me han mandado a llamar? —interrogó sin rodeos, si se trataba de un regaño o la imposición de un castigo por la noche anterior, quería salir lo más pronto posible de este.   
— Veo que se encuentra impaciente esta tarde —comentó la institutriz, pero por ese momento, decidió dejar pasar la insolencia cometida por su estudiante—. Iré al grano entonces, su excelencia el Zar estará de regreso en un par de días al castillo, finalmente la guerra ha terminado.   
— ¿Un par de días? ¿No se suponía que tardaría unos cuantos meses más en regresar? —cuestionó el zarévich sin poder contener su sorpresa.   
— Su excelencia el Zar anunció ya hace algunas semanas que la victoria y dominio sobre las tierras del este eran más que un hecho, y motivo por el cual no tenía razón de permanecer allá. Decidió seguir la ruta directa al haber conquistado ya los territorios más insurrectos, así que estará aquí mucho más pronto de lo que estableció en principio—explicó el consejero, y Víctor sintió el sudor frio bajar por su espalda.   
— E-Eso es una gran noticia, nuevamente el emperador de Rusia estará de vuelta en la capital del imperio —trato de comentar para liberar el propio pánico que sentía ante el regreso inminente de su progenitor, aun cuando habían pasado solo un par de años desde su partida, el joven zarévich seguía sin controlar el miedo que este le provocaba —. ¿Es por ello que me han mandado a llamar? Es necesario comenzar con los preparativos para su bienvenida, un baile…   
— Eso ya está en preparación, le hemos citado por otro motivo más importante pero que tiene relación con el regreso de su progenitor —interrumpió la mujer de golpe al zarévich. 

Hubo un breve silencio lleno de tensión en la sala, Víctor inspiró fuertemente el aire a sus pulmones temiendo por lo que estuvieran a punto de decirle, ya que aquella mirada que encontró en el consejero y en su institutriz, no era nada de su agrado. 

— En el periodo de tiempo que su excelencia estuvo fuera del castillo, muchas cosas han ocurrido —comenzó a decir el consejero—, entre esas se encuentra su primer celo, alteza.   
— ¿Y eso que tiene que ver? —cuestionó evaluando los rostros de los adultos frente a él.   
— Significa que ya es un adulto joven hecho y derecho, y lo que da a pie que sea el momento idóneo para que considere escoger una futura esposa.   
— ¿Esposa? —repitió con alarma—, ¿Por qué debería comprometerme solo por haber entrado en celo? Siquiera el zar o la zarina han instruido o planificado un compromiso para mí —respondió con los alegatos que vinieron a su cabeza, aliviado de que fueran correctos dado el nerviosismo monumental que estaba llevando.   
— Debo decir que tiene razón, esto es obra directa del consejero Yakov y de mi persona, pero esto es únicamente para proteger la reputación de su alteza— Víctor iba a debatir por qué cuando fue detenido por Lilia —. Luego de que decidiera no acompañar su celo con alguna omega de la corte real, los rumores sobre su funcionalidad o su valor como alfa han ido recorriendo el castillo, se ha buscado calmarlos ejecutando a parte de los implicados, pero aún siguen latientes entre las bocas de los nobles más influyentes de la corona que estuvieron en el castillo durante aquellos días.  
— Como siervos leales a su excelencia el Zar, la zarina y sus altezas, usted como el zarévich, es nuestro deber neutralizar de todas las formas posibles aquellos hechos que puedan afectarle en un futuro, y como próximo monarca de este imperio, recomendamos empedernidamente que considere comprometerse con alguien a quien disponga su padre.   
— Pero… yo… 

Víctor estaba perplejo, no había precisado que su decisión haya sido tan influyente hacia las opiniones negativas que le adversaban como heredero a la corona. Estuvo claro desde muy joven que no tendría aliados de fiar a la primera, sin embargo, no espero que una decisión que tomo desde lo más profundo de la moralidad y lealtad de su corazón hacia sus sentimientos por Yuuri pudieran haberle ocasionado tales problemas. Miró al consejero y su institutriz sin saber que más decir, estaba seguro que cuando aquello llegara a oídos de su padre, la planificación de un compromiso de conveniencia sería un hecho, y la mirada más fría que este poseía sería referida a su persona. Víctor estaba consciente de ello, esperándola sin poder evitarlo. Apretó los labios con frustración, ya sabía desde un principio que algo así podría suceder, desde el compromiso de su hermana menor intento mentalizarse de ello, pero conforme el tiempo pasaba y con la partida del zar a la guerra, Víctor creyó que faltaría mucho para verse inmerso en un compromiso de conveniencia. No quiso verlo, aunque la posibilidad seguía latente frente a él, y ahora que había descubierto los sentimientos que tenía por Yuuri se sentía cada vez más arrinconado, más asfixiado. 

— Necesito un tiempo prudencial para asimilarlo, pido su consideración de postergar la recomendación hasta después del banquete de bienvenida, luego de ello, yo me entenderé directamente con su excelencia el Zar —pronunció. Los dos adultos se vieron mutuamente y accedieron, después de todo, entendían que el peso que llevaba el joven zarévich era inmenso, y por esa ocasión, decidieron esperar. 

Pero Víctor estaba desesperado, aun cuando había alcanzado un tiempo extra, no quería tener que abandonar esos sentimientos, no quería. Pero una presión mucho más fuerte amenazaba con caer encima de él en los próximos días, una que aun con el pasar de los años Víctor no era capaz de sobrellevar con valentía y le seguía consumiendo.


	39. Sospecha

Faltaba un solo día el retorno oficial del zar a la capital del imperio, Víctor había escuchado que los preparativos para su llegada estaban a punto de finalizar y observo que algunas nobles llegaban a la capital para otorgarle sus respetos y honores por la victoria del Zar en la guerra del este.   
Víctor tenía ese día libre, después de todo, no estaba obligado a participar en la organización para el baile y banquete de bienvenida, pero internamente era un caos. Se encontraba reacio   
de visitar a Yuuri ese día, pero si de algo estaba seguro, era que, si no lo hacía, tardía al menos dos o tres semanas sin poder verlo por todas las actividades a las que debería participar. El recuerdo de la cercanía a su mayoría de edad le hacía constar que tendría que asumir muchas cosas más a partir de ese momento, y el tiempo que tendría para compartir con Yuuri se acortaría considerablemente.   
Así que, con ello en mente, tomo su caballo y emprendió camino hacia el bosque. En el trayecto rememoró nuevamente las palabras de Masumi, analizándolas. En lo más profundo de su corazón deseaba estar equivocado, pero ya era un hecho indiscutible, una realidad, se había enamorado. Todo ese tiempo, desde un principio fue atrapado por eso hermoso joven de cabello negro y bellos ojos ámbar, Víctor más que nadie deseaba verle sonreír y evitar a toda costa hechos que lo lastimasen, pero no sabía hasta qué punto sus sentimientos podrían ser un bien o un mal, intento repasar los consejos de su profesor, de tener fe en sí mismo. Pero cuando le encontró, sentado al borde lago admirándolo, entregando una maravillosa vista a su interlocutor, fue que pensó que no podría obviar nunca más sus sentimientos, jamás.   
A los pocos instantes de su llegada, Yuuri alzó la vista para mirarle con una sonrisa y Yuuri sintió como el calor le amenazaba con encender sus mejillas, sería tan complicado afrontarlo ahora que estaba claro con lo que sentía, pensaba. 

— ¡Víctor! —le saludó y se levantó del suelo para ir a su encuentro, el zarévich se bajó de su caballo para acercarse. 

Lo que no espero es que este le abrazara tan de repente al punto de perder el equilibrio, haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo. Recostado en el suelo sopesando el dolor de la caída, Víctor abrió los ojos quedando mudo con lo que observaba, a una distancia prudencial pero muy escasa, se encontraba el rostro sorprendido de Yuuri que le miraba. Al principio, el joven alfa quedo congelado sin saber que hacer o decir, sintiendo como el color subía a su rostro hasta que notó como su interlocutor seguía en la misma posición con una mirada difícil de interpretar. 

— ¿Yuuri? —susurró, y fue en ese momento que el joven dios reacciono, levantándose de golpe de encima del cuerpo de Víctor y sentándose a unos metros de él, el zarévich se incorporó, sentándose en el suelo.   
— ¡Lo siento! ¡Todo esto fue culpa mía, no se siquiera porque reaccioné como lo hice! —se excusaba el omega con un diminuto sonrojo que pasó desapercibido para el alfa dada su propia vergüenza.   
— No, está bien. Solo me sorprendió un poco —contestó.   
— Y-Ya veo. 

Nuevamente, hubo un silencio incomodo que les amenazo de envolverlos como hacía unos días, pero Víctor decidió seguir con la conversación. 

— Disculpa por no haber venido ayer, ocurrieron muchas cosas en el castillo —se explicaba el alfa, Yuuri le miró.   
— ¿Ha ocurrido algo malo? —Víctor poso su mirada hacía el,   
— No, solo me he enterado que mi padre, el zar, estará de regreso entre esta noche y la madrugada de mañana en el mejor de los casos.   
— Entiendo, eso significa que estarás ocupado por un tiempo —comentó el dios caído de hombros, Víctor suspiro en respuesta, desviando su rostro de él.   
— Es posible, pero tengo la seguridad de que luego de un par de semanas podre venir a visitarte nuevamente y retomaremos nuestro entrenamiento con normalidad —pero Yuuri le sorprendió tomando su mano de repente, obligándole a mirarle.   
— ¿No hay algo más que te esté molestando? —preguntó. 

Víctor alzo la vista alarmado, el rostro que Yuuri le reflejaba en ese instante era uno preocupado, encontrando nuevamente ese brillo extraño que había observado hacía solo instantes, sin embargo, el temor de Víctor aún era demasiado grande, no se sentía preparado para asumir sus sentimientos frente a él a escasas horas de la llegada de su padre. 

— No, no hay nada más —intento forzar una sonrisa y sujeto la mano de Yuuri en respuesta—, ya que estaré algún tiempo sin entrenar a tu lado ¿No te gustaría practicar un poco? 

Yuuri asintió sin estar convencido de sus palabras, sintiendo ese malestar amenazándole el pecho. Ambos se levantaron del suelo para tomar sus respectivas espadas, hacía ya bastante tiempo que Víctor había mejorado con el arco al punto que Yuuri no necesitaba enseñarle más, claro, de vez en cuando tomaban algún reto o actividad relacionada a este para no perder la práctica, pero desde el año anterior Yuuri se había afincado a mejorar el uso de la espada de Víctor. Este había mejorado notablemente con cada nueva clase que el omega le impartía, pero aun con el paso del tiempo y de la práctica, Víctor seguía teniendo una debilidad: su mente. Cuando había algo surcando su cabeza y que le distraía, sus pasos y posiciones se volvían débiles y torpes. Sin embargo, todo el desconcierto que tenía Víctor dentro de su cabeza era debido a la mirada que el dios había ejercido sobre él, una mirada de sorpresa y desconcierto que jamás le había dedicado antes. El recuerdo de ello era tan constante que, junto a sus demás pensamientos, le impedían concentrarse a su plenitud, y el omega noto eso. 

— ¡Estas fuera de onda! —exclamo Yuuri tumbando repentinamente a Víctor, este lo observo confundido desde el suelo mientras la mirada del dios se hacía más intensa, más fija —. Algo te está preocupando…   
— Eso no es…   
— Víctor, estas distraído, por favor no quieras engañarme —le ordeno Yuuri de forma severa por primera vez en todo el tiempo que se tenían conociendo. 

Víctor se mordió el interior de sus labios, dudando por un instante el que responder y bajando su mirada sin atreverse a alcanzar la mirada que el omega le estaba dando. Yuuri le miró unos instantes más antes de suspirar pesadamente y apretar los labios, se acercó hasta él sorprendiéndolo y levantándolo del suelo para obligarle a verle, aunque de igual modo, el zarévich rehuyó su mirada. Eso lastimo a Yuuri intensamente. 

— Sé que puede ser difícil, que quizás no sea la mejor persona para dar ánimos, pero me gustaría que pudieras, aunque sea confiar un poco en mi —susurro. 

Víctor le miró notando el dolor en los ojos de Yuuri, se sintió como un imbécil. 

— Lo siento mucho, Yuuri, no quería hacerte sentir mal, es que yo —cerro sus labios, sin saber cómo continuar. Víctor definitivamente no quería hacer sentir mal a Yuuri, él era una persona tan buena, preocupándose por su sentir ¿Pero y él? al final, solo desistió —. Lo siento, creo que por hoy regresare a casa, regresare lo más pronto posible así que no te preocupes. 

Conteniendo el intenso deseo de llorar, el zarévich camino hasta su caballo lentamente sin voltear a ver al omega, fue cuando se subió a su corcel que dio una última mirada al omega notando como Yuuri alzaba su mano en un intento detenerlo pero emprendió su camino nuevamente hasta el castillo sin que nadie pudiera evitarlo. 

En un sonido seco, las piernas de Yuuri perdieron su fuerza haciéndolo caer contra el suelo, un gemido escueto y un intenso deseo de llorar amenazaron con consumir el cuerpo del dios del hielo, pero una divertida voz resonó en el espacio que había creído desolado. 

— Veo que no estás pasando un gran momento con tu amorcito. 

Las lágrimas de Yuuri pararon al instante al verse nuevamente en aquel oscuro salón, nuevamente el sonido del tic tac de los relojes le envolvía hasta dolerle la cabeza, y justo a escasos metros de distancia de él, se encontraba Fujiwara Kôki sonriéndole cínicamente. 

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Por qué insistes en venir hacia mí? —cuestionó el dios desde su lugar, aun cuando había pasado tanto tiempo desde que lo había visto en persona, aun cuando observo males horrorosos que amenazaron con contaminar su alma y creyó que su valor se había fortalecido con aquellas pruebas que debió afrontar, no pudo evitar que el pánico lo controlara, dejándolo postrado contra el suelo sin posibilidad de levantarse de él. 

— Oh querido, es un poco divertido ver tu travesía por el mundo humano en un vano intento de controlar tus dones, jamás se me hubiera ocurrido escapar a otra dimensión como si me tratara de un criminal —ironizo en deje de burla, Yuuri le dedico una mirada llena de rabia. 

— Yo no soy ningún criminal y no soy el que era antes, ya he logrado controlar por completo estos malditos dones que cargo —espeto el omega con furia, pero sin poder evitar que un leve chillido de pánico se desligara de su garganta al tener repentinamente frente a él al dios de las calamidades. 

— ¿En serio? — cuestiono sonriendo de lado a lado — ¿Entonces por qué aun eres incapaz de sentirme hasta el momento que te he traído ante mí? 

— Yo —balbuceo, sin saber que más decir. Un suspiro de fastidio fue expulsado del flotante dios que se movía y desaparecía en todo el espacio que contenía ese pasillo interminable de oscuridad y relojes ensangrentados. 

— Eres tan inútil — le increpó— Con menos de tu edad yo logre contener y dominar mis propios dones desde el momento que me fueron otorgados, asesinando a mi maestra y progenitora en esa misma noche. En cambio, tú —alzó su mentón ofreciéndole una mirada de desdén—, apenas eres capaz de darte cuenta de los míseros sentimientos que siente un niño humano por ti. 

— Eso no es... 

— ¿No es verdad entonces? —interrumpió el dios en una carcajada, pero cambiándola en ese mismo instante por una macabra expresión—. No quieras mentirte a ti mismo, tu expresión, tu pulso y tus propios ojos saben, no, están más que seguros lo que ese humano siente por ti, aunque has intentado negarlo, aun cuando te repites constantemente que no puede ser cierto, cada día que pasaba solo era una confirmación constante hasta el día de hoy que todo fue claro. 

Yuuri abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos analizando las palabras de aquel dios frente a él, sus labios se abrieron para rebatirlos, pero se cerraron de manera casi inmediata, sus puños se ajustaron contra su ropa. Él lo había notado, desde hacía tres años atrás. Primero lo atribuyo a un sentimiento infantil, una admiración hacia alguien que era interesante y así se mantuvo por unos meses, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo, ese sentir cambiaba y crecía, pero al mismo tiempo que la incertidumbre de Víctor crecía siendo palpable, las interrogantes de Yuuri sobre los sentimientos que él sentía iban naciendo. La idea de que el zarévich tuviera sentimientos de amor por él fue en aumento, pero el omega decidía hacer caso omiso ya que no lo creía posible hasta ese día. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, el latir agitado del alfa llegó hasta el como un proyectil y no pudo salir de allí, se quedó observándolo sin poder dar crédito a lo que sentía y cuanto más lo sentía, le era imposible seguir negarlo: Víctor se había enamorado de él.   
Una sensación tan hermosa y pura, llena de matices rosa pero cubierta por una infinita incertidumbre y temor, Yuuri de verdad quiso aliviar que era lo otro que oscurecía esos gentiles sentimientos, pero el temor de Víctor era mayor a su confianza, y eso lastimo aquello que en su corazón también se formaba. 

—Es imposible para ti negarlo, aquel jovencito ha caído completamente a tus pies —se burló, pero Yuuri negó varias veces. 

— Él es solo un chico humano, un joven al que decidí tomar como mi aprendiz mientras culmino mi viaje por el mundo humano, no es nada especial —respondió, mas Fujiwara Kôki negó con desdén. 

— Si no es nada para ti, entonces no te importara que lo mate con mis propias manos —comentó con descaro, y un jadeo de terror se escapó del cuerpo del omega. 

— ¡No te atrevas, por lo que más quieras no se te ocurra tocarlo! —pidió desesperado, y fue allí que lo entendió tras mirar la expresión complacida del dios de las calamidades que soltó una estruendosa carcajada que helo por completo los huesos de Yuuri. 

— No te engañes a ti mismo, mi querido principe del hielo. Podrás mentirme a mí y a todos los que quieras, pero no puedes engañar a tu corazón por mucho tiempo. Es una sensación inevitable y desgarradora que jamás puede ser contenida o eliminada, aun cuando luchemos contra eso, es imposible—susurro —. Pero he de advertirte algo, mi querido príncipe. En recompensa de otorgarme diversión durante las últimas décadas que te he observado, un servicio especial hasta el siguiente momento que nos volvamos a encontrar. 

Se materializo justo frente a él, acercándose lentamente hasta uno de sus oídos. Con una amplia sonrisa susurro una serie de palabras que conforme las decía un incontrolable temblor consumía el cuerpo de Yuuri con una velocidad impresionante. Y con unas últimas palabras de gracia, dejo un diminuto beso sobre la frente de Yuuri, quien soltó un lamento desesperado. 

Al momento de despertar se encontró al filo del lago con sus ropas congeladas y su respirar cuantioso, era de noche, el dios no sabía de qué día. Estaba aturdido, semiconsciente, pero el penoso recuerdo de su trágico encuentro con Fujiwara Kôki le hicieron mantenerse al borde de la agonía de su propia existencia como un fulminante repaso de su realidad. Era un dios supremo con una maldición impuesta sobre sí mismo en un mundo que no era el suyo, con un tiempo que no pasaba sobre él. Aun cuando el sentir de ese joven fuera semejante al suyo, jamás podría aceptarlo, era impensable para él ya que no quería hacerle daño. No podía sentenciar un alma inocente a un egoísmo sin precedentes de un alma contaminada. Y Yuuri lloró con saberlo, con entender que nada de lo que sentía podía ser cierto.


	40. Sentimientos

Había pasado cerca de una semana desde el encuentro de Víctor y Yuuri. Sin saber qué hacer, en ese momento solo pudo tomar su caballo y correr dentro del bosque hasta regresar nuevamente a las filas del castillo.   
para de algún modo liberar su mente, sin embargo, era tan difícil. Desde la conversación que tuvo con su profesor de literatura, no podía sacar esas palabras de su cabeza. La presencia de Yuuri en su mente cada vez era más constante, sentía que se estaba volviendo completamente loco pero el temor seguía congelándole y eso le había hecho sentir como un cobarde, cosa que Víctor odiaba con su alma y le ponía de mal humor. 

Y sumado a ello, estaban dos cosas que le hacían subir su mal humor: una, era el hecho que el prometido de su hermana debía pasar unos días en el castillo dadas las celebraciones hacia su excelencia el Zar, y en segundo, aún estaba latente el tema del compromiso. Víctor sabía que el consejero Yakov no había alcanzado el momento idóneo para darle la propuesta al Zar, pero solo era cuestión de tiempo para eso y el joven alfa no sabía qué hacer. 

Por esa mañana, decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era practicar con la espada en el jardín principal del castillo a fin de liberar un poco su mente. Como era uno de los jardines más circundados del castillo, muchas personas le veían desde lejos, admirando las mejoras que había alcanzado. Víctor estaba seguro que el entrenamiento que había estado llevando con Yuuri había dado ya múltiples frutos. Sin embargo, aún tenía tantas cosas por mejorar, cuando su mente se ocupaba en algo que le afectaba, descuidaba su concentración y sus sentidos. Estaba frustrado, quería resolver pronto ese malestar que sentía al no poder hablar claramente con el dios, pero aun no conseguía el valor suficiente para enfrentarse a Yuuri. 

— Tal parece que ha mejorado sus movimientos. 

Ante la nueva voz que apareció, Víctor volteo rápidamente hacia atrás de él. Caminando a paso lento, se encontraba el príncipe Otabek, hijo de Bogdashha Altin de Kazajistán y prometido de su querida hermana. Habían pasado solo un año desde la última vez que le había visto en persona, pero su altura no había cambiado casi en lo absoluto. Con solo una diferencia de dos años, Otabek Altin era un chico de 13 años con una escasa estatura, pero con una mirada seria y de pocos amigos, Víctor jamás pudo conversar claramente con él en las oportunidades que se había presentado en el palacio, y en ese instante no se encontraba de humor para poder tratarlo con la cortesía que se requería. 

— Debo darle la bienvenida pero también preguntar qué le trae por aquí príncipe Otabek, juraba que estaría de vuelta a su reino finalizada la celebración por la victoria de mi excelencia, el Zar —comento sin poder evitarlo.   
—Mi padre ha creído conveniente que pase unos días en este reino para compartir con mi prometida, pero ella se encuentra algo indispuesta en este momento, así que por ello había decidido pasear por el castillo —explico. 

La simple mención de su pequeña hermana hizo que el fastidio y molestia del joven zarévich fuera en aumento, y en un intento cortes de mandarlo al diablo, le invito a pasear por la biblioteca del castillo mientras tomaba posición y le ignoraba para retomar su entrenamiento, es más el joven no se movió de su lugar ni parecía tener intenciones de irse. 

— Parece ser que algo le está distrayendo nuevamente, su alteza —opino nuevamente el chico, y un chasquido frustrado fue emitido por un fastidiado Víctor.   
— Si solo has venido a distraer aún más mi entrenamiento, te sugiero que te retires, no estoy de humor para tus interrupciones banales —espeto, y fue entonces fue que un pensamiento rápido le surgió en la cabeza—. Tengamos un enfrentamiento con arco y flecha —ordenó al príncipe, recibiendo una mueca de sorpresa por parte de este.   
— No entiendo el motivo para el enfrentamiento —respondió el príncipe sinceramente, pero una mueca de molestia surcaba ya el rostro del zarévich.   
— Yo si tengo un motivo firme, quiero que me devuelvas a mi hermana. Si yo gano, deberás solicitar la ruptura de tu compromiso a modo de que se resarce tu honor.   
— Aún si le concediera el enfrentamiento y usted ganase, las decisiones sobre el compromiso ya no están en sus manos —alegó, pero Víctor no quería recibir una respuesta negativa a su orden.   
— Claro que, si lo está, soy el primer zarévich, hermano mayor de la zarevna Mila Alexeina Nikiforova —expreso mirándole fijamente—, y si te gano con el arco, deberás dejar de ser el prometido de mi hermana ¿Has entendido?  
Hubo un escaso momento de tensión entre ambos jóvenes, Víctor no alejaba su mirada fiera del príncipe, tanto como este no se intimidaba por la presión. Finalmente, este negó lentamente con la cabeza. 

— Aunque sea deshonroso para mí, debo declinar el desafío —ante esto la ira de Víctor aumento —. Además, aunque su excelencia El Zar Alexei me haya entregado a la Zarevna Mila como mi prometida, no es como si me llamara mucho la atención.   
— ¿Qué has dicho? –vocifero sintiendo la falta de respeto que estaba llevando hacia su hermana menor, sin embargo, algo en la mirada del príncipe le hizo detenerse de cometer un acto de insensatez.   
— No estoy diciendo esto para faltarte el respeto a ti o a tu hermana —se apresuró a decir, con su mismo tono de voz impasible—, lo que pasa es que no puedo fijarme románticamente en ella. Ella tiene 12 años y yo apenas cumpliré 14 años este año, aunque mantenga el compromiso por el bien de mi nación y del Imperio, si la zarevna Mila decide no continuar el compromiso por el bien de su futuro, yo estaré de acuerdo con su decisión. 

Dejándole sin palabras, Víctor que siempre había creído mal de aquel chico resultaba que no era como lo había esperado. Después de todo, pensó que solo había estado ahí para hacerle sentir mal con la idea de ser un fracasado, haciéndole sentir como inútil que dejo que robaran a su hermana menor, sin embargo, estaba siendo más maduro de lo que él nunca podría ser en ese momento aun cuando era mayor. Por un instante sintió lastima por él, y más lastima por sí mismo, por haber juzgado a una persona sin conocerla. 

— Yo… lo siento mucho, príncipe Otabek. Creo que he jugado muy mal de usted sin conocerle primero —expreso Víctor mientras Otabek le veía en silencio-. Por favor, le ruego que me disculpe y de ser posible, durante este corto periodo de tiempo, cuide de mi hermana hasta que ella sea capaz de elegir lo que quiere.

— Hare lo que este a mi disposición —aseguró, y entonces el alfa observo como este divaga entre decir algo o no.   
— ¿Príncipe Otabek?   
— De verdad, agradezco que no sea necesario competir mediante la arquería, veo que usted es excelente en ella y a mí no se me da muy bien.   
Víctor estaba completamente anonadado, al punto que no supo qué decir de inmediato ni pudo controlar su efusiva reacción que siempre le obligaban a controlar por etiqueta. 

— ¡No puede ser, si eres tan bueno con la espada! ¿Cómo no puedes ser bueno con el arco? —cuestionó de inmediato sin medir su tono, hasta que noto la incomodidad de su interlocutor —. Lo siento por eso.   
— Esta bien, de igual modo, mi vista no es muy buena, así que no puedo ver objetos a la distancia —contesto un poco avergonzado, y Víctor no podía creerlo aún, pero entendió que después de todo, no todos era buenos para todo, y eso estaba bien.   
— Con que es de ese modo… 

Víctor estaba verdaderamente sorprendido y un poco complacido, sentía como poco a poco la presión que tenia se iba aligerando, y por si fuera poco, había descubierto la verdadera de una nueva persona que quien sabe si en algún futuro, sería más cercano a su pequeña hermana, estaba conforme y gustoso, queriendo aprovechar para conversar un poco con el callado príncipe. Sin embargo, se detuvo en seco, captando un poco la atención de Otabek. Desde su lugar, Víctor sintió que algo estaba cercano a ellos, no podía explicarlo bien, ya era un sentimiento ambiguo y algo difícil de identificar, pero podía recordarlo gracias a los primeros momentos en que comenzó a practica el arco y la espada con Yuuri. Este se lo había dicho bien, al momento de explicarse sobre los sentidos, que justo cuando lo necesitara, sería preciso comprender el deseo y la fuerza que tiene las miradas humanas. Por ello debía aprender con perspicacia y agudeza un aspecto que correspondía al instinto resultante que implicaba la observación humana y la fuerza de una mirada llena de sed de sangre. Con el sudor recorriéndole la espalda, busco de inmediato con su mirada si se encontraban en la mira de algo o alguien. Si bien alguien estaba cercano a ellos en algún lado, determino que esa ansia asesina no iba contra suyo, iba más bien directo hacia su acompañante.   
Con agilidad tomo su arco y lanzo con la precisión de un rayo una flecha que impacto contra la persona que estaba en la copa de un árbol apuntando contra el príncipe Otabek, casi de inmediato este cayo en los jardines del castillo, alarmando a todos los vasallos presentes.  
De inmediato las alarmas fueron sonadas y los guardias aprehendieron al hombre que Víctor había herido, a su lado Otabek estaban conmocionado y otros guardias preguntaban al alfa que era lo que había sucedido. Casi al mismo momento, hizo acto de presencia en lugar el zar Alexei junto con el Rey Bogdashha Altin, la Zarina y zarevna se les prohibió el paso por medida de protección. 

— ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado aquí? Exijo una explicación —ordeno el Zar.   
— Parece ser que alguien se filtró en la seguridad del castillo y amenazó con atacar a su alteza Otabek usando un arco a la distancia, pero por suerte, este fue neutralizado antes de que hiciera su movimiento —explico. 

El Rey Bogdashha creyó que un mareo le sobrevenía, y abrazo fuertemente a su hijo en señal de protección, la ira del Zar Alexei no podía incrementar más ante semejante descuido. 

— ¿Cómo carajo puede la seguridad del palacio imperial permitir que se infiltre un asesino? ¿Es así como protegen a la familia imperial? —increpo Alexei hecho una furia, el pobre guardia no sabía dónde meterse —, quiero ver de inmediato al jefe de pelotón de guardia, quiero su cabeza en este mismo instante. También quiero que los guardias refuercen la seguridad e incrementen el número de soldados haciendo guardia ¡De inmediato!   
— ¡S-si! —y de inmediato, se retiró el guardia de los jardines principales.   
— Por otro lado, es bueno saber que están a salvo —acoto el Rey Bogdashha aliviado de que su hijo estuviese a salvo.   
— Tiene razón, debo felicitarlo nuevamente, príncipe Otabek. Es un gran logro que a su corta edad que haya logrado capturar a ese asesino —expreso el Zar palmeando fuertemente a Otabek en amplio reconocimiento. 

Otabek miró con preocupación a Víctor, entendiendo que él no había hecho nada al respecto y que no ser gracias al alfa, no hubiera sobrevivido dado que siquiera había percibido que le estaban apuntando. Por su parte, el zarévich estaba seguro que su padre no reconocería su acción pese a que era obvia teniendo el arco entre sus manos, no pedía que Otabek dijera la verdad ya no estaba seguro que le creyera de igual modo, así que solo pudo dedicarle una sonrisa de entendimiento, y decirle en silencio desde su lugar que no importaba. No obstante, aun con su juventud, Otabek era un joven de honor y ahora estaba en deuda, no podía dejar pasar el momento para saldar sus cuentas. 

— Su majestad —le llamo—, creo que se ha equivocado, el mérito de esta captura no es mía, quien intercepto y detuvo al asesino con su arco fue su alteza, el zarévich Víctor. Él fue el que me salvo la vida.   
— ¿Qué? —exclamo el Rey Bogdashha observando a su hijo incrédulo, el mismo Zar tampoco creía sus palabras—. ¿Es eso cierto Otabek? —pregunto, el mismo asintió.   
— Eso no puede ser cierto príncipe Otabek —comenzó a decir Alexei mientras le miraba, al mismo tiempo que apartaba a Víctor de ellos —. No debe tener tanta modestia, quizás el estar cercano a la muerte le ha producido una alucinación, este chico no pudo… 

Sin embargo, interrumpiendo sus palabras, sintió como una nueva flecha pasaba por su hombro e impactaba directamente al árbol al fondo del jardín donde hubo caído anteriormente el asesino que apuntaba contra Otabek. Incredulos, tanto el Rey Bogdashha como el Zar Alexei observaron a Víctor, que bajaba lentamente su arco y les miraba con gran seriedad. 

— El príncipe Otabek tiene razón, fui yo quien neutralizo a ese hombre —declaró. La mirada en los ojos de Alexei sobraba decir que estaban llenos de incredibilidad, aun si poder ameritar la verdad de lo que observaban y con una evidencia tan notoria como lo era la misma flecha. Víctor observo el silencio otorgado por su padre y suspiro, siempre quiso demostrarle que había mejorado, que ya no era el mismo de antes y que podía ser su orgullo, pero ahora se sentía tan vació que no parecía importarle, no luego de esas palabras de desmerito y esa mirada de desprecio—. He aprendido a dominar el arco en el tiempo en el que su majestad se encontraba conquistando los territorios del este, he mejorado considerablemente con los años que estuvo ausente y creo que debe reconocer el mérito de la captura de aquel hombre que busco asesinar al heredero del reino de Kazajistán. 

— Si no tiene nada que decir, solicito el permiso para retirarme, espero puedan disculparme su majestad Altin, príncipe Otabek.   
— Si. 

A paso lento pero seguro, Víctor se retiró de los jardines bajo la atónita mirada de su progenitor, quien seguía sin precisar la realidad de los hechos acontecidos hacía solo unos momentos. 

Bajo un largo suspiro, Víctor miro su reflejo el vidrio de la ventana antes de tenderse en el colchón de su cama. Jamás imagino verse implicado en un evento tan inusual como el aquello, tampoco pensó que la ira y la decepción contenida hacia su propio padre fuera tal que hablara por primera vez de ese modo hacía el, esta perplejo también, pero se había sentido tan liberado. Al alzar su mano y entender que era capaz de sorprenderlo de un modo que nunca antes había hecho, le hizo pensar que todo era gracias a la ayuda de Yuuri, y al comprenderlo, le hizo querer verlo de inmediato.   
Quería tanto abrazarlo. 

— ¡Vitya! 

Víctor alzo su cuerpo muy tarde y apenas pudo reaccionar ante el impacto del cuerpo de su hermana lanzándose contra él en medio de la cama. 

— ¡Vitya, no puedo creerlo, estas bien! ¡No te paso nada! — chillaba en lloriqueos la pequeña pelirroja, una pequeña sonrisa de fraternidad se esbozó en los labios del joven zarévich.   
— Claro que lo estoy, tu hermano Vitya es muy fuerte ahora —contesto con una amplia sonrisa de orgullo mientras despeinaba cariñosamente sus cabellos, Mila correspondió de la misma manera con los suyos compitiendo hasta terminar en una gran carcajada.   
— También, quería agradecerte por haber salvado al príncipe Otabek, estaría muy triste si algo malo le hubiera pasado —murmuro mientras un tímido sonrojo adornaba sus mejillas, Víctor la miro estupefacto.   
— Mila, no me digas que te gusta el príncipe Otabek —pronunció lentamente, pero su respuesta dicha casi de inmediato. 

El rojo del rostro de la joven zarevna compitió en intensidad con el tono de sus cabellos, Víctor seguía incrédulo. 

— Bueno, el príncipe Otabek ha sido muy bueno conmigo cuando le he visitado en su reino, no es muy conversador, pero siempre me obsequia flores bonitas de su jardín y me lleva a paseos por lugares bellísimos —explicaba la pequeña mientras jugaba con sus dedos con una ternura nunca antes vista por su hermano mayor. 

Víctor conocía ese brillo, ese iluminar en los ojos de una persona cuando hablaba de aquella que se había robado el millar de sus suspiros, un sentimiento que recién parecía estar naciendo y que era tan cálido como el que estaba sintiendo el mismo en su pecho. Miró un instante el techo pensando que era algo inimaginable pero glorioso, si llegaba a ser correspondido, y que estaba seguro que podría ser así, la felicidad de su hermana estaba asegura, tanto como él había deseado desde un primer momento. 

— ¿Sabes Milenka? Si al ser mayor, sigues teniendo esos mismos sentimientos, estaré muy feliz de que te cases con el príncipe Otabek —menciono ganándose una mirada de sorpresa de la chiquilla.   
— ¿En serio? ¿No estarás más triste por mi compromiso arreglado? —pregunto la niña con ilusión en su rostro, Víctor le correspondió con una bella sonrisa.   
— No, ahora sé que Otabek es un buen chico y si Milenka quiere estar con él, yo bendeciré siempre su unión —contesto. 

El corazón de Víctor estaba un poco en calma, estaba seguro que, si las cosas fluían sin tocarlas, todo iba a estar bien respecto a ambos. Pero también pensó que era momento de hacer algo, Otabek había dicho algo que había captado su atención e iba en dirección a la consideración de los sentimientos de su hermana. Víctor sabía que iba a ser difícil ir en contra de un compromiso arreglado, especialmente si el Zar lo ordenaba, pero ya se había cansado de estar al pendiente de las impresiones de su padre, ya no esperaría ser nada para él, iba a ser lo que él deseara ser y aun respetando sus deberes como heredero real, buscaría la forma de ir hacia lo que de verdad quería y eso era Yuuri. 

— Gracias, Milenka, gracias a ti y a Otabek sé que es lo que debo hacer   
— ¿Eh, pero a dónde vas? —cuestiono mientras veía como este salía corriendo de la habitación. 

Víctor no tenía tiempo que perder, no podía dejar esperando a Yuuri luego de la forma como se despidieron la última vez, necesitaba ser franco con él, ser sincero. Debía decirle cuales eran sus sentimientos, no importaba si Yuuri le decía que no por su edad o por sus condiciones sociales, el joven alfa solo quería decírselo añorando poder permanecer a su lado de cualquier forma que fuera posible, aunque fuera doloroso, era peor ser separado de Yuuri. Y haría todo lo posible de permanecer a su lado fuera como un pequeño hermano o un simple estudiante. 

— ¡Yuuri! —grito en el momento que le observo, de inmediato se bajó de su caballo y salió corriendo hasta el para tomarlo entre sus brazos —. Yuuri, lo siento tanto, fui un tonto no debí haberte tratado así la última vez. Yo… yo de verdad tenia tanto miedo, tenía tanto miedo que llegaras a odiarme si te decía la verdad de lo que estaba sintiendo, pero decidí que no iba a huir más de ti. 

Víctor respiro hondo, tratando de calmar su corazón y sus nervios, abrazo el cuerpo de Yuuri con más fuerza hasta alcanzar el valor suficiente para decir aquellas palabras que había ocultado por tanto tiempo, pero antes de poder siquiera decirlo, el joven dios le separo un poco de él para mirarlo con una breve sonrisa. 

— Antes de que lo digas, necesito que sepas algo primero —menciono, Víctor asintió en respuesta.   
— ¿Qué es lo que debes decirme? —pregunto, Yuuri dio un suspiro entrecortado y finalmente, la voz de Yuuri hizo eco en el pecho del joven alfa.   
— Debo retomar mi viaje, Víctor.


	41. Amargura

Yuuri estaba claro que jamás podría ser feliz. 

Aquel pensamiento había nacido mínimamente cuando recién comprendía que era diferente al resto de sus congéneres en la facción del hielo. Justo cuando en un principio creyó que lo peor que podía pasarle era casarse con el general Leroy para mantenerse una buena cantidad de tiempo en Hasetsu en caso de no lograr ser un dios del hielo, pero luego de la ceremonia de mayoría de edad, Yuuri comprendió que esos pensamientos eran simples banalidades en comparación con lo que viviría a continuación. 

Soledad, miedo, desconcierto, ansiedad, pánico, desesperación y retazos de muerte, aspectos que jamás creyó vivir y que debió sufrir producto de la maldición que implicaban sus dones. Eran tan fuertes que debió controlarlos mediante un sello que casi agota la mitad de energía vital, que si este no le mataba al menos le impediría que se saliera de control, aunque eso significara que debería esperar mucho tiempo para poder regresar por su propia cuenta nuevamente a la dimensión de los dioses. Yuuri creyó en un principio que estaría bien y que con el pasar del tiempo alcanzaría nuevamente ese nivel de poder para regresar a casa, aprovecharía el tiempo que estuviera en la tierra para dominar sus dones, respetando los límites que el consejo de las facciones había sentenciado para él. Sin embargo, su poder no regresaba, por más años que pasaran seguían sin retornar las fuerzas a su cuerpo y conforme más pasaba el tiempo, más difícil para él era seguir sobrellevando ese peso. El tiempo no le pasaba factura, su cuerpo estaba congelado en un tiempo y espacio que no le correspondía, aun cuando había vivido décadas en el mundo humano apenas transcurrían dos semanas en el mundo de los dioses para él. Pero eso también había provocado una nueva maldición en sí mismo, su poder no se consumía, su cansancio era más intenso, su celo estaba casi interrumpido, su apetito no llegaba, era como un muerto en vida y eso le aterraba. Estuvo a punto de volverse loco en más de una ocasión, 

Sin embargo, su felicidad no podía ser, su tiempo estaba varado. Aun si llegaba aceptar los sentimientos de Víctor, solo le ocasionaría problemas a futuro; las personas jamás comprenderían por qué no envejecía, debería ocultar eternamente el origen de sus dones y por supuesto, debería verle morir en algún punto del camino mientras el permanecía inalterable. El pensar en esa sensación le causó pánico. Decidió que no podía ser tan egoísta, y por primera vez en todo ese tiempo hizo caso de las advertencias emanadas por aquel insufrible villano, porque tal parecía que esta ocasión Fujiwara Koki tenía razón, él y Víctor jamás podrían estar juntos, y él iba a terminar con eso de una vez por todas. 

No pensó que el joven zarévich regresara tan pronto aun cuando este menciono que tardaría dos semanas en regresar a verle, intento sonreír para recibirle, pero siquiera pudo verle porque este le abrazo de golpe. Inevitablemente su corazón se aceleró junto con el rebozar de sus mejillas, el temblor se apodero su pecho, e inspiro por una última vez el aroma de aquel bellísimo alfa, iba a extrañarle tanto. Cuando por fin escucho la confirmación de sus sospechas, un intenso dolor de apodero de su alma, el momento finalmente había llegado. 

— Debo retomar mi viaje, Víctor. 

Yuuri lo sintió tensarse y de pronto alzo su rostro para verle, la mirada de este era de confusión. 

—¿Qué estás diciendo? —Víctor se alejó unos pasos de este, soltándole lentamente sin procesar aquella frase, la mirada que el dios le ofrecía era vaga, distante —. ¿Retomar tu viaje?  
— Es exactamente como lo escuchas, es momento que retome mi viaje de nuevo —indico con una sencillez que dejó al zarévich abrumado por su frialdad.   
— ¿Pero por qué? — pregunto el joven, pues no lo entendía. 

Yuuri suspiro, ya que estaba seguro que no lo entendería, después de todo, su corazón tampoco lo entendía. 

— Yo he estado demasiado tiempo en estas tierras, mucho más de lo que había anticipado en un primer momento —empezó a decir—, creí que solo un mes o dos sería suficiente para estar aquí, pero luego se convirtió en años dado que te estaba entrenando y había estado atrasando esto, no quería decirlo de este modo, pero ya no puedo seguir aplazándolo más. Debo proseguir mi viaje, por lo cual, no puedo seguir a tu lado.   
— Pero ¿Por qué es tan repentino? — consulto dolido, jamás espero que Yuuri fuera a decirle eso, sabía que antes de estar allí había viajado por muchos lugares del imperio, pero no pensó jamás que fuera a irse de nuevo ya que este nunca había dado señales de querer irse otra vez—. Yo creí que ibas a quedarte aquí para siempre.   
— Eso es imposible Víctor. 

La respuesta acompañada de una melancolica sonrisa, hicieron que por un breve instante el zarévich no supiera que decir, su mente estaba en blanco en un escenario jamás planificado y su garganta se había cerrado, costándole respirar. Su pecho quemaba y sentía que podía caer en cualquier momento gracias al dolor de cabeza, se preguntó qué hizo mal para haber llegado a esa conclusión ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Acaso hizo algo mal? Víctor repaso tantas cosas, pero sin encontrar respuesta y entonces salto en alarma al recordar algo de importancia. 

— ¿Es por mi culpa? —pregunto, Yuuri le miro sin entender —. ¿Es por lo de la otra vez? ¿Por eso te marchas? —cuestiono el alfa.   
— ¿Qué?  
— Es porque no tuve la confianza para decirte lo que pasaba en ese momento ¿Es por eso? — increpó alarmado y el dios buscó negar las estimaciones del joven de inmediato.   
— ¡Por supuesto que no! Víctor no tiene la culpa de nada—negó, hizo una pausa, buscando aclarar su voz —. Solo es momento de que finalice mi viaje en estas tierras y regrese al lugar de donde he venido —respondió con tranquilidad, pero Víctor estaba desesperado, Yuuri solo esbozo una suave sonrisa.  
— Fui muy feliz al enseñarte, has mejorado mucho Víctor, al punto de hacerme sentir muy orgulloso. Sé que mejoraras mucho con el tiempo y llegaras a ser un gran Zar. Antes de irme tengo algo que darte, pero por el momento, pido que seas muy feliz en tu vida, Víctor —y dando por finalizada su conversación, Yuuri hizo ademan de retirarse dándole la espalda.   
— ¡No lo hagas por favor! 

Víctor se abrazó directamente a la espalda de Yuuri, intentaba contener sus lágrimas mientras un intenso temblor le sobrellevaba, se decía mentalmente que no podía permitirlo, no podía permitir que Yuuri se fuera y lo dejara. 

— Víctor —le pidió, pero este negó con efusividad.   
— ¡No! ¡No me dejes! A-Aun tengo muchas cosas que tengo que aprender de ti, tanto que quiero saber de ti, tantas cosas que deseo hacer contigo— chillo, pero Yuuri no hizo nada para consolarle o para calmar el temblor de su cuerpo.   
— Todo lo demás podrás mejorarlo por tu cuenta, eres un joven prodigio. Además, en el castillo deberá tener excelentes profesores de esgrima, arquería y otras artes a tu total disposición que podrán enriquecerte como futuro emperador de estas tierras —alegó obviando el resto de sus palabras, y Víctor ya no tenía nada más para refutarle o hacerlo recapacitar, no tenía nada. 

Y entonces para sorpresa del dios del hielo, Víctor le hubo soltado y apartado por unos metros hasta detenerse en su espacio. 

— ¿Víctor? 

Con curiosidad, se volteó a verlo y lo encontró temblando, mientras que diminutas pero silentes lagrimas caían por las mejillas de Víctor producto de su propia frustración y desesperación. Bajo una mirada de resignación y dolor, el zarévich apretó sus puños hasta dejarlo de color blanco. 

— Nunca pensé que Yuuri fuera una persona tan egoísta como para irse de este modo tan injusto —increpo resentido y sin poder parar las lágrimas que caían como gotas por sus mejillas.   
— Sí, soy una persona muy egoísta y no espero que puedas perdonarme—respondió.   
— ¿No te quedaras haga lo que haga? —consulto en una esperanza.   
— No, lo siento.   
— ¿Aún si te digo que estoy enamorado de ti? 

Un jadeo salió expectante de los labios del omega, Víctor no decía más nada y por un nuevo momento no hubo reacción de ambos, el zarévich estaba temeroso de cuál sería su respuesta, en un último recurso de desesperación, pero… 

— Vuelve a casa. 

Víctor alzó la mirada en seco gracias a las palabras gélidas de Yuuri, lo miro, pero él no le dirigía la mirada, intento llamarlo, pero ninguna palabra salía de su boca, solo más asombro y dolor.

— No estás pensando con claridad, no puedes estar enamorado de mi —renegó y las lágrimas del rostro de Víctor aumentaron.   
— ¡Claro que te amo, desde hace mucho tiempo!   
— ¡Deja ya de jugar con eso! —explotó, el joven alfa callo en seco sin dar crédito a lo que había escuchado —. Enfría tú cabeza, organiza bien tus pensamientos. En unos días nos veremos porque debo entregarte algo, luego de esto, no regresaras aquí jamás y no quiero que me sigas despues de eso —ordenó y no dio una mirada más para el zarévich. 

Por tan duras y frías palabras, Víctor decidió salir corriendo del lugar mientras sentía dolido, completamente frustrado de como las lágrimas salían de sus ojos, no quería llorar, pero era inevitable, su corazón estaba tan roto. Monto su fiel caballo y salió disparado fuera del bosque sin ver nuevamente atrás. Desde su lugar, Yuuri le observo irse sin ánimos de detenerlo, solo le dejo ir, mientras una mueca de dolor y remordimiento se iba formando en su rostro. Trato de mantenerse fuerte a pesar del gran desconsuelo que sentía en su alma, cada palabra, con cada acción, había sentido como aquella alma pura se resquebrajaba por algo que este sentía que no tenía razón. Yuuri no quería que fuera infeliz, pero estando a su lado las cosas solo serían dolorosas, aun si era difícil para ambos, el omega sabía que sería lo mejor para los dos. 

Al llegar al castillo, como alma que lleva el diablo Víctor obvio todos los llamados que le hicieron, corrió hasta su habitación y se encerró en ella. Una vez allí, en un ataque de ira comenzó a lanzar cosas al suelo, a romper objetos y lanzar alaridos de furia. Para ese momento había ya ciertos sirvientes que le llamaban a la puerta preguntando que ocurría, pero él los mandaba a irse con gran enojo y molestia. El zarévich sabía que haciendo lo que hacía no podría aliviar su dolor, mucho menos su completo desagrado y agitación, sin embargo, no sabía más que hacer para liberar la increíble frustración que su cuerpo sentía y aquel gran dolor que le laceraba el alma. No quería llorar, pero las lágrimas caían y caían, no quería sentir frustración, pero era inevitable sentir aquel el enorme vacío dentro de su pecho.  
Nunca pensó que todo fuera de ese modo, jamás lo considero y dolía mucho más de lo que hubiera podido imaginar.   
Durante varios días permaneció encerrado en su habitación alejado por voluntad propia de todo el mundo, solo recibiendo sus alimentos en la entrada de su cuarto. No dejaba pasar a nadie, su madre y su hermana intentaban incitarle a que saliera y les dijera que ocurría, pero era un caso completamente en vano. El zarévich Víctor no quería hablar ni ver a nadie porque se sentía ofuscado, de no observar bien, de no entender el porqué de las cosas.   
Entendía que Yuuri no era persona nacida en la capital, no era del imperio ruso, siquiera sabía de donde era realmente, y si este necesitaba regresar a su verdadero hogar no podía impedírselo solo porque él quisiera, aun cuando era su estudiante o “su amigo”, no tenía la potestad para impedir que se fuera. Lo único que le dolía más que no verlo o el hecho que quizás no correspondiera sus sentimientos, era que jamás le dijo que no se iba a quedar por mucho tiempo. En lo más profundo de su pecho estaba seguro que, si se hubiera enterado que Yuuri regresaría a su lugar natal o simplemente se iría del reino, jamás se hubiese enamorado de él para evitar de este modo, ese punzante y agonizante dolor que ahora le quemaba el pecho. Eso es lo que estaba pensando. 

— Zarevich Víctor, zarévich Víctor —llamaban a la puerta, el joven alfa conocía el dueño de la voz, pero no hizo caso siquiera de los llamados—. Es Masumi, su alteza. 

Los toques a la puerta y los llamados del buen profesor para intentar que Víctor saliera fueron inútiles, él escucho cada uno de ellos, pero no tenía deseos de salir. Por un buen tiempo, el joven profesor seguía tocando con insistencia, pero Víctor se negaba a dejar pasar a alguien o salir del auto confinamiento que el mismo se había establecido. Fuera de la habitación, se encontraba el joven profesor en compañía de la zarina y la zarevna Mila, incluso el consejero Yakov y Dama Lilia.   
Todos se encontraban preocupados del comportamiento del joven alfa, pero había un nivel máximo que Dama Lilia podía tolerar, y cuatro días de confinamiento eran suficientes para ella, considerando entonces necesario utilizar la llave maestra que tenían en el palacio. 

— No podemos seguir permitiendo insensateces de este mismo estilo, yo misma entrare para enderezar al zarévich —inquirió la mujer acercando la llave al picaporte, más el joven profesor de literatura se interpuso entre ella y la puerta —. ¿Qué se supone que esta haciendo, profesor?  
— Le pido por favor espere, dama Lilia, creo que puedo entender los motivos del comportamiento del joven zarévich y me gustaría intentar hablar con él personalmente antes de que pueda proceder si me lo permite —solicito el hombre, Lilia le examino de pies a cabeza, antes de entregarle en sus manos la llave de la puerta.   
— Quiero que sea breve, el zarévich tiene muchas obligaciones pendientes y entre ellas está el llamado del Zar a su despacho —inquirió, y Masumi agradeció infinitamente su consideración. 

Con cuidado, el profesor abrió la puerta de la habitación, al entrar cerro casi de inmediato la puerta tras de sí, evitando de este modo que cualquier palabra o comentario quedara al escrutinio de la voz pública. Sin embargo, quedo paralizado al momento de observar la habitación destrozada a sus pies, cuadros y vidrios rotos, libros en el suelo y esparcidos por todo el salón, papeles rasgados y las sabanas vueltas harapos, Masumi no sabía que era lo había pasado el zarévich para tener una reacción de ese modo, pero cuando iba llegando a la recamara, lo encontró justo al fondo de la habitación en medios de retazos de sabanas y almohadas, estaba abrazado a sus rodillas y desde su lugar el profesor podía escuchar los gruñidos de advertencia que le dirigía el alfa.   
— Dije que no quería a nadie aquí —espeto en advertencia, mas el profesor no se inmuto.   
— Todos estamos muy preocupados por usted alteza — comenzó a decir—, no ha salido de su habitación en cuatro días, la zarina Irina y la zarevna Mila estan preocupados por usted, y se ha tratado de mantener el secreto de esta circunstancia a su excelencia el Zar Alexei, por favor sea consciente y venga conmigo —pidió.   
— No puede importarme menos eso, nadie puede obligarme a salir de mi habitación —respondió dando a denotar su mal humor, Masumi buscó rediseñar la forma de abordarlo.   
— Tenga consideración de su madre la zarina y de su hermana la zarevna, han estado muy preocupadas por usted y no han descansado lo suficiente al pendiente de que usted pudiera haber salido —expreso, y antes esas apelaciones el rostro de Víctor se calmó, denotando una mueca de culpa. El profesor viendo que sus palabras surtían efecto, decidió proseguir —  
¿Hay algo de lo que quisiera hablar? ¿Quizás este relacionado a lo que usted y yo conversamos hace pocos días? —pregunto y al ver el cambio en el rostro del zarévich entendió que de eso se trataba —Puedo escucharlo si así desea, su alteza. 

Pasaron unos breves segundos en los que Masumi observaba todas las reacciones de Víctor, este había alzado su rostro hacia poco, denotando que había estado llorando por un buen periodo de tiempo, pero parecía aun reticente a conversar lo sucedido. Sin embargo, parece que decidió cambiar de opinión. 

— ¿Alguna vez ha sido engañado por una persona que ama? —pregunto directamente al profesor, este observo sorprendido la pregunta hasta que entendió todo, y una mueca de melancolía y dolor se mostró en su rostro.   
— Sí, así es.   
— ¿Por qué suceden este tipo de cosas? —cuestiono en un intento de conseguir respuesta a sus propias interrogantes —, Usted y yo somos excelentes personas, no hemos hecho nada malo a nadie ¿Entonces por qué nos engañan? ¿Por qué no son sinceros desde un principio? Si iba a irse, porque no me lo dijo desde un principio. 

Víctor mantuvo un breve silencio al notar que había hablado más de lo que hubiera querido, pero en lugar de verse juzgado, Masumi solo se acercó hasta él en silencio y se sentó a su lado, abrazándolo en ese mismo proceso. 

— Agradezco que usted considere que sea una excelente persona su alteza —expreso el profesor con una media sonrisa—, pero, siempre hay cosas quizás uno no pueda entender, aunque lo desee con todas sus fuerzas. En este momento yo amo a una persona con todo mi corazón, mi lealtad y mi vida están sujetas a él. Pero un día sin explicación alguna, me enteré que debía venir hacia este imperio, en un principio creí que me estaba echando por este sentir que tenía en mi pecho, él nunca me dijo nada y lo atribuí a un rechazo por las diferencias sociales y generacionales que tenemos. No obstante, yo estaba equivocado, luego de mucho tiempo comprendí que me estaba protegiendo de algo que yo había observado, el con más inexperiencia entendió la fortaleza de un enemigo mayor a nosotros y me envió a este lugar con el fin de no solo protegerme sino también de cuidar de usted, y prestarle mi apoyo en el momento más indicado. Es posible que en este momento usted se sienta traicionado, y quien sabe si las circunstancias no son las mismas, pero quizás usted debería intentar averiguar los motivos de esa persona antes de que sea demasiado tarde.   
— Pero ¿Y si esta persona ya no quiere saber nada de mí? ¿Y si después de todo, simplemente no me ama? —pregunto, Masumi acaricio suavemente sus cabellos.   
— Usted aún es muy joven, yo sé que si no es como usted desea siempre habrá en el futuro alguien más que le ame con todo su corazón —hizo una pausa—. Pero usted pese a todas las circunstancias, sean difíciles o no, debemos afrontarlas dando lo mejor, usted no puede enclaustrarse o terminara arrepintiéndose toda su vida, tal y como yo lo hago ahora. 

Víctor lo pensó, entendiendo que él tenía toda la razón y que no debía perder el tiempo en lo que quizás fuera una total malcriadez, incluso sentía que si Yuuri pudiera verlo en ese mismo momento estaría muy decepcionado de él. Se levantó del suelo al mismo tiempo que su profesor, y de inmediato lo abrazo con infinito agradecimiento. 

— Muchas gracias, Masumi.   
— No hay de que, su alteza. 

El profesor salió de la habitación junto al zarévich que salió poco después, un alivio general se escuchó entre los presentes del pasillo, y de inmediato Mila salió para abrazar a su hermano que se disculpó con ella y los presentes por haberlos preocupado. Indudablemente, Víctor recibió varios regaños por parte de su actitud aun injustificada para su institutriz y el consejero Yakov, quienes a su vez indicaban el llamado que ahora le hacía el zar a su despacho, Víctor acepto los castigos, y aseguro que dicha circunstancia no volvería a suscitarse. No obstante, el joven alfa aun tenia ciertas cosas que resolver y mientras más pronto saliera del despacho de su padre, más rápido estaría de nuevo a lado de Yuuri, aunque eso significara que fuera la última vez.


	42. Lazos

Era mediodía, Víctor había salido de su confinamiento voluntario alrededor de las primeras horas de la mañana, había agradecido las palabras de apoyo de su profesor y se había disculpado con su madre y con su pequeña hermana, pero ahora tenía una circunstancia que no podía seguir dejando pasar. Apenas un momento después, luego de comer y asearse, se vistió como lo establecía la etiqueta, encontrándose ahora frente a una enorme puerta resguardada por un par de guardias. 

Estaba frente al despacho del zar; su padre. 

Dama Lilia y el conejero Yakov jamás le comentaron a Víctor los motivos por los cuales el zar le convocaba a su despacho, pero el joven zarévich podía darse una pequeña idea. En el lapso de tiempo que su excelencia El Zar había estado fuera del imperio habían ocurrido demasiadas cosas como su propio mejoramiento en el dominio del arco y la espada, la llegada de primer su celo que pudiera implicar la elección de una prometida, y por supuesto, la protección del príncipe Otabek ante un intruso que había traído como consecuencia un ataque de insolencia contra su persona al haber negado sus habilidades. Víctor entendía que su padre podría pedir múltiples explicaciones, pero decidió no complicarse con ello en esa ocasión, ya estaba cansado de todo eso y también, había algo de mayor importancia que él debía afrontar. 

Luego de ser anunciado, ingreso al despacho del zar. Como en antaño, la imponente presencia de Alexei Nikiforov junto a sus regias feromonas de alfa dominante hicieron que Víctor supiera a qué lugar se adentraba, pero a diferencia del pasado, no se sintió abrumado ni tuvo miedo, ya no se sentía temeroso. Saludo con una reverencia a su padre y se quedó de pie a escasos metros de su escritorio, el viejo alfa le observo con una escrutiñadora mirada, Víctor por su parte, no dijo nada. 

— Imagino que te preguntaras el motivo por el cual te he mandado a llamar —inició el alfa, Víctor asintió—. En primera instancia, tengo varias felicitaciones que hacerte de parte del rey Bogdashha Altin. Aunque no ha podido permanecer mucho más tiempo en el imperio, luego de haberlo conversado profundamente con él, se ha decidido entregarte la orden Sain Dasha en segundo orden por tu acción de haber salvado al heredero reino de Kazajistán. 

Víctor estaba sorprendido, aunque en ese momento su rostro no lo demostrara, estaba seguro que le sería otorgado un reconocimiento por aquello más no espero que le fuera entregada una de las más importantes del imperio. 

— Es un verdadero honor el que me hace, su excelencia —pronuncio mientras realizaba una reverencia ante él.   
— Sin embargo, antes de entregarlo tengo que saciar mis dudas al respecto —interrumpió, y fue el turno de Víctor para alzar su rostro   
— ¿Puedo preguntar los motivos? —cuestiono Víctor evaluando las reacciones de su padre, quien le veía también —. Creí que había quedado lo suficientemente claro que había sido yo el que había salvado de la muerte al príncipe Otabek.   
— Sí, estoy verdaderamente impresionado, no imagine que hubiera una persona que fuera capaz de enseñarte a tal magnitud, cuando tú apenas eras un inútil al momento de sostener una espada con precisión —comentó con prepotencia y descrédito hacia su hijo, el joven alfa intento mantener la rectitud hasta el momento—. Entonces ¿Con quién aprendiste? ¿Quién fue el que te instruyo?  
— Pues su excelencia, fuera de las paredes de este castillo yace una persona de fuerza extraordinaria que es capaz de no solo de instruirme sino de hacerme lo suficientemente capaz de obligarlo a entregarme una condecoración por salvar la muerte a un príncipe —defendió con determinación—. Esa persona me ha enseñado todo lo que se mientras usted me despreciaba y ha sido uno mis mayores pilares para lo que soy ahora. 

El Zar observo con pasmo la respuesta de su heredero. El paso del tiempo había surtido efecto en los tres largos años en los que Alexei Nikiforov estuvo fuera de las tierras del imperio, y ante los ojos del viejo alfa, su principal heredero comenzaba a convertirse en una persona de criterio, voluntad y carácter que siempre considero ideal para sucederle. Sin embargo, la perdida del temor y la sumisión que su hijo siempre había sentido al verle, era un aspecto que no estaba en los planes del Zar y que provocaba el nacimiento de un sentimiento de molestia que gestaba otro sentimiento más, y que, a pasos agigantados, podría volverse peligroso para el futuro del zarévich. 

— Ahora, si me disculpa, tengo otras cosas de importancia que resolver, así que me retiro — dicho y hecho, Víctor dio una reverencia y dejo a su padre reflexionando en silencio. 

El alfa camino unos cuantos metros, volteando en un pasillo antes de liberar un intenso respiro agitado y lleno de impresión, la presión que había sentido en el aire había sido suficiente para incomodarlo, pero no lo suficiente para abrumarlo e intimidarlo como en el pasado, Víctor estaba más que impresionado con sí mismo, pero no podía permanecer más tiempo así, debía afrontar ese nuevo cambio en él y que lo veía como algo positivo, algo que deseaba poder contarle con alegría a Yuuri pero aún tenía que resolver tantas cosas, por ello, tenía que darse prisa, no había tiempo que perder. 

En medio del bosque, a la orilla del lago se encontraba Yuuri. Sus ropas eran movidas por el viento mientras el observaba el crepúsculo a la deriva, disfrutándolo melancólicamente, ya que esa sería la última oportunidad que tendría para verlo. Al final, había esperado más de cuatro días la aparición de Víctor, pero tal como había imaginado, el alfa no se hubo aparecido en el lugar. El joven dios lo suponía, luego de haberle tratado de esa forma era más que natural que no quisiera verle de nuevo, despreciando sus sentimientos, mintiéndole descaradamente en su cara, cualquiera quisiera no volverlo a ver de nuevo en su vida, y Yuuri lo entendía, él tampoco podía perdonarse. Habían pasado, por tanto, se habían acompañado por tanto tiempo, disfrutando de la presencia ajena, siendo sus confidentes y sobretodo, siendo lo más cercano a un compañero del alma que podían tener. Alguien que les entendiera, alguien que les ayudara a curar sus propias heridas, Yuuri jamás pensó que encontraría en el mundo humano una persona así, pero estaba feliz de haberlo hallado, quizás no hubiese esperado ese desenlacé, pero estaba conforme. 

Después de todo, ese era el final para él. 

— ¡YUURI! 

Pero tal parecía que Víctor no iba a dejarlo irse así. Apareciendo de golpe del bosque, se bajó de su caballo y comenzó a caminar hasta estar a escasos metros de distancia de él.

— ¿Por qué? —susurró sin entender la presencia del zarévich frente a él.   
— He venido para que aclaremos todo, Yuuri. 

Pero Yuuri no podía creerlo, jamás pensó que Víctor siquiera pudiera regresar a verle, creyó que la cercanía de su presencia era nada más una jugarreta que su cabeza le estaba jugando, pero allí estaba, de carne y hueso frente a él. Tan hermoso y perseverante como costumbre, y nuevamente con ese intenso brillo en su mirada turquesa. 

— ¿Qué es estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó sin poder creerlo, creyó que con sus duras palabras había roto el corazón de aquel gentil alfa que había estado entrenando por tantos años. Pero Víctor no quería rendirse, se había cansado de hacerlo. 

— Ya te lo he dicho, vine a que aclaremos todo Yuuri. 

Yuuri quería lanzarse a llorar, no podía creer que de verdad hubiera venido a buscarlo y que aun pudiera sentir rebosantes esos sentimientos que deseo pisotear por el bienestar de ambos. Se sentía feliz de verlo nuevamente, sentía que su alma era repuesta nuevamente por el brillo de aquellos sentimientos, pero el pesar 

— No puedes estar aquí, ya te lo dije. Ya no puedo seguir siendo tu maestro ni corresponder tus sentimientos, no es correcto. Lo ideal es que busques a alguien de tu edad o condición social para que pueda acompañarte de ahora en adelante —pronunció. 

— Y-yo entiendo eso, no pensé jamás en tener posibilidad de que me correspondieras —   
Respondió flaqueando levemente en su voz, y parecía que su determinación se iba ahogando con cada palabra, pero intentaba ser fuerte— … yo sabía que había muchas cosas en contra, pero necesitaba decirte lo que sentía, entonces ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no quieres aceptar que siento algo por ti? 

— ¡No puedo hacer eso! -exclamo, y Victor se vio mucho más frustrado y dolido con su respuesta, pues Yuuri solo se negaba, no daba una razón específica para negarse, solo se negaba, y eso le hacía sentir que no era tomado en cuenta para nada, que sus sentimientos era desestimados tan sencillamente.   
— Yuuri ¿tú me odias? -pregunto, Yuuri le miro alarmada.  
— ¡Yo nunca podría hacer eso! —respondió conteniendo el deseo de llorar —, yo jamás podría odiarte.   
— Entonces ¿Por qué no quieres aceptar mis sentimientos? —pregunto Teseo-. ¿Es por qué soy un niño? Porque me llevas varios años de edad no tengo derecho a que puedas solo aceptar que tengo sentimientos por ti ¿es por eso?  
— S-sí, es por eso, eres demasiado joven, no es correcto —aseguró, pero con cada nueva palabra del alfa, Yuuri se sentía más acorralado, no quería mentirle, no a él de todas las personas, pero no podía aceptarlo, si los aceptaba, era hacerle un daño mayor del que ya estaba produciendo, más aún porque él no era un ser humano que debería permanecer en ese mundo.  
— Si es así, porque desvías tu mirada cuando lo dices —increpo tomándole del brazo y obligándole a verle—. Yuuri, por favor, dime —le pidió—. Si tu no me lo dices no podré entenderlo, y solo creeré que me odias.

El dios del hielo observo aquellos ojos color que cielo que le habían traído tanta felicidad, y sintió que no podía, ya no podía seguir mintiéndole por más tiempo, ya no podía. 

— Es complicado, Víctor. Yo no puedo aceptar los sentimientos que gentilmente me ofreces —susurro con el labio tembloroso y sujetando con fuerza sus ropas—. Yo no soy alguien de aquí, tarde o temprano debía continuar mi viaje, y aunque lamento no haberlo dicho desde un principio, era una realidad ineludible para mí —declaró—. No puedo quedarme en este lugar indefinidamente, hacer eso sería faltar a todo lo que me he propuesto desde que comencé este viaje y sería una falta de respeto a todas las personas que me esperan…   
— Pero entonces…   
— Tampoco puedo pedir que esperes por mí —se apresuró a decir entendiendo lo que este estaba a punto de decir—, aun eres muy joven Víctor, y yo no puedo asegurarte que volveré, porque estoy seguro que no podré hacerlo, es por eso no puedo aceptar tus sentimientos, así que no te hagas más daño a ti mismo… y déjame ir. 

Fue entonces que, sorprendiendo a Yuuri, Víctor corrió hacia el tomándolo en brazos, lo sostenía con fuerza, ya que sentía que si le soltaba este pudiera desaparecer de sus manos. 

— Por favor, no me dejes —le pidió Víctor desesperado—. Guardare mis sentimientos, los esconderé hasta el punto que no sepas que ellos existen, solo vendré a visitarte por unos momentos y regresare nuevamente a mis responsabilidades, pero por favor no me alejes de ti. 

Yuuri quería negar, quería de verdad decirle que no podía quedarse a su lado, aunque en verdad no quisiera dejarlo. Había tanto que quería decirle, pero se acababa el tiempo, y la notificación del final estaba allí cerca. Nuevamente estaba la presión sobre su cuerpo, el dolor de cabeza que amenazaba con destrozarle el cerebro, su visión se trastornaba y su cuerpo se sentía pesado. Parpadeo y ante sus ojos, Yuuri observo que se encontraba nuevamente en ese espacio oscuro, aquel pasillo largo, frio y con el incesante sonido de los relojes palpitando en su oído, y al fondo la sonrisa burlona de Fujiwara Kôki en recordatorio de su anterior conversación. 

El final había llegado. 

El zarévich no sabía bien que era lo que pasaba cuando de repente había sido lanzado unos metros de distancia hacia al suelo, cuando había abierto los ojos observo como Yuuri recibía el impacto de una flecha en el hombro derecho, a lo lejos pudo escucharse un chasquido de frustración de alguien, que para los ojos atónitos de Víctor, se abría un portal dimensional de donde aparecieron al menos cuatro hombres vestidos de blanco y azul turquesa, por sus ropajes y concordaciones, parecían representar una especie de ejército que Yuuri, por su parte, conocía muy bien. Después de todo, eran el ejercito de la facción del hielo. 

— Katsuki Yuuri, dios de la facción del hielo, estas arrestado por cruzar ilegalmente al mundo humano rompiendo con la ley marcial establecida contra tu persona durante tu juicio hecho en el consejo de los dioses —estableció el comandante del ejército, Jean Jacques Leroy mientras sus hombres lo tomaban en custodia—. Es momento que regreses con nosotros a la dimensión de los dioses.   
— Lo entiendo, iré con ustedes sin poner resistencia —estableció, y permitió que le fueran puestas cadenas de energía en sus manos, con un jadeo Yuuri resistió el dolor que estas le provocaban, pero solo sería de ese modo hasta regresar al mundo de los dioses. 

Por su lado, Víctor no sabía que estaba pasando, no entendía porque arrestaban a Yuuri pero al ver las heridas que le habían provocado, se negaba por completo a dejar que se lo llevaran. 

— ¡Yuuri! —gritó mientras intentaba llegar a él, pero uno de los soldados del hielo le detuvo de llegar donde — ¡Suéltame bastardo!   
— ¿Quién es este crio? —preguntó Leroy.   
— Es un ser humano —explico uno de los hombres mientras veía a su comandante, este juzgo la fiera mirada del zarévich.   
— Parece ser un problema, noquéenlo —ordenó, pero un escalofrió detuvo a todos de hacer un nuevo movimiento.   
— ¡No le hagan ningún daño! —vocifero Yuuri con una fiera mirada, el agua del lago se levantó amenazante producto de su furia y los guardias se congelaron ante la hostilidad de su mirada, temblando por un instante al sentir la fuerza de los dones que tenía aun el dios del hielo —. Les dije que iría con ustedes sin resistirme, pero si llegan a tocarle un solo cabello, no se los perdonare. 

Con un quejido de resistencia, Jean ordeno a sus hombres que liberaran a Víctor quien corrió a los brazos, Yuuri lo recibió con una sonrisa. 

— Yuuri, Yuuri, por dios, estás herido —exclamo el joven alfa conteniendo sus lágrimas, pero en cambio el omega solo le dedico una sonrisa para reconfortarlo.   
— Tranquilo, estoy bien, no me pasara nada —le dijo, pero Víctor no estaba conforme con sus respuestas.   
— ¿Por qué hacen esto? ¿Por qué no me dejas proteger? —cuestiono el zarévich sin entender, y el corazón de Yuuri se rompió inevitablemente por el dolor sentido en el alma del alfa.   
— Porque soy un fugitivo, es por esta razón que yo no puedo aceptar tus sentimientos Víctor— le dijo mientras le acariciaba suavemente sus cabellos—. Yo no pertenezco a este lugar, soy un ser divino que no podrá envejecer nunca en tu mundo, tu crecerás y envejecerás como todos los humanos, pero yo permaneceré completamente igual. Simplemente no podemos estar así. 

Yuuri de verdad quería mantener sus lágrimas a raya, pero viendo Víctor allí, temblando tan frágilmente mientras su alma le gritaba que no le dejara, supo que jamás estaría en paz consigo mismo si seguía lastimándole de este modo. Inevitablemente comienza a llorar sin poder evitarlo, y otorgando un diminuto beso en los cabellos del alfa, le dedica una melancólica sonrisa. 

— Lamento no poder corresponder tus sentimientos, Víctor. Fui muy feliz a tu lado, de verdad, muchas gracias por todo. Ahora es tu turno de ser feliz. 

A lo lejos escucha un gruñido de molestia y entiende que se ha tardado demasiado, no quiere ocasionar más problemas, y ante la mirada de los demás caballeros, incrementa el poder del portal ya abierto, hace una pequeña y estos deciden ir a cada lado de este para escoltarlo. 

En silenció, con las lágrimas decorando sus mejillas, Víctor comprendió que dijera lo que dijera, solo se haría más daño, al él y al mismo Yuuri, intento evitar que la última imagen de él fuera lamentablemente pero no podía detener su llanto, dolía extremo tener que despedirse, no quería hacerlo, pero sabía que era algo inevitable. 

— Es momento de despedirnos —dice el dios, y las lágrimas de Víctor aumentan al saber que ya no había vuelta atrás, intenta retenerlo en un último esfuerzo, pero es inútil, Yuuri camina firmemente hacia su nuevo destino sin mirar atrás a Víctor. 

Sin embargo, Víctor corre hacía él y en un deseo desesperado, une sus labios junto con los del dios ante el jadeo de sorpresa de los presentes. 

— Voy a esperarte Yuuri, pase lo que pase, estaré aquí siempre esperándote. 

Yuuri lo observa sin saber que decir, pero luego observa la mirada victoriosa del alfa, y solo puede esbozar una sonrisa, atravesando finalmente aquel portal que le separa de una vez por todas del mundo humano. 

El dolor de la partida era intenso, el dolor de sus heridas igual. En lo más profundo de su corazón Yuuri no quería alejarse de aquel hermoso joven que había conocido como un niño. Él se había vuelto una parte más de él, incluso más fuerte que Phichit, más fuerte que Seung y Yuko juntos, simplemente quería mantenerse con él, pero su tiempo en la tierra había terminado. Era doloroso, y lloraba preguntándose porque debía sentirse así, pero un alivio intenso también acunaba su alma, porque algo en su interior se acomodaba y ese sentimiento de insatisfacción y ofuscación había desaparecido, la fuerza que había creído desequilibrada por fin estaba nuevamente en orden. Sus dones estaban en calma consigo mismo, al final de cuentas su tarea en ese mundo y el motivo de su viaje estaban completos, incluso su corazón había descubierto aquello que había añorado por tanto tiempo, dando así final a su viaje de 20 años por el mundo humano.


	43. Regreso

Durante horas, días, meses, incluso años, Yuuri pensaba si en algún momento de su vida tendría la dicha de regresar a casa, había pasado tanto tiempo que en lugar de años parecían siglos. Sin embargo, en el otro mundo tan solo un mes hubo trascurrido mientras una historia con miles de vidas ya había comenzado hacia tanto, esa parecía ser la fiel frontera entre los dioses y los humanos.   
Cuando apareció en el salón donde hubo partido al mundo humano, lo miro con cuidado. El salón permanecía igual, la decoración era la misma y las flores permanecían tan frescas como cuando se fue, nada había cambiado… solo el hecho de que el era un dios diferente y regresaba a casa como un fugitivo.   
Yuuri no sabía si reir o si romper a llorar, tenía tantas emociones encima de él que era tan extraño, no se sentía él. Camino apenas unos pasos observado por los guardias que le supervisaban, apenas fue un par de pasos temblorosos como si se tratara de un infante, un sentimiento indescriptible le envolvió. Había vuelto a casa.   
En menos de unos segundos apareció Mari quien le miro con un rostro de sorpresa, parecía capaz de decir algo, pero el ingreso de los padres de Yuuri hicieron que mantuviera su reacción en cero. Hiroko parecía capaz de intervenir, pero Toshiya Katsuki la detuvo en seco,   
El dios del hielo los miro un segundo sintiendo sus presencias y asegurándose que fueran ellos y no un producto de su imaginación, pero al cerciorarse de que eran realidad, y al ver las lágrimas en los ojos de su madre, Yuuri no pudo contener las suyas de vergüenza y alivio, después de tantos años alejado de ellos no quería que lo primero que vieran de él fuera eso, pero era una circunstancia ineludible, y Yuuri debía asumirla.   
O eso suponía.   
Ante un grito ahogado de su madre, el joven dios colapso contra el suelo siendo apenas sostenido por Mari que corrió a auxiliarlo.   
No hubo abrazos ni sonrisas de alivio, solo lágrimas y palabras de consuelo mientras Yuuri era llevado lejos de su familia bajo la firme mirada de su hermana, y la escrutiñadora mirada de Yuri Plisetsky, quien había llegado al momento del colapso de Yuuri.   
Apartando a los presentes corrió a tomar su temperatura y el pulso, este último estaba bien, pero ardía en fiebre. Yuuri estaba sudando a cantares y su respiración era agitada, Yurio no sabía que le estaba ocurriendo, y temiendo que empeorara, empezó a llamar a los médicos del castillo. Todo alrededor era un desastre mientras Yuri no soltaba la mano del omega e intentaba despertarle, pero Yuuri no reaccionaba, y en su interior, solo podía ver una amplia oscuridad.   
En una especie de oscuridad, el dios del hielo sentía que flotaba. Si era sincero, por un instante pensó si había muerto, se hallaba en tanta paz que parecía haber llegado al tercer cielo, donde bailan las almas humanas que dicen ir al paraíso. Sin embargo, sentía que algo faltaba, en algún punto de ese espacio sin fin una pieza estaba descuadraba, sin poderse ver a sí mismo, observo a su alrededor buscando a alguien, pero no lograba hallar nada. Fue entonces que a la lejanía empezó a escuchar una voz, esa voz le llamaba e invitaba a despertar, el dios reconocía esa voz, la había escuchado antes.   
Cuando despertó, Yuuri abrió los ojos pestañeando un par de veces algo desorientado, la cabeza le daba vueltas y sentía que iba a vomitar en cualquier momento, se preguntaba dónde estaba y donde podría estar su familia cuando se dio cuenta de algo, no se encontraba en el castillo del cielo.  
Al verse encadenado entendió y un confinamiento de cristal de hielo, solo separado por unos barrotes de hierro, recordó todo lo ocurrido antes de su desvanecimiento. Su corazón quería explotar de furia, pero algo dentro de él lo controlaba. Aun cuando quería abrazar a sus padres y a su hermana, se encontraba separado de ellos por motivos que debería estar analizando. Quería consolarlos, pedirles disculpas y decirles que todo estaba bien ahora que había regresado, pero el panorama que afrontaba no parecía ser alentador y solo tocaba suspirar de resignación mientras las horas iban pasando entre pensamientos.   
Escucho a lo lejos el sonido de una puerta abrirse y poco después unos pasos acercarse, dada la magnitud de su confinamiento, ya no podía precisar quién era aquella persona que estaba ingresando a verlo en ese desdichado encierro, fue solo cuando vio la rubia figura de su amigo de la infancia que una mueca de sorpresa se formó en su rostro. 

—Yuri…

Sin decirle nada, abrió la puerta de la reja que les separaba e ingreso a la habitación hasta quedar frente a frente. Una batalla de mirada se desarrolló entre ambos, los ojos de Yuri estaban llenos de interrogantes y melancolía mientras que los de Yuuri solo destilaban arrepentimientos y disculpas, aun cuando ambos querían expresarse tantas cosas, sus voces se sentían mudas. Yuuri tenía tanto que decirle y parecía que Yurio estaba dispuesto a escucharlo. Pero por ese instante, algo parecía interferir con todo eso. 

— ¿Cómo te sientes? —cuestiono Plisetsky. 

Sin dejar que respondiera, el rubio reviso los signos vitales de Yuuri, su temperatura y el color de sus ojos, precisando que estuvieran orden, dirigió su vista hacia el dios que le veía sin saber que responder.   
Nuevamente Yuuri desvió la mirada a las cadenas de energía que tenía en sus manos, se sentía demasiado tentado a romperlas cuando la voz de Yuri le obligo a mirarlo. 

— Sé que puedes romperlas, pero intenta no hacerlo por favor—dijo—, si lo haces, podría ser mucho peor para ti. 

Yuuri no dijo nada, pero su mirada se tornó en una sonrisa amarga cuando observo con detalle las ropas de su amigo Vistiendo un traje blanco de botones dorados hasta el cuello, su largo cabello rubio lo llevaba en una coleta y la característica boina blanca estaba colocaba pulcramente en su cabello. En su cuello estaba la prueba determinante de que se había convertido en el líder de la facción del hielo: el corazón de cristal de hielo. 

— Te has convertido en el líder de la facción del viento —susurro como una afirmación, no desvió su mirada, solo le miró con cierta melancolía en rostro, y en silenció, Yuri afirmo con un asentimiento, el dios suspiro—. Felicidades.   
— Aun sabiendo esto, no pareces querer preguntarme los motivos por los cuales te encuentras aquí —introdujo el rubio, pero aun sin tener respuesta, este decidió continuar—. Colapsaste nada más llegar a la dimensión de los dioses. Tu tiempo que estuvo congelado por décadas en el mundo humano acelero de golpe en este mundo como un veneno transitando por tus venas, el envejecimiento de un mes más el esfuerzo de atravesar las dimensiones hicieron que el poder dentro de ti se descompensara, generando impactos en tu cuerpo —explico, Yuuri miro el vació mientras este hablaba—. Aunque ahora estas mejor, pasaste cerca de tres días durmiendo. 

Yuuri analizo las palabras de su amigo considerándolas validas luego de todo el tiempo permaneciera sosteniendo un tiempo que no le pertenecía, era algo entendible. Sin embargo, su cabeza quería otra respuesta en ese momento. 

— ¿No me dirás ahora los motivos por los que fui encerrado? —pregunto ahora el omega, la mirada de Yuri se llenó de frustración.   
— Luego de que desaparecieras de la dimensión, se instaló un consejo de emergencia de las 11 facciones donde los consejeros de cada elemento determinaron que debías ser encontrado y encarcelado, dado que estos especificaban que traicionaste la confianza del consejo y escapaste al mundo humano pudiendo provocar un cataclismo que pudiera haber aniquilado la raza humana del mundo que visitaste.   
—¿Aniquilar? —repitió Yuuri sin poder creérselo, parecía una completa locura —. Eso es totalmente imposible, yo nunca haría.   
— Eso es lo que yo también dije—interrumpió—. Sin embargo, como tu amigo, y sin haber sido nombrado como líder de la facción, mi posición no fue escuchada, y el consejo de los 11 elegirá hoy tu sentencia por los pecados que cometiste allá en la tierra… en breve me iré a reunir con ellos. 

— ¿Qué es lo que estás diciendo? —pregunto el omega sin terminar de entender— ¿Los pecados que yo cometí en la tierra?

Fue como una estela de luz, el recuerdo de aquel espantoso día de tormenta pasó por el pensamiento de Yuuri haciéndole palidecer, subió la mirada hacia Yuri mientras temblaba incontrolablemente con un nudo subiendo por todo su pecho ¿Qué era lo que sabía? ¿Cómo podría saberlo? Y como si leyese sus pensamientos, Yurio respondió con mirada desolada. 

—Dada su conexión filiar contigo, a la líder de la existencia humana, Okukawa Minako, se le prohibió apelar en tu nombre, y por ello, fue su consejero él nos mostró el momento como asesinabas… a seres humanos al encontrarte en el mundo humano. 

Yuuri sintió que un golpe le era dado en el estómago, el arrepentimiento y la culpa que había cargado en su alma durante tantos años, que había buscado remediar diciéndose no era su culpa, pero la mancha existente en su aura era indició de su pecado, y este irremediablemente había llegado a manos de sus superiores. 

—Este indico como de forma misteriosa, se vieron cortado los hilos de vida de nueve seres humanos. Tal parecía que no les correspondía morir todavía, quizás no eran la descripción más grande de ser humano ideal, pero la forma en que murieron fue simplemente brutal; eso conmociono a todo el consejo…   
— ¡No quise hacerlo! —grito Yuuri con desesperación—, yo nunca quise matarlos. Sin embargo, cuando ese hombre me toco yo… yo… no sé qué me paso… simplemente yo…

Su cuerpo se removió en un temblor incontrolable del que Yuri fue espectador, con una intensa frustración, tomo a Yuuri entre sus brazos acunándolo en su pecho, una traicionera lagrima 

— Lo entiendo —expresó, un jadeo de sorpresa se escapó de Yuuri, Plisetsky le abrazo más fuerte—. Yo te entiendo, aun si debía condenar mi alma, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo de estar en tu lugar… no —hizo una pausa mientras un brillo de ira se esbozaba en sus ojos—. Estoy seguro que incluso sin estarlo hubiese matado a esos bastardos con mis propias manos. Porque yo vi tu rostro —le obligo a verle, los ojos de Yuuri estaban colmados de lágrimas que Yuri cuidadosamente limpio—. Tu expresión de querer morir, las lágrimas que caían por tus mejillas, y el crujido de tu alma, todo eso pude verlo. 

En silencio, tomo una de las manos del omega y las acarició mientras la veía, Yuuri lo miró pero no dijo nada preso de su propio malestar 

—Has pasado, por tanto, tus manos que antes eran tan suaves ahora son ásperas y duras —regreso su vista al dios—. Habrás tenido que pasar un infierno solo por dominar esos malditos dones que jamás pediste. Digan lo que tengan que decir, pase lo que pase, tu eres importante para mi y tratare de protegerte cueste lo que me cueste —dijo sonriendo como en pocas ocasiones hacía mientras Yuuri respondía con una sonrisa al tiempo que sus lágrimas regresaban, una pequeña risa se escapó de los labios del líder de facción—. Deja de llorar o tu cara se hinchará como la de un cerdo. 

Yuuri lo codeo un poco y el rubio lanzo otra carcajada, entonces, el sonido de unas puertas abriéndose le fueron indicativo que era momento de abandonar ese lugar. 

—Solo espera un poco, en definitiva, te sacare de este lugar —le prometió. 

Yuuri asintió y observo como su mejor amigo se retiraba a paso decidido de la cárcel donde ambos se encontraban, le miro alejarse mientras volvía a sentarse en la cama que había sido predispuesta para él. Encerrado en un cristal sin posibilidad de observar aquel cielo que añoro y soñó tantas veces, sentía la ira y la frustración salirle el alma. Se sentía impotente, quería que le escucharan, que tuviera la oportunidad de dar sus propios testimonios y que de acuerdo a estos juzgaran si merecía ser encarcelado, no que le juzgaran a base de sus propios criterios.   
Alzo la mano hacia el techo viendo sus manos, en efecto, tal como había indicado Yuri, las manos del dios del hielo estaban llenas de heridas que eran imposibles de encubrir, su cuerpo entero ahora estaba llenas de ellas. Algunas de entrenamiento, otras de supervivencia, otras simplemente para alejarse de la locura a la que estuvo a punto de caer por la increíble soledad que sentía, todas eran recordatorio de que había logrado resistir, eran parte él, una parte que no podía negar, al igual que sus dones, todo era parte de Yuuri. Y bajo esa comprensión es que podía esperar en calma.   
El resto del día y parte de la noche Yuuri permaneció intranquila dentro de esa jaula de cristal que la tenía preso, sentía estrés de estar encarcelado, un poco de claustrofobia le nacía ya que había permanecido mucho tiempo en libertad durante su tiempo en la tierra, pero ese pensamiento solo le traía recuerdos agridulces. Parecía que incluso luego de todo el dolor que debió soportar en el mundo humano para poder regresar; su recompensa era ser encarcelado como un criminal.   
Sin ya contener su frustración dio un fuerte golpe contra la pared de cristal, esta se agrieto un poco dando una vista que le indicaba que, si quería, podía escapar en cualquier momento, pero estaba claro que si hacia eso las posibilidades de salir bien librado de esa situación serían mucho más escasas. Gruño y evoco la última mirada entrega por hermoso alfa, aunque solo habían pasado unos días para él, ya debían haber pasado cerca de dos años en el mundo humano, y entendiendo que muchas cosas pudieron haber pasado para ese momento, Yuuri busco recordar aquella alegría reflejada en los sentimientos entregados por Víctor para así mantenerse cuerdo, ya que estaba seguro que no podría hacerlo si era obligado a permanecer como un pajarillo enjaulado por el resto de su vida.


	44. Dios

A los pocos minutos de haberse celebrado el alba, el sonido de la puerta alerto a Yuuri de la entrada de un nuevo visitante. Alzó la vista para observar justo frente a él al General Leroy. Este le veía alevosía mientras una sonrisa burla se escapaba de sus labios, el dios frunció la mirada, Leroy, por su parte se acercó hasta los hierros que les separaba sin despegar de su rostro aquella sonrisa irónica. 

— ¿Se puede saber qué hace usted aquí, General Leroy? —preguntó Yuuri sin apartar la mirada de este —, ¿Es acaso que ha venido a visitar a su amado prometido?   
—Veo que su estancia en la tierra de los humanos ha modificado mucho su forma de responder, príncipe Yuuri —contesto el general en tono prepotente—, pero en efecto. Debo aceptar que he venido a visitar a mi prometido por puro compromiso con Lady Mari. Sin embargo, debo admitir que estoy muy decepcionado.   
— ¿Y eso a que se debe si puedo preguntar? —cuestiono el omega, el alfa soltó un bufido de desprecio.   
—Mis ojos no pueden encontrar ningún ápice de aquel delicado y sumiso joven que había sido destinado para mí para honrar el honor de su familia al no poder cumplir con sus expectativas —espeto, Yuuri casi quiso reír por aquello escuchado.   
—Pues lamento mucho decepcionarlo, General Leroy. Aquella persona que usted esperaba jamás seria sumisa ante usted —respondió con descaro, y un brillo de furia exploto en el rostro del general.   
—Pues debes ser agradecido que aun te tome en matrimonio, tu hermana me rogo innumerables veces que no rompiera el compromiso y solo por ser mi la antigua líder de facción sigo el compromiso, pero nadie en su sano juicio dentro de esta y todas las facciones quisiera casarse con un fenómeno —escupió.   
— ¿Fenómeno? —repitió ante sus palabras.   
— Sí, un fenómeno, un monstro, algo completamente deforme —dijo mirándole con todo el desprecio del mundo—. Seres como tú, que nacieron como particularidades ajenas a la normalidad de este mundo simplemente deberían desaparecer…

Yuuri se mantuvo en silencio por unos leves minutos, ocultando su mirada de un victorioso Jean que creía haberlo humillado lo suficiente, pues el mismo reflejaba su frustración en una joven que, aunque aparentemente no le había hecho nada directamente, le había envuelto en una gran vergüenza a él que era general de la armada de la facción del hielo. La obligación moral con su antigua líder de facción le hacía quedar en la obligación de casarse con aquel joven que no le traía más que desgracia a su corazón.   
Sin embargo, contrario a lo que esperaba, Jean noto como el dios del hielo suspiraba y negaba en silencio con su cabeza.   
— General Leroy —le llamo—. Así como está hablando ahora, pareciera que un ser humano me estuviese hablando. Tan denigrante y obsceno, no parece usted un General de la armada de la facción del hielo. 

Las palabras salieron de los labios de Yuuri como dagas que impactaron a Jean de manera precisa, y retándolo con su mirada, hizo que alfa retrocediera ante la intensidad de sus ojos, quedando abrumado por el calor que estos despedían, casi parecía como si una persona completamente distinta estuviese frente a él, ese no era el príncipe Yuuri que el general conoció. 

— Ambos somos dioses, pero estoy sorprendido que usted se rebaje a denigrarme como los seres humanos —continuó el omega en su juego, retándole y sin apartar la mirada, aspecto que ponía nervioso a Leroy que debió retroceder unos pasos, sintiendo como un sudor frio le bajaba por la espalda—. Usted vino aquí con el fin de denigrarme, para liberar su propia frustración, entonces yo aprovechare de usted y me llevara hasta la sede del consejo de los 11 líderes. 

— ¡No seas engreído! —le grito—, aun si poseías el título de príncipe de la facción del hielo, la influencia de tu familia se ha perdido en el consejo, el consejo de los 11te condenara en el exilio y jamás tendremos que soportar una singularidad de tu tipo nuevamente. 

Sin embargo, ante la aterrada mirada de Jean, Yuuri deshizo fácilmente las cadenas que le contenían, y emitiendo un pequeño chillido, observo como este le tomaba del hombro luego de derretir una de las barras de hierro que los separaba. 

—Lo siento comandante Leroy, pero yo no le estaba pidiendo a usted un favor. 

Con una rapidez que el general no espero, se vio derribado por Yuuri quien tomo su espada colocándosela en el cuello, el dios sonrió afablemente mientras acercaba el filo hasta el borde su cuello, la amenaza era palpable, aunque no se reflejara en el rostro del omega. 

—Por lo que le pido nuevamente, guíeme a la sede del consejo. 

En un lugar cercano a la 12va estrella, se efectuaba una reunión del consejo de los once, los dioses líderes de todas las facciones se habían reunido nuevamente para emitir la sentencia que debía cumplir el dios supremo del hielo Katsuki Yuuri. En su sesión especial 1257 del calendario lunar, era presidida por el consejero de mayor edad en las facciones y el cual pertenecía a la facción del cielo, los demás líderes y consejeros observaban desde sus lugares mientras el viejo hombre relataba desde el pódium la lectura del pergamino de sentencia. Yuri y Mari observaban todo con un mal presentimiento. 

— Luego de todo lo expuesto en esta sesión, el consejo sometió a deliberación el caso del dios supremo del hielo, Yuuri, segundo hijo del clan Katsuki y hermano de la anterior líder de la facción del hielo. Sin más que agregar, pasamos al veredicto —hizo una pausa—. Se determina que el dios supremo Yuuri, ex príncipe de la facción del hielo ha sido declarado culpable de sus actos y la contaminación de su alma al tomar la vida de seres humanos en contra del ciclo establecido por el hilo de la vida. Por lo cual, es sentenciado al exilio permanente en la dimensión de la nada, donde deberá ser dormido y sellado antes de ser trasladado de esta dimensión. 

Se escucharon las campanas indicativas de que la reunión había acabado, Yuri golpeo el presidio otorgado para él mientras Minako y Mari se veían ofuscadas ante la imposibilidad de salvar a Yuuri. El veredicto había sido otorgado y los dioses hubieron votado, ellos no pudieron participar por lazos de fraternidad con el dios.   
Los guardias encargados del traslado y sellado de Yuuri hacían acto de presencia en el salón del consejo cuando un gran revuelo comenzó a escucharse en los pasillos aledaños al salón, las interrogantes no tardaron en llegar hasta que las puertas fueron abiertas de par en par, y una visión desorbitante altero a todos los presentes que observaron la situación con asombro.   
Con el general Leroy de rehén, Yuuri camino hasta el centro del salón bajo la atenta mirada de todos los consejeros y líderes de facción, los guardias estaban preparados para atacar, pero la espada en el cuello de Jean les hacía retroceder. Mari estaba consternada y el propio Yuri no daban crédito a lo que estaban observando hasta encontrarse con los ojos del omega que destilaban un fuego furioso incapaz de apagar, una pequeña carcajada escapo de sus labios sin posibilidad de contener. 

— Dios del hielo Yuuri ¿Se puede saber lo que está haciendo? Esto es una gran ofensa contra el salón del consejo, le exijo que suelte al general Leroy de inmediato —ordenó el lider de la facción de la oscuridad, pero Yuuri se negó a hacer caso a sus exigencias, provocando su cólera —. Si no piensa retroceder no puede seguir actuando libremente ¡Captúrenlo! 

Los guardias presentes dentro del salón junto con sus espadas y escudos se alzaron con el fin de retener al omega. No obstante, la furia interna de Yuuri era inmensa, y lanzando a Leroy contra uno de los guardias derribándolo, tomo con ligereza su espada y dando pasos suaves, casi al compás de un baile, Yuuri derribo a los guardias uno a uno, extendiendo una fuerza sutil pero contundente, que al dar en el punto exacto era lo suficiente para hacerlos caer dormidos. Cuando todos los guardias presentes estuvieron neutralizados en el suelo, Yuuri abandono su espada lanzándola al suelo y enfrento la mirada de los consejeros y líderes de las facciones.   
Yuri Plisetsky detallo cada expresión de su amigo sin dar crédito a lo que veía, aunque aquellos ojos ambar seguían siendo los mismos de antaño, aquel fuego intenso rugía como un incendio y le hizo saber que el Yuuri con una perspectiva sencilla ante la vida, tan sumiso a su destino era el mismo que había tomado de rehén a un general y había derrotado a más de veinte hombres por sí solo, luchando desesperadamente por una justicia para él.  
Por su parte, el líder de la facción de la oscuridad estaba envuelto en cólera.

—¿Qué se supone que está haciendo, dios del hielo Yuuri? —le recrimino — ¿Acaso quiere cometer alta traición?

Pero Yuuri negó lentamente con su cabeza. 

—En ningún momento he pensado en traicionar a mi gente, Señor de la oscuridad —empezó a hablar— Solo estoy reacio a las decisiones que ustedes están tomando arbitrariamente respecto a mi destino —los consejeros se vieron a sí mismos antes de estallar en una carcajada, el consejero del cielo se dirigió a él.   
— ¿Reacia? —repitió el consejero con burla—. No nos haga reír, usted es una amenaza.   
—Príncipe Yuuri, usted fue elegido entre tantos dioses como una singularidad de inmensos dones y poderes, un dios supremo —intervino el líder del cielo.   
—Entendemos todas las razones que como individuo usted pueda tener, sin embargo, su existencia es una amenaza para la vida del resto de los universos existentes —hablo ahora el líder de la facción del fuego—, no es algo que podemos dejar pasar fácilmente, menos de los pecados que usted ha cometido.   
— Es por eso que como consejo tomamos la decisión de recluirla a un lugar donde no pueda ser una amenaza ni para usted ni para el resto de los seres que le rodean —le indico el consejero de la oscuridad—. No solo es por su propio bien, debe pensar en los demás. 

Yuuri observo con detenimiento a todos los lideres, paso brevemente la mirada hacia donde se encontraban su hermana y su amigo. Mari permanecía cabizbajo, casi resignada a todas las palabras descritas por el resto de los líderes. Sin embargo, la mirada de Yuri era directa hacia donde estaba el, intensa y destellante, la determinación emanada de ella le expresaba que no se dejara vencer por las palabras que le decían aquellos que se nombraban como sabios, cuando el mismo sentía aquellos sentimientos de desprecio, temor y asco en sus auras. Con eso, el determinaba que solo él mismo podía decidir sobre su futuro. Ambos entendiendo sus propias señas sonrieron cómplices, y pronto Yuuri paso su mirada nuevamente al resto del consejo, afino su garganta y les miro con fuerza. 

— En el pasado, específicamente hace 20 años, un mes para ustedes, mi antiguo yo hubiese aceptado todas estas cosas que ustedes me están contando —-empezó a decir el omega—. Todas son muy válidas desde cada punto de vista que poseen, piensan desde lo individual, forzándome para salvar sus cuellos para después pensar a lo colectivo, viendo que es lo más conveniente para su gente… Estoy seguro que muchos de ustedes seguramente han pensado fielmente en sus poblaciones, después de todo ellas son guiadas por ustedes, otros quizás solo han pensado en sí mismos y en el temor o desprecio que sienten hacia mi existencia. Y entiendo eso, pero no quiero entender por qué debo ser sacrificado sin siquiera tomar en consideración mis propios sentimientos y experiencias. 

Los miembros del consejo se miraron entre ellos viendo que responder a las palabras de Yuuri, muchos esbozaron una sonrisa confianzuda al creer ganada la batalla ante palabras que a su parecer eran simplemente infantiles, pero el joven dios les sorprendió a todos creando en la palma de su mano una concentración inmensa de energía, estaba iba creciendo más y más entre sus manos, tanto que pareció abrumar a todos los presentes, incluso a Mari y a Yuri. Por su lado, Yuuri estaba calmado viendo la pequeña bola de energía contenida con cariño, casi con admiración, poco después paso su mirada a sus interlocutores.

—Esto es un sol en miniatura —extendió, indicando aquello que tenía en sus manos. Los presentes tragaron en seco al escuchar la naturaleza de aquella bola de energía y lo que significaba, algunos no creían que en un espacio tan cerrado aquel joven pudiera crear algo tan fuerte y letal como aquello, pero la intensidad y atracción de la misma era incapaz de negar—. 24 lunas… En 15 años humanos me ha tomado cerca controlar esta inmensidad de poder entre mis manos, confió que de haber hecho esto en el pasado, mi enojo y desesperación me hubiese hecho ser capaz de destruir todo a mi paso, sin dejar nada. Pero aun con todo este poder que está reflejado ahora mismo en mi mano, yo no sería capaz de consumirme en el odio y la venganza como ustedes esperan. Entiendo su temor, yo mismo me tenía miedo, pero eso ya no, he aprendido a aceptarme a mí mismo y eso me ha llevado a controlar mis dones en el tiempo de dos lunas, estando dentro del margen como ustedes han establecido. Si ustedes son justos a su palabra, no han de existir motivos para ser confinado a la nada. 

Apago la llama de aquella estrella entre sus manos, con una facilidad que provoco la caída al suelo del líder de la facción de los astros. Toda la habitación estaba en un silencio de pánico, pero algo en la propia mirada de Yuuri les hizo reaccionar y compartir miradas de expectación. Mas el consejero de la oscuridad no parecía querer dar su brazo a torcer. 

—Le pido por favor que se entregue voluntariamente para proteger la seguridad de las facciones, usted aun es inexperto y si algún día enloquece puede traer grandes desgracias a todas las dimensiones —pidió el hombre, y esta vez alzo la mano dando paso a lo que venía. 

Yuuri ahogo un grito al sentir como nuevas cadenas de energía buscaron apresarlo, aun cuando intentó resistirse Acaso las palabras y acciones que había tomado ¿no significaban nada? Pedían que fuera que consciente y aceptara su destino pacíficamente, cuando el dios sabía que ellos estaban equivocados. Nuevos guardias estuvieron a punto de tomar nuevamente a Yuuri para llevárselo. Sin embargo, un suspiro cansado fue emitido en medio de la sala y el sonido del impacto de un trueno llamo y detuvo a todos los presentes en la sala. Lentamente, Nicolai Plisetsky se acercó hasta donde el joven se encontraba. 

—Ustedes no parecen ser capaces de entender los hechos de la historia —comenzó a decir el viejo alfa mientras veía fijamente al príncipe del hielo—, ustedes no quieren el bien ciegamente, solo tienen miedo. Ocultan sus auras para que nadie sea capaz de observarlas y ver que el pánico los consume, temen que el pasado se repita y por eso coartan a un joven que es inocente sin entender que esos pasos son los que pueden llevarnos a que regresos a ese cataclismo que deseamos impedir. Yo pienso que todos se equivocan, todos nos equivocamos con relación a este joven. 

Nicolai paseo su mirada hacia todos los consejeros y líderes de las facciones, claramente la expresión de miedo que tenían muchos era símbolo de las palabras del viejo líder eran ciertas. 

—Dama Okukawa puede certificar igual que yo con solo sentirlo, que este joven ha reducido voluntariamente el nivel de su propio poder delimitándolo hasta mil veces menos de lo que es, lo que lo imposibilita destruir mundos o dimensiones—explicó, y Minako salió de entre todos los consejeros para llegar hasta donde el líder del trueno estaba—. Aun con el inmenso poder que tiene, viene ante nosotros diciendo que esta de nuestro lado, pero ustedes deciden ser ciegos, sancionarlo por pecados que yo pienso, no deben serle adjudicados. 

—La soledad y el sufrimiento que sufrió este joven por su bien y el nuestro no se compara a ninguna acción ejercida por nadie en esta sala o dimensión —intervino ahora Minako, robando la atención de todos—. Si para ustedes, esto no es señal de que este joven merece la libertad que aboga, y su corazón no es suficiente maduro y puro para manejar tal inmensidad de poder, entonces no sé qué es lo que ustedes esperaban que el pudiera hacer, y solo se estaban cegando por su miedo del pasado. 

El silencio reino. No hubo balbuceos, no hubo reclamos nadie dijo e hizo nada ante estas nuevas palabras sacadas directamente del corazón de Yuuri, este seguía contenido por aquellas cadenas de energía, estando frente a ellos esperando su nuevo veredicto. Las palabras de apoyo de su maestra y aquel hombre que era parte de una familia tan cercana a la suya le indicaban que estaban dispuesto a luchar por él, aunque los argumentos hubiesen acabado, ya que entendían el deseo de libertar que el dios del hielo poseía, y el derecho a la felicidad que el tanto añoraba. 

—Sé que mi voto no será escuchado —comenzó a decir Yuri, llamando la atención de todos, el omega levanto levemente su rostro para observar lo que decía su amigo de la infancia—, mis lazos de fraternidad con el príncipe Yuuri son de conocimiento público, pero por eso, y conociendo el verdadero corazón de este que se crio conmigo como un hermano, pido ante ustedes que su plegaria sea escuchada —y al tiempo que decía ello, tanto él como Mari que estaba a su lado, se arrodillaron ante el resto de los líderes y consejeros de los dioses. 

Yuuri miró a todos los líderes y consejero de forma expectante, su corazón sentía todas aquellas emociones emitidas por aquellos que le amaban de alguna forma. En silencio, espero el ultimo veredicto del consejo, pero contrario a lo que esperaba, la líder de la facción del cielo se acercó hasta él, sonriéndole conciliadoramente. 

—No tienes por qué temer más, creó que el veredicto fue elegido nuevamente a través de todo esto sé que se ha expuesto —expresó la diosa de castaños cabellos y mirada esmeralda, y con una sola mirada, el líder de la facción de la oscuridad debió aceptar las nuevas apreciaciones, sin posibilidad a negarse—. Se ha llegado al veredicto que el príncipe Yuuri, al igual que la matriarca Yuxie Okukawa, es capaz de dominar a cabalidad sus dones, siendo capaz de coexistir en equilibrio con el resto de los seres vivos del universo. 

Las luces del sol emitido desde la cúpula del salón, acepto el veredicto como validó y era ley que Yuuri podría regresar a vivir su vida en tranquilidad con su familia en la facción del hielo. El dios del hielo fue liberado de las cadenas que le contenían y al voltear a ver a Yuri, se abrazaron con fuerza para después ser secundados por Minako. Finalmente, Yuuri era libre, habían ganado. 

La reunión del consejo fue levantada, y uno a uno los líderes y consejeros fueron a sus respectivos portales para llegar a sus facciones, Yuuri dio una última mirada a la líder de la facción del cielo, esta solo le regalo una sonrisa, y no se observó más de ella al cruzar su propio portal que le llevaría hasta el castillo de hielo. 

Yuuri admiro el exterior del castillo sintiéndose superado, habían sido tantas emociones que no sabía cómo liberar y que ahora que estaba frente a su hogar, pensamientos encontrados se arremolinaban en todas direcciones, siendo apenas sujetos por los recuerdos de tantos años alrededor de su familia, momento donde no hubo mayores problemas o dificultades. Y aunque se decía que ya todo había terminado y que estaba nuevamente al lado de su familia, su deseo de tantos años ahora lo sentía amargo. Aquella felicidad que espero encontrar al regresar, ya no la sentía. 

— Yuuri. 

El dios del hielo se volteó al llamado de su nombre, termino de bruces contra el suelo al recibir el impacto de un golpe contra su rostro, a pocos metros de él Yuri corrió para auxiliarlo, ambos vieron con incredibilidad a Mari frente a ellos respirando agitadamente y con una ira jamás vista. Apartando al rubio de su lado, levanto a su hermano por el cuello de sus ropas, conteniéndose apenas un instante de propinarle un segundo golpe. Yuuri veía a su hermana sin entender lo que estaba ocurriendo y encontró en sus ojos una mirada de infinita molestia y frustración. El joven omega no tendía porque su amada hermana le mirada de ese modo, o siquiera porque le había levantado la mano cuando jamás en la vida lo había hecho, fue al momento de dejarlo caer nuevamente al suelo, negándose a verlo al rostro que escucho unas palabras que le traspasaron el alma. 

— Tu inconciencia ha deshonrado a tu familia —habló, y el frio de su voz fue más cortante que cualquier daga hecha de hielo—. Desapareciendo por tanto tiempo sin pensar en nuestros padres o las acciones que has tomado sin pensar en sus consecuencias, y eso es algo que no te perdono, Yuuri. 

El joven dios abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, y aun cuando intento decir algo, sus palabras no fueron escuchadas mientras Mari se alejaba a toda velocidad de su dirección. Una lagrima bajo por la mejilla del omega, y aunque no podía negar que sus acciones fueron tomadas sin consultar los sentimientos de su familia, no esperaba que fuera recibido con tales palabras de odio. Y aquella mirada de desprecio trituro nuevamente el corazón de Yuuri, que aún era incapaz de sanar todas las heridas que tenía dentro de este.


	45. Extrañez

Era un nuevo día, había amanecido soleado y brillante, en medio de ello Yuuri despertó de su sueño levantándose en silencio. Miro a su alrededor, su habitación en el castillo del hielo y la cual había sido suya casi toda su vida se sentía tan extraña, más de veinte años fuera de su hogar le hacían sentir fuera de lugar en una habitación tan suave y cómoda, incluso las mullidas almohadas de tela fina le eran irreconocibles. Estaba de regreso al sueño que siempre añoro, al mundo donde pertenecía, pero parecía ahora más una nueva pesadilla de la cual no sabía cómo salir.   
Bajo de desayunar aun cuando no tenia sin ánimo ni apetito, vestía unas ropas blancas sencillas que le recordaban que estaba de vuelta, camino un rato por los pasillos recibiendo una que otra reverencia rápida de las personas que le veían. Yuuri intento no prestar atención de ellas dentro de su propia ensoñación, aun cuando Yurio ya era el líder de la facción del hielo, la familia Katsuki tenía permitido vivir en el castillo ya que Mari era la consejera de Yuri. El dios del hielo aun conservaría su título de príncipe al ser elegido prospecto al liderazgo de la facción, no importaba si había escapado al mundo humano o era un dios supremo, su título no podría ser eliminado como muestra de su sabiduría y poder.   
Sin embargo, no se sentía aliviado. Aun teniendo ello de su lado, su compromiso con el general Leroy, pese a su conflicto, no había sido disuelto y también estaba las palabras emitidas por su hermana, haciendo que Yuuri estuviera bastante deprimido.   
¿Por qué sucedía eso apenas había regresado? ¿Por qué las cosas no podían simplemente regresar a cómo eran antes? Quiso reír desganado cuando una vocecita le dijo con simpleza la realidad de las circunstancias que vivía. El motivo era simple, no podían regresar a ser los de antes porque ya no eran los de antes. En el mes que paso fuera parecieron haber ocurrido demasiadas cosas que aún no sabía y el mismo, habiendo pasado veinte años en el humano, era imposible que fuera el mismo. De ser el mismo no hubiera reaccionado igual, y en ese mismo instante, una furia le arremetía el pecho porque no estaba en desacuerdo con ese cambio, no creía que era malo, pero no entendía porque su ser y su naturaleza deberían ser denegadas, por qué su hermana había reaccionado de esa manera. No tenía respuestas y quería saberlas, quizás así el dolor no fuera así de fuerte, igual que su pena e indignación.   
Respiro fuertemente por la nariz, resoplando un poco. Intento calmarse ya que no quería que nadie pudiera ver su aura o siquiera sentir un resquicio de sus dones, no tenía ánimos de ver rostros aterrados como los que había visto en el pasillo esa misma mañana.   
Decidió encaminarse hasta los jardines. Quiso estar un rato meditando antes de que no pudiera con su mente. Encontró maravillado el hermoso jardín repleto de flores de invierno, ya que no eran flores que pudieran nacer en ninguna otra facción sino la del hielo, y eran de un hermoso color blanco con dorado. En los caminos laterales del jardín principal observo a los cerezos y sonrió con el alma, desde muy niño esos espacios habían sido sus favoritos para leer, comer y escaparse cuando quería estar solo. En otras ocasiones había observado desde la lejanía la figura gallarda de su hermana practicando el arco mientras le enseñaba algunos trucos a Yurio. Sonrió, y caminando un poco más al interior se encontró con Yurio practicando con la espada, su rostro concentrado cambio a uno de sorpresa con su presencia, pero correspondiendo la ligera sonrisa que Yuuri le había enviado. Tomo la toalla y limpiándose el rostro de sudor, fue hasta él. 

—Buenos días Yurio —saludo.   
—Buenos días cerdo, creí que no despertarías nunca, pronto será la hora del almuerzo —se mofo, Yuuri hizo un pequeño puchero. Solo con él podía ser así en toda la facción.   
—No exageres tanto, aún falta mucho para ello —reclamo en voz suave, pero con una leve sonrisa—. Ni siquiera dormí más de lo usual, solo tardé un poco más en bajar —respondió, Yuri lo miró fijamente.   
—Tú cuerpo aún debe estar cansado luego de ese viaje dimensional, deberías descansar un poco más —recomendó, pero Yuuri negó con la cabeza.   
—Me encuentro bien —respondió, pero con una mueca de impaciencia, Yuri le apunto con el dedo.   
—No me culpes cuando vuelvas a colapsar como hace unos días —le dijo, pero Yuuri le miró con una sonrisa amarga, el dios le miró, callando sus palabras.   
—Mi cuerpo ya está bien, solo no termino de acostumbrarme a estar de vuelta, todo se siente tan… irreal —hizo una pequeña pausa, viendo a su alrededor, luego al cielo, observando su intenso color azul—. Siento que no soy yo mismo estando nuevamente aquí, es extraño y no sé como decirlo francamente, algo en mi pecho dice que algo no está bien, pero no sé bien que sea, hay muchas cosas ya pasando por mi mente—expreso, aludiendo directamente a todo lo que había pasado, su compromiso con Leroy y por supuesto, la circunstancia con su hermana. Yuri le dedico una profunda mirada.   
En un silencio cómodo para ambos, el dios de largos cabellos rubios lo invito a tomar asiento debajo de uno de los cerezos aun en flor, estos a diferencia de los existentes en la tierra, se mantenían en floración hasta el final de la primavera, solo en esa única época tenían flores, pero había el tiempo suficiente para admirarlas. Yuuri al verlas no supo que pensar, pues sentía un deje amargo en su pecho al recordarlas, comparándolas con las del mundo humano. 

—Todo va a solucionarse —le aseguro Yurio con voz decidida, tomando su mano para reconfortarlo y darle fuerzas. 

Una pequeña sonrisa se expandió en los labios del príncipe del hielo, recordando que, en el pasado, cuando eran más jóvenes, el dios rubio jamás gusto de mostrarle gestos de cariño o siquiera tocado más de lo necesario, muy a diferencia de su unida infancia. Claro, Yuuri tampoco era muy expresivo, y mantenía el contacto a cierto límite, pero el tiempo había pasado, ya no eran unos niños. Yurio, en un principio más bajo que su compañero, creció hasta superarlo en altura y con sus hermosos cabellos de color oro, desempeñaba ahora el rol de protector y líder de la facción, por méritos propios y de inigualable poder. Ahora también, seguía apoyándole incondicionalmente como amigo, Yuuri sabía que en ese mundo no había nadie en quien confiara más, siquiera ahora podía confiar en su hermana mayor, quien sorpresivamente le había tratado tan fría el día anterior. 

—Gracias, Yuri —le agradeció, este le miro y un leve rubor se acumuló en sus mejillas, tosió un poco para aligerar un poco su pecho antes de poder decir algo nuevamente.   
— ¿Cómo es el mundo humano? —pregunto, sorprendiendo a Yuuri de repente—. Estuviste veinte años humanos en ese lugar ¿No es así?   
—Sí, así es —Respondió viendo sus manos y perdiéndose un poco en el recuerdo—. Es un mundo mucho más amplio que la dimensión de los dioses, había personas de muchos tipos, edades y lugares.   
— ¿Viajaste por muchos lugares? ¿Cómo era la gente que conociste durante tu viaje? —preguntó Yurio sin poder contener su curiosidad. 

El mundo humano nunca había sido un tabú para los dioses, no obstante, estaba muy clara la advertencia para aquellos que bajaban a conocer ese mundo. Los humanos creados por ellos habían comenzado a contaminarse producto de su cercanía a otros seres más oscuros, su propia codicia había comenzado a ejercer peso para el nacimiento de nuevos pecados que contaminaban el alma de los dioses, por lo que aun cuando no estaba prohibido, no siempre se permitía ir, y cuando se hacía, había consecuencias para el dios, no emitidas por el consejo, no emitidas por el resto de la gente, sino, en su propia alma que se contaminaba.   
Por ello, cada vez que algún dios de gran fuerza y voluntad iba hacia el mundo humano, las expectativas de los dioses por conocer aquel mundo eran grandes, pero en el caso de Yuri su particular iba dirigido hacia la experiencia de Yuuri en el mundo humano y todo lo que debió vivir esos veinte años allá.   
—El reino donde estuve era uno de los más grandes del continente, al principio de mi viaje me mantuve alejado de las poblaciones humanas, solo conviviendo con la naturaleza —relato—. Después de un tiempo estuve asentado con diversos humanos en varias ocasiones, conviviendo con ellos. Eran personas muy distintas las que conocía. Había personas maravillosas y muy amables, al igual que conocí a los seres más despreciables. Con almas tan oscuras que pueden superar con creces al propio Fujiwara Koki —acotó, y el pulso de Yuri aumento debido a la sorpresa y la impotencia—. Hubo ocasiones en las que sufrí mucho por esas personas, sus acciones no solo atacaban mi cuerpo si no también me afectaban psíquica y espiritualmente, por un tiempo, de verdad odié estar en el mundo humano y lamente mis decisiones de ir allí —declaró, la mirada reflejada en los ojos Yuri, aunque buscaban comprenderlo, solo podían observarlo.   
—Yuuri.   
—Recuerdo que lloré muchas veces —Dijo el joven, viendo un punto fijo a la deriva—. Las situaciones eran muy difíciles y la soledad fue insoportable. Hubo algunas ocasiones donde estuve a punto de perder el juicio. De verdad, los extrañaba tanto al punto de querer abandonar mi viaje y regresar a casa, pero simplemente mi cuerpo aun no podía, mi mente estaba exhausta y mis poderes en algún punto, descontrolados por mi propia inestabilidad mental. Malgasté mucha energía, y cometí tabús que no deben ser mencionados. Pero —le miró con una suave sonrisa—, si no lo hacía, estoy seguro que ahora me estaría arrepintiendo de ello. Logre dominar los dones que me fueron otorgados sin despreciar mi propia naturaleza, logre aceptarme a mí mismo, conocí gracias a ello gente maravillosa que me brindo tanto apoyo, aprendí muchas cosas y también… 

Se detuvo en sus palabras al recordar aquella figura pequeña al borde del lago, aquel primer encuentro en medio de sorpresivas miradas y posteriormente, su última sonrisa bañada en lágrimas amargas luego de aquel suave beso. Yurio no pudo ser capaz de ver la reacción en el rostro de Yuuri debido al recuerdo, pero el rubor que se había quedado en sus mejillas no desapareció tan rápidamente. 

— ¿Qué fue lo que aprendiste? —sintiéndose aliviado del cambio de ánimo en el omega, viendo como después este alzo el pecho orgullo de su nuevo conocimiento.   
— Para poder sobrevivir tuve que mejorar mi técnica de cocina y costura, fue muy complicado al principio, pero gracias a cierta ayuda, pude realizar esas tareas fácilmente. También durante mi viaje aprendí a hacer medicina a través de plantas, a manejar el arco y la espada —ante esto último, Yurio alzo la mirada interesado, dejando ir un pequeño silbido de asombro con una sonrisa de diversión.   
— ¿El arco y la espada? —Repitió —. Si eso es verdad, quisiera verlo ¿No habrás soñado que aprendías eso? —le molestó, pero el dios no se dejó amedrentar.   
— Fui capaz de ser el maestro de un chico incluso, no espero más que ser capaz de derrotarte en un duelo —le retó, el alfa sonrió lleno de interés. 

Ambos se levantaron del suelo y yendo hacia donde estaban sus cosas, Yurio le lanzo una espada a Yuuri mientras él tomaba la propia, el desafió estaba quemándole las venas de emoción. 

—Siempre quise luchar contra ti, esa mirada furiosa que tenías en ocasiones era digna de enfrentar —comentó, Yuuri le sonrió en devolución—. ¡Muéstrame lo que tengas! —lo invito, el omega acepto la invitación. 

Yuuri amarro los bordes de sus ropajes para aliviar sus movimientos, cuando estuvo listo, ambos tomaron posición. Yuri evaluó la pose de su contrincante, viéndose maravillado por la fuerte y segura postura que tomaba, la forma de tomar la espada era muy diferente de la suya y eso le llamaba, pero más lo encendía la mirada del omega, destilando llamas en sus ojos. Sonrió con diversión, entendiendo que debía tener cuidado con lo que jugaba. 

—Yuuri, no pienso contenerme de ningún modo —le advirtió, el dios asintió satisfecho de la declaración—. Por lo cual, no importa el poder que tengas, quiero ver que es lo que puedes hacer. 

Hubo un nuevo silencio entre ambos mientras se miraban con determinación, al momento de caer el siguiente pétalo un fuerte sonido de espadas resonó en el espacio mientras ambos medían la fuerza de su contrincante en ese ataque. Se separaron midiendo la distancia y volvió atacar nuevamente, Yuri observo la magnitud de golpe y la fuerza de su postura, el brillo en los ojos del dios del hielo y aquella mirada experta que, a pasos delicados, esperaba para dar un golpe certero. Sin embargo, solo lo incito a dar con mayor fuerza y hacerlo retroceder en un instante, el estilo de ataque era definitivamente distinto al igual que la forma en como manejaban y sostenían la espada, pero aun así se encontraban en una bella danza donde las protagonistas eran las espadas, y sus pies los artífices de aquellos movimientos. Luego de unos cuantos golpes más, Yuuri afianzo los golpes mientras Yurio cedía ante dicha fuerza. Sin embargo, no estaba dispuesto a perder tan fácilmente. Lo tomo del brazo rompiendo su defensa por un instante y creyó que así lo había contenido, lo que espero es que, aprovechándose también de ese movimiento, Yuuri le tumbo con su pierna derecha y al hacerlo caer al suelo, coloco su espada en el borde del cuello dando por finalizado el encuentro, siendo una victoria irrefutable para el omega.   
Yuri estaba con la mirada sorprendida y sin poder creerlo, su respiración estaba agitada y su rostro sudado, pero no notaba eso en su compañero. Este se hubo alejado su espada con lentitud mientras le estiraba su mano con una sonrisa en su rostro dispuesto a ayudarle a levantarse.   
El alfa de verdad estaba impactada por el cambio de su expresión, y allí noto, sin ningún tipo de pesar que Yuuri finalmente daba a conocer el poder que siempre había conocido.


	46. Frustración

Acostado en el suelo, Yuri seguía viendo al omega sorprendido por su derrota, y aun cuando su orgullo dolió un poco al principio, no estaba molesto ni mucho menos debía estar sorprendido. El cuerpo de Yuuri siempre había demostrado una increíble resistencia, pero también estaba seguro que esos resultados fueron producto de toda aquella extrema dedicación y entrenamiento que debió sufrir en su estancia en la tierra. Aquel no era ya el joven frágil y de reticente mirada, Katsuki Yuuri había cambiado para demostrar finalmente la verdadera persona que era en todos los aspectos. 

Con una extraña euforia subiendo por su pecho, Plisetsky estaba por decir algo cuando un alto llamado fue hecho ambos, sus nombres salieron expedidos por una voz muy conocida que, al voltear a su izquierda, la encontraron personalizada en Katsuki Mari. La alfa tenía una mirada de ira e indignación muy clara, se acercaba a paso veloz hasta encontrarse directamente frente a ellos, en cuanto lo hizo, no tardó en dirigirse hacia el otro alfa. 

— ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo aquí, Yuri? —Pregunto la consejera, captando la atención del joven quien se sorprendió de escuchar su nombre de los labios de ella, cuando siempre había sido su apodo—. Tienes tareas importantes que hacer mientras el general Leroy se encuentra en la facción del cielo. No pierdas el tiempo —ordeno. 

Sin decir nada, este solo asintió dirigiéndose hasta sus cosas para ir a cambiarse. Jamás en la vida había escuchado la contundente voz de Mari dirigida hacia él, y como alfa de mayor jerarquía, era inevitable que cumpliera con su mandato por el simple respeto que le tenía. Por otro lado, la mujer paso su severa mirada hacia su hermano, este encogió un poco al verla con expresión severa. 

—Por favor disculpa a Yurio, yo fui quien le distrajo sus obligaciones. Estábamos practicando con la espada —alegó, buscando calmar la ira escrita en los ojos de la alfa. La mirada atrapo la espada que este llevaba en sus manos.   
— ¿Desde cuándo sabes eso? Tú bien conoces que está estrictamente prohibido para los omegas practicar o utilizar con armas, especialmente para ti, Yuuri —asevero, el joven la miro sin entender.   
—Entiendo que haya roto la norma establecida, pero no entiendo porque eso deba ser malo, la practica con Yurio no hizo ningún daño —alegó.   
— ¿Entonces si hubiera algún daño estarías satisfecho? —Pregunto mordaz. Yuuri la miró mudo, sin entender el motivo de la pregunta. Mari noto ello, y un suspiro frustrado fue emitido de sus labios—. Tú eres un dios supremo, poseyente un nivel de poder ilimitado y una gran fuerza bruta ¿Te imaginas siquiera lo desastroso que hubiese sido que practicando hubieses herido de gravedad a Yuri, el líder de la facción?  
—Pero yo no estoy herido de ninguna forma, Mari —intervino el dios de cabellos rubios, sin querer retirarse a pesar de la mirada otorgada por la alfa—. Solo era un entrenamiento de rutina, no veo el motivo de gravedad para que sea tan duro con su hermano —increpo. 

Pero con ello, Mari solo exploto. 

— ¡Son ustedes los que no entienden la gravedad del asunto! —vocifero, perdiendo la compostura. Ambos jóvenes sorprendidos por su reacción, la vieron estupefactos. Pero sin dejar tregua, la alfa prosiguió—. Aunque te encuentres libre en este momento, algunos integrantes el consejo de los once no están conformes con la decisión, por ello no dejaran de observarte, manteniéndote vigilado y a la espera cada movimiento que des para darles la excusa que ellos necesitan para finalmente encerrarte, no puedes actuar sin pensar o tomar tu libertad a la ligera. Si por casualidad hubieras herido a Yuri, nuestro líder actual de la facción, estarías nuevamente condenado a la nada —hizo una pausa, buscando contener su ira, siendo apenas aplacada por la mirada de Yurio—. No quiero ver que practiquen nuevamente con la espada ¡Jamás! Y no quiero que Yuuri toque un arma nuevamente, lo tienes completamente prohibido. No escuchare ni aceptare reclamos ¡Esto es una orden!

Y sin poder contestar o replicar ante ello, Mari acompaño a Yuri fuera de los jardines mientras Yuuri permanecía solo medio de aquel hermoso pero solitario lugar. El apretar de sus ropas denoto la frustración que, en ese instante, en su alma su grabo. Queriendo llorar, salió disparado hacia su habitación sin escuchar a las personas que le llamaron o intentaron preguntar los motivos detrás de su ofuscada reacción, aun cuando su madre llamo a la puerta, el dios del hielo no quiso atender por temor a involucrarla en su propia molestia, en su frustración.   
Nunca antes, en el pasado, había mostrado interés por algo que no fuera “ordenado” por parte de su familia, del consejo o directamente de la facción del hielo al encontrarse dentro del circulo dominante de la facción. Siempre acepto todo a pesar de que no estuvo de acuerdo con ciertas decisiones, incluso permitió el compromiso con Leroy para aliviar la tensión de su familia al llegar a cierta edad y no tener ningún pretendiente, pero estaba harto de eso. No podía continuar así luego de haber soportado tantas cosas para regresar a su hogar, no quería seguir aguantando la mirada gélida de su hermana le había expresado toda su disconformidad esa misma mañana, coartándolo, limitándolo. No quería regresar nuevamente a la persona que era antes.   
La tarde paso hasta llegar la noche, su estómago pedía comida, pero Yuuri no daba tregua en su molestia, fue hasta el toque de una de las damas del castillo que con su atención. Oportunamente, ese mismo llamado es de parte de su hermana quien le insta a verla en su despacho personal, con algo de desconfianza, Yuuri acepta reunirse con ella, viendo la oportunidad de recibir respuestas. Con paso lento, pero sin detenerse recorre nuevamente los pasillos del castillo, cuando esta frente al cuarto donde debía esperarla su hermana, observa como los guardias se encuentran a la defensiva y no le permiten ingresar antes de hacer saber que se encuentra en el lugar y Mari permite el paso, nunca antes aquello había sucedido, generándole un mal sabor de boca y mucha molestia acumulada.   
Las cosas no eran igual en ese lugar, aunque solo habían transcurrido treinta días.   
Ingresa con paso solemne y ve a Mari de pie a escasos metros del ventanal, esta no le dirige la palabra, y el dios no parece de ánimos para denotar su presencia a través de su voz, es finalmente cuando la mujer le encara que un mal presentimiento le recorre. 

— ¿Por qué me has mandado a llamar? —cuestiono sin rodeos, la faz de Mari muestra un leve asombro que disimula con rapidez, sin demora, le entrega en sus manos una caja de hielo. Yuuri logra reconocerla de inmediato. 

— ¿Qué significa esto? —cuestiono, tragando la indignación y observando cada movimiento de la alfa, ella regresa a su lugar, viéndole cada reacción con expresión neutra.   
—Lo que bien puedes observar, es la joya de compromiso que te envía el general Leroy —explico—. He conversado con el jefe de la familia Leroy y llegamos a un acuerdo, se ha concretado la fecha de la boda en menos de cinco días, con ello nuevamente le otorgaras tranquilidad a tú familia, nuestra familia. 

Yuuri se ha quedado sin habla, observa la joya como si fuera la peor plaga existente sobre la dimensión y una increíble ira le consume por completo. No entiende, no entiende porque debe casarse con un ser tan desagradable como Jean Jackques Leroy, una persona tan déspota y ególatra que solo le utilizara como trofeo o como gestor de nuevos hijos, nunca seria observado por quien era, solo era una entrega por intercambio para reestablecer la integridad social de su familia, no era por su felicidad, no era para nada más que eso, y le dio asco.   
Con gran furia lanzo la joya contra el piso, rompiéndola en mil pedazos contra la mirada estupefacta de Mari Katsuki, esta no reaccionó inmediatamente hasta que su cerebro logro precisar toda la información, dejándola en una intensa cólera. 

—¿Qué crees que has hecho? —increpo alzando su mano para abofetearle por la ofensa. No obstante, Yuuri le detuvo la mano antes de siquiera tocarlo.   
—Se perfectamente lo que he hecho, no pienso por ningún motivo casarme con Jean Jackques Leroy. Mucho menos seguir las ordenes que has construido a tu conveniencia —condeno, apretando la mano de la alfa.   
—No me faltes el respeto de esa forma, soy tú hermana mayor —regaño dispuesta a alzarle la mano nuevamente, pero Yuuri no se lo permitió, su mirada destellaba un incendio que tomaba su pecho.   
—Sé que lo eres, siempre te respete por la misma admiración que tengo por ti, por tus acciones, tu gentiliza y justicia, cosa que no veo en ti en este momento ¿Qué es lo que ha sido de esa hermana que conocí y deje atrás hace un mes? No puedo reconocerla en este momento —declaró, y algo en la mirada de Mari se quebró para después soltarse con fuerza del agarre del omega. Nuevamente sus ojos esbozaron esa frustración contenida que para Yuuri era usual desde hace un par de días sin poder entender.   
—Tienes prohibido tocar las armas y te casaras con Jean Jackques Leroy para reestablecer el honor de la familia, es una orden y no será retirada pase lo que pase —concluyo, y un brillo mordaz   
—No si yo puedo evitarlo. 

Sin escuchar los gritos emitidos por su hermana, el dios abandono la habitación con una decisión clara. No iba a casarse con Jean Jackques Leroy, por sobre todas las circunstancias Yuuri no iba a permitirlo, fuera lo que fuera que tuviera que hacer no iba a permitir que aquel compromiso prosperara. Estaba preparado para las consecuencias, y no temería de ellas, había cosas más importantes que ello.


	47. Conflicto

Yuuri sabía que debía hacer cualquier cosa para evitar el compromiso con el general Jean Jackques Leroy, Pero analizando detenidamente su situación, tal como estaban las cosas y dada la anterior conversación con la alfa, sería muy complejo convencerla de anular el compromiso, y siquiera hablar con ella sería demasiado ingenuo. Después de todo, en esos últimos días había visto una faceta de su hermana que jamás había conocido, dejando al dios sinceramente se encontraba sorprendido y bastante afligido, había una furia, un desprecio y un gran miedo destilando de los ojos de Katsuki Mari en relación a su propio hermano, elementos que Yuuri no estaba seguro donde habían nacido y no quería pensar que estuvieran directamente relacionados a su verdadera naturaleza. Él era consciente de los pecados cometidos durante su estancia en la tierra, sus manos estaban cubiertas de sangre y aun sostenía sobre su espalda el peso de aquellas malditas almas que arrebato en medio de su locura. No obstante, también reconocía que eso que había vivido había sido por demás desesperado y que su mente no había encontrado otra opción en su propia desesperación. Siempre cargaría con ese peso, jamás se iría de sus manos, pero estaba dispuesto desde aquel momento a redimirse día a día hasta salvar a su alma por completo de la oscuridad, estaba seguro y determinado a no sucumbir nuevamente.   
Pero en ese instante, había algo mucho más importante que resolver y estaba directamente relacionado a su compromiso con el general de la armada de la facción del hielo. Entendía los motivos emitidos por su hermana para comprometerlo con este, aunque no los aceptara, entendía que había puesto a su familia en una situación difícil con sus elecciones, pero no iba a aceptar jamás que fuera relegado a alguien que toda su vida le trataría como un fenómeno. Por mucho tiempo Yuuri se odio a sí mismo y odio aquellos horribles dones que le fueron concedidos, en más de una ocasión rogo que fuera una pesadilla, que regresara a ser un dios “normal”; para nuevamente regresar y unirse a los suyos, aunque estuviera negando algo tan vital como su propia alma. Pero luego de tantos años aislado y con mucho apoyo de terceros comprendió que estaba bien ser lo que era, que el destino debía tener algo preparado para haberle otorgado aquellos dones que formaban parte de su propia naturaleza, eran su propia alma, y Yuuri ya estaba harto de renegar de ella.   
Habiéndolo analizado, el dios del hielo considero que, aunque era arriesgado, lo mejor era confrontar directamente al general y obligarle a que rompiera el compromiso, estaba seguro que no sería sencillo y que debía ser cuidadoso, dado que la última vez que le había enfrentado le había dejado inconsciente en el salón del consejo. Pero esa su única salida y debía aprovecharla como fuera, después de todo, tanto él como el general no congeniaban por lo menos.   
Con cuidado, Yuuri salió de su habitación para dirigirse a las puertas del castillo. Si Mari había sido lo suficientemente astuta, el dios estaba seguro que su salida hacia el pueblo estaría incluso negada, por lo cual debía evitar ser visto para poder finalmente salir de allí. El nerviosismo fue en algunos momentos la debilidad del omega mientras caminaba por los pasillos del imponente castillo, pero cuando logro llegar a la puerta, la tranquilidad colmo su pecho viendo que no había guardias de ningún tipo resguardando la salida.  
Cuando observo el camino que le llevaba desde el castillo al pueblo, tuvo un sentimiento de nostalgia cabalgando en su pecho. Aunque debía afrontar su cotidianidad nuevamente, aspectos tan minúsculos como ese eran gigantes luego de tantos años fuera de la dimensión de los dioses. Camino a paso rápido por la arboleda de cerezos, la entrada del pueblo comenzaba con el mercado y como el dios pudo imaginar esa mañana, este se encontraba lleno de gente, personas, familias caminando por el lugar y si algo Yuuri debía de aceptar, es que se sentía aliviado de no observar las auras de todas aquellas personas. Muy a diferencias de los seres humanos, los dioses podían ocultar sus auras voluntariamente, para de ese modo, contener sus verdaderas emociones y eso en cierto modo, era reconfortante para Yuuri, habiendo pasado tantos años abrumado por las emociones y sentimientos humanos.   
Con paso firme ingreso al mercado del pueblo, notando que el lugar seguía igual como de costumbre, los puestos de fruta brillaban y se veían completamente apetecibles, incluso Yuuri se vio tentado a comprar sus adoradas manzanas doradas y las jugosas uvas a una señora del pueblo que tenía un pequeño viñero. Sin embargo, apenas se adentró entre los demás dioses, el omega noto como muchos de ellos comenzaban a alejarse, las madres escondían a sus hijos detrás de ellas y los dioses susurraban cosas entre ellos mientras le veían pasar, incluso cuando se hubo decidido por comprar algunos frutos para desayunar, se encontró con la faz temerosa de aquella dulce señora que desde niño siempre le hubo atendido. Sin poder evitarlo, su mano se aproximó a su pecho sintiendo como este palpitaba en sentimiento doloroso, apenas podía asimilar las miradas sin quiera reaccionar hasta que comprendió la verdad absoluta de la realidad que afrontaba: aquellas personas le tenían miedo.   
En ese mismo lugar se encontraban todas las personas que le habían observado cuando por primera vez se había convertido en dios supremo, aquellos vieron sus facciones transformadas y los símbolos que cubrieron su cuerpo, además de ello, se encontraron cara a cara con la personificación del mal que era una especie de némesis en relación a su persona. Aun cuando sabía que estaban a salvo y que luego de tantos años había finalmente controlado el equilibrio esencial entre su mente y su cuerpo en relación a sus dones, la mirada temerosa de la gente le hacía saber que quizás eso no parecía ser suficiente. Con cada nuevo paso que daba, las personas le huían y cuando le hablaban denotaban su temor sin restricciones. Aun cuando debió estar consciente de que eso pasaría al regresar, su mente pareció haberlo obviado por demasiado tiempo, quizás habría sido lo mejor pero no hacía que doliera menos.   
Cuando finalmente termino de atravesar la mitad del pueblo, aun con el corazón sangrante, buscó determinado la presencia del general de la armada, aquel dios era demasiado orgulloso y su aura siempre se encontraba a la vista por lo cual Yuuri estaba seguro de poder encontrarle pronto, y fue solo unos pocos minutos después que le hallo. Se sorprendió de sentir su aura muy cercana a uno de los parques de la facción, pues no imaginaba al general un espectador mudo de las bellezas naturales que tenían para ofrecer los bosques de hielo eterno. Sin divagar más en ello, el dios ingreso al lugar acercándose con cuidado, lo menos que deseaba era que se percatara de su presencia antes de encararlo, pero cuando finalmente lo encontró, se quedó quieto al ver lo que este estaba haciendo.   
Detenido a unos cuantos metros del lago congelado, el general Leroy se encontraba sentado en uno de los asientos que le entrega una vista privilegiada de otra persona que visitaba el parque. Su mirada perdida ante la figura de aquella joven de tez pálida e intensos labios rojos dieron la idea a Yuuri de revisar rápidamente el aura del general del hielo, como buen egocentrista que era, este la emitía fácilmente, dejándola a la vista y fue así que Yuuri lo noto. Esos matices rozados y blancos, aun dentro de todo ese ser marrón, en medio de su corazón y alma había un punto claro que parecía querer aclarar todo lo demás, brillando fuertemente en medio del pecho del general que seguía silencioso, oculto de la joven a la que veía embelesado. Estaba enamorado, y por, sobre todo, Yuuri podía sentir aquella fuerza que solo las almas destinadas emitían por la otra. No pudo evitar caer de espaldas ante esa revelación tan impactante, llamando inevitablemente la atención del dios que le miró en principio con pánico de verse descubierto, para después verle con certero desprecio y molestia. 

— ¿Qué es lo que lo trae aquí, Katsuki? —pregunto el general sin rodeos, Yuuri salió de su asombro endureciendo sus facciones. Se levantó del suelo en silencio para encarar al otro dios del hielo.   
—He venido aquí a hablar con usted sobre el compromiso que planea unirlos —informo, Jean siquiera mostro alguna reacción.   
—Entonces no hay nada de qué hablar, estoy seguro que su señora hermana debió haberle dicho todo lo relacionado a la ceremonia a celebrar—comentó dispuesto a retirarse, sin embargo, Yuuri no se lo permitió.   
—Quiero romper el compromiso —declaro, pasaron tan solo unos segundos cuando el general lanzó una burla.  
— ¿Anular el compromiso? ¿Es en serio? —se rio en su cara, el omega le observo con completa molestia—. Creo que aún no comprendes tu lugar en esta vida, ex príncipe Yuuri.   
—Entiendo las circunstancias y los motivos, además que es de conocimiento público su desprecio hacia mí y debo declarar que viceversa, estoy seguro que usted comprenderá —destaco, pero Jean negó lentamente con el rostro.   
—No, no pareces comprender. Si lograras entenderlo por si fuera un poco, no estarías aquí pidiéndome semejante estupidez—emitió justo antes de tomarle por el cuello de la ropa y alzarlo unos centímetros en el suelo—. Escúchame, maldito fenómeno. Tú hermana le rogo a mi padre el no romper con el compromiso porque la situación que te envuelve es compleja y muy distante de la realidad que afrontaste durante tu estancia en la tierra, la presencia del mal constituye una amenaza constante con tú retorno y vio indiscutible tu unión conmigo para generar paz a la población. ¡¿No has logrado entender que tu simple existencia es una amenaza?! ¡¿Aún no entiendes eso?!

Sin embargo, Yuuri no se inmuto, en su lugar, dijo algo que ocasiono mayor reacción que las palabras del alfa. 

—Pero tú estás enamorado de otra persona. 

Jean Jackques Leroy soltó un sorpresivo jadeo, por un breve seguro su mirada paso hacia la diosa de labios escarlata y luego se devolvió hacia el omega con gran furia. 

—¡Tú no sabes absolutamente nada de mí, oíste maldito fenómeno! Yo estoy haciendo lo correcto aquí, lo que el deber y mis principios me dicen que debo hacer, yo no soy como tú que hace un berrinche por lo que mejor le parece, yo entiendo perfectamente bien cuál es el lugar al que pertenezco y las responsabilidades que tengo. No soy una persona que abandona todo y a su familia cuando se siente completamente acorralado. 

— ¿Entonces está bien para mi casarte con alguien a quien desprecias mientras observas en silenció a la persona que verdaderamente amas? —le cuestiono en cólera, pero el gestó melancólico que el general expreso fue suficiente para calmar la ira que se había formado en su corazón.   
—Di y haz lo que quieras Katsuki, pero por mi honor y el de mi familia, no romperé el compromiso que se ha hecho. Me casare contigo dentro de cinco días y le diré adiós para siempre a mi amada Isabella —se separó del omega y arreglo sus ropas antes de dirigirle una última mirada a la diosa de tez blanca que pintaba el bosque apaciblemente, sin notar la tormenta que se desarrolló a escasos metros de distancia—. Al menos ya tendrás la conciencia de que ambos seremos infelices dentro de este matrimonio.


	48. Recuerdo I

El regreso de Yuuri hacia el castillo sabía amargo y lleno de recuerdos complicados, frustrantes e incluso algo confusos. Jamás espero aquella faceta de Jean Jackques Leroy,   
Sin embargo, eso no cambiaba para nada su posición actual, seguía estancado, atrapado en una serie de hilos de los que parecía enredarse con cada nuevo paso que daba y de los que, si no lograba salir, terminaría sepultado por las consecuencias del miedo. Jamás imagino que su posición inicial hacia sí mismo, fuera tan semejante a la que actualmente tenían las personas de su pueblo, miedo, desconfianza, incluso desprecio, sentimientos punzantes que, si seguía inmersos dentro de ellos durante más tiempo, recaería de su estado actual hasta volverse nada, convirtiéndose quizás en lo que más temían.   
Yuuri intento alejar ese tipo de pensamientos de su cabeza, buscando idear un nuevo plan que lo alejara del compromiso con el general de la armada, para ese momento y agotado uno de sus más importantes recursos, no quedaba otra que atender al enfrentamiento con su hermana mayor. Un deje amargo recorrió su estómago con el recuerdo de aquellas expresiones que le había reflejado, Yuuri seguía sin dar con la verdadera causa del comportamiento de Mari, considerando que no era usual en ella. Quizás eran muy diferentes como hermanos, más allá de las diferencias de edad y de género, tampoco había sido una mujer muy cariñosa o expresiva. Sin embargo, desde que Yuuri tenía memoria, Mari había sido una mujer fuerte, valiente y muy protectora, amable y atenta, muy distante de la persona que era actualmente.   
El dios del hielo recibió el mediodía con cierto desgano, caminando por los pasillos hasta el salón comedor, en todo el trayecto, noto las expresiones de los trabajadores del castillo, siendo semejantes a las que vio en las personas del pueblo. Aun cuando fue recibido con una deliciosa comida, observo los alimentos sin apetito, la frustración hacia que no tuviera deseos de nada más que encontrar una solución a su problema.   
—Deberías comer, te hará mal si no lo haces —escucho Yuuri cerca de él.  
A pocos metros de si, Yuuri observo la sonrisa conciliadora de su madre, la diosa de contextura rechoncha vestía de un suave ropaje color cielo, el dios del hielo se extrañó un poco de verla en esa ala del castillo, cuando habitualmente se encontraban en su ala particular. El castillo del hielo era inmenso por sí mismo, y contenía diversas alas que construían un estrella de hielo, las tres principales contenían la residencia y salones pertenecientes al jefe de la facción, otras dos para sus familiares y unas tres más de uso comunitario, donde se encontraban los salones, los comedores, bibliotecas, entre otros. Yuuri y Mari vivían en una de las alas noreste, muy cercanas a las que ocupa el líder de la facción, muy a diferencia de Hiroko y Toshiya Katsuki, que ocupaban desde hacía mucho tiempo una de las alas sur que conectan a las comunitarias del palacio. Aun con eso en mente, el omega no pregunto qué hacia su madre allí, simplemente la dejo sentarse frente a él mientras aún tenía sus alimentos en su plato. 

— ¿Hay algo que te preocupa? —pregunto. 

El dios alzo la vista viendo los ojos de su madre, con su típica mirada oculta tras sus lentes, le expresaba que ella siempre conocería sus expresiones de inquietud al ser su madre. Yuuri miro la mesa, sin saber que decir. 

—Quizás la pregunta correcta sería que hay algo que quieres consultar respecto a tu hermana —menciono, el omega asintió en silencio.   
—Desde el juicio, las actitudes y expresiones de Mari han cambiado completamente, tiene una expresión fría e incluso despectiva hacia mí —comenzó Yuuri—, Mari es una persona difícil de interpretar, y no es una persona sencilla de conversar. Además de eso, esa el compromiso con el general Leroy, la estabilidad de la facción y su propia actitud hacia mí, todos esos temas me están preocupando y no encuentro una forma para dialogar con ella y llegar a un acuerdo. 

Hiroko Katsuki observo a su hijo detenidamente, un recuerdo fugaz en su cabeza le hizo esbozar una sonrisa de melancolía, los fantasmas del pasado eran conjurados luego de tantos años, pero ella estaba consciente de que ese momento llegaría tarde o temprano y lo confirmo aquel día de primavera con la ceremonia de su pequeño. En silencio, tomo una de las manos de su hijo y la acaricio con cariño, ese tipo de actitudes no eran comunes entre ellos, los abrazos tampoco lo eran, aunque ellos supieran que se amaban, pero, aunque Yuuri la observo con curiosidad en su mirada, Hiroko solo sonrió. 

—Es difícil para ti saberlo, pero tú hermana debe está atravesando una serie de problemas muy complicados, mi querido Yuuri. Problemas que nacieron mucho antes que tu ceremonia en primavera y que aun con el tiempo que ha pasado, Mari no sabe cómo manejar —contesto la diosa—. Como su hermano, y siendo tú mismo, entiendes que no somos dados a hablar de nuestros problemas hasta que explotan en nuestras caras, aunque sabemos que nuestras familias están allí para ayudarnos, para no molestarlos intentamos resolverlos solos. Sin entender que eso puede causar un poco de dolor en ellos. 

Yuuri reacciono directamente a las palabras de su madre, entendiendo el otro significado detrás de ellas, un pequeño dolor se sintió en su pecho al concordar con ella. Él había sido muy egoísta, y sin entender o meditar las repercusiones que su huida podía provocar, emprendió de todas formas el camino al mundo humano abandonando a su familia en el proceso, al ver la expresión de su madre entiende que seguramente no fue sencillo, que fue muy doloroso y les hizo pasar momentos muy difíciles, quizás por ello la ira de su hermana era bien esperada. 

—Lo siento —se disculpó profundamente el joven con su madre, esta solo apretó con más fuerza su mano.   
—Tú hermana es una diosa muy reservada, fuerte y muy amable, ella te ama con todo su corazón, pero las circunstancias han hecho que le cueste mucho abrir su corazón ante las personas. Hubo un tiempo en el que fue muy distante, y siempre estaba sola, sin aceptar la compañía de nadie, incluso su compromiso con Nozomi fue igual, y pasaron muchos años para que pudiera abrirse a ella, fue proceso lento y duro, pero finalmente tu hermana pudo encontrar una persona con quien ser verdaderamente feliz. Y aun con todo eso, el pasado la persigue —murmuro Hiroko en tono triste—, aunque haya avanzado, sigue estancada en algo y ese algo le impide dialogar contigo. Todos retenemos cosas para no lastimar a las personas que amamos, hacemos cosas por el bien de protegerlos, aunque se oculten muchas cosas. Es difícil para mí verlos a ambos en esa circunstancia, y entiendo que mi ayuda no servirá de nada, pero estoy dispuesta a soportarlo —dijo con voluntad, y acaricio el rostro de su hijo, quien tomo su mano en respuesta—. Porque siempre estaré a su lado, confiando en ustedes, apoyándolos en sus decisiones, y corrigiéndolos si se equivocan, eso es lo que hace un verdadero padre.   
—Mama. 

Yuuri abrazo fuertemente a su madre quien correspondió el abrazo con gusto y una sonrisa, cuando se separaron un poco, la mujer le dedico una sonrisa de apoyo.   
—Tú eres un dios diferente, Yuuri. No eres como yo, tienes más posibilidades como su hermana y aunque sea difícil y tu hermana se muestre renuente, tú debes hacerte entender y ayudarla a salir de su pasado. Será complicado, pero aquí estará tu madre para animarte.  
—Muchas gracias mama —le agradeció, sonriendo. 

Con los ánimos repotenciados y con un poco de alimento en su estómago, Yuuri se encamino hacia el despacho de su hermana para enfrentarle. Necesitaba salir de esa situación que les envolvía y resolver sus asperezas.   
Yuuri buscó a Mari por las tres alas del castillo donde podría encontrarse, los salones principales, su despacho personal, incluso la biblioteca sagrada, pero en ninguno de esos lugares se encontraba Yuuri. En un momento pensó que quizás había salido del castillo, cuando recordó un lugar que no podía fallar: la torre norte. Si había un lugar que ambos hermanos conocían y nadie más, era justamente ese; perfecto para escapar de toda la presión del lugar, era justamente ese, la torre más alta del castillo.   
El dios apresuro el paso, subiendo las escaleras hacia la cima de la torre, hasta llegar al final. Ahí la encontró. Observando la mejor vista de la facción del hielo, Yuuri encontró a su hermana, recargada del muro mientras veía el inicio del ocaso, una imagen compartida por ellos durante tantos años como su pequeño secreto. El joven dios recordaba que cuando todo era complicado y sentía que no podía con más, se escapaba de los trabajadores del castillo y subía hasta la cima de la torre, el paisaje era por demás tranquilizador, pero lo mejor de todo, era encontrar a su hermana quien le recibía con tono afable, cariñoso, escapando por horas de todos mientras disfrutaban la vista que tenía que ofrecerles su hogar.   
Esos momentos del pasado no iban a volver jamás, el dios del hielo estaba claro de ello. No obstante, debía encontrar un punto de inflexión para ambos. Con valentía, hizo valer su presencia captando la atención de su hermana Mari. 

—Te he estado buscando, Mari —pronuncio, encarándola. Mari le miró con el gesto fruncido—. Hay algo que necesito hablar contigo…  
— No hay nada que necesitemos hablar, Yuuri —respondió la alfa, dispuesta a retirarse. Sin embargo, este la detuvo, tomándola del brazo.  
— ¿Hay algo que no puedes decirme? —pregunto Yuuri, viéndola a los ojos. Mari retrocedió ante la pregunta—. Últimamente me has evitado, discutimos y hablas conmigo con si fuera un ser despreciable ¿Acaso te produzco asco? —cuestiono certero, la mirada de Mari reflejo sorpresa y alarma en partes iguales—. ¿Tienes miedo de mí, al igual que las personas del pueblo?   
—No Yuuri, no es nada de eso —contesto apresurada.   
— ¿Entoces que es? —increpo—. Entiendo que hay cosas que no puedo comprender, pero es difícil Mari, sobrellevar el peso de este poder y del juicio que hace mi gente contra mí es difícil, comprendo que mis decisiones te generaron dolor y consecuencias, pero también quiero conocer el porqué de tu actitud, soy tu hermano. Tú siempre fuiste mi ser a seguir, confía en mi —le pidió con fuerza, sinceridad, sin recriminar nada, solo reflejando sus preocupaciones, su dolor y miedo. 

Mari dirigió su mirada hacia el suelo sin decir una palabra, divagando en las palabras correctas que se encontraban dentro de un remolino vertiginoso al que llamaba corazón. Cada palabra dicha sería más complicada y dura de decirla, especialmente para él, pero no había forma de echarse para atrás. Respiro hondo, conteniendo el aliento en su pecho y apretando fuertemente sus puños, siquiera pudo alzar el rostro cuando dijo sus palabras. 

—Porque tengo miedo. 

Yuuri la miro con sorpresa, su expresión fue apenas un susurro para su habitual tono de voz, pero fue suficientemente claro para dar un golpe directo al pecho del dios del hielo, una sombra de dolor se postro en su mirada. 

—Entiendo —contesto suavemente el dios, sintiendo que la verdad era más difícil de aceptar de lo que espero. No obstante, su hermana la sorprendió tomándolo del brazo, sus ojos brillaban cuales llamas encendidas en una hoguera y aun con su labio temblando, prosiguió. 

—Tengo miedo, sí, pero no es de ti Yuur, sino lo en lo que puedan convertirte tus dones. Lo que acarrea eso —expreso, con una expresión de terror en su rostro recordando brevemente aquello. 

Por ello hablar era una razón compleja, proveniente de un pasado oscuro del que tenía miedo. Si, miedo de volver a hurgar en él, porque recuerdos oscuros y macabros envolvían aquel pasado.

Yuuri noto algo en la faz de su hermana que le hizo fácilmente atar cabos sueltos, un mismo tornado de pánico subió por su garganta impendiéndole hablar en primera instancia, comenzando a temblar inevitablemente. Pero entendiendo que era un desafío que habían aceptado ambos, Yuuri se tragó su miedo y su dolor, y expreso las siguientes palabras. 

— ¿Tienes miedo de que me convierta en alguien como Fujiwara Kôki? —Pregunto Yuuri, dando en el clavo, observando la desfigurada mueca de terror de su hermana, un pequeño deje de ira se apegó a su pecho—. Yo jamás seré como él —juró.   
—Eso lo sé—Respondió la alfa con seguridad—. Pero él ha regresado. Fujiwara Kôki regreso de la muerte, y mi mayor temor es que venga por ti —revelo con el terror marcado en sus facciones. Y aun con ello, Mari se acercó lentamente hasta Yuuri, tomándolo entre sus brazos mientras temblaba, casi como si temiera perderlo—. No podría soportar perder otra persona importante para mí, volvería a caer en la desesperación. Tampoco podía ser transparente contigo, no podía dejar que mi miedo te afectara cuando que lees tan bien las emociones y estas te afectan a ti. Como tu hermana no podría mostrarme así ¿Qué ejemplo daría? Sería un fracaso como alfa de esta familia—decía, liberando todos los miedos, todas las aflicciones y presiones, Yuuri le miró fijamente. 

Quizás hasta ese momento, Yuuri no había logrado entender acciones de Mari, solo cuando la vio allí, temblorosa y vulnerable, con tanto miedo. Entendió sus motivos para ser distante, para ocultarse detrás de esa mascara de desprecio y frialdad, porque sentía en carne vida sus emociones, el dolor, el pánico y la desesperación carcomiendo su alma como un millar de agujas, pero, aun así, también sintió un bálsamo… finalmente la liberación de un gran peso, que seguramente la alfa había llevado por años. 

—Agradezco que hayas querido protegerme, hermana —comenzó a decir, mientras la sostenía entre sus brazos. Aunque era un omega, luego de algunos años había superado a su hermana en altura, pudiendo ahora acunarla a ella como en el paso lo hizo con él—. Pero ya no soy el mismo Yuuri de antes. Ahora sé cómo luchar contra los sentimientos negativos, de la desesperación, e incluso sobrellevar el temor de perder a un ser querido. Por eso, quiero saber Mari… ¿Qué es lo ocurrió hace tanto tiempo para que sigas teniendo estos sentimientos de profunda desesperación? ¿Qué es lo que te hizo temer a Fujiwara Kôki? Por favor, cuéntame todo. 

Con los ojos rojos al contener las lágrimas, Mari observo a Yuuri. Verdaderamente, ya no parecía al niño pequeño que siempre protegió con ahínco o el joven desesperado que vio cuando descubrió sus dones. Esa mirada, llena fuego en sus ojos, le decía que podía confiar en él las cenizas de su pasado. En silencio se limpió los ojos y dedico una mirada llena de determinación a su hermano. 

—Necesito que me acompañes, hay algo que debes saber. 

Era el momento de que Yuuri conociera la verdad.


	49. Recuerdo II

Tomados de las manos, Mari y Yuuri bajaron en silencio de la torre del castillo hacia el despacho personal de la alfa. Varios de los trabajadores y habitantes del castillo los observaron, pero ninguno dijo nada, quizás por el aura que destilaban ambos hermanos.   
Al llegar al despacho, Mari empezó a buscar algo entre unos cajones escondidos dentro del librero principal. Yuuri la observo detenidamente lo que hacía, hasta que pareció encontrar algo, una especie de cuadro mediano cubierto de polvo. Lentamente, volvió a acercarse hasta el, ahora desempolvando el cuadro con las manos. La mirada de Mari contenía diversas emociones que Yuuri sintió en sí mismo, pero fue cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca que el dios pudo ver el contenido de aquel cuadro. Dentro de él, había tres personas, dos mujeres y un hombre, todos vestían con ropajes de color y estilo semejante, indicando que eran dioses jóvenes de la facción del hielo. Todos parecían tener la misma edad, pero para Yuuri fue indiscutible reconocer a su hermana mayor en aquel cuadro, Mari pareció notar eso, mas ella seguía con su mirada fija en la otra joven de la fotografía. 

— ¿Quiénes son estas personas al lado de ti? —Preguntó Yuuri, un suave suspiro fue emitido por Mari con cierta melancolía.   
—Son las personas que más ame y odie en todo este mundo.

Mari paseo por el salón, abriendo un libro en una sección conocida para Yuuri y que expresaba directamente los recuerdos residuales que el portador contuviera mediante la tinta del libro. A partir de ello, la diosa inicio su explicación, la cual iniciaba hacia 26 años, ella tenía por aquel entonces 17 y era aún estudiante de la diosa suprema Yuxie Okukawa. Por aquel entonces, Lady Yuxie era la líder de la facción del hielo, fuerte, bella, inspiradora y muy sublime, eran las palabras que podía describir Mari al hablar de su maestra. Fue una diosa de inmenso poder que guío a su pueblo con sabiduría y que hizo que la alfa se sintiera orgullosa de vivir en la facción del hielo, y aun sin cumplir la mayoría de edad, su mera presencia, aunado con su formación, le instaban a seguir sus pasos y convertirse en la siguiente líder de aquella facción, su hogar. Por aquel entonces la alfa reconocía que era más abierta, alegre y vivaz, era más joven por supuesto, pero eso no le alejo jamás de su seriedad y compromiso con los desafíos que se marcaba, aun con 17 años fue considerada con un gran potencial para convertirse en la líder de la facción del cielo en cuanto pudiera alcanzar su mayoría de edad y la consolidación de sus dones de hielo.   
Por otro lado, estaba Fujiwara Kôki. Escurridizo y de mal carácter, fue otro estudiante de Lady Yuxie debido a su enorme poder, el cual tenía un gran potencial con la sola diferencia que su contenedor tenía un cuerpo débil, enfermizo que apenas podía soportar los entrenamientos le instruían. Sin embargo, Fujiwara Kôki era muy competitivo y no le gustaba ser desprestigiado por la debilidad con la que había nacido, consideraba que el segundo lugar no era para él y con cada año que pasaba, su desesperación por despertar la totalidad de sus dones aumentaba, al igual que su ansiedad y hostilidad hacia los demás. Nadie dudo que durante el ritual de primavera de los años siguientes él se convertiría en un dios de la oscuridad. Y aun con sus actitudes, por aquel entonces no podían considerarlo una amenaza, solo un dios malcriado y obstinado.   
En el libro se dibuja como ambos, Mari y Kôki compiten constantemente, siempre venciendo la primera, y aun cuando existían asperezas, todo estaba en paz. Pero dentro de ese mundo pequeño, existía una persona que resaltaba, una joven diosa de cabellos oro y mirada esmeralda, con una sonrisa que brillaba como el sol y formaba parte de un circulo tan estrecho como el de ambos aprendices, esta era Ekaterina Plisetskaya. Hija del líder de la facción del trueno y hermana menor del prospecto a líder, Katya, como le solían llamar era una diosa de la facción del trueno, los tres jóvenes se conocieron desde cierta edad, dada la alianza y familiaridad de los Plisetsky con Lady Yuxie. Era inevitable pensar que aquella hermosa joven terminaría siendo una diosa de la luz. Aun cuando los dos aprendices eran un poco complicados, gracias a su suave carácter y bondadoso ser, Katya se ganó sus corazones fácilmente. Su tiempo de convivencia era breve y limitado pero suficiente, cuando lograban coincidir, Katya encontraba a ambos enfrentándose, muchas veces deteniendo sus duras batallas y curando las heridas de ambos cuando la situación lo ameritaba. Ella era una persona tan atrayente que parecía deslumbrar luz a todas las personas que conocía, casi como si se tratase de un Ángel, o eso es lo que varias ocasiones ambos aprendices pensaron de forma separada.   
Una suave sonrisa curso la faz de la diosa mientras acariciaba la tinta que reflejaba sus recuerdos, tocando la figura diluida de Katya con sumo cariño, deposito su mirada en su hermano nuevamente. 

—Para los seres humanos, los dioses de la luz son ángeles, mientras que los dioses de la oscuridad eran ángeles caídos. Todo esto solo parece ser una referencia al color de sus alas, pero en quizás sus apreciaciones van muy bien con lo que Katya y Kôki representan para mí —indico. 

Si Ekaterina era un ángel, para Mari, Fujiwara Kôki era un demonio. 

Los años fueron transcurriendo desde su primer encuentro, Mari ya no podía negar que la dulce alma de Katya había logrado penetrar todos los confines de su ser hasta ser imposible sacarla de allí. Se conocían desde los 17 años y aun cuando no lograban coincidir tan habitualmente, sus escasos momentos juntos eran suficientes, llenos de ternura, ingenuidad y felicidad. Por su lado, Kôki se obsesionaba cada vez más con la figura de Ekaterina, era violento y repulsivo al referirse hacia ella, y Mari notó con marcado asco el marcado intereses del dios para arrebatar lo más preciado para ella. Aun cuando Katya no parecía corresponder por ningún motivo los sentimientos enfermizos de Kôki, siguió tratándolo con cariño, siendo un rayo de luz con la capacidad de eliminar cualquier tipo de oscuridad. Intentaba escucharlo   
verdadero ser. 

—No puedo decir con seguridad si Kôki estuvo verdaderamente enamorado de Katya, lo único que puedo decir es que su actitud con ella era diferente a la de todos los demás —comentó, Yuuri presto atención del cambio de página, observando como la figura dibujada de su hermana se enfrentaba contra Kôki.   
Fue en el invierno previo al ritual de primavera, cuando Mari tenía 20 años, que tanto ella como Kôki fueron elegidos príncipes del hielo, prospectos a la jefatura de la facción del hielo. Su entrenamiento como dioses había culminado y sus poderes casi consolidado, solo faltaba el ritual de mayoría de edad que los designaría como dioses finalmente. Era el momento perfecto para ejercer muchas decisiones, y con un cuerpo fortalecido, Fujiwara Kôki no desperdicio esa última oportunidad que tenía para disputar el corazón de Katya, usando como excusa la elección del nuevo líder de la facción, el dios de mirada cínica propuso algo sencillo: quien fuera electo líder seria el ideal para pedir la mano de Ekaterina en matrimonio. Mari reconoce que fue cegada por la ira, pero confiada acepto el desafío con aquel infame dios.   
Ambos solo debían esperar el momento posterior al ritual de primavera, ninguno debía intervenir antes de la decisión final. Más no consideraron el corazón de la diosa por la que ellos disputaban. 

—Katya rechazo los sentimientos de Fujiwara Kôki mucho antes de la elección del nuevo líder —revelo la alfa, sorprendiendo al dios del hielo—. Su propuesta de matrimonio no fue aceptada y en su lugar, ella acepto maravillosamente mis sentimientos, convirtiéndose en mi prometida el invierno en el que tu naciste. 

Mari recuerda la felicidad nacida en sus poros, la celebración de ambas familias por la unión bendecida por el líder de la facción del trueno, Nicolai Plisetsky. Todos veían la felicidad en la cercanía con una boda planeaba para el final de la primavera, con ello fueron cegados de la oscuridad que se acumulaba a su lado. 

—Kôki desapareció los meses siguientes, no se supo nada de él y nadie se molestó en buscarlo, quizás ese fue el mayor error que cometimos ya que no pudimos observar el nivel de odio que se estaba gestando en su interior. 

Finalmente, la primavera llegaba a la dimensión de los dioses, los dioses se preparaban para recibirla en la doceava estrella. Todas las facciones se reunieron para celebrar hasta la fecha del ritual que sucedía en el séptimo día del festival. La familia Katsuki y Plisetsky permanecía unida en dicha celebración no solo debido al compromiso de las dos diosas, sino también por el nacimiento de los nuevos miembros de cada familia: Katsuki Yuuri y Yuri Plisetsy. En todo ese tiempo no había habido pista alguna de Fujiwara Kôki hasta que Mari lo encontró el día del ritual, observándolo con una expresión de desprecio y odio inmenso hacia todas las personas que le rodeaban. Sin embargo, algo en esa mirada calo de lleno en pecho de Mari, generando un presentimiento al que no hizo caso. 

Cuando empezó el ritual, uno a uno, fueron pasando los dioses para el despertar de sus dones. Al momento del despertar de Katya, fueron manifestados sus dones como una diosa de la luz, como todos esperaban. Su familia le recibió con ciertas lágrimas en sus ojos, pero todos sabían que esa iba a la realidad. Mari la recibió con un beso en los labios, aun cuando debiesen estar separadas un tiempo, la alegría no se iba de ellas ya que el amor que sentían era inmenso. Cuando Mari despertó sus dones como diosa del hielo, la promesa de felicidad perduraba, solo que no esperaban lo que sucedería a continuación. 

Mari cerro el libro de golpe, tapando su boca con una mano, Yuuri de inmediato corrió a hacia ella, pero esta le detuvo. El relato aún no había terminado. 

El momento del despertar de Kôki había llegado, todas las facciones le observaban, pero él no veía a nadie, fue solo en el momento que la oscuridad le engullo por completo y él se dejó llevar, que dedico una gigante sonrisa, una que helo la sangre de todos por completo y que, sobre todo, puso en alerta todos los sentidos de Mari. Un sudor de pánico corrió por su espalda cuando el poder que sentía ser liberado superaba con creces cualquiera que haya sentido antes, el cumulo de sentimientos que giraban alrededor del cuerpo del dios de cabellos oscuros consumían rápidamente su alma, la oscuridad se tragaba cualquier atisbo de humanidad en Fujiwara Kôki y Lady Yuxie voló de inmediato con el fin de detenerlo. Más fue demasiado tarde. Con una facilidad abrumadora, el dios de la oscuridad traspaso con una daga de hielo el cuerpo de su maestra que cayó al suelo frente a todos los observadores, el pánico nació en todos los dioses que en el recinto se encontraban, quienes corrieron aterrados y temiendo por sus vidas. Fujiwara Kôki, sobrepasado por sus propios dones, sonreía extasiado con cada nueva alma que extinguía con sus manos, aunque los guardianes de cada facción le atacaran para proteger a sus ciudadanos, el poder de aquel infame dios era inimaginable. 

—Sin quien pudiera detenerle, con su alma consumida por el odio, la envidia y sobre todo el rencor. Fujiwara Kôki destruyo todo a su paso. Mato dioses y destruyo estrellas, creo cataclismos naturales increíbles dentro del mundo humano, dejando miles de pérdidas —relataba la diosa, su faz pálida aumentaba y el sudor bajaba por su frente, haciendo todo lo posible por proseguir con sus recuerdos, sin permitirse flaquear frente a la mirada de su hermano—. Solo Lady Yuxie, la única diosa suprema de este mundo fue capaz de contenerlo, llevándoselo lejos de la 12va estrella, comenzando una batalla sin fin entre dos gigantes de poderes infinitos. Aquellas peleas trajeron distorsiones en las dimensiones, planetas y estrellas fueron destruidos en el proceso. Muchos daños y pérdidas en el mundo humano fueron consecuencia de la mano de Fujiwara Kôki, Lady Yuxie debió tomar medidas desesperadas, sellándole en la dimensión de la nada hasta agotar casi toda su energía vital.

Nadie en la 12va estrella sabia de lo que había ocurrido en la batalla hasta que Lady Yuxie regresara y colapsara en medio del salón en frente del resto de los líderes y consejeros de las facciones. Su hija, Minako Okukawa fue la primera en auxiliarla, con una herida abriendo todo su cuerpo desde el hombro izquierdo hasta el costado derecho, apenas podía respirar y no podía mantenerse en pie. Sin embargo, Mari no pudo precisar en su momento la gravedad del cuerpo de su maestra. 

Callando su relato, Mari dio la espalda a su hermano mientras retiraba lentamente las prendas que cubrían la parte superior de su cuerpo. Yuuri apenas pudo contener un grito cuando observo el cuerpo de su hermana, grabado a fuego vivo, se extendía una profunda cicatriz de un enorme corte, este parecía haberse hecho con gran fuerza, siendo posteriormente quemado con el fin de hacer permanente la marca del ataque. 

—En su frenesí inicial, Fujiwara Kôki me ataco violentamente hasta dejarme esta enorme herida en la espalda, no conforme con ello, decidió cauterizarla con su propio fuego para que jamás desapareciera de mi cuerpo —explico la mujer, quien cubrió nuevamente su espalda mientras las lágrimas de terror corrían por las mejillas del dios del hielo—. Sin embargo, pese a la gravedad de mis heridas no podía morir fácilmente, ese maldito se aseguró de mantenerme lo suficientemente consiente para ver su siguiente acto. 

Tomando a Katya del cuello, arranco una a una sus alas, disfrutando de su sufrimiento y de los gritos desesperados de Mari frente a ella, hasta consumar su odio contra la mujer que más amo en el mundo. Fujiwara Kôki atravesó el cuerpo de la diosa a la altura del estómago, sonriendo cínicamente para luego lanzarla a un lado de Mari y reírse de su final feliz, escupiendo sus sentimientos y burlándose del resultado de su unión, y cuando ya no quedaba nada por lo que reír, desfigurando su rostro en una mueca espeluznante, aquel demonio alzo su mano contra ambas. Fue en ese instante que Lady Yuxie comenzó su ataque contra él, apartándolo oportunamente de su estudiante. Mientras estos luchaban, la diosa pudo tomar entre sus brazos a una moribunda Ekaterina, toda la ira de aquel mal había sido fue dirigida directamente a ella, se mantenía a duras penas con vida intentando respirar dificultosamente. Mari lloraba amargamente, teniéndola entre sus brazos sin poder hacer nada para salvarla, solo podía repetirle que la amaba y que estaba a su lado. Sonriendo sin importar las circunstancias, Katya limpio las lágrimas en el rostro y le pidió ser fuerte, diciéndole que le amaba como a ninguna otra persona. Inevitablemente, esas fueron sus últimas palabras. Ekaterina Plisetskaya falleció ese día entre los brazos de su amada, y con ella, murió una parte del alma de Katsuki Mari para siempre.


	50. Lejania

La muerte de Katya no fue la única perdida que tuvo Mari esa trágica noche. Llorando sin separarse del cuerpo inerte de su amada y compareciente de un inmenso dolor físico producto de sus lacerantes heridas, Celestino Cialdini junto a Nicolaivich Plisetsky hicieron a duras penas que esta pudiera reaccionar para atender al último llamado de su maestra. En contra de su voluntad, fue llevada hasta el centro del salón, donde la sangre y la devastación era más notable, allí Mari se encontró con el cuerpo de maestra desparramado sobre el suelo. Sus cabellos cortados en un extremo yacían ahora alrededor de sí misma mientras los consejeros y líderes de las facciones recitaban conjuros que pudieran sostener su vida por varios minutos más, sosteniendo su mano, Minako Okukawa recibía a la mejor estudiante de su madre a un lado. La diosa suprema apenas podía respirar, la sangre salía copiosa y no dejaba de murmullar palabras entrecortadas, aun cuando todos le decían que no hablara, no había nada que pudiera callarla, ni siquiera las lágrimas o el dolor. 

—Lo selle… selle al dios de la calamidad y destruí su cuerpo en la nada…. Apenas pude destruirlo… pero sigue vivo…

Las lágrimas en los ojos de Mari volvieron a bajar al observar el estado de quien fuera su maestrea y segunda madre, enérgica como ninguna otra, sabia y afable, la personificación del poder y el equilibrio ahora estaba postrada en el suelo, quemada, herida y cubierta de sangre, cada vez más pálida y sin poder ver bien al resto de las personas que la acompañaban. Mari tomo la otra mano de Lady Yuxie, le pidió que no hablara, que ya estaba todo bien, pero esta solo sonrió amargamente junto a las lágrimas de su estudiante. 

—Lo siento mucho, Mari, Minako… Aun cuando mi poder es así, debo dejarles en un momento como este y con una carga tan inmensa sobre sus hombros —se disculpaba la diosa, perdiendo el brillo de su mirada y con lágrimas en el borde de sus ojos, el agarre de su hija y su estudiante se afianzo al sentir como el alma de quien fuera su modelo a seguir se escapaba de sus manos—. Lo siento tanto… 

Con esas últimas palabras, Okukawa Yuxie cerro sus ojos para siempre. A partir de ese momento el luto cubrió todos los rincones de aquel mundo, la oscuridad había cubierto con su manto la faz de los dioses, atormentándolos, sellándolos con el miedo de que aquel horripilante moustro despertara nuevamente de su letargo. Esa consiguiente primavera, Mari Katsuki fue nombrada reina y lideresa de la facción del hielo. Pese a que conto el apoyo de su familia y amigos, su alma se había recluido en la oscuridad del desprecio, remordimiento y a pesar de que acontecieron 23 años de paz relativa, el miedo persistía. 

—Aun cuando estoy casada y Nozomi es mi fiel compañera, mi corazón jamás podrá apartar a Katya de él. Eternamente ella será la persona que amare únicamente —declaro, cerrando finalmente el libro y observando por una última vez, el cuadro con la figura de su amada. 

Yuuri descubrió su rostro enrojecido por las lágrimas, observando la silueta escueta de su hermana luego de contarle todo. Jamás espero que el peso de aquel pasado fuera tal sobre los hombros de su hermana, con un miedo irrevocable, una responsabilidad ineludible y un amor eterno, podía apenas entender los motivos detrás de muchas de las acciones llevabas acabo por la alfa. Entendía finalmente su desesperación y creía más que nunca el potencial peligro que representaba el regreso de Fujiwara Kôki. Pero si las palabras de su hermana eran completamente ciertas, y Lady Yuxie había sellado el alma del dios de las calamidades en la nada, destruyendo su cuerpo ¿Cómo era posible su regreso? Esa interrogante no aun tenia respuesta precisa, y las dudas crecían en la mente de Yuuri. Sin embargo, debía establecer cierta prioridad a sus pensamientos en ese instante con la sinceridad de su hermana frente a él.   
—Lo siento Yuuri, sé que todo esto es difícil para ti, yo más que nadie quisiera que las cosas no fueran de este modo. Pero te lo pido desde el fondo de mi corazón —le dijo, y el dios sabía a qué exactamente se refería. Aun cuando esta le había tomado de las manos, temblando, Yuuri no tuvo la fuerza para negarse, porque ambos habían sufrido demasiado, y quizás lo que debía hacer era luchar con ella, permanecer con su familia contra todas las adversidades. 

Pero aun cuando abrazo a su hermana, y sintiendo que estaba haciendo lo correcto, en su pecho escocia la traición de sus sentimientos. 

¿Qué se supone que debía hacer entonces?

Con la supuesta reconciliación de los hermanos, los detalles de la boda se habían acelerado. Entendiendo que quizás de ese modo la tranquilidad de los pobladores de la facción del hielo pudiera ser alcanzada, Yuuri espero en silencio que todo acabara. Apenas habían transcurrido dos días desde su conversación con Mari, recorriendo el cielo estrellado en busca de una tranquilidad que no alcanzaba. Si el dios era sincero, aquel plano infinito siempre le había atraído, encantado por esa infinidad, miles de recuerdos se arremolinaban en pecho, intentándolos callar, provocándole así un instante lleno de soledad. Pese a que sus límites con su hermana y su familia se habían acabado, estando nuevamente rodeado de tantas personas que le amaban y que sentía que debía apreciar, seguía sintiéndose inmensamente solo.

Cuando el sol apareció con su poder, alejando las estrellas de aquel cielo hasta la siguiente noche, Yuuri aprecio a la distancia algo. En los límites de la facción del hielo con la facción de la luz, transitaba una pareja de dioses que realizaban una danza particular, el joven omega la reconoció como el saludo del gran astro, un baile tradicional que aquellos dioses ofrecían al ente que les proporcionaba su energía. Aquella danza era hermosa y era la primera vez que Yuuri la observaba durante un amanecer, sin embargo, en aquella ocasión particular, también alcanzo a ver algo más. Finalizado aquel baile ceremonial, la joven pareja que la realizaba se fundió en caluroso abrazo lleno de algo más que simple compañerismo y cariño, una sonrisa amarga se postro en los labios del dios supremo al ver a sus congéneres disfrutar del contacto que implica un amor sincero, y concediéndoles la privacidad que merecían, desvió su vuelo retornando a las inmediaciones del castillo de hielo. Retomo el suelo, suspirando suave, el ver a aquella pareja le había afectado levemente, atacando un rincón de su pecho con un vació que se había ido desarrollando desde hacía algunos días. Yuuri quería hacer oídos sordos de ese vació, entendiendo la naturaleza del mismo, pero recordando las palabras de su hermana y su propia realidad, se mintió a si mismo que no debía resentir de aquellos recuerdos, que simplemente debía atesorarlos y no volverlos un peso. 

No podía resguardarse en ellos, el mismo sabía eso. 

Al regresar al castillo, se vio sorprendido de encontrar a Yurio riendo amenamente con el grupo de guardia de hielo que resguardaban los alrededores del castillo, todos eran jóvenes en edades similares que, a pesar de las diferencias jerárquicas, compartían amenamente. Yuuri nunca fue una persona muy sociable, prefiriendo estar con un grupo selecto y siempre acompañado de su familia, motivo por el cual se llevaba muy bien con Yurio dado que tenían esa particularidad en común, con la única diferencia de que el dios de cabellos rubios repelía a cualquiera que no fuera de su grupo familiar de manera tenaz y violenta. El encontrarlo de ese modo, le recordaba al omega que no era el único quien había dado un gran cambio en esos últimos años, y sintiendo una felicidad recorriéndole el pecho, sonrió sin poder evitarlo. Justo en ese momento, los ojos del líder de facción desviaron su atención directo hacia el lugar donde Yuuri se escondía, apartándose de inmediato de sus acompañantes hasta llegar donde su amigo de la infancia. 

— Cerdo ¿Dónde has estado? —pregunto curioso y un poco divertido por el escondite donde le había encontrado. Un pequeño rubor cruzo las mejillas de Yuuri al verse observado por los demás guardias—. Incluso faltaste al desayuno de esta mañana.   
—Estuve viendo las estrellas y perdí la noción del tiempo —contesto con la verdad, pues había pasado toda la noche y parte de esa mañana sobrevolando el cielo de la dimensión.   
Con aquella respuesta, el dios del hielo sintió como sus cabellos eran acariciados suavemente y alzando su vista con sorpresa, se encontró con la mirada preocupada de Yuri observándole. 

—Es casi medio día, debes comer algo o descuidaras la salud de tu cuerpo —pronuncio a tono suave, una sonrisa tierna cubrió el rostro del omega.   
—Estaré bien, no tienes por qué tratarme como un niño —le riño divertido, pero Yurio no cedió a sus palabras.   
—No quisiera que volvieras a colapsar como antes, yo me preocupe mucho esa vez —revelo, dejando mudo al joven de cabellos negros. Y ante la estupefacta vista de los guardias y el propio Yuuri, el alfa le tomo de la mano, despidiéndose de sus acompañantes, caminaron en silencio por los pasillos del castillo. 

Mientras caminaban tomados de la mano, Yuuri aprecio la figura de su amigo de la infancia. Más alto que él y con sus extravagantes cabellos rubios sujetados por una coleta, no podía apreciarse que el omega fuera mayor que el dios que tenía enfrente. No podía negar que su actitud le había sorprendido, incluso en ese instante, el que le llevara tomado de su mano era algo que bien era inconcebible desde hacía tantos años y solo devolviéndose a los años en los que aún eran un par de niños pequeños, fue que la soledad del paso del tiempo le atrapo nuevamente. 

— ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa? —pregunto de repente el dios de mirada esmeralda, Yuuri lo miro con asombro—. Últimamente has dejado de comer y has estado demasiado callado, aunque finjas estar bien frente a tu familia ¿Te sientes enfermo? ¿Qué es lo que te aqueja? 

Se detuvieron en uno de los pasillos, observándose fijamente. Nadie transitaba en esos minutos otorgándoles una confidencialidad que por poco tiempo podrían disfrutar, Yuri analizo cada expresión en el rostro de su amigo, buscando descifrar aquello que le aquejaba. Yuuri, por parte, desvió la mirada, sintiéndose arrinconado.  
—No hay nada que me preocupe, estoy bien —respondió a voz suave—. Quizás este nervioso por la boda de pasado mañana, eso me ha quitado el apetito estos últimos días —alego, mintiendo—. Quizás quien tenga preocupaciones en mente seas tú, Yurio. No es usual que preguntes tanto.   
—Sí, no puedo negarlo, estoy preguntando demás porque estoy preocupado por ti —contesto, levantando la atención del omega hacia sus ojos—. Estoy preocupado porque a pesar de todos los años que pasen, sigues siendo un pésimo mentiroso conmigo, cerdo.   
Yuuri se vio acorralado, estupefacto por las palabras de su amigo. Aunque siendo sincero, no debía de sentirse sorprendido, eran amigos de casi toda la vida, las cosas parecían imposible de ocultarse entre ellos. Agotado, suspiro, la faz preocupada de Yuri aumento.   
—Parece que nada puede escaparse de ti, líder de la facción. Eres alguien de temer —comento, intentando sonar divertido, aunque solo pudo salir su voz desganada, el dios acentuó su cercanía.   
— ¿Tiene que ver con el compromiso? —cuestiono de golpe, Yuuri no contesto con su voz, pero asintió en respuesta—.   
—Bien sabes la situación en la que estoy, la gente me tiene miedo, no hay momento donde no sienta que no estoy siendo observado, juzgado o temido. Mari ha buscado una solución rápida y certera ante ello, y la única salida que encontró es mi matrimonio con Jean Jackques Leroy, siendo él, el general de la armada de la facción, la gente de la facción y el consejo de los dioses estará tranquilo, de ese modo las preocupaciones sobre mi familia estarán en calma también… aunque yo… 

Quería tratar de entenderlo, pero simplemente no podía. En el pasado, había ansiado regresar su mundo, había sufrido por tantos años para regresar donde quienes más le amaban, pero ahora que había regresado, algo dentro de él le decía que no estaba bien. No sabía bien cómo explicarlo, pero el vació que se sentía en su corazón le hacía sentirse ahogado. Preso de sus propias decisiones, atado por los sacrificios, recordándole a su yo inicial y haciendo que se sintiera sucio porque ¿De qué otra manera no podría sentirse? Su familia estaba haciendo todo por mantenerse a su lado, para protegerlo, habiendo sacrificado tantas cosas por él, pero eso no hacía que dejara de sentirse solo y atrapado en ese gigante castillo. Todos tenían una vida que vivir, pero Yuuri se sentía aprisionado, y frustrado, con la gente del pueblo temiéndole y sin poder actuar como él mismo, era frustrante que nadie pudiera entenderlo.   
Y es posible que de verdad él fuera egoísta, porque no podía pensar más que en ser libre, siendo él. No quería tener que casarse con alguien a quien no amaba, esa era la verdad y aun con todo el dolor que podía sentir, no lo podía negar. Era egoísta con quienes le amaban, pero ya no podía cegarse así mismo.   
Él ya no podía pertenecer allí.  
Yuri, a escasos metros de distancia de él le miró temblar, con el alma hecha un puño, y queriendo liberarse de todas las frustraciones cargadas hacia ese instante, decidió por primera vez ser valiente en una de sus decisiones. 

—Entonces cásate conmigo. 

La vista desorbitada de Yuuri fue a parar hacia el rostro del dios de cabellos oro, este tenía una expresión determinada, soportando su mirada. Yuuri, sin embargo, no podía creerlo. 

— ¿Qué estás diciendo? —pronuncio anonadado, más el líder de facción no vacilo en sus siguientes palabras.   
—Si te casas conmigo, siendo el líder de la facción del hielo. Soy la persona con mayor rango y poder en este lugar, si estas a mi lado, la facción no tendrá nada que temer, tú y tu familia estarán a salvo y el consejo de los dioses no podrá decir nada al respecto. Incluso si eso no es suficiente, estoy seguro que mi abuelo podrá recibirnos en la facción del trueno. No me importa faltar a mi naturaleza siempre y cuando tu estés a salvo. 

Pasaron unos minutos de silencio, el alfa estaba seguro que no podía ofrecer más, había dado todo de si con aquella propuesta, estaba determinado a luchar por aquello que quería proteger con su alma, aun si fuera la facción entera, el consejo entero, un millar de demonios o el mismísimo Fujiwara Koki, el haría hasta lo imposible para proteger a Yuuri. Sin embargo, el nudo que se formó en la garganta de Yuri ante la respuesta del omega fue suficiente para destrozarlo por dentro. 

—Lo siento, Yuri… 

Y viendo aquellos ojos de color ámbar, aquel brillo que siempre amo desde lo más tierno de su infancia, el alfa comprendió que su propuesta jamás sería la solución de los problemas de su amado. Porque también lo noto, en ese mirar escarlata existía algo que, aunque Yuuri intentara negar, él había podido verlo y por eso, como la persona que más apreciaba con su ser, decidió tomar una decisión, aunque esta le lastimara de por vida.   
—Creo que mi propuesta fue demasiado desesperada, lo siento. Creo que aún hay otras vías para solucionar aquello que te aqueja, cerdo —pronunció con cierta diversión, sin evitar disculparse por sus anteriores palabras.   
— ¿Yuri? —Yuuri alzo la mirada interrogante, encontrando una sonrisa en el rostro de su amigo de la infancia, este por su parte, aparto su rostro hacia un lugar específico del castillo.   
—Siento que puedo entenderte, aunque sea un poco Yuuri, te conozco desde hace muchos años, es imposible que no pueda aproximar tus sentimientos —hizo una leve pausa, tomando fuerza—…ya no es solo el compromiso, ya no es solo la facción. Has permanecido tanto tiempo libre, tanto tiempo rodeado de tanta gente que ahora que todos te temen y permaneces dentro del castillo, te sientes frustrado… tal como si fueras un pajarillo enjaulado.   
Yuuri sonrió melancólico ante las palabras del alfa. Verdaderamente, había cosas que no podía escapar de él gracias a los años que llevaban conociéndose. Siempre se había sentido agradecido con él, teniendo a quien pudiera recurrir como cualquiera, alguien que pudiera escuchar sus lamentos, entenderlo hasta cierto punto, calmando su corazón y alma, ese siempre había sido Yurio. Pero era momento de decir adiós a eso.   
—Quiero que vayas al portal principal de la facción, allí llegaras al lugar donde encontraras las respuestas a todo lo que te has preguntado, o quizás, la certeza de todo lo que ya has entendido —frunció el ceño, cruzándose de brazos—. No importa los años que hayas pasado en la tierra, tienes el maldito habito de pensar en el bienestar de todos los demás por sobre el tuyo propio, pensé que eso se había acabado finalmente pero ya noto que no—le regaño, recibiendo una risa nerviosa por parte del dios—. Sé que me dirás que ese lugar está prohibido como un dios común de este pueblo, pero sé muy bien que estas últimas mañanas has llegado al límite de la facción del hielo —Yuuri le miró sorprendido por verse sorprendido, mientras el dios de cabellos rubios sonreía sorprendido. No debía menospreciar tan fácilmente a su líder de facción—. Descuida, no serás amonestado porque esta es una orden directa mía. Iras a ese lugar y descubrirías todo lo que necesites saber —Sonrió—. Y cuando lo sepas vuelve y dímelo ¿Esta bien?  
Yuuri le miro por unos segundos hasta correr a abrazarlo. Yurio correspondió el abrazo satisfecho.   
—Eres el mejor amigo de todos Yurio—Le menciono, separándose de él. El alfa le acaricio levemente el cabello.  
—Ve antes de que me arrepienta por completo y te encierre en el castillo —le bromeo.   
Yuuri sonrió divertido y asintió dirigiéndose al portal mientras se despedía de un melancólico Yuri.

—Mejor amigo, ¿eh? —susurro, viendo el espacio vació por donde había pasado Yuuri. 

Sabía que esa decisión que había tomado solo le traería infelicidad, que eso solo volvería alejarlo de él, pero si esa era la única manera de verlo sonreír, el sacrificaría su propia felicidad.


	51. Anhelo

Yuuri llego pronto al portal principal de la facción, este le guiaba directamente hacia cualquiera de las facciones de la dimensión de los dioses y solo los residentes del castillo conocían de su existencia. La nostalgia fue inevitable, ya que el omega no había estado allí desde que había viajado al mundo humano.   
Estaba seguro que no habría otra oportunidad semejante a esa y no había tiempo para vacilar, aun siendo Yurio el líder de la facción, aquello que estaba por realizar era una falta a los convenios establecidos entre los diferentes dioses. No obstante, el necesitaba saber algo y aprovecharía la oportunidad que su fiel amigo le habría bridado, así que sin dudas atravesó el portal que le guiaría hasta la facción de la existencia humana.   
Cuando llego, observo como todo deslumbraba, una enorme fuente de agua cristalina fue lo primero en su rango de visión nada más salió del portal. El joven dios estaba impresionado dado que era la primera vez que visitaba una facción diferente a la suya, y aquellos dioses, con aspectos y ropajes diferentes a los de él, hacían que resaltara, por lo cual se colocó una capa que cubriera el tono de sus cabellos para así movilizarse con mayor soltura.   
Mientras iba caminando, Yuuri observaba absorto a sus congéneres. Todos eran dioses, pero el omega se veía atraído por sus particulares colores, semejantes a los que tenían lo seres humanos. Las familias caminaban por los inmensos jardines que rodeaban el pueblo, muchas parejas transitaban tomadas de la mano, teniendo pequeños mimos y gestos en la vía, muy a diferencia de la facción del hielo, los cuales eran más reservados. Sin embargo, Yuuri se vio enternecido por la imagen, quizás, acostumbrado a las propias expresiones humanas con las que debió convivir por muchos años.   
Pero, apartándose del entorno y de su gente, el dios del hielo había venido a buscar una respuesta a sus interrogantes y solo había un lugar donde buscarlo, con la única dificultad que el omega no recordaba donde podría ubicarse. Había escuchado tantas veces de él por su maestra, mas no se sentía listo para consultarle o molestarle. Así que confiando en sí mismo, decidió internarse en la facción, buscando aquello que le había mencionado Yurio.   
Pero quizás esa decisión no fue la más acertada, dado que al cabo de unos minutos se hubo perdido en lugar que jamás había pisado. Dudo de preguntarle al resto de los dioses que iban por su camino, más desistió cuando alguno le reconoció y huyó despavorido de él. Permaneció por unos instantes en un punto fijo sin saber qué hacer, levantando la vista al cielo como si de ahí le fueran entregadas las respuestas. Intento no desesperarse, quizás solo debía orientarse desde el cielo, cuando de repente, alguien le llamo. 

— ¿Necesitas ayuda? —le pregunto una hermosa mujer de largos cabellos castaños que Yuuri reconoció de inmediato como la líder de la facción del cielo. Con una sonrisa amable, busco que el dios se hallara cómodo al notar como este intentaba cubrir más su rostro con la capa—. No tengas miedo, no le diré a nadie que estas aquí —le afirmo con seguridad. El omega se vio algo sorprendido por la acotación, más la agradeció profundamente con una reverencia que hizo reír de vergüenza a la diosa—. Entonces ¿Qué es lo que buscas?   
—Estoy buscando un lago, es muy importante para los dioses de esta facción y el…  
—Es el principal espejo de los dioses que mira hacia el mundo humano ¿No es así? —Yuuri se vio sorprendido de que la diosa de cabellos castaños supiera aquello que estaba buscando, pero entendiendo lo que eso significaba, ella no dijo nada para evitar que se acercara hasta ese lugar—. En medio del bosque que cruza el pueblo, se encuentra el espejo de agua. Si te apresuras, el poder de observación alcanzara su máximo potencial y podrás ver con mayor claridad aquello que deseas. 

Una mirada sincera fue suficiente para confiar, no había motivos para temer. 

—De verdad, muchas gracias por su ayuda —le agradeció profundamente el joven dios, recibiendo una sonrisa afable por parte de la líder de facción.   
—Solo ten mucho cuidado, y espero encuentres eso que estás buscando —agrego. 

Y asintiendo firmemente, Yuuri se despidió de la diosa que le observo irse en silencio. Una faz suave se mostró en su rostro mientras el viento movía sus cabellos, un suspiro fue emitido por sus labios, sin saber que más pensar. 

—Mucha suerte, Katsuki Yuuri. El camino que has decidido es uno escabroso, pero sé que podrás salir bien de él —y apartando su mirada del camino, prosiguió su marcha hasta el destino que tenía pensado. 

Caminando apresurado, Yuuri pensaba en la funcionalidad de aquel espejo de agua de acuerdo a las palabras de su maestra, a través de él, los dioses de la existencia humana podrían observar el mundo de los humanos. Podía ser uno particular o un conjunto en especial, todo dependería de los sentimientos y recuerdos que tuviera el observador al momento de ver el espejo. Él sabía bien lo que quería ver, conocía la intensidad del deseo que quería extender y viendo frente a él, ese hermoso lugar de cristalina agua, solo pudo arrodillarse ante su orilla, expectante.   
Veinte años fueron los que había pasado en el mundo humanos, dos décadas donde muchas cosas pasaron y fueron muchas las personas que lograron quedarse en lo más profundo de su corazón, y ahora que estaba frente al lugar que pudiera mostrarle el presente de todas esas personas, divago con quien iniciar.   
Sin embargo, una necesidad que creyó olvidada lo impulso a buscar el presente de cierta persona cuyo lazo afectivo se había forjado muy brevemente, pero que había sido demasiado tiempo sin saber sobre ella. En el mundo humano había pasado tanto tiempo y no sabría bien cuantos años tendría desde el tiempo que partió de allí, pero cuando el agua logro reflejar la figura de una mujer en la cúspide de su edad, reconoció los rasgos y esa fraternal sonrisa que le recibió con una en su primer camino por el mundo humano.  
Nishigori Yuko, un sentimiento tan cálido se estancó en el pecho del dios al observar a su primera guía, el paso del tiempo había transcurrido por su cuerpo como era lógico, con aproximadamente cincuenta y cinco años, sus cabellos habían comenzado a teñirse del típico blanco, sus rasgos comenzaban a acentuarse y las arrugas cubrían tanto algunas partes del rostro como de sus manos. Yuuri la observo disfrutando del atardecer, tranquila en una pequeña casa al filo de la colina. Su faz suave seguía indicando la amabilidad que la mujer trasmitía, y pese al paso de los años, su no interior no parecía haber cambiado, seguía siendo esa amable mujer que la acepto dentro de su casa, incluso siendo un total desconocido. En breve, la imagen incorporo una nueva persona quien abraza a la mujer con la misma calidez que reflejaba en su sonrisa, Yuuri reconoció aquel hombre como Takechi, que con su rostro alegre y su singular risa parecía contagiar a todo el que la escuchara. Era tan ameno y reconfortante, les había abandonado en un momento tan difícil, donde debieron abandonar su hogar, a la expectativa de que pudiera pasar, pero ya todo estaba bien, sus hijas incluso estaban bien, como unas hermosas mujeres, cálidas con sus respectivas familias, incluyendo al pequeño Yu Hong, ahora era un hombre hecho y derecho, siendo el mayor de otra serie de hermanos. Yuuri sintió como su alma se calentaba, puesto que, en algún momento del pasado se había arrepentido de interferir con los hechos naturales del ciclo humano, las cuales habían tenido terribles repercusiones para su propio cuerpo. Pero ver a ese chico convertido en un hombre que estaba comenzando su propia familia, habiéndolo conocido y salvado de la muerte en cuanto nació, le provocaba un sentimiento desconocido, haciéndole pensar lo equivocado que había estado. Ya no sentía pesar, solo satisfacción, un gozo indescriptible por haberle devuelto la vida.   
Sin embargo, no podía alcanzar fácilmente la felicidad. Todos, inclusos los que vio nacer, estaban siendo manejados por el paso del tiempo que no perdonaba, mientras que él permanecía igual, inalterable como el dios que era. Takechi y Yuko ya se encontraban en las etapas finales de su vida, Yuuri estaba seguro que luego de ese instante no les vería más, porque incluso cuando lo desease ya no los encontraría. Eso solo demostraba la gran diferencia que tenía con los seres humanos. Intento no sentirse triste, pese a que las lágrimas quisieron aflorar en sus ojos, busco hacia aquellos que también constituían un gran lugar en su corazón. La imagen del espejo de agua cambio y reflejo la figura de una casa en el bosque, la misma donde Yuuri recordaba haber vivido con Phichit y Seung. Esta no había cambiado pese al paso de los años, y dentro de esa primera imagen, apareció el joven que aún conservaba la apariencia de veinticinco años. Phichit se veía tan feliz, dibujando lo que parecía ser un cuadro con su propia magia. Frente a él estaba de modelo un apuesto joven de cabello oscuro, incluso el propio Yuuri tardo en reconocerlo, pero allí estaba frente a sus ojos, ahora convertido en un hombre: Seung Gil Lee. Parecía tan sano, superando la edad límite de sus vidas anteriores, siendo un hecho que tranquilizo las emociones del dios del hielo que recordaba los relatos de su amigo el mago, cuando las encarnaciones de Seung no lograban pasar de los treinta años debido a problemas de salud, al omega le aliviaba saber que en esa oportunidad quizás las cosas serían diferentes para ambos, y rezo para que finalmente su camino no fuera separado antes del tiempo esperado.   
Yuuri se separó del espejo sintiéndose realizado, tenía un gran alivio por encontrar a todas aquellas personas con las que compartió un lazo afectivo en excelentes condiciones, todos estaban viviendo su vida al máximo y en compañía de sus seres queridos, para el dios no había mayor felicidad que tener en cuenta eso. Sin embargo, el temor comenzó a engullir lentamente al príncipe.   
Solo quedaba una persona de la cual no se había atrevido a buscar en el espejo de agua, aquel pequeño niño de la capital del imperio de Rusia, quien resultó ser el príncipe de aquel inmenso imperio y al que había instruido en el arte de la espada y el arco, convirtiéndose en buenos amigos, compañeros y confidentes. Yuuri calculaba que debía haberse convertido en un adulto, separándose cuando aún era un joven, para el debieron ya haber transcurrido cerca de cinco a siete años en el mundo humano. Eso era demasiado tiempo.   
Con un suspiro ahogado llevo sus manos a su pecho, sintiéndose mareado. Siendo Víctor la última persona que había visto antes de partir, se había visto envuelto en un sinfín de emociones que le habían sido trasmitidas por ese joven chico de escasos dieciséis años. No entendía porque su cuerpo temblaba, abrumándose completamente. El miedo le estaba consumiendo por completo junto con la incertidumbre y el conocimiento de un sentimiento cálido, tan fuerte, que no se asemejaba a ninguno sentido por otra persona antes.   
El tiempo que había pasado a su lado había sido de lo más hermoso, atesorando cada momento a su lado, recordando ese malestar extraño durante su primer encuentro. Yuuri tenía tantos sentimientos revueltos que parecía ser incapaces de controlar, su corazón y su mente estaban paralizados del miedo porque él seguía atado, congelado en el tiempo que los humanos seguían disfrutando. Ver a sus demás amigos solo había confirmado lo que más temía y aun cuando intentó convencerse de que no cambiaría su determinación, simplemente verlos le había afectado.   
No quería tener pensamientos inciertos, sabía que la incertidumbre era el paso para el decaimiento, si no era capaz de soportarlo, no podría ser capaz de tomar sus siguientes decisiones. Pero el simple hecho de encontrarlo y observar como fácilmente le había olvidado le mantenía congelado, sin el deseo de alzar la vista nuevamente hacia el espejo de agua.   
Él entendía las posibilidades de ese tiempo, todo lo que podía haber ocurrido o estar sucediendo en ese instante, Yuuri bien lo entendía, estando el mismo atado las costumbres y reglas que implica ser un miembro de influencia en la facción, el conocía todo, lo que podría ser. Sabía de antemano que siendo Víctor el primer heredero al trono, no tardaría mucho para estar contrayendo nupcias, lo sabía de antemano, e incluso sin eso, era obvio. Por eso le había pedido que le olvidara, y estando aun tan joven, fácilmente podría haberlo hecho. Reconociendo todo el dolor le seguía asfixiando y le colmaba el alma, porque ya no era capaz de guardar las lágrimas y sobrellevar los sentimientos que había estado ocultando por tantos años, simplemente se redujo al suelo, sosteniendo sus rodillas y dejando salir las lágrimas. No eran sentimientos residuales provenientes de aquel chico, nunca lo habían sido y era más que claro que eran los suyos propios que afloraban intensamente luego de haberse percatado que eran imposibles de eludir. 

— ¿Yuuri? 

El dios del hielo alzó la vista ahogado, observando un lugar oscuro y diferente al sitió que hasta el momento se había encontrado. En una especie de vacío extraño, Yuuri tembló al reconocer una voz que tenía muchos sin haber escuchado, aquella por la que había estado llorando y que ahora le observaba con un gesto preocupado. 

—Víctor…


	52. Corazon

Flotando en un espacio negro, completamente aislado de cualquier luz, Yuuri se halló intentando encontrar nuevamente la voz y a la persona que había escuchado. Sin embargo, por más que mirara en todas direcciones, no podía ver nada. 

—Víctor… ¡Víctor! 

Pasaron solos unos segundos en los que el eco de su voz resonó en la estancia, cuando recibió una respuesta. 

— ¡Yuuri! 

El corazón del dios del hielo se estremeció al escucharlo, busco con su cabeza, viendo en todas direcciones intentando encontrar al alfa, pero en medio de toda esa oscuridad, no le hallaba. 

—Víctor ¿Dónde estás? ¡No puedo verte! —exclamo el omega, ya desesperado de recorrer al que lugar sin fin donde la voz del zarévich era emitida—. ¿Dónde estás? 

Acelero su paso, porque mientras más lo hacía, más cerca escuchaba la voz de Víctor. Su pecho le presionaba e intentaba llegar más rápido aun cuando no sabía dónde se dirigía. Pero al memento en el que aprecio una figura masculina a la lejanía, reconoció aquellos cabellos color plata que brillaban en medio de toda esa oscuridad infinita. Sintiendo su corazón acelerado y lleno de júbilo por haberlo encontrado, este parecía estar en su misma situación, llamando con ahínco mientras volteaba su cabeza en todas direcciones, el dios del hielo busco llamarlo, clamando su nombre que había añorado tanto poder exclamar. Mas se vio sorprendido de que al intentar dar un paso, sus movimientos se vieron truncados, alterado intento llamarlo nuevamente y este pudo dar con él.

— ¡Yuuri! ¡Yuuri, no me dejes de nuevo! —exclamaba el joven, extendiendo su mano con el deseo desesperado de llegar a él. 

Yuuri luchaba por alcanzarlo, de verdad lucho con todas sus fuerzas con el fin de alcanzar aquella mano extendida, por unos logro tocarla, pero de repente un fuerte golpe le atrapo las entrañas, logrando que un terrible jadeo fuera expulsado de sus labios, intentado recuperar la respiración ¿Qué había pasado? Al verse nuevamente en las orillas del lago, el dios se vio consternado, con su vista solo encontraba el bosque y el lago de la facción de la existencia humana, Víctor no estaba por ningún lugar. Nuevamente las lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas sin poder controlarlas junto aquel gemido desconsolado, había estado tan cerca… y la vez tan lejos, no sabía si había sido un sueño o una ilusión producto de su trastocada imaginación, pero se había sentido tan real, su voz y su suave toque, lo extrañaba tanto. 

—¿Se encuentra bien? —pregunto una voz que llegaba acelerada y denotaba preocupación en sus notas vocales. Yuuri, en un principio no quiso observar a la persona debido al estado en el que se encontraba—. ¿Yuuri? 

El omega alzo la vista asustado de encontrarse cara a cara con su maestra Minako. La líder de facción se veía confundida y poco contrariada de que el joven dios estuviera en ese lugar, pero al verlo cubierto de lágrimas, lo único que hizo fue colocarse a su altura y tomarlo entre sus brazos. 

— ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? —pregunto preocupada. Su mirada conciliadora le decía a Yuuri que no debía temer por las represalias de su presencia en esa facción, mas no podría huir de sus preguntas al verse encontrado en dichas condiciones. 

—Yo —dudo en contarle, principalmente por miedo a lo que pudiera pensar.   
—Debe haber una razón de fuerza para que te encuentres de ese modo —se adelantó a decir la diosa, y entonces, el joven no tuvo más opción que hablar.   
—Es algo complicado, maestra.   
—Puedo imaginarlo, pero es mejor que no estemos aquí. Vamos a otro lugar —recomendó, y se encaminaron hacia el palacio principal de la facción. 

Allí, en uno de los salones principales de la diosa, esta le ofreció una taza de té para poder calmar sus emociones, Yuuri lo acepto gustoso. Cuando este termino de beberlo, tenía la mirada insistente de su maestra fija sobre él. El dios del hielo conocía a la perfección la personalidad de su maestra, quien, como una amiga de la familia, para él era como una segunda madre. Por eso, estaba seguro que lo ideal sería hablar de lo ocurrido, de aquello que le estaba aquejando, quizás de ese modo obtendría una respuesta a lo que deseaba. 

—Como bien me encontró, hasta hace un momento estuve observando a todas las personas que conocí y con las que cree lazos afectivos durante mi viaje en el mundo humano—relato taciturno, bajando la mirada—. Al principio no hubo ningún problema, pero hay una persona que no puedo ver —declaró, Minako le miró confundida.   
— ¿No puedes verlo? ¿Acaso esa persona…? —la diosa dudo mucho en terminar la frase, principalmente por consideración a su pupilo. Sin embargo, Yuuri negó de inmediato la posibilidad que esta ofrecía.   
—No es porque este muerto, simplemente no me atrevo a verlo, no puedo —confeso el dios, apretando la taza entre sus manos y bajando su mirada.   
— ¿Acaso esa persona hizo algo que te lastimara? —pregunto, mas Yuuri negó en silencio. 

Hubo un momento de silencio entre ambos, Yuuri mantenía la cabeza gacha mientras su maestra observaba un punto fijo, la suave brisa de primavera ingreso a través de la ventana al pequeño salón, trayendo consigo un pequeño pétalo de cerezo que cayó en una de las manos de Minako. La diosa lo admiro por unos segundos hasta sostenerlo en su palma, una mueca suave se esbozó en su rostro producto de la idea que cruzó su cabeza. Estaba segura que Hiroko y la propia Mari le odiarían por el resto de su vida por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero todo era necesario, nada era al azar. Se levantó de su asiento y extendió su mano directo hacia su estudiante, este la miro curioso. 

—Ven conmigo —le invito con una amplia sonrisa. 

El dios del hielo tomo la mano sin dudar, aunque se cuestionaba donde podrían ir. Comenzaron a caminar los largos pasillos del castillo otoñal, durante su trayecto se encontraron a diversos trabajadores del castillo, quienes, obviando su persona, reverenciaron a Minako con solemnidad y presencia. Cuando finalmente llegaron a su destino, este era resguardado por al menos ocho guardias de la facción. La sola figura de su líder hizo que se apartaran y permitieran el acceso, y fue cuando estuvieron dentro que Yuuri entendió la importancia de ese lugar para la facción de la existencia humana, comprendiendo porque parecía ser un lugar tan resguardado. Un infinito cielo nocturno le sorprendió, contenido en un pequeño espacio, el cielo dibujado tenia millones y millones de puntos brillantes, todos de diversas figuras y colores, muchos enlazados con hilos de color rojo unos con otros, algunos tantos no tenían aquel hilo marcado, y unos más simplemente estaban perdidos dentro de aquel basto universo estrellado. Yuuri no podía disimular su expresión, maravillado con la vista que tenía frente a él, mas con todo ello, se viro hacia su maestra sin entender el porqué de su estancia en tan hermoso lugar. Minako simplemente se encogió de hombros antes de llegar hasta el centro de lugar. 

—Este es el salón de las conexiones—indico, provocando que todas las estrellas aumentaran en brillo, cegando por un instante la vista de Yuuri—. Las estrellas aquí son más de las que podemos contar, tan infinitas como todas las vidas que tiene el mundo humano. Todas reposan aquí, naciendo, moviéndose y desapareciendo constantemente; muchas logran unirse a través de los hilos rojos del destino con su alma esperada. Otras simplemente se mantienen a la espera, pero todas están unidad invisiblemente. Incluso nosotros mismos, todos estamos unidos por alguien en este destino. 

Yuuri no comprendía todavía por qué debía estar allí. Sin embargo, en medio de todo ese universo estrellado. Un punto en particular brillaba más que cualquier otra, esta se encontraba al lado de varias estrellas de increíble brillo, algunas de ellas con el interés de opacarla. Mas aquel punto seguía siendo joven y no había nada que le hiciera apagar su luz, mantenía su voluntad inquebrantable, con mucha energía, resaltando entre todos los demás. Yuuri se vio atraído por esa estrella, Minako en silencio, observo la reacción que tenía con el astro frente a él. Cuando le había encontrado, este se hallaba ahogado en la desesperación, llorando como un niño lleno de temores de adulto, reflejaba directamente todas las consecuencias que significaba ser dios supremo. Los dioses supremos eran por si solos, grandes masas de poder puro e infinito contenidos en un único ser, la naturaleza siempre iba a estar en la palma de su mano, pero se verían continuamente afectados por las emociones residuales que obtuvieran de los seres vivos a su alrededor. La diosa entendía eso, al ser su madre un ser semejante.   
Pero desde que Minako le conocía, Yuuri había sido una persona altamente delicada con los sentimientos que le eran trasmitidos. Muy fácilmente podía confundir sus sentimientos con los expresados por otros, pero para cerciorarse de que aquello no era el caso, y para ayudarle a tomar una decisión que podría ser decisiva en su futuro, debía tomar ciertas medidas. 

Atraído por esa luz, el dios del hielo expandió la estrella de la cual apareció una persona. Un hombre de largos cabellos plata, vistiendo elegantes ropajes a los cuales se le atribuía su linaje. Aunque este se encontraba de espaldas, esperando en las inmediaciones de un salón abierto, el omega pudo reconocerlo, ocasionando que su corazón diera un vuelco. Miro rápidamente a Minako, quien sonrió levemente haciéndole entender que tenía razón en sus sospechas.

—Disculpa que te haya traído hasta acá, aun sabiendo que era en contra de tú voluntad verlo, pero es necesario —explico, tomando suavemente sus manos—. Todo sucede por una razón. Has llegado aquí y si has logrado conectar tu alma con la de él por alguna razón, yo puedo ayudarte a que avances ese último paso que necesitas. 

Minako amplio las imágenes haciendo que todo el salón mostrase el mundo como si ella y Yuuri estuviesen ahí. El joven Víctor, de casi veinte dos años, parecía estar esperando a alguien en ese elegante salón del castillo de invierno. Yuuri se acercó hasta el para observarlo mucho, notando como este había crecido, alcanzando una altura superior a la de él, los rasgos infantiles finalmente habían desaparecido por completo, y aun cuando seguía teniendo el cabello largo, su porte y la forma como lo arreglaba lo hacía lucia tan elegante que hizo que el color tomara el rostro del joven omega. En ese instante ya no tenían diferencias etarias marcadas, físicamente eran semejantes y esto hacia que el corazón de Yuuri latiera descontrolado. Entendía que aquella imagen no era real, pero en esencia estaba viendo al verdadero Víctor Nikiforov, aquel que había dejado hace tantos años de una forma tan lamentable. Quiso tocar su rostro cuando Minako deshizo las imágenes, mirándolo con seriedad, solo en ese instante el dios entendió la gravedad de sus acciones, sintiéndose completamente avergonzado y aterrado. 

—Ahora entiendes porque te he traído aquí —comento la maestra, observando las reacciones de su pupilo. Yuuri la encaro.  
—Él es un ser humano —declaró como si fuera obvio, Minako asintió—. No es correcto.  
—No es correcto que te mientas a ti mismo y huyas de lo que verdaderamente sabes. Las cosas suceden por alguna razón, Yuuri. Todo lo que ocurre es inevitable, y esto también forma parte de ese ciclo. No fue una simple casualidad de que viajases al mundo humano y lo encontraras ahí, lo hiciste por una razón en especial y ahora la conoces… Deja de luchar contra tus propios sentimientos. 

Porque sus almas se encuentran conectadas, resonando, ansiando el toque de la otra. Eso no era algo de lo que se pudiera escapar, y Minako sabía eso mejor que nadie. 

—El no será feliz a mi lado—declaro.   
—No puedes estar seguro de eso —respondió la maestra.   
—Un humano y un dios no pueden estar unidos, no tiene ningún tipo de lógica.   
—La lógica no puede ir en todos los casos —indico tranquilamente la diosa, repasando las estrellas de aquel mundo, y atrapando entre sus manos aquella que representaba lo más importante de Yuuri—. Tú como una singularidad debes saberlo mejor que nadie, no temas de un destino que todavía es incierto, constrúyelo a partir de tus propios cimientos y creencias. Ten fe en ti y en él. 

Yuuri observo la pequeña estrella brillante que representaba a Víctor, encontró la suya propia muy distante de la de él, sabía que fácilmente podría llegar a unirlas, solo necesitaba de una decisión, pero esta implicaba muchas cosas y entre ellas, estaba una crucial. Quizás las más importante de todas, pero Minako sostuvo una de sus manos, viéndole con comprensión. 

—Ellos entenderán, son los que mejor te conocen. Entenderán que ya no perteneces aquí, y aunque eres gratamente bienvenido, eres un alma libre que merece estar donde desee. 

Yuuri lo sabía, por mucho tiempo había tenido un enorme vació dentro de él. Este nunca se había llenado, permaneciendo incompleto. Pero en algún momento, se le fueron agregando pequeñas piezas con el fin de llenarlo. Todos esos sentimientos humanos, poco a poco fueron los que lo llenaron de vida, viviendo en un mundo completamente sin sentido, encontró un sentido para su vida y alguien cuyas últimas palabras sinceras, eran lo único que necesitaba de escuchar.

—De verdad quiero agradecer por todo lo que me ha ayudado, maestra Minako —agradeció el joven, compartiendo una formal reverencia hacia quien fue su guía durante tantos años. La diosa solo sonrió e hizo que alzara la vista para verle, definitivamente, ya no era el niño que había visto y criado antes, ahora era todo un dios.   
—Solo ten mucho cuidado, nunca pongas en duda tus decisiones, eres el único que puede ser capaz de juzgar si tus pasos son correctos y aprender de ellos, cuando has errado. 

Tomándola en un sorpresivo abrazo, ambos dioses se despidieron como madre e hijo hasta que el tiempo debía continuar. Minako observo como su niño salía corriendo en dirección a su propio destino con una sonrisa llena de melancolía, los pasos que este debía dar eran gigantes, algunos quizás, llenos de abolladuras y espinar, más la diosa esperaba que todo fuera de acuerdo a sus planes. Lo único que deseaba era un final feliz para el niño que amo como su propio hijo. 

Yuuri sobrevoló toda la facción hasta llegar al portal que le llevaría a su propia facción, cuando allí llego, decidió cambiar de rumbo hacia un lugar en específico, considerando que no debía dejar ningún cabo suelto. Era el comienzo del atardecer cuando el general Leroy se vio sorprendido de la presencia del príncipe del hielo en la entrada de su residencia, con increíble molestia fue a recibirle, sin entender el porqué de la visita a tan solo un día de la ceremonia. Más cuando estuvo a punto de cuestionar los motivos de su presencia, quedo congelado al encontrarse con la mirada de Isabella Yang a escasos metros de quien fuera su prometido. El general de mirada turquesa paseo su vista hacia el dios de cabellos oscuros, quien con una enigmática sonrisa tomo la mano de su acompañante depositándola suavemente en la mano derecha de Jean. 

—Espero no interferir más, y que esto sea suficiente disculpa por todo lo anterior. Por favor, cuide de esta facción y de ella como lo más importante, solo de ese modo estaremos en paz —estableció. 

Jean no entendía lo que estaba ocurriendo cuando observo el brillo en los ojos de su prometido, reconociendo muy bien las decisiones que había tomado. Debía dar el aviso de su detención de inmediato y alertar al consejo de los dioses sobre su traición cuando las manos de Isabella le detuvieron junto con el azul de sus ojos, con una determinación marcada, se opuso al paso entre Yuuri y Jean. 

—Es necesario que le dejes ir, tu y yo tenemos cosas que debemos aclarar primero, Jean. 

El general observo a su amada, quien, con una suavidad nunca antes reflejada, enrosco su mano y le invito a caminar por las estancias del lugar. Viendo como su cometido estaba realizado, Yuuri desplego nuevamente sus alas, dirigiéndose al último lugar que debía visitar. 

Cuando llego al castillo, se encamino hacia el ala principal, donde de acuerdo a la hora, estarían reunidos sus padres y su hermana, luego de hablar con ellos debía ir hasta sus aposentos en busca de ciertas cosas que necesitaría, pero al llegar al salón principal, se detuvo al verlos a todos reunidos allí. Toda la familia Katsuki se encontraba allí en compañía de Yurio, el dios no supo que decir o pensar. Miró a su hermana quien tenía diversas emociones en su rostro, pero que, en silencio, le extendió una bolsa con todos aquellos elementos que pudiera necesitar durante su nuevo viaje, un deje de tristeza amenazo con estallar en el corazón de Yuuri ante ese gesto, ellos eran demasiado para lo que era él. 

—Soy una persona desconsiderada. A pesar de causarles tantos problemas, tanto dolor y sufrimiento, simplemente yo —se detuvo, intentando no llorar, respirando fuertemente—… Lo siento mucho.   
—No tienes por qué disculparte Yuuri, soy yo quien te debe una disculpa. Solo pensé en lo que podría ser mejor para todos nosotros, que quizás así estarías a salvo, pero no me detuve a pensar aquello que tu deseabas hacer —declaro la diosa, lamentando sus decisiones—. Tu eres un dios maravilloso, fuerte y amable, nadie puede decir lo contrario. 

Ambos hermanos se abrazaron con fuerza, conteniendo las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir y diciéndose palabras de apoyo y cariño. Poco después se unieron los padres y se abrazaron todos entre ellos, Yuuri prometió recordarlos durante todo el tiempo que estuviera en la tierra mientras Hiroko y Toshiya le deseaban el mejor de los viajes.   
Cuando estos se hubieron apartado para darle su espacio, la mirada de Yuuri se pasó a Yurio, quien estaba en una esquina. Camino hasta él para después tomarlo entre sus brazos, siendo recibido suavemente. Yuuri entendía que Yuri había visto a través de él desde un principio, incitándole a buscar las certezas de lo que ya sabía, y no siendo suficiente con eso, apoyo su decisión comunicándola a su familia, para así preparar todo lo necesario. Siempre, yendo un paso por delante de él. 

—Lo siento y gracias por todo —dijo el dios de ojos ámbar, Yuri solo se encogió de hombros para luego despeinar sus cabellos.   
—No quería que fueras infeliz en este mundo. No quisimos admitirlo, pero el mundo humano había logrado calar de una forma en ti que nosotros, aun siendo tu familia, no podríamos interferir jamás—expreso Plisetsky—, por ello, aceptamos tu decisión y apoyaremos cualquier paso que desees dar, aun si no es junto a nosotros.   
—Prometo dar lo mejor de mí —declaro profundamente agradecido, y Yuri separo sus brazos de él, permitiéndole tomar sus cosas para el camino.   
—Eres bienvenido siempre que desees regresar, haremos lo posible para luchar contra el consejo las veces que sean necesarias —afirmo, y fue secundado por Mari. 

Ya se acercaba el momento de decir adiós, cuando Yuuri corto un pequeño mechón de su cabello, congelándolos en hielo perpetuo expreso un conjuro que se amplió como una onda expansiva que llego a los límites de la facción del hielo. Con una sonrisa explico que pasara lo que pasara, estarían protegidos de cualquier fuerza maligna que decidiera atacar su hogar y que aun estando en el mundo humano, el sería capaz de protegerlos. Dejo el mechón en manos de Yuri y abrazándolos por última vez, llego el momento de la separación. Todos contuvieron las lágrimas, aun cuando el deseo fuera inmenso, no lo harían, se despedirían con una sonrisa, porque en cualquier momento sus destinos volverían a cruzarse. Después de todo, no era un adiós, sino un hasta luego.


	53. Matrimonio

Una gran dicha se sentía por toda la capital del Imperio de Rusia, que disfrutando de la primavera celebraba con una gran fiesta el compromiso de uno de los hijos del Zar. Las calles se encontraban abarrotadas de festivales, las personas bebían y bailaban desde hacía ya algunos días desde que había sido publica la noticia, carrozas provenientes de diferentes países. Las adyacencias del palacio del invierno se encontraban altamente circuladas, miles de personas iba y venían entre nobles, príncipes y reyes extranjeros, sirvientes y la propia familia imperial.   
Más alejado de todo ese bullicio, ataviado con los ropajes imperiales correspondiente al zarévich heredero del imperio, Víctor observaba desde uno de los pasillos más altos y poco transitados del castillo lo que ocurría en el jardín principal donde era llevada a cabo los últimos preparativos para la ceremonia de bodas. Con un ademan fastidiado, observo a sus dos padres, el zar y la zarina recibiendo los saludos de los invitados mientras tenían a su lado al rey Bongadesh Altin. Los primeros parecían galardonarse de los comentarios que recibían en relación a la ceremonia, o eso intuía el alfa desde su lugar. 

Suspiro, finalmente, aquel momento había llegado para su pesar. 

Luego de casi ocho años de compromiso la zarevna Mila Alexevna Nikiforova contraía sagrado matrimonio con el heredero al trono del reino de Kazajistan: Otabek Altin. Sin embargo, el zarévich no se sentía feliz por todo ello. Víctor no podía decir que la situación le desagradase, luego de años conociendo a quien sería el esposo de su única hermana, este le había demostrado que era un hombre de fiar y que tenía la capacidad para proteger a su Milenk, Además, ambos contaban con la edad necesaria para contraer nupcias, aspecto que Víctor celebraba dado que más que un acuerdo entre reinos, había sido también una decisión personal de ambos jóvenes.   
Estaba altamente complacido que su amor había nacido a través de la constancia, la maduración emocional y la compañía constante, no estarían destinados a sufrir por un compromiso sin sentimientos, solo atados por los beneficios y responsabilidades que implicaba ser un heredero real, tal como le ocurría a él.   
El tiempo había finalmente pasado, la presión aumento sin límites insospechados y su estado emocional caía en picada hacia un agujero sin fondo. La boda de Milenka solo lo había devuelto a una realidad vertiginosa, donde su único emocional durante aquellos años sin Yuuri, partiría durante esa misma primavera al castillo Bayterek de Astana, capital de Kazajistán, haciendo que todo fuera más difícil, dejándolo a la merced de sus obligaciones. Era ya una realidad, Víctor ya no podía alargarlo más.  
Aunque por mucho tiempo hubo huido fácilmente del tema, escudado por sus propios sentimientos y los viajes de formación que hubo realizado, tras cumplir sus veinte años todo se volvió más complicado, convirtiéndose en una vertiginosa tormenta de implicaciones sobre él. Se suponía que ahora en adelante, que con sus veintitrés años cumplidos y estando su hermana menor casada el debería seguir sus pasos y desposarse, y recordando las presentaciones y reuniones a las que debió asistir contra su voluntad, finalmente culminaron con un compromiso arreglado con una dama representante de la realeza en el reino occidental Ítalo a la que apenas conocía.   
Se sentía ahogado, con una realidad que le azotaba con una lacerante envidia que evito acompañar con el alcohol ese día. Aun recordaba sus noches en vela producto de un sueño que le había trastornado, recodaba verse en medio de un espacio oscuro, nunca en su vida se había visto en algo semejante y no parecía estar asustado, en un principio solo camino por aquella oscuridad infinita hasta que se detuvo de golpe. A la lejanía había encontrado con la persona que más añoraba ver, vistiendo una hermosa túnica color cielo, Yuuri seguía igual que la última vez que le había visto. Con su pecho saltando de jubiló busco acercarse a él, llamando su nombre. El omega pareció escucharlo así que respondió el llamado y escucharlo luego de tanto tiempo, hizo que el corazón del zarévich se removiera como hacía años. Sin embargo, aun cuanto más le llamaba, este no podía escucharlo. Le llamaba y le llamaba, intentando alcanzarlo, rogo porque no le dejara, pero justo cuando estuvo a punto de tomar su mano, el dios se alejó dejándolo completamente solo. 

Despertó esa noche envuelto en lágrimas, incapaz de sobrellevar el dolor que aquello le había provocado. Había sido de tal modo, que debió alejarse de su habitación principal para evitar seguir viendo la ventana con vista al pueblo, ya que si la veía inevitablemente sus ojos conectarían hacia el lago y los recuerdos nuevamente querrían hacer estragos en él, junto aquellos sentimientos que, hiciera lo que hiciera para hacerlos desaparecer, le seguían intensamente junto aquel retumbar dentro de él que no iba y le decía que seguía enamorado de él.   
Retorno a la realidad al escuchar las campanadas de la iglesia que le alertaban sobre la cercanía con la hora de la ceremonia. El zarévich medito si bajar hacia el jardín, esperando que esta terminara rápido y poder disfrutar algunas copas con Chris en compañía de algunas señoritas de la corte para olvidar solo por unos momentos su terrible la realidad. Chasqueo la lengua por la idea que en si misma le era fastidiosa, pero quería cualquier cosa que pudiera alejar aquel mal sabor de boca que sentía ese día.

Fue sorprendido cuando fue abrazado de repente en sus caderas, y al bajar la mirada se encontró con una mirada turquesa semejante a la suya que le sonreía alegremente. 

—¡Te encontré hermano! —exclamo el niño de nueve años, provocando una sonrisa divertida en el zarévich. Este le alzó sobre sus sobre sus hombros.  
—Oye Misha ¿Cómo pudiste encontrarme entre tanta gente? —Pregunto mientras subía a su pequeño hermano sobre él, el pequeño niño reía y la sonrisa de Víctor se ensanchaba con ello. 

Mijaíl Alexevich Nikiforov o Misha como le decían cariñosamente sus hermanos, era el menor de los hijos del zar Alexei. Con escasos nueve años y con dos hermanos antes de él, no tenía mayores responsabilidades que estudiar, por lo cual, no se encontraba atado a tantas responsabilidades como las que hubo debido aceptar Víctor cuando tenía una edad similar. Con su género secundario como beta, la presión sobre él también era menor y sujeto de alivio para el mayor de sus hermanos, quien lo veía como el gran alivio para su compungido corazón. Ambos eran muy unidos y Misha siempre solía seguir al zarévich a todos lados, este le enseñaba ciertos pasos básicos de lucha y sobre el arte de la cacería en sus ratos libres mientras que en otras ocasiones solo paseaban a caballo o leían cuentos sin nadie más en la biblioteca principal del castillo. Víctor se sentía muy feliz de tener a ese pequeño como hermano, puesto que no pudo disfrutar como hubiese querido de la infancia de su joven hermana al estar está constantemente de viaje al reino del este en los años siguientes de haber sido pronunciado su compromiso. El pasado no podía ser cambiado y Misha jamás repondría su tiempo perdido con Milenka, pero eso no le impedía de ser un excelente hermano para aquel adorable pequeño. 

— ¿ý que hacías en este lugar? —pregunto el pequeño con curiosidad.   
—Pensaba —respondió, más aquella respuesta no satisfizo al chico.   
— ¿Qué pensabas? —volvió a preguntar, provocando una pequeña risa en el zarévich quien ya estaba acostumbrado a las constantes preguntas que le hacia su hermano.   
—En muchas cosas —menciono—, estoy algo melancólico porque Milenka se casa hoy ¿No te sientes solo porque ya no vivirá aquí con nosotros?   
— Un poco, pero como estarás conmigo no me sentiré tan solo —contesto y Víctor no pudo evitar bajarlo de su espalda para abrazarlo fuertemente mientras este reía gracias a las cosquillas que este también le hacía. 

Mas sus risas se detuvieron cuando otra persona llego hasta ellos. Víctor reconoció la figura de su hermana Mila arreglada con su hermoso vestido de novia, sus hermosos cabellos rojos que habían crecido hasta su espalda ahora estaban sostenidos en un delicado moño que mantenía el angelical velo nupcial, se veía completamente hermosa. Pero aun cubierta por el velo, el zarévich noto las lágrimas en sus ojos y el temblor de su cuerpo. Asustado, Víctor dejo a Mijaíl para tomarla entre sus brazos. 

— ¿Qué sucede Milenka? ¿Por qué estas llorando? ¿Te paso algo? ¿Otabek te hizo algo? —preguntaba acelerado, la novia pálida y llorosa tardaba para responder hasta que un hilo de voz fue emitido por sus labios.   
—Oh Vitya, tengo tanto miedo —revelaba la joven, conteniendo las lágrimas a duras penas—. ¿De verdad soy un buen prospecto de esposa para Otabek? Hay tantas mujeres hermosas y más experimentadas que yo en la corte real de Astana que me hace sentir ansiosa ¿Podre cumplir con las expectativas de Otabek? 

Muchas preocupaciones eran soltadas del pecho de la zarevna mientras intentaba no arruinar su hermoso traje, la inquietud le tenía apretado el pecho, pero Víctor simplemente la abrazo protectoramente mientras daba algunas caricias en su espalda para calmarla, deposito un suave beso en su frente para luego elevar el rostro de su amada hermana, aun con lágrimas en sus ojos se veía hermosa, el sueño de cualquier hombre y la más hermosa princesa de ese imperio, Víctor sonrió orgulloso. 

—Milenka ¿Tú amas a Otabek? —pregunto el alfa, su hermana le miro confundida en un primer momento, pero recomponiéndose y haciendo un suave puchero, le respondió.   
—Sí, le amo.   
—Aun estando comprometidos, Otabek fue hasta nuestro padre y ante mi como alfas regentes de esta familia para solicitar formalmente tu mano hace un par de años. Tuvo la valentía de entregar su propio honor si eso le permitía alcanzar tu mano y aun sin haberlo aceptado, tu tomaste su mano en este camino que llamamos vida ¿No es así? —pregunto mientras limpiaba suavemente las lágrimas de los ojos de su hermana uno a uno.   
—Si —respondió en un suave murmullo, Víctor ensancho su sonrisa.   
—No hay otra mujer en este imperio que después de nuestra madre pueda compararte, tu eres una mujer hermosa, de carácter, que no se detiene ante nada y que tiene la capacidad de ser una reina sin igual. No temas, ninguna mujer de la corte será mejor que tú. Otabek te ama, te escogió por sobre todas las cosas, hoy unirán sus vidas y si aún tienes dudas, siempre podemos huir, yo te protegeré de todo lo que sea necesario—le expreso e inevitablemente los ojos de Mila se aguaron nuevamente ante sus palabras, ambos hermanos no pudieron evitar romper nuevamente en una pequeña pero intensa carcajada.   
—Muchas gracias Vitya —le agradeció—, pero no será necesario. Hoy voy a casarme con el hombre que amo   
—Esa es la Milenka que conozco —y ambos hermanos se refugiaron en un fraternal hermano en el cual Misha gritaba ser incorporado, con un par de risas más, le incluyeron abrazándose unos minutos entre todos. 

Las campanas sonaron indicando que ya era casi hora para que comenzara la ceremonia, los tres hermanos se miraron y decidieron que era momento de salir de su exclusión para tomar sus respectivos lugares. Mila tomo su lugar junto al zar en la entrada del castillo mientras la zarina, Víctor y Misha se encontraban sentados frente a la capilla, observando al sacerdote y al novio que esperaban expectantes la llegada de la novia junto con todos los invitados presentes. Pocos minutos después inicio la marcha nupcial y fue momento del ingreso de Milenka, todos los presentes viraron y quedaron destallados ante su presencia. De la mano del zar Alexei, Mila brillaba, su vestido era demasiado sencillo a comparación de su incomparable belleza que había dejado sin habla a su propio prometido, quien con una sonrisa enamorada y realizando una reverencia de respeto al zar, recibió a su futura esposa para mirar ambos al sacerdote dando inicio a la célebre ceremonia.   
Mientras el sacerdote recitaba las palabras sagradas, los pensamientos de Víctor se encaminaban a otro rincón muy lejos de la ceremonia. Aun con sus enfocados en la brillante sonrisa de su amada hermana, su mente imaginaba a unos suaves cabellos negros que viajaban al ritmo del viento y decoraban un delicado rostro pálido, el cual era adornado por un par de ojos color ámbar y un suave sonrojo en sus delicadas mejillas. Podía recordar esa gran sonrisa que podía calentar hasta al más frio de los corazones y alejar todos los temores de su asustada alma, recordaba los bailes, los toques y aquellos temores, aquellas palabras junto a ese acompasado tono. Todos esos recuerdos estaban grabados al fuego vivo dentro del corazón de Víctor, y aun con el paso del tiempo era imposible haberlos olvidado. Los recordaba cada día, cada momento, siendo ya imposible al punto donde la espera era interminable, no había promesas de regreso y el dolor era más intenso de lo que podía soportar.   
Vio como su hermana daba el esperado beso que sellaba el compromiso de ella y Otabek que les uniría por el resto de sus vidas. Las ovaciones y aplausos resonaron en el salón, los novios se tomaron de las manos, siendo felicitados por los invitados, mas Víctor seguía inmerso en aquel otro espacio. En ese pequeño lago oculto en el bosque, donde en una humilde cabaña residió por cierto tiempo aquel joven semejante a un dios que lleno su corazón y desapareció hacia un mundo extraño bajo unas circunstancias inesperadas. Con despedidas cortadas, bajo lágrimas y expresándole que no le esperara, los sentimientos de Víctor no fueron aceptados, y todo ese tiempo, cerca de ocho años en los que el alfa había madurado, aquellos sentimientos habían permanecido sin interés de salir de él, carcomiendo sus entrañas y resintiendo su pecho como un cáncer que solo le tenía atado.   
Y ya se encontraba cansado.


	54. Desfallecimiento

Nada más finalizo la ceremonia, la posterior celebración era llevada a cabo en el jardín principal del castillo donde los novios compartían un baile, el zar y la zarina estaban a su lado junto al rey y la princesa de Kazajistan, quien acompañaba a su padre en dicha tonada. Otras parejas disfrutaban de la velada a través del baile mientras que sentado en un extremo de las mesas Víctor bebía con Misha dormido en sus piernas, alejado de cualquier dama que insistiera en el mínimo contacto. Contrario a lo que esperaba, no se encontraba de ningún humor desde el momento que había acabado la ceremonia, esta solo le había traído recuerdos amargos.   
Cuando la música de aquella pieza culmino, el zar extendió su mano hacia su hija, quien, dando una delicada reverencia, camino junto con él al centro de la pista. Un conglomerado de invitados y nobles rodearon la estancia a fin de observar el primer baile entre el zar y la novia, Víctor no le interesaba mucho observarlo y fue sorprendido cuando una copa de vino fue puesta en sus manos, cambiando la que ya tenía vacía. 

—Como siempre, estas bebiendo solo en alguna mesa —expreso Christophe, sentándose al lado de su amigo, mientras este bufaba con fastidio—. Diferente a lo que espere, creí que te observaría en compañía de alguna bella dama o algún joven omega, no siendo niñero de tu pequeño hermano.   
—No tengo deseos de escuchar tus palabrerías el día de hoy, Chris —estableció, dando otro sorbo a su copa. El suizo simplemente se encogió de hombros—. Ya estoy harto de escuchar a todos que es hora de que consiga una esposa, que contraiga matrimonio, ya estoy cansado de eso —bramo.   
—Sé qué no es de tu agrado, te he escuchado renegar la idea desde que tenemos edad para casarnos —menciono, removiendo su bebida en la copa—. Pero no es el por el hecho de verte comprometido o porque sea una responsabilidad, hay una razón específica para eso ¿o me equivoco? 

Víctor no dijo nada. Simplemente acabo su bebida de golpe y dejo la copa sobre la mesa. 

—Bien tú sabes el porqué, Chris. Hemos sido amigos por demasiado tiempo —profeso el zarévich, y el noble suizo no pudo más que darle la razón.   
—Un amor no correspondido —repitió—. Si no fueras tú mismo, creería que es algo ilógico, considerando lo popular que eres en la corte con las damas y los omegas, pero —Chris calló, viendo el gestó amargo de su mejor amigo. Una mueca de comparecencia se mostró en su rostro—. No es sencillo ¿eh?   
—Tú tanto como yo debe saberlo, lo difícil que es estar a la deriva de un amor no correspondido sin señal de mejoría… esperar a una persona que no sabes cuándo regresara.   
—Pero esto lleva ya mucho tiempo de lo que puede soportarse —acotó el noble, con gesto preocupado—. Ya has aguantado demasiado Víctor, no puedo seguir viendo como mi mejor amigo sufre con cada año que pasa. Ya es momento de que te olvides del pasado y puedas dar un paso adelante, pronto te convertirás en el futuro zar. No desperdicies tu felicidad a la espera de una persona que simplemente te dejo ir.

Víctor sabía eso, lo sabía mejor que nadie, pero no era algo tan sencillo. Había intentado olvidarlo, utilizado todos los métodos que pudo haber encontrado, incluso en una ocasión de despecho considero que aquel compromiso era una buena oportunidad para olvidarlo, pero era inútil, Yuuri simplemente no salía de su cabeza, su corazón se negaba a olvidarlo. ¿Entonces cuanto más podría esperar? Paso tantos años renegando un compromiso a la espera de aquel hermoso ser de preciosos ojos ámbar, mas ya habían transcurrido siete años de su partida y era difícil seguir esperando por algo que no tenías garantía de que volviera a ocurrir. Sin embargo, para Víctor parecía mucho más difícil renunciar cuando es todo lo que quieres.   
Tomando a Misha en sus brazos, el alfa se retiró del jardín bajo la preocupada mirada de su mejor amigo. Camino por los largos pasillos del castillo, depositando a su hermano en habitación y retirándose en silencio de allí. El resto de la noche se refugió en una de las más altas torres del castillo, manteniéndose alejado de cualquier curioso, repaso en mente aquellos bailes de antaño, riendo y suspirando su miseria como en cada una de las tantas noches en vela que pasaba solo por el simple pensamiento de su amado, observando desde la torre aquel lago en donde le había visto por última vez, implorando a los dioses de que este apareciese nuevamente en ese lugar.

Como era usual en los matrimonios imperiales, posterior a la boda eran celebrados una serie de bailes en celebración de los novios, donde todos los nobles e invitados del castillo ofrecían sus respectivos respetos a la nueva familia real. Solo por ese día entero se le ofrecería un descanso a la pareja de esposos, en la cual pudieran consumar sus votos matrimoniales alejados de todos los demás en una sección del palacio solo para ellos. Mientras tanto, el resto de los nobles y los invitados reales paseaban por los impresionantes jardines y salones del palacio, disfrutando de “la compañía” de sus iguales. 

Víctor, por su parte, practicaba la espada desde muy temprano en uno de los jardines privados de la familia imperial, habiendo permanecido en vela durante toda la noche, decidió ejercitar su cuerpo para espantar cualquier atisbo de sueño. También había decidido tomar aquella decisión para evitar el contacto indeseado con cualquiera princesa o dama noble que gustara ser acompañada por él, siendo un príncipe en edad casadera, debía de seguir los protocolos y aceptar la compañía de aquellas damas. Dado que, aun teniendo un compromiso, estaba en su posibilidad escoger una nueva prometida o incluso alguien que pudiera ocupar el papel de “una reina”, una dama u omega que estuviera a su lado, con el fin de proveerle hijos y acompañar a la zarina como protectora de la familia imperial. El zarévich aborrecía con su alma aquella practica típica de muchos otros reinos a los cuales había visitado, y aunque pudiera tener enormes diferencias de opinión con su excelencia, El Zar, celebraba que su padre le había demostrado extremada lealtad a su madre, la zarina, aun teniendo la oportunidad de tomar una reina. 

—Su alteza —llamo uno de los guardias del palacio, arrodillándose ante él con solemnidad—. Debo informarle que su excelencia, El Zar, le pedido llamar a su despacho. Por favor, atienda su llamado. 

El joven alfa observo al guardia, asintiendo sus palabras mientras se limpiaba el sudor de la cara. Tomo sus cosas, encaminándose primero hasta su habitación para tomar un baño y cambiarse con mejores ropas. Cuando estuvo listo, camino hasta el despacho principal de su padre, anticipando un presentimiento, observo que la estancia del zar se encontraba desprotegida, encontrando únicamente a su padre dentro del salón. Al estar frente a él, le pidió que tomara asiento, sentándose en un silencio que duro un par de minutos. Sus miradas se encontraron y las mantuvieron firmes durante un momento. El zar empezó a hablar. 

—Creo que has de darte una idea por lo cual te he mandado a llamar —expreso perspicazmente el monarca, Víctor no cambio su expresión, más si contesto.   
—Puedo darme una idea, su excelencia.   
—Entonces no me centrare en rodeos —alego, poniendo en alerta al zarevich—. Con motivo al matrimonio de tu hermana Mila, la familia real del Italo Occidental ha participado su visita a nuestro imperio. Los dos hijos del rey Francesco nos complacerán con su presencia dentro de unos días para estar presente en los últimos bailes, por lo cual, espero seas un excelente anfitrión con lady Crispino —menciono, pero el joven alfa tenía otra idea en mente.   
— ¿Es verdaderamente necesario esto? 

Alexei puso atención en su hijo, captándolo con una expresión de descredito ante sus palabras. 

— ¿Es verdaderamente necesario esto? —repitió—. Entiendo el respeto que usted pueda tener hacia ella, pero yo no. Usted fue el que predispuso este compromiso, si está interesado en recibirla con cordialidad, delegue esa tarea a mi madre, la zarina—expreso cortante.  
— ¿Estás pensando en ponernos en ridículo con el reino de Italo? No seas insolente, no hables como si nunca hubieras recibido una clase de etiqueta, debes responder con cordialidad a quien será tu esposa—increpo el zar, airado por las palabras de su hijo. Sin embargo, Víctor no estaba deseoso de retroceder a sus palabras.   
—De todos modos, ustedes me obligaran a casarme con aquella princesa a un en contra de mi voluntad, por lo cual no estoy en el deber de acompañarla en su estancia en el palacio —expreso desinteresado.   
—No seas malcriado ——bramo—. ¿Sabes lo que la gente dice de ti? ¡Que eres un alfa inútil! Te alejas de las damas y los omegas, rechazando cualquier propuesta matrimonial ¿Qué más harás para avergonzarnos?   
—Pues deja que piensen lo que piensen —respondió—, hace mucho tiempo que ha dejado de interesarme lo que digan de mí, espero que usted haga igual —opino, ocasionando que el Zar entrara en cólera.   
—Eres un insolente. No sabes cuánto hemos pasado tu madre y yo para este compromiso. Ya tienes veintitrés años. Incluso tu hermana menor se ha casado. Todo esto por tu bien y el del reino. Entiéndelo Víctor, al momento de que tomes mi lugar, deberás tener una esposa y una familia que pueda servirte de soporte. Aunque seamos un imperio fuerte, tenemos múltiples enemigos, si algo te llegase a pasar a ti o a tu hermano antes de que puedas proveer a la familia de un descendiente, el futuro de Rusia queda en pedazos. Es momento de que reacciones.  
— Entiendo que desees verme casado por lo correspondiente a la herencia del trono, pero no me reuniré con aquella princesa. Le mandare mis respectos con uno mis siervos, si esto es todo, me retiro —alego, levantándose de su asiento.   
— ¡Espera un momento ahí, Víctor! ¡No hemos terminado de hablar! 

El zarévich salió de la habitación mientras el zar masajeaba su sien estresado. Con el paso de los años, su hijo mayor se mantenía con un carácter más fuerte y complicado, difícil de manejar, propició para gobernar un reino, pero indeseable al momento de doblegarlo, sacándole de quicio. Posterior a la salida de su hijo, el monarca mando llamar a su principal consejero a quien le instruyo controlar las acciones del heredero al momento de la llegada de la princesa occidental dentro de tres días.   
Por su parte, Víctor se mantenía distante, repasando las palabras de su padre que retumbaban en su cabeza, acercándolo hacia ese futuro que aun resentía. Decidió intentar despejarse un poco y camino fuera de los caminos que usualmente evitaba, saludando a las princesas y algunos nobles que por transitar se encontraba, cercano a las cabellerizas, una idea surco su mente, instándolo a tomar su fiel caballo para salir a toda velocidad del palacio. Había pasado tanto tiempo dentro de las paredes del castillo que simplemente sentir el viento rozar con su rostro le hizo sentir revitalizado. Cabalgo y cabalgo por todo el pueblo, pasando por las praderas llenas flores hasta finalmente llegar al borde del bosque que rodeaba el lago. Lo observo por unos instantes, atreviéndose a internarse en él hasta llegar a las orillas del lago escondido, bajo de su caballo y dejo que este tomara agua.   
Nuevamente allí, aspiro todo el aire que pudo soltándolo con fuerza, se sentía tan frustrado, quería lanzar todo y olvidar todo lo que le aquejaba, olvidarla a él, olvidar el matrimonio…. Todo.   
Simplemente quería ser libre, pero no sabía cómo serlo.  
Aquel amor se había convertido en un peso que le guía como grilletes cada vez que fijaba su mirada en ese lago, atándolo a él desde que lo vio por primera vez en ese mismo lugar hacia nueve años. Resintiendo aquel sentimiento que le acompaño por siete años de soledad, sintiendo que iba perdiendo la cordura, encontrándose al borde del colapso. Se preguntaba si ya era hora de darse por vencido, darse la oportunidad de olvidar y seguir adelante como le ofrecía su mejor amigo, dejar de renegar aquel compromiso ofrecido por su padre y pensar que aquella dama sería un buen prospecto para ser su esposa, aquella que le acompañaría en su camino por el resto de su vida.   
Observo sus manos y luego el lago ¿Estaba bien dar el adiós definitivo? ¿Estaba bien abandonar ese sentimiento que había sentido por aquel joven que había calado tan profundamente en su corazón?   
Sentía tantos deseos de llorar, su alma se encontraba tan rota que solo esperaba el cumplimiento de un milagro algo que le dijera que no debía decir no aun, un motivo de esperanza para seguir esperando aquella mirada ámbar, con sus expresiones de antaño y su cálida sonrisa que le provocaba tanto amor. Sosteniendo sus rodillas mientras se orillaba al borde del lago, contuvo una risa triste mientras ocultaba su cabeza contra sus piernas. 

—Yuuri, por favor ven, te necesito. 

Un sonido sordo de un objeto caer le hizo alzar el rostro y voltear hacia atrás, allí la respiración se le corta observando la figura de Yuuri a escasos metros de él. Con su rostro perplejo, le observaba con sorpresa mientras el apenas podía procesar su presencia. Se miraron sin saber que decir o hacer, el joven omega se hallaba mudo mientras Víctor permanecía estático, su corazón latía a mil por hora, apenas podía distinguir si se trataba de una sucia jugada de su trastornada mente, se levantó del suelo con cuidado, caminando lentamente hasta él. Con suavidad alzo su mano llevándola hasta su rostro, delineándolo con lentitud, recibiendo el temblor de Yuuri y parte de su respiración en respuesta. El calor en su mano lo confirmaba, era real y estaba frente a sí.   
Lo tomo entre sus brazos, apretándola contra su pecho al mismo tiempo que las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas, repitiéndose incontables veces que no se trataba de una alucinación, era una realidad, y estaba frente a él.

—Yuuri, Yuuri… ¡has vuelto, Yuuri! 

Por fin había regresado.


	55. Reencuentro

A orillas del lago del bosque, sosteniendo difícil su peso en medio de un mar de lágrimas. Victor Nikiforov abrazaba el cuerpo de su omega mientras se repetía incontables veces que no se trataba de una alucinación y estaba verdaderamente frente a él.

Yuuri por su parte estaba mareada de la energía que despedía el joven alfa, tantas emociones y sentimientos alborotados, sumado a su cercanía, su olor, su calor y sus lágrimas hacían que se asfixiara, provocando un vuelvo en su corazón y en su estómago. Escucharlo sollozar su nombre hizo que las lágrimas también afloraran en sus ojos, rompiendo su pecho. 

Había llegado al mundo humano hacia aproximadamente un mes, y aun cuando regreso expresamente a ese lugar con la esperanza de un reencuentro, le había tomado por sorpresa, jamás espero encontrarlo tan pronto. Ambos cayeron de rodillas hacia el suelo, Yuuri consolando a Víctor quien aún lloraba, sosteniéndolo entre sus brazos por unos minutos hasta que finalmente se hubo calmado. 

—Sigo sin poder creerlo, de verdad estas aquí —exclamo el joven alfa, sus ojos brillaban de la emoción y aun cuando tenía casi la misma edad física de Yuuri, seguía actuando como el mismo joven que había conocido, provocando una suave sonrisa de ternura en el omega.   
—Sí, lo siento por haberme ido tan de repente —comentó el dios, ocasionado que una sonrisa amarga cruzara los labios del zarévich.   
—Es como un milagro, habiéndote ido y pidiéndome que no te esperara, de verdad yo no creí —sobrecogido por sus propias emociones, Víctor no sabía que decir, sentía que aún estaba dentro de un sueño y que la figura de Yuuri podría desaparecer en cualquier momento. 

Aunque para Yuuri hubieran sido apenas unos días, para Víctor habían sido demasiados años. Esperando, esperando pacientemente la llegada del joven que no parecía estar cercana. El dios entendió eso, sintiendo sus sentimientos. Por eso, tomo una de sus manos la coloco en su rostro, el alfa pudo observar ese movimiento mientras Yuuri le veía. 

—Aquí estoy, Víctor. 

El alfa lo observo, e impulsado por sus sentimientos encontrados, cerró aún más la cercanía uniendo sus labios contra los del dios. Yuuri abrió los ojos, preso de la sorpresa, Víctor simplemente sostenía el cuerpo del omega intentando repasar su presencia. Con sus corazones acelerados, una nueva sensación los consumía, provocando que se estremecieran y los hiciera acercarse más. Porque el alfa temía, que si se alejaba, este pudiera desaparecer en cualquier momento. Poco a poco se fueron separando respirando con agite. Víctor tomo el rostro de Yuuri, observándolo bien y grabando esa imagen en su memoria, su rostro teñido de carmín brillaba junto con sus ojos ámbar, llorando sin poder evitarlo, lo tomo nuevamente entre sus brazos. 

—De verdad, eres real —susurro. Yuuri sentía su corazón apresurado y no sabía siquiera que decir en ese momento. La acción había sido tan ínfima, con el suficiente tiempo para comprobar la existencia del dios nuevamente entre los brazos del alfa, con la fuerza necesaria para voltear el mundo del dios de pies a cabeza. 

Jamás espero verse tan avergonzado con semejante acción, siquiera la previó pese a que conocía los sentimientos pasados de Víctor. Su rostro estaba ardiendo, pero al verlo sonreír como un niño juguetón que había logrado una travesura, solo le hizo pensar todo el vació que había sentido tenido sentido y que había renacido de nuevo. Aun cuando la diferencia en el tiempo para ambos fue notable, el dios creyó que de verdad había pasado una eternidad desde la última vez que lo vio en esa despedida y verlo nuevamente allí a su lado le llenaba de un jubilo que jamás había logrado experimentar. 

—Estas aquí nuevamente. Te espere demasiado —murmuro, el rostro de Yuuri se llenó de colores.   
—Sí, yo también sentía que era necesario volver—expreso con tono suave—. Aunque lo intente, no pude olvidarte. Porque estabas aquí es que decidí volver —revelo, provocando un brillo en la mirada turquesa del alfa que se moría por besarlo de nuevo—. Aunque —el omega sonrió divertido, alzando su mano hacia el rostro de Víctor y repasando sus facciones—… ya no eres el pequeño y lindo Víctor que conocí. 

Una suave carcajada fue emitida de los labios del zarévich mientras tomaba la mano de Yuuri, compartiendo su calidez con la suya. 

—Ciertamente he cambiado mucho físicamente —sosteniendo su mano y besándola tiernamente, provocando un escalofrió en el omega que le hizo enrojecer nuevamente—. Pero soy el mismo de siempre, no he cambiado desde la última vez que nos vimos. 

Sin embargo, Yuuri si creía que este había cambiado. Lo había hecho lo suficiente como para amenazar su corazón de un paro cardiaco con todas las expresiones y gestos que el alfa estaba comenzando a tomar con él producto de sus cambios. 

—Tú en cambio, sigues igual al momento en el que te vi partir —le comenta, recordando. Yuuri le ve con temor, sobando su brazo derecho.   
— ¿Acaso eso te desagrada? —cuestiona, hay preocupación en su tono, pero Víctor solo puede verlo con una sonrisa conciliadora.   
—Eso jamás, aunque ahora tus palabras tienen mucho más peso. Sobre que tú eres un dios —menciona. 

Ambos jóvenes se acurrucan al borde del lago, era casi el ocaso y los dulces colores naranjas comenzaban a hacer presencia en los matices del lago. Yuuri observaba el lugar con añoro. 

—Hacia tiempo que no observaba este lugar de esta forma —menciona el omega—, para mi ese tiempo tan solo es algunos días, pero para ti fue algo completamente diferente ¿No es así? —le pregunta a Víctor, volteando a verlo. 

Habían pasado demasiados años para él desde el momento que le revelo quien era realmente, para ese momento, el zarévich era solo un niño que quizás no comprendió demasiado de la explicación de Yuuri. Pero al estar escuchándola ahora de adulto, Víctor comenzaba a conocer un poco sobre el trasfondo que el omega llevaba en sus hombros, una parte de su historia, su pasado, incluso de su mundo. Haciendo hincapié en la diferencia de los tiempos y porque él no parecía envejecer como el resto de los seres vivos. Víctor lo escucho pacientemente, aun cuando el sol estaba a punto de desvanecerse en la montaña, lo escucho y asintió a sus palabras hasta que este hubo terminado, sintiendo como una nueva puerta era descubierta ante sus ojos. 

—Es algo tan extraño, este trascurrir del tiempo y los poderes que tu posees, el mundo del que provienes… todo eso suena tan fantástico Yuuri que se me hace difícil comprender muchas cosas —se atreve a decir el zarévich, porque es cierto, no gana nada mintiéndole a Yuuri y este lo agradece, porque a él le sucede lo mismo.   
—No te preocupes, a mí me costó muchos años entenderlo y creo que no aun no lo comprendo del todo —revelo, un poco risueño—. Físicamente aparentemos tener casi la misma edad, pero mentalmente tengo 30 años más que tú —rio, secundado posteriormente por el alfa.

Poder hablar con Víctor le recordaba a Yuuri lo cómodo que había sido convivir a su lado, en esos pequeños momentos en el lago mientras practicaban. Ahora que este sabía gran parte de su historia, el dios podía sentirse un poco más a gusto consigo mismo, aunque haya evitado diversos hechos del pasado para no afectar la visión que tuviese el joven de él. Víctor parecía muy emocionado con querer saber de su mundo y como eran el resto de los dioses de la dimensión, pero el joven omega se levantó en silencio de su asiento, captando la atención del alfa. 

—Entiendo que tengas muchas dudas, pero estas pueden esperar por el momento —expreso, sacudiendo el resto de tierra que se había impregnado en su ropa—. Es casi el anochecer, si el zarévich no regresa al castillo, todo el mundo estará preocupado —acotó, generando que Víctor frunciera el ceño disgustado. 

Víctor no podía negar que esté tenía razón. En medio de una celebración tan grande como lo era el matrimonio de su hermana, si desaparecía por su solo día, aunque este no tuviera mayores actividades, Yakov pondría el pueblo patas arriba con el único fin de dar con su paradero. No obstante, quería permanecer todo el tiempo posible al lado de Yuuri, solo tenían unas pocas horas de haberse reencontrado y ya tenían que volver a separarse. Quizás era un pensamiento muy infantil de su parte y sabía que Yuuri le miraba conciliadoramente para que supiera que no se iría a ningún lado, pero, aun así, Víctor tenía miedo de dejarlo. 

— ¡Ven conmigo al castillo! —propuso el zarévich.   
— ¿Qué?   
—Ven conmigo al castillo —repitió nuevamente el joven con ojos iluminados y llenos de ilusión que deslumbraron al dios.   
—Es imposible, Víctor. Yo no puedo ir, el palacio imperial, no es un lugar en donde yo pueda estar —comento alzando los brazos en señal de negación, pero el alfa no estaba dispuesto a dar su brazo a torcer.   
—Claro que puedes ir —le aseguro con total confianza expresa en sus labios—, yo soy el zarévich Víctor Nikiforov, príncipe heredero al trono, y dentro del castillo puedo hacer lo que guste —expreso contundente. 

Yuuri le observo sorprendido del egocentrismo desarrollado por el joven Víctor en esos últimos años. Con mucha seguridad, el dios pensó que había cosas que definitivamente cambiaban y otras no, pero aun con ello, las dudas persistían. 

—Víctor, yo estoy bien en este lugar —dice refiriéndose al lago y a la pequeña cabaña del bosque—, además, yo no pertenezco a ese lugar. Tus padres, el zar y la zarina podrían oponerse y no quiero ser yo quien provoque una disputa entre ustedes —comento con el intento de disuadirlo, más Víctor no tenía tales intensiones.   
—Si es Yuuri quien de verdad no quiere ir, no pienso obligarte bajo ningún concepto —expresa, calmando un poco las ansias del joven dios—. Pero si es en relación a mis padres, no me importa que tanto revuelo armen, no dejare que nadie piense que no eres bienvenido en el castillo —tomo suavemente una de sus manos, dando pequeñas caricias con sus dedos, provocando que las mejillas de Yuuri ardieran de vergüenza—… Tú eres una persona preciada, y si te hago esta invitación es porque no quiero simplemente dejarte aquí, no cuando deseo estar cerca de ti ¿Qué dices entonces, Yuuri?

Antes tales expresiones que Yuuri jamás espero recibir por parte de Víctor, se vio sorprendido a si mismo siendo acorralado por el calor de sus mejillas y el temblor de sus piernas. Con aquella sonrisa que le hacía sentir que se derretía, acepto sin dudarlo la mano del alfa sintiéndola como una braza ardiente, que le quemaban y a la vez, lo hacía flotar en un mar de nubes que lo dejaban extasiado. Una sensación completamente nueva para él que le hacía entender que estaba siendo débil ante aquellas expresiones.   
Sin embargo, ajeno a los pensamientos de Yuuri, con ver que este tomo su mano, Víctor se apresuró a alzarlo, tomándolo de la cintura mientras le daba vueltas en el aire lleno de júbilo, el dios le pedía alarmado que le bajara y este lo hizo, culminando por abrazarlo y besar suavemente una de sus mejillas solo para sonrojarlo. 

—De verdad, muchas gracias por aceptar mi propuesta —agradeció con una sonrisa de genuina felicidad que envolvió el corazón del omega—… De ahora en adelante me asegurare que tenga una de las mejores estancias de tu vida en el mundo humano.


	56. Interacción

El camino en dirección al castillo fue algo extraño. Envueltos por el silencio, fueron todo el camino, montados a caballo en medio de la noche estrellada. Yuuri pudo observar mucho más cerca de ellos el castillo y se sintió asustado, incómodo y muy nervioso. Sabia de primera mano que las relaciones humanas de la realeza no se comparaban a las de su dimensión, aun cuando Yuuri pudiera tener cierto estatus dentro de su mundo, allí era un simple forastero, sin prestigio, méritos o títulos que pudieran hacerlo merecedor de entrar a ese lugar. Incluso pudo sentir las miradas de los guardias que le observaron entrar en compañía de para quien para ellos era el heredero al trono de su reino. Lo que no sentía el dios del hielo era que las miradas que atraía no eran necesariamente por su falta de estatus, sino por su belleza y la singularidad de sus rasgos, no muy comunes en el imperio ruso. Después de todo, la mayoría de los habitantes del reino poseían cabellos claros y ojos verdes u azules que contrastaban la oscuridad absoluta del cabello del dios en conjunto con las llamas ardientes que eran sus orbes.   
Con mucho cuidado, Víctor bajo al omega del caballo mientras varios sirvientes y consejeros se aproximaban a ellos, entre ellos, el consejero principal del Zar, Yakov Feltsman fue el primero en acercarse hasta el zarévich.   
—Su alteza ¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Quién es este joven que ha traído? —pregunta el hombre con preocupación sin despegar su vista de Yuuri quien es ocultado tras la espalda de Víctor.  
—Su nombre es Yuuri. Es un buen amigo de los viajes que he realizado por el oriente, cruzando el mar. Por diferentes motivos se ha separado de su caravana al llegar al Imperio, así que estará conmigo de ahora en adelante en el palacio —explica y el consejero se siente a morir por sus palabras, y no solo de ellas, sino también de la mirada que expresa al joven. Víctor por su parte es indiferente a ello—. Por favor, lleva mi caballo al establo —le pide a otro de los sirvientes, el cual asiente y se lleva al corcel de ellos.   
— ¿Un amigo? Aun si lo fuera, en estos momentos no son los adecuados para permitir el ingreso de un plebeyo al palacio, y usted desea que se instale aquí —Yakov no sabía bien que decir. La clarificación hacia el aspecto de las ropas de Yuuri hace que marque claramente la distancia social que lleva con su señor y todos los habitantes de ese castillo. El joven omega siente eso y siente temor e incertidumbre en que hacer o decir. No obstante, Víctor le toma de la mano con suavidad.   
— ¿Estas bramando una ofensa contra nuestro invitado? Espero no quiera equivocarse, este joven de aquí no es plebeyo ni nada semejante. Él es una persona muy importante para uno de los reinos del oriente, es una falta de respeto contra mi persona y la de él que sometas tales injurias. Exijo una disculpa inmediata —expreso tajante ante la clara sorpresa de Yuuri y todos los presentes.   
—L-Lamento muchísimo semejante incordio —se disculpa el consejero, arrodillado junto a los demás sirvientes frente a Víctor y Yuuri. Sin embargo, sorprendiendo al propio beta, el joven dios se arrodilla a su nivel, pidiendo que se levante.   
—No tiene por qué disculparse, entiendo claramente su preocupación por su alteza, dado que en este instante, no me veo como una persona de fiar —explica el omega con tono afable y conciliador, sentimientos suaves invaden el corazón del viejo consejero, altamente sorprendido por el porte y misericordia ante alguien desconocido.   
—Si nuestro invitado te ha perdonado, no tengo yo motivos por los cuales castigarte, solo solcito que sea prepara una estancia para él en el mismo piso donde yo estoy —pide, viéndole y provocando que el color de las mejillas de Yuuri aumente. 

Volviéndose a disculpar, les guio hacia el interior del castillo. Una vez ingresaron, Yuuri observo con interés el lugar que sería su nueva residencia durante quien sabe qué tiempo. Particularmente, era un lugar más pequeño que su lugar de nacimiento pero mantenía proporciones cercanas y una arquitectura exquisita llena de cuadros, estatuas y demás arreglos. Había múltiples cuadros de familias y hombres coronados que Yuuri intuía que eran los anteriores monarcas de aquel castillo, mientras seguía de cerca a Víctor diversas personas, nobles y lacayos reverenciaban finamente la figura de su alteza al mismo tiempo que observan con particular intereses la figura del dios del hielo. Fue imposible no sentir aquellos sentimientos de desprecio y envidia por parte de algunos personajes durante su transitar. Cuando finalmente llegaron a donde sería su nueva habitación, Víctor pidió al consejero y a los sirvientes que les permitieran un momento de privacidad durante el tiempo que preparasen la cena de ambos, todos asintieron, dejando solos al par de jóvenes en la habitación. 

— ¿Qué tal? Espero puedas sentirte cómodo en este lugar —menciona captando la atención del dios—, no tengo idea de cómo pueden ser los hogares en el mundo de los dioses, pero hare todo lo posible para que tu estancia sea incluso más que acogedora, eres mi más grande invitado y no dejare que nadie aquí, te falte el respeto o te haga daño alguno —hace hincapié en esto último, con un brillo determinado en sus ojos. Yuuri no puede evitar sonreírle algo sobrepasado.   
—Víctor esto es —las palabras no salen, no parecen suficientes para ser expresadas. Yuuri se siente tan superado, sobrecogido por las atenciones que el alfa se esmera en darle y se siente tan feliz por eso—. Muchas gracias, me has sorprendido verdaderamente. Es algo increíble de creer incluso para un dios como yo…

El llamado de la cena les sorprende. Permiten que esta sea servida en el pequeño comedor que posee la habitación y es cuando son dejados solos nuevamente, que pueden sumergirse en un ambiente cálido y ameno. Conversan de diferentes cosas disfrutando de sus alimentos y aun cuando Víctor sigue siendo el centro de la conversación, Yuuri observa con singular interés sus expresiones, apreciando todos los cambios físicos que ha logrado alcanzar en ese tiempo que no se vieron. Como los rasgos infantiles y delicados fueron reemplazados por unos firmes, como el ancho de sus hombros se había incrementado y como sus largos cabellos habían crecido al punto de tener que ser sujetados en una alta cola. Sin embargo, aun cuando había cambiado, seguía siendo un poco el mismo Víctor, sus ojos azules seguían emitiendo ese brillo suave que le había llamado la atención desde el momento en que se conocieron. 

— ¿Qué piensas de la cena? 

Aun cuando le había hablado, la vista de Yuuri seguía inmersa en una sola cosa de la cual el alfa había podido darse cuenta. Sujetándose al silencio suave que se impuso en la habitación, el dios del hielo quería seguir observando por tiempo indefinido todas las facetas que el joven ruso tenía para mostrarle, quería verlas todas una a una y profundizarlas cuanto pudiera. Por su parte, el joven zarévich simplemente aprovecho ese pequeño espacio para tomar el rostro del omega entre sus manos, captando esta vez, su atención. 

—Parece que alguien no ha parado de mirarme en todo este tiempo —comenta el alfa algo risueño.   
—No es así, yo…

El color toma las mejillas de Yuuri quien no puede sostenerle la mirada. Víctor, por su lado, con singular devoción acaricio el lacio cabello del dios, viéndole y trasmitiéndole todo su sentir con el brillo de sus ojos. Eran sentimientos cálidos que eran imposibles de rehuir en el pecho del dios, haciéndole sentir cálido al mismo tiempo su corazón amenazaba con salirse de su pecho. 

—Yuuri, sé que puede ser muy apresurado, pero luego de tanto tiempo, me siento desesperado. No quiero tener que pasar por una despedida nuevamente, te quiero a mi lado y que estoy dispuesto ante todo para permanecer contigo. Una vez te fuiste de mi lado, no estoy dispuesto a perderte de nuevo —habló, poco a poco la distancia entre ambos se iba a acortando.   
—Víctor, yo… 

El suave toque de la puerta hizo que ambos se separan de golpe, con sus corazones acelerados y avergonzados como unos adolescentes, Víctor corre a abrir la puerta mientras Yuuri sujeta sus mejillas pensando. Nuevamente, estuvieron muy cerca de besarse, nuevamente pudo haber caído en el mar cálido que representaban los ojos del alfa, y era sorprendente para él, sentir como estaba decepcionado por haber sido interrumpidos.   
Cuando la puerta es cerrada nuevamente, Víctor regresa hasta él, hincándose a su lado. 

—Lo siento Yuuri, su excelencia el zar me ha solicitado por unos asuntos y debo ir a verle en este momento —se excusa con notable tristeza en los ojos—, me hubiese gustado permanecer más tiempo contigo.   
—No te preocupes, entiendo eso. Es tu padre quien te llama también —le menciona, pero la mueca triste no desaparece del rostro del alfa y una pequeña sonrisa es emitida por Yuuri—. Estaré bien. Podemos vernos mañana sin problemas, aun tienes que mostrarme el resto del castillo. 

La faz del alfa cambia, alegre y emocionado por la promesa que le es dicha. 

—Con seguridad nos veremos mañana, desayunaremos juntos y te daré un paseo por el interior del castillo —le dice, y dejando un suave beso sobre su cabello, el cual provoca estremecimientos en el cuerpo del joven, se retira de la habitación, dejando a un Yuuri completamente avergonzado. 

Estando solo en la habitación, Yuuri suspira levemente. Sin saber qué hacer, se recuesta sobre la cama viendo el techo. Aunque más pequeña, aquella habitación no asemejaba con la propia en su mundo, el estilo y las decoraciones eran muy diferentes, más ostentosas, pero no por eso dejaban de ser cómodas. Nuevamente suspiro. Aquel día había sido demasiado, tantas emociones en un solo momento eran malas para su corazón. Víctor había cambiado. Por supuesto había crecido, madurando notablemente tanto física como mentalmente, pero lo que no había esperado que aquel tímido chico de dieciséis años (edad donde lo vio por última vez) tuviera semejantes expresiones que pudieran alborotar sus emociones. Nunca imagino que su corazón latería tanto casi queriendo salir de su pecho y en ese instante, solo pudo pensar que Víctor de verdad había cambiado demasiado en aquel aspecto, quizás para bien o para mal. 

Al llegar la mañana, Yuuri fue despertado por el ruido de su habitación abriéndose y las persianas abriéndose, dejando filtrar toda la luz de sol. Un poco desorientado, miró a su alrededor, encontrando frente a él a un par de mujeres jóvenes ataviadas en largos vestidos de gris que sostenían un delantal de tela pulcramente blanco. Al verlo incorporarse sobre la cama, ambas damas hicieron una breve reverencia ante él. 

—Buenos días, joven Yuuri —saludo la dama junto a su compañera—. A partir de ahora, mi compañera y yo seremos las damas que servirán a su persona por petición explicita de su alteza imperial. Mi nombre es Adelaida y mi compañera es Roselia —dice, indicándola —. Nosotras le acompañaremos cada día durante su estancia en el castillo.  
—M-Mucho gusto —apenas pudo susurrar el dios con ligera incomodidad.   
—Su alteza le ha mandado a llamar para desayunar, por lo cual prepararemos el baño y sus ropas para que pueda ir a verle de inmediato —expreso, mientras que la otra dama se acercaba hasta Yuuri para llevarlo al baño e irle retirando las prendas que llevaba.   
—Gracias, pero yo puedo desvestirme y bañarme solo —alego con intenso bochorno.   
—Le pido que nos perdone, pero no podemos hacer eso. Su alteza nos dejó a su cuidado, y es nuestro deber servirle como tal. He de explicarle también que el desayuno se sirve a las 7;30 de la mañana, el almuerzo a las 12 y la cena a las 7 en punto, si no desea comer en el gran comedor, podemos traer sus alimentos a su habitación y si tiene alguna otra duda puede consultarlo con nuestras personas —indico con solemnidad a la que el dios no ha podido negarse. 

Yuuri creía que verdaderamente eso era algo demasiado ostentoso e incluso innecesario. No obstante, era un invitado y un no humano, quizás no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de tratos por lo cual le era algo incómodo. Sin perder el pudor, permitió que las damas le ayudaran con el baño y las ropas que utilizaría, eligiendo estos un fino traje de talas sueltas, propias para un omega masculino como él. 

—La habitación de su alteza se encuentra a dos puertas de la suya, si necesita algún tipo de preparación previa para la noche, no dude en consultarnos y le seremos de ayuda —agrego Roselia tallando suavemente la piel del omega con la esponja y el jabón. 

El dios del hielo sintió como sus mejillas enrojecían ante la acotación tan directa que la dama había hecho de manera tan sencilla. Y aunque no dijo nada, se preguntó si era común que ese tipo de gestos lo hicieran para cualquier joven que el alfa llevara a su habitación. Cuando terminaron de asearlo, le ayudaron a vestirse y acicalarse para que estuviera “presentable” para el zarévich. También le acotaron que cada vez que debiera presentarse ante Víctor debería realizar una reverencia y debería ser preparado para la ocasión, un nuevo guardarropa seria preparado para él en la brevedad posible por la mano de un sastre que durante la tarde de ese día le tomaría las medidas correspondientes.   
Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera siquiera salir de la habitación con sus nuevas damas, Víctor ingreso a la misma con una radiante sonrisa que pudo encandilarlo incluso a él mismo. Adelaida y Roselia hacen una suave reverencia ante su señor, siendo imitadas por Yuuri, quien baja la mirada también. 

—No es necesario que reverencies ante mi Yuuri —indico el alfa con cierta sorpresa y curiosidad de verlo haciendo aquello.   
—Pero —intento renegar, viendo un poco a las damas que le había hecho referencia, pero este le levanto la mirada con un gesto risueño mientras se acerca a él.   
—Tú no tienes por qué tomar ese tipo de gestos conmigo, somos lo suficientemente cercanos para que no tengas la necesidad de ellos —expresa cercano a su oído provocando que el enrojecimiento corriera por todo su rostro.   
—V-Víctor —exclama el omega avergonzado, apartándose de golpe y viendo a sus damas alarmado, aunque estas no hacen ápice de mirarlo siquiera.   
—Eso está bien, trátame como siempre —dice sonriente. Con un suave gesto pide que las damas se retiren, aspecto que estas hacen y les dejan solos—. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal te ha parecido todo? ¿Lograste descansar anoche?   
—S-sí. Descanse lo suficiente gracias a ti. Aunque siendo sincero, todas estas atenciones me hacen sentir nervioso, jamás me habían llenado de tantas atenciones al punto de ayudarme con el baño, ni siquiera cuando estaba en casa —menciona recuperando el suave color carmín en sus mejillas.   
—Lo siento por eso, pero es más etiqueta que necesidad. A mí también me molestan mucho —reconoce el zarévich encogiéndose de hombros—. Pero si algo te molesta, no dudes en decirlo y hare algo al respecto—asegura—, yo solo deseo que puedas sentirte a gusto, quiero que sientas que pese a todas las cosas. 

Bajo una sonrisa tímida, Yuuri asiente sus palabras y ambos bajan al gran comedor para tomar el desayuno. Caminando del brazo de Víctor, las miradas siguen inmersas en Yuuri quien le es difícil soportarlas, demasiados sentimientos fluctuando y dirigidos hacia él hacen que sea difícil sopesarlas con su propia energía, no obstante, la sonrisa brillante de Víctor lo hace sentir calmado y a su vez, protegido.   
Sin embargo, antes de que puedan sentarse, las puertas se abren y desde el salón principal ingresan el Zar Alexei y la Zarina Irina en compañía de su hijo menor, Mijaíl. Todos los presentes, incluso el propio Víctor, realizan una reverencia ante ellos por lo que Yuuri no tiene otra que imitarlos. Al poco tiempo, los monarcas se posan frente a ambos al tiempo que el pequeño Mijaíl corre a los brazos de su hermano quien le recibe con una cálida sonrisa. Al mismo instante, Yuuri siente como una fuerte punzada amenaza con hacerlo caer de rodillas, aunque puede resistir brevemente. Siendo objeto de observación del Zar, el dios siente como un cumulo de sentimientos negativos que se emiten fuertemente del alma de aquel monarca, nunca antes una sed de poder le había causado tanto daño, ahogándolo, intentándolo consumirlo, por si fuera poco, permanecía con su vista examinándolo, juzgándolo, haciéndole temblar. 

—Buen día, su excelencia —saludo Víctor con su hermano en brazos. Yuuri también le saluda, pero en tono más bajo. 

El monarca no responde al saludo, por su parte, permanece con su mirada fija en Yuuri quien reposa a un lado de Víctor. Este, en señal preventiva, lo relega detrás de él mientras lo toma de la mano. La tensión puede sentirse palpitante en el aire. Yuuri pudo ver como el monarca enfocaba su mirada en sus manos sujetadas y como el gesto en sus ojos se endurecía, más no decía nada. 

— ¿Quién es este joven? —pregunta la zarina cubriendo su rostro con un delicado abanico, igual que su esposo, veía con malos ojos la cercanía entre el alfa y el omega.   
—Es un buen amigo y alguien muy importante para mí. Su nombre es Yuuri, le conocí en uno mis viajes a los reinos del mar de oriente y es un joven de la realiza oriental. Por hechos desafortunados, se ha separado de su caravana y he decidido darle una buena estancia por un tiempo.   
—No hemos escuchado jamás de él ¿Por qué no lo habías mencionado antes? —Cuestiona la dama —He escuchado incluso de Yakov que estará viviendo con nosotros en el castillo.   
—Su excelencia nunca ha estado al pendiente de mis amistades ¿Qué tiene esta de diferente? —increpa con tono duro, pero sin alzar la voz. 

Ninguna otra palabra más es emitida y Yuuri observa como este pide que su comida sea servida de inmediato. Todos se sientan al momento de sentarse el Zar y los alimentos son servidos en la gran mesa, pero a pesar de estar a una buena distancia de ellos, el dios aún puede sentirla, la tersa mirada del Zar Alexei Nikiforov que no ha separado de él en ningún momento. 

Cuando el desayuno termino, Yuuri pudo suspirar con fuerza al ver como el monarca ha abandonado la habitación ¿Qué había sido aquello? Jamás había sentido semejante fuerza que le oprimía el pecho al punto de hacerlo desfallecer. Su cuerpo no podía evitar temblar y a sudar frio ¿Eso de verdad era un ser humano? Tal magnitud de sentimientos negativos solo los había sentido en presencia de Fujiwara Koki. 

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —No puede evitar preguntar Víctor al verle algo pálido trayendo al omega de nuevo a la realidad quien soltó un respingo al sentir la mano del zarévich en su hombro—. ¿La comida te ha causado algún tipo de mal?   
—No, no, no es nada eso —contesta, pero aun así duda en decir la verdad de su malestar —Estoy bien, no te preocupes por mí. 

Sin embargo, Víctor no puede creerle. Lo toma de la mano y pese a las bajas protestas que el dios emite, regresan a la habitación del segundo donde el zarévich lo recuesta, cubriéndole con las sabanas. 

—Ya te dije que me encuentro bien —responde, pero Víctor hace oídos sordos su respuesta.   
—No me lo parece, estas demasiado pálido y tu rostro no está bien, sea lo que sea que tengas, es mejor que descanses —alega, sentándose a un lado del omega. 

—Lo siento —se disculpa y Yuuri voltea su vista hacia el alfa, sorprendido.   
— ¿Por qué te disculpas?   
—Quizás todo esto te hace sentir presionado y es culpa mía que estés de ese modo —menciona con sincera preocupación, siendo llenado por un deje amargo. Después de todo, había sido su deseo egoísta traer al dios al castillo aun cuando este se había negado en un primer momento—. Quizás, estés molesto conmigo por todo esto y quieras regresar nuevamente al bosque—mas, para su sorpresa, Yuuri niega en silencio.   
—Agradezco todas las atenciones, han sido ampliamente gratas. Te has preocupado tanto por mí y de hacerme sentir cómodo, que la alegría supera por completo todo espacio en mi pecho —una ínfima sonrisa es esbozada en su rostro, haciendo como costumbre que el brillo escarlata brille con intensidad en sus orbes ámbar. Sin poder evitarlo, el alfa acaricia suavemente una de sus mejillas con anhelo.   
—De verdad, había olvidado lo fuerte que eres —expresa viéndolo, suspirando con devoción—. De ahora en adelante espero complacerte en todo lo que desees, y espero que pueda ser alguien que pueda estar para ti en todo momento, Yuuri. 

Posándose sobre el cuerpo del contrario, Víctor tomo los labios de Yuuri para besarlo levemente, aun cuando la mullida sabana separaba sus cuerpos, el omega podía sentir claramente el calor del cuerpo del alfa al tiempo que intentaba corresponder el beso. Poco a poco, este se iba profundizando al tiempo que las manos del zarévich acariciaban los cabellos del dios del hielo, succionando el labio inferior de Yuuri, este emitió un diminuto jadeo que les hizo reaccionar, provocando que Víctor se separara de golpe. Ambos se miraron sorprendidos y agitados. 

—L-Lo siento, sé que debo controlarme, estas enfermo y aún no hemos hablado correctamente del tema, pero, aun así, no he podido evitarlo —responde, ocultando su rostro en el hombro de Yuuri. 

El dios no sabe qué hacer, esta sorprendido y quiere alejarlo, tiene miedo de que Víctor logre darse cuenta de lo acelerado que se encuentra su corazón debido a su fuerte presencia, pero tampoco puede alejarlo, la sensación de cercanía que le envuelve es demasiada, haciéndolo sentir dichoso. Incluso no le importaría que el alfa continuara donde se había quedado. 

— ¿Víctor? —lo llama. Su voz sale tímida, pero es lo suficientemente audible para llegar al alfa. Lo que el joven dios no espera, es que el joven zarévich hubiera caído rendido justo encima de él.   
Parpadeando un poco confuso, una imperceptible risa es emitida por sus labios mientras acaricia suavemente los cabellos platas del joven alfa a su lado. Sintiendo nuevamente ese descontrol en su pecho, se recuerda que había regresado al mundo humano en busca de respuestas a todo lo que estaba sintiendo, queriendo confirmar todo aquello que hacía que su corazón abrigara. Pero quizás no hacía falta ya estaba totalmente claro: estaba enamorado de Víctor.   
Compartiendo el calor de ese joven alfa, Yuuri lo abrazo compartiendo aquel íntimo momento sin saber que, finalmente, luego de tanto tiempo, Víctor pudo conciliar el sueño tranquilamente en los brazos de su amado Yuuri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finalmente he logrado alcanzar el margen de publicación aqui en AO3, me tarde un poco, pero por fin lo logre. En algunas horas publicare el siguiente capitulo: Dudas, para que puedan disfrutar de él. Nos leemos pronto ;)


	57. Acercamiento

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, espero puedas acompañar la lectura con la siguiente melodía, espero te guste.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eNPG-yoP_Tk&list=PLlGj4VrD4KHdAZ8CA1IDBKdHImeI8HvhT&index=10

Si era sincero, Yuuri se sentía extremadamente feliz.   
Cuando Víctor se había despertado finalmente, había sido entrada la tarde, un par de horas después de servido el almuerzo. Su cara de confusión y enrojecimiento había sido suficiente para hacerlo retirarse muy rápidamente de encima del joven omega, quien solo pudo reír fuertemente por su expresión. Aunque había crecido, seguía manteniendo aquellos rasgos de vergüenza que Yuuri tanto había extrañado en ese tiempo.   
El zarévich se sintió terriblemente apenado con él, ya que por su culpa no solo no había podido seguir mostrándole los alrededores del castillo, sino que también debió perderse del almuerzo. Yuuri le dijo que no había problema con ello, después de todo, había consumido lo suficiente durante el abundante desayuno que habían disfrutado. Además, no le había molestado en lo más mínimo acompañarlo mientras dormía. Muy especialmente, por haberse quedado plácidamente dormido tan fácilmente en plena mañana. No imaginaba cuanto trabajo y/o presión había estado sintiendo todo este tiempo, pero al menos por ese día, había logrado descansar, y aunque Yuuri no lo admitiría en voz alta, había disfrutado mucho de ese momento en el que pudo observarlo dormir tan afablemente sobre él, acunándolo con cercanía y su calor. Sin poder evitarlo, el pensamiento de compartir esa imagen todas las mañanas llego a su cabeza, inundando su corazón de miles de sentimientos y enrojecimiento fuertemente sus mejillas. Debió rehuir gran parte de las miradas curiosas del alfa mientras se levantaba de la cama para estirar sus piernas. 

De repente, el estómago del alfa sonó lo suficientemente fuerte como para ser escuchado por ambos. Víctor se sonroja, excusándose, pero Yuuri solo se ríe sonoramente. 

—Parece que alguien ya está reaccionando a la falta de comida —no puede evitar comentar risueño el omega, siendo repentinamente sorprendido por su propio estomago quien pareció repetir la misma suplica que la del alfa, avergonzando a este. Víctor no pudo más que soltar una gran carcajada que fue sostenida por un puchero en los labios de Yuuri, el primero se acercó a él.   
—Creo que ambos tenemos hambre, será mejor pedir que nos traigan algo de comer a la habitación —expresa. 

Al igual que el día anterior, compartieron su comida en la comodidad del cuarto de Yuuri, comentando muchos hechos relacionados a la vida de Víctor en el castillo y que estaba sucediendo en ese mismo momento. Le sorprendió escuchar que aquel pequeño niño que vio con la zarina era el nuevo hermano de Víctor que ahora tenía casi once años, que la gran celebración que había dentro y fuera del castillo era debido al matrimonio de Milenka. El resto de la tarde dieron un par de paseos por los jardines del palacio, escapando de la mirada publica de los nobles y aprovechando la excusa de visitar al sastre para encaminarse al pueblo a que este pudiera tomar sus medidas. La risas y conversaciones perduraron incluso cuando el omega estaba siendo evaluado por el sastre, que, habiendo acordado el número y estilo de prendas, optaron por finalizar su visita, cuando el atardecer estaba en su máximo apogeo.   
Parecía que era momento de regresar al castillo de nuevo cuando la fuerte música sorprendió a ambos jóvenes junto con la gran algarabía de las personas del pueblo. Un gran festival estaba siendo llevado a cabo en esos momentos en celebración del matrimonio de la joven zarevna, motivo por el cual muchas personas estaban celebrando en medio de las plazas, bailando un gran número de parejas con muy entretenida música mientras otros solo disfrutaban de una buena comida o bebida. En verdad, era un ambiente que a Yuuri se le antojaba como muy melancólico, recordando francamente aquel hermoso festival que tanto él como Víctor pudieron disfrutar hacía mucho tiempo. 

— ¿Quieres bailar? —le pregunta el alfa lo sorprende, pero la sonrisa en el dios no puede más que alzarse, y sin dudas ni otros pensamientos, aceptando la mano en respuesta. 

Ambos corren entre la gente del pueblo, diluyéndose entre las sonrisas y cantos de aquellas personas que Víctor tenía la obligación de proteger, disfrutando de la música, compartiendo los aplausos por los bienaventurados pasos que daban en aquel improvisado baile. Se complacieron infinitamente en ver como a pesar de los años, no habían olvidado la felicidad de compartir momentos como ese, donde no eran un dios de inmensos poderes o el heredero de una gran nación con fuerte poder militar. En ese instante solo eran Víctor y Yuuri, dos jóvenes que habían salido simplemente a divertirse un rato.   
Cuando estuvo bien alzada la noche, con las luces de la ciudad iluminando todo lo que tocaban, la pareja busco descansar un poco de todo aquel ajetreo caminando a un espacio menos transitado, encontrando un pequeño mirador en lo más alto de un pequeño local de comida. En ese instante tenían la dicha de estar solos, puesto que todos parecían estar disfrutando del gran baile que estaba en la gran plaza del lugar.   
Yuuri se dejó caer sobre el muro de piedra, cansado, pero extremadamente feliz, casi pudiendo olvidar por todo el dolor y pesar que paso mientras no estuvo en aquel infinito mundo. Se sentía extremadamente dichoso de estar nuevamente allí y no pudo evitar hacérselo saber a quién fue el principal participe de que estuvieran ellos dos en ese lugar. 

—No puedo creer lo maravilloso que es todo esto —expresa Yuuri con inmensa alegría, viendo las luces, las lámparas, las flores y las cintas, sonriendo ante la expresión de genuina felicidad en las personas de aquel lugar, en la sonrisa de Víctor—. De verdad, extrañe mucho estar en el mundo humano —admite.   
—Me alegra mucho escuchar eso —menciona compartiéndole al dios esa bella sonrisa que se extendía en sus labios—. Fue una muy buena idea traerte a este lugar entonces—Yuuri asintió.  
—Sigo sin poder creer que la pequeña Mila se haya casado —comenta mientras se inclina sobre el balcón—. Aun la recuerdo tan pequeña que se me hace difícil imaginarlo.   
—De verdad es un trago amargo para mí como su hermano mayor, pero Otabek ha resultado ser un buen hombre para ella —dice. Sin embargo, nota la expresión algo decaída del omega — ¿Yuuri?   
—Es poco chocante ¿sabes? Permanecer completamente igual mientras todos ustedes crecen y cambian —su voz sale baja, sin poder sostener la mirada de Víctor mientras aprieta sus propias manos—… Para mi apenas han sido un par de semanas, pero para ustedes han sido casi diez años. De verdad, fue muy duro ¿No es así? —pregunta acariciando su rostro.   
—Si —no puede evitar admitir. De verdad, aquellos años sin Yuuri habían sido un completo infierno, lleno de presión, creciendo en un entorno donde esperaban demasiado de él y sin el omega a su lado.   
—Pero —la repentina voz del dios capto la mirada de Víctor, este le miraba con un semblante lleno de orgullo y un leve matiz de arrepentimiento—…. Aunque no haya sido capaz de estar presente, no puedo más que sentirme orgulloso por lo que eres ahora. Haz crecido mucho Víctor.   
El zarévich lo mira afligido, sin poder evitar como sus ojos se cristalizan y su expresión se crispa un poco, no puede evitar voltear la mirada.   
—Todavía no soy lo suficiente —dice sopesando sus palabras—. Sigo sin poder sobrellevar todo. Hay tantas personas queriendo acercarse a mí, queriendo verme caer, que he debido crear algo que no soy yo para poder sobrevivir.   
—Eso no...  
—Incluso ahora mismo, no sé si estoy siendo yo mismo o esta mascara que he creado—revela angustiado— Una que uso con esas personas para mantenerlas contentas y alejadas de mí y yo…   
— ¡Víctor!   
El alfa se ve sorprendido cuando el dios lo toma de su rostro con sus dos manos, su expresión estaba graciosamente enfadada mientras una de sus mejillas estaba algo inflada.   
—Está bien querer ser fuerte frente a las demás personas, en ocasiones debemos sacar lo peor de nosotros para poder protegernos —explica—, pero en este momento, no estoy parado frente al zarévich Víctor. Tengo frente a mí al pequeño Víctor Nikiforov, aquel lindo chico que me pidió le enseñara a empuñar una espada a la escasa edad de doce años. 

Suspiro. Hasta ese momento no sabía que había estado conteniendo el aire. Miro a Yuuri quien le dedico una tierna sonrisa mientras acunaba sus mejillas, Víctor le sonrió de la misma forma. Incluso después de tanto tiempo, Yuuri sigue siendo su mejor apoyo.   
—Gracias, Yuuri. 

Aunque siempre estaba siendo distante, sonriendo a todos que esperaban algo de él de acuerdo a sus deseos, frente a Yuuri su ser volvía a ser quien era realmente. No esa persona de sonrisa fría y desinteresada, volvía a tener esos deseos de sonreír genuinamente, especialmente ahora que había logrado tenerlo nuevamente a su lado.   
Sostuvo una de las manos de este, llevándola lentamente hasta sus labios para luego besarla suavemente y con devoción, devolviéndole una mirada llena de cariño y amor. 

—De verdad, siempre me estas sorprendiendo. 

El rubor cubrió por completo el rostro del omega quien comenzó a balbucear una buena cantidad de incoherencias. Víctor se rio divertido y enternecido por ellas, y aunque bajo la mano de Yuuri, no la soltó en ningún otro momento. 

—Ya es entrada bien en la noche, creo que sería bueno regresar al castillo —menciona. 

Yuuri asiente tímidamente en silencio y regresando hasta donde habían dejado el caballo de Víctor, retornan lentamente hacia la entrada del castillo. Caminaron en silencio por los pasillos sin tomar en cuenta las miradas que recibieron mientras se dirigían a sus respectivas habitaciones. Cuando finalmente llegaron a la habitación del omega, ambos se detuvieron frente a este. Yuuri estuvo a punto de despedirse del alfa, soltando su mano, cuando este lo llama. 

—Yuuri. 

Este se voltea a verlo y se sorprende de verlo tan cerca de él, nuevamente esté toma suavemente su mano con la suya, acariciándola un poco con la ñema de sus dedos, suspirando algo que no logra entender. El dios del hielo, por su parte, siente su rostro enrojecer en un tierno, pero pronunciado sonrojo mientras aprecia la cercanía que mantiene con el zarévich, este tiene la vista fija en él, observando como los ojos azules del alfa brillan particularmente. Trata de no demostrarlo, pero puede sentir fácilmente la suave respiración de Víctor cerca de él, haciendo su corazón lata más fuerte y trague en seco, mordisqueando sus labios. 

—Intente ser lo más paciente, ya que tenemos mucho tiempo sin vernos y estaba seguro que querrías adaptarte primero a esta nueva vida en el palacio. Estar tan cerca de ti me hace querer cometer locuras, jamás pensé que volvería a actuar tan impulsivamente y no puedo evitar disculparme—revela, sintiendo como sus mejillas se sonrojan un poco—. Pero no puedo evitarlo por más tiempo, temo que no pueda ser capaz de soportar otro momento sin tocar tus labios y tengo mucho miedo de que por un instante hayas olvidado todo aquello que te dije hace tantos años. 

Hubo un breve momento de silencio donde ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Yuuri creyó que no podía estar 

—Yuuri, no importa que tanto tiempo haya pasado o que tanto haya tenido que sufrir durante estos ocho años. Verte de nuevo hizo me sintiera nuevamente en calma y sentirme feliz como en antaño. Trate de pensar en frio, recordándome que era tan solo un joven adolescente con las hormonas alteradas, pero mientras lo analizaba, me decía que era imposible olvidar esto, Yuuri —lo toma con ambas manos—… Aun te amo, sigo enamorado de ti como la primera vez, incluso creo que más que antes. Por eso no quiero que me veas como un simple recuerdo de mi yo anterior, ahora estoy aquí como un adulto frente a ti. 

Víctor por su parte, cuando conoció a Yuuri quedo abrumado por su belleza, y aunque era muy joven para reconocerlo algo dentro de él le decía que tenía que cuidar de aquel hermoso omega y reclamarlo como suyo. Nunca imagino que podría gustarle tanto un color como el color de los ojos de Yuuri.

—Siento que no es correcto obligarte a darme una respuesta tan pronto considerando que tan solo tuviste un par de semanas en aquel mundo tuyo. Por eso espero que durante este periodo de tiempo puedas apreciarme como algo más que un amigo o un estudiante, que me veas por el hombre y alfa adulto que soy ahora ¿Lo harás? 

La pregunta vino acompaña de una mirada de súplica. Sus ojos seguían brillando cual cielo estrellado y Yuuri se sintió verdaderamente abrumado. Por aquella increíble declaración y por aquella tremenda muestra de madurez, de verdad, aquel joven alfa que había conocido hace años había crecido maravillosamente hasta convertirse en alguien que estaba provocándole un sinfín de emociones. 

Víctor había cambiado, pero en sí mismo, tampoco lo había hecho. Su esencia era la misma. Y Yuuri estaba más que claro, había venido al mundo humano con el fin de corroborar aquellos sentimientos y fue muy rápido para darse cuenta de estos. Lo amaba, lo amaba intensamente incluso desde antes que pudiera haberse dado cuenta de ellos. Pero en ese momento tan íntimo, aun Yuuri sentía ese gran miedo. Seguía con aquellos pensamientos indecisos, sobre si seria de verdad correcto estar a su lado a pesar de que no era un ser humano. Por eso, aun no es capaz de corresponderlo, no con ese sentir indeciso en su pecho. No sería justo con Víctor. 

— ¿Está bien que no pueda darte aun mi respuesta? —pregunta con temeroso. Siente que la voz casi no sale de su boca, apenas siendo esta un susurro, pero Víctor le escucha y siente que su corazón se agita felizmente. Sostiene uno de los mechones de su cabello negro con el borde de sus dedos, centrando la vista del omega en él. 

—Está bien si no puedes decirlo todavía —menciona con tono suave, besando aquel mechón de cabello de Yuuri, provocando en este un estremecimiento suave y disfrutando de este poderosamente—. Me vasta por el momento que aceptes que estoy enamorado de ti, para mí eso es un gran logro. 

El dios no puedo evitar rememorar como en el pasado, en diversas ocasiones renegó los sentimientos del zarevich por el simple hecho de que fueran un dios y un humano, con tal diferencia de esperanzas de vida. Aquel hecho le seguía pesando, pero ahora que estaba frente a él, en una extraña situación donde no sentía pánico, solo mucha expectación. 

—Esperare, después de todo, es Yuuri al que espero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Feliz inicio de semana mis corazones de cristal! Espero puedan estar bien durante esta cuarentena, que sus familias y ustedes se encuentren sanos y a salvo, nuevamente les traigo una actualización de El Principe del hielo.
> 
> El capitulo de hoy me salió tan rapido que yo misma no espere que pudiera escribirlo así XD fue algo tan hermoso y suave que moría de ternura cada vez que lo releia para revisarlo. Por supuesto, nuestros niños hermosos andan en su propia euforia por haberse reencontrado que simplemente no puedo más que suspirar tanto como ellos. Victor finalmente vuelve a sentirse con una felicidad que no habia tenido en años y aunque le sea dificil, siente que puede volver a ser el mismo estando al lado de Yuuri, ya no debe fingir que es otro tipo de persona para complacer a otros. Y Yuuri lo sabe, pero eso no lo preparo para la confirmación de los sentimientos que nuestro zarevich sensualote tenia para él.
> 
> ¿Alguna más sufrio tanto como Yuuri por sus nuevas atenciones de alfa adulto? Yo si XD
> 
> Espero que el capitulo sea de su agrado y que hayan disfrutado de la banda sonora de Tsubasa Chronicle llamada Strange Names. Un saludo muy grande desde Venezuela y nos leemos muy pronto.


	58. Duda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero puedan disfrutar la lectura junto a la siguiente melodía   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GOM-CVbeYVg

Lo primero que Yuuri escucho esa mañana fue el cantar de los pájaros que se paseaban por su ventana. Incorporándose en su cama, noto como un par de bellos azulejos se paseaban bailando entre ellos una bella danza que parecían disfrutar amenamente, de repente el recuerdo de la noche anterior vino de inmediato a su mente y el fuerte color escarlata se apodero de sus mejillas, sosteniéndola irremediablemente. Víctor se le había declarado.   
Le había dicho que le amaba y que a pesar de todo el tiempo que había pasado sus sentimientos no habían cambiado en lo más mínimo, seguían presentes en su pecho y su presencia solo había hecho más que reforzarlos, incapaces de generarle duda alguna.   
Si era sincero, había costado infinitamente al omega poder conciliar el sueño mientras sentía la emoción subirle, con aquellas palabras que le habían calado muy profundo en el pecho. Se sentía eufórico, con toda la felicidad recorriéndole el cuerpo, pero al mismo tiempo, también la ansiedad le estaba carcomiendo. Sabía que estaba enamorado de Víctor, era imposible negarlo, el alma pura de aquel adorable pero ahora adulto alfa le había deslumbrado, siendo un cuadro que inicio en blanco pero que estaba siendo dibujado por un delicado artista amante de los tonos azulados que representaban al alfa. Pero, también estaba abrumado. Aun no podía decirle a Víctor lo que en verdad sentía, puesto que no sabía cómo abordar el hecho de si podría simplemente ser aceptado por todo lo que este representaba.   
Solo lo había visto por breves momentos, pero le era más suficientemente, especialmente con las palabras que Víctor le había mencionado. Ese mundo era una lucha constante por la supervivencia y el estatus, un espacio donde el poder y las apariencias lo eran todo, un aspecto que Yuuri sabía bien de su mundo, pero que los seres humanos contaminaban aún más. Aun recordaba las miradas de las personas clavadas en él, seguramente juzgándolo y despreciándolo, desconociendo su origen, tachándolo de insignificante por la ausencia de su casta marcada. Y recordaba aún más, la expresión de los zares.   
Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda del omega al rememorar el aura del zar, tan oscura y potente, capaz de saltar encima de cualquiera para destruirlo en la primera oportunidad que tuviera. El dios no pudo evitar admitir que tal aura lo había afectado, capaz de encogerlo en su espacio, corroyendo su alma con una simple mirada. Aunque había sido muy difícil esconderlo de Víctor, quien al final había creído que se trataba de un mal físico, el omega logro camuflarlo lo mejor que pudo, puesto que se había sentido asfixiado, pisoteado e incluso si lo hubiera permitido, consumido al punto de no quedar nada. Nunca imagino ser capaz de encontrar semejante alma pintada de profundo negro. Se preguntó cómo era posible que pudiera existir un alma de ese tipo. Durante su viaje, en muy pocos humanos había sido capaz de sentirlo, existiendo casos demasiados oscuros y particulares dentro de su memoria, pero antes de que pudiera seguir con sus pensamientos, el sonido de la puerta siendo tocada le distrajo, tras de ella, las damas de compañía pedían el acceso.   
Les dio el pase a lo que ellas entraron con cierta cautela, siendo bastante evidentes al momento de suspirar cuando no notaron la presencia de su joven señor en la habitación. Aunque eso lo avergonzaba en demasiada, Yuuri no podía evitar que tuvieran ese tipo de pensamiento de ellos, habiendo permanecido ese par de días juntos sin que alguien pudiera evitarlo, manteniendo algunos momentos a solas durante sus comidas o al momento de Víctor despedirse cuando llegaba la hora de dormir.   
Se levantó de la cama para estirarse un poco mientras Adelaida y Roselia lo acompañaban para darse un baño. Yuuri seguía incomodo con su presencia, pero apreciaba que lo ayudaran a arreglarse para verse con Víctor. Sus nuevas ropas aún no habían llegado y debía usar aquellas que habían dispuesto inmediatamente para él.  
Degustando de su comida en silencio, se preguntó dónde estaría Víctor. Poco después le indicaron que por el momento el zarévich estaría en una reunión con su padre y que no podía acompañarle en el desayuno, más que durante el tiempo que tuviera libre pudiera pasear por el castillo como gustase. Un poco pensativo, se cuestionó que podría hacer. No estaba completamente seguro de caminar solo por el castillo más tampoco quería quedarse en la habitación completamente encerrado.   
Decidió que debería aprender donde quedaban las cosas en aquel gigante castillo, así que después de terminar de comer, salió a caminar.   
Como una especie de protocolo, las damas de este le acompañaron. Ese hecho le incomodo terriblemente pero no tenía forma de evitar que lo hicieran. Durante su camino por los jardines, el omega observo como parecía mayor revuelo por los pasillos del castillo que los últimos dos días. Trabajadores y sirvientes corrían de un espacio a otro, acomodando cosas y trayendo decoraciones, incluso en medio de eso, los nobles no parecían tomarle atención, la curiosidad de Yuuri aumento.   
Considerando que no quería caminar entre tanto ajetreo, decidió consultar si el castillo disponía de alguna biblioteca de la cual pudiera hacer uso. Roselia muy amablemente le explico que en el palacio había varias de estas, algunas sin acceso al público, pero que como invitado del zarévich Víctor, podrían usar la biblioteca que este tenía a su disposición. Yuuri no pudo evitar asombrarse al saber que el alfa disponía de una biblioteca privada, y siendo guiado por sus damas, comenzaron a caminar hasta la misma.   
Yuuri había aprendido a leer muy bien el idioma de aquel país en el pasado, gracias a la ayuda de Phichit, el cual disponía de una modesta, pero completa gama de libros de muchos tipos, gracias a ella, pudo aprender muchas cosas sobre el mundo y disfrutar de su literatura a través de diversos autores del mundo humano, donde existían infinidad de temas desde la cocina hasta la medicina y otros libros de los que podía disfrutar por largos periodos de tiempos. Su favorito era un libro sin nombre y sin autor que fue publicado gracias a su magistral contenido, el cual trataba sobre seres mágicos, amores y desamores de dos seres humanos separados por los estigmas sociales. Aunque lo había leído hacia tanto tiempo, Yuuri podía seguir rememorándolo en su memoria como si fuera la primera vez. No tenía esperanza de encontrarlo en aquel espacio, pero al menos podría buscar nuevas cosas con que distraerse mientras esperaba a Víctor.   
Sin embargo, se sobresaltó al escuchar la fuerte voz del alfa traspasando una de las puertas de aquel pasillo. Varias voces salían de este, intuyendo el omega que debía estar reunido no solo con su padre, sino con la zarina y otro grupo de personas, se escuchaba un gran revuelo, con algunos gritos y palabras acaloradas provenientes no solo del zarévich, sino también del resto de los presentes.   
Las damas le instaron a apresurar el paso mientras continuaban su camino a la biblioteca, pero aun cuando llegaron finalmente a esta, Yuuri no pudo sino permanecer intranquilo, recordando las fuertes voces y lo alterado que se había escuchado el alfa en ese instante. Hizo lo posible por no demostrar su preocupación por el asunto ya que la mirada de aquellas mujeres seguía postrada encima de él, mas temía que algo grave hubiese ocurrido.  
Fue entonces que, al salir un poco de sus preocupaciones, jadeo al observar todo lo que sus ojos pudieron alcanzar en ese espacio. Siendo un salón gigante de al menos dos pisos, la biblioteca contenía una impresionante cantidad de estanterías bien distribuidas para permitir no solo el tránsito, sino también la admiración. Ataviada de una mescla de oro, azul, blanco y caoba, la impresionante biblioteca disponía de una elegante sala con varias mesas y sillones de diferentes tamaños. Los grandes ventanales del segundo piso permitían una vista privilegiada de los inmensos jardines del castillo, dando un entorno de calma y belleza que Yuuri jamás había visto.   
—Esto es impresionante —no pudo evitar decir. Una de las damas, Adelaida, se posó a su lado con una sonrisa suave de entendimiento.   
—Esta es la biblioteca personal del zarévich Víctor. Perteneciente alguna vez a su abuelo Josef Nikiforov. El zarévich la remodelo hace algunos años e incorporo una nueva y amplia gama de libros de muchos rincones del imperio junto con otros ejemplares de reinos cercanos —explico la dama con Yuuri siguiendo atento su explicación—. En ocasiones pasa su tiempo libre o de estudio en este espacio, y siendo usted un invitado sumamente importante para su alteza, era de esperar que pudiera ingresar a este espacio.   
Sabía que Víctor era bastante letrado, puesto que, al compartir ciertas lecturas, el alfa le había hablado con bastante experiencia sobre ciertos temas o novelas que había leído. No obstante, estaba verdaderamente impresionado que hubiera tenido semejante colección de libros. Completamente maravillado, comenzó su recorrido por los largos pasillos llenos de estantes, encontrando colecciones conocidas y otras mucho más raras, cuando logro encontrar algunos títulos que le llamaron la atención, camino hasta uno de los tantos sillones que poseía la biblioteca, tropezando en ese momento, con un pequeño cuerpo que se atravesó curioso frente a su persona.   
Yuuri observo la pequeña figura con curiosidad, notando claramente los cortos cabellos color plata y la mirada turquesa que conocía fácilmente, el pequeño de no más de doce años le miró de igual modo, compartiendo rasgos que había visto muy claramente en una persona muy importante para él.   
— ¡Hola! Me llamo Mikhael, soy hermano menor de Vitya ¡Mucho gusto!   
Saliendo de su ensoñación, Yuuri sonrió sumamente divertido por la espontaneidad del pequeño zarévich.   
—Es un gusto también conocerte Mikhael, mi nombre es Yuuri —se presentó cordialmente sintiendo que estaba ante una escena demasiado encantadora.   
— ¿Entonces tu eres el omega de mi hermano? ¡Vueles como él! —comentó el pequeño entusiasmado, provocando un intenso sonrojo al dios que se sintió avergonzado por la nueva mención de su olor.   
— ¿Qué? ¡No! Bueno, yo no sabía… —Yuuri ni siquiera donde meterse o que decir correctamente, la repentina información lo había tomado desprevenido al punto de que podía desfallecer en cualquier momento. El simple hecho que un omega tuviera el olor de un alfa implicaba la cercana conexión que estos poseían, especialmente, el marcado cortejo que este último denotaba hacia el omega.   
Riéndose de su expresión avergonzada, Mikhael simplemente cruzo sus brazos detrás de su cabeza sonriendo divertido, generando una curiosa, pero afable sonrisa en el omega.   
Encontrar a un pequeño niño que se asemejaba a la edad más tierna de su Víctor era por demás melancólico, pero sumamente enternecedor. Sintió como cada uno de los recuerdos de antaño retornaban inevitablemente a su mente, todos traídos por la mirada turquesa de aquel risueño pequeño.   
—Oye ¿Es verdad que vas a casarte con mi hermano? ¡Él estaba muy feliz de verte nuevamente! No paraba de la emoción cuando vino a despedirme hace una noche —indico — ¿Entonces serás el esposo de mi hermano mayor? —pregunto nuevamente con una inmensa sonrisa que derribo a Yuuri en la extrema vergüenza.   
—Bueno, yo —dudo en decir el dios, con mirada vacilante.   
—Mikhael, ese tipo de preguntas no se les hacen a las personas tan descortésmente, estás siendo invasivo —indico en regaño una voz femenina que ingresaba a la estancia. Ambos alzaron la vista para observar a la recién llegada, siendo Mikhael el primero en salir corriendo emocionado a los brazos de esta, Yuuri por su parte abrió la boca sorprendido—. O eso quisiera decir, pero también tengo esa gran curiosidad.   
Vestida con un suave pero elegante vestido rosa, la joven zarevna hizo acto de presencia con una mirada llena de alegría que sonreía cariñosamente al pequeño que estaba abrazando sus caderas, para después dirigir su mirada al joven dios que a escasos metros de ella estaba.   
— ¡Mila! —exclamo el dios verdaderamente feliz de verla. Ambos corrieron a abrazarse, resonando sus risas alegres por verse. Apenas se separaron un poco y Yuuri no cabía de la sorpresa mientras la miraba, había crecido tanto y su largo cabello ahora estaba corto por los hombros, dándole un aire de joven dama que combinaba con su sutil, pero marcada elegancia—. No puedo creerlo, estas tan grande y hermosa —comentó. Mila simplemente rió, complacida del halago.   
—Y tú sigues tan lindo como siempre, no puedo decir que los años han pasado por ti. Me alegra demasiado verte, Yuuri.   
Sin embargo, pese a que estaba inmensamente feliz de verla, la mención de la no evolución de su tiempo lo hizo petrificarse, esbozando una mueca asustada que apenas pudo ocultar de la mirada de la joven zarevna rusa.   
—S-Sí. ¡M-Me dijeron que recién te casaste! —cambió de tema lo más disimulado que pudo—, aunque aún no puedo creerlo, de verdad te doy mis más grandes felicitaciones. Espero que la felicidad nunca se vaya de tu lado —dijo, recibiendo una sonrisa llena de emoción por parte de la pelirroja.   
—Muchísimas gracias, Yuuri. No sabes lo mucho que me hacen feliz tus palabras —comentó, sinceramente conmovida, pero rápidamente transformando aquella en una sonrisa cómplice, llena de picardía—. Entonces… ¿Te vas a casar con nuestro afortunado Vitya?   
El rostro de Yuuri volvió a enrojecer de vergüenza, esta vez provocado por una divertida Mila.   
—No, bueno, Víctor y yo no hemos… nosotros no… —Yuuri no sabía dónde meterse, con cada palabra que no lograba terminar, su rostro enrojecía más y más, causando que la diversión de la rusa aumentara. Esta rio complacida por su expresión de bochorno mientras le acompañaba en la misma Mikhael en una especie de conspiración por parte de los dos hermanos. A esas alturas, Yuuri no sabía que esperar de los hermanos Nikiforov que querían acabar con su cordura, algunos de unas formas menos convencionales que otros.   
— ¡No tienes que ser tan tímido! — le decía la zarevna moviendo la mano de arriba abajo para aligerar el ambiente— Nuestro Vitya te ama desde que es un torpe niño de la edad de Misha, no tienes por qué avergonzarte o preocuparse por eso. 

Yuuri abrió los ojos sorprendido por sus palabras, con apenas una suave exclamación mientras el tono de su rostro completo tomaba un suave, pero brillante color rosa. Bajando la mirada en silencio, manteniendo una expresión difícil de explicar y de la que Mila se dio cuenta.   
Inevitablemente las palabras de Mila y el recuerdo de la confesión de Victor rondaron su mente, reflexionando sobre estas. Verdaderamente, desde los pocos días que había llegado nuevamente al mundo humano hasta el casual encuentro con el zarévich en la costa del lago, Yuuri jamás pudo pensar seriamente cuales eran los sentimientos verdaderos que tenía hacia el joven príncipe y sobre todas las implicaciones que eso conllevaba. Lo amaba, lo amaba como nadie más en ese mundo o en esa existencia, había permanecido tanto tiempo a su lado, viviendo de su compañía durante su primera estancia en la tierra, que en ningún momento su mente volvió a reconsiderar aquellas preguntas tan cruciales. Solo se había acostumbrado a su presencia, a sus acciones y atenciones, permaneciendo a su lado en el pasado sin siquiera tomar en consideración lo que el en verdad sentía, rehuyendo de sus propios sentimientos. Cuando Víctor le dijo lo que sentía por primera vez, estaba conmocionado. No podía negar que los había sentido antes, mas no había querido hacer caso de ellos y mucho menos de lo que estos le hacían sentir, rechazo aquello alegando la naturaleza de su presencia en ese mundo humano y la amplia diferencia en sus esperanzas de vida, siendo esto último algo que aun en el presente seguía constante en su mente. No fue hasta que retorno a su mundo que logro sentir el asfixiante deseo de volver a verlo, le dolía su ausencia y su solo pensamiento quemaba, haciéndole querer arrancarse el pecho a tal punto que no fue capaz de soportarlo y debió regresar a ese mundo que jamás espero añorar. No solo fue el hecho de sentir que no pertenecía a su tierra, no solo era ese anhelo de querer regresar a esa libertad que había sentido en el mundo humano, había sido todo por Víctor, por verlo nuevamente y ser capaz de sonreír a su lado.   
Cuando regreso a ese mismo punto de la tierra, busco inconscientemente retornar al espacio donde se había encontrado en el pasado, deseando en lo más profundo de su alma que el alfa no lo hubiera olvidado y si el destino era condescendiente por una única vez con su persona, pudiera volverse a encontrar de nuevo. Y así fue. Víctor regreso a ese mismo lugar en donde se conocieron, pero esta vez convertido en hombre. Leal a sus palabras y sentimientos, lo llevo a ese castillo al que todavía no conocía y reafirmo sus sentimientos hacia él pese al inclemente paso de los años. Expresando que se sentía extremadamente feliz a su lado y que todos los días eran más alegres ahora que estaba con él, pero también pregunto si se sentía de la misma forma. Y al pensarlo, lo notaba, que todos esos sentimientos eran semejantes idénticos a los que sentía Víctor. Su brillante sonrisa le abrumaba, y aquel condescendiente, pero intenso beso se había sentido como la gloria, haciéndolo estremecer como nada antes, haciéndolo flotar entre las nubes… ¿todo eso lo que sentía significaba que le amaba? ¿Eso era amor? No necesitaba comprobarlo con sus propios medios, ya estaba seguro, pero, estaba asustado.   
No quería jamás ver a Víctor regresar a esa expresión de dolor y desespero en la que lo había encontrado. No obstante ¿estaba preparado para asumirlo todo con sus consecuencias? ¿Qué haría cuando no fuera capaz de avanzar? Cuando su celo no llegara, cuando su tiempo no transcurriera y debiese observar como todos envejecían a su alrededor. Cuando ese momento llegara ¿Sería capaz de separarse de Víctor?   
Estaba asustado, asustado de perderlo para siempre y sufrir el inclemente dolor del que ya no estaba acostumbrado.   
No desde que conoció a Víctor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feliz inicio de semana mis corazones, espero esten muy bien y resguardados dentro de sus casas, nuevamente les traigo la actualización de El Príncipe del Hielo. Un capitulo verdaderamente largo que ame escribir porque amo tratar los pensamientos de nuestro lindo dios del hielo, y ademas no solo presentamos un personaje nuevo, sino también volvemos a ver a Mila. Yo amo el personaje de Mila y cómo va a tomar un papel importante a lo largo de los siguientes capítulos. Tal como el título, nuestro Yuuri tiene demasiadas dudas, dudas sobre el futuro, dudas sobre si aceptar su destino con Victor, muchas cosas lo detienen y se encuentra arrodillado ante la ansiedad, verdaderamente no es sencillo salir de ella. Pero iremos viendo como se desarrolla ello en los siguientes capítulos. 
> 
> Estoy muy agradecida con los mensajes y comentarios que me han ido dejando en mis diferentes plataformas, de verdad les estoy muy agradecida. Si gustan conversar un poco más conmigo sobre mis diferentes historias, estar al tanto de las actualizaciones y algunos otros puntos relacionados a ellas, pueden unirse a mi grupo de Facebook los Fanfics de Elle. Tambien me reactive en Twitter, así que no duden en seguirme, estoy como @Ellexlightccs  
> La canción de esta ocasión es una de mis favoritas del alma, se llama Femme y forma parte de la grandiosa banda sonora de Tsubasa Chronicle, espero les haya gustado tanto como a mi.   
> Muchos saludos desde Venezuela y espero puedan estar bien, sanos y resguardados, los que deban salir, cuidense mucho. ¡Besos!


	59. Interior

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero puedan acompañar la lectura con la siguiente melodía  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=plXaSLh5CwQ

—Yuuri —lo llamó la suave y nerviosa voz de Mila. 

Este se estremeció al sentir su mano en su rostro, viéndola consternado cuando esta le vio con preocupación enmarcada en sus ojos. Este intento cambiar su expresión, sonriendo un poco más su mirada no cambió mucho. Estaba a punto de decirle que iba a retirarse a su habitación, cuando este lo tomo de una de sus manos suavemente—. Yuuri ¿Te gustaría pasear un poco por el jardín? 

Un poco confundido, Yuuri asintió y salieron caminando de la biblioteca a paso lento, durante varios minutos ninguno de las dos dijo alguna palabra, a diferencia de un emocionado Mikhael que se regodeaba entre ambos con soltura y diversión. En ese breve instante, Yuuri meditaba que podía decirle para disculparse con ella, se había quedado tan internado en sus pensamientos lamentables que se había olvidado descaradamente de ella. Cuando llegaron al jardín, varias personas saludaron cortésmente a la zarevna rusa, quien los saludo, obviándolos un poco durante su tránsito por los caminos empedrados. Fue cuando llegaron a la pequeña fuente que tomaron asiento en los bancos de piedra que colindaban frente a esta, Misha por su parte corrió persiguiendo las mariposas que revoloteaban entre las flores, otorgando un espacio de tranquilidad e intimidad para los dos jóvenes. Por un momento estuvieron en suave silencio que Yuuri tenía dudas de romper, pero cuando quiso animarse para disculparse, la voz de Mila lo interrumpió. 

—Hace ocho años, cuando te fuiste, Víctor me contó que habías regresado hacia tu lugar de nacimiento —comenzó a hablar la muchacha, captando la atención del dios—. Siempre supe que no eras de este imperio, nunca me abandono la curiosidad, más no tuve oportunidad de preguntarte cuando era pequeña ¿Cómo ese ese lugar? Tu hogar 

Yuuri alzó el rostro, suspirando un poco, cerrando sus ojos para rememorar los recuerdos nítidos del sitio donde había nacido y crecido, donde había vivido la experiencia más aterradora y abrumadora de su existencia, pero donde también tenía personas que lo amaban en demasía, lo suficiente para dejarlo ir nuevamente lejos de ellos. 

—Es… un lugar con gente muy amable —dijo, haciendo referencia a sus personas más allegadas—. Lleno de luz, con hermosos parajes llenos de montañas y costas que se cubren maravillosamente durante el gran invierno. Verdaderamente, es un lugar muy hermoso y pacifico —expreso con una suave expresión. Mila sonrió cálidamente al verle. 

—Me alegro escuchar eso. Saber que tu hogar es un lugar tan hermoso, muy parecido a la ciudad donde Vitya y yo vivimos algún tiempo —indico, recordando con cierta melancolía—. Aun así, este imperio siempre está conquistando nuevos reinos o provincias cercanas a nuestras fronteras, y en ese proceso nuestra población se ve afectada. Muchas personas sufren la perdida de sus hogares, sus tierras o familiares… Como princesa que nació en este reino fue muy duro para mi visualizar esos paisajes deprimentes —comento con su rostro opacado por una mueca de dolor. 

—Hace mucho tiempo, antes de llegar a esta ciudad, visite muchos rincones del imperio, en las regiones del noreste—recordó Yuuri relatando los hechos—, en una zona azotada por la guerra y la hambruna, pude conocer de primera mano la desesperación que vive la población de esos lugares. 

Tuvieron un breve momento de silencio, ninguna persona pasaba por esa parte del jardín en ese momento y la vista de ambos seguía atenta a las acciones del pequeño zarévich. Mila suspiro, levantándose de su asiento y viendo el cielo. 

—Siendo sincera me gustaría me gustaría que todas esas guerras acabaran, pero mi padre no dará marcha atrás al asunto —expreso, siendo bastante consciente que su padre, el zar, no vacilaría ni retrocedería a las acciones emprendidas del principio de su reinado. Tanto Mila como Víctor lo habían notado en todos esos años, mientras iban madurando. Guardando una mínima distancia, volteo su vista hacia Yuuri, este la veía esperando—. Solo espero que Vitya sea capaz de hacer el cambio que espero por el bien de nuestra gente, como zarevna que se ha casado con el heredero de otro reino, no puedo más que pedir desde lejos egoístamente que pueda cambiar esto, dejando un peso muy grande sobre sus hombros —se lamentó. Sin embargo, Yuuri coloco una mano sobre su hombro, reconfortándola. 

—El será capaz de ello —aseguro el omega con amplia seguridad en sus ojos—, su determinación lo llevará a hacer muchas cosas, estoy seguro de eso. 

—Si —coincidió, sonriendo por sus palabras. 

—Ahora vivirás en un reino aliado del sur ¿no es así? —pregunto.

—Así es-afirmo—, mi esposo es una persona muy capaz y en extremo pendiente de su gente. Aunque muchas de sus zonas estén llenas de esteras un poco deshabitadas, Kazajistán es un reino con altas riquezas y con gente muy pacífica. Sé que será maravilloso tener mi propia familia y soy muy recibida por todos, pero aun así no podré evitar extrañar Rusia, después de todo este es mi hogar verdadero

Yuuri sabía bien como eso se sentía. 

—Pero ahora estaré más tranquila, después de todo, Víctor no estará solo. 

El omega alzo la vista confundido, ladeando la cabeza hacia un lado. Mila casi quiso reír por su gesto. 

—De ahora en adelante estarás al lado de Víctor acompañándolo, y siendo como eres, eres el más indicado para seguirlo en este proceso, contigo a su lado, podre irme a Kazajistán tranquila —indico. Sin embargo, la mirada de Yuuri se oscureció, bajándola con miedo—. ¿Qué sucede? —pregunto, conciliadora. 

—N-no creo que pueda cumplir con eso que esperas, Mila —dijo, sintiendo raspar las palabras en su garganta y su estómago pesado. 

—Pero eres más que indicado —insistió la zarevna—. Víctor y tú se conocen desde hace varios años y que son muy unidos. Él te ama con toda su alma. 

—Si... así es —acepto, sintiendo como pesaban esas palabras—. Tú hermano es una persona muy particular y muy amable, pero yo… 

—Pero tú lo amas…

Yuuri quedo paralizado ante la afirmación tan segura de la joven princesa, se mantuvo en silencio sin saber cómo responder al respecto, ni siquiera su rostro podía enrojecerse en ese momento, el nerviosismo le tomo inevitablemente el cuerpo, haciéndolo temblar. Mila le miró en silencio y Yuuri no supo cómo responder a sus palabras, sintiéndose expuesto. Parecía como si ambos hermanos se hubieran confabulado para hacerle pensar acerca de los sentimientos que poseía hacia el heredero al trono, haciéndolo sentir presionado, vacilante y en pánico. 

Sin embargo, Mila acarició su rostro, sorprendiéndolo y obligándolo a alzar la vista, ella le miró afable, suavemente, buscando calmarlo. Aunque no era una omega y no podía emitir feromonas para tranquilizarlo, si tenía un aura llena de colores claros, capaces de frenar los pensamientos arremolinados del dios. 

—No debes tener miedo. Aun cuando sientas que todo te consume, no estás solo, Víctor y yo estamos aquí contigo para apoyarte. Todo estará bien. 

Susurrando aquellas palabras tranquilizadoras, la voz de Mila se llenó de ternura y paciencia, invitándolo a no desesperarse con sus emociones y pensamientos. A respirar. 

Y así lo hizo, trato de respirar profundo, dando una exhalación larga antes de voltear a verla, sonriendo. En esa ocasión, de verdad Yuuri quería que todo lo que decía Mila fuera verdad. 

— ¿Te encuentras un poco mejor? —pregunto la zarevna viendo directamente el rostro del omega. 

—Sí, disculpa por preocuparte —se disculpó este. Mila negó de inmediato con sus manos.

—Discúlpame tu a mí, te presione demasiado y fue muy descortés de mi parte arrinconarte de esa manera. Lo siento —indico la joven, bastante apenada. Mas Yuuri le expreso que no debía preocuparse por eso—. Aun así, recuerda todo lo que te he dicho, Yuuri. No estás solo y Víctor te ama como a nadie en este mundo, no importa lo que pase, el hará lo imposible por estar contigo.   
El rostro de Yuuri retomo aquel suave color rosa que implicaba que se sentía avergonzado. Su expresión vacilo un poco y sentía sus labios cerrarse, Mila le miraba con mucha atención a lo que estaba por decir. 

—De verdad… ¿De verdad el sería capaz de eso? —fue lo único que pudo salir de los labios de Yuuri, apenas conteniendo el temblor y el miedo en su cuerpo. Mila, por su parte, le miro sonriente entendiendo el miedo detrás de la indecisión de Yuuri, de todo ella era una mujer muy perceptiva. 

La zarevna estuvo a punto de responder la pregunta es este cuando llegaron corriendo hacia ellos Víctor y Mikhael, ambos abrazando directamente al omega. 

— ¡Yuuri! —exclamo el alfa sosteniendo firmemente al dios entre sus brazos—, que alegría, al fin estoy aquí nuevamente contigo. 

El repentino abrazo hizo que todos los colores del omega resaltaran, recordando las últimas palabras de este la noche anterior, intento quitárselo de encima, pero la diferencia de tamaño no ayudaba en nada. Además de eso, tenía otro peso colgando de una de sus piernas que le imposibilitaba moverse. De la nada, escucho a Víctor quejarse. 

—Misha, no te pegues tanto a Yuuri —reclamo el alfa en un tono que el omega conocía muy bien, mas no creyó ser capaz de volver a escuchar. Por su parte, el pequeño zarévich contesto tenazmente a su hermano. 

— ¡No! Yuuri es demasiado lindo ¡Y como no te has casado con él, lo quiero para i! —inquirió, provocando un gran jadeo en el mayor de los hermanos que se sintió traicionado por sus palabras. 

— Pero ¿Quién crees que lo ha cortejado primero? ¡Yo he estado siguiéndolo desde mucho más tiempo! Yo soy el que debe casarse con Yuuri—exclamo notoriamente indignado. No le importaba si el pequeño aún era un niño, seguía siendo un alfa más y no iba a dejar que ningún otro alfa reclamara a su omega. 

—Ustedes dos no cambian para nada —comentó la zarevna rodando los ojos y observándolos como si no tuvieran remedió—. Parecen dos niños pequeños, bueno, Misha lo es, así que debes comportarte mejor Víctor. O harás que Yuuri deje de quererte.   
Casi por arte de magia, el mayor de los hermanos respingo ante la simple mención de esa idea, retirándose de golpe del cuerpo de Yuuri y dejando camino libre para el pequeño Mikhael para abrazar las caderas del omega. Víctor por su lado, observo temeroso la reacción del dios, quien no pudo soportarlo más y soltó una gran carcajada. De inmediato, el zarévich lo observo indignado, esbozando un puchero. 

— ¡Yuuri! —jadeo con reclamo en su voz y buscando nuevamente abrazarlo, aun cuando Yuuri no dejaba de reír por todas esas situaciones. 

Yuuri estaba en demás asombrado y divertido por partes iguales, jamás espero volver a ver aquella faceta tan infantil del alfa, resaltando en sus expresiones y acciones que distaban mucho de su fría actitud como zarévich. Sonriendo con suavidad, no pudo evitar verlo con ternura. Toda esa escena le había recordado no solo buenos momentos del pasado, sino también a su familia, su tiempo con Mari, Yuri y el pequeño Minami. Ese nivel de fraternidad, de verdad ellos eran unos excelentes y unidos hermanos.

—Sus altezas. 

El sonido de las risas cesó al escuchar la voz de una persona más detrás de ellos, encontrándose con el consejero Yakov que, en esa oportunidad, no venía solo. Este realizo una breve reverencia ante los tres príncipes, obviando claramente la presencia de Yuuri, quien fue oculto sin entender, detrás de la espalda del mayor de los alfas. 

—Justo lo estaba buscando —comienza a hablar, refiriéndose directamente a Víctor—. Hay alguien que deseaba verlo de inmediato. 

Vistiendo un hermoso vestido color naranja con tonos pasteles, una hermosa dama omega resaltó desde la espalda del consejero hasta quedar frente a este, a pocos metros de distancia de Víctor. Joven, quizás de menos de 22 años, la invitada diplomática poseía una tez morena y ojos violetas, su mirada, jovial pero muy evaluadora, jamás se despegó su vista del alfa. 

—Permíteme presentarme —dice, dando una breve reverencia—. Mi nombre es Sala Crispino Roelian, condesa de los reinos itálicos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Bueno! Disculpen la demora, me había distraído con otras cosas a lo largo de la noche y no alcance subir el capitulo nuevo el dia lunes, pero apenas es madrugada del martes, así que disfruten de el mis lectores noctámbulos.   
> Con respecto al capitulo ¡se prendio!   
> La conversación entre Mila y Yuuri es algo que simplemente necesitaba presentar y que tenia muchos arcos queriendo mostrar, la relacion entre ambos es algo tan linda que no se pudo apreciar como quisiera cuando eran niños, pero ahora que son adultos, la presencia y ayuda de Mila sera una constante para nuestro lindo dios del hielo. También tenemos una pequeña muestra de como son los hermanos Nikiforov con nuestro Yuuri, Víctor simplemente puede ser el mismo cuando esta con ellos, sin tener que fingir o colocarse una mascara.   
> Pero, oh, el momento que todos ustedes habían estado temiendo ha aparecido ¿Que rol interpretara nuestra bella dama italiana? Lo descubriran en el próximo capitulo.   
> La canción de esta ocasión pertenece al ost de mi amada SCC y se llama Hoshi No Michi No Kokuhaku, espero les haya gustado.   
> Nos vemos el próximo lunes con un nuevo capítulo de El Principe del hielo, se me cuidan mucho.


End file.
